


Alchemy

by Melodrama_tinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Love at First Sight, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Triade, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 237,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodrama_tinie/pseuds/Melodrama_tinie
Summary: Steve met Rose in Africa... She was all he wanted... She was his American dream. The life of Rose will change radically by meeting Bucky too. Before and post Captain America: Civil War and Infinity War. Dark themes so be warned. Interracial love. Maybe triad, just read it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Guys! new fic, I hope you will like it.
> 
> I don't own Captain America and the Marvel characters

In the city of Lagos, Nigeria, Steve had a mission. A simple mission which was to find Rumlow along with his commandos and neutralise them. Some information of Shield had been hacked by Hydra, the records involved a biological weapon which was being stored and studied in Lagos in a research institute for infectious disease. Rumlow being the chief henchmen of Hydra, he would necessarily be there. It was obvious that Hydra had future projects with this weapon. The mission was to prevent him to have this biological weapon as long as Steve was not intercepted.

Two days before his arrival in Lagos, it was Fury who spoke to Steve about this information informally. The case was serious but it was not necessary to spread the information. As Captain America, Steve assured Fury that he would prevent Rumlow from getting this weapon. Steve talked about it to Natasha, Sam and Wanda who all agreed to intervene. Tony was not available in New York and in any case, the team was ready to act without Iron Man. They all took the Quinjet to get to Lagos. The Avengers took to a hotel not far from the Research Institute for infectious disease which was to be monitored. A few days of investigation and everyone had their roles mapped out. Steve followed a professor he suspected of being of Hydra, Wanda and Sam watched the building remotely in case of intrusion and Natasha had infiltrated the medical staff of the Institute for more information.

Professor Leonardo Calves was one of the scientists who had permission to manipulate the virus. He taught at a private university of Lagos, and Steve suspected him of reporting to Hydra during his lunch breaks. That was the reason why he was following him and even attended physics class of the professor. It was a first for him, not attending a class but going to a university. Sitting in lecture halls, listening to the professor go on about physics formula which were so much less complicated than he had originally thought.

Steve sat in the large amphitheatre, on one of the many benches in the back rows. There were an average amount of foreigners in the auditorium so by sitting in the back and hiding his face with his blue cap, he went unnoticed. Nobody saw anybody anyway, the professor was too enamoured by his own speech and students were too busy on their computers or on their smartphones. Steve pretended to take notes. while the majority of students used their computer, Steve preferred the good old paper and pencil. He let himself go often in his memories of Bucky in Brooklyn.

It was during one of those moments, when he was lost in his memories, that a woman entered the lecture hall through the back door. She looked up the stairs, trying to make the least possible noise. Once at the top of the stairs, she stepped on the path to find a place on the bench for sitting.

A book fell down from her hand, she squatted down to take it with a hand on the baby asleep on her chest, in a complicated set of fabric that supported him. Hampered by the fact that some people had returned to chastise her with a look, she quickly walked to a bench close to him. Steve looked at her, her baby was in a very restless sleep. The woman was beautiful, her honey curly hair was caught up in a messy bun at the top of her head. The colour of her skin was a delicious blend of milk and coffee. She wore a green tank top, jeans shorts and sneakers. Steve allowed himself to look at her longer than necessary, also because she was sitting a few meters away from him. The woman took out some paper and many pens of diferent colours and put them on the table.

The professor was in full rant while Steve was eyeing the beautiful young woman. She had fresh air, the delicacy with which she touched the sleeping head of her son was beautiful to see. Once properly installed, she began to scribble on a paper. Steve didn't know why but he could not take his eyes off her. Her curves were certainly attractive but that was not what really attracted him. He had a kind of sudden urge to talk to her, maybe he wanted to talk about something that doesn't involve Captain America. But he wanted to talk to her. His shyness didn't leave him the choice though, he didn't know how to talk to her. Anyway what should he tell her? He didn't know what to say so he was content to watch her from the corner of his eyes.

"Stevy! Stop doing that, mom is working." She whispered and Steve almost choked on the water he was drinking from the bottle he had. The woman of moka skin, looked at him curiously, frowning. Steve coughed slightly and continued. "Are you okay?" She asked to Steve.

"Uhm yeah yeah I was just surprised by Uhm ... no matter." He gave her an embarrassed smile.

Rose looked at him curiously but nodded. Little Stevy woke up and began to wriggle in all directions. She put her pen on the paper, resigned. Then began to loosen the bands that were holding the baby in place. One of her pen slipped and fell on the floor. Steve saw it, bending down to pick it up.

"Ma'am ... You dropped this," Steve said sliding in the gap between them. " Ma'am?" He handed her the pen. When she looked up, her eyes crossed his eyes. Steve had heard about people falling in love at first sight when he was young but he had never felt this kind of things. He left it for blues songs and black and white films. yet here he was faced with this unknown woman with her baby in her arms, and looking into her eyes he suddenly felt ill. His hands became sweaty automatically, he swallowed hard, his face hardening and his heart jumping at his his throat. The time spent looking at each other without blinking seemed like centuries to him as much as it did to Rose. She gasped lightly, looking in his incredibly blue eyes.

The baby squirmed in her arms, threatening to cry.

"Thank you ..." She took the pen quickly, putting it down on the table and continued her task.

"... You are welcome." He moved to get back on his place. But didn't take his eyes off her.

Once she freed the baby, Steve blinked and looked away embarrassed. Rose had pulled out a breast off her tank top to feed the little Stevy.

"Baby, we said you would sleep an hour longer, why did you wake you uhn?" She said softly. The baby smiled, biting the dark nipple and she smiled at him, "my little bandit." She laughed.

Steve focused on the professor again but it was hard. He wanted so badly to watch her but it was wrong. You could see one of her breasts, he could not look at her without her consent in such circumstances.

After breastfeeding, she lifted the baby to rest his head on her shoulder and patted lightly his back to burp him.

"ARHG Stevenson!" She whistled softly, little Stevy was laughing. He vomited some milk on her shoulder. Now she was about to try to put him on her knees to take out wipes in her bag but little Stevy wriggled again, laughing. Rose looked at him with her brown eyes, sighing. Stevy wriggling arms and feet and gave her a huge smile. Rose could not help but stare and smile at him.

" I can take him."

Rose turned her head towards the unknown white man. She frowned, "what do you mean by taking him?"

"Just ... Hold him, I mean so you can clean yourself. I won't go anywhere. I will stay here," he said softly, leaning towards her. "But if you don't want to that's fine," he sat down again.

"Just a few seconds would be perfect." She smiled. He nodded, "but come closer so I can have an eye on you."

"Sure," Steve approached her. Even with the baby vomit on her shoulder, the young woman smelt of sweet baby cream. It gave him a desire to cuddle her. Steve took the baby, he was holding the little Stevy right in front of him, looking at him gravely. Rose took a package of wipes in her bag and chucked out several wipes to wipe herself. The baby looked at Steve and chuckled for a moment before laughing which made Steve laugh.

"He likes you."

"Uhm?"

"He likes you, Stevy usually hates it when a stranger holds him." She said, wiping away the traces of vomit.

"Oh ..." he said a little sheepishly and Rose smiled.

"My name is Rose and you?"

"Steve ... Steve Rogers." He said looking at her, waiting for her to start on him as people usually did when they heard his name, but Rose continued to clean herself as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Steve? Your name is Steve?"

" Yes."

She giggled, "Well, this little bandit you are holding is called Stevenson. It is a nice coincidence."

" Yes, it's true."

_Maybe fate_

Once clean she threw the dirty wipes in a small bag she had in her bag and closed everything. She patted her thighs and then reached out to take the baby. Steve gave her the baby who pouted a bit.

"Don't you want your mom, Stevy? C'mon darling it's time to return to my arms." She said to the baby lovingly and Steve smiled. " Thank you Steve."

" No problem, it's normal."

Steve moved back to his original place, leaving Rose to take care of the baby.

The class continued and when the baby was comfortably calmed down, almost dozing, Rose returned to her notes. She alternated between her concentration on the physics class and rocking the little Stevy. Steve looked at her from time to time with amusement. Rose ... He repeated in his head. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

At the end of the class, Steve got up to leave.

"I'm sorry ... I would like to pass," he whispered, to avoid waking the sleeping baby in her arms. She nodded and stood up to let him pass. Steve straightened his cap and started walking between the benches towards exit. Once he passed, she sat quietly without looking up from the sleeping baby.

Steve hesitated a little. He looked at the exit stairs and Rose, hesitating what to do. He wanted to talk with her, maybe having a simple conversation about the weather or things like that, just to speak but he hesitated. His shyness didn't grow as his body did. He was the same Brooklyn Stevy who had to rely on Bucky to have a date. Rose looked up and looked at him curiously.

"Do you need something?"

"No .. No I was thinking."

"Standing before me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm yeah."

Rose bit her lower lip, "you are weird."

He smiled, "Uhm ... I think I'll go. Goodbye Rose." He turned to leave with regret.

"Steve?" Rose called.

"Yes?"

"Maybe ... Maybe we can eat together in the cafeteria. I often eat alone and I'm sure the baby in my arms will want to see the handsome blonde stranger with blue eyes, again. Plus, the said blonde guy is also called Steve. You can stay with us ... if you want to. It doesn't bother me. "

"I have nothing to do right now so ... I think I can do that."

She smiled and moved to leave enough place on the bench for sitting. He nodded and sat down next to her. They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes, looking at each others in the eyes. As if speaking without words. Steve blushed and looked away.

"So ... What do you do in Lagos?"

"What If I told you that I am a student here?"

"I would say you are a liar."

He laughed, "why?"

"First, you look ... Too old to be here, then you have an American accent. Americans come here for tourism or for women, not for our universities."

"Uhm ... I see I'm not here for any of that."

" Job?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Miss ... I'm not married yet." Steve looked at the baby in her arms and looked at her face again, "Well It's a long story but I'm a single mother." She looked at her baby with love, "men are not so important anyway, just a waste of time. I'm doing very well alone."

"I understand ... My mother raised me by herself after the death of my father. Then she died of tuberculosis." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Stevy Uhm ... Steve." He smiled gently, "we can now go to the cafeteria if you want or you can look in my bag, there is a small package of food. If you are really hungry you can have it."

"No it's okay."

"You are wrong, my food is delicious." She teased, "and then there is no spice in it if it scares you."

"I can eat spicy food."

She narrowed her eyes, "don't try me, Rogers."

"Captain Rogers."

"Captain?"

"Yes," he smiled looking at her cute face.

"Is it a nickname or something?"

He laughed," No no I'm really a captain."

" Well okay, I'm pretty sure captain that I would have to call an ambulance if you tasted a Nigerian spicy dish."

He laughed, "I'm sure I can handle a spicy dish, miss Rose."

"I'm sure not."

"Me, I think so."

"Then I'll have to see it to believe it."

" Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Let's go eat a Nigerian spicy dish."

She watched him a moment, then laughed, "Oh boy, you're dead."

* * *

Steve blinked rapidly, he really tried to stay dignified but this damn hot sauce flamed his throat. He felt like all his mouth was in the flames of hell.

" Oh my God..."

Rose chuckled, "Steve, if you want to stop it's alright. You were brave enough."

"No. I'll ... Oh my God."

Rose laughed louder, "okay, It's enough," Rose took the bowl of spiced fish soup and slid it towards herself. "Steve? Are you okay?"

" My tongue!" He blinked his red eyes. In fact his whole face was red. Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Steve almost snatched the bottle and drank greedily without worrying about the mocking gaze of Rose. As crazy as it seemed to her, Rose was undoubtedly attracted to him. It was strange and new. Since she had her baby and that her boyfriend had loosely abandoned them, men didn't interest her at all. In fact she could see herself staying single for whole life. Anyway she had had no sexual desire since the childbirth, so watching a man in a way other than platonic was new for Rose.

"Didn't you say you can eat a spicy Nigerian dish uhm? Don't do the same error again Stevy." She chuckled.

"I'm ... I'm sorry I drank it all," he said breathlessly.

"It's okay, I still have other in my bag. In fact I feel like I carry a travel bag," she laughed. "I'm sure you could find a mattress inside it if you dig well." Steve was breathing quickly, trying to look good but God! this pimento was a killer. She rummaged in her bag again and pulled out another bottle of water and gave it to him. He took it and drank again, "at least when you go back to America you can tell this story to your colleagues. Are you okay now?"

He nodded, "poor dear," she said in a sad voice but equally mocking.

"No it's okay, I'm better." He told her and she smiled.

"Okay ... Do you want an ice cream?"

"I'd kill for an ice cream," he whispered and she laughed.

Steve paid for his soup and they left the small restaurant. They stopped in a small shop, Steve chose a strawberry and mint sorbet, while Rose chose a vanilla and chocolate sorbet. Steve paid for the ice after insisting to pay. She just smiled and accepted the sorbet.

"I don't like mint," she wrinkled her nose seeing how he licked the ice cream. The great man had an ogre appetite, she thought.

"And the strawberry?"

"Not really, I much prefer the chocolate and vanilla. In fact I don't like chocolate alone. I find that each chocolate needs a little vanilla to soften the taste."

"And you, little Stevy, what do you like?" He asked the baby who was eyeing him suck his ice cream. The baby pouted and raised his arms to Steve like to snatch the ice cream.

"He likes mommy's milk," she stuck her tongue out at Steve and he smiled.

" He is cute."

"I think all men named Steve are cute." She told him and he blushed.

"What do you want to do now?"

Rose looked at her watch on her wrist and sighed, "I have to go to chemistry class."

"I have not asked you what you study."

"I have not asked you what is your work here."

"You're right, miss Rose."

"Always!"

"I'll walk you to the University then."

"Yes, sorry. The two hours passed quickly enough."

They walked the crowded streets of Lagos, he was close to her and the baby in a protective way . The restaurant was only a few meters from the University, leaving them just a few minutes to talk.

" I had have a good time."

"Even when you nearly choked on pimento?" She chuckled.

"Every moment was fun, I have not laughed like that since ... For too long."

"We should redo that."

"Tomorrow," she stopped in front of him.

Steve nodded, "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Save the hero

Four days passed too quickly and Steve and Rose saw each other every day at the University. She always came with little Stevy in her arms. He slept during classes, leaving her the opportunity to concentrate on her notes. When she came late, Steve gave her the notes he had tried to take. He always watched the professor and got the confirmation of his involvement with HYDRA and Rumlow. He asked Natasha to get closer to the professor and Sam to delve into his house in addition to placing microphones in it. Rose was his moment of peace in this perpetual stress. Little Stevy also, in his own way, whenever Steve saw his baby head with curly hair, he could not help smiling. Little Stevy was a turbulent baby when he wanted to be, but Rose had confidence in Steve enough to let him carry the baby in these moments since miraculously the little Stevy calmed quickly when Steve held him. Rose thought it was to be their Man respect thing. She could admit that she was a mother hen, but she could not help it, the little Stevenson was the only man in her life. She wanted to cherish him as much as possible.

Rose was getting closer to Steve, and while he didn't talk much about what he did in life being quite evasive and avoiding her questions, it was not so important to her to dig. She saw Steve as a friend who was about to come go back to his home soon so she would not get attached to him. Every day, they went to the Nigerian restaurant next to the University. At least Steve was open to taste new flavors and when he liked a dish, she could see his blue eyes sparkle and his white smile shone on his beautiful pink lips. But when he didn't like a dish, Rose laughed loudly at his expression. He made a baby's face by pouting but forced himself to swallow to not be rude before her. Rose found him adorable.

It was Saturday afternoon and they went to the small restaurant near the University as every other day. Steve was holding the baby who was asleep in his arms. Rose smiled tenderly looking at them.

"You are both are so cute," Rose said in a delighted voice. Steve smiled and he oddly felt a great sense of pride.

"Thank you."

"You'd make a good father, you know. I see how gentle you are with the baby and you hold him correctly. You also have good authority over the baby. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you'd make a great father. Didn't you ever think about it? I mean, to have a baby with your girlfriend. "

"Um I have thought about it...but I don't have a girlfriend yet... There is a girl, but we don't have that kind of relationship yet." He stumbled over the words.

"Uh, a girl?"

"Yes," he suddenly felt thirsty under the piercing gaze of Rose. He sipped his glass of water and put it back on the table.

"Why you don't tell her what you feel?"

"I don't know...I feel awkward around her."

"There are women who think it's cute when a man is awkward and some that don't."

"And you? What do you think?"

"I think that an awkward man is always cute."

They looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. Until the little Stevy began fidgeting in Steve's arms. "Hey little boy, did you sleep-"

The baby began to cry furiously and Steve tried in vain to calm him. Rose chuckled and reached out to take the baby.

"He is hungry and when he's hungry he becomes a little monster." She took him in her arms and was patting his shoulders to calm the crying of the baby, "Ooh Stevy, don't cry so loud, you know I don't like when you do drama." She unbuttoned her shirt, she was not wearing a bra. Rose has just adjusted the head of the little Stevy to give him her nipple for the breastfeeding. The baby calmed down as quickly as he woke up angry. The baby pulled on the brown nipple, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the taste his mother's milk. Steve had his mouth half open, his eyes flickered between the face of Rose and her breast exposed. It took a few seconds before realizing that Rose looked at him with amusement. Then he gasped with indignation and looked away.

"Rose! I'm sorry...I didn't...um sorry."

She giggled, "It's okay, and it's not as if you didn't see me feed the baby before." She shrugged.

"I didn't want to look at you like that."

"It doesn't bother me, relax Captain Rogers." She smiled. "That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"So what do you want to eat today?" She asked, pointing her finger to the menu to make him focus more on the menu than her nipple bitten by her baby.

"Um…." He picked up the menu and looked at the names of dishes. "Rose, I have really no idea what to take."

"Do you want me to choose for you today as well?"

"Yes...I want to try what you love."

"Are you sure you want to taste what I love?" She said in a seductive whisper. Her honey-colored curly hair flowed around her face in a wild harmony. The beautiful woman devilishly smiled. The kind of smile that left much to the imagination.

Steve leaned over the table, "I'm sure I would," he said confidently. Rose looked away suddenly embarrassed.

"I…um…. You should choose fried plantains, they have a natural sweetness and choose the spiced shrimp sauce with that. It is delicious, it offers a subtle sweet and spicy mixture to the dish." She said looking at the Little Stevy who continued to drink milk peacefully.

"And you what will you choose?"

"Same thing," she looked up. Rose licked her lower lip and Steve followed the criminal motion of her tongue. She quickly averted her eyes again to look at the baby in her arms.

Steve raised his hand and a waitress came with a small Calepin.

"Hello, lovers! What can I do for you today?" The waitress asked Steve.

"We will take the fried plantains with spicy shrimp sauce please."

"Okay," the woman wrote on a paper, "and what do you want to drink?"

Steve turned to Rose, "Guava juice please," she said without looking up. Rose bit her lip as if she was in pain, Steve frowned.

"Alright, I'll come back in fifteen to twenty minutes," the waitress took their menus and left.

"Rose? Are you ok?"

Steve had become concerned, she thought he was the cutest man alive.

"No, just that little monster still ended up by biting my nipple when he finished drinking. It's a bit sore but nothing unbearable."

"I see…. Do you want me to go to the pharmacy to buy something to ease you?"

"No don't worry, I'm fine." She put the baby in an upright position and patted his back to make him burp. "It's a small pain compared to childbirth."

"Has your boyfriend stayed with you?"

"Um…. No he abandoned me during the second month of pregnancy."

"It's despicable." He said seriously, Rose smiled.

She lay the baby in her arms and rocked the sleepy baby. "Actually...I was engaged to another man when I got pregnant with my boyfriend. The engagement was arranged, without my consent, between our parents. I was not okay with that, I was in love with my boyfriend and I didn't want to get married to a stranger. It created big problems between the three families, my fiancé cancelled everything after finding out about my pregnancy. Things became a hell between my boyfriend and me. My father demanded that he would marry me to repair my honor, but Thomas refused. Then he disappeared and never contacted me again." She said bitterly. This was the first time she had said the name of her ex and he could plainly see the pain in her words. "I went through all this alone."

"A woman should not go through so much suffering to give life. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

She smiled falsely, "It's the past, now I have a baby as cute as an angel and I am happy. And now I have one more friend."

"You have one more friend," he nodded.

The waitress returned with the drinks. Steve popped the bottle and took a swig from a guava juice.

"So?"

"Delicious," the eyes of Steve shone and his smile was bright.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I want to try a typical American dish." She pouted.

Steve laughed, "I can fix that."

"How?"

"I can cook for you. I'm not a very good cook but I know make a good hamburger with bacon, barbecue sauce, and plenty of fries."

"Mmm you now I really want to eat it."

"There is no kitchen in my hotel room."

"I have a kitchen in my apartment." She smirked.

"Are you inviting me to your house?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes…you can come pick me up after class."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But you should go shopping before. I don't have the ingredients.

"Okay," his blue eyes shone with happiness. He allowed himself to dream for a while. Pick her up, go buy food for her, cook for her, it sounded like a date. But Rose didn't seem to want to call a date. Anyway, she was broken by a man and she made it clear that she was not open for something more than friendship. Somehow he was relieved, he didn't know where he was emotionally and he was about to return soon to New York. But he was also sad; her lips, her body, her sweetness, everything in this African beauty was a damned temptation.

They ate fried plantains with a spicy shrimp sauce. Steve was starting to get used to the pimento. He seemed to manage the overwhelming tingling in his throat better, or maybe he just pretended he did and suffered in silence. She didn't know. At the end of the meal, Rose went back to class and Steve returned to the hotel for a check-up meeting with the Avengers.

The group had noticed Steve's playful humor. Sam and Natasha tried to find out his secret but he didn't say anything. All he told them was that he was seeing a good friend. Rose was quite strict with her entourage, although pleasant enough, but he didn't want to rush her. After the meeting, Steve used the car he had leased at the hotel to go food shopping in a supermarket in the neighborhood. He managed to buy all the necessary ingredients to make a good American hamburger worthy of the name. Ironically, Steve represented America as a national hero and now he had to represent the American nation in another manner.

The weather had deteriorated in the city of Lagos, the rain begin to beat on the roof of the car as he drove to the University. The sky darkened and only the sound of the pouring rain echoed in the streets of Lagos. Steve parked at the gate of the University, took his umbrella, and went out into the torrents. Rose was standing under a fragile blue umbrella, the weak umbrella moving in the wind didn't offer enough protection to Rose and her baby. At least she was wearing a raincoat. He made a mental note to ask her how she knew it would rain when the sun was terribly hot this afternoon. Steve ran up to her with his big umbrella.

"Steve?" Rose said with a shudder.

"C'mon! Quickly!" He said, while helping her run for the shelter of the car. He opened the door for her and she sat in the passenger seat. He closed the door and ran to open the driver's door. He entered and quickly closed the door.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he looked at her smiling and frowned, "little Stevy?"

She opened the raincoat to let him see the little baby fussing under the covers that Rose had placed around the baby.

"Hey little boy," Steve said to the little baby and he smiled back with joy. Steve put the umbrellas in the back and started the car. "Are you okay? I'm sure you're cold. Why didn't you wait in the building? I would have come to get you." Steve said with a worried tone.

"I didn't want you to waste time looking for me," she shuddered again. "Turn left, right there. And then right and right again." She told him. "I live a few blocks from here." He turned the car in an alley.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she was giving Eskimo kisses to the baby who laughing loudly. "Don't worry, Steve." He smiled in spite of himself, seeing the baby so happy despite the horrible weather there was outside. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Um…kind of…" he certainly could not tell her that he missed little Stevy and her, all the time. "And you?"

She sighed, "Horrible, I feel so tired. Fortunately, you're cooking this evening. I'm very tired."

"With a good American hamburger, I'm sure you will find your strength," he teased.

"It better be delicious, Steve."

"Yes, ma'am."

The car stopped in front of an apartment building. Steve came out with the bags and the large umbrella, protecting Rose and her baby in the pouring rain. They fit into the white corridor of the building and went up the stairs. In the third floor, Rose searched for her keys in her bag. She found them after searching frantically in the large bag and then opened the door of her home.

"Welcome home, Steve Rogers," Rose said, entering, "I know this is not the standard that you must be accustomed to."

Steve looked at the small cozy apartment, "I'm not used to being in luxury, Rose."

"But you're a Captain."

"A modest Captain," he smiled.

"The kitchen is there." She pointed to the door open off of the living room, "I'll go wash little Stevy and take a shower, you can cook in the kitchen during this time."

"Of course." Steve said, closing the door behind him.

"Don't burn anything!" She said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am." He said, entering the small kitchen. The room was warm, baby pictures were pasted on the refrigerator and small craft decorations placed on the corners. The small kitchen was clean and tidy, apart from empty boxes of compote on the table topped in loin cloth. The smell of Rose's house was special, a mixture of baby cream and something else he couldn't identify but found soothing. Without waiting, he took the bags in the kitchen and began to search the utensils and get to work.

Rose put some Nigerian music on her phone and began bathing her baby in his small blue plastic tub. She sang and laughed every time the baby giggled. Once her baby cleaned and dressed, she put him in his wooden cradle and undressed. The bathroom was a small room next to her bedroom with a big white bathtub, toilet, and a small sink. She had decorated the room with blue figurines and cartoons. It was more of a bathroom for the baby than for her, but she liked it. Stevenson was her life.

Rose took a quick shower, and put her rebellious hair into two braids and rubbed a baby lotion on her body. She liked the smell and used the same lotion on little Stevy. She dressed in a white tank top and gray short pajamas. Rose looked in the mirror and wondered if she had to wear makeup. She found herself rather pretty naturally, her body had taken a slender form, her breasts were not big but at least they could be held in a man's hands, she had her feminine curves, and her round butt gave her a sexy look. Anyway, it was not a date, she said. It was just Steve, there was still nothing ambiguous between them. She shrugged and went to check little Stevy who had already fallen asleep in his cradle. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then put on a lullaby machine that began to sing a sweet melody as it projected blue images on the walls once the light was off.

"Sleep well my angel." She said before leaving the bedroom.

Rose walked bare foot in the hallway and found Steve who was almost finished cooking the meal. The burgers were ready and they looked appetizing.

"I'm hungry, Captain," she came to stand beside Steve. He looked down at the small woman with mocha skin beside him. She was radiant. He swallowed hard after seeing how she sexy was in her short pajamas.

"I hope you will like it."

"I'm sure I will, I'm not picky," she looked up at him, smiled, and turned to go to the living room. Steve could not help but ogle shamelessly at her rebounded ass when she walked.

"Damn it!" He said to himself, he didn't like to swear right now he wanted to swear like a pirate.

* * *

**Hey, please review! Anyway I will continue to update this story because I'm very inspired by it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. New feelings

Rose ate the French fries and hamburger with lettuce, cheese, and pickles. She moaned the first time she bit into the burger and Steve laughed. He was glad she loved it. Steve finally ate two big hamburgers, he was a super soldier after all and needed to eat more than usual. She was laughing at him while he ate. Yet, he was strangely at ease in her presence. They ate the dinner while watching the news on Nigerian national television. They didn't really talk, just ate without shame the wonderful burgers cooked by Steve. Once the meal was over, Rose insisted on washing the dishes. Steve didn't want to let her, but she insisted. Rose surprised him when she brought him a beer and he accepted it with a smile. She disappeared into the kitchen again.

Steve was lounging on the couch watching TV and drinking his beer. All this looked like the American dream. A loving wife, a baby asleep in his cradle, a shared family meal, drink a beer watching TV, and the personal satisfaction of having a good job to take care of his family. It was Steve's dream and he let himself dream of this eccentric idea that maybe Rose could be his American dream. He realized it was what he wanted. He wanted to have a big family like Clint. No SHIELD, no HYDRA, no alien threat. Just him and his family.

"Steve? Steve?" Rose waved before his face.

"Yes, I was lost in my thoughts."

She giggled, "I see that, you didn't even feel me sit next to you."

"Sorry," He sat down properly and put the beer on the table, there was a loincloth fabric on it he found attractive. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I ate well. Thank you for the delicious discovery."

"There are so many things that I could help you discover."

"Really? Like what?" She put feet under her thighs and turned to Steve.

"I could show you around New York, see Brooklyn where I grew up. I could show you around the Statue of Liberty, the Grand Canyon, Las Vegas, Disneyland, and the famous Mount Rushmore with the four major figures in American politics: Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt and Lincoln carved on it." Steve spoke with so much pride, "I could show you Niagara Falls, make you visit museums, and the zoo of New York. There's so much that I could show you."

"It sounds very interesting," she smiled. "Maybe one day, when Stevenson's older."

"You call me so I can come get you at the airport."

"Okay," she smirked. "If you still remember me."

"I don't think I can forget you, Rose." He said seriously. A silence fell between them but they didn't look away from each other. Rose was completely lost in his magnificent blue eyes. Steve put his hands gently on hers. Their hands were a mix of the white and brown. A beautiful contrast that Steve admired. Their fingers intertwined to perfect fit. Her hand was small in his. He slid his thumb on the soft skin of her hand. Rose gasped. The act was so innocent but yet so exciting.

"Rose-"

"What's a romantic song you love?" She took her hand off his and turned off the TV.

"I think the songs I like are a bit too…old."

"Whatever Steve, if you like it I want to listen to it. And you are not that old, you probably have just four or five years on me."

He smiled from the corner of his mouth, "You're right. So I have the right to choose anything?"

"Yes! And after it's my turn." She stood up, he stood up also. It was not necessary to say Steve was really taller than her. She took his hand and pulled him toward the small space behind the sofa, there was a pale pink carpet there. The furnishings were set up to provide a small space for two people to dance. "Um just a minute," she leaned over the edge of the sofa to take her phone. Steve looked at the swell of her butt and licked his lower lip, "here!" She was holding her phone. He blinked several times. "Give me the title of your song and I will put it on YouTube and then we will dance."

"Um…Alright you can search Nat King Cole L.O.V.E, it's pretty romantic."

Rose tapped several times on her smartphone screen and jazz music started playing. She raised it to a reasonable volume to avoid waking the baby but enough to set them in the mood.

"Rose, I don't know..." He said sheepishly, and she laughed.

"Steve! Everybody can dance, you just have to move to the music. Good music, I love it," Rose said, moving her head and shoulders. Steve looked at her dancing and smiling and started to move too. She took his hands to place one on her lower back and catch the another in height with his on it. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They started to dance a little awkwardly, they laughed and had fun. Steve even sang a few words, he was pretty good. Rose was smiling every second, her hips moving along to the bass instrument of the song and Steve guided her into the rhythm. They looked into each other's eyes as the romantic words touched them until the end of the song.

"Oh my God! That was great. I'll let you choose another." She said, jumping.

"Um, Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart."

The music began to sing a few minutes later. Rose went back to Steve, he put his hands on her back and she put her hands on his chest. This music was softer and slower. They dance on the pink carpet of her living room.

"It's a beautiful song," she said softly.

"One of my favorites."

"Oh, is that true?"

"Yes, I imagined myself dancing to this song with the woman of my dreams at my wedding." He smiled at her but she looked away. He took her chin with his fingers and made her look at him, "I'm happy to dance to that song with you, Rose."

Rose's heart beat rapidly in her chest, she gasped slightly when Steve went to bend down to capture her lips. The music stopped and Steve stopped too.

"Um music's over," she emerged to go to her phone.

"Yes, it's your turn, you'll put a Nigerian song, right?"

"Of course, you will move that pretty ass of yours, Captain." He chuckled.

The song of Tiwa Savage and Korede bello Romantic sounded and Rose began to move.

"Um Rose, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

"Okay, let me show you." Rose stuck to him, showing him her back. She began to move her hips, rotating them in a way he didn't think it was possible. "C'mon, Steve," she took the hands of Steve to put them on her hips as she moved. She smiled when Steve spun his hips in the same way she did. Her round butt dangerously rubbed the proof of his excitement that grew increasingly. Steve noticed she had a tiny African pearl lace around her hips. The African beauty moving sensually on his body and Steve was dying in a slow agony. Rose bit her lower lip, Steve was moving pretty well. She could tell that he could have a powerful lame. Shamefully, this dance affect her. She sighed when the music finished.

"Rose…" Steve said in a low voice in hollow of her neck.

"Um…okay another song to dance differently to." Rose went to put another song from Tiwa Savage - Eminado ft. Don Jazzy.

Rose was lame and she moved her butt so they bounced. She had a big smile as she danced, she really loved her culture and she liked show it to him. Steve moved as much as he could. Rose laughed at him, but not to make fun of him, but because she was happy.

"I will be your African Barbie," she sang.

"Rockin' that body for me," Steve sang and she laughed before moving her body for him. They turned dancing on the carpet. Rose could salute the effort he made to keep an African rhythm.

"I will be your African Barbie. You be my six pack bobo." He smiled at the lyrics.

They ended up holding hands while dancing.

"I will be your eminado, eminado, I will be your African Barbie." She sang for him.

"The one and only." He sang back, dancing as well. He made her spin and her laugh was beautiful music to his ears. The song ended and she did something that surprised him. She jumped on him with her legs encircling his waist. Steve carried her by grabbing her butt while her hands were upon his shoulders. They breathed rapidly, smiling. "The one and the only...My African Barbie."

"Steve…" She whispered, leaning toward him.

"Ayotunde Rose, what are you doing?" A big man in suit and black tie, shouted angrily.

"Dad!" She shouted, jumping off Steve. The black man was furious. "Um what... What are doing here at this hour?" She gently approached to him but he was not looking at her. Joseph looked at Steve with a stern look but Steve wasn't impressed. "Dad?"

"What?" He shouted after her and she shuddered.

"Sir, I assure you that we did nothing wrong." Steve said to defend her.

"You date white men now?" Joseph Ayotunde said to her daughter with venom.

"Dad...it's not what you think...I..."

"Don't you think you did enough after putting shame on us with that bastard that you gave birth to and now you want to bring us a white man?" He growled.

"Sir!" Steve raised his voice.

"What?" Joseph walked toward Steve.

Rose knew that the situation could escalate soon, she walked quickly to Steve and took his hand to attract his attention toward her. "Steve... Please could you go check on Stevenson and see if he woke up? Please, for just a few minutes." She pleaded with her brown eyes.

"Okay…call me if you need me." He told her and she nodded. Something was telling him he had to stay but he could not. "Good evening, sir." He said politely to Joseph before walking to Rose's bedroom. When she heard the door creak of her bedroom's door closed, she sighed and looked at her father.

"Dad... What are you doing here at this hour? It's really late," She was trying to keep a semblance of courage by keeping her head high. Joseph frowned and walked towards her, the closer he got the more she retreated until she hit the back of the sofa.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here while it's me who pays your rent, child." He growled, "I came to see why you didn't answer my calls. I have not heard news from you in two weeks. I thought I would come see my daughter in her home sleeping peacefully, but instead I see my daughter spread her legs before a white man." He brutally grabbed her wrist and she knew she would have a bruise the next day.

"Dad...it's not what you think."

"Ooh, then what is it?"

"He's just a friend and I invited him to dinner because-"

Rose didn't see the punch coming, she ended up on the ground, holding her bruised cheek.

"I don't want to know anything about him, child. I don't want him in this house or even in your life, you'd better get rid of him. And if not, you and your bastard will be on the street. The only reason that I pay the rent and your education is because your mother insists. If it was up to me, you'd be in the street for what you did to us." He spat at Rose who remained silent, "I'm leaving and I don't want to hear about him anymore." Joseph turned and got out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Rose remained petrified on the floor with a hand on her cheek.

"Rose? Rose?" Steve asked worried, kneeling beside her. She looked up at him.

"Um...I'm fine... Um, it was nothing." She took the hand off her cheek and Steve frowned.

"Where is he?" He asked coldly. He had heard the entire encounter with his enhanced hearing, and when he heard a thud, he wanted to go out, but little Stevy coughed and he went to check if he was okay before leaving the bedroom.

"Steve... Um-"

"He has no right to hit you, Rose."

"He is my father."

"He still doesn't have the right to hit you like that and threaten to throw you on the street."

Rose's eyes widened, "You heard?" She asked softly, tears in her eyes and he nodded. Rose had vowed never to give satisfaction to her father to see her tears. As she spoke to no one of her father, she didn't cry over that. But then, Steve had heard everything. She felt humiliated and ashamed. And tears ran down her cheeks. Steve picked her up from the ground and went to put her on the sofa.

She quickly wiped her treacherous tears. "Um, how is little Stevy?"

"Good, he coughed a bit but I caress his stomach for him to go back to sleep," she smiled.

"You'd make a good father, I've told you."

"But not a good husband apparently." He said and she sighed. "I'll get you some ice." He got up and went into the kitchen to get a bag of frozen fries he had bought before coming. Steve gave it to her and she put it on her cheek. She flinched slightly and sighed again.

"Is it better?"

"Yes," Steve had put her legs on his thighs as she sat on the couch. He watched her with a mixture of anger and understanding. "I had a good time, Steve."

"Me too…"

"Please…just never talk about it. It's pretty embarrassing."

"Rose-"

"I don't want to talk about it, please don't insist. We were good like that. He always does that, he always threatens me but never does anything. He just wants to run my life."

"He has no right to hit you," he said angrily, his hand shook Rose's thigh stronger than he wanted. He was angry because of what her father said but also done. "Next time I will be there with you and-"

Rose interrupted by putting her lips to his. She quickly broke the sweet kiss to watch him and he bent and kissed her harder. Their lips were moving harmoniously in the discovery of the other. Rose dropped the frozen bag on the floor and put a hand on the cheek of Steve. The kiss became more heated, more passionate, the addition of their tongue was an exciting effect that made Rose moan into the kiss. Steve was lying between her legs, continuing to kiss her. He stroked her thighs, her ass and her hips. He touched her bruised cheek and she moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Rose, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay…"

She pecked his lips to make him understand that she was fine. He deepened the kiss as Rose slipped her hands under his shirt. Little Stevy began to cry and Steve and Rose froze.

"I'll go see him," Steve said, rising. Rose sat up too.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you like that with me and my son? As if...as if..."

"You are my African Barbie, don't you remember," he joked and she laughed softly.

"And you my six pack bobo."

"Yup! It's me."

"Bring little Stevy here before he wakes up the neighbors."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. The mission

Steve and Rose fell asleep on the bed with Stevenson in the middle between them. The baby had not stopped crying at night. Although occasionally he slept a bit, only to wake up later to cry harder. Around 5 a.m., Rose was so tired that it was Steve who took care of the baby. He could stay without sleep all night without feeling the need of sleep. He was a super soldier, take care of a baby of thirteen months was not the easiest but not the most difficult task.

The sun rose, the light rays passing through the white curtains of her bedroom. There was no mosquito around her bed, apparently It was glued to the windows to prevent mosquitoes from entering. His night was pretty quiet when little Stevy not crying. The baby was as beautiful as her mother, he had curly hair in honey color, almost blond. His skin was darker than Rose but still beautiful. He was tiny and fragile, yet he could be a little monster when he wants. As little Stevy had calmed down, Steve looked at him thoughtfully by imagining him old. He imagined what he would do, what game he would play, Steve imagined even playing baseball with him.

Steve was playing with the little fingers of the baby, and he laughed every time Steve made a funny grimace.

"You are already awake now, but your mommy is still sleeping," Steve said softly, watching Rose asleep on her side. She had curled up in a position with her hands flat on her cheek. Since she had fallen asleep, she had not moved an inch. Steve realized that she had probably used to sleep like that with Stevenson. Steve looked dreamily her curves, the neckline of her tank top was bent like so that her breasts swell was clearly visible. He noticed two small white spots on the tissue at her sharp nipples. He understood that it was the excess milk. He didn't find it disgusting but exciting. Rose had beautiful round breasts, small enough but full. Her nipples were hard and pointing her white tank top fabrics. He swallowed hard. He wanted to lick her breasts. Thoughts involving Rose in very explicit sexual positions crossed his mind. He shook his head and rose from the bed after putting a pillow next to the baby to prevent him from rolling and crawling.

It was already the morning, he thought it would be better to cook a breakfast for her. But first, he had to wash his face of his perverse ideas. He returned in her bathroom and smiled. Rose really loved her son. He opened some drawers under the sink to seek an unused toothbrush, he saw several feminine items and baby medication. Behind a Marseille soap package, he found a package of several toothbrushes still in their packaging. He knew it was not polite to search but would not talk to her with his morning breath.

Although her father came to spoil the evening, he loved to dance with her, he loved to kiss her, touch her. He didn't explore her body as he wanted but thinking of his hands sliding over her hips, make him harden the penis. He brushed his teeth, trying to calm his libido of morning. Then Rose appeared in the bathroom with a sleepy air, it was as if he were invisible. He froze, still with the toothbrush in the mouth. He looked her walk to the sink, rubbing her eyes, he slightly aside to let her instead.

Rose took her toothbrush in 'Cars' pot, she put toothpaste on it and put it in the mouth. She was semi-eyed. She brushed her teeth by filling the small tub of the baby with water, she put small yellow plastic ducks inside. Steve smiled gently at her. She did everything mechanically without even appearing to be awake. Rose has experienced many sleepless nights and she had no one to help her. She had to learn to go on autopilot to rest their eyes. Rose even peed without knowing that Steve was there, amazed and amused.

She returned to the sink to spit out her toothpaste, rinse her mouth and she ended up pouring ice water on her face.

"Ahh!" She cried, jumping away from Steve who had again his toothbrush in the mouth.

"Noo It's me, It's me!" He laughed. She frowned and he laughed more, he laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes.

"Steve! What do you- Gosh! You were here all the time that- Gosh! Steve you could wake me up or make a noise! SOMETHING!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't want Uh ... Uh You were too cute like ..." Steve closed his eyes and mouthed what she looked like. Rose was smiling despite herself but crossed her arms.

"You saw me pee."

"Yes ..." He looked seriously then laughed again. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny, Stevy" She pouted.

Steve quickly washed his mouth and put his toothbrush in 'Cars' pot.

"Okay ... I'm sorry. I'm a soldier and I confess that I have never seen people walk and stains while being in partial sleep." He approached her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He raised his hands and she rolled her eyes again. He was in front of her and she was back against the tiled wall. "You're so cute ... Rose." He breathed, leaning toward her, his hands gently holding her hips. She gasped and he stopped his approach, "Can I?"

She nodded weakly and Steve put his lips on hers. Steve timidly moved her lips to his, when Rose slipped her hand under his shirt, Steve moaned and she took advantage to turn her tongue in his mouth. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve walked with her to the sink to put her on It. They continued to kiss, Rose groaned when Steve put his hands on her chest. His caresses were soft but yet at times he pressed his hands on her thighs so hard she gasped. Steve lifted her thin tank top, he didn't need to ask permission for that. The groans stifled of Rose when he sucked on her ear lobe told him that she wanted more.

The tank top of Rose and Steve's blue shirt were now on the ground. They stopped kissing to touch each other in admiring each other. Steve was painfully hard, the breasts of Rose were even more beautiful than in his imagination. He traced the curve of her breasts to the nipples with a finger while Rose stroked his abs. She looked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and bent his head over her hand.

"Steve, I can not do it." She bit her lower lip. "It's too soon and ... I don't want you to think that-"

"Hey! I know you're not like that." He gave her a slow kiss on the lips and she sighed in relief. "I can wait. I actually ... I've never do this ... I can wait however long it takes."

"You never did this? You mean you're a virgin?"

"Yes." He nodded with a shy smile.

"I don't believe you, Steve! Not with this ..." She stroked his perfect pectorals by licking her lower lip, "or this ..." She looked down at the prominent bulge in his boxer. Steve smiled from the corner of the mouth.

"I have not always been like that. When I was young, I made half of my size, I was skinny and weak and my head was the largest than my body." She laughed and patted his cheek.

"So what? Me I was a short girl and quite thin too. I can say that it is the pregnancy that gave me the curves that I have today. I'm sure you were as beautiful as you are now, so I still don't not understand how you can be a virgin. "

" I tell the truth." Rose looked into his blue eyes seeking any trace of a lie but she didn't found.

"Wow ... I'm sure you slept somewhere for years and that's why no woman could have her way with you." She laughed, Steve clenched between her thighs. He had not thought of that. He had not lied, he just didn't tell her the whole truth. How could he tell her anyway. "Hey! I'm kidding. Don't be mad." She looked worried.

How could he tell her. There, nestled between her legs, glued to the heat radiating from her breasts. He felt so good ... how could he tell her he was a super iconic hero of America, he was a super soldier whose the body was modified by a serum and has hibernated for seventy years, he has fought and saved the earth several times and he was called Captain America. How could he tell her?

"Steve?"

"Yes ... I was just ... We can wait if you want."

"I want to wait ... I really want to do it with you but ... I'm not ready for-"

"Rose, we will wait." He said softly and then kissed her. She put her hands in his tousled hair. " can I cuddle you at least?"

She laughed and nodded frantically, Steve kissed her again putting his arms around her and she did the same around his neck. They continued to touch each other lightly, kissing and caressing enjoying the intimate moment gently without to go further.

* * *

Steve returned to the hotel after an urgent call from Natasha. The group was waiting near the swimming pool, sitting on chairs around a small round white table. Everyone was dressed in civilian clothes, Wanda and Natasha wore cap for protection from the midday sun. The weather was warmer this Sunday.

"Hey Cap, what's up?" Sam said, seeing him approach. Steve smiled slightly in the right mood.

"I'm good." He pulled the white chair and sat down. "Ladies." He greeted Natasha and Wanda.

"Morning, Steve, you look happy." Natasha said with a smirk.

" It's a beautiful day."

"I think it's too hot," Wanda blinked.

"You're going to tan, enjoy some sun," Sam teased her and she smiled.

"So what is the urgent problem?" Steve asked.

"You have a place where to go after?" Natasha asked with raised eyebrows. " A woman?" Steve smiled shyly again.

"Ooh a woman? Who is She?"

"Guys! What is the urgent problem?" Steve was trying to return to the original conversation.

"Uhm angry boy!" Sam laughed.

"Well, the Professor is not the brain of the operation." Natasha began, "it's the director of the Institute who talk with Hydra. He gave confidential information to Rumlow about the virus. It has rather sold them to Rumlow. He plans an attack at the Institute this week. What he plans to do with the virus is not very pretty. "

"We must stop him before he goes on the attack." Steve said seriously.

"It is almost invisible, we could not trace his position. He can be anywhere." Sam added. "We only know that the attack will happen this week."

"What is the day of the attack?" Steve asked.

"No idea," Natasha replied. "Only the director knows that and he never mentioned it."

"Wanda you could enter his head."

"I have not been able to get close enough. He is kept like a minister." Wanda said, tapping the table with her forefinger.

"We must find a way to know when it will happen."

"If we attack this man, Rumlow will act sooner or later. He will change the date if he learns that the director Ayotunde was interrogated by Captain America. Maybe earlier just to fight against you. We must act discreetly . " Sam said seriously.

"Who ... What is his name again?"

"Ayotunde, why? Do you know him?" Natasha frowned. Steve remained pensive, head down. "Steve?"

"I know his daughter." He said by contracting his jaw.

Sam wate a folder with the names of the Director's entourage then put his finger on a name, "Rose Ayotunde?"

"Yes."

"Can we know how you know her?" Natasha asked.

"I met her at the University while I was watching the professor."

"Do you think she know about Hydra?"

"No ... She has a bad relationship with her father and her life revolves around her studies and her son. She's not involved." He said in a deep voice.

"I can read her mind to know," Wanda suggested.

"She's not involved." He replied harshly.

"It is with her that you was all this time?"

"Yes, and I had no suspicion that she may be affiliated in her father's business. She doesn't even know who I am."

"Wow, what we do now?" Sam whispered.

"We need to know the date and time of the attack, Steve."

"She doesn't know nothing about that."

"Are you sure? Listen, maybe you should call for her to come, Wanda will read her mind and see if she knows anything. She must have seen or heard something that would be useful. It does not matter if she is involved or not, she is his daughter and you know her. You can not just ignore this factor. " Natasha said softly.

"She's right, there are lives at stake. That's why we're here, it's our mission, cap." Sam added.

"Alright ..." He didn't stop frowning since Rose's name entered the conversation. He had spent a such a nice day with her, she was so nice to him. He didn't doubt for a moment on her, but it was undeniable that he needed to know the date and time of the attack to be prepared and be ready to act. He took his phone and called Rose to ask her to come. He told her he wanted to make her meet some colleagues. She was skeptic but he reassured her that it was just to tell her about what he did in life. The Avengers watching him talk on the phone, everyone has realized that Steve was attached to her more than just ordinary woman. Natasha did not ask question about it but Sam tried to dig but Steve said nothing about their relationship. He already dreading her coming and what would happen next.

Rose was at her mother's when Steve called, she left Stevenson with her mother and she took a taxi to the Steve's hotel. The fact that he asked her to find him in his hotel made her uncomfortable. She hoped it was not for sex, the morning he had made her understand that he would wait and it was perfect like that. She didn't doubt about what awaited her.

* * *

When Steve seen Rose walking towards them, he stood up automatically. She wore a blue denim overalls with a black tank top, strap fabric loincloth and a pair of black sandals. Her honey-colored hair were caught in a tight low bun, she wore bracelets in traditional multicolored beaded cuffs. She had hidden her with bruise with makeup.

Sam rose also to look good. Rose walked towards them and smiled at Steve who could not make the same bright smile as her.

"Hey Stevy," she stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. Natasha smiled at the Bea look of Steve.

"Hi, Rose. Uhm I present you my colleagues, Sam ..." She went to kiss him, "Natasha ..."

"Hello," she told her by kissing her on the cheeks as Natasha smiled and kindly accepted the kisses.

"And Wanda ..." She gave her a kissed too, Wanda accepted a little awkwardly.

"I am delighted to meet you, Rose."

"Me too," she said with a smile. Steve pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, "Thanks." She took off her strap bag to put it on the table.

"So ... You're the famous Rose that Steve told us every day?" Sam started and she chuckled.

" Sam!"

"What? I want to know her."

"Uhm I didn't know he was talking of me every day."

"I didn't know either," Steve glared at him as Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"Do not mind them, they're always like that," said Natasha amused.

"Okay ... So? Do you like Lagos?"

"Uhm we didn't have time to visit." Wanda said.

"Busy and stuff." Sam waved.

"I see."

"Where is Stevy?" Steve asked, leaning toward her, but she has not had time to respond.

"Who is Stevy?" Sam asked curious. Steve wanted to disintegrate him at this moment.

"Uhm it's my son."

"His name Stevy? Like Steve? Like Stevy and Steve?"

She laughed, "In fact, his name is Stevenson, but his nickname is Stevy." She turned her head toward Steve. "I left him with my mother not to face his drama in front of your friends." Steve nodded.

"I find you both rather cute," Natasha smiled.

"Thank you," Rose said, a little embarrassed.

"Look at cap, he is blushing," Sam laughed.

" Sam! Just stop now!"

"What? I just said you are blushing. Bought a sunscreen."

The women laughed at their exchange. Then silence settled a little tense. Wanda and Natasha looked each other. Then Natasha watched Steve who nodded sadly.

" Rose?" Steve took her hand and she turned to him.

"Yes?"

" I am sorry..."

Wanda turned her fingers so that a red smoke appear between them. Wanda's eyes turned red as she ran the red smoke to Rose. Suddenly, Rose shook Steve's hand harder. Her breathing quickened. She felt strange like someone was rummaging through her head. She gasped increasingly. Steve watched Wanda continue to search and Rose was frightened.

"Steve ..." She murmured softly with glazed eyes.

"It's enough," he said to Wanda and red smoke cleared. Rose dropped her head on the shoulder of Steve, panting.

"She knows nothing but her father asked her not to go to the university on Wednesday, I think it is the date of the attack and ...," Wanda looked down, "Steve was right, she is not on good terms with her father. "

"No particular time?" Sam asked.

"Not just Wednesday."

"We will be ready at the morning."

"GUYS!" Steve growled, "what wrong with her?" He looked down at Rose who was still gasping, eyes opened, clinging to Steve.

"I relive some memories she has with her father ..." Wanda swallowed hard.

"Hey ... Hey ... Rose, look at me," he took her face with his hands. " Calm down."

Rose closed her eyes, trying to regularize her breathing. When she calmed down, she looked at Steve with an injured air and snatched his hand from her.

"What ... What She-have done to me? Who are you?" She looked at Wanda, Sam, Natasha and Steve, "who are you?" She repeated.

* * *

**Please reviews, if you like it let me know. It's always a pleasure to see that somewhere a person likes my story.**


	5. Forgive me

"Who are you?" She asked softly to Steve who looked at her with sad eyes. Rose had tears in her eyes, the memories of when she lived with her father had returned to the surface while it took her years to succeed in burying everything deep inside her.

"Rose ..." Wanda began; even though they had just met, after delving into her memory, Wanda felt as close to her she might have felt if she was a friend. Rose turned her head to Wanda, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't want to dig like that. I'm really sorry that-"

"What have you done to me?" She wept silently.

"We are sorry but ... we needed crucial information on a matter that involves your father," Sam said softly.

"Your father is affiliated with Hydra, a terrorist group and he sold information to a very dangerous man who plans to attack the Research Institute of Infectious Diseases, on Wednesday. It is the building right next to the University, this is why he asked you not to come that day. There will be an armed attack." Natasha added. "We are Avengers and we are here to prevent Hydra from using a biological weapon."

"What she has done to me?" Rose sniffed. Natasha looked at Wanda, who had her head down, ashamed of what she had done to Rose. Those kind of memories were good to stay buried for life.

"Wanda has psychic powers that allow her to get into the head of a person," Steve intervened without looking Rose.

"Who are you ... Steve?"

He looked up in her eyes, seeing her cry like that broke his heart. He opened his mouth to speak but the words would not come out.

"He is Steve Rogers aka Captain America." Sam said in a monotone voice.

"Who is that? Wait...Captain America ... But he is supposed to be ... You can not ..." Rose frowned.

She had heard about the Avengers and Captain America. Everyone knew their heroic history of the defense of the earth against different threats. She had an idea on what the Avengers were, people with superpowers and super abilities. But it seemed so distant to her, they were just the heroes she had heard of in kiosks without dwelling much on them.

It was Prince T'Challa who was more famous in Nigeria. She never imagined seeing these heroes or even thought about talking with one of these heroes. Let alone that one would be the famous Captain America.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Now that you have the information you want, I'll go. Have a nice day." Rose got up, quickly took her bag and walked without looking back and Steve also got up and took her hand to stop her.

"Wait! Rose wait."

"Let me go Steve ..." She said, shaking her arm weakly to get his hand off her.

"Listen to me ... I know I didn't tell you about that but I didn't lie to you."

"You didn't lie to me?! You ... You didn't lie to me?" She cried. "We spent every day without exception being together and you never saw the chance to tell me you were Captain America? What did you think? That I would have stuck to you like a groupie and have sex with you because you're the friggin Captain America. You wanted to try something new and you tried with me that was it? Your exotic experience? or maybe it was your plan from the beginning, become close to me to have information about my despicable father." Rose spoke waving her trembling hands.

"No. No. Of course no! Rose how could you-"

Rose slapped him with tears in her eyes. "After this morning ... You dare call me to come here for the purpose of digging in my head. You could've just asked me and I would have told you all I know but you didn't trust me enough for that Captain America ... While I've had enough confidence in you to let you be near of my own son. Do you know what Wanda did? Do you know she saw? Do you know what my father dared do to me when I was fourteen?"

Steve's eyes widened, "Rose? No..."

"Shut up ... I never want to see you again," Rose said before walking quickly away from him. Steve remained standing thoughtfully.

He had no choice, he had to have that information but the price was too big for him. He had just lost Rose and maybe he would never see Stevenson again. He had lost Bucky, now he had lost Rose. the only person with whom he was allowed to be just Steve Rogers when the world wanted him to be Captain America. She was the only one after Bucky who knew him as Steve without being Captain America.

Steve clenched his fists and walked to the interior of the hotel without saying a word to Sam, Natasha or Wanda who had also been affected by the declaration of Rose. Often saving lives demand a price and that price was Rose.

Sam sighed, "It's unfortunate, she seems nice."

"I'm sorry ... I have to apologize to Steve, I didn't want to dig too far." Wanda moved her fingers nervously on the table.

"It would be the worst idea of the century. It's better to leave him alone for now."

Wanda put her hands on her face, "I'm really sorry for her."

"Hey," Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "These kind of things happens. We had no choice."

"We must be ready for Wednesday. Rumlow is not going to make it easy," Natasha said to change the subject. She was distressed but the mission remained the mission.

"We'll be ready," Sam said dryly.

* * *

Rose took a taxi and went to her mother. Tasha Ayotunde didn't live in the same house as Joseph. She had a house in the same neighborhood as him but they hadn't lived under the same roof for years. Joseph's house had guards at every meter and no one could enter without his probable agreement. Joseph was a businessman who was in politics, he also had many enemies. That's why Tasha lived outside his home. He would not involve her in his shenanigans and she was okay with that.

Before their marriage, Tasha didn't know about his double life. It was when he began to show his true face that she regretted marrying so quickly. It was as if she had married an imposter. Then Rose was born but she couldn't have a child after Rose.

It was when Rose was five that Tasha moved to another house with her daughter. Life with Joseph was too restrictive and too dangerous for her daughter. As he categorically refused the divorce, she had stayed married to him for appearances.

Rose grew up between the two houses but with time she noticed the bad behaviour of her father with her. Joseph was getting weird with her. The more she grew up, the more he coveted her. Rose was the perfect replica of her mother just younger and he liked it. Rose was increasingly uncomfortable with him and she had talked about it to Tasha and that reduced her visits to Joseph's house. But he would not let her go without scoring his daughter, in his evil mind, he wanted to be her first as he was the first of Tasha. So when Rose was fourteen, he raped her. Something broke inside her that day. At least she had not started her period, it would have been awful if she had gotten pregnant by her own father.

That's what Wanda had seen and the worst was that she had seen it in detail and at the same time, revived the same punishment for Rose again.

When she returned to Tasha's house, Rose cried so much in her mother's arms that Stevenson, who was sleeping peacefully at that time, awoke to cry as well. Rose had not had much luck with men to say the least. She had decided to remain single and devote herself to her son. There were men who coveted her but their mania of trying to have sex with her or consider her son as a bastard was crippling.

But she wanted to have faith in Steve. Something in Steve inspired in her confidence and it was new to her. She went to a level of intimacy with him that she did not dare to have with others. Steve had broken the barriers of her heart, he had put her defenseless against the ravages of love. She could not say that she loved him but she was falling in love with him for sure.

* * *

Steve tried to call Rose several times but she refused to answer any of his calls. To say that Steve felt bad was an understatement. He felt really bad. She was right, he could ask questions. In the world of Captain America, Rose was a source of information that had to be drilled while as Steve he would never have wanted to propose to do that to her. But he had to, he had responsibilities. He had to make choices and he made the hardest choice. Steve also felt bad for what he heard about her father doing to her. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness. It was too much to handle.

He could not sleep through the night so he took his car and rolled into the quiet streets of Lagos in the middle of the night. Then he began to make the way to Rose's house, he was not thinking at this moment, he just wanted to see her. He knew he was in the wrong in this story and she had every reason to hate him but he wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her and that was stronger than him. He had never gone this far with a woman, he had never seen a naked woman before Rose. He could not forget her like that.

Steve arrived before the door of her apartment, he hesitated to knock. His fist hung on the white door, he remained like that a few minutes, hesitating. Then he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. He looked at his watch and grimaced feeling stupid. He was too late. She must surely be sleeping. When he was about to leave, the door opened.

Rose was standing beside the opened door, dressed in a dark nightie, the honey-color hair entangled in wild curls. She made an angry face but with sad eyes. Steve thought she looked like a lioness.

"You opened the door..." He said a little in disbelief. She said nothing, but frowned at what he said. He slowly approached her watching each of her movements. He didn't want to spoil the moment, maybe it was his only chance to see her again. "I know I have not been honest and- NO WAIT PLEASE," he insisted when she wanted to close the door. "Please ..." he pleaded.

Rose opened the door wider and Steve let go the breath he didn't know he held.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "Forgive me, I don't want to lose you when I've just met you."

"Am I one of your mission?"

"I swear I knew nothing about your father before now. What happened this morning between you and me was real. I thought that what Wanda did would be painless ... I didn't think ..."

She looked away, ashamed that he knows. "I don't your pity."

"It's not pity, I care about you. Knowing that someone hurt you makes me angry."

"So you should be angry against yourself too."

"I am, already." He said softly.

"What are you doing here Steve?"

"I wanted to apologize and say I'm sorry that you had relive your painful memories because of me."

"I see, is it all?"

Steve harshly swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yes."

"Then goodnight." Rose closed the door before him. Steve froze at the door. There was an internal debate in him if he should knock again or not. But she had a point, if he knocked again he would not know what else to say except sorry.

He put a set flat on the door, took a deep breath and knocked twice. The door opened quickly.

"Steve could you stop kn-" Rose was interrupted by Steve's lips on hers. He held her tight as if he would not let her go.

He had a hand on her lower back and another who was cradling her cheek. At first she didn't respond to the kiss but she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss of the soft pink lips of Steve. He broke the kiss to let her breathe. They were panting together. Steve was not thinking when he kissed her, he just wanted to feel her lips one last time.

"You betrayed my trust and you made me relive the worst moment of my life."

"Please... Rose, I didn't-"

"How can you dare kiss me like that after that?" She shook her head with closed eyes.

"I want you to forgive me, let me be forgiven."

Rose took his hand off her face and turned to enter the living room. Steve entered quickly and closed the door behind him. He followed her in the living room. She was standing in front of the couch, arms crossed.

"Can you believe it? It's just been a few days we've known each other and we talk as if we were an old married couple." Steve smiled at that, it was exactly what he wanted to be with her. "It's not funny," she growled and he quickly removed the smile off his face. "I don't know what you want from me! You are Captain America! You can ... Lift trucks and kill hundred people and you're famous and respected ... And I don't even know what you are doing here."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"See me just as Captain America while I'm also Steve. It's a part of me, that's true but I'm not only that."

"What do you want from me Steve! I still don't understand, you've got the information you wanted and-"

"Rose stop doing that," he walked toward her.

"Stop doing what?"

"I'm Steve, I'm Stevey, I'm the man with whom you eat every day, I'm the one who was holding little Stevy when you wanted to concentrate in class, you made me eat Nigerian food and dance to a rhythm that made me move my ass as you said. " He laughed. "You made me discover Lagos, you have shown me your house, you have let me sleep with you ... Even touch you... Kiss you." He said softly now facing her. Rose had chills hearing him speak with a voice so low. "I'm here for all that. Not for my mission."

"Steve ..." She sighed. "Even if I forgive you, it will not add anything in your life. After Wednesday you will not have any reason to stay here. What's the point of continuing to discuss about that?"

"Come with me."

She frowned, "What?"

"You and Stevenson, come with me to New York."

"Why? It's you who should stay here you idiot!" She said angry.

"Do you want me to stay here?" He looked deep into her eyes. Rose wanted to slap him again for saying such nonsense.

"You know I don't have the right to ask you such a thing, stop playing with my feelings."

"I repeat, come with me."

"No! No. No."

"Why?"

"Because I can not stand the winter."

Steve squinted, "You what?"

"I can not stand the winter... cold! I am sensitive to cold. There is no winter here and- why the hell are you laughing?" Steve laughed and put his head on the shoulder of Rose. "Stop laughing I don't see what's funny."

He looked up at her with his smiling lips and sighed, putting his hands on her back. She wanted to moan, Steve was horribly beautiful. And the feel of his hands on her set fire in their wake.

"What do I have to do to be forgiven?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like how I kiss you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm ... Yes but-"

"And how I touch you?" A hand slipped on her butt and she gasped putting her hands on the broad shoulders of Steve. "Would you mind if I do more?" He gave her a soft and slow kiss on the lips that left Rose still spellbound by his delicacy.

"More like ... Like what?" She asked weakly. She blamed her weak body. Steve managed to light a fire in her that she didn't understand yet how he could while she was angry, she didn't know. Steve slipped a hand under her dress and slowly put his hand in her panties. Rose bit her lower lip to not moan too loudly. Steve watched her squirm while he was playing with her sensitive nub. He was surprised to realize that she was already wet. He wondered when during the conversation she began to be excited.

"Steve ..." Then he kissed her hungrily when he heard her moan his name with such sensuality. He withdrew his fingers from her femininity to sweep her off the floor and she circled her legs around his waist. He walked with her in his arms to the bedroom and laid her on the bed "We should be quiet, the baby is sleeping," She said quickly.

"It's me that should say that to you."

She rolled her eyes, laughing, "Shut up, virgin."

"You will pay for that." He knelt on the bed to remove his gray shirt while Rose took off her nightie.

"Make me, Captain."

Steve grumbled plunging on her and she chuckled. It was as if everything was as before, they both wanted it. They needed this haven, maybe that's why there was this alchemy between them. Because he sought both peace and acceptance, they were attracted to each other.

Steve was lying shirtless slightly on Rose's body, his body between her legs, his lips on hers in a tortuous kiss, then he resumed stimulation of her clitoris. Even if he was a virgin, he lived too many years to know nothing about the subject.

His weight rested on a forearm to better give her pleasure. Rose's hands found their way to his pants and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. Rose pulled the his pants and his boxer as far down as she could. Steve left her lips to move to her throat. He uttered little moans while Rose fondled him. Both gave pleasure to each other by their hands.

Rose stopped fondling him and he lifted his head out of her neck to see her face, she was about to come. He quickened his movements and she gasped deeply before pushing a long groan. He stopped moving his fingers and got them out off her. While she descended from her high, he stroked her dark hard nipples with the tip of his wet fingers.

"Steve ... It was ... Oh Steve," she sang his name with her breathless voice.

"I wanted to make you feel good. Not too bad for a virgin, don't you think?" He smiled from the corner of the mouth. But Rose made a serious face.

"I want us to do it." Steve froze. "I ... I know it's stupid but you made me forget ... And I feel like I need more and ... I don't know." Rose bit her lower lip and Steve clenched his jaw. While he respected the law and morality, he still wanted to beat her father to death.

"It's not stupid."

"Of course it's stupid! This morning I asked you to wait and now I'm asking you the opposite," she whispered sheepishly.

"Some things happened between this morning and this evening and I understand."

"Do you want me to be your first?" She asked, looking in his blue eyes, he smiled.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be honored." He laughed and she giggled.

"Ok..."

Steve got out of bed to remove his trousers while Rose went rummaging in her drawer to find condoms. The problem with wanting to be single until death was not have a condom when you need it. Steve crawled on the bed behind her while she sat on the bed, rummaging in the drawer of the bedside table.

"No ..." She sighed.

"What?" He kissed her back.

"I don't have a condom," she whined. "And I don't take the pill. I should have thought to have at least one of them since we know each other but I could not imagine that I would do it today and plus it would be with a man. Oh My God did I say that out loud? " She turned to see Steve leaning on the wall with a smile to the lips. "Before, you hide from making fun of me, now you're making fun of me all the time," she pouted coming up to him astride. "What will we do now? We should do it tomorrow. It's too late to get out."

"Why not now?" He stroked her cheek, clearly still excited, she could feel that his penis was still hard as a stone beneath her.

"Ok, I'm a mother, Steve. I must keep my health intact. Before doing it without condom, I need you to do tests to detect potential diseases. I did this test during my pregnancy and I have not had sexual activity for two years now. So it will take first- Steve can you stop laughing, it's serious. " She ended up scolding him while he laughed.

"You know nothing about Captain America, don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What is the link with our current conversation, Stevy?"

He smiled and put his hands on her butt. "The link is that if you knew a bit more about Captain America, you would know that I am a super soldier who can not get sick and even not to mention that I am a virgin for God's sake. The only woman I have never touched it's you. I swear to you, Rose. "

"Ok maybe I should google you after that," she whispered and he giggled again. "Now we have an another problem."

"I'm listening," He said amused.

"Without condom, you will ... You know, you gonna want to come and knowing that you're virgin, I'm sure you will not be able to come outside."

"What if I come inside?" He teased and she slapped his arms. "The solution is take the pill, right?"

"Yes."

"But there is morning after pill if I remember correctly." Rose opened the mouth to challenge but found nothing more to say. She could take the pill tomorrow without running too much risk. "So ..." He licked his lips, " Do you have any request before we start."

"Yes ... Be gentle, it's been a while for me." She said softly and he nodded before she moved to sleep on the sheets. Steve came to kneel before her legs and took the edge of her panties to slide them on her golden legs and throw them away.

"Captain," She smiled.

"Ma'am," he replied formally before bed on her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Uhm No. I don't remember," she pouted.

"You're beautiful, Rose." He said sincerely.

"You, too."

Rose began to breathe faster, feeling the fingers of Steve get inside her again. He attacked her lips in a bruising kiss. It was as if he was not Steve anymore. He was still soft but more dominant than she had thought. Rose also fondled him. He put his head in the hollow of her neck, moaning softly. When she was sufficiently wet, Steve put his weight on a forearm by lying completely on her. He took his penis and placed it at the entrance of her wet pussy. Then Steve entered her inch by inch.

"Oh Damn it! It's fucking good." Steve swore.

"Goodness," She hissed tightly closing her eyes. Steve's penis was certainly not in standard sizes. "Gosh! Steve ... You are so huge."

It took minutes before to be completely inside her without hurting her. Steve began to make coming and going motions. He had a lot pleasure no doubt. He swore at each moan. Right now he didn't give a fuck about language.

After slow motion, she began to moan to. She began to enjoy his body as he did with hers. Steve pounded into her by moaning her name. He loved being inside her. The feeling was special and so good. He controlled himself well enough not to come. Thanks to the super serum. Steve enjoyed every caresses of Rose, every cry of pleasure he was causing her. He wanted her to come again and again. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted to be the author of her happiness. That's why he made this moment last the most time possible, trying to give her maximum orgasms without stopping and he did. He wanted to continue all the night but at a moment when she was tired of all their frolicking, she told him it was time for him to come too and he did.

This time was more beautiful than he imagined. He felt a thundering pleasure when he came inside her. He laid his head on her breast, he would not move and she didn't ask him to move. He listened to her heart beat fast and then slowly until she fell asleep beneath him. At that moment, it felt like home.

* * *

Wednesday, the Avengers were ready. But Steve was not prepared to listen to Rumlow talk about Bucky nor see him unpin a pomegranate in middle of an open market . The Avengers were not prepared for the University next to the research center to be hit by the bomb that Wanda tried to deflect. On that day, nobody was prepared for the consequences of the actions which have been taken. The worst was Steve didn't know that Rose and her baby were in the University at the time of the explosion.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Tell you how I feel

**Flashback**

* * *

**Monday**

Steve woke to the sound of music, the eve jazz music he loved. He moved on his back and smiled. The images of the night he spent with Rose blinked in his head and smiled smugly. He started on his elbows and looked at the condition of the room. It was arranged, his clothes were folded on a rocking chair next to the bed, he noticed a towel and bath items above. He laid back and closed his eyes remembering the perfect night he had with Rose. At that moment, she entered the room carrying little Stevy on her hip. The baby looked tired and sleepy, Steve realized that it shouldn't be the morning. Rose hadn't noticed he was awake, she walked to the cradle and put the honey-blond haired baby in inside.

"Stop fidgeting little scamp, you know you want to sleep stop fighting it," she laughed, the baby babbled of incomprehensible words, "if you can say 'mama' right now, I will put you beside the tv." The baby babbled more and she laughed with amusement. "Nice try, baby, now you have to sleep... No? you don't want to? Ok." She took the baby in her arms and took off the Steve's clothing that she had placed on the rocking chair, she walked to the bed, smiling to little Stevy. Steve had his head on the pillow with the same smile on his face.

"Good morning ma'am." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" She said, putting his stuff on the bed.

"Yes... I slept long, right?"

Rose sat on the rocking chair with the baby in her arms, "rather yes..." She patted the shoulder of little Stevy who was literally struggling to stay awake, "it is one in the afternoon, you slept all morning."

"Wow." She smiled at him, "how did you manage to drag you out of me? I know I am quite heavy and when I fell asleep I was still uh... you know."

"Yeah, Well I tickled you."

He raised an eyebrow, "You did what?"

"I tickled you, you chucked in your sleep and you got off me to lie on your back. I didn't want to wake you, you made a lot of efforts last night."

He smiled, "I hope my efforts have pleased you."

"Beyond words. I even put the jazz from the forties on for you! Do you like it?"

He sighed, "Yes... Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome Captain." Rose looked at Steve, how the white sheets were laid on his butt and his hair was entangled. Also Steve looked at Rose, how she had tied her hair in a high bun that created a pineapple shape with her curly hair, how she was dressed in a beautiful loincloth tied behind her neck which formed an x that went beneath her arms to her neck. She moved on the chair to rock the baby. The sun perfectly reflected her skin and her hair, as an African goddess mothering her child. "Stop fighting and sleep already little angel," she said affectionately to the baby who continued to force his eyes open.

"Rose?"

She raised her head, "Yes?"

"Can I stay here today... I would like to stay here with you if you allow me." Steve sat on the bed, "I know you're still mad at me and-"

"Steve, It's okay if you stay here and if I was still angry, I wouldn't have let you do what you did to me." She said softly, "you can stay, we can stay in bed and you wil' tell me how the hell you can be ninety-seven years old and still look as sexy as you are."

He laughed, "it's a very long story."

"Well, we have all the day."

* * *

Steve and Rose ate the vegetable broth she had cooked. It was the first time he tasted the tubers, and he found the taste rather pleasant. A mixture of spices and tastes slightly sweet that he learned to get used to. After eating, they were lying on the bed in her room and he told her about his life. Shield, his experience during the forties and his best friend Bucky.

He told her about his life in New York, how he tried to manage to be in the new century by knowing he didn't know most of the events that occurred during his cryogenic sleep. He even told her about Peggy Carter, his first crush. It was rather sad talking about her and Rose understood why. It couldn't be easy to wake up and see that the world has to keep moving while he was locked up in a tube. He also told her about Sharon, his neighbor who happens to be the niece of Peggy.

"It's weird you know, you had fancy Peggy and also her niece. Very weird." Rose said, her head was resting on the Steve's chest while his arms around her. They were lying on the bed under the white sheets.

"Maybe, but Sharon doesn't really look like Peggy."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's weird."

"Sharon is special in her way, too sweet and strong as Peggy. But she has a funny side that I like and she is an agent of Shield. With her I could talk without fear of saying too much."

"Why are you with me, right now?" She sighed. Steve belonged to a world she didn't know.

"Hey," he moved to make her move on the back, "I'm with you because I love being with you. It's that simple."

"I still don't understand; I don't look like a woman that Captain America would date. I'm the antipodes of the two women you have described to me."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings just that... Shield? Hydra? All this is just words to me. All I can do with a knife is chop vegetables. I am not a fighter and I don't know, I'm not the kind of person that is part of your entourage. I don't know what you want of me. "

He frowned, "Rose... I don't want you to be someone else. You are you and I love what you are. You are wrong to say that you're not a fighter because you are. You have experienced many difficult things in your life and yet you're still gentle and loving with people around you. The love that you give to your son is exemplary. I can not imagine by what you have experiences in yet you continue your studies by taking care of your son. I admire you. " He said sincerely then leaned to kiss her. Just like that, Steve had cleared her doubts and her insecurities.

She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Steve slid his hand on her to stroke her full thigh. He went down on her neck, leaving a slight mark on it. Then untied her cloth to reveal her beautiful breasts. He sighed, placing his head between them.

"You know..." he began, "I would never imagine being with a beauty like you."

Rose bit her lower lip, "why?"

"I've already said it to you, women found me too short, too thin and too weak while they wanted a strong and muscular soldier. I was the opposite of that before the serum. I was just Steven Rogers, a Brooklyn guy." She moaned, feeling him move between her legs, "I wanted to be a soldier too, serve my country and do something brave in my life." He lowered his boxer and put his penis to her wet entry, and put his head in front of hers to see her expression when penetrated her pussy, "I was alone, I wanted to be loved and accepted. Now that I have you... "

"Mmm..." She moaned loudly.

"I no longer feel alone, I feel loved and accepted. Rose and- Ahh, I don't want anybody else. I want to continue to- Gosh!" He groaned. Her breasts bounced at each shot. Rose growled and clawed his back while he was pounding fast inside her. Steve put a hand flat on the bed while he was growing fast. He wanted to talk to her, to express his feelings and maybe tell her he was falling in love with her and how he wanted her to be a part of his life.

"Mmm... I'm about to- Steve Ahh." He felt the walls of her pussy vibrate around his penis, her voice became more acute and she cum around his dick. He slowed his motion to leave her resume of her climax.

"I like to see your face when you come." He smiled, "I like to see redness on your cheeks."

"Steve... Let me get on you," she climbed and he allowed to lie on the back. "Well, you Captain America... You think you can handle an African queen." She said with a mischievous smile, "then, I need to show you something." Rose took the member of Steve and slid on it slowly. Steve closed his eyes and gripped her hips. "Open your eyes," she murmured on his lips and he opened his eyes. "Do you feel it?" She asked, and Steve nodded, his lips were in an 'O'. Rose sat on his penis and turned her hips slowly. He could see her beaded chain around her hips follow her tortuous movements. He swallowed hard, he felt the sky.

"Faster... Please." He begged and she laughed. She was satisfied, taunting Steve too. She had to show him that she had secret weapons too. She leaned over and kissed him before pounding on his penis. He moaned louder.

"Tut tut tut Captain, not too loud."

"Sooorryyy." He hissed. "Rose!" He groaned and sat down also. He put his arms around her and she put her hand in his hair. She continued to mount him and he felt himself lose his mental health. "I'm about to come, Rose."

"Get on me to come on my belly," she said, breathless.

"No... I want to come inside you- Ahhh Rose let me come inside you."

"Wait Stev-" she felt him freeze by blocking her body on his penis then she felt his hot cum explode into her. Rose put her forehead on his as he breathed deeply.

"That's amazing."

"You came inside me Steve." She said softly, "there was just one pill in the package," she said nervously. "I hope to be safe with one pill."

"Even if you're not, I will be there."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a gentle kiss, "I mean I will be there."

* * *

**Tuesday**

The day before they had started a movie marathon. Rose had a subscription to American channels, but it was more for her son that she had taken it. There were some channels just for the babies and little Stevy was the kind of loving the baby's lullabies. So when he often refused to sleep during the night, she had only to put on one of these channels and he fell asleep in her arms while listening to the sweet songs. In the panel, there was also the Paramount channel that showed old movies in black and white. Steve had literally hit the roof when he fell on one of these channels by chance and since they watched movies.

Little Stevy was in his small park right next to the couch and he played with his baby toys as Rose and Steve were lying on the couch.

"Men were really like that before?" She said watching the movie in black and white.

"Like what? Romantic?"

"Yeah, see! He is just touching her arm and I feel like he is cumming in his pants." Steve laughed and the baby in the small park chuckled too.

"There are a lot of things that were prohibited before. A kiss on the hand was polite but a kiss on the lips was indecent. Especially in the street. Touch a girl like this was like being intimate."

"Uhm... I see." She curled up in his arms.

"It was hard to be eligible to have a girlfriend, you had to court her for months to recieve only a kiss on the lips but then there were others who didn't care about that. You could splurge in private but remain decent in public. You had to be very beautiful or rich to enter into the petticoats of a girl before marriage otherwise you had to be persistent. "

"Oh... I see... beautiful as Bucky?"

"Yes," he smiled, "he was very popular with women. He made them do what he wanted even go on dates with me when it was clear they were interested to him."

"You miss him," she said softly, stroking his hair. He was lying on her with his head on her chest.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"It seems like he's more than that."

"Till the end of the line... I would like to help him but he doesn't want to be found. I worry about him."

"You know what?"

He raised his head, "what?"

"I'm sure you'll find him. You are like brothers and that kind of love doesn't go off even with time. Don't worry." She reassured him and he smiled the then gave her a quick kiss before put his head on her chest.

"Thank you."

"I'm the only child of my parents, I don't know what it is like to have a big brother. I wish I had brothers, I think things would have been different for me. They would protect me as Bucky did for you."

"I'm here now."

"Yes..." Rose said softly but knew that after tomorrow, things would be different. They belonged to two different worlds, and they should at some point make a choice. But for now, she enjoyed that moment of peace. "So you went on some dates at least."

"Some semblance of a date."

"Yeah but a date anyways."

He laughed, "Yes, kind of, but it would have been better if the girl didn't rave about Bucky."

"Poor Steven," she laughed. "If you take me on a date I promise I will rave about you only, Steve Rogers."

"Ok then, but a romantic date. I'll take you in a restaurant and I will buy you a rose bouquet, by the way what is the color of your favorite roses?"

He smiled, "Red."

"Then I'll come with a bouquet of red rose and champagne."

"And will there be a fireworks?"

"Uh yes, fireworks at midnight and then I'll give you a small box."

"A small box? Oh chocolate?!"

"Uhm maybe," he said dreamily.

"And Stevy would be so jealous that he would not stop crying," she laughed, "I'm sure my son will be super jealous that you date his mommy."

"Even for one night?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "that's the truth, no? Stevenson?" She said loudly and baby babbled. "See? He is a jealous baby."

"I'll buy him lots of toys."

"Ooh you're a briber? Bad guy."

Steve chuckled, "just one night and I'm sure it will be you who will follow me everywhere."

"Nope, it will be you." She tickled him and Steve laughed and sat up trying to escape her little hands.

"C'mon Rose, stop already!" He laughed and sat down quickly but she did also continue to tickle him.

"Bad boy!" She laughed. Steve began to tickle her too and she laughed harder. Rose tried to leave the couch but he quickly grabbed her to prevent it. She squirmed and quickly got up to run. "Please Steve! Oh My God! Ok, ok, you win!" She laughed as he ran after her around the green sofa. His baby in park was watching them laugh until both began to kiss lovingly.

"You like to play Captain." She said with a chuckle.

"You too, Miss Rose." He stroked her cheek.

"Just with you."

"Just with you..." They looked at each other and Steve rested his forehead on hers, "please come with me."

"Steve-"

"I'll do whatever you want, but come with me."

"I... I must prepare Stevy's food," she said, walking away from him. He sighed and went to sit on the couch. "Do you want something?" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"No! Just come quickly so I can lie on you." He heard her laughter.

While Rose was in the kitchen, her phone ranged. Steve took it and saw the ID was Joseph. He frowned and turned down the call. He sat with clenched fists. Her father didn't deserve to be in her life after what he did to her.

"C'mon little boy, it's time to taste something other than my milk." Rose returned to take the baby and went to sit on the couch with Steve. "Are you okay?" She asked to Steve who forced a smile.

"Yes."

"Ok then," she smiled back. "So we talked about this hypothetical date."

"Yes, I said that I will make you see stars and fireworks too." He put his arm on her shoulders. "Flowers, good music and a small box."

"Yeahh, little Angel open ya mouth," she gave the first spoonful of puree to the baby who graciously accepted it. "Uh you said?" She looked up at him.

"A small box ..."

"Mmm chocolate?"

"Maybe..."

The day passed quickly, in the laughter and the crying of the baby who was jealous that Steve monopolizes the attention of his mother. It was very late and he had to return that night to get ready in the morning. Steve was at the door with Rose in his arms.

"Be careful tomorrow." she murmured

"I will be. Don't forget not to come to the University tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay okay."

He stroked her cheek, he looked at her brown eyes and wondered if she would come with him because he didn't want it to be the last time to see her. He could stay in Lagos just to see her every day. He took her face with both hands and kissed her gently.

"Until tomorrow, Rose."

"Tomorrow, Steve."

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Hey Steve, uhm I tried to call you but your phone is turned off. Don't be angry, but I am trying to go to university. I have a friend who is there and I want to propose to her to come to my house just in case, I will be quick, I promise. See ya. " Rose left a voice message to Steve and put the phone in her bag.

She entered the University, it was time for classes and the corridors were empty. She jumped in the elevator, moving slightly to amuse the baby on her chest. Once arrived on the fifth floor, she walked down a long corridor and entered a large room with plenty of book storage, a mini library where there was a desk with several students and even professors sitting to read or to do tutoring. The room was lit by the glass on the facades. She liked this place, it was cozy and well furnished, in addition to the receptionist allowed her to come in with her baby.

Rose walked over to a table near the large window.

"Hi Rose!" The pretty woman with ebony skin said. Rose smiled and came to kiss her on both cheeks.

"How are you?" She sat down.

"I'm fucking tired, I have an exam tomorrow. I'm so tired of all these math formulas." Lydia complained and Rose laughed.

"Uhm, would you mind coming with me to my house?"

"Why? It's quiet here, and your baby is a little whiner."

"Hey don't call my baby a whiner, and it's just for today. I've heard that it's not safe to be here today, there are thieves who roam around," Rose lied to scare her friend.

"Tsik there are always thieves around, I have a knife in my bag don't worry." Lydia began to read again.

Rose bit her lower lip, "I need to talk to you too. Uhm I met someone."

"The American guy?" Lydia rolled her eyes when she saw the surprised look of Rose, "listen, he's beautiful and great. All the girls have noticed him with you."

"Oh well I have lots of stories to tell you, if you come with me," she said softly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed, "If you want to tell me something say it now, you know I don't like secrecy."

The girl was stubborn, "Lydia, he has a brother named Bucky and he is as beautiful as him and he is at my home now." She wagged her eyebrows.

"I have a boyfriend! Temptress" Lydia laughed.

"Ok listen, something will happen in the Institute near, it's better if you don't be here just in case. It would be safer to get out of here, ok?"

"What will happen?" Lydia Rose frowned and Rose growled.

"Come with me now stupid," she pulled her arm, rising.

"Hey, hey wait! Let me get my stuff!" Lydia said and Rose released her to let her arrange her stuff. "I hope you have something to eat because I'm starving."

"If you had accepted before we would alre-" Rose froze seeing something out the window. There were two men on the market square in the distance who were fighting.

Rose narrowed her eyes as if to see better. The two men fought to punch and kicks, breaking chairs and tables in their path. Then one quickly regained the lead and held the other man who was kneeling before him. Then Rose's eyes widened upon seeing a large fireball flying through the air and then quickly rush toward her building.

* * *

**Now**

It had been hours and the building was still in evacuation. People were screaming and crying in all directions. A cacophony of fire sirens, ambulance and police. There were plenty of volunteers who were helping people in distress down the building. The classes and most of the rooms had been emptied. It was the upper floors that have been hit the hardest by the bomb. Captain America and his team helped rescue people from the rubble. Firefighters were also there, helping other serious injuries to get them outside and others extinguished the fire that was still burning in some places. Time seemed to move in slow motion but the building was becoming clear. There was almost no people inside. Cap and Sam, however, continued to look for potential people under the rubble.

Sam walked the crowded corridors of the fifth floor. All was quiet except for sounds coming from below. People on this floor had already been evacuated. But Cap asked him to do a check in case. When he was going towards the fire escape, he heard the crying of a baby. Which was odd because he had heard nothing when he was inspecting the rooms minutes before. The baby's crying became louder and Sam ran to the source of tears.

In a large room, there were leaves everywhere, broken tables, broken windows, beam ends littered the ground. He avoided every obstacle to go to the source of tears. Then he saw a cement block smashed diagonally on the floor. The tears came from there. He quickly walked to the cement block, there was someone below it, hidden by large block. A woman and her baby.

"Hey, hey Madam, can you hear me?" Sam asked, kneeling on the rubble. "Madam?" He could touch her head, there was enough space inside and saw the baby nestled in the arms of the woman who protected him. The baby wriggled in tears. "Hey little guy, everything will be fine, don't worry!" He put his hands in trying to root out baby and the woman winced.

"My baby..." she murmured painfully.

"Madam, can you hear me?"

Rose swallowed the blood in her mouth, "Yes... My baby... Save my baby." She said softly. Sam had the impression the he already heard that voice. He frowned and took the honey-color hair off her face and it was Rose.

"Rose? Rose Ayotunde? Damn it Rose?"

"My baby! My baby! please..." she said, her eyelids were heavy, "please..."

"Yes, Yes, Rose stay awake. Please don't fall asleep." he tried again to extricate the baby crying but the tissue in which he was wrapped prevented Sam to take him. "Shit! Shit! Wait Rose, I'll get him out." He said removing his arm of the crevasse. He took a knife from his pocket and plunged his hands again into the crevasse to cut tissue.

"Rose?"

She woke again, "Yes ..."

"I'll cut the tissue ok? Don't move."

She smiled slightly, "I have nowhere to go anyway."

"Keep your sense of humor, I'm almost done," Sam finished cutting the tissue, being careful not to hurt them, "here, I succeeded." He gently pulled out the baby by causing him to slide.

"Stop crying little Stevy, you know I don't like it when you cry," she said weakly. The baby sniffed and stopped to cry, hearing his mom's voice.

"There! I got you," he took the baby in his arms. Sam put his hands on his headset, "Cap? Steve!?"

"Yes Sam, did you find other survivors?"

"Cap you better come quickly here, I am in the fifth floor and... Come quickly. I need you."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Sam sighed, he looked at the state of the cement block that had crashed on her. Fortunately, the baby was between her and the solid wall which had held. But the cement block was blocking Rose's body because of heavy scrap on her thighs. Sam could not do anything for her. "Rose? Rose? Rose Damn it, wake up." He patted her cheek.

"Uhm?"

"Stay awake I told you, Steve's here and he will be here soon."

"Steve? He was the man in the blue suit who was fighting?

Sam smiled, "Yeah it was him."

"Oh... Is he coming?"

"Yes, he was on the seventh floor. He is coming for you."

"My baby..." She looked at the little Stevy, the baby sniffed but was no longer crying. "You will be wise ok? mama will always keep an eye on you Stevy," she said in a broken voice, "I love you so much Stevenson."

"C'mon don't do that, this is not goodbye. You're probably the only woman to ever slap Captain America on the face. You have to keep fighting. He will come to you and-"

"Sam?" Steve said standing at the entrance.

When Steve recognized Rose's baby, it is as if his mind turned rounder. He ran avoiding obstacles with a phenomenal speed.

"Cap, it's Rose." Sam said, standing up to make a place for Steve who knelt before the head of Rose. She had plenty blood on her face and a large gash on her forehead. Blood coming from the corner of her mouth and she had also blood on her fingers.

"Captain..."

"Rose... What- why are you here? Rose don't close your eyes!" He cried and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Steve..."

"Wait, I will raise it ok?" He rose quickly and lifted the cement block off her and Rose screamed in agony. He cast the beam farther and came again to kneel beside her. He placed a hand under her head and looked at her bruised body still in shock.

"I asked Wanda to come with help, she will not be long." Sam said.

"Rose? Can you hear me? Help will be there soon." Steve said in a panicked voice, Rose smiled and raised her hand to caress Steve's cheek with her bloodied fingers.

"This is the first time I've see you in costume, Captain America." She said weakly. "It suits you pretty well... I'm cold Steve... I want to sleep a little." She choked on the blood in her throat and coughed.

"C'mon Rose, don't do that ..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't close your eyes, stay with me! Don't close your eyes." She opened her tearful eyes again, "you owe me a date, don't you remember?"

"With fireworks?"

"Yes," he had tears in his eyes, " Stay for Stevenson... Stay for me."

"Steve?"

"Yes Rose."

"I love you, Captain."

He smiled in spite of himself before he shouted her name loud when she closed her eyes again.


	7. High hopes

The sound of children's laughing echoed in Barton's house. There was a good smell of food and even pastries. Rose woke to the sound of someone closer to her in the room. She opened her eyes slowly and winced from the sunlight. Everything was too bright, so she kept her eyes closed. Then the memories of Steve being with her, flashed in her head. She remembered she went to the University with her baby to prevent Lydie, then there was a big explosion and she blackout.

"Stevenson?" She moaned painfully. Laura was about to change her startled infusion.

"Oh My God! You're awake! Uh Rose? Do you hear me?" Laura asked, putting a hand on her arm. Rose nodded and tried to open her eyes again. It was better, the light didn't burn her eyes as much as the first time. "Ok Rose? I'm Laura Barton, I'm the wife of a close friend of Steve's. You're at my home, it was Steve who brought you here because he was afraid for your safety."

"Stevenson... My son... Where is my son?"

Laura smiled, "he's downstairs, he's playing with my children. You'll see him don't worry, you don't need to be afraid. I'm a nurse and I need to check if everything is ok, you were in a coma for several days. "

Rose listened to all that the woman with brown hair said, shaking her head. Laura had a sweet face and she inspired benevolence. She was talking to Rose slowly and gently so she would not scare her.

"I need you to move your hands and feet for me please." Rose did as told, she moved her feet and her fingers slowly. Laura smiled and went to grab a small torch. Then came to stand close enough to Rose's face. "Can you please follow the light?" Laura moved her small torch from left to right to check the pupillary reflexes of Rose and everything looked good. "Do you have pain somewhere?"

"Uhm my thighs..."

"Yes I understand, it's because of the cement block, luckily nothing is broken, you have quite ugly bruises but it's going to heal. You got hurt on the head, you didn't wake up so Steve took you with him to take you to a safe place for you to heal you. Can you sit? "

Rose nodded, "water... Please."

"Oh of course!" Laura poured her some water from a jug which was placed beside the bed, just in case. "Here, drink slowly." She held the glass of water to Rose who was now sitting on the bed, Rose drank the water and watched the glass thoughtfully, "are you okay?"

Rose licked her dry lips, "I don't remember anything after the explosion. I try but I can't remember. It was Steve who found me?" She looked at Laura.

"No, It was Sam and Steve came after. What I can say is that he has not left you alone for a second. He had to go to New York because of the political consequences of the explosion. "

"So I'm in America?"

"Yes! In Kansas specifically." Laura smiled softly.

"But I don't even have a passport..."

Laura laughed, "they're Avengers and you're the girlfriend of Captain America. You don't need a passport, believe me." Rose chuckled.

"I'm not-" Rose coughed and drank the remaining water left in her glass. "Stevenson, I want to see my baby, please."

"Ok, I'll return with your cute little blonde," she laughed, stood up and went out of the bedroom.

Rose took a moment to look at the bedroom. It was nicely decorated, the furniture was white wood, small patches on the corner, white and red curtains, a large wardrobe and a dresser. There was a white cradle placed next to the bed and she noticed that the sheets were the same that was in the cradle in her house. Rose immediately thought of Steve, if he was all right, if he cared for her, and she wondered what was the threat that caused him to take her with him.

"Mrs. Ayotunde?" Clint knocked politely on the door of the room.

"Yes... Yes you can enter."

Clint came in and smiled sweetly, "I'm Clint by the way, I'm Laura's husband."

"You're a friend of Steve's?"

"Yes, kind of." He put led hands in pockets. "How do you feel?"

Rose rubbed her eyes, "I have a headache, I'm a bit confused and my legs hurt." She put her hand into her messy hair, "Oh I must look terrible," she laughed sheepishly.

"No you look like someone who has just survived an explosion."

"I don't remember anything after seeing the fireball. Do you know why Steve took me here?"

"This farm is secret, no one knows Its existence except some Avengers. He wanted to keep you away from political stories to protect you."

"I see... My son... it was Laura who took care of Stevy?"

He laughed, "rather Steve, which surprised me. I didn't know he knew much about babies. He took care of Stevy for three days before he left and then my wife and I, we took care of him after that. "

"Thanks Clint, I don't know how to thank you." She smiled, "I could make you taste my spicy food." She said cheerful.

"Ooh I'm not a super soldier, I think the Nigerian pepper will either kill me or burn my throat." He laughed and Rose laughed too.

"He told you?"

"A few stories here and there."

"Daddy!" His children run to him, he carried the younger while the other clutched his legs.

"I think you met my husband," Laura entered the room with Stevenson. Rose beamed with joy and she even wanted to cry.

"Little Stevy! My angel..." Rose said, taking her baby who was laughing with happiness. He chattered and laughed at Rose, "me too baby, I missed you too."

"So kids, what do we say to Rose?" Laura said to her children.

"Good morning Rose and welcome to the Barton's farm," three children said in unison, causing the adults to laugh.

"Thank you children."

"So, this is Cooper, Lila my little princess and Nathaniel but we call him Nate." Clint said.

"Nate and Stevy became like brothers, Nate didn't leave him alone for one second. Isn't that true Nate? Do you like Stevy?" Laura asked the little boy in Clint's arms.

"Yeahhh!" He said with fingers in the mouth.

"Thank you, you're really nice."

"It's normal. And then Steve almost begged me, it's not every day that Captain America begs you."

Rose chuckled, "thank you anyway."

"Make yourself at home, Rose. I'll call Steve and tell him that you're awake."

"Okay," Rose stroked the honey-blond hair of her son. While everyone left the room.

"Hey Rose, don't hesitate to call me if you need something, we'll all be downstairs. Take your time." Laura said at the door.

"Okay I will, thanks."

"You're welcome," Laura smiled and closed the bedroom's door.

Rose smiled at little Stevy. She gave him Eskimo kisses and he chuckled happily. He moved into her arms as if seeking something. Rose understood immediately that the little rascal was hungry. It made her happy inside to know that he still wanted her milk even after having tasted bottled milk. It was not that she didn't like the concept, but she preferred to give her milk to her son. She always felt that connection with her child every time she fed him and it made her proud. Although she was dying to feed him, she had to clean first. Rose gently got up from the bed with the baby in her arms and she put him in his cradle. There were several superhero toys inside.

She hurried to get in the bathroom and take a quick shower. When the baby was hungry, he could be terrible. Rose knew it was a matter of minutes before he cried to demand food. The bathroom was rather simple enough like her home on Lagos and really comfortable. She washed with a shower gel vanilla and shampooed hair. Rose groaned under the shower, it was a real pleasure to massage her curly messy hair after days. She hoped she would find natural oils here to continue her hair routine. Have natural curly frizzy hair was a terrible dilemma to take care.

Tasha Ayotunde was a beautiful woman, her skin was brown and her hair was perfectly curled in blond color, as to Joseph who had an ebony skin and dark frizzy hair cut short. Rose was the perfect mix of both. Although her hair was not as blond as her mother, she had a pretty sweet golden honey color hair.

Once clean, she returned check on Stevy who was playing in the cradle. He gave her a look 'I want my milk' that he loved do to her. She laughed and tied a towel around her.

Steve had taken care to bring more stuff from her home. Rummaging through the dresser, she almost choked, all of her underwear were folded inside. Even in the closet, there was her clothes and her shoes. She smiled in spite of herself, Steve had thought of everything. She even found in her purse several US dollar bills. Rose bit her lower lip, she found he had done too much.

She thought of all the times they had have together, all the times they hug and talked as if they knew each other for years. There was Steve's clothes in the third dresser drawers: a few shirts, trousers and underwear. She recognized a white shirt he had worn when he once went to eat together. Rose smiled tenderly and took the shirt to bring it to her nose. There was the smell of Steve, she could define it as good or Bad, just that it felt like he and she liked it.

Just a few days ago, Steve Rogers had changed her vision of love, her vision of life.

"Babababbabba!" The baby babbling. She breathed deeply the smell of Steve, took the shirt and her jeans and put them on the bed

"I'm almost finished, Stevy. One minute and don't cry!" She said finishing to dry off. She wore Steve's shirt and her jeans and made a mat with her slightly wet hair. "Ok! Done! How do I look?" She turned before her son's eyes who lent absolutely no attention to what she was doing, "uhm, Yes I know it is a little big on me. But this I just have to have his smell on me, do you also like his smell? " She took the baby in her arms, "No? Well, as long as you love mommy's smell, It's ok baby," she kissed him on the head and sat on the bed. Rose slightly raised her shirt to reveal her left breast and fed Stevenson. He pulled the brown nipple with closed eyes and Rose smiled.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Rose? Can I enter?" Clint asked.

"Stevy is sleeping, I'm going out." She whispered not to wake the sleepy baby.

"Ok, I won't move." Clint was waiting in the corridor while Rose was rocking the baby and laid him on the crisp sheets of his cradle. Then she walked to the door, opened it and smiled to find Clint holding a mobile phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you again for the cradle but it was not necessary, he can sleep with me on the bed"

"No, It's okay, stop thanking me. Here, there is someone who wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone. She took it and put it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"My African Barbie!" Steve smiled at the other end.

"Steve! Steve Oh I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Not more than me. I was really worried that you would not wake up. I was really worried about you Rose. Are you okay? Clint told me that you're hurt? "

"Uhm I'm fine. Just a little trouble walking right but it's okay. When will you come here?"

"It's... It's kind complicated right now, I don't know yet. I want you to stay there, you're safe."

She frowned, "Safe from whom?"

"We will talk about that when I come back, Rose. I'll see you in a few days, enough time to resolve the problems that we have here."

"What problems?"

"Just wait for me, I'll be there soon."

She bit her lower lip, "ok... But be careful."

"I promise... Uh Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I Miss you..." he said softly and she smiled.

"I miss you too."

"I need to talk to Clint, he'll come help me." Rose looked Clint leaned on the wall, "he'll come help you? So you need help, so it's dangerous. You don't make me feel better Stevy."

"I know, ma'am, but I need him and it's not a big deal, don't worry." He reassured her.

"Okay... You have to be careful."

"Sure, bye Rose."

"Bye Steve," she gave back the phone to Clint then he continued their conversation as he descended the stairs.

Rose had a ball in the heart. She wanted to see Steve, she wanted to feel his warm arms around her. She wanted to see his blue eyes light up when he burst out laughing. A call a few minutes was not enough. She needed to see him as much as he needed to see her. But the explosion in Lagos has created an unfortunate chain reaction.

* * *

The days spent in Barton's farm. Rose became accustomed to life in the country with the children. Clint was on a mission to help Steve. Since he left the women had no news about them but Laura was already used to this lifestyle. Clint often left for months without calling not to compromise the secrecy of their quiet farm. But Rose was not calm, she was very worried about Steve. She had no idea what was going on and it was frustrating. The farm was far from all, they had no neighbors and they were acres of land where there were horses and a small herd that lived there. Women and four children were safe from danger and retaliation of Avengers's enemies.

None of them knew about Sokovie agreements that the United Nations asked the Avengers to sign, the debacle between the Avengers over who would sign the agreements or not. Then there was the bombing in Vienna, the reunion with Bucky, the confrontation between the Avengers and the brawl between Steve, Bucky and Tony that erupted because of the fact that Bucky had killed Tony's parents. All these events, they ignored her. The days passed and no news of Steve and Clint.

Nate's birthday was the day that followed and normally Clint had promised his son to go to Disneyland. But as he was not there, Nate was sad. Rose didn't like to see Nate sad, the boy was absolutely lovely with Stevy and it broke her heart to see him sad. Rose proposed to Laura to go to Disneyland with the kids even though she would be left alone on the farm. Laura firmly refused but Rose was more stubborn than her. After much emphasis, Laura agreed and the children were happy. The tickets were already booked anyway. Laura and her three children left in the afternoon. Rose managed to convince her every fifteen minutes when Laura changed her mind. She didn't want Rose to feel alone but Rose reassured her. Rose lived alone with her son long enough not to be impressed by loneliness. She was glad that Nate might have his dream birthday and then he would just spend a few days there. It was worth it.

* * *

Steve landed the Quinjet on the meadow in front of the farm then activated the cloaking device. It was late, it was the middle of the night. They returned from Siberia. After a long flight, the only safe place that Steve knew was Barton's farm. Bucky looked worn out but anyway they must take time to find a solution to their fugitive condition.

The large house was dimly lit. Steve helped Bucky to walk home and then opened the door.

"There's no one?" Bucky whispered.

"Maybe they're asleep." He said softly. He heard noises in the living room where the light was coming. In the living room, the warm glow of the fire lit up the room. The TV was on but the sound was off. Steve helped Bucky to walk in the living room, he saw the silhouette of Rose. She was lying on the couch on her side, bent legs and hands between her thighs as if she were cold. Bucky sat on the chair next to the sofa, blowing. His bionic arm had been destroyed, he would surely have broken ribs and injuries in several places but he didn't really hurt physically but inwardly he was ill.

Steve went to the sleeping form of Rose, he crouched in front of the couch and watched her sleep. She wore his gray hoodie he had left here and she put the hood over her head.

"Is that Laura?"

"No... She's Rose." He said softly, pushing a lock of hair off her face. " Rose?" She moved moaning, "I came back... It's Steve."

"Steve..." She mumbled, eyes closed.

"Wake up Barbie," he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Rose opened her eyes slowly then gasped.

"STEVE" She cried, jumping on him, she put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her back, "Steve... You're here, you're here. I'm so happy." She pecked his lips and they smiled in kisses. " Steve... you're hurt." She frowned at seeing the big yellow and purple bruise on the corner of his eyes. She caressed that part and she started, "I told you to be careful." She scolded.

"I didn't have the choice other than to fight."

"Now you're hurt... Is it hurting you?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He looked so tired, as if he had spent the worst day of his life.

"No..."

"No more lies, don't you remember?"

He smiled, "It's hurting a bit but it will soon heal."

"Do you know what would be good for you?"

"No," he kissed her lightly.

"You to stay here with me and I will take care of you. I know how you love to cuddle and I know how much you love suck my titties."

Steve blushed then smiled and Bucky chuckled on his chair.

"Oh I didn't even notice you..." Rose quickly sat down on the couch and took off her hood, "I'm Rose." Steve also sat quietly beside her and sighed.

"He's Bucky." Steve said.

"Oh... OH! Bucky!" She said enthusiastically, Rose got up to make him two kisses on both cheeks. Bucky remained motionless, a little surprised by this way of saying hello, "I'm glad to see you finally, Steve told me all about you and... you lost your bionic arm."

"Yeah but It's ok."

"Before this blond man took me here, I was a student in physics and chemistry, I can try to weld the metal that's sticking out. I feel that if you touch the water, you will be electrocuted," she laughed, "would you let me help you with that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rose smiled and turned her head to Steve, "he said it with the same accent as you!"

"Brooklyn's accent."

"Sexy Brooklyn's accent." Steve smiled, "Ok I will return with some supplies, don't move." She almost ran out of the room, leaving both men tired in the living room.

Bucky gave a proud smile to Steve and he chuckled, "Stop already."

"Is she your girl?"

"Yes, she is."

"She's pretty and she looks kind."

"She is all of that and more."

"But what about Sharon?"

Steve sighed, "It's complicated. I didn't want to kiss her but... She was there and I lost Peggy and I don't know. I was a bit confused about my feelings."

"I'm back! Brooklyn's guys," Rose walked into the room with a full supply tray. The two men stopped talking about Sharon and the kiss Steve shared with her. "The advantage of being in a farm is that there is always objects for welding and full boxes of medication." She put the tray on the table, took off her sweatshirt to stay with a thin gray tank top with her breasts pointing because of the cold night air. She took a rubber band in her pocket and tied her hair in a messy bun. "Ok who wants to go first?"

"Me," the two men said simultaneously and they launched each other a knowing smile.

"Well, I already chose and I choose Bucky," she took the welder. Steve frowned and sneered, "Stevy you know exactly what we will do in the bedroom after, you already have preferential treatment, Captain." She shrugged and both laughed.

"It's true, I'm lucky but I think I can do nothing tonight in my state."

She went to kneel beside the chair of Bucky who looked at her curiously. She put on a helmet to protect her eyes.

"Look elsewhere Bucky." He turned his head and she began to weld small metal that blinked. "you guys had a very bad day, no?"

"Yes... A Bad day."

"Are you guys hungry?"

Steve and Bucky launched each other another knowing look, "Yeah!" They said at the same time and she smiled.

"You should take a shower first. You look like you roll in the mud."

"You kissed us." Bucky said.

She looked up, "politeness."

"Where are the others? Laura and the children?" Steve asked.

"They went to Disneyland for Nate's Birthday. I persuaded her to go. I can be alone here with Stevy."

"Is he okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he's fine. You came when he sleeps like the beautiful angel he is."

"Who is Stevy?" Bucky asked.

"My son, Stevenson but we call him Stevy." Rose said without looking at him too concentrated by welding the complicated metal of his broken bionic arm.

"You have a son and you didn't tell me?" Bucky asked to Steve with surprise.

"Uh he's not my natural son."

Bucky frowned, "I don't understand."

"She already had her baby when I met her."

"But did she called him Stevenson because of you? Or did you know her when she was pregnant?"

"Uh No. I knew her years later."

"I still don't understand, why do you say he's not your natural son, so is he your son or not-"

"Guys, can you stop talking about my baby like that please, It's very annoying." She scolded.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

Rose welded the shredded arm of Bucky and she put plastic wrap around it so he can go take his shower. Once finished with him, she went to clean Steve's face and put ice on his face. Both looked intensely for that time, Bucky felt too much and asked him where to go wash. Steve helped Bucky walk to a guest bedroom upstairs. Then Steve and Rose went to their bedroom. He took his time to remove his Captain America suit, whistling in pain. The day was hard and he had a lot to think about.

Rose poured warm water in the tub and she put some bath salt inside. She was turning her fingers in the frothy water when Steve entered the bathroom. She gasped on seeing all the bruises on his body. She approached him, a little unsure and touched his muscular torso.

"You are hurt..."

"I'm ok."

She bit her lower lip, Steve looked so sad and helpless. She had never seen him like that.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," she said softly, stroking his cheek and he sighed. "You can go in the bath, it's hot. Too bad for Bucky, he will have to wash with cold water." She smiled slightly.

"I missed you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. When I saw you under the boulder... I was... I don't know. I felt I was going to lose you. It broke my heart. I felt so helpless." She frowned, "when you closed your eyes, I thought you were dead, and I... I cried."

"Steve..."

"Paramedics arrived and saw that your pulse was low but it was still there. I smiled caressing your face and I accompanied you to the hospital. I know I would not had to bring you there without your agreement but- " he was interrupted by her lips on his.

"It doesn't matter for now. My son and I are safe and that's what important. You have to wash up and take a rest, you look really worn."

He nodded. Steve passed her hands in her hair and removed the rubber band that held them. He shook her honey-color hair for them to fall on her shoulders. He put his hands on her hem tank top and lifted it off of her then carelessly threw it to the ground. He knelt in front of her as she caressed his hair. He lowered his pajama pants and she raised her feet to move it out of her. Steve looked up and laughed happily. Rose wore a shorty Captain America with his emblem printed on the front of the red panties.

"You bought it for me?" He looked up at her.

She rolled her eyes, "there's only one Captain America, so yeah."

He chuckled and also took it off, "did you buy a lot of them?"

"Yes, why? You don't like it?"

"I really really really like it. It's cute and... Very sexy." He rose and kissed her by putting his hands on her plump butt. She felt his penis getting harden on her belly and broke the kiss.

"You need to rest, Steve."

"You're too exciting... Rose." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes again and went into the bathroom, as Steve went in too and sat between her legs. He put his head on her chest, sighing. Rose took a yellow sponge and began washing him. Steve closed his eyes; the fruity smell of bath salts, the sweetness of Rose and the heat of the bath was a soothing mix. He felt weightless in the hot tub.

"Thank you for doing that for me."

"Shut up and relax."

"Yes ma'am."


	8. All I want

After bathing, Steve lied directly on the bed. He was so tired that when his head touched the pillow, he immediately fell asleep.

Rose was anyway in the kitchen to warm a plate of food for Bucky. She knocked on his bedroom door and he opened almost immediately. He had wet hair and it streamed down his face. He looked miserable, as if he carried the weight everyone on his shoulders. Rose gave him food dish and he agreed politely gently took it. She said kind words to try to comfort him as she did with Steve. and He thanked a bit coldly. He wanted to be alone, and she understood. They said goodnight, and Rose returned to her bedroom.

Steve was deeply sound asleep; she could hear his gentle snoring. Rose gave a last kiss on the forehead of her sleeping son in his cradle before going to slip under the sheets with Steve. She snuggled under the covers with him. She wanted to sleep in his arms, but he was lying on his stomach. She put a gentle kiss on his forehead and lay on her back and then fell asleep so quickly.

Rose was awakened by the cries of little Stevy. She quickly jumped out of bed before Steve would really wake up. The poor man was groaning painfully by moving as if searching for the strength to get up to take the baby. Rose carried little Stevy and rushed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"You almost woke him up, baby. That's not nice," she said softly, cradling the baby. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here, I'm here. You've been awakened a long time and you feel you're alone, uhn that's it? Oh I'm here now. Don't cry my angel." She said with a voice Rose started humming and moving from left to right to calm the baby who calmed in Rose's in her arms. "Argh I need to change your diaper," she made a disgusted voice and the baby giggled. Rose continued to make faces and funny voices by while filling a small basin of warm water.

She took off the baby's diaper and gave to Little Stevy a bath. She had time to brush her teeth and wash her face while the baby spent his time doing mini waves in the small water surface. After, Rose dried him with a large towel, and the baby's happy laughter rang through the room.

Little Stevy was growing so fast, she thought he could already walk if he wanted. He had tiny white teeth, and his eyes were as little as those of his mother. His hair looked like a complex, curly tufts of blond and honey-colored hair. His smile revealed his little dimples in the hollow of his mouth. She found him absolutely beautiful but all mothers would find her baby beautiful anyway. Stevenson was the Rose's sunburst. And she thanked God every day for having allowed her to survive the explosion at her university. She would not live without her son; she would be there for him, and protect him from evil people. Give him the protection she had not had when she was young. More than anything, Rose didn't want him to remain an only an unique child. Although when she was in Lagos, she was content in her celibacy ,being with Steve made her see life differently. She would have a large family with him but only when the time came was right.

Rose entered the bedroom to see that Steve was still asleep. The poor man had have a rude rough day yesterday. She could understand. He was him who was the one that was always awake while it was she who was tired. Now, the roles were reversed.

"Shhh ... Little Stevy don't make noise. Steve is sleeping, okay?" She whispered. Rose took the baby clothes, a layer small amount of the powder for baby's butt, and moisturizer from the drawer dedicated to Little Stevy, as silently as possible. Then, left the bedroom with the baby wrapped in a large white towel. She preferred to do her routine in the living room without to not disturbing Steve.

After, Rose put little Stevy in his high chair and gave him a teddy for entertainment as she made breakfast. She learned since she lives here that Americans love small full breakfasts. While she was content with milk and bread as breakfast, Barton's family liked that there was all full of there to be a lot of food including dairy products, fruits, cereals, bread toasted often toast, even meat like and bacon.

She learned how Laura concocted the breakfast for her family. The two women had become quite close over time. She could say that Laura was a lovely person. She showed her several typical American recipes that Rose didn't suspect. She thought that one day she would cook them for Steve. But for now she stewed food for the baby and gave it to the baby with a small plastic spoon. She suspected that the little rascal was going to brush the wipe his face with the food as the little greedy messy as he was. She laughed at him when he opened his mouth, to put the spoon and the spoon full clashed his cheek.

Rose finished cooking the breakfast for the two men. There were was a lot, but she didn't know if Bucky had the same appetite that as Steve then she made enough for two super soldiers. She put all the food dishes on two identical plates and took two daisies which came from the bouquet there was in the kitchen in a large green vase. It was a small gesture of gaiety, she hoped it would make them both smile. Rose finished feeding Little Stevy. She cleaned the mess and went to put him in a large playpen next to the couch, where Nate and he would play all day long until they were both tired. It was cute to see them together, and Rose wondered if one day they would be best friends like Steve and Bucky. Stevenson saw that the playpen was empty. He crawled in all directions but found only the plush toys.

"I know baby, but he will come back in a few days. And you'll play with him as before," she told him and he babbled. She smiled and walked away into the kitchen to take a tray of food to Bucky when he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He watched her put the pieces of fruit delicately on the tray as if she was serving a guest of honor. Rose looked at it, wondering if something was missing.

"Uhm maybe I should have asked him what he likes." She sighed.

"Morning." He said.

"Ooh Godness, you scared me!" She almost cried. Rose didn't want to admit it but, she had a mini heart attack when she heard his voice suddenly so close to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." He smiled gently.

"No. It's nothing, I was just coming to bring you food. C'mon, come and sit." She motioned her hand, and he went to sit on a wooden chair overlooking the island of the kitchen. "That is ... Uhm I don't know what you liked so I put a little bit of everything." She put the well-stocked food tray before him. "Enjoy your meal."

"You made this for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course. You're like his brother. I'm trying to make it seem like I'm good." She laughed.

"You don't need to. I think he is already infatuated with you."

"I hope so ..." She bit her lip, "Would you mind walking with us after? I want us to go on a picnic and maybe swim in the lake. You had a hard day yesterday. It'll be nice to have a little fun. "

"I-" Bucky was unable to say no before the baby began to cry.

"Gosh! Uhm enjoy your breakfast!" She ran from the kitchen.

Bucky remained pensive in front of the tray of food. He took a fork to the scrambled eggs and mildly burnt bacon. It was not perfect, but it was good. Compared to what he used to eat at home, it was luxurious. He never prepared so much breakfast. The attention made him smile despite his being mouth full. Plus there was a yellow daisy, right next to the orange juice glass.

Rose returned a few minutes after Bucky no longer heard the cries of the baby. She smiled seeing him eat the food and took the other tray to Steve.

"Morning Steve, are you awake?" She entered the bedroom with the tray in hand. Steve stirred in the sheets, moaning.

"Maybe ..."

She laughed, "I brought you breakfast in bed."

He yawned and sat on the bed. Rose came to lay the tray of food on his thighs, then sat on the edge of the bed. The bruises on his face were more apparent, but they weren't as bad as she thought.

Even barely awake, Steve looked like a damn Greek god. She thought it was a crime for his lips to be that pink.. She liked his blue eyes and his long eyelashes. Even his messy hair was sexy.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll start to believe you want to eat me," he said, amused. Rose practically drooling over him, smiled shyly and looked away.

"Uh I'll come back." She rose quickly.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for breakfast." He smiled at her from the corner of the mouth. His smile was undoubtedly charming.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Stop charming me. I know you're beautiful."

"Oh, so I'm beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes before laughing, "Good appetite, Cap." Rose heard the baby crying again downstairs.

She walked quickly to him to find him hanging on the edge of his playpen, crying furiously as if he had seen a monster. "Drama King!" he whispered. Obviously, the boy didn't want to play alone. She took a long cloth and hurriedly tied complicated knots to carry the baby on her back. Although she would much prefer carrying the baby on her stomach because she loved to cuddle him, she had to do some cleaning and needed her hands free.

When she went back into the kitchen, Bucky was still eating, lazily. He dragged the fork on the empty plate, which made a little shrill sound.

Rose looked at him a little bit disappointed, "You don't like it? I can make you something else if you prefer."

"Uhm no ... I'm just ... this breakfast brings back some memories." He looked up at her, forcing a smile.

"Of your life in Brooklyn?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say ... I hope it's not bad."

"You don't need to say anything. Your breakfast is delicious. Steve is very lucky to have you."

She smiled brightly and turned to wash the dishes. "Please, tell me more about Steve before the serum. He told me some stuff, but I'm sure you have more interesting things to tell me."

Bucky took a bite out of a slice of bacon before talking. Because it was overcooked, it crunched in his mouth. Rose could not do better.

"What do you want to know?"

Bucky was watching the boy on her back who was trying to reach the top of Rose's messy bun but he could not. He smiled at that. A little innocence in his life was a gift.

"I don't know. Tell me anything you remember."

"Alright ..." Bucky reached into his memories and smiled, "I remember his mother. She was nice and made the best apple pie in the neighborhood. She was always attentive to Steve and saw him as the most handsome man of the earth."

"Mmm I can try to do that, today." She said thoughtfully, "... but I would need apples... Uhm ... there is an apple tree in the meadow, I think," she muttered.

Bucky chuckled, "He liked to draw, and maybe he still does. He had always a Calpin and pencil with him and enjoyed drawing the passerby's. Also, Steve always wanted to dance, but he was too shy."

"That's already settled. He and I danced like crazy."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "Did he step on your foot?" He munched on delicious toast.

"No. Well, a few times, but he was pretty good. He moved, well like ..." Rose turned on herself with hands in the air as if they were on the shoulders of a person. She moved her hips to mimic the stride of Steve and Bucky laughed. "See? He was pretty good. It made me crazy that day." She also laughed and went back to do the dishes and clean the countertop.

"He remained seated, watching me dance with the ladies. There were some who found him cute but he always spoiled my efforts in finding him a date."

"I see ..."

"He loved watching the stars at night and listen to jazz in the morning and... he was often sick."

Rose turned around, wiping her hands, "Sick?"

"Yes, but that didn't stop him getting into fights."

She frowned, "I haven't seen him do that yet."

Bucky smiled," He never looked for a fight. He always interfered in fights to protect someone. Whatever the injustice, he ran to protect the victim. I don't have all the memories yet, but I remember that I was always there to protect him when he could not protect himself. He was really short and thin, but yet, he didn't hesitate to challenge the people around him. It feels good to remember that part of my life ..."

"You remember all that?" Steve came into the kitchen with the empty food tray. He had just got out of the shower and wore simple clothes: a shirt and a blue jeans.

"Her breakfast ..."

He smiled, "It's true that it was a reminder of the past when you came to eat at home." Steve said.

"Yes ..."

"Hey Rose," he leaned toward the little woman to kiss her and she closed her eyes, receiving his kiss.

"Hey Steve." She breathed on his lips, and he captured her lips in another soft kiss. Bucky smiled at them. There was something different between their kiss and the kiss Steve shared with Sharon. It emanated some natural thing between them. Her manner of gasping at each his move or his way of frowning of pleasure when she stroked him. There were some profound thing between them, some inexplicable thing that attracted them to each other ... An alchemy.

"Could you watch Little Stevy? It's time I go take a shower."

"Of course," he smiled. She turned and he grabbed the baby while she loosened the knots. Once released, she hurried to run, and he turned the baby in his arms. "Hi Stevy, How are- No no don't cry ... Uhm ROSE?"

Rose returned quickly, hearing the baby's crying. "Alright!" She took the crying baby and was patting his back while walking out the kitchen. He was adorable when he was sniffing. Once she was gone, Steve ran his hand through hair and turned to Bucky, who had a mean smile.

"Don't make that face, Buck." He laughed and turned to wash the dishes. He didn't want to give her more work.

"What face?" Bucky asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're a jerk," Steve said, reminded of their old ways.

Bucky hesitated for several minutes, "And you're a punk ... I guess."

Steve chuckled heartily. The breakfast of Rose had made did wonders, or it was simply just from being in a family atmosphere. Whatever made him recover his memory so fast, he could only be thankful for it .

Having finished cleaning the dishes, and he sat on a chair next to Bucky. He handled his phone, frowning with worry.

"What is the problem?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked up, pulled in his feelings, "Sharon told me that the Avengers are in prison."

Bucky smiled incredulously, "You're talking to her?"

"Uh yes ... She's an agent of Shield and she has information that can help us and ... What?"

"Nothing. Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, she should contact me when she has all the information about the prison. I will not let them rot in jail even if it makes us fugitives."

"Yeah ... Maybe I could help you. I can at least do that."

"Ok ..." Steve tapped his phone on his palm, thoughtfully. "Buck?"

Bucky looked up, "Do you think I should tell her about Sharon?"

Bucky smiled, "No, don't think so. You love her?"

"Yes ..."

"The kiss with Sharon was a mistake, and you will tell her that?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have to tell to Rose. She is a wolfess (pretty woman). But maybe I'm wrong, you know I'm not the same Bucky. My experience with women is a distant memory. All depends on you. "

"Yeah," Steve looked down.

"I never thought that Stevie would be caught between two beautiful women."

"Well, I didn't expect it either."

"Steve...What's a Barbie?"

Steve smiled thinking about Rose, "a doll."

"You finally got your babydoll with a body of bottle of coke if I might add." Bucky said with amusement and Steve chuckled.

"Yes, I got my babydoll. She is the person giving me what I wished for."

* * *

Steve and Bucky continued to talk about their past together. He didn't recall all of their past, just a few character traits of Steve and some images of fights. His missions as a winter soldier were in a Pandora's Box, not to be opened. Bucky didn't want to talk about it, and Steve didn't persist.

Rose returned, beaming with her baby in her arms. She wore a yellow dress with white flowers, black rubber boots, and a straw hat. Bucky easily noticed Steve's eyes glitter at her. The baby was dressed in a farmer style too with a little overalls and high tiles. The two formed a pair that looked like experienced farmers.

Rose had proposed to the two men to go walk a bit in the concession. Bucky was not very enthusiastic. He was constantly on his guards as if waiting for an enemy to move at any moment while Steve loved the wind, sun, and great open space.

The last time he came here, he had not had the opportunity to properly walk the green surroundings. Breathing the country air soothed him on the inside. He would never have imagined in his craziest dreams, walking in a meadow with Rose and her baby with Bucky to his left. Although both men were deep in thought, Rose enjoyed this walk. She amused herself, twirling Stevenson in her arms and the baby laughed loudly.

He arrived in front of a lake. There were a few pillars around. The two men sat on a piece of wood while Rose picked apples that were in good condition to put them in a basket. She later joined them. They remained sitting on the tree trunk while Rose spoke of Nigeria. She even suggested swimming in the lake, but the men didn't want to. She didn't insist. They talked by the lake for several minutes until they returned to the farm.

* * *

Rose had to leave them to go feed the animals. She was in the barn with three horses that the Barton's had. She heard a noise. She quickly turned around, panting.

"It's me ... Don't be afraid." Steve said.

"You scared me Steve!" She growled and he laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He walked toward her, "I came to see if you'd finished. You've been gone more than an hour ."

"Uh yes, I have been dragging a bit... Although I love my son, I often need time off." She said a little embarrassed, "by the way you left Stevenson alone?"

"He is sleeping and plus he is not alone. Bucky is in the house."

"But Bucky is not dangerous?"

"He will not touch a baby, Rose. He did a lot of bad things, but he is certainly not that kind of man."

She nodded even though it remained an element of concern within her. Rose touched his face with the palm of her hand, and he closed his eyes to the soft feel of her touch.

"Your bruises are already beginning to subside."

"I told you it will heal soon."

"Super soldier uhn?"

He blushed, "Yes." Rose smiled, seeing the redness on his cheeks. She took his hand and guided him to a ladder in the barn, "Where are you taking me, Ayotunde Rose?"

"You will see, Steven Rogers." She smirked. They ascended the ladder and mounted on a floor of the barn where there was hay but not much. There was a grand opening which was the barn window. You could see the house in the distance. The landscape was magnificent. They were lying comfortably on the hay and cuddling. "Sometimes I come here to watch the sky. It's so blue." She sat looking dreamily at the sky, "I think I like the country life. It's quieter than the city, that's for sure."

"You would like to live in the countryside?"

"I don't know. I'll have to work, and there is no real work for a scientist in the countryside."

"So you're a scientist?"

"Science teacher, though, not yet, but that's what I plan to become one day. I like the atmosphere of the school, and you will find it bizarre, but I love the feeling of chalk on the fingers."

He laughed, humble, "Yes, it is quite bizarre."

"Well, I love the smell of chalk, I love writing with chalk, I like the sound of chalk on a blackboard. You love drawing. Didn't you ever like the smell of a book or sheet? "

"Uhm now that you mention it... I love the smell of old book."

She smiled, "See, it's not so bizarre."

"Yes you are right. I have not drawn since ... Since I woke up. I have not had the inspiration to do so."

"You should, that's what you like to do. Maybe it'll take your mind off. It must not be easy to be a national hero."

He smiled, "No not really, but I like it too. It's a way to serve my country."

"Mmm Captain America ..." she said thoughtfully, he turned to her and looked at her thinking. Rose looked at the ceiling, she thought about all she had read on him when she did research on the internet. Wars and battles. "I'm a fan of yours." She said suddenly, turning to him also.

"And I'm a fan of yours. I love everything about you."

"Oh, you like everything about me, so you love me, then?"

"And if I tell you that I love you?" Rose remained petrified. They looked each other in the eye for a moment without saying anything. "If I tell you that I love you?" He repeated.

"I think ... I think I would tell you that I love you too." She murmured.

Steve looked deeply into her brown eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

Rose closed her eyes and gave herself completely in the sweet kiss. Steve slid his hands on her shoulders, her arms, he went down low on her hips and pulled her body closer to him. Steve put a kiss on her neck and lightly bit it to leave a mark. She hiccupped, then chuckled. He smiled on her brown skin and continued to kiss her skin, but stopped at the top of her breasts. He pushed away a slip of her dress to reveal a breast and began to kiss the brown flesh. Rose bit her lower lip to suppress a groan.

Steve slowly swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple before taking it fully into his mouth and suck on it.

"Mmm it's good ..." She moaned. He continued to suck her dark tit when suddenly he looked up in surprise. "What?" She asked worried.

"Uh I think I tasted your milk." He blushed furiously.

"Oh uh you ... Uhm you ... Uh," Rose stumbled over the words, not really knowing what to say.

"It is good."

She laughed like a schoolgirl and put both hands on her face, "I'm so embarrassed."

Steve chuckled, "No really, it's really good."

"Oh My God Steve! Don't say that." Steve laughed before giving the same attention to the other breast.

* * *

After their heated meeting in the barn, Rose asked him to get back. She could not really enjoy what Steve was doing to her, knowing that Stevenson was with Bucky. Not that she thought that Bucky could hurt him, but she didn't see him being the kind of man that liked to babysit.

Steve and Rose walked into the house, laughing at a joke he had made. When they entered the kitchen, they froze on seeing the kitchen state. Bucky was standing, with milk on his face and full of compote on the shirt while he was holding a spoon. Stevenson was in his small chair in front of Bucky and banged his table in front of him, also covered compote.

"Uh ..."

"What the hell happened?" Rose shouted, amused and angry at the same time.

"Language." Steve murmured.

"He started to cry and uh ... I tried to make a compote with the fruit like I saw you do, but he didn't want it so I tried to give him milk."

"Let me guess, he didn't want it either," she said and Bucky looked her sheepishly. Steve and Bucky were surprised when Rose laughed out loud which made the baby also laugh in his chair.


	9. Nightmare

_Steve walked on a street in Brooklyn, he was on the way to return home. He was carrying a bag and shoulder bag digging into his shoulder. He was thin and short. His shoulder ached because of the weight of the bag but he did not want to stop for that. It was already dark and he thought that Bucky was worried for him. He took a deep breath and quickened his pace. The streets were wet from the rain that hit rather hard on Brooklyn. His hair was slightly wet and kept falling into his eyes. He had to pass his hands through his hair to flip it back_

_He walked quietly, struggling with his hair when he heard a muffled cries and noises, stopping him immediately. He turned his head toward the dark alley, frowning. He could not see well in the dark. He waited a few seconds, but he heard nothing. He shrugged and kept walking until the muffled cries was heard again, paired with the sound of a bottle rolling on the floor._

_"Hello?" He said loudly and a woman cried before running towards him. When the woman came to his level, she tripped over a brick lying on the ground and fell on the dirty floor. Steve rushed without thinking to the woman, "Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay?" He crouched beside her and helped her up. She wept silently. "Ma'am?"_

_"Please don't let him touch me... Please," she begged. Steve froze seeing the face of Rose. A man appeared and grabbed her arm and she screamed._

_"Leave her alone!" He struggled to remove the hand of man on Rose but he was too low._

_"Who are you? Go play kid, don't meddle with things that don't concern you," the man said in a dangerous voice._

_"Please... Please No I don't want to," Rose cried. " Help me."_

_"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Steve shouted at his full lung capacity. He already felt his asthma starting because of the adrenaline. He rattled with the all the strength of in his arm to make the man release Rose but the man held her firmly. The man laughed and violently pushed Steve who fell downwards onto the ground._

_"No... Don't touch me... Please" Rose cried._

_"You and me, we will continue what we started," the man said to Rose as she struggled in his arms. Steve got up painfully._

_"No Steve ... Please help me!" Rose cried as the man brought her further into the dark alley._

_"Leave her alone, come fight me! Leave her alone!" Steve got up and started to run but hands sprang to restrain him. He struggled to free himself but the hands were firmly holding him. He heard the cries of Rose and the sound of her tears but he could do nothing to save her. " ROSE!" He shouted._

" ROSE!" He cried and sat on the bed, panting. Rose jumped too.

"Steve? What ... What happened?" She sat beside him and put a hand on his arm. He was breathing rapidly and he was covered in sweat. "Steve?" She murmured.

Steve looked around himself, he was in a bedroom, on a bed with Rose. He was not in Brooklyn and she was not in danger. He was trying to calm down.

"I ... I had a nightmare." He said while calming his breath.

"Steve ... You called my name..." she murmured, and he turned his head toward her. Rose looked worried. "Steve? What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" She put a hand on his forehead, he terribly heated, "You have a high temperature."

"No, don't worry... It was just a bad dream. I'll come back." He got up quickly and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Rose sighed and got up to check if the baby had woken up. Fortunately, Stevenson slept well. She sat herself on the bed and lay under the sheets while looking at the closed door of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Steve came out of the bathroom and came slipping under the sheets with her. He laid on his back and put a hand under his head.

Rose bit her cheek to prevent herself from talking. She just watched his profile silently.

"Steve..." she said in a frightened voice.

"Hey..." He completely turned on her side to be facing her. He stroked her arm and she put a hand on his cheek. Still hot. "I just had a bad dream."

"You did the same yesterday don't you?" He nodded, "you scream my name because you see me in your nightmare." He nodded again, "do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed, "you were attacked and I couldn't save you because I am too weak. My body is that of pre-serum and I couldn't defend you. I am aware of all the risks I put you in by introducing you into my life and I... I feel selfish. People might hurt you to get to me. Look at Bucky, he has no relationships since he is the winter soldier because he doesn't want to blame himself for the death of someone he loves in addition of the murders he is already responsible for. I don't want to anything happening to you at all. "

Rose stroked him and kissed him lightly. Nothing will happen to me while you're with me and you're not selfish because I want to be here with you. Stop worrying." She pecked his lips, "I love you." She said before kissing him full on his mouth.

Steve opened the mouth to let her tongue enter. He laid on his back and she climbed atop him. He stroked her thighs and sat to remove her pink tank top. He put his head between her breasts and took a deep breath.

"I want to protect you, I want to make you happy."

She wrapped her arms around of his neck, "you make me already happy and you already protect me." She moaned.

In a quick move, he laid her on her back with him on top of her. He began dragged his tongue on her chest and put his hands flat on her breasts.

"Your breasts are so perfect," he sighed with pleasure. Her nipples were already hard on his palms. He knew she had to be wet and ready for him.

"Taste me, "Rose groaned. The warm hands of Steve on her chest were a delight. Steve engulfed one nipple in his mouth and he seemed to taste the honey. Rose arched her back at his sucks.

"Ahh, Steve..."

He continued to kiss her body following the path of the valley her breasts to her stomach. Arriving at the level her panties, he got on his knees and pulled the panties down her golden legs. He licked the inside of her thigh and he could see her wet perfect pussy. Rose was at the absolute edge excitement. His penis was also hard rock for her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He quickly took off his boxer and positioned himself on her. Steve teased her clit, sliding his penis above it.

"Steve ... Please." She put her hands on his shoulders and moved her hips to give the friction to her sensitive bud.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me, please take me. Do what you want to me, make me- ahh..."

He entered her easily; she was already so wet. He moaned softly while his hips moving in and out. His elbows rested on the bed; he was looking her face while he penetrated her.

"Steve..." She began to tremble, she closed her eyes and moaned, the sounds stifled by his kisses.

"Do you love me?" He asked as he pumped into her hard and fast.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"So much."

"You will never leave me?"

"NEVER!"

His movements became faster, "I'm coming... Do you want it? Do you want me to come inside you? I want to get you pregnant Rose." He groaned. She had both hands on his cheeks and looked into his light blue eyes. "Tell me yes, please. Tell me you want it"

"I want it."

As if her acceptance had stoked a fire in him, he fucked her harder. He knew he was rough but she seemed to enjoy it. Then she had her second orgasm, Steve pushed his penis deeply inside her before pouring his semen into her belly in a deep groan.

They were out of breath, breathing rapidly, their faces close to one another. Steve moved out of her and she winced in pain.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if... I mean I didn't mean..."

She chuckled, "Steve?"

"Yes."

"You made me see stars. Don't apologize for that."

He smiled and put his forehead on hers, "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too." She replied softly. Steve came out of her and lay down beside her. Rose came in his arms and put her head in the hollow of his neck. "Did you really say what you wanted to say?" She murmured. Rose could feel Steve's sperm dripping out her pussy.

"Absolutely." He closed his eyes. He vowed inwardly that he would never let the nightmare he had become reality.

* * *

**Somewhere in Russia**

"I received confirmation that the asset is with Captain America." A woman with an American accent said, speaking in front of a screen. "He has the only asset left, all the others were killed in their cryogenic cell."

"Billions of dollars end in smoke..." The man in the red suit said angrily, "time and money end in smoke and the only remaining winter soldier has one arm." He ruminated then took a drag of his cigar, "where is the asset?"

"We do not know yet but some of the Shield were put under surveillance. The asset has to necessarily be kept with Captain America so he would be easy to find him. Sooner or later, Captain America will ask for help from his friends and he will lead us directly to the asset. " The woman said, "I'm on the case don't worry, I will find him."

The man in the red suit smiled, "Oh I don't worry, Madam Hydra. We woke you up for that."

The attractive woman with black and green hair gave him a cocky smile and the man cut video call, an image of a red skull with tentacles appeared on the screen.

* * *

Steve, Rose and- Bucky spent a quiet day on the farm. Bucky helped with the tractor while Steve and Rose took care of the animals. Laura and the children had to return the next day so they wanted everything to be ready on arrival. They took breakfast together, Bucky smiled a little more. Maybe it was because of the fresh air and the peaceful atmosphere but he seemed to be happy. He almost buried his growing guilt inside him. He was not the only one who buried feelings, Steve did too. He felt responsible for the Avengers and it was his fault why they were in prison. He had to release them so that's why he asked for help from Sharon.

They were all in the kitchen. Steve and Rose was busy by filling the apple pie while Stevenson was on her back and Bucky was sitting next to the kitchen table by eating plums.

"Stop doing that!" Rose laughed.

"I don't do nothing," Steve said innocently.

"I see you make faces at him. He'll want to play with you and when you to refuse he will cry." Rose said placing the cut apple pieces on the pastry.

"Alright I stop," Steve smiled.

"I think it's good now, don't you think?" Rose admired their work.

"Yes, it only remains to bake it and let it bake for forty minutes." Steve took the mold and went to put it in the oven.

"I hope it will be delicious."

"It will be delicious, Steve is as good at making pies as Sarah," Bucky chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?"

Steve and Bucky looked each other.

"We can play cards like yesterday." Steve suggested.

Rose pouted, "Bucky wins every time."

"I can let you win." Bucky said amused.

"No, no I want to play in fairly. If Captain America was willing to give me cards I'm sure I could beat you."

"I don't like cheating, Rose."

She rolled her eyes, "it's not cheating." She sat in front of Bucky, "it's helping me to beat him."

"It's always cheating," he sat next to her. "And I'm not good at cards either. It would be pointless." Rose pouted and he chuckled. "C'mon don't be angry, I bet you're gonna win this time." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uhm I don't think so but it'll be fun to try."

"No cheating," Bucky raised a finger and Rose smiled mischievously.

"Stop winning then."

"Bucky let her win, please."

"I will not do that, Punk."

"I don't want him to do that, Punk." She tapped on the arm of Steve and he laughed.

"Alright, let's begin now." He took the cards and waved them.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. Rose untied the scarf to put the baby on her lap. He seemed calm so she got up quickly to go put him in his small park, until Steve finished with the cards. She returned to find them, laughing. "Hey Brooklyn's guys, what is so funny?"

"Stevie offered to give me his share of apple pie just to let you win and he confessed to me that he was sure that you will not win." Bucky said in a monotone voice and Steve glared him with his eyes.

Rose crossed her arms with a sullen face, "And what did you answer him with?"

"I'll tell Rose."

"Jerk!"

"Punk," Bucky laughed.

Rose took her cards and sighed seeing that she still had no luck. Both men chuckled knowingly and she squinted.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't laugh!" Steve raised his arms.

"He laughed, babydoll" Bucky sang.

"Would you stop calling her babydoll?!"

"I asked her permission." Bucky was mocking the jealousy of Steve.

"And you let him call you babydoll?" Steve asked Rose.

She shrugged, "and what? You call me African Barbie." She came out two cards and placed them on the card stack in the middle of the table.

"Because you're my babydoll." He put two cards too on the stack. Rose watched him from the corner of her eye; Steve was adorable when he was jealous. Jealous men looked angry, and Steve was absolutely adorable. Rose bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Kiss me, Captain," she drew her lips to him.

"No." He growled.

"C'mon I know you want to kiss me."

He laughed, "No not until he continue to call you babydoll."

"Alright lovers, I'll call her uh... Honey, because the color of her hair is honey and she always smells like sugar."

Rose smirked of happiness, "so sweet, Bucky." She bent to pull the cheek of Bucky and he blushed, laughing.

"Buck, it's your turn." Steve grumbled.

"It was you who refused to kiss her, don't blame me for being better with female nicknames." He put two cards on the stack with a mocking smile on lips. Then he took two cards on the pile up card.

"He's right, he's good with women."

"Eat your plums, Buck." Steve frowned.

"I like you too, Stevie."

"Angry cap!" Rose whispered. Bucky and she exchanged a look and they giggled together.

"Okay, Rose can you play now?"

"Yeah, don't push me. You push me enough last night," Rose said with a soft voice. Steve could not help smiling. "So you want to kiss me now?" She pouted. "Please just a tiny kiss, just for one second." She begged. Steve licked his lips; he liked her pink ones. He looked at them with envy and looked down, smiling.

"C'mon Stevie, kiss her so she could continue to play."

Steve laughed, Rose grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him toward her. Their lips crashed and they closed their eyes. They were lost in the heat of the kiss when Bucky got up quickly. Steve broke the kiss.

"Buck?"

"Someone is coming," he said with gloomily voice that Rose could barely recognize. Steve has also risen and the two men got out of the kitchen quickly. Rose sat debating with herself if she had to get up to reach or remain seated. When she heard voices, she also rose up out of the kitchen. She found Steve and Bucky standing next to a beautiful blonde.

"Uh ... Hi" she said softly.

"Good morning, I'm Sharon Carter." The blonde woman came to shake her hand. Rose frowned but held out her hand too. Without answering back.

"You shouldn't have come, what if someone followed you..." Steve said worried.

"I was careful Steve, don't worry. This place is safe." Sharon said. "And I didn't want to talk about confidential things over the phone." Steve nodded and looked at Rose who did not look happy. Bucky walked past Rose and took her hand to pull her toward the kitchen. But she tore her hand out and went into the living room. "So I came with the prison floor plans where others are retained." Sharon said.

"Come into the kitchen." Steve guided her. Bucky was already sitting on his chair with a serious expression.

Sharon put her bag on the table, "I have had some useful information about the prison and some plans." She was beginning. "Are you okay? I know what happened with Tony and-"

" I'm fine."

"Hey I'm here now," Sharon patted his arm tenderly. It was at this time that Rose entered the room with her baby in her arms. They turned to look at her walking toward the chair next to Bucky. "Your son is beautiful." She said gently.

"Thank you." Rose replied coolly. She didn't appreciate the way Sharon was touching Steve. "I'm Rose by the way and this is my son, Stevenson."

"The name of your son is Stevenson?"

"Exactly what you heard."

"Sharon ... The plan ..." Steve said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, so ..." She took the plans in her bag and laid them on the table. "They are held in the Raft. It's located deep in the ocean near New York City, this jail contains the most dangerous criminals ever captured. If you want to release the Avengers, you had to be careful not to alter the structure of the prison. These criminals must in no case escape, "she said harshly," the prison itself is deep below the ocean floor. I have the structure plans, longitude and magnitude of the exact location. It was not easy to get, I had to introduce myself in Fury's office to root out this information."

"Do you think he'll find out?"

"Yes, he will find out but at this point I would say that it was to help you. He supports you Steve even if it didn't show it in Vienna."

He nodded, "I don't want you to have more problems because of me."

She smiled, "I do it for you."

"Thanks ..." Steve was not aware of how he looked at her but Rose and Bucky had noticed it. Rose was perplexed about the nature of their relationship when he told her he felt nothing for Sharon, Rose could see that it was a lie.

"I have to go, I cannot stay here any longer. I am on a mission."

"Alright, I'll let you know the day I'll release them. We must first study the plans."

"You look good," Sharon put her hands on his chest and kissed the corner of his mouth. Steve took off her hands nervously.

"Uhm... yes I'll walk you."

"Goodbye," she said to Rose and Bucky who remained motionless. She was following Steve out of the house where her car was parked. "I feel they don't like me very much. Is it just an impression or is it real?" Steve opened the car door for her, "Steve, I'm talking to you, look at me and answer me."

"Rose and I, are together." He said quickly and Sharon stiffened.

"Alright then." She got into the car and slammed the door.

"Sharon let me explain..."

The woman didn't listen and started the car speed away from the property under a cloud of dust. Steve remained standing, watching her go. He felt like a complete idiot and he had not even faced Rose yet. He took a deep breath and entered the house.

He entered the kitchen and found them to continue playing. He sat at the table and stared guiltily at Rose but she completely ignored him. Bucky tapped his cards on the table and they were four red kings.

"You won ... Again." She murmured then looked up at Steve, " and I have lost... Again."

" Rose-"

"Tell me Captain did your girlfriend know you have already a girlfriend or did you plan to play on both sides?" She asked coldly. Both men remained silent. "Did you sleep with her while I was recovering from my wounds?"

"No! Of course no... But... We kissed." He admitted, ashamed.

Rose licked her lower lip and smiled falsely, "You kissed her..."

"Yes but-"

"Don't... Don't, Steve," she stood up and left the room.

During the rest of the day, Steve tried to talk to her but she would not hear him. It was as if a wall had risen between them. Rose tasted the bitter taste of betrayal while Steve tasted the bitter taste of regret. He knew he had acted wrongly. He should have said that to her from the beginning and explain his confusion to her. But now it was too late, Rose had thought of his indiscretion in the wrong way and he bitterly regretted it.

Steve sat on the bed waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom. He thought of different ways to present his apology and explain that he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to tell her that at that time he was confused about what he wanted and he had lost Peggy. At that time he was desperately seeking something to cling onto and Sharon was there for him. He knew he was wrong, he knew he had betrayed her trust even then he had messed up her whole life. He could not find words to express how sorry he was. He watched his fingers moved without control when the door of the bathroom opened.

Rose turned off the light, went to give a last look at the baby in his cradle and came to lie on her side in silence. He looked on, helpless and unsure about what to say or do. Rose was lying on the bed and she was holding back her tears.

"Steve ... I want to go back to Lagos."

Steve jumped and lay down on the bed, resting on one elbow, "Listen, I know I have hurt you but-"

"I said I want to go back to Lagos."

"I know I've disappointed you but ... Please stay with me." He said in a sad voice. "It was just a kiss..."

Rose sat down hurriedly, "Oh great! Just one kiss? It's nothing you're right maybe I should give you a medal for being so successful." She said sarcastically, "you were right, you are selfish!" She screamed and then rose from the bed first and Steve stood up too, "I'll go back to Lagos with or without your help Steve. Even if I have to call my father I will do it. I swear I will do it just to get out of here."

He looked down, "I can not let you do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is part of Hydra, he has committed a terrorist crime and when the authorities tried to arrest him, he ran away."

Rose didn't believe her ears, "you hid from me the fact that my father is a dangerous fugitive of Hydra?"

"He knows you helped me and-"

"I didn't help you! You commanded a woman to rummage through my head and that's how you got your information. I didn't help you because I wanted but because you forced me!"

"You cannot go back now, I'm afraid he takes revenge and-NO please, please don't cry," he walked slowly toward her, but she stepped back.

"I would never had talked to you... I would never have known you." She cried. "That's why you're afraid for me, that's why all these nightmares? You know I'm in danger and... Do you think I'm stupid Steve?"

"No, no Rose I don't think that way... I wanted to protect you."

"You could have protected me by telling me the truth." She cried. Suddenly, Rose gasped feeling something poking her neck. She put her fingers to her neck and then looked at her fingers. There was blood. Her eyes rolled back before she fell into the arms of Steve who caught her narrowly.

"Rose..." Steve frowned removing the dart off her neck.

"STEVE!" Bucky cried upon entering their room, "they are there." Both men heard the glass sounds that break in the ground floor.

Bucky was not Bucky anymore when he descended the stairs, he was the winter soldier. While the winter soldier was fighting against the Hydra agents, Steve closed the bedroom windows and the front door to go help him. Even with one arm, Bucky remained relentless in the fight. With the help of Steve, they have overcome several armed officers.

Someone ordered them to withdraw. A hooded man run outside the house and Steve followed him by running too. He could see a Quinjet fly off them ground. The man was shot dead and Steve stopped to look back. Bucky was holding a handgun on the porch of the house.

The farm was no longer a safe place.

Steve ran up the stairs as quickly as possible and opened his bedroom door. Rose was not lying on the ground where he left her off. He went to check the baby crying furiously in his cradle. He was safe. But Rose was not there. Steve was panicking, he searched for her in all the rooms of the house but she was not there. Hydra had kidnapped her.

" ROSE!" Steve shouted as strong as he did in his nightmares.

* * *

A man poured a bucket of water over the woman lying on the floor of the cell. Rose woke up coughing.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead, someone wants to see you." The gunman said.

Rose coughed while her little body trembled a little in the cold of the filthy cell. She heard footsteps and raised her wet head.

"No..." She trembled.

"It's good to see you again, kid." Joseph Ayotunde said with a wicked smile on his lips. "Hail Hydra."


	10. A rose for a tear

It's been a month since Steve sought Rose out. Long months of research with the help of the Shield. At least the unofficial help of the Shield. Sharon even helped. He had flatly apologized to her for his behavior with her and she had forgiven him in some ways.

Rose was in a cell of Hydra in Russia, at Berlin. It was clear that it was a trap to lure Bucky in but he insisted that he wanted to be part of the mission. He blamed himself for the kidnapping of Rose. For two days in Barton's farm, he felt normal because of her. He enjoyed a normal life and laugh countless times. He could not leave Rose in Hydra's hands without do something.

So Steve, Bucky and Sharon went to Berlin. There were ten of agents of Shield ready to fight, but it was Hydra and Fury who didn't want to leave Hydra to prosper without reacting. Even if Steve was still a fugitive, Fury care, which was what he said to Steve. Hydra was absolutely evil and had to be eradicated in all ways.

The trio was in a hotel in Berlin. They were preparing to break into a masked ball given in a large reception room a few blocks. Rose had to be there as some member for Hydra. The masked ball was covert, for a meeting for members of Hydra. With their mole, they knew that this reception was given in favor of the new head of Hydra who was a woman apparently as influential as the Red Skull.

This time there were no Avengers with Steve- just he, Bucky and some agents of Shield. The mission was a bit dangerous. It was necessary to infiltrate and arrest the members of Hydra. Bucky had to be positioned on a building opposite as a sniper. Steve didn't want to risk someone using the codes of the Red Book to activate the winter soldier again.

In the evening, everyone was ready. The agents of Shield were awaiting the signal in a large black truck behind the building while Bucky was positioned on the roof of a building across the ballroom. Even with one arm, he remained a formidable sniper and he was ready to protect his teammates.

The masquerade ball had already begun. The luxurious cars brushed and filed past the opera house. Steve and Sharon arrived in a limo and the doorman opened the door for the woman. Sharon wore a stunning black strapless dress and her hair was free in fine blond curls on her shoulders. Steve was wearing his black and white suit with a bow tie. Both wore black masks around the eyes. At least the fact that it was a masked ball was to their advantage. It allowed them to go incognito among the many guests masked. The couple held hands as they entered the large beautifully decorated room.

There were large crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the room was in a black and white theme while a divine orchestra played on the platform. Everyone had different styles of masks, others had disguised their face while others wore leather or iron masks in the same color of their outfit.

"I'll take a tour of the room." Steve said, looking at every woman with mocha skin color.

"The agents are already posted, we must find the dignitaries of Hydra." Sharon murmured, gracefully walking hand in hand with Steve.

"I know I'll be fast. I have to find her, Sharon."

"I know but don't forget that the mission is to stop the dignitaries of Hydra. This woman in lead looks dangerous, if we don't stop her she will become major blow for us."

"Yes. We will act but first I have to find Rose."

"Alright, we meet at the bar to the checkpoint. I'll try to use my charms to get some information." She was already smiling at some men in the room.

"I don't doubt that you will succeed, you look beautiful in that dress." He tells her.

"Thank you Steve. Go now." Sharon walked away from him swaying. The beautiful blonde mingled in the crowd while Steve made his way to the bar. There were many people and all were masked. But he knew she was there somewhere and he'd be damned if he let her spend one more night again in the hands of Hydra. He feared terribly what they could do to her.

Arriving at black bar, he sat down on a chair and unbuttoned the first button of his elegant suit.

"Good evening Sir, what can I serve you?" A masked server asked in English. The ball was composed largely of people who spoke English, so the waiters spoke English or Russian to the guests.

"I'll take a glass of water please."

" Still or sparkling?" The man asked politely.

"Still please." The waiter nodded and within seconds he put the glass of water on the bar before Steve. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine, sir." The server leaned slightly forward and went to serve other guests.

Steve sipped his glass of water while watching the room.

"Bucky, do you hear me?" He whispered quietly. He had an earpiece in the ear that allowed him to speak to Bucky.

 _"Yes. I have not seen her yet_." Bucky said with an eye looking through the viewfinder of his M700p sniper rifle.

" Neither do I."

_"She's here somewhere, as soon as I see her, I will warn you."_

"Alright." Steve drank his glass of water and put it on the table.

The room was packed, there were even fire-eaters in some corner. People raved about the show and the music. Steve could see Sharon talking to a group of men with a glass of champagne in hand. His blue eyes scrutinized every face in the search for Rose.

 _"Steve? She is walking towards the bar at your left_." Bucky said Steve and heart skipped a beat. He turned to his left and saw her. Rose actually was walking to the bar holding an empty glass. Her beauty stunned Steve.

Rose wore a colored satin dress that had a gold sexy neckline. Her hair was pulled into a round bottom bun; she wore thin gold earrings and shoes of the same color. Her voluptuous curves cramped in the ridiculously smooth dress. She wore a black mask around her brown eyes and long black gloves that went up her forearm. Several men turned toward her path to ogle her, she was definitely a beauty. He had never seen her in such a dress and the worst was that he had spent weeks worrying about her fate. He thought he would find her ill while she was there more beautiful than ever. Rose stopped at the bar and asked for a refill of champagne. Steve was overwhelmed by the feelings he felt. He wanted to take her away from here as quickly as possible but he must act discreetly.

He rose off his chair and walked slowly toward her. He was breathing slowly and his heart was beating hard in his ears. He arrived at her level, right next to her. She did not the smell like baby cream like she did in his memories. She smelled like flowers, surely a feminine fragrance.

"Thank you," Rose said, taking the glass of champagne and emptied it in one gulp and then rested on the chair, "Can I have an another please?" She asked to the barman and he nodded before filling her glass of champagne again.

" Rose?" Steve said with his blue eyes shining blue by his black mask.

"Thanks," she took the glass refilled and emptied it in the same manner as the first "And another, please."

" Rose?" She turned to look at him. Rose took her newly filled glass and sipped watching in Steve's eyes. "Rose ... I came to take you with me."

She laughed, "good evening Captain, I admit that I didn't recognize you at first. The mask fits you pretty well, it makes your blue eyes pop." She said casually, Steve was speechless.

"So you said you came here for what, again?" She sipped her glass of champagne.

"For you," he replied softly.

"For me?"

"Yes...I searched you Rose and now I'm here to save you. Bucky is there too, we are here to save you. I have to get you safe before agents of Shield act."

Rose put the champagne on the bar, licking her lips, as she crossed her legs so the slit in her long dress, which was gold, revealed her brown thigh. "So if I understand well you're here to save me? Yes?"

"Of course, We-"

" I feel good here."

He frowned, "I don't know what they did to you but I will not let you stay here one more night."

Rose laughed falsely, "Well it's too late to play the hero, Captain America. I don't want to go with you; I'm fine here. I'm used to being here. Berlin is a beautiful city." She said coldly. This woman had nothing to do with Rose he knew.

Steve clenched his jaw, "Rose, what's wrong with you? You have a child. Stevenson calls you every day."

She cocked her head to the side as if she had seen something intriguing about him, "My son...Stevenson...where is he?"

Steve swallowed hard, "he is with Laura. She and the children are safe. He needs his mother."

"No, he's better where he is," she drank again her champagne glass and drained it.

"What's wrong with her?" Bucky asked worried.

Steve lightly touched her arm with one hand, "Rose Ayotunde, no matter what they have done to you, you will come with me."

"No Captain America, the real question is what you have you done to me?" She licked her dry lips, "since you came into my life-You know what I don't know why I'm talking to you." She stood up and took her glass with her. Steve grabbed her arm and she turned so fast that her champagne glass lay back a little on her gloves. "Get your hands off of me Captain America."

"I have a name and you know it, you used to call me by my name. Do you-even remember me? Did they erase your memory?"

"I said let your hands off of me, Captain America or I swear I'll scream your name right now and your whole plan will be in the water."

"Rose ... I love you. I will do anything for you." The sadness of Steve was like a weight of a ton in his heart.

"I don't fucking care now let me go my arm." She was trying to get out of him.

"Steve, we must act now. I identified three dignitaries of Hydra." Sharon said in the headset. "We must pass in action now."

"Let me go now or I'll scream," she threatened.

"Pass the action now," he told Sharon, looking Rose into her eyes.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA IS HERE!" Rose shouted with all her forces. The music stopped and everyone turned to them. Steve dropped the arm and Rose run away from him.

"Bucky don't let her go far." Steve said, worried.

" _Got it_ ," Bucky said.

The light of the chandeliers in the room completely extinguished suddenly giving way to white emergency light and sirens sounded in the room. Everyone screamed before running to the exits. Shots rang out and Steve run to help Sharon and the other agents of Shield. Hydra armed guards began to shoot at them. Steve avoided the bullets under the wooden tables. He easily brought down several men without a wapon.

Sharon was fighting with a man of Hydra who was twice of her size. The black man was big and strong and he also was winning her.

"C'mon sweet blonde, Is that everything you have?" Joseph said before punching her to the stomach. Sharon grimaced but quickly resumed giving him blow with her knees in the balls.

"Do you want more? Son of a bitch." She took a chair and broke it on his back. Joseph moaned painfully on the floor.

"SHARON," Rose shouted behind her. Sharon turned to see that Rose was standing and pointing a gun at her. Sharon raised her hands.

"Put down your weapon, Rose."

"Kill her," Joseph coughed hard on the floor.

"Rose? Put down your weapon!" Steve said breathless few meters of the women. Rose didn't flinch.

Joseph got up from the ground heavily. Rose changed her trajectory to her father. He frowned.

"It is not me you gotta kill, kid. Now kill this bitch. Otherwise-" Joseph trailed off and fell to the ground with a hole in his head. Rose had killed him in cold blood. Steve had his eyes wide. It was Rose who killed this man, her father. She had killed someone. Rose then pointed the gun at her side in her own head. When Steve was running to keep her from killing herself, Bucky put a bullet through her leg and she dropped the gun, crying in pain.

* * *

The journey by Helicarrier, to the base of the Shield, was quiet. The team returned with two agents of Hydra. But at least he had the prisoners in question. Fury had given shelter to Steve and Bucky even if they were fugitives; Fury could not have Captain America be a criminal.

Rose had not said a word during the journey. She was not seriously injured; the bullet had grazed her thigh. Bucky had just wanted to keep her from killing herself. She had tried to commit suicide. Steve still could hardly believe it. He felt guilty, but not as much as Bucky. When he looked into her brown eyes, he saw nothing. Not a spark of malice he saw in them before. She seemed empty to something. He knew that look; he had the same when Hydra erased his memory. But she seemed to remember everything.

They didn't say anything when they got off the Quinjet, not when when they walked into the hallway of the flying boat or when they took the elevator to go to their place as well. Bucky had a room next to that of Steve but there was no third chamber for Rose. She was supposed to be in the same room as him but now he didn't know whether to go to sleep in Bucky's bedroom or to prevent her from being alone.

She entered the small room and looked straight into the bathroom. Steve sat on the cot and loosened his bow, getting so frustrated that he ended up tearing it out. He was angry, confused, and sad and felt so horribly guilty. He placed his elbows on his knees and bowed his head. He felt as if he had sullied the purest thing he had in his life. She tried to kill herself and everything was his fault.

The tortuous thoughts about what Hydra could do to her made him want to vomit. He had sworn to protect her, he wanted to give her a good life with Stevenson but everything went wrong so quickly and so badly. He blamed himself a lot. He knew he had to have a talk with her, but he didn't know by the gods what to say and where to start.

Steve had not moved from his position, still dressed in white shirt and suit and leather shoes. Rose opened the door of the bathroom with a towel clip above her breasts. She had wet hair dripping down her head in honey waves.

"Would you mind giving me something to wear, please?"

"Yes, of course..." Steve stood up and walked to the open bag lying on the table just below a large window. He took out her clothes and underwear. She came him behind him and he turned around to give them to her. "Your clothes are in that bag. I came with some."

" Thank you." She went back into the bathroom to change and after returned to the bedroom to lie down on the bed under the sheets.

He sat back on the bed, his head down. "Why you try to kill yourself?" He murmured. "Why?"

"Because I am broken, I am no longer the same."

"What have they done to you, Rose?"

"You don't want to know... could you go sleep with the asset? I want to sleep alone, if you don't mind."

Steve turned his head, frowning, "What did you just call him?"

"The asset, now leave me alone."

He sighed. "Tell me what they have done to you."

"Could you stop talking to me? Just go." She huffed angrily.

Steve got up and walked to the door without saying anything, he looked one last time at the prone form of Rose before going out and closing the door. He put his forehead on the closed door and closed his eyes. Time to pick up the erratic beats of his broken heart. After a few minutes he entered the bedroom of Bucky. He didn't sleep; he was standing in front of the large window and stared into the darkness of the night.

"Is she ok?" Bucky asked without turning.

"No, Buck, she's not ok. Something happened to her and she doesn't want to talk about it. I'm lost...I don't know what to do to help her."

"I'm sorry Steve." Bucky said softly.

"It's not your fault but mine."

He said then he punched in gray iron wall, "I should have protected her!" He hit it again, "Now I lost her and it's my fault," he put his forehead on the wall where there was now the imprint of his fist.

Steve felt Bucky's hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry..."

"No, It's all my fault."

Someone knocked on the door and the two men turned their heads simultaneously. Then Bucky went to open the door.

"Honey?" He saw a gleam in her eyes that was not normal. Her eyes were completely extinguished.

"Добрый вечер зима солдата." (Good evening winter soldier)

Bucky squeezed the handle of the door so hard that his shoulders became white.

"Don't do that Rose," he murmured.

"страстное желание." (Longing)

"Don't do that," Bucky repeated. He began to feel the tingling in his phantom metal arm.

"Buck? What she is saying?" Steve approached them.

"ржавые." (Rusted)

With a quick movement, Bucky snaked his hand around Rose's neck. "I SAID DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted to her while he was choking Rose. Steve reacted instinctively and hit the arm of Bucky, who whistled in pain before let her go. Rose fell to the floor by coughing.

"Bucky! Wake up!" Steve said by holding him. "It's Rose! It's Rose!" He said to Bucky, who was calming his breathing rapidly. Bucky blinked several times before the wreath of fog that had engulfed him cleared. If Steve were not there, he would have killed her for sure. "Calm down Bucky! Rose go to your room NOW." Steve shouted.

Rose had tears in her eyes; she rose in distress and went into her room before slamming the door and locking it. It wasn't her who said that, she hated herself for doing that Bucky. But it was stronger than she. Hydra had done a damn good job. She knew inside of her that she would not be the same. Rose just wanted to die. Not only because of what she went through but because her heart was crumbling to see her son.

She didn't want to talk to Bucky; she just wanted to ask Steve if she could call Laura to hear the voice of her son. She thought she could handle her hurt by calling Steve, Captain, so as not to to think of Stevenson. But she thought about him anyway, he was her beloved son and she wanted to hear his baby's voice one last time. She could kill someone to hear her baby's voice.

When Bucky opened the door it was like a broken part of her Hydra had used resurfaced. The part that Hydra had, somehow. She couldn't help herself when she had said what she said to Bucky while she fully knew the consequences. Rose felt horrible for many reasons and this was another new reason to feel horrible.

She felt the bile rise in her throat and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. She didn't vomit much; she had not eaten at all that day. The feeling gnawed her insides gently.

* * *

Bucky had remained in his room, he would not come out. He still felt too shaken by the words Rose had told him yesterday and didn't want to risk having another crisis. Steve brought him food and he tried to help him the best he could.

Fury insisted that Rose be questioned as well. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. She was evasive about what she suffered but she gave much vital information about Hydra and its various branches in the world. After the interrogation, Steve tried to talk to her but was like talking to a wall. Although he preferred that Bucky did not to break down, he would not let her go. He loved her and he would do everything to have back the Rose of his memories.

Rose walked for several minutes before arriving at a door leading to the outside, on a platform height. She opened it and welcomed the strong wind. It was like being in a military airport. There were plenty of aircrafts, helicopters and Quinjets on the track. Her hair, curled in honey-color, was flying in the wind, but she didn't care. The view was beautiful. The sky and clouds differed significantly. It was just beautiful. Rose smiled despite herself.

"Hello, unknown."

Rose jumped a little, "Uhm, who are you?" She asked, looking at the man sitting on the ground. He had one leg resting on the ground and a bent leg to stand on his elbows on his knee.

"You're an unknown person and it's you who found me here, enjoying the beautiful view then it's up to you to identify yourself...unknown."

Rose narrowed her eyes. He was right.

"I'm Rose."

"You are not an agent of the Shield."

"No...I'm a civilian." Rose didn't know why she wanted to sit next to him but she did. "I was abducted by Hydra and they asked me questions about it." She turned her head towards the man who had not taken his eyes off her, "now tell me who you are."

"I am Grant Ward and I was part of Hydra before being an agent of Shield, maybe during that time too. They fact is I'm a prisoner here because of the crime I have committed but I am also used for dangerous tactical missions so that the bomb in my neck won't explode. At least I can enjoy freely walking in the boat. Isn't wonderful? " He said sarcastically.

"Sorry..."

They remained silent a few minutes looking at the blue sky.

"You know what? I lied. You're not an unknown person to me. I know every story of every passenger in that fucking engine. I just wanted to know your name."

"You know my story but not my name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The names are unnecessary, Captain's girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore."

"Why?" He asked without much interest in the answer.

"Uhm..."

"What? You don't know why it ended?"

"I feel broken inside and I hate him for that. I know It's not his fault but... I hate him for not to being able to protect me, I hate him for even entering my life." She laughed, "I hate him so much but I also love him so much and I just want to run away from him because I hate myself for loving him still after what I went through."

"Let me guess: torture, brainwashing with subliminal videos that compel you to watch, physical and psychological violence to break you, threats and insults to draw you. I can even imagine them starting your training by making you learn how to shoot and fight."

She nodded, tears in eyes.

"Well, that's too bad for you. Sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched his dark eyes.

"How did you know exactly what I've been through?"

"I know exactly what you've been through because I've experienced the same thing for years so...I know Hydra well."

"How did you heal?" She murmured and he smiled.

"I have not healed."

"It's sad."

"I know Rosie."

She giggled, "I don't call me Rosie."

"Oh really?" He said with amusement and she laughed and then suddenly stopped laughing to put a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes trying to prevent the bile to rise again and grimaced.

"You should go to the toilet, you may not be able to hold it in."

Rose got up hurriedly and opened the door, then stopped before entering, "Uhm, Ward? Can we ... See each other again? You don't know me before and I like the fact that I can talk without you waiting to see the old Rose. "

"As you like, Rosie."

"It's Rose." She laughed.

"Well Rose, you should... do a pregnancy test. There is an infirmary here where you can do that. There is very specific test to know the date of the conception."

Rose's face became very pale suddenly, "Why are you saying that?"

He smiled, "To help a new friend. I'm here most of the time when I'm not on a mission. Let's meet here Rosie."

"Uh...okay. Bye, Ward."

She had to go to the toilet urgently and maybe go to the infirmary after.

* * *

Steve came back in the bedroom he shared with Rose and was surprised to see her sitting on the bed In addition she wore what he knew what was his shirt. She was sitting cross-legged and she was braiding her hair.

"I didn't know you'd be there already." He said walking towards the bed.

"I'm here." She said softly. Steve sat on the bed and she noticed he was holding a flower in his hand. " A red rose? Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember? We said we would have a date. We said I would invite you to a chic restaurant, offer you red roses and a small box..."

"And fireworks..."

He smiled, "Yes..." He handed her the rose and she took it gently. "I want you to know I'm here for you and I love you. I will continue to love you. I don't think I can stop loving you. I'm really sorry about your captivity Rose; I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my Rose..." He said sincerely.

"Steve..."

"Thanks God! You called me Steve!" He laughed, shaking his head.

He tried to touch her hand, but she flinched away. Steve bit his lip and looked down. She looked sad and her facial expression was as pained as his. She put the rose on the sheets and slipped a hand under her pillow to take the pregnancy test she had hidden underneath and handed it to him.

Steve looked at the test and frowned. He took the test and read what was written:  _'You have been pregnant for three weeks and three days_ '. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you..." He asked incredulously and she nodded tearfully.

"Oh My God! Rose! I...I...I cannot, Rose, I can't even express how much I'm happy right now...It's...Oh My God, Rose? We're having a baby."

"The night you asked me if I wanted to get pregnant is the night of the conception. You really wanted it. Didn't you?"

"Yes," he laughed still overwhelmed by the news, "I really wanted it."

"You did it so..."

"Gosh Rose! You're pregnant! Why did you want to kill yourself?" He asked seriously.

She wiped her face with both hands and then she looked in his sparkling blue eyes, "I thought I was impregnated by my father."


	11. I'll wait for you

_"Let me do this kid!" Joseph cried while Rose struggled on the bed_

_"No No No please no!" She cried and he laughed by tearing her clothes. "No No not anymore please please!"_

"Rose woke up crying, she felt someone hold her but she didn't see that it was Steve. She could still see herself in that dark room where her father was abusing her without anyone to stop him. She screamed and struggled. She was not going to let him do anything without fight but the pain was too much, the pressure was too much. She felt weak and abused cruelly. She felt dirty and alone and the only person she trusted was not there to protect her, the worse she thought it was because of him that all this had happened.

"Leave me alone, don't touch me, don't touch me!" She hit as hard as she has been taught. Her training had just begun but already she was becoming stronger. Her little fists were strong enough to leave bruises on Steve but he didn't care.

"Please wake up Rose! It's me! It's Steve!" He was trying to calm her but Rose struggled furiously in his arms.

"Don't touch me," she wept and Steve was heartbroken.

"Please look at me," he took her face with both hands to force her to look at him but her vision was cloudy with tears, "Please recognize me, you're safe. No one will touch you anymore." He pleaded.

"But He- he ..."

"He's dead! You killed him." She was breathing rapidly. Her heart did leaps in her chest. She didn't believe it and shook her head. "He is not there, you're with me ... Steve."

Rose burst into tears in the arms of Steve, "he touched me ..."

Steve swallowed hard, if she had not killed him then he would have killed that man with his own hands.

"I'm sorry Rose ... I'm so sorry," Steve felt tears pricking his eyes. He cradled Rose in his arms as she continued to cry.

"No ..." she murmured, "No," she cried harder and pushed Steve away from her as hard as she could. He stepped away against his heart as he didn't want to upset her more. Rose quickly got out of bed and went to stand in the dark corner of the room. Steve turned on the light and stood up too.

"Rose?" He said softly. She blinked rapidly, she had flashback to that room where he forced her to watch Hydra propaganda videos in Russian. The memories flashed before her eyes like a movie, as if the light was too bright. She put a hand on her face to hide her eyes but that did not stop the flashback.

"Rose?"

"Steve?" She heard his voice as if he were distant while he was right in front of her. It was as if he were a mirage in her thinking.

"Steve?" She said again, and suddenly she felt a trembling hand on her cheek and she looked up at the person who stroked her cheek.

"I'm here." He looked into her eyes. "Please, I beg you, recognize me. I'm right in front of you." It was as if the minutes became hours, a long wait long before Rose finally recognized him. He had already been there with Bucky. He could not imagine, even in his worst nightmares that Rose would suffer the same fate.

"Why I'm not in my bedroom?"

"You are in your bedroom."

She shook her head, "my bedroom, in my small apartment I decorated myself. My bedroom where there super hero figures that my son loves glued on the wall. Where there his cradle with the pilot which emits a lullaby and casts blue pictures on the wall when it's pitch black. This same bedroom where ... you came ... I let you in ... "She slapped his hand off of her and walked to past him.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him with her tearful eyes.

"Why? Why did you choose me, Captain?"

"Please-"

"WHY?" She screamed as loud as she could so that Bucky in the next room had heard her./p

"Because I fell in love with you ... I love you."

"Now do you see me? Do you see what I am now and ... Oh My God! Stevenson ..." She burst into tears again.

"Listen to me-"

"NO!" She ran out of the room. Rose ran through the empty corridors of the helicarrier. It was the middle of the night and almost everyone was asleep. She knew Steve was running after her, she heard his sad voice call after her., making him endure her crisis made her even more sad and angry. Angry against herself, against him, against her father against Hydra.

Her honey-color hair was flying in her frantic race. She managed to reach the bridge before arriving where she was accustomed to find Ward every day since she was on the flying boat. When she opened the door, she saw him sitting at his usual place.

"Hello Rosie." He smiled but his face became serious when he saw, he closed the reinforced steel lock and turn the crank to block it. Rose stepped back from the door backwards, looking at the closed airlock.

"Rose?" Ward got up from the ground. Then something or someone banging the door in a big noise. Steve tried to open the door and the force of his blows were sufficient to grind the metal reinforced.

"Listen to me carefully, you have a panic attack. You must have had a nightmare, what you have to do is to calm down and breathe. Let go of your memories. It'll be worse if you fight against them."

"But ... I don't want to remember."

"You have to. You're stressed because the memories of your trauma return to the surface. This is normal."

Rose winced every time Steve was trying to break down the door. Ward's words had calmed her a bit but not enough.

"LISTEN TO ME," Ward grabbed her arm hard and there she was again in the Hydra combat room. She slapped him in the face and the impact made him turn his head. Rose began to run down the steps from the bridge.

Ward licked his lips slightly cracked and opened the door that had already mild fists brands. Steve got out panting.

"Where is she?" He asked, growling. He didn't like the closeness that Ward had created with Rose. He had especially not trust him because he was a prisoner of the SHIELD and double agent of Hydra.

"Good evening to you too, Captain." He smiled mischievously.

Steve took a threatening step toward him. "Where is she?" He growled. Ward tipped his head around and wiped the blood that flowed from his lip with his thumb. Steve frowned, the two men looked each other with a scowl. Then Steve glimpse a silhouette on the runway and ran down the stairs.

Even with the head start of Rose, Steve was amazingly fast. He caught her up with ease but unfortunately she had already reached her goal.

"Rose look at me." He said harshly, "I will not let you jump, do you hear me?" She stood at the edge of the void, she only needed to take a step to fall in the sky. She turned to look at Steve who offered her a hand. "I'm not going to let that happen, even if I have to jump to catch you I will. I will not let you down, Rose."

Rose's gaze flickered between Steve and the vacuum behind her.

"I'm scared..."

"I'm here."

"I don't want to live like that." She shook her head and pulled back slightly.

"No no no please do not, I don't want to lose you. I'll do anything for you to heal. I will be there at every step if you will allow me. I will never let you down because I love you Rose. Please don't make me jump with you, because I swear I will if you jump now. "

"But you will die with me."

He smiled slightly, "I will not die and will do everything not to let you die too. Take my hand ... Please."

"Because you're a super soldier? That's what you say. You're not going to die, but even if you catches me, the speed of the fall and ground impact will break my neck."

"I will not let you die."

" But-"

"We're having a baby, Rose. You're pregnant with our baby," he approached slowly, "Stevenson will have a little brother or a little sister. We will be a family," he took her hand, "you, me and our two children. "

"Our ... Two children," she murmured and he smiled. Steve pulled her away from the dangerous edge of the Helicarrier.

"Yes our two children ..."

"Steve," she rested her head on his chest and he encircled her small frame with his arms. "I love you too but I hate you too. I need time away from you. I don't think I can bear to be laying next to you an another night, I cannot. I have to be strong for my son and I cannot ... When you're next for me, I fall down. "

"Will you forgive me?"

She sighed, "one day but not today ... I have this envy to die every time and-"

"I got it, Rose. I'm taking you to take Stevenson and I'll take you back to Lagos."

"Tomorrow?"

He nodded, tears in his eyes, "tomorrow."

"I just need time." Rose was heartbreaking to see Steve so sad. His blue eyes shone in the reflection of the moon. "I feel like a time bomb staying here. Everything reminds me Hydra and I can not stand it."

"I know ..." He lowered his head as tears began to stream down his cheeks, "I love you."

She put a hand on his cheek, "I ... I love you too." Rose forced herself to give a slight chaste kiss on the lips of Steve. It was all that she was capable of at the moment. But it was enough for him to warm his heart. He took a deep breath and took her hand. He began to walk the track in silence.

"Do you think you can stay in the Quinjet with Bucky?"

"Why?"

"He wants to be cryogenically frozen again. He didn't want me to tell you." Rose was silent, climbing stairs. "I'll take him in Wakanda after Lagos. King T'Challa agreed to reconstruct the sequence of his cryogenisisation. This is what Bucky wants."

"We didn't talk since ..."

"He does not blame you, he blames himself for what happened to you."

"Why?" She murmured.

"Because he likes you."

"Rosie? Again among us?" Ward was waiting on the bridge. Steve tensed instinctively. Something about this man didn't inspire the trust in him.

She forced a smile, "yes ... I'll leave tomorrow."

"You are leaving us so soon? What's the emergency?"

"I may soon become crazy."

He chuckled, "it's true. Well, tomorrow I'm on a mission so I wish you goodbye now and-" Ward pulled out a business card and gave it to her.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know that the agents of SHIELD had business cards."

"They don't but I do so call me when you need too. I hope one day I can taste the spicy recipes of which you told me of."

"Okay ..." Rose nodded and wiped the tears that were rising. He hug her and she didn't even flinched away as she did with Steve. He watched the two say goodbye to each other and could not help being jealous. "Bye Grant."

"Bye Rosie."

The two walked in the quiet corridors of Helicarrier to their shared bedroom. Steve opened the door for her and she entered the room. The bed was messy, sheets fallen on the floor. She was startled when Steve closed the door behind her.

"If you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, I'll sleep on the ground but I won't leave you alone. It is without question." He went to arrange the bed sheets for her.

"You're bossy now?"

"I have to since you became as stubborn as a mule." He smiled from the corner of the mouth, but even with this gesture she could still see that his eyes were wet with tears he had earlier.

"I can not let you sleep on the floor, Steve."

"I can not let you sleep alone ... Rose. I will not make any noise, I don't think I'll be sleeping." He put a pillow on the floor. "Anyways the bed is too soft for me."

Rose sighed, "Okay but you can get on the bed when I fall asleep."

"No I don't want to scare you," he turned around. Rose sighed again and came to stand behind him. She slid her hands on his back and Steve closed his eyes. Rose passed her hands over his belly and put her head on his muscular back.

"I'm not afraid of you ... It's just that ..."

"I am a constant reminder of what you went through." He murmured and she nodded. He took one of her soft hands and brought it on his lips to put a kiss on her palm. "It's okay. I love you and I'll be there for you." She smiled slightly and took her hands off his body. Steve felt the lack hands on him. He watched her go into the bathroom to freshen up.

He missed her terribly. their proximity missed him terribly. Rose had a way to stroke him that made him feel like a real man. He could not admit it but the specter of his pre-serum past still haunt him. Even with his superhuman strength, he was the same Steven Rogers, who had never had a date. The same Steven Rogers rejected by women because he was too thin, the same Steven Rogers shy and awkward. With Rose, he felt confident, indestructible, desired and loved. No woman could replace her in his heart even if she thought otherwise because of the kiss he shared with Sharon. Rose was the right one and the fact that she was pregnant made him happy but also sad because she had to heal of her injuries before he could be with her again as before. He only hoped it would not take too long.

Steve was lying on the ground with his pillow under the head. It was not so bad to lie on the ground, he could almost say that he has had harder beds than the ground on which he laid on.

Rose returned to the room and turned off the light. She laid on the bed and put the sheets around her. Then silence, she could hear the muffled sounds of engines but it was barely discernible. Rose closed her eyes to sleep, she suddenly felt very tired. Too many emotions in the span of a few minutes.

"For tomorrow," he began, "you did not answer me."

"I can be in the same room as him. That day I was ... I don't know. But I'll restrain myself, I trained mentally. Ward helped me."

"You became close to him in two days ..."

She smiled, "you should not be jealous, he didn't even called me baby doll."

" I'm not jealous."

" A bit?"

"Yes ... A bit."

" Rose?"

"Yes."

"I want to apologize for the kiss with Sharon. I have not had the opportunity to make that clear and I say now. Forgive me ..."

"There is much to forgive Captain, I prefer having this discussion after. My ideas are not clear." He closed his eyes nervously, "but with your baby in my belly, there are great chances that I will forgive you one day, Steve."

He smiled, "Then I'll wait for that day."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Rose had managed to sleep properly this time. No nightmares. But she woke up with an urge to vomit. She bolted out of bed to go to the toilet and poured out the contents in her stomach. Steve appeared behind her, he had not slept. He looked at her sleep in case she would have another nightmare. He took her curly hair behind her head as she was vomiting. When she finished, he brought her a washcloth that he has previously passed under warm water. She wiped her lips grimly. He kissed her on forehead and smiled before going out to the bathroom to give her some privacy. Steve went to join Bucky in his bedroom to talk about the Avengers's escape plan. He thought about it all night and he wanted this new day to finish with at least good news. The two people he cared most went away from him. He desperately needs good news.

Rose hastened to brush her teeth and took a long shower. While water flowed over her body, she thought of her son. She was so eager to find him. Rose wanted to see her mother too, who had to be worried sick already. She didn't know how to explain to her mother that she killed her own father but she would have to tell her one day anyway. Joseph's death was not really a death that touched her, she killed him and all she felt was relief.

She dressed in black jeans and a black sweater as she tied her hair in a tight bun. Steve had not given her the time for their departure then she have to do as she did usually the last two days except that Ward will not be there to talk with. She was heading to the cafeteria to eat at least something, she was hungry. The fact that she was pregnant was still unreal to her, Rose had not realized that yet.

There were all kind of pastry, she still wondered how they were to have such delicious thing in a flying boat. She chose to have a glass of milk and blueberry muffins with a green apple and a bottle of water. She went to sit at one of the empty tables and ate quietly watching the beautiful view of the sky through the large windows. She was already in her third muffin when someone just sat in front of her.

"Hi Rose."

"Sharon..."

"Are you okay? I heard screams that came from your room."

"Fortunately for you, it was not moaning."

"I hope you're aware that I'm not your rival."

"No you're not. I'm going back home and ... You can be with him. He is free now." Rose said bitterly with her head down. She removed her tiny muffins blueberry balls without really paying attention to the woman in front of her.

"I can not be with him."

"I just told you that you can because I'm leaving."

Sharon shook her head, "I can not because it's not me he wants," Rose finally raised her head, "what I know is that he loves you and cares about you."

" I know..."

"No you do not know," Sharon sighed, "when you were under the hands of Hydra, he was literally a wreck. He could not sleep, he sought every slightest clues and he was even willing to go see Tony Stark so that Stark could help him find you. It was Fury who offered his help to him in the search as long as it is an assignment of SHIELD and we come back with Hydra prisoners who will help us to bring down the organization. Each day that passed made him increasingly uneasy. He is too polite to admit it but I know he thinks it's my fault that Hydra was able to find the hideout of Barton. No matter what you think he loves you. I think that in his mind of man he just wanted a reminder of Peggy with me but I am not my aunt. "

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"I tell you this because I know you're leaving today, I also know that he plans to release the Avengers and I want you to know that he didn't cheat on you. He was faithful to you. "

"Except the kiss."

"Well, since that he did not let me touch him." She was smiling.

"But you have feelings for him, I can see that."

"I will not lie, I ... I have feelings for him but they are not mutual but you know, I'm good."

Rose licked her dry lips, "Thank you for telling me that."

Sharon smiled, "that's normal. Welcome back to your home." She stood up.

"Thanks." Rose watched the blonde walking away and bit into her apple with a great smile that she had not had in weeks.

* * *

Rose knocked on the door of Bucky's bedroom and when he opened the door, he frowned. He was wearing a white tank top and black pants. He had not shaved for a while and looked tired.

"I ... Uh I just want to help." She said with her eyes closed. "Barton is there and it would be a shame to see Laura without seeing her happy to see her husband and then for the kids and-"

"Honey?" She opened her eyes. Bucky stared her deeply and then smiled, "okay, now you don't have the look of a killer." He stepped aside to let her enter. "Ma'am."

Rose had a happy laugh, "thank you."

Steve was standing still in his pajamas clothes before a table filled with different plans of the Raft. He stood up and approached her slowly.

"Are you okay now?"

Rose lowered her head to look at his hand as she intertwined their fingers together. A mixture of white and brown that he would never stop to admire. Then she looked up and smiled at him, "I will."

* * *

"They spent the day at work on a tactic plan to extract the Avengers off that prison. Then in the nightfall, they took a Quinjet and Steve flew the aircraft until the middle of the ocean near to New York. It was Bucky who was piloting the Quinjet while Steve jumped of several meters above the prison. Bucky has left the engine hovering while Rose took care of opening the doors of the jail in distance with a laptop. Bucky could do it but she insisted on at least participate. In addition she could type faster than Bucky on a keyboard. The adrenaline was circulating in her blood like a rocket. The mission was intense. She had to open the doors, watch the guards, cut the microphones and cameras at the request of Steve. Sometimes turning off lights. Everything was so fast.

After twenty minutes, Bucky flew the Quinjet where the Avengers were positioned. There was a deafening sound of alarms and shots. But Wanda easily occupied guards with her red power. Despite gusts fire, Bucky has stabilized the craft so that Steve, Wilson, Barton, Lang and Wanda can enter. After everybody inside, Bucky then flew off into the dark night. Each of them wondered why Iron Man was not already there to stop them. Steve said that maybe the letter of apology he sent to Tony calm his anger.

Wilson, Wanda, Barton were happy to see Rose but were a little suspicious about why she there in such dangerous situation. Scott and Rose showed up and instead of shaking hands, he hug her of joy. Scott was Scott, always spontaneous. The Avengers gathered. Steve reassured Barton about his family who were safe in a cottage in Canada. He has informed all of them about their fugitive status and that SHIELD will come after them for that. But Wilson, Wanda, Lang were ready to be fleeting if it meant to be away from a prison like the Raft.

The trip consisted first to bring Barton in Canada. When Rose saw Stevenson, she cried for pure joy. She could not be happier than when she was tight her baby in her arms. All the others were happy but also sad that she wanted to go home. But she needed to relax, regain her old life and also forgive. She had to work on herself and she wanted to visit her mother. The goodbye between Nate and little Steveie were heartbreaking but she promised they'll see each other soon. Rose thanked Laura for all her heart for taking care of her son and promised to make her taste her dishes next time.

It was time to go, Rose and the baby mounted in the Quinjet with the rest of the Avengers. While Wilson sneered playing with the baby, Scott and Wanda were a bit awkward around the baby, which made laugh Rose. The trip was long to go to Nigeria but fortunately Quinjet had an unbeatable autonomy of 3 days. Which was more than enough to take the road to Nigeria and then to Wakanda. Bucky obviously had not changed his minds and always thought it was for the best that he should be cryogenized again. He would not live with himself if he hurt the woman who bears Steve's baby. The secret of her pregnancy was closely guarded among the three and Bucky would keep secret for all his life if necessary.

* * *

The sun setting over Lagos while Quinjet landed on Rose's apartment building. There was little space but Steve had become a pretty good pilot. He accompanied Rose to her apartment. He opened the door lock with a hair clip and she laughed when She entered. Nothing had changed inside.

"Here we are." Steve put his hands in his pockets as he stood outside the entrance.

"Here we are, the begining of our journey together." She smiled with Stevenson in her arms.

"You have the address of my house in Seattle, this is where I'll stay with the rest of the team. I don't have yet a phone number but-"

"No ... Uhm I think we must not talk either." He nodded against himself, "it's just a break, Steve. Anyway I'm pregnant I can not go far."

"I know but ... I will miss you terribly ... You and Little Stevy." He sniffed, "I don't want to lose my family."

Rose wept as he laid his forehead on hers and She sighed, "I really need to know where I am." He nodded, "It's just a break, I need this Steven."

" I love you..."

" I love you too."

" Come back to me soon."

She smiled and slowly kissed his wet lips.

"Bye Captain America ..."

"Bye my African Barbie."

* * *

**Rose and Tasha at Seattle next chap**


	12. Unexpected

Steve's house in the suburbs of Seattle was large and specious. It was a two-storey house, and had brown and gray wood tones. There was a small garden and trees around. He had no direct neighbors. It was a beautiful renovation of a 50s house. This mid-century house was nestled in a secluded and quiet area of the northwestern district of Broadview with a stunning view of Puget Sound.

He had also bought a house in Brooklyn and a farm in Tennessee after the Ultron attack. SHIELD paid well and he had received a very nice compensation for losing 70 years of his life in a tube. At first he didn't know what to do with all that money. He gave much to the charitable association around him and then after visiting Barton's farm, realized that wanted to have his own home.

Steve had covered his tracks; he had bought his buildings under the name of Alfred Hubbard. A mixture of his mother's first name, that of Bucky's mother and her maiden name. He had learned to cover his tracks, he wanted to be in his home in Brooklyn and Tony knew it.

The house in the suburbs of Seattle was as secret as his farm in Tennessee. It was where Wilson, Lang, Wanda and he lived in hiding. They were fugitives wanted by the government but thanks to Wanda's powers, it was easy to cover the traces behind them. Everyone tried to live a normal life, although they were ready to defend the world if it was threatened again.

Not a single day passed without he thought of her... Rose. It was like a hole in his heart. He has had time to think. More months passed and he questioned his behavior in her presence. Rose had been ready to give him everything and he foolishly ruined everything because of her insecurities. Every day he had to resist the urge to call her or even to take a plane and go to Lagos to spy on her. He wanted to know how she was going, and if their baby was okay. He secretly prayed that she would call him before birth so he could be there. His father died before he could have a paternal figure, and he didn't want his son to experience the same. He wanted to be a good father and maybe a good husband if she agreed. Steve thought of the possibility: marrying Rose. In any case she was going to be the mother of his child and he loved her so much he could go mad. It was a legitimate reason to get married; she deserved it after all she had lived, she deserved t even if he offered her the moon. He could but She was still in Lagos and he had to be patient.

Just like that, seven months passed without news of Rose. The weather in Seattle had become cold, the snowfalls were getting stronger and the end of the year was approaching. But no matter when it was, Steve went to the gym everyday to do some boxing and romping. That was his way to calm his fears and his frustrations. At least he was not alone at home, and life with Wilson, Lang, Barnes and Wanda was definitely amusing but he was missing the woman he loves.

* * *

After his boxing session, he took a shower in the locker room and dressed warm to brave the temperature drop of the season. He always wore glasses and a cap so as not to run the risk of being recognized. This time, he was even more covered, with a big black scarf, mittens, a large black jacket with hood under which he wore a bonnet. The sound of his steps boots resounded as he got out of the car. He walked quickly to the door and used his keys to open. He came in and turned to close the door, but at that moment a taxi stopped just outside the house. He frowned at first then he froze on seeing who was coming out of the car. He felt as if his entire being had been frozen.

Rose got out of the car with Stevenson in her arms and a middle-aged woman accompanying her. The two women chatted with the driver who came out to help them carry the luggage off the trunk of the car. Rose thanked him and handed him some money. The taximan returned to his car and started away from the house leaving the two women talking after that.

Steve felt his feet guide him towards her, toward Rose. She wore a large gray coat and a red scarf. He could see Stevenson's blond head lying on her chest. At that moment he didn't hear what she was saying, all he knew was that he wanted to touch her to reassure himself that she was real. The women turned to him, he didn't care to see her panting on seeing him, and all he wanted was to put his lips on that of this mirage.

He run and did it. Their lips moved, warmed by the hotness of the kiss. Steve opened his eyes, but Rose did not dare not open her own. She stood on tiptoes to answer his urgent kisses.

"Rose," he pecked at her lips, "Rose! Tell me I'm not dreaming."

She laughed, "Sorry for taking so long, having a visa for America is quite complicated."

Steve put a gloved hand on her cheek, and Rose was lost in the blue of the ocean of his eyes, "you should have- Oh you didn't have my number."

"No and-"

"Alright, alright, can we enter the house!? I'll become an ice cube staying here." Tasha blew in her hands trying to warm them up.

"Uhm Madam Ayotunde, I'm sorry." He moved away at a respectable distance from Rose.

"So you know who I am." Tasha smiled.

"You look more like twins," Steve blushed. "As she has no sister then I conclude that you are her mother. I am happy to meet you Ma'am."

Tasha's eyes shone with contentment. Rose's mother loved compliments. Rose chuckled.

"Thank you young man, you are beautiful and nice, if you do the dishes then I agree even if she marries you tomorrow."

Steve grinned, "I do the dishes."

"Oh Goodness, you can marry her then."

"Mom!" Rose grunted.

"I'll take the luggage, you can follow the driveway to the front door, it's open." Steve hurried to take the four large luggage bags and followed them behind.

"Mom don't make me embarrassed!"

"I will not and even if I do I'm your mother; I make you embarrassed if I want. And plus it's too cold it makes me grumpy."

"Oh Goodness!"

"C'mon Steven, I'm cold." She cried out to the man who carried the four big sacks. "Brrrr, how can it be so cold on this earth?"

Tasha rushed into the heated house.

"Hey Cap did you- uh who are you?" Scott asked the beautiful blonde woman. Tasha narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You're in my home so- Oh Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah Scott," he came to hug her, "I'm glad to see you."

"Woah you're back! Woah but who are she? Is she your sister?"

"I really like American guys," Tasha whispered into Rose's ear and she chuckled.

"It's my mother, Tasha. Mom, This is Scott Lang."

"Woah madam I want to say that-" Scott glared shamelessly at Tasha's absolutely well preserved body. The 37-year-old woman rolled her eyes at Scott's indelicacy.

"I want to pass, I have some luggage bags! Scott, lead them in the living room as I drop these upstairs please."

"Uhm, yeah, yeah," Scott nodded his head without looking away from the revealing chest of Tasha.

"Scott, stop it!" Steve frowned. Scott looked up quickly to see the two women staring at him with an amused look.

"Uhm the living room is here." Scott walked round smiling a bit to remove the ridicule from his previous behavior. "Let me take your jacket," he reached for Tasha's shoulder and she slapped his hand. "Ouch!"

"I'm coming back. Mom, I'm going up with Steve," She followed Steve on the stairs. Rose didn't wait for an answer; Scott would accompany Tasha well. Steve went into a nice room, there was Steve's stuff everywhere, it was his bedroom.

"This house has just four rooms, you take mine and I'll go to sleep in the living-room." Steve put the suitcases on the floor and turned to look at Rose.

"It's me!" She said softly. On the walls there were plenty of drawings of her and Stevenson. "It's beautiful, Steve. I thought you didn't have any more inspiration anymore."

"When you left...My inspiration came back. Artists are often inspired by sorrow," he laughed a little nervously. "Uhm, let me take your coat."

"Okay."

"He grew up." He said, removing the coat off her shoulders. Stevenson was sleeping in her arms under the warm coat.

"He's already walking and he says words, you'll see that when he's awake this beautiful house will shake."

He smiled, "do you like the house?"

"Yes, the place looks comfortable." Steve removed her jacket and then she turned. When he saw her round belly, he smiled like a child.

" Twins... Two little girls."

"Wh-what-twins-what?" Steve smiled so hard that he could swear that his smile went to his ears.

"Stop laughing like that."

"I cannot stop, I'm so happy." He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then took her into his arms. I missed you so much Babydoll. "

"What about Bucky?" She asked suddenly.

Steve smiled even bigger, "I left him at the gym, he will be here in a short time."

Rose snorted, "He didn't want to be cryogenated any more as he said?"

"No, Wanda offered her help to help him out of his compulsion. It's been going well for a few months now. He has not have a panic attack so I think he's fine. "

"You were not alone then..."

"Not really but it does not matter, you were not there and without you I...you know."

" I know."

"Now that you're here with...with the twins, Gosh, Rose! We are going to have three children."

She bit her lower lip and then sketched a little smile "I know. When I knew they were twins I wanted to call you but..."

"You didn't have my number."

"Just the address of this house, so I decided to come here by myself, but my mother was afraid that I would have a relapse so she came with me, she will bother you I warn you."

"I'm pretty good with the moms," he said and she chuckled.

The baby in her arms began to move; his head was resting on her shoulder while he was sleeping peacefully. But she knew he would soon wake up. She sat down on the bed and patted Stevenson's back. Steve sat down beside her and looked at her with admiration.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, Wanda helped Bucky a lot. She could-"

"NO! Uhm I mean no, I'm fine now, it's a part of the past that I want to forget, and I want to think about my future."

"I understand."

Rose smiled tenderly and put a hand on him, "what about Hydra?"

"Uhm, I don't work anymore for the SHIELD, I'm a fugitive. Besides, I have no relationship with Sharon or Fury."

"None?"

"None."

"But ... You think we're safe here, I mean, won't anybody will come to take me away or brainwash me again?"

"I swear no one will put hands on you. Besides, you're surrounded by the Avengers, Rose. We're all ready to fight for you."

"Okay ... Maybe we should go down and find them."

"Yes, if you want."

"Uhm it would be nice if there was a baby bed here. If I put Stevenson all alone on the bed, he could fall off and get hurt."

"We can buy it tomorrow and shop for babies' clothes. I'm really glad you're back."

"Steve-" she began, Rose had to tell her she was not staying with him.

"HONEY!" Bucky shouted from below and they laughed both.

"I think the winter soldier came home." Steve chuckled.

Rose stood with the baby in her arms with Steve's help. He walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. Steve kept a hand on her back as if he was afraid she would fall. Rose's baby cream smell gave him butterflies in the stomach. Being so close to her after so many months without her was like heaven.

"Bucky, wow you look so good! Wow your arm!" Rose said to Bucky, who gave him two kisses on the cheeks. It was absolutely not he usually did but he knew that this was how Rose greeted, so he learnt to respect her culture.

"Well, I was repaired, and I owe it to King T'challa."

"It's absolutely great," Rose was touching Bucky's bionic arm.

"It's not perfect like the old one but I got used to it."

"I'm happy for you, you look good." She touched Bucky's hair on top of his head. He had cut his hair to have the same hairstyle of the 40s.

"You too, and your belly is getting so big."

Rose chuckled, "No It's...They're twins. You're going to be an Uncle of two little girls."

Bucky snickered, "Oh honey, this little girls will have a problem with us." He put his arm around Rose's neck.

"Why?"

"Cause I'll beat up all the boys who dare to approach them without my consent."

Rose burst out laughing. It was true that having a dad Captain America and an uncle winter soldier, the future suitors of the girls will have much to worry for.

The three returned to the large drawing room. Everyone was there, the fireplace was lit and the sound of conversation mingled with the sound of the TV.

Wanda was awkward around Rose. The last time they had seen each other, she had done wronged her and Wanda didn't know how to react to Rose. While with Sam, he was glad to hear the good news that Steve was going to be a father and that Rose was back. With babies in the house, it was promised to be pretty hectic. Scott was in a heated conversation with Tasha. He fancied her. It must be said that the woman was as beautiful as Rose and he had not seen Hope, his ex girlfriend, since they had separated. Scott was a spontaneous bachelor and Tasha had fun teasing him. When Stevenson awoke to the noise around him, the evening was accentuated with laughter of his and the adults. For once there was good news in the tumultuous life of the superheroes, and it was necessary to celebrate.

* * *

The women had become accustomed to their rather quiet suburban life. In the morning, they had breakfast together, after which Steve, Stevenson and Rose went for a walk while Tasha stayed with Scott and Sam. Bucky spent time with Wanda, who was helping him to regain control of himself. He saw her as a little sister. The days passed and the couple Steve and Rose had spent more time together. But they hadn't had any physical intimacy yet. He didn't often find the courage to kiss her in the lips or touch her even though they had had several opportunities.

Rose looked better, she looked like the Rose he had known in Lagos. But he also knew that the trauma she suffered could not just be erased. The mark of what she had experienced living in Hydra's hands was still there, lurking in the shadows and he definitely didn't want to ruin her efforts to get back to normal again.

They had just finished their walk and were going home.

"Hi everybody!" Rose said happily as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rose! What's up?" Sam said while flipping through a magazine about celebrities.

"I'm good, Captain showed me the space needle and I wanted to throw up every single moment of it." Rose sat next to Scott.

"Rose," Scott smiled at her.

"But you're better now, no? If you need something tell me, okay?" Steve said a little worried.

"No don't worry," she cooed and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Steve leaned into her lips afterwards to taste them. He wanted to have more but he had to wait.

"So, what are you cooking Mom?"

"She said peanut sauce and plantains." Sam said excited.

"Too bad I'm allergic to peanuts." Scott said.

"Too bad, I really wanted you to taste my sauce, Scotty." Tasha said, stirring the spoon in the sauce.

"Uhm I can try."

Sam and Steve giggled.

"No, no, Tic Tac, I don't want to call the ambulances when your head will be all swollen." Sam said.

"Are you really allergic to peanuts?" Rose frowned; she removed the elastic band from her hair and shook her head so that the strands fell on her shoulders. They had grown a lot since that time; they already reach her back in her tightly curled honey-color.

"Unfortunately ... Uhm I have a question, is it your real hair?" Scott asked to Rose. Sam's eyes widened as Tasha turned as slowly as a lioness ready to attack.

" Excuse me?"

"Uh...uh" Scott hesitated seeing Sam who shook his head, "I asked if it's your real hair...I think."

"You're dead," Sam whispered and Steve snickered.

"Why do you ask her this question?" Tasha asked angry.

Scott looked like a fish out of water. Everyone stared him waiting for the answer. Rose crossed her arms in expectation as well.

"Uh because uh she has long hair and-"

"What the hell are you trying to say ... Scotty? So black girls can't have long hair? What the hell? Damn it."

"Language," Steve said pretending to cough. She was stronger than him. Rose rolled her eyes at that.

"I mean you're blonde and uh nothing."

"By the Gods, tell me what you mean by I'm blonde! Or I'll throw that sauce in your face!"

" Oh my God!" Rose passed a hand over her face while the other was resting on her stomach. "Scott could you give me something to drink?" She was trying to get the poor man out of the way as he stuffed himself.

" Yeah, yeah." He stood up.

"No sit down Scotty." Tasha growled and Scott sat down. "So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I was wondering how you can be blonde, uh I haven't seen a black woman naturally blonde yet and I was wondering... Ugh please forget it." Tasha looked at him as if she wanted to disintegrate him on the spot, "uh Captain? Help!"

"You dug your own grave, you don't ask things like that to a lady, Scott." Steve shrugged his shoulders, pouring orange juice into a glass to give it to Rose.

"So you think I'm not a normal black woman because my hair is blond?"

"Uh ... No I mean I already saw black women with blonde hair but it was not their natural hair."

"You're sinking your own boat," Steve muttered.

"Shut up Tic Tac."

"Yeah shut up Scotty." Tasha narrowed her eyes. "This is my real hair and this is the real hair of my daughter."

"Uh maybe...Uh I should uh go to uh..." Scott got up to walk slowly toward the door and Sam nodded, motioning for him to run if he could.

"Mom you should not be so aggressive. He's nice."

" Even if he's a hairdresser he really knows nothing." The men burst out laughing.

"Mom!" Rose choked a laugh.

"Booky! Booky! Booky!" Little Stevy wiggled happily in the arms of Bucky.

"Good evening everybody." Bucky said entering the kitchen accompanied by Wanda.

Rose smiled directly on seeing her baby so happy, "hey my angel, come to see mommy" she opened her arms and he leaped into her arms. She hug him tight, "I missed you baby, how was your day?"

"Booky!" He laughed.

"He vomited on my blouse." Bucky chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Hi, Rose..." Wanda said a little hesitantly.

"Hi Wanda, I hope he didn't bother you too much."

She smiled, "no he played a lot."

"And he vomited on my blouse," Bucky added.

"I don't understand how he always wants to vomit over you." Steve laughed and Bucky pouted.

"At least he knows my name Stevie!"

"Sure Booky," Steve said," he knows me as well, isn't that so little boy?" Steve said to the little boy who seemed to think.

"Who is he?" Rose asked Stevy, pointing the finger to Steve, "C'mon baby, who's he? Say Daddy."

"Dadddyyy!"

Steve's eyes shone.

"Say Bucky!"

"Booky!" The baby answered by putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Well, it's Daddy who wins," Sam said, glad to see Steve so happy.

* * *

They kept talking and laughed until Tasha's dinner was ready, and everyone went to the lounge to enjoy the meal. After eating, Rose wanted to give the baby a bath, but Tasha volunteered to do it. Scott jumped at the opportunity to follow her upstairs and apologize to her. He liked her a lot. The two got along quite well, talked about their family and he talked to her about his daughter.

Wanda took care of the dishes as Bucky and Sam watched a football game. Rose and Steve went to the back of the house where there was a beautiful view of the Puget Sound.

Rose was sitting on Steve's lap with an arm around his neck and his hands on her stomach. Both enjoyed the quiet in a comfortable silence.

"In two days, it's Thanksgiving."

"What is Thanksgiving?"

"It's like Christmas party, we eat in family to thank God."

"It sounds good, I'm sure my mom will want to cook all the food."

"I like how she cooks."

"And you like my cooking too?" Rose stroked his cheek.

"I love everything about you, Rose Ayotunde."

"I like everything about you too, Captain America." He blushed, "You're too cute." She put her head on his shoulder. "I feel so good right now. Everything looks normal."

"I feel good too. Tell me, what have you done without me all these months."

"Well, I went back to school."

"Is that true?"

"Yes and uhm, I graduated."

"Rose, you didn't tell me."

"Uh I know..."

"Are you a teacher now?"

"I'm a teacher now...I, uhm it was not easy but it kept me busy and I really wanted to finish this year with a success and plus I'll have two babies, I need this degree to get a job."

"Rose ... You know uhm I have enough money to-"

She put a finger on her lips and straightened up, "I know but I want to work to take care of my babies when I'll go home."

Steve frowned, "you aren't staying?"

Rose sighed and stood up to walk a little. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and bit her lower lip, "no ..."

Steve got up hurriedly and stood behind her, took her by the shoulders and turned her back.

"I am the father of babies too, you can not just leave."

"I know but I cannot stay." He shook his head, "we'll come and see you from time to time and you will come too see us."

"NO!" Steve shrieked, "I don't want to, you decided to take a break, you decided that you wanted to be away from me when I had only one desire is to be by your side. Do you know how much your absence hurt me? I have a heart, stop pretending like you're the only one who's suffering." Steve was now upset.

"I do not... I don't want... I cannot stay."

"WHY? I have a house, I don't even work for the SHIELD anymore."

"Steve-"

"I said NO! I don't want to hear anything, you're not gonna go back with my kids, they need their father."

" STOP SCREAMING!" Rose said to the edge of tears.

"Excuse me..." He passed his hands nervously in his hair.

"I thought about staying but I cannot."

"WHY?"

"STOP SCREAMING I SAID."

"Honey, is everything okay?" Bucky and Sam went out to see if Rose was alright.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Are you sure Rose?" Sam asked.

"Could you leave us alone one minute?" Steve grumbled.

The two men nodded before returning to the living room.

Rose wanted to cry but she was holding her tears.

"I cannot let you go back in Lagos."

"Steve ..."

He took her face with both hands and stared at her brown eyes, "I cannot, I love you too much, I love my babies too much."

"I'm a Nigerian, Steve. I'm not American; my visa will soon expire and I will be forced to go back in my country. My kids can be American like you but it does not change the fact that I'm African. I can not let them here okay? I cannot, I know it's unfair but-"

"Marry me."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Marry me and you'll be American too and you can stay. I'm Captain America and I'm in love with an African beauty, you. I can't let you get away from me."

"This is not a good reason to get married."

"I want you to be my wife, I want you to stay with me, I want our children to grow up with two loving parents. I swear on my life that I'm going to protect you and our children. You're what I've always wanted," Rose was crying silently, "you're the one I always wanted long before I became Captain America. When I was the Steve of the pre-serum, I...I wanted to meet a woman like you...Strong and loving, sweet and kind, so beautiful that all the stars in the galaxy can not compare to her beauty. I wanted a woman who accepts me as I've accepted myself, Rose, weak and alone. You loved me even after everything you suffered because of who I am; you continued to love me even after we are of different race and country. You accepted my difference and you plunged me into your world with love and passion. You continue to love me after all mess I have created in your life. I want to marry you Rose, I want you to be my wife, I want you to wear a wedding ring and have us united to before God and men. I want that, I have always wanted that, I have always wanted you. " Rose looked away. "Look at me please, do you love me?"

Rose felt as if her legs were going to shirk beneath her, "I love you Steve."

"Then marry me." He put one knee down and took her hand, "Rose Ayotunde, would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was about to answer but her water broke.

"Steve." She panicked


	13. Perfect twins

Steve's eyes widened as he saw the water wetting her jeans, he wasted no time. In a matter of seconds, he carried her with an arm under her knees and she put her arms around his neck.

"BUCK! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he shouted as he ran towards the house, carrying Rose.

"Argh, ah, Steve!" she moaned in pain.

"It's okay, the ambulance will soon be here! BUCK?" He went into the living room and put her on the sofa.

"Yes, a pregnant woman!" Bucky was already talking on the phone. He took the phone when he heard Steve shouting at him." Steve did she lose the waters?" Bucky asked with a phone on his ear.

"Yes, she just lost them." He didn't look away from Rose. She was trying to control her breathing with his help. She had already had a child, she knew how it looked like but it was impossible to get used to such pain. "She has contractions."

"She has lost the waters and she has contractions! Hurry up."

"Rose try to calm down." Sam came to hold her hand.

"What? What?" Tasha ran down the stairs. Scott and Wanda followed her closely.

"Mom," Rose moaned in tears. "The babies are coming!"

"The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes."

Rose was sitting on the sofa legs slightly apart, she was breathing quickly through her mouth. Her forehead began to glisten with sweat as tears ran down her cheeks. The contractions became stronger every minute that passed and everyone was worried.

"Hold that Steve, put that on her forehead, it'll lower the temperature." Tasha came back with a cold wet towel from the kitchen and handed it to Steve who was sitting next to Rose.

"Oh Goodness, it's getting stronger!" Rose murmured with her eyes closed, "Why is it hurting so quickly?

"The ambulance will soon be there Rose," Steve said worried, "WHERE IS THIS FUCKING AMBULANCE!?" he shouted and she began to cry, "Shush, shush, don't worry, all will be fine." He turned his head toward Bucky, "Where is the ambulance, Buck?"

"They... They will be here soon."

"What can we do to help her, Tasha?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Rose, breathe through your nose, breathe through your nose and calm yourself!"

"Mom, it hurts just all of sudden, something's wrong. Something's wrong Mom."

Stevenson began to cry upstairs.

"I'll go see him," Scott said quickly, he felt absolutely useless at the moment and wanted to at least help.

"AHHHHRGH STEEEEEVE!" Rose screamed. "No no..."

"Rose? Rose? Look at me, I'm here. It's gonna be okay."

"No... No..." she whispered. He didn't understand, then suddenly he did.

"Wait Tasha, she's afraid, don't take her pants off."

"I have to do it, you! keep calming my daughter down," her mother was pulling Rose's jeans out from her legs as Rose wiggled in pain.

"We're going to wait for the ambulance outside," Sam said and pulled Bucky away, who seemed petrified as he saw Rose squirming in pain. "Bucky?! Follow me."

"Rose..."

"C'mon man, Rose would not want us to see her like that."

"Ok..." Bucky turned around ignoring Rose's cries.

"MOM IT SHOULD NOT HAPPEN NOW, IT'S NOT NORMAL! STEVE? STEVE?"

"Rose..." Steve didn't know what to do. He was so worried that he could break a wall with his fist with all the anxiety he felt. "Everything will be ok, Rose."

"STOP TELLING ME THAT!"

"Wanda, I need you to wet a clean towel." Tasha ordered and Wanda run to look for what she asked.

"Mom!? What's going on Mom?"

"I'll just clean you up, by the time the ambulance arrives." Tasha removed Rose's panties. Steve's eyes did not leave Rose's eyes.

"I'm scared, and if the babies are not normal, and if ... You're a super soldier because of the serum, maybe it's- AHHHHH"

"Rose don't push even if you want to, do you listen to me?"

"Mom? Mom, why? WHY?"

"Here's the wet towel!" Wanda handed the towel to Tasha who wiped Rose's crotch.

"MOM! STEVE, AHHHH IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! STEVE DO SOMETHING!"

"THE AMBULANCE IS HERE!" Sam shouted.

Tasha quickly put on the towel to hide her lower body while Steve carried her.

"Steve why did you get me pregnant? If the babies aren't well? I'm afraid the babies will not be okay!" She whispered. "Tell me the babies will be ok. Please, I can't lose them, please Steve."

"The babies will be fine, Rose. And you too."

Rose clung to his jacket as he run out of the heated house to brave the surrounding coldness. Snowflakes fell on the red truck parked in front of Steve's house. He climbed inside the ambulance with Tasha and Bucky.

Rose was lying on the white bed while the ambulance rolled at full speed on the snowy roads of Seattle. The paramedic made a rapid ultrasound examination of her rounded belly and put her on morphine to calm down the pain of the contractions. But morphine didn't act enough to calm the horrible pain she felt in her entrails. She heard the reassuring words of Steve and her mother. She heard every beep of the machines, the sounds of the wheels on the wet road, even the voice of the driver who was speaking on a radio in the front. Everything seemed to be going on in slow motion.

Rose closed her eyes and the voices around her became stronger. People told her to open her eyes but she could not. She felt the babies moving inside her. Their tiny hands that pulled on her brown skin inside her belly. She remembered things like flashbacks.

* * *

_"You're stepping on my feet, Steve!" She laughed._

_"Pardon," he blushed._

_The two danced in Rose's small living-room in her apartment. Stevenson was sleeping in the bedroom while zouk music was playing on TV._

_"I don't know how to dance that, Rose!"_

_"C'mon Captain I'm sure you can," she rolled her hips and he was trying to snap his hips in turn, "See, you're pretty good."_

_"The rhythm is sensual."_

_"The zouk is a sensual dance, it's normal. It's a bit like the tango but with less passion and more romanticism."_

_"You like romantic things, I've noticed." They danced by talking, his hands on her sexy butt. He said to her earlier he didn't have to have his hands on her butt like that but she had specifically asked him to grab it. While Rose caressed the back of his head with one hand and his torso with another. This dance was strangely erotic._

_"Well, I would not say no to a poem and a serenade."_

_Steve laughed, "I don't know how to play an instrument, but I can write a poem."_

_"Uhm I think I'm falling more and more crazily for you, Steven," she cooed._

_"You're so sexy when you talk to me with that voice."_

_"Uhm, oh so you like it when I talk with a sluggish voice," she chuckled._

_"I think I like... pretty much everything about you."_

_"Even... even the color of my skin?"_

_"You're beautiful, Rose, no matter what color your skin is."_

_She smiled from the corner of her lips and rose on her toes to kiss him._

_"You look good too, Captain," she murmured on his lips._

_"No, I look like an idiot trying to be cool."_

_"You're a super soldier, really muscular and tall and sexy as fuck."_

_"Language."_

_She laughed, "Super serum and super soldier, uhm then you're must be very strong."_

_"Uhm, without wanting to brag, I'm perfect in a physical way." He teased her._

_"OH MY GOD!" They both laughed. "You're really an idiot, Stevy."_

_"An idiot in front of you."_

_"But an idiot who dances well." She kissed him again. Steve pressed her body on his growing erection and she moaned. As he leaned down to kiss her, the baby in their bedroom began to cry. "I'll take him." She ran and stopped suddenly, "If I get you to do push-ups with me and Stevenson on your back, you'll get a surprise," she said seductively._

_"Push-up?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Yup." She ran into the bedroom to take the baby in her arms._

_Steve put his hands on his hips and laughed humbly. She really didn't know how strong he was. But he lent himself to the game and went down to the ground to stand on his palms and began to make push-up._

_Rose laughed when she came back to the living room, "Are you serious?"_

_"I really want this surprise. Get on my back."_

_"OK." Rose sat down on his back with the baby in her arms by laughing. Effortlessly, Steve continued to do his push-up. Rose kept laughing and the baby too._

_"So do I win the surprise?"_

_"Yes. Yes Steve, you won."_

_"What is it then?"_

_"I'm gonna give you all the love you need. I'm gonna make you so happy that you'll jump of joy every day and see life with rainbows. Are you ready for that? "_

_"You're asking me if I'm ready to be happy with you?"_

_She laughed, "Yeah."_

_"Yes."_

"Yes." Rose woke up in a start. She was already dressed in the blue hospital gown and she was lying on a trolley that was moving.

"Rose! Thank God! I was so worried, I don't do it again, I'll be there, ok, everything will be fine."

"Yes." She repeated.

"They're taking you into the operating room, everything will be fine, I'll be right by your side."

"I want to be with you, Steve and never be away from you. Yes... Yes I do! I want to be your wife." she smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Ok we're getting married, we're getting married."

As the stretcher went inside the operating room where Steve could not follow h, their fingers separated.

"I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes again before the door closed before Steve.

He put his hands on his head, he was overwhelmed by the events and the quick beating of his heart could nail nails into wood.

"Stevie? Don't worry!" Bucky patted his hand on his shoulder. "Come and sit down."

"She's in the operating room Buck! I cannot even be there for her. "Even Steve's voice was not the same, he was so worried.

"Sit down for a minute."

"I can't. I need some air," Steve walked quickly to the emergency stairs. He climbed the stairs and quickly arrived on the roof of the hospital. It was snowing heavy snowflakes, the roof was covered with snow. He approached the edge and sat down on the ground in the snow. He didn't care a bit for his clothes getting wet, he needed a break. If he lost Rose at childbirth, he could not forgive himself.

* * *

When the doctors came out of the operating room and made their way to Steve, Bucky and Tasha, it was as if the earth had stopped spinning. As if his heart had stopped beating. Then he saw one of the surgeons smile and his heart swelled with hope.

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes."

"The operation went well, as we told you, we had make a caesarean section because one of the babies couldn't get out properly. The babies are okay and the mother is too."

Steve released a breath.

"Thank God," Tasha said with her hands on her face.

"You can go and see your little girls in the nursery," the surgeon said. "Your wife is still in the operating room, but she is will be well," one of the doctors said looking at him with a compassionate look.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." Steve said.

The doctors nodded and backed away. Then a nurse came to Steve.

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me. I'll lead you to see your babies." A nurse said and Steve nodded. The three followed the nurse in the corridors of the hospital.

"How are they?" Tasha asked again.

"They're fine, are you the sister of the mother?"

Tasha laughed, "No, her mother."

"Oh, uhm, okay."

"Everthing going to be alright, Steve, you know everything is going to be alright." Bucky reassured his brother and best friend.

"Yeah yeah I'm just- Yeah I can't wait to see them."

"The nursery is right there," the nurse said cheerfully. The round-eyed woman guided them to the nursery. There was a large window that looked out over a full crib where two babies were lying down in a transparent cradle. "We have written Rogers's twins as you have not yet given us the babies' first names. I will get the babies in the same room as the mother as soon as the mother comes out of the operating room."

Steve nodded but didn't pay attention to what she was saying anymore, while his eyes become red.

"They are so beautiful." Tasha had not stopped crying.

Steve and Bucky were just standing there, admiring the babies wrapped up in a pretty pink sheet. Their cradles were side by side, they wore white and pink bonnets and both of them had eyes slightly open. One of them moved her tiny fingers while the other looked at her sister licking her tiny lips. Steve's daughters were absolutely calm while several babies were crying.

"Stevie?"

"Yes ..."

"You are officially a father." Bucky patted his back.

"I cannot believe it yet."

"Well, it's very real, I thought that I was going to be a dad before you, but not only you have your kids before me but you have also your babydoll. Stevie, I'm proud of you."

Steve turned to Bucky. A tear in the eye. Bucky opened his arm and gave him a hug. Bucky knew that Steve was very emotional at this moment. He would also have been emotional if these magnificent babies were his.

"Congratulations Steve, I'm sure you'll make a good father."

"Thanks Buck."

"Even though I'm sure your daughters will love me more, I have more charm." Bucky laughed.

"Jerk!"

"Punk."

"Ooh, look at them yawn at the same time, isn't it so adorable?" Tasha was ecstatic.

"They are perfect."

"Did you think of the first names?" Tasha asked.

"No, everything Rose wants will be fine, I trust her."

"Hi Sweeties!" Bucky said, shaking his hand in front of the window. Steve chuckled at Bucky who was trying to get the babies' attention. "I am uncle Bucky and I promise you I will beat the ass of all the men who dare to bother you."

"Language," Steve smiled, "but you're right, I'll beat their ass too."

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of one of her babies crying. She vaguely heard Steve and Tasha trying to calm them down.

"She is hungry." Rose said hoarsely and then opened her eyes.

"My dear, you're awake!" Tasha quickly sat on the edge of the left side of the hospital bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yes... I feel a little... I don't feel pain anymore."

"You're still under anaesthetics," Steve said. They just needed to look at each other so that they both smiled. "Hi super woman," he said to the woman lying on the bed. Rose looked pale and she looked tired but it did not take anything away from her beauty in his eyes.

"Hi Captain America." She smiled softly. "Bucky? You're here too."

"You didn't think I was going to leave my best girl with this punk," he teased and she giggled.

"Shhh baby, mom's awake now." Steve rocked the baby in his arms.

Rose lifted her shoulders slightly to lower her hospital gown to reveal her shoulders and her breasts and then she raised her arms. Steve gave her the crying baby and rocked her arms to make her suckle her nipple. The baby calmed down immediately by searching Rose's nipple and began suckling Rose's milk.

"You're absolutely adorable my beautiful daughter, you look very much like your father... daddy's little girl," Steve smiled blissfully, "Where's my other baby?"

"She's there," Bucky said, turning his finger in the tiny hand of the baby in the cradle before him. This baby was wearing a pink bonnet and a pink blanket while the baby who was suckling was wearing a white bonnet. The two babies were perfect twins.

"Can you bring her to me, she needs to be fed too." Bucky opened big his eyes as he raised his head to look at Rose and then looked away at his bare state. "C'mon Sergeant Barnes."

"I can't hold her, Rose. I'm afraid with my bionic arm."

"If you manage to hold Stevenson properly, I'm sure you can keep my daughter as well, Bucky. Don't be afraid."

"No, uhm Steve? She's so tiny and fragile, really I can't." Bucky removed his finger from the grip of the baby and moved away from the cradle. In the absence of heat, the baby began to cry as well.

"I'll take her," Steve went gently caught the new-born in his arms, "Hey daddy's little girl, it's time to go and see mommy," he cooed.

"Doting Daddy!" Bucky laughed.

"Tell Uncle Bucky that you are my princess and that I have the right to be a doting daddy."

Rose sneered, "Steve stop playing, I have to feed her."

"Uh yes," he gave her the second baby and gently placed the little head under the dark nipple. Steve allowed himself to put the nipple on the lips of the baby who quickly began to draw the milk.

Rose sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm so relieved they're okay."

Steve sat on the edge of the bed to her right, he held out his hand to push back strands of her hair out of her face.

"I was worried as hell, Rose."

"Language." They smiled. "I'm okay, it will take time to heal from a caesarean section," she grimaced at the scar she would soon have, "but my little daughters were worth it." She smiled as she watched her babies suckle silently.

Steve felt emotionally exhausted but didn't want to show it. He just smiled at Rose and his daughters.

"Rose, have you ever thought about the first names?" Tasha asked stroking her thigh covered by the big sheets.

"A little, didn't you think of names, Steve?"

"Uhm, not really, the first names you want will be good."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked Steve.

"Don't let him choose, I'm sure he'll pick something like Arizona or Massachusetts." Bucky said.

Rose laughed softly, not bothering the babies who were feeding on her breasts.

"You want our daughters to have names of states of America?" She asked again, a bit amused by the idea.

"In that case, one of them will be called Lagos." Tasha intervened.

Steve giggled, "No no don't listen to this jerk."

"Punk."

"Rose's choice will be mine."

"I will not call one of my daughters, Lagos. Mom!"

"So not Massachusetts then."

Bucky chuckled.

"I thought of Ava and Izzie."

"That's pretty, I like them," Steve said definitely satisfied.

"Bucky?"

"Yes Honey?"

"What was your mother's name? Do you remember?"

"Winnifred, Ma'am."

Rose lowered her head to Izzie wearing the white cap, "So she will be named Izzie Winnifred," she kissing her daughter's head, "and she will be Ava Sarah." Then kissed the head of her other daughter. "Is that good for you Steve?"

Steve smiled from the corner of his mouth looking at Bucky who was speechless, "I don't think I can be more proud of you than I am now, Ma'am. The choice you have just made is ..." Steve shook his head. He had no words.

"You will be more proud the day you will marry her for sure," Tasha smiled.

Bucky sat solemnly on the edge of the bed beside Tasha, he put a hand on Rose's covered foot, he looked absolutely shaken.

"Bucky... I... If it makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me okay? I know you loved your mother really a lot and I... I wanted my daughters to have the same first names of the women who raised the two men I love most after Stevenson. But if you don't want-"

"Babydoll! You... Damn girl, if Steve doesn't marry you, I swear I will marry you. "He laughed," You can't make me happier. My niece bears my mother's name. Gosh I'm really happy, Rose."

"Language."

Rose laughed happily.

"So you like it."

"Fuck Yes! Really I'm gonna marry you."

"You're not! I'm the man who's gonna marry her."

"You didn't even propose to her!" Bucky exclaimed, "I'll fucking marry you, babydoll."

"Bucky, stop making me laugh," she could no longer hold back.

"For your information, I proposed to her and she said yes."

"Rose? Is it true?" Tasha whispered.

"Uh yes, Mom."

Bucky pouted.

"I know I had to come to you before to ask for your blessing but-"

Tasha raised a hand, "You'll have to follow our traditions, Steve Rogers. It doesn't happen like that." Steve swallowed audibly. "But I can already tell you that you have my blessing." She smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am Ayotunde."

"Damn it." Bucky whispered.

"Language."

"You proposed to her and you didn't tell me? Where is the friendship today, I ask myself."

"He didn't expect it Bucky," Rose defended Steve, "It happened when we were arguing."

"You proposed to her while quarreling?"

"I know..."

"I thought I'd taught you more than that, punk. He owes you a date and a ring, babydoll."

"It owes me two dates and a ring actually." She was smiling.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," he told her apologetic.

"You were right, it's not fair that- I wanted to deprive you of living with Ava and Izzie, they're so cute, all three of us will stay here with you and we will start a new life."

"You won't go back with me then?" Tasha asked to Rose. She already knew when she saw them together than she would change her mind.

"No Mom, my place is with my husband and children," she said looking at Steve.

"I want to hug you so badly right now," Steve sighed.

"Not now, Captain. But maybe after." She smiled seductively.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I think ... I need to close my eyes a bit. Don't forget to give the babies' names to the nurses, Steve." She slowly closed her eyelids, "It's Izzie Winnifred and Ava Sarah Rogers," she muttered. The babies were nestled in her arms. "Don't forget, ok, it's for their birth certificate."

"It's impossible to forget, I'm going right now." Steve got up from the bed.

"I'll accompany him, this punk may get lost in this hospital without me."

Rose smiled in spite of herself as the two men walked out of the room and walked into the white, pearly corridor of the hospital.

"So you proposed to her?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I'd better teach you how to seduce a lady, I'm surprised that she accepted while you proposed during arguing."

Steve chuckled, "It was a desperate act, she wanted to leave, I wanted her to know that I'm willing to do anything for her to stay with me."

Bucky nodded in agreement, "She's a pearl. Can you believe your daughters bear the respective names of our mothers?"

"Yeah I can believe it. It's a beautiful tribute."

"Did you ask her to do this?"

Steve shook his head and smiled as he entered the elevator.

"Damn man! This girl is a pearl."

"Yes I know."

"Your daughters' first names are beautiful, Stevie."

"Thank you, thinking about Arizona, it is not so bad."

"Ahahaha I knew it, friggin' Captain America." Bucky burst out laughing.

* * *

Once the time of the visits had passed, Tasha and Bucky had to leave. Only Steve stayed with Rose to help her with the babies. Rose was still under anaesthetics and she was still weak from her cesarean section. She could not move without tearing her sutures. It was he who took care of rocking the babies and brought them to Rose's breasts when it was time for feeding. When the babies calmed down, he sat next to her, put an arm around her neck and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Steve was ready to sleep on the uncomfortable seat but it was she who insisted that he had to be close to her. It was so good to feel Rose in his arms, to sleep peacefully with his fiancée while his daughters slept peacefully in their cradle. It was at these moments of the night that he smiled blissfully and stroked her hair while whispering words of love to her.

The next day, everyone came to visit with flowers and teddy bears. Everyone was so charmed by Steve's cute daughters. They twins looked like Steve and Rose, a perfect mix of both. Everyone seemed to melt when holding them, Scott even had tears in his eyes. Rose sent a picture of the babies to Laura and Clint by her secured phone. They turned out to be happy for her and promised to come to see her during the next few days. Steve also announced that he was going to get married with her, he was more than enthusiastic with that. Rose rolled her eyes. She was not in a position to walk than Steve already told everyone that they were about to get married.

The days were rather amusing in the presence of the others but Rose had to recover from a Caesarean section. She had to rest most of the time. Steve didn't let her out of his eyes. All day and all night he watched over Rose and his daughters. Rose still had contractions that caused her pain, Steve had to be there to click on the anaesthetic button when she could not. Rose was grateful, she didn't know what she would have done without Steve, bedridden and with two new-born babies.

* * *

Four days later, the doctors allowed Rose to get up and do exercises to stimulate the muscles of her abdomen.

Steve was out getting something to nibble while the nurses removed Rose's perfusions. Once released, she tried to walk to the bathroom. It was more trotting than walking.

He returned to the bedroom lit by the rays of the sun. His babies slept peacefully in their transparent cradle next to her bed, but he frowned when he saw the empty bed of Rose.

"Rose?"

"I'm... I'm under-argh." She moaned in pain.

Steve rushed into the little bathroom to find Rose standing under the jet of water. She was naked and curled up with a hand on her lower belly.

"Damn it! Rose? You okay?" He ran in the shower to support her. She put her hands trembling on his shoulders and put her head on his chest.

"Yes, it just pulls a bit."

"You should have wait for me, Barbie."

"I wanted to do it all alone, Cuddle bear." He smiled at his new nickname, "You get wet! Get out of the shower!" She tried to push him out but she was too numb.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I need a shower too."

She smiled at him, looking him in the eyes while he stoked her back. Her attractive body was completely wet, her wet hair making smooth waves on her back. Her round tits were flat on his torso. Steve put a hand on the wall behind them while he supported her with one hand on her back.

"You're so beautiful..." Without thinking he crushed his lips on hers. Rose chuckled and responded to his kiss. He removed his hand from the wall to hold her more tightly. "I love you so much," he moaned.

"I love you too, cuddle bear."

* * *

**It's time to write a review for me :)**


	14. Their friendship

Rose was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair at the kitchen island. It was 4am and all the world was sleeping, even her children. Even though she knew the girls would soon cry. She took the little time she had to draw her milk through a useful electric breast pump. She had already made three bottles, it would take three more to make a deposit of six. Even if she wanted to feed her children by the breast, it became too complicated with the twins and she was most of the time she was too tired. So, her doctor suggested she use a breast pump.

The suction force of the breast pump could be manually adjusted and she could draw the milk from her two breasts at the same time. Often she had rises of milk which spoiled her shirts every time. She really needed this machine. Rose sighed as the milk poured simultaneously into two bottles. The machine made a little buzz, which she found oddly agreeable.

"Hey honey!"

Rose jumped up in fear, "My God, Bucky, I told you to stop surprising me like that, I might get a heart attack one day."

He laughed as he approached, "sorry, I couldn't resist, I like to see you pout and- Oh! Sorry Rose." He turned quickly. Rose frowned then understood. She was trying to hide her chest lightly with her black satin kimono.

"You can turn around Bucky, it's not very well hidden but I don't have much choice." She laughed nervously. Bucky turned, a little hesitant. "C'mon Sergeant! Why are you awake at this hour anyway?"

He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the fridge, "I was thirsty."

"So, you woke up at 4 am because you were thirsty?"

"No... I... I had a nightmare."

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was about Hydra." Rose stiffened as he heard the H word. Bucky took a small bottle of water and closed the fridge door. "I'm not going to talk about it if you do not want to. I'll probably tell it to Wanda tomorrow."

"She's like your psych uhn."

"Yes Ma'am, she can enter my head to relieve me then she is the best psych." He nodded and sat on a chair at the kitchen island not too far from her but enough to avoid an eye contact with her beautiful breasts.

"I'm sorry Bucky but I'm trying to forget what I've been through and I know it's not easy."

"I understand, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You and her... Are you umm dating?" She asked curiously.

"What?" He laughed.

"I mean you're always together and you talk a lot so I figured you're dating."

He shook his head, "No no, she's not the woman for me, and she's like my little sister. She's too young for me. I need a woman like you."

"Like me? I'm just twenty-five you know."

"I want a strong and gentle woman, a woman who will be my anchor to reality. The kind of woman who knows what they want. I can't be with a teenager, honey. I definitely want more than that. "

Rose smiled timidly, lowering her head. Bucky allowed himself to look at her for one second. Her long curly hair was in a messy bun and some strands of her hair fell on her face. He saw her biting her lower lip by blinking rapidly.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"What? No, no, I was just... Often I wonder if I am the right one for him."

"What the hell makes you think of things like that? Of course, you're perfect for him."

She sighed, "I don't know, he's Captain America and often... I forget that fact completely, I completely forget he's a national hero who has responsibilities to the world and all that."

"I definitely think," he smiled, "that it's because you forget he's Captain America that he loves you so much."

"You think?"

"Yes, I think we all need this corner of calm in our lives, this corner of paradise where we are not soldiers but men. This little punk is a soldier for everybody except you and me. He's my best friend and even if he had all those muscles - by the way, did I tell you how he and I fought on a bridge? "

"No," she chuckled. Rose put off the machine while closing the bottles of milk and replacing them with others.

"I can tell you I was in Winter Soldier mode and all I saw was a blonde head target." Bucky laughed, "we started fighting and I was ready to tear his head away and when my black mask fell, he called me Bucky."

She put a hand on her chin, interested in the story, "and what?"

"And... I was like who's the hell is Bucky?"

Rose burst out laughing, "noooo!"

"Yeah, I didn't recognize him and I didn't even recognize myself. Yeah that's a little embarrassing." He pretended to be sad, but Rose kept laughing.

"It's too funny! Say it again please, please."

"And I was like, who the hell is Bucky?" He frowned and she laughed again.

"It's sad," she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, maybe you should stop laughing then."

"Ok, ok I stop." She forced her lips not to laugh but she laughed anyway. Bucky watched her laugh. She was radiant even at this late hour of the night. Rose had a few pockets under her eyes but her lips were of a red rose and the way her cheeks seemed to blush made him smile. "Sorry I'll stop- I stop."

"Now you're taking me for a clown." She giggled, "even with all those muscles, he remains my best skinny friend that I must always save of battles. And you what is he for you? "

Rose smiled looking at her hands, "I think I see him as that handsome and polite man who held my son when he had just thrown me over. I see Steve as... A normal man for whom I fell In love."

"That's why you should not worry. That's exactly what makes you special, honey."

"You think?"

"I'm fuckin sure, baby-doll."

"Thank you for your words, Bucky."

"Whenever you want them."

"I should be the one who reassures you, it's you who made a nightmare. Could you turn your head please?"

"Of course." Bucky turned his head and sipped his already empty water. "Talking with you is already soothing."

"Ok then." Rose arranged her kimono in satin by tying the silk ties around her, "you can look at me now." Bucky turned his head and watched her do it. Rose cleaned the pumps of the breast pump with an antibacterial wipe and stood up with the machine to put it away but she had dizziness which made her wobble a bit. Bucky rushed to hold her.

"Hey, hey baby-doll, be careful." He held her.

"It's okay..."

"I'll take that," he picked up the machine and she sat down, "maybe you're pregnant again." He teased.

Rose squinted, "Do not make me angry Sergeant Barnes. Don't you see that it's been just three weeks since I gave birth to twins I'm too weak for that! Are you fucking crazy?"

"Ok, ok don't get upset," he laughed, "I was joking."

"You're annoying me," she sulked.

Bucky closed the shelf, "I was joking, don't sulk me. Tomorrow is the baptism of the children, be happy. Christmas Eve is coming, do you want to have a nice gift?

"You better give me nice gifts, besides all the super soldiers in this house must offer me a great gift, because I made super babies," she said as she got up and Bucky smiled. This time, no dizziness. She passed by, rolling her eyes and opened the fridge. "How can you dare-argh. I'm probably too emotional because of the hormones."

"What?" He took the bottles and put them in the fridge.

"Just... I will not be able to have this kind of activity for a long time and... I'm a little afraid that Steve... you know."

"Steve what? Oh Fuck no! He cannot."

"He is a man and all men cheat."

"Ouch you're hurting me." She closed the fridge once all the bottles inside and put a hand on her hip. "He wants to marry you for God Sake."

"And? Married men also cheat."

"So, you think he'll cheat on you because you keep your petticoat."

"My what?"

"It's the desert."

"The desert?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, the desert sex-side."

"It's not my fault if I have this scar! It's been just three fucking weeks! I could not! How could you accuse me of keeping him in the desert-sex side. It's because of the lack of sex that he'll cheat on me that's what you said! How could you dare?" Rose burst into anger. Bucky didn't see anything coming. He looked at her as if she had two heads. She was stepping out of the kitchen in anger by mumbling.

Bucky turned around, "But... I did not say that..." He said softly to himself and then scratched his head, "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Steve had been educated in Catholic religion. He went to mass every Sunday, prayed with his mother, said the blessing before eating with her. He believed in God and the church. Even though his faith in humanity has been put to the test since he was Captain America. He had not lost faith in God. He wanted his daughters to be baptized and Rose had no objection. She was not Catholic but Protestant. Even if Rose had not said anything about it, Steve had noticed that she was pensive about it.

It was morning. Everyone was downstairs for breakfast. Steve noticed Rose's absence in the kitchen. He thought she was going to go down and eat with them but the more time went by and she didn't go down. Steve let Stevenson play with Bucky and Sam, he went to go see Rose.

Steve walked into their bedroom without making a noise. The babies were in their cribs sleeping peacefully while Rose was standing in front of the window. She was dressed in an oversized white sweater and a black yoga stockings. Her hair with tight honey-colored curls ran down her back. He approached her as she watched the snow fall on the surrounding trees. The view was beautiful and different from what she had ever seen. Living all her life in a hot country without ever seeing the snow and finding herself in a cold country filled with snow was a total change of scene. Seeing the snow slowly fall was beautiful but Rose was not really there, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Rose?" Steve muttered to her ear and put his hands on her arms. She tensed at the touch, "what's wrong Rose?"

"I... I thinking about my life."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really..."

"Is it because of the baptism?" He said softly and she sighed. "You don't want-"

"Yes, I want it, just... I don't know, I know it's important for you."

"These are our children, we make the decisions together, don't do things to please me. I love you as you are with your differences. I am willing to understand you, you know that."

"I know..."

"What do you want?" Rose turned around. They looked intently at each other before Steve put his forehead on her. She bit her lower lip nervously, her head lowered. He took her chin gently with two fingers to make her raise her head. "I want you to be open to me, I want to understand, we're going to get married, I want to be a good husband for you, let me be a good husband for you."

"You're right ... I'm just scared."

"Do not be afraid."

"Steve... My family was not practicing, we were not going to church or praying together... My faith in God was broken the day my father had..." She closed her eyes and Steve took her in his arms, "I killed him, I killed my father..." She melted into his warm arms.

"God is love, he forgives us all if we ask him for forgiveness. Listen, you're a good person, a good woman, you do not have to worry."

"You say that because you love me, but I will surely go to hell." He giggled, "Do not laugh at me."

"I do not laugh at you," he stroked her cheek, "I'm just the luckiest man on the planet."

"Why?"

"Because you feel guilty for killing such a monster."

"I killed in cold blooded. They taught me how to shoot and- Steve I'm scared."

"Shhh, don't be afraid, I'm here for you and I'll be there for you all my life."

"For life..."

He embraced her tenderly. Their lips moved gently as their eyes were closed. Steve put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. She always tastes sugar, as if her lips were sugar. He didn't know why, but since she gave birth, he found herself getting excited just by kissing her. It was enough for a kiss that she lit a hardening brazier in him.

As her hands snaked on his chest, he pressed her harder against him. Rose giggled and broke the kiss. His erection could tear his pants right now.

"Steven!"

"Sorry."

She laughed a little, "you'll have to wait for that, I'm not yet healed."

He nodded frantically, "Yeah I know. Uhm I'm just-"

"Horny?" She sniggered.

"Kind of." He's blushing.

"the soldier is horny uhn?"

He laughed, "Yes Ma'am."

"Uhm maybe," she spoke seductively, "tonight I can try to relieve you in another way. We can try something new."

"Something new?"

"Yup. I'll be your teacher."

"Rose!" He blushed furiously and she chuckled. "I could take you on a date and then you can teach me what you want."

"You have to find a babysitter to keep the babies."

"Your mother?"

"My mother goes to the restaurant with Scott and Sam tonight."

"On a date?"

"Oh My God! No. She just wants to get out a bit."

"Scott fancies her."

"Scott fancies me too."

He laughed, "So Bucky?"

"He already does a lot with Stevenson."

"Wand-"

"NO." She said quickly.

"OK..."

"I'm still not comfortable with her. No matter what you tell me, I do not trust her."

"Bucky then."

"But we need someone else. He's afraid to touch the babies."

"It will not be that difficult to convince Sam."

"It sounds good." She smiled happily.

"I definitely like to see you happy, I can't be happy without seeing you so happy." She kissed her again. This time, Steve picked her up from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Cuddle bear!" She laughed on her lips. "Rest me on the floor."

"I don't want to." He teased.

"Steve!"

"Mommy!" Little Stevy was crying in Bucky's arms climbing the stairs. "Mommy! Mommy!" He sniffed. The little boy had his head resting on the hollow of Bucky's neck. He was crying sulkily.

"Oh My God, who dared bothers my little angel?" Steve let her down. And she quickly went to Bucky. "Baby?"

"He want-"

"You! Don't talk to me."

Bucky chirped. Steve squinted at him. Rose was still angry. Even though she did not really know why she was angry.

"Mommy? Mommy?" He repeated in the arms of his mother who shook his blond mane.

"What baby?"

"I want same! Please mommy!" The little boy pointed at Bucky's metal arm. "Please mommy! Same!"

Rose glared at him and he quickly raised his hands in the air.

"I don't know, I swear I didn't say anything, I'm innocent, innocent like a baby."

"Guilty!" Rose growled.

Steve laughed and came to stand behind Rose.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I want same! Please Daddy I want same!" Stevenson begged and began to cry again.

"I'm innocent," Bucky kept his hands up but Steve could see he was amused and even happy.

* * *

The baptism of the twins and Stevenson took place in a Catholic church north of Seattle. Steve was wearing a tie suit as well as Bucky. Sam and Scott wore simple shirts. Steve and Bucky looked like two wise little boys going to Sunday Mass. The church was beautiful, full of sculptures and paintings. Rose loved the place. Maybe this will become their favorite church to come to on Sundays.

Rose wore a plum-colored dress and Tasha was wearing a traditional Nigerian dress with a yellow head-tie scarf that framed her face like a sun. Rose had worn a headscarf tied in the same way. The two African women resembled to two radiant suns. Not to mention his children who was just beautiful in their dress.

Stevenson was going to be baptized too. Choice of Rose who surprised him. She knew Steve already considered Stevenson as his son. It was one of the most beautiful surprises that life has offered her. Rose wanted Stevenson to be baptized in the same way as his little sisters and become a family united in a blessed love.

Steve held her hand all the time during the ceremony. She held her breath every time the holy water touched her children's forehead. Then smiled on seeing that she was squeezing Steve's hand too hard in the process. Bucky was the godfather of the children, he even made a shy speech swearing to protect them at the peril of his life. And Rose was convinced he would.

After the ceremony, they all went home and had a dinner together. Steve blushed like a teenager when Rose looked at him. She was like an exotic painting. Her scarf, her light African pearl jewelry, her makeup that illuminated her face. She was a beauty and she was his fiancée.

Bucky was laughing at him, Steve looked like he was a teen when he looked at her Rose. As if she were a pretty Lady who accompanied Bucky to a bar in Brooklyn in 1940 and he didn't dare to take the first step. Yet this time the beautiful lady in the room was not interested in Bucky but Steve. That pride he had in his heart was invaluable. If one would have said that he would be with such a woman one day, he would have laughed at the person's nose. But he was there in his house, with his fiancee, his children and Bucky. A perfection that never lasted long in his superhero life. Maybe if he had stayed Steven Rogers of the pre-serum, he could have lived a peaceful life like this one. But being Captain America, he was always afraid of threats around him. He was afraid of losing this perfection. This perfect moment where he was surrounded by all the people he loved. He would cherish those moments all his life.

* * *

"So which one do you want to choose for her?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly why I asked you to accompany me, too he me choose." Steve replied.

"Does she like gold or silver? Diamonds or rubies or sapphires? C'mon Stevie, give us some details. " Bucky pressed.

The three men were in a wedding ring shop in all in kind. Steve had asked two men to accompany him to buy Rose's engagement ring on the pretext that they were going to buy the Christmas tree. He wanted to take advantage of the date tonight to make her a proper marriage request.

"There are too many rings, my eyes ache." Sam complained.

"We don't care."

"Shut up, James."

Bucky grunted.

"Please guys, I need help. I have absolutely no idea what the ring might be like." He watched the magnificently exposed rings through the shop windows. "I know she loves gold but she prefers pearls. She loves white and red color and I have no idea what she likes as precious stone."

"Then choose her a diamond, all women love diamonds."

"Get a diamond gold ring." Sam proposed.

"And the central stone?"

"I don't fucking know."

"Sam!"

"My mom told me that only I know what I want, you already know what you want to offer her but you hesitate."

"You're not telling us anything." Bucky growled.

"You know what she loves, visualize her hand and now visualize the ring she would like to wear the rest of her life."

Steve thought for a moment and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You're jealous because I'm a better friend than you," Sam teased.

"You can do whatever you want, I AM his best friend."

"Sam you're the best!" Steve smiled and Bucky frowned by turning his head quickly toward him.

"What the fuck?"

"Gosh Buck, we were in church not even three hours ago, stop with your bloody language."

"Oops James is jealous," Sam chanted.

"I will kill him." Bucky whispered.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked away from the pair that was beginning to argue.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" A saleswoman came towards him.

"Yes ... I would like a center diamond engagement ring that would have a flower like center with a yellow gemstone in the middle."

"Wow that's very accurate."

"Well, I know what my fiance loves and she loves flowers."

"So cute! What's her name?"

"Rose..."

"So let's get a flower for Rose."

Steve smiled.

* * *

After spending money without counting in the ring of his choice. The three men went to choose the Christmas tree in a market that they would decorate.

It was a big Christmas market full of fir and decoration of all kinds. Bucky, Sam and Steve walked on talking about what he was going to do for New Year's Eve. When Bucky saw the perfect Christmas tree, he bought it with several Christmas decorations. Sam was busy buying the lights that he would hang around the house. Everyone had his task to do. Steve helped Bucky with the tree just for appearances, Bucky could very well lift the fir tree all by himself. With his bionic arm, he could lift three easily.

The men had finished making the deal and were now getting all in the car. The tree was attached to the hood of the car. Steve was putting the last box of decoration away when someone stopped him.

"Uh excuse me?" A pretty blonde woman interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask, uhm maybe It's crazy but... Are you uhm Captain America?"

Steve was surprised. He wore glasses and his cap. He was not recognizable. He glared at Bucky.

"Uh no."

"Are you sure?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"I'm often confused with him, but I am not him."

"Oh well, my bad. You look as gorgeous as him."

"Madam I don't want to look impolite but-"

"You look pretty busy right now... I'd like to see you afterwards, you can help me." The beautiful blonde with green eyes said seductively. She was beautiful, the kind of pulpy woman for whom men would fight. Steve just smiled politely before answering.

"You need my help when you don't even know me? You're putting yourself in a dangerous situation by talking to strangers if I may say that."

Sam snickered. Steve was not subtle at all.

"I like to live my life dangerously. Listen, this is my number." She wrote her number behind a brochure distributed in the Christmas market. "Maybe you can call me, Text me, whatever you want.

"Uh..."

"My name is Tiffany. Call me." She made a meaningful gesture with two fingers to her ear before sneaking at her girlfriend who was chuckling.

Steve stood with the piece of paper. He did not really know what to do so he put it in his pocket and went up to the front while Bucky was sitting behind with the rest of the packages.

Sam and Bucky didn't say anything but they giggled on all the way.

* * *

Steve was a little nervous. Rose was in her room with Tasha and even Wanda. Scott told her that he had accompanied the women to make some shopping and that she had literally burned Steve's credit card. He laughed at that. Rose could do whatever she wanted with his credit card. That's why he gave it to her. He didn't know what to expect with her.

He fixed his tie for fourth time perfectly done when he looked in the mirror.

"It's not like you haven't already proposed to her, you've already done it and she said yes, I don't even know why you're so nervous, you're Captain America." Scott said by feeding Izzie while Sam feed Ava and Bucky was playing with Stevenson. The three badass men were like marshmallows in front of Steve's children.

"I'm not nervous."

"Stop touching your tie, you're going to tear it."

"I'm not nervous."

"And I'm Beyoncé." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Steve and Bucky asked at the same time.

"Izzie is adorable, such a cuttie." Scott took a small female voice. Sam and Bucky chuckled.

Steve sighed, "this will be our first date, guys. I'm afraid of missing everything."

"You're Captain America." Scott repeated it as if it explained everything.

"Give us some info, tic tac. What will she wear?"

"It doesn't matter." Steve whispered.

"I can't say anything; if I speak, Tasha will kill me with a knife."

"You fancy her." Bucky nodded.

"He even fancies Rose." Sam added.

"Hey I do not fancy Rose."

"Guys! Stop! She's my wife." Steve turned, frowning.

"Fiancée!" Bucky retorted. "Maybe you should call Tiffany."

Sam giggled.

"Who is Tiffany? You know what? I don't want to know, Tasha would kill me."

"Tiffany is NOBODY." Steve was defending himself.

"But you have her number." Sam said, rocking Ava in his arms.

"Booky! Booky!" Stevenson handed a toy car to Bucky.

"Thank you little boy." Bucky smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't call her. Just sayin." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Steve sat down on the bed, annoyed.

"Just to tell you my opinion, Rose is the prettiest." Bucky added.

"I'm not going to call Tiffany." Steve almost shouted.

"Who is Tiffany?"

All the men turned their heads towards the beauty in front of the door.

Rose wore a vintage red dress from the 1950s Rockabilly Purple Swing. The dress had a beautiful cleavage in the shape of a heart that drew her small breast. The black pumps at her feet gave her long legs. It was breathtaking. Plus, Rose had smoothed her hair with a hair straightener, thanks to the shrinkage, her hair were so long that it touched the bottom of her back. Her hair now smooth flowed around her brown face.

"Eh oh? Guys?" She clapped her hands as if to wake them up from a trance.

"Honey, you look fabulous."

"Beautiful."

"She is Captain America's girlfriend, it's normal." Scott shrugged.

"Steve?" Rose was walking towards him. He could not find a word, he opened and closed his mouth without knowing which was the best compliment to say. "Steve? Are you ok?"

"I think... I'm madly in love with you." He said no more than a whisper and she smiled.

"I'm too. We should go now."

"Uh yes."

Rose turned and the three men's eyes in the room fell on her round ass.

"Do you know if- what?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Uh uhm nothing." Steve said quickly and then followed her.

"Sam, Scott, be wise with my babies. Bye my loves." She sent kisses to her twins.

Bucky laughed and carried Stevenson in his arms to follow the two lovers.

"Who Is Tiffany?" She went downstairs.

"Nobody." Steve panicked.

"Uhm..."

"Here," he took her coat to put on her shoulders. " It's nothing to worry." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." She helped him to put on his coat too. "See you Bucky. If something's wrong, call me okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bye mommy." Little Stevy waved his little hand to his mother.

"Bye my angel." She replied with love.

Steve opened the door for her and frowned.

"Good evening Steve." Tony Stark said, "Yeah I know I was as surprised as you when I learned that you're a father of two babies and you were going to get married. I'm so hurt, I didn't even get an invitation for the wedding."

* * *

**Yes, guys! Iron Man is here.**

**Let me know what you think. Next chap soon!**


	15. Their love

"So you don't let me in. You're hurting my feelings." Tony put a hand on his heart, pretending to have pain.

Bucky was speechless, but he didn't want to let his bad side show. He was carrying Stevenson in his arms. He had sworn before the priest that he would protect his godchildren from all dangers, even if that danger was himself. Steve kept looking at Tony, not knowing what to say or do first.

"I'm sorry," Rose intervened and Steve turned to her surprised, "I'm sorry you weren't informed. Actually, it's been just a month that babies are born," she smiled sweetly at Tony. She had a delicate hand on Steve's arm, his fists harshly closed. "My name is Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Tony Stark, a friend of Cap here."

Rose smiled and then raised her head to look at Steve, but he had a face on him and was staring at Tony.

"My children live here. You cannot come here like that. What if someone had followed you?"

"We took the bus," Natasha appeared next to Tony, who rolled his eyes for no apparent reason. "Hi, everybody."

"Yes, we took the bus and it's the first and last time," Tony said annoyed. He had not yet realized Bucky was petrified down the stairs. The corner of the wall prevented him from being seen by Tony, but Natasha had already seen him. "So let us in, you're like blocking the passage."

"If anyone has followed you..."

"Why are you afraid? Are you hiding someone?"

Steve's jaw squeaked.

"No one followed us, Cap, I promise you." Natasha intervened.

"Nat-"

"Rose, take the baby and go upstairs." Steve ordered. Rose frowned, she had never heard him be so authoritarian in seriousness.

"What-"

"Just do it." He growled.

Steve did not think at that time. He just wanted her and the baby to be safe when Tony will notice Bucky's presence. Their last encounter with him was terrible and he feared that it would end the same way.

"Captain, you seem a bit defensive."

Rose looked at Steve with a wounded air. When he finally turned his head towards her, he saw that he had hurt her. Maybe he could have told her the story with Tony, but he never saw the point of it and the discussion about his friendship with Iron Man never occurred. If she knew, she could have figured it out, but there, he gave her the impression that she was nobody. He might have taken a softer and polished tone. Steve knew at that moment, looking into the brown eyes of Rose, seeing her eyebrows curled up in a hurt expression, he knew he had screwed up. His face softened instantly. He was ready to explain but she turned and took off her coat to put it on coat rack. Then she went to meet Bucky at the bottom of the stairs under the gaze of Natasha, Steve, and Tony.

Rose took Stevenson out of Bucky's arms and stepped on the stairs to go into her bedroom. Bucky watched her go up the stairs and smiled at the little boy who held out an arm as if he didn't want him to leave. He sighed and wondered if he should stay there or not.

"Come in." Steve pulled away from the entrance.

"Thank you Happy Daddy." Tony smiled slightly. "So?" He took off his coat.

"As you already know I am the father of two little girl." Steve said helping Natasha with her coat. " Ava Sarah and Izzie Winnifred."

"Still a gentleman, Steve. You're pretty chic tonight." She teased.

"You could have let me tell him first." He whispered.

"It's Tony Stark, he hacked my cell phone, he's a tough guy you already know that."

"Hello, I'm right next to you and I hear all you're saying." Tony waved his hand in front of them. Natasha smiled and Steve gave her a hard look. "So ... That's your house." Tony strutted in the hallway. Steve held his breath when Tony got to the stairs level. "Oh, the living room, fireplace, heat, I like it." Tony turned to the entrance of the living room where Wanda and Tasha were sitting and chatting. "Wanda, it's been a long time. Vision has been sad since you left."

Steve and Natasha followed him. Bucky was obviously no longer down the stairs. Somewhere, he breathed in relief. He didn't want to face the two men who would want to engage in a second fight to the death.

"So why don't I see him with you?"

Tony squinted in reflection, "He's shy," he turned toward Tasha, "madam?" He bent down to capture Tasha's hand and lay a kiss on it seductively.

"Ayotunde." She said coldly. The woman with curly blonde hair found Tony's beard a bit too eccentric for her to like it.

"First name?"

"Last name."

"Can I know your first name."

"No," Tasha snatched her hand off of his and crossed her legs gracefully.

"Babies are up. You can go see them if you want to." Steve said softly to Natasha.

"Rose is angry. You should go see her before us." Steve lowered his head, "Is he here?"

"Yes."

"So you were right, you reacted like that for her safety."

"She will not understand it like this."

"Always maladroit, Cap."

"Cap and Nat! Stop whispering to each other and join us." Tony called them, waving his hand.

"Who makes as much noise as the twins?" Sam went downstairs with Scott following him. "Natasha?" He smiled as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Is that Iron Man?" Scott asked, already irritated.

"Yeah, why?"

" I don't like him."

"Hi Scott," Natasha said.

"Am I supposed to use a projector and point it at you to make you understand why you should to join me?" Tony walked over to the Avengers all reunited. " We have a big Hydra problem."

* * *

Rose had gently placed Ava in her cradle, while Izzie was sleeping next to her. The twins slept at a close point and they were absolutely adorable. Rose looked at her girls sleeping peacefully in the pink twin bed cradle. Stevenson was drowsy in his.

"Honey?" Bucky said softly but she didn't answer. She content watching her girls sleep. They were so small, so fragile. It was crazy to think that a few days ago they were both in her belly. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"Um... Yes."

She paced the room to stand in front of the large window. The lights on the terrace were lit and she could see the snow skimming the wooded landscape in front of the house.

"You look tormented." She still was silent, "Listen, he didn't want to talk to you in that tone, he just wanted to protect you. If Tony sees me, it would be problematic."

Bucky was sitting on the bed.

"Why?"

Bucky smiled falsely, "I did something unforgivable to him and he can not see me without feeling the urge to kill me."

Rose nodded. " I understand." She answered but Bucky could feel that something was wrong.

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"Can I stay with you?"

Rose blinked quickly. "If you want."

"Ok."

Both remained in an uncomfortable silence. It had already been an hour since they went up to the bedroom. Busy to rock the babies so that they finally fall asleep. Now that they had nothing to do, Bucky found himself a little uncomfortable to be in Steve's bedroom and sat on the bed he shared with Rose. She had been little quiet since they got back up to let the Avengers chat with each other. Apparently, Tasha was not bored by their conversation since she didn't come at all to see the twins.

He looked at her from behind. Her beautiful dress stretched her curves in all the right places. Her long smooth honey-colored hair flowing over her back. He saw that her breathing was rapid. She had her arms around her as if she was protecting herself from something. Her posture was tense.

"Honey?" He asked worriedly. "Say something please."

_"You are a soldier now, it's time to learn to shoot, when I give you an order, you execute it." A man in battle dress ordered her._

_"No I don't want to, please." She cried._

_"Do not beseech me bitch. Now shoot."_

_"No! No, I don't want to."_

_"NOW! SHOOT AT THE TARGET BITCH!"_

_"NO!" Rose shouted._

_"SHOOT NOW OR YOUR FATHER WILL HAVE TO WARM YOUR BED THIS EVENING." The man cried out loud and she shot with a weapon for the first time._

"Honey?" Bucky put his hands on her arms and turned her around quickly.

"What? What happened?" She seemed confused.

"You murmured words ... You begged someone to stop yelling at you."

"I... I... no I'm ok." She stuttered and then licked her lips nervously. The cold metal of Bucky's hand on her skin gave her goose bumps.

"No you're not. Did you have flashback?"

Rose was looking into his blue eyes. Her lips were wet and she trembled slightly. She looked at him as if she saw him for the first time.

"Your eyes are beautiful, I never noticed but there were suspicions of gray in the blue of your eyes."

"Well, um, thank you." He said suddenly timid under the scrutinizing gaze of Rose. Bucky could now understand why Steve was shy in front of her. This woman had a way of looking at a man who made him feel the most beautiful and the strongest man in the world. It was also the first time she gave him a compliment on his physical. He had never had the impression that his beauty was as indifferent to a woman before. It was indifferent to Rose, until now. "Are you ok? You got flashback, don't you?" She nodded, "Tell me what caused this."

She swallowed hard before speaking, "It's Steve."

"What?"

"He ordered me to go up and I followed the orders. When I was at Hydra, there was this man who yelled at me to follow his orders and ... I didn't want to. He threatened to make me sleep with my father if I continued to refuse. "

"Your father? Sleep with your father? I don't-"

"And... They forced me to watch strange videos in Russian where they killed people without mercy, they told me I had to kill like that for them, I had to be like them and follow orders. The orders. The orders. Their orders or..." Her eyes were tearful.

"You mean that... Your father..." He let go her arms. He had to let them go. His hands were already crackling to hold the neck of the man who dared to hurt her to crush it with one hand. Joseph was already dead, but what he left to his daughter as trauma was indescribable.

"I tried to fight, Bucky, but... He was too strong. The first time I refused to follow their orders and... He made me... Oh my God, I'm disgusting."

Bucky took her arms again, a bit harshly.

"NEVER say that! Do you hear me? You're not disgusting. I swear that if you say that again, I would have cravings for murder that I should satiate because I'm FUCKING angry right now."

"At me?"

"No! Of course no! The man who hurt you, all those who dared to threaten you, I would kill them all and make them suffer."

"They told me about you... The doctor wanted me to..." Then Rose froze.

"Honey?" He shook her, but she didn't move. A tear sank on her cheek. "Rose?" Her soft look suddenly darkened. He knew this look, "No, no, don't look at me with this eyes, don't let yourself go, stay with me."

"Остаться с вами?" (Stay with you?)

"No," he grunted.

"Какие?" (What?)

"You are talking in Russian."

" Russian? No ..."

_"When you see the asset, I want you to repeat a series of very specific words." A doctor ordered to Rose and she nodded. "Repeat after me ... Longing ..."_

"Long-Argh." She stifled the word not to say it.

"Rose?" He rocked her cheeks with his palms. Their faces strangely close to one each other without they realizing it.

Then she pushed him away from her, panting with pain. Her head ached horribly. She wanted to say the words, but she also knew that it would destroy Bucky.

"Please, get away from me."

"No fucking way, Honey."

Rose looked at her hands' palms. "There is blood on my hands."

"No, there is no blood." He took her hands and pressed them hard. She grimaced and looked up at his face again.

"Bucky?" She asked softly.

"Yes," he smiled in relief, but it lasted only a few seconds before her eyes darkened again. Rose clapped her fist in Bucky's throat just on his Adam's apple. He groaned in pain before falling to his knees. She took advantage of his moment of weakness to escape. " ROSE!" He choked every sound he said, but she was already out of the room.

He took several deep breaths. He needed to be Winter Soldier right now. He needed to run after her, track her down, and find her. He quickly forgot the pain in his throat before getting up completely and then walked slowly to the door, He closed it slowly as to not wake the babies. At least she had not shouted loud enough for the babies to wake up. He also noticed her heels on the floor. She took them off before running. She was not completely immersed in her memories of Hydra, but by hell she knew how to put a good punch where it hurts.

Once the door was closed, he didn't lose a second. He ran like crazy on the stairs. He vaguely heard Steve call him but he was elsewhere. He allowed himself to liberate the dark side in him. He knew that there was only that side that could understand what Rose wanted to do.

Hydra always conditioned their agent to be perfect soldiers and to commit suicide if they didn't succeed. Suicide was part of their psychological torture.

Bucky ran away from the house following the footsteps of Rose in the snow. She was barefoot, it was not good.

"ROSE?" He shouted her name in the forest.

Steve was not far off, he was running too. When he saw Rose running barefoot away from home, he got on alert, and then he saw Bucky running after her. He knew something was wrong.

Rose began to run as fast as she could. It was as if she was running away from something or someone, she was running away from Bucky. From time to time she turned her head back and could see him running towards her. He was fast, too fast. He looked like a shadow through the tall trees. He moved almost like a ghost. This fact only frightened her even more, so she continued to run until she reached a cliff that led to the icy river. It was covered with a thin layer of ice.

Her warm breath crystallized in the cold winter night. Her breathing had not subsided. Now she was trapped. She had no place to run. Her feet were frozen in front of the precipice.

"Honey?"

She turned abruptly.

"Winter Soldier..."

"C'mon Honey... Please stop! Get away from here, it's dangerous."

She shivered.

"ROSE?" Steve screamed in the distance, causing her to jumped and backed away.

"NO! Don't move, stay there!"

"I hit you in the throat."

"I can handle."

She lowered her eyes and shivered. "Bucky... Oh my God Bucky... Did I?!" She suddenly said in the realization of what she had done.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. We need to return home."

"I cannot..." She shook her head.

"You can, just come with me."

"ROSE? BUCK?" Steve shouted panicked.

The woman in red jumped on hearing Steve's voice again and then stepped back one last time. She stumbled and fell into space.

* * *

The first thing she felt was all radiant heat around her. It was like being in an oven, trying to thaw. Even with it the warmth around her, Rose could not help but shudder.

"Rose?"

"Honey?"

The voices of Steve and Bucky. Close, very close. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Steve?"

"Yes," he cradled her cheek with one hand and put a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Steve... I fee ... Like... Bucky is it you?" Rose said with a small voice.

"Yes." Bucky's hot breath tickled her left ear.

The three were under the duvet, lying on the bed in the couple's bedroom. The light was pleasantly dimmed by a night light on the bedside table. Reflections of the warm light reflect on the white duvet under which Steve, Rose and Bucky were wrapped up. Steve was in front of her, Bucky behind. They had to warm her up. After she plunged into the icy river, she nearly drowned, but the two superheroes dived in together to help her. Her body was almost purple, it had to be warmed up quickly. The only quick way was the heat of the body, skin to skin. Bucky was comfortably lying behind her. He had taken care to tie her hair which had become curly again. His face was nestled in the hollow of her neck as Steve kissed Rose.

"Your cheeks and lips are freezing." Steve whispered on her wet lips. "Are you still cold?"

"A little." She said softly. Her lips trembled. "Why... We... Um..."

Steve smiled, "You were in hypothermia."

"But..."

"Are you uncomfortable with me like that baby doll? You just have to say a word and I will go." Bucky asked.

"No." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I feel safe... Better than before. At least I'm not naked."

"Almost," Bucky smiled from the corner of his mouth. Rose was just wearing panties while the two men naked wrapped her in their soft warmth.

"Doesn't it bother you to see me... I mean to see him glued to me like that?" She asked Steve, a little perplexed. He had an ultra protective side that sometimes gave him a jealous personality. Rose had already noticed it every time they went out. He had this way of glancing at every man who looked at her in a perverted way.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would do anything to keep you healthy."

"You could have called an ambulance."

"It would have been less pleasant than now, don't you think baby doll?" Bucky cooed.

Steve's face became serious, "Listen Barbie, I want to apologize, I should not have been rough with you, but I was afraid."

"I know..."

"I think you should see a psychologist."

Rose opened her eyes, "What? Why? I don't want to."

"At least let Wanda help you."

"No."

Bucky pressed his body on her. He felt all of her. Rose's butt was soft and bouncy. It was a real miracle that he was not hard as hell right now.

"Stevie's right, she's going to help you."

"You'll see Wanda." Steve said harshly.

"Why do you do that?"

"I do this because I love you. I love you like a madman."

"He loves you like men love football," Bucky chuckled behind her and she laughed.

"Much more than that, I cannot allow your life to be in danger one more time."

"I'm your fiancée, I think my life will always be in danger with you," He looked at her sadly and she put her icy hands on his cheek, "but nothing will stop me from spending every day of my life by your side because I love you, too. I love you as much as women love shopping, but much more than that. "

"You don't like shopping too much."

"That's because my addiction to Captain America is taking all my time."

Bucky was laughing, the roar of his chortle tickled Rose's ear once more and she also laughed.

Steve grabbed her hands, took them between his, and breathed on them in his attempt to warm them up.

"So it's decided, will you talk to Wanda?"

"I can just talk to my mother, she helped me a lot," Rose pouted.

"Did you tell her about everything? Even the dirty things?" Bucky asked. Rose moved a little before answering. Her butt stuck to his crotch while her breasts was stuck to Steve's torso. Bucky had to bite his lip to not groan. Steve saw his reaction, but oddly said nothing.

"No..."

"Buck is right, you can't keep all that things inside you, you have to talk to someone."

"You've leagued against me. It's two-to-one, it's not fair."

She moved again and she felt the penis of both men hardened at the same time.

"I'm going to go," Bucky was about getting up, ashamed to have such a reaction in front of Rose but she stopped him in his elk by holding back his hand he had on her stomach.

"No stay, please. I feel so good right now."

"You're still shaking." Steve caressed her cheek.

"It doesn't stop me from enjoying how we are right now."

"But-"

"I know Sergeant, but it doesn't bother me. It's you." Bucky hesitated and she turned her head towards him, "Please."

He nodded and lay back behind her. If there was a qualifier to their position, it was absolutely exciting. Lying down between Steve and Bucky was not really the situation she was expecting for their date tonight. Despite the drama, something beautiful emerged.

"Your hair smells ... The coconut."

She smiled, "Do you like it?"

"I like it, it changes of jasmine or other scents."

"And you Captain?"

"You already know that I love everything about you."

"I love you Steve." She took her lower lip between his teeth and turned it into a heated kiss.

"I love you Rose." He breathed hardly, very excited by her sensual naked body.

"I love you Honey." Bucky also said and both laughed. "I love you too, Stevie."

"I love you too, Buck."

Rose giggled, "I love you both, my super-soldiers. With so much love here, I'm the luckiest."

* * *

The rest of the days passed calmly. Tony had come to talk to Steve about a case involving Hydra.

These people were like cockroaches, as well as killing, there were always others hiding in the shade somewhere. The case concerned Madam Hydra, a new leader of the Nazi terrorist group. SHIELD was still in the investigation phase but there was no doubt that they needed the Avengers.

On top of that, Tony complained about being kept out of the two biggest events in Steve's life. Even if their friendship was not the same anymore, Tony was calmed a bit, thanks to the letter that Steve had left to him. He wanted to be part of Steve's life and be there at his wedding. He insisted and Steve could not say no. The problem was how to keep Tony and Bucky in the same room without causing another war. For now, Steve didn't want to think about it. Many problems would come next year and he wanted to enjoy the time spent with his family.

* * *

Ava and Izzie were real cuties. They had tiny blond curls both, their face was absolutely identical except to the color of their eyes. Ava had blue eyes of the same Steve's tone while Izzie had brown eyes. What was strange was that Winnifred, Bucky's mother also had brown eyes. A beautiful coincidence with the fact that she bears her first name. Everyone loved seeing them, even Natasha and Tony.

At Christmas, everyone was together in the house, except Tony. As long as Bucky was around, it was prudent to prevent him from being there too. Bucky and Sam turned into Santa Claus to please Stevenson who had receive plenty of gifts. He was happy when Santa Claus helped him make his first snowman.

The twins were also lucky with plenty gifts. They received dozens of stuffed toys and pretty dresses. Everyone had received something, there were plenty of gifts under the Christmas tree decorated by Sam. They were all in the living room, in a friendly warmth with a Christmas music that rang in the background. Rose and Tasha also dressed in Christmas tones with red sweaters and a deer head knitted just in the middle. Sam kept making fun of their ridiculous sweaters while he even wore a rather amusing costume of Santa Claus.

Rose offered Steve, a Calpine with a wooden cladding and pencil that had his initials on. She had bought it in Lagos before coming. The wooden covering was beautifully decorated in multiple tribal designs with 'S.R' engraved just in the middle of the drawings. Steve loved it.

Bucky also liked the gift she gave him, it was a vinyl of the 40s. She bought it at the mall when she and Tasha went shopping. Bucky offered her a pretty butterfly-shaped hair bar in white gold cerci of small violet diamonds. She had jumped at Bucky's neck when she opened the velvet box. The girls in the room came to enjoy with her the costly jewelry that she didn't expect to receive that day. But that was not all that the Brooklyn's guys had concocted for her.

When it was the turn to open the gift of Christmas offered by Steve. She was intrigued by the small box wrapped a little awkwardly in paper. Rose gave one last look to Steve before pulling out the paper to reveal a square box of the same velvet as the box bar offered to her by Bucky.

She opened the box slowly and her eyes were getting wet when seeing the beautiful ring inside. It was a 3 carat ring with a beautiful flower that had six petals in yellow gold and yellow diamond. Steve got on his knees and made his proposal to her again (but with a ring this time) and she accept a second time to marry him. Rose was so happy that she kept smiling all day.

Steve and Rose finally had their calm date, the New Year's Eve. They promised to love and support each other and that this new year would mark a new beginning for their life together.

* * *

Tasha's visa was about to expire soon. As Rose was planning the wedding, Steve and she absolutely wanted her mother to be present. The planning for the wedding had to be accelerated. Anyway, there would not be many people, just all the Avengers, all the superheroes that Steve knew, and some SHIELD agents. The wedding would take place in New York City. Steve didn't want to draw attention to his house in Seattle. The list of guests was not long on the side of the bride, there would be only her and her mother, which made her a little sad.

As for the planning, everyone helped, even Tony and Natasha. It wasn't really easy to organize everything to get married in New York while they were living in Seattle, but the team was good. Steve already knew in what church they were going to get married.

The pretty church was from his childhood, which by a miracle was still there in Brooklyn. The church had gotten old, but was beautifully maintained and renovated. He had participated somewhat in its renovation, because he had given a generous donation to the parish three years ago.

The wedding reception had to be in a room rented for that purpose, still in Brooklyn. According to the photos of the site, the room was beautiful, but Rose was uncertain. Bucky assured her that he would check the integrity of the place before the ceremony. The party room was to be decorated for the occasion and Rose hired a wedding planner for the reception. Rose didn't know that it was so stressful to organize a wedding. The planner called her all the time to propose her colors or themes for each item arranged in the room or for the caterer. Steve was helping of course, but not as much as he wanted, because of their international security problem concerning Hydra. He was also concerned by this stress. Adding to all that, taking care of their three children including two babies of just three months, it was not at all easy.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York City**

The lady in a long green robe walked elegantly in the great laboratory of Doctor Faustus, great enemy of Captain America and the one who was in charge of the messed up psychological state of Rose. Doctor in psychiatry, he mastered the techniques of hypnosis and mental suggestion, but also the concepts of metaphysics. The beautiful woman strutted in the pristine laboratory to stand behind the seat where Dr. Faustus was seated.

"Good evening, Doctor." The beautiful woman put her manicured hands on the shoulders of the old man.

"Good evening, Ms. Hydra. What is the honor of receiving your presence in person in my laboratory?"

"I'm coming to see if it's moving forward."

"It's going well."

She dug her fingers deep into his shoulder and leaned seductively toward his left ear. The man grimaced but said nothing, "I want results... Doctor."

"The trans dimensional portal will be ready before the ceremony."

The terrorist and international mercenary smiled, "It must be ready, I want this son of the bitch Captain America to go back to the time from where it comes." She cooed, "and I want him to die in horrible physical and emotional suffering."

"I'm good for emotional torture madam, but as you can see, I'm not fit for a fight."

"So torture him, I want him to suffer."

"I will deprive him of the things he holds most. He will suffer, I assure you."

The Hungarian woman smiled innocently and straightened up, "Perfect, everything must be ready for his wedding. This will be our little gift from Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."


	16. My future and my past

The song by Nat King Cole - L.O.V.E resonated in the large living room. Bucky was dancing with Rose to teach her the footsteps of the Fox Trot. They already had several lessons that he had given her at the same time as Steve and the couple began to manage rather well.

"My God! You're getting good," Bucky smiled as he turned Rose while she laughed happily.

"You're a good teacher," she laughed.

"When I finish turning you, you move your arms like that."

Steve whistled, "you're doing well, Lady Barnes.", He teased.

"Shut up punk, your turn will come soon." Rose laughed again. "So we- Oh no little boy, there's no place for you." Stevenson ran to them to dance as well. As soon as Bucky carried him off the ground, the baby began to whine.

"Let him dance with me, he's my man." Rose took her son from Bucky's arms and began to turn herself to make the baby laugh. "My angel!"

"Well I think it's your turn to dance, punk." Bucky put his hands on his hips.

Steve took a last look at the twins lying in their strollers. They silently sucked their teats. Ava smiled; she seemed to like music. While Izzie was pulling on her tiny fingers, her sister added on to that by sucking her teat. He smiled at his children before getting up from the couch.

"I'm gonna teach you some tricks." Steve said smiling maliciously.

"Try me, punk."

The two men danced to the sound of jazz that echoed in the room. As for Rose, she continued to repeat the steps Bucky had taught her by dancing with Stevenson. He had grown so much over time. Soon he would be two years old. He grew so fast, and soon he would be a man, but even as he got older he always laughed hard when she gave him eskimo kisses.

"You're slow, Stevie."

"You're too fast," Steve retorted

"C'mon guys, dance without arguing." Rose growled.

"Yes Ma'am." The two said.

"Wow again with this complicated dance," Tasha walked into the living room and Rose rolled her eyes. Her mother didn't like the Foxtrot at all.

"It's not complicated mom."

"Of course it's complicated, look! They danced like they are fleeing from a snake." Steve chuckled.

"Don't begin."

Rose sat on the couch with little Stevenson in her arms, Tasha coming to sit next to her. The two caramel-skinned women watched Steve and Bucky dance the Foxtrot, or at least try to dance. They ended each time by stepping on the feet of each other. Rose was laughing when Steve moved his butt seductively just for her.

"Did you tell him about the presentation according to our tradition?"

"Yes mom."

"So when?"

"Tonight?"

Tasha frowned, "Okay, tonight, but he has to wear a traditional outfit. You're telling me about it only today, so where do you think he'll find a traditional outfit here in Seattle at 2pm in the afternoon? You should have told me earlier."

"Mom-"

"Don't 'Mom' me. If he wants to marry you, he will have to follow our traditions."

"I promise you he'll be dressed in traditional outfits like me okay?"

"At least he has to eat the kola."

Rose chirped, "No no Mom he's not going to eat the kola, he'll to choke on it."

"It's the tradition."

"Mom!" She said in a childish voice.

"If you can dance this bizarre dance, he can eat the kola."

"Alright." She sighed.

The two men stopped at the end of the music mix of jazz. He was out of breath. Rose took a bottle of water that was on the floor and handed it to Steve who had walked towards her.

"Thanks babydoll." He drank a big sip of water.

"Rogers!" Tasha said suddenly.

Steve almost choked while drinking the fresh water, "uhm yes?"

"My daughter here is, I must say, the worst organized girl in this world, she has just let me know that you will make your presentation tonight. Is it true?"

Steve closed the bottle and swallowed hard, "Uhm, yes."

"What guys are talking about?" Bucky asked.

"It's a traditional presentation in the form of dowry."

"Ooh."

"It is a tradition for us to come and ask the approval of the bride's parents by giving symbolic gifts. This request is usually made in traditional clothing and...Yeah, he has to do it." Rose explained.

"Traditional clothes?" Steve asked and Bucky chuckled.

"Yes. A problem, Barnes?"

"Uh, no Ma'am." Tasha crossed her arms. "And you, Rogers?"

"Mom, call them by their first name for God's sake."

"I call them the way I want."

"No Ma'am, I have no problem with that but I'm afraid we don't have that kind of fabric here."

"I have some in my suitcase. I'll get him dressed."

"Rose, you must not see him naked before the presentation."

"Mom, we have kids together, I've seen him naked and I've done more than that." Rose breathed, her mother's conservative behavior beginning to annoy her.

"That is not what I meant."

"I know, but he will not put on the loincloth even if I explain to him to do this for me, and he'll wear pants." Then she turned to Steve, " you will wear pants, right?"

"Uh yes, I will wear pants."

Bucky was watching the redness rise on Steve's cheeks. Tasha looked dreadful when she wanted to. He could understand her, she wanted to play the role of mother and father at the same time. He knew this role of intimidation; he remembered that the parents of some girls whom he had dated in Brooklyn did exactly the same thing to dissuade him from doing stupid things. Which didn't stop them from fucking in his room at night.

"It's okay then, but-"

Rose's phone rang on the table, she took it and sighed as she looked at the caller identity.

"Hey, Daisy,"

"How many times does she call you in the daytime?" Bucky said. "The wedding planner is more stressed than the groom, it's amazing!"

"No, no, Daisy I said that I will take care of my dress. I will buy my accessories on my own." Rose sighed loudly, "White, of course my wedding dress will be white! What do you think? I'm not gonna wear a black dress, damn it. "

Rose was forced to set Stevenson down next to Tasha to get up and go to talk in the kitchen. Whenever Daisy called, Rose fell into a long conversation with her about the color of the tablecloths or flowers or even about the caterer's food. Steve always looked at her with an amused gaze and smiled looking at her while she spoke on the phone. He noticed that Rose had lost a few pounds due to pregnancy, she had jogged every week with the boys to stay in shape.

Her body was perfect in Steve's eyes, perfect to him. He wanted her so ardently that he had erotic dreams about her. The two had had several sessions of making out but haven't yet progressed to the point of sex. Anyway, Steve was understanding; he was going to wait for the time she would be ready for that. He did not want to rush her. The last sexual relationship she had had was forced and he didn't want to risk frightening her. He wanted her to feel safe with him and he worked on that. Their relationship was not perfect; they often quarreled. Rose had her mood swings and was as unpredictable as her reactions while Steve was the king of awkwardness when he was with her. Fortunately, she found him cute most of the time and did not get angry. Bucky was the middleman between the two. In fact it was as if they were living in a three-way relationship. They complemented each other, Steve could not dream of better.

"Cuddle bear?"

"Yes, Barbie," he turned to see her enter the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she hugged him from behind, "I was looking for your powerful arms. I need them around my body."

He smiled, "They're here just for you, Rose. I'm going to take a shower, would you come with me my barbie?" Steve turn to squeeze her body against his and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Yes, Cuddle bear...I feel so good with you."

"Me too."

"I cannot wait for all this euphoria for our marriage to pass. It is stressing me out more and more."

"Don't be stressed, it's just you and me and our children, for life."

"I feel like I'm getting married to Bucky too." She chuckled.

"I often feel so too," he said, stroking her cheek. " You are so beautiful."

"Do you remember us making out in my bathroom in Lagos?"

He nodded, "impossible to forget, I wanted to fuck you so bad."

Rose gasped, "you say the word 'fuck' now?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"You want to fuck me, then."

"Yeah..."

Rose tiptoed to kiss him. She stroked her tongue on his lips so that he let her introduce it into his mouth. His groans got caught in her throat as the kiss became warmer. Their lips moved quickly against one another in a hunger that had no name. Steve carried her to place her on the sink.

"Aah Steve..." She moaned. He began to undress her. He removed her black tank top and her gray baggy pants, throwing them on the floor.

"I want you so much babydoll...Yeah, just like that."

Rose plunged a hand into his boxers and grabbed his dick, stroking it. Her bra and her panties soon followed the rest of clothes on the floor. He was now between her open legs, the warmth of the heart of her pussy against his aching penis. He sucked her brown tits and didn't mind tasting the milk a few moments.

Rose bit her lower lips as he lowered his kisses onto her belly and spun his tongue on her navel.

"Captain!" She groaned loudly.

"Say it again."

"CAPTAIN!" She said louder. He smiled and continued to kiss every part of her belly to get to her shaved pussy. "Wait, wait, Steve..."

"I want to do it, I want to please you." He said in a deep voice, the head between her golden thighs.

"Wait, wait...uh...Uhm."

" You do not want to?" He raised his head.

"I want it, I just want to ... Uhm I don't know if...Uh I have never... Have had this kind of- no men have, uh you know," She said embarrassed. Rose rarely blushed and when she did, she was adorable.

"I'll try to make your first time memorable." He licked slowly her wet lips watching her very pink and already wet pussy.

"Steve..." He breathed lightly on her clitoris and she threw her head back, growling. Steve had never done that either, but he had taken some instructions from Bucky how to do it. He slipped his tongue on Rose's lips and then began to lick her entrance after her clit. " OH MY GOD!"

He added two fingers into her pussy and alternated between his tongue movements on her sensitive bud and the movements of his fingers inside her. Rose trembled; her legs began to tremble. She had a hand that was desperately holding the edge of the sink while the other clenched Steve's hair. He thought she was going to pull a clump of hair from his head.

"Yes...Mmn Ooh yes...Yes..." She moaned; she begged. She was on the verge of her orgasm and she fell hard by giving out acute moans as she surfed the interminable waves of her orgasm. Steve drank all she had to give. He continued to lick and suck until her thighs were soft on his shoulders.

Steve raised off the ground, still between Rose's legs. She opened her eyes and he giggled. "You have hidden talents, Stevie."

"I want to please my wife."

"Steve..." She swallowed softly, " as for sex..."

He put a finger on her lips, one of the fingers that was in her.

"I told you I'll wait the time you need and I was serious, I still am."

Rose's eyes burned with desire. She took Steve's hand, opened her mouth and slowly pulled out her tongue to suck his finger that was on her lips. Steve whistled slightly, watching her suck his finger so suggestively.

"Say what you want me to do."

"Uhm I...Uhm."

"I can suck you too."

" You would?"

"Your penis is big but it can probably fit in my mouth, Captain. Do you want me to take your dick in my mouth and lick it like I'm licking your finger right now?"

Rose took the index finger in her mouth and spun her tongue around it.

"Rose..."

"Do you want it?"

"You have no idea."

Rose smiled seductively before jumping off the sink and kneeling in front of Steve's big, hard rock dick. She lowered his boxer on his legs and released his dick. The veins on his cock were apparent and his dick palpitated. She almost pitied him. He really wanted to have sex.

Steve closed his eyes as he felt Rose's tongue twisting on the tip before she put all the length into her mouth. She moved his dick inside her mouth and again and again. Steve groaned out of pleasure. She was doing great.

"ROSE! DAMN IT!" He grunted, "I'll come, Rose! I'll ejaculate." He cursed himself for not holding it in any longer but it was his first fellatio. Rose's mouth was so hot, wet, so good. The movements of her tongue were a killing. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." He repeated for her as a warning to stop so that he could come on her breasts if she wanted or even her hand, no matter. But she continued sucking the life out of him, faster and then she took his dick so far into her mouth that she had tears in her eyes. Then Steve ejaculated in her mouth and she swallowed all his cum without allowing a drop to escape.

His legs were like jelly, "I think I'll fall."

She laughed and stood up, "I think it's time to take that shower, cuddle bear."

"I feel weak all of sudden."

She burst out laughing, " You're not weak at all, Captain America."

* * *

After their hot session in the bathroom, they lied for two hours in the bed, strolling with the babies lying with them. Soon was the time for the traditional presentation of Steve to Rose's mother, so she quickly gave her milk to the twins and fed Stevenson some vegetables and compote. Once the children were fed, she put the babies in their cradle. Stevenson, however, did not want to be left alone in his own and cried furiously. Rose put him on the bed with Steve as she rummaged through the suitcase with which she came from Lagos. The little boy now had a gorse tuft of blonde curly hair and honey-color. Steve was enjoying making car noises and rolling a toy car on the bed while the little boy did the same.

She took out a set of yellow and red loincloth, chalk and some rafia string assortment. He watched her work meticulously. Steve was just wearing black pants and was barefoot, at her request. Rose crushed the chalk in a bowl and ran to put a little water in the bathroom and then came back with the bowl, the dough of the cream producing a small white mixture. She had undressed and she was carrying a towel tied around her body.

"Stand up please, cuddle bear." Steve got up and Rose stood in front of him.

"May I ask if you're naked under your pink towel?" He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"No, stay focus Steve." She said seriously and he took a serious face.

"Uhm yeah."

Rose smiled before applying the white paste on Steve's face by making small points going vertically from Steve's forehead to his chin. She made small white dots on his muscular torso as well and his back. Her gestures were precise, she took her time on the folds on his back to make some drawings. " I'm curious."

"Ask me what you want, Stevie."

"Uhm why drawings?"

Rose went to take the loincloth on the bed and came back to Steve. "Uhm is ... It's to symbolize our relationship, I'll make the same drawings on myself." She wrapped the loincloth around steve's hips, "I'll explain it to you. When I'm done with you, I should prepare myself with the same loincloth as you. The tradition is that the man and the woman come before the bride's parents and kneel before them to ask for their consent while their man comes with something symbolic to show his interest towards the bride. There are men who buy all kinds of eccentric things, there are some that even offer animals "she giggled," the woman sits next to...Her father, while the man presents the offerings. All of people around them-family and friends, wait for the parents' decision and when the parents say yes, people applaud, " she smiled tenderly, her eyes riveted on the headscarf she was winding carefully on his body, "Then the bride and groom share a cup of palm wine, it's special wine, then it's party, we eat and we dance. The sisters and cousins of the bride congratulate her on dancing for the bride who also dance with her. The men remain seated and drink wine and eat kola. The party lasts all day and night, after the bride and groom can leave together. The traditional marriage is an important form of marriage in my country. Normally, you cannot divorce after that. They are considered married for life. The proper wedding can occur after years, it doesn't matter so much than traditional marriage, all is just formality after that."

"No divorce?"

"No...Here! you are ready." She smoothed the folds of the loincloth around his waist and she struck one loincloth diagonally on one of his shoulders.

"Wow."

"You think you will want to have a divorce, Steve?"

"No way, Rose, you'll be my wife until the end."

"Baby...Thank you for respecting our traditions. It's important to me and my mother."

"I know, I already told you Rose Ayotunde, that I would do everything to be an exemplary husband."

"You are already, my love. Now it's my turn to prepare myself."

"Sure," he nodded and walked to the door, "Oh Rose uhm ... the symbolic gift? I don't know what to give." He turned quickly in thought.

"Is there wine in the fridge?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll give that." She was smiling. "Now get out of there."

"But white or red wine?"

Rose wanted to jump into his arm and kiss him. "My love ... it doesn't matter."

"Uhm ok ... Uh I like it when you call me 'my love'."

She chuckled, "you love all the nicknames I give you."

"Dadddyyy! Look! Broom broooom," Stevenson rolled the car on the bed, making engine noises with his mouth.

"I'll be back soon Stevy."

"Dadddyyy?"

"Outside, Steve!" Rose pushed him to the door. " I have to get myself ready!"

"Dadddyyy ?"

"But he wants to play ..." He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna spoil your drawings. Now get out." She growled.

"Ok ok. But where do you want me to wait you?"

"In the kitchen, when the music starts you can go into the living room, I would sit there with my mother and we'll do what I told you."

He nodded, "uh I'll behave well," he said with a straight soldier's posture.

"You better do, it's our marriage. See you, my betrothed."

"See you, fiancée."

Then Rose closed the door.

* * *

"Sam stop laughing,"

Sam giggled for at least a good half hour sitting on his chair at the kitchen island.

"Okay, okay, but it's just ..."

"Different," Scott said.

"Captain America and his African beauty." Sam chuckled.

"Can you stop? You're making him more nervous." Bucky groaned.

"Oh My God, I have to take photos!" Sam pulled out his phone and the flash made a noise with every picture he was taking. "AWESOME."

"I'll tear out your phone and crush it in my hand, Sam."

"Alright alright, I stop, but you have to admit it's special, what you are doing for her."

"He's in love." Scott sighed, a little jealous. Tasha was definitely not interested in him.

"You are with who you must be with, Steve. A man must do everything to make his babydoll happy." Bucky reassured.

"Yeah."

A Nigerian song (Flavour-Ada Ada) sounded.

"I think that's when you're going to face Tasha."

"Take a deep breath," Bucky handed him the bottle of red wine debouched. "And get married to your African babydoll."

Steve nodded, feverish. He left the room with the boys who followed him. From what Rose told him, there might be people around. It was already sad that she had no sister or cousin to dance with her, he didn't want this ceremony to be more empty than it already was.

He entered the living-room with the three men who followed him closely. Tasha was sitting on a chair in front of the crackling fireplace and Rose was kneeling beside her. The two women were in front of the fire burning behind her, they looked like a queen and princess. Rose was wearing a loincloth, tied in a bandage to hide her breast but her belly was exposed, and her skirt was also in loincloth. She had made the same drawings with the chalk paste on her face, her shoulders, her belly and her thighs. Her hair was caught in two braids and there were white African pearls on the middle line. She also wore pearls on her hip. Tasha also wore a loincloth dress and she had do her scarf over her head to frame her face like a sun. Stevenson was there too but did not pay any attention to what was going on, he was more focused on playing with his toy car.

Steve admired every detail in the same way as the men behind him did. Sam took several photos. Steve was dying to go take his calpin and come and make a portrait of Tasha and Rose, the two women looked like works of art.

"Steve Rogers, what are you doing here?" Tasha started but he didn't understand the question. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh ..."

Rose saw his distress, "he's here to ask my hand."

"Shhh." Tasha rebuked her. Rose winked at Steve and he nodded.

"Uhm I'm here to ask for Rose's hand."

"Why?"

Rose motioned for him to come to her and he walked slowly toward the women.

"Because I love her and I want her to become my wife. I have uh brought this for you."

"Red wine, what a coincidence that I saw the same bottle in the fridge this morning." Tasha turned her head to Rose, who lowered her head trying not to smile. "Uhm... Okay."

"I really want to marry her."

"Will you cherish her and respect her for life?"

"Yes."

"No matter the obstacles and the problems you will be going through?"

" Yes."

"After this, Steve, my daughter will be your wife."

"I know."

Tasha thought for a moment. Almost interminable minutes. She looked at Steve who was standing, straight as a stake. The men at the entrance to the living room watched the scene as if they were watching a movie and waiting for more action. Wanda was even there, sitting on the steps of the stairs to watch as well. Tasha noticed Bucky who admired Rose. She had already noticed that she and Bucky were very close and was afraid that something would happen between them.

"Steve, I have something I'm concerned with."

"Mom?" Rose frowned.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You like Bucky, you love Rose but if Bucky and Rose become close? So close to each other that they start to have feelings for each other, a love deeper than a brotherly love. Who will you choose between them? Take your time to answer, but I want an answer. "

Rose looked at Steve with an apologetic look.

"Ma'am ... I love Rose and-"

"Bucky or Rose?"

"Stop Mom," Rose said softly taking Tasha's hand but she still looked straight into Steve's blue eyes.

"Both."

"Both?"

"I don't want to live without Rose and I can not live without Bucky, I need both so I will choose both."

" So if-"

"I know that she loves me, I see and feel it in every day. All the things she does or says are proof of her love for me. She has even lived through horrible things because I'm Captain America. She deserves the happiness even if It's not with me, even if It's with Bucky. I still wish it will be with me. I want her to be my wife because I love her and no matter what problems we may have, I know she loves me too. I love her and I swear to you Tasha I will do whatever it takes to make her happy because I love her, I really do. I will never abandon her, ever. "

Tasha and Rose smiled.

"Well ... You have my blessing then. You can drink the wine."

"Thank you, Mom."

Rose rose slowly and took the bottle of wine in Steve's hands. She turned her head to see if there were glasses somewhere. Steve was already cursing himself for forgetting the glasses.

"I will get them!" Bucky shouted before sprinting to the kitchen. Then he came back quickly with the wine glasses. "Here," he walked towards them quickly then slowly. Tasha was looking at him with a smirk as Rose whimpered. "Uh I should not have? Did I say something wrong?"

"Bucky ..."

"Giving them the glasses is symbolic, Bucky." Tasha said.

The spectators held their breath, all that was much better than watching a movie.

"What does it means?"

"It means..." Tasha got up too and picked up the bottle of wine from Rose's hands, Buck gave the glasses to Steve and Rose who looked at each other lovingly, "no matter what it means, James." She poured the wine into the glasses and handed the bottle to Bucky, "Drink ... All three, I wish my daughter to be happy with both of you, Brooklyn's guys. Now, Steve, Rose is your Ada."

"Ada means bride, Steve," Rose whispered and he smiled at her. "I'm your Ada now."

The three looked at each other. Rose drank first, then the men also drank. Bucky took a long sips straight from the bottle. This ceremony was rather bizarre for him, he didn't understand half of it but drunk even so.

Steve put a hand on Rose's back to draw her towards him and he kissed her tenderly before breaking the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, Stevie. You're the love of my life."

* * *

Everything had gone well and Rose was happy. She already considered herself married to Steve. Every day that passed she radiated happiness. The stress of the wedding ceremony seemed a little overdone. She had been quite stressed on her traditional marriage. Everything was organized well for the wedding. They finally were going to get married at church in three days so she could be officially Madam Rose Rogers.

Today they had to try the wedding outfits. Everyone has moved into the big wedding boutique in downtown Seattle. Each one had to choose the outfit they were going to wear at the wedding. The shop dedicated to the articles for men was separated from the shop dedicated to the articles for women. Bucky was obviously the groom's witness and Steve asked Sam to be second. Sam was honored and accepted without hesitation. Even Stevenson was involved in the fittings. The little boy with puffy blond hair, looked proudly in his three piece gray suit.

Rose chose her mother and Wanda. Her choice on Wanda was quite spontaneous. Their relationship was not really as deep as that of her's and Bucky's, but she had learned to trust her. Wanda had helped her a lot since her previous crisis, and for that she was grateful. The bridesmaids wore beautiful long dress of pretty pink color. Rose had also chosen her wedding dress, it took time to choose the perfect one she had in mind but she finally found it.

After the fittings, they all went to eat at a restaurant before returning to their quiet neighborhood away from the Downtown of Seattle.

* * *

Rose carried Stevenson with one arm and her dress well wrapped and hidden by the pink plastic with te other while Bucky and Steve each carried the car beds where Ava and Izzie slept at a closed point. Unlike Stevenson, who had the lightest sleep of the babies in history, Ava Sarah and Izzie Winnifred were real sleepers. Scott and Sam were busy unloading the cars.

Tasha and Wanda got along pretty well and spoke without worrying about having things to unload. Wanda could help with her powers but she teased the boys by letting them do everything on their own.

Rose entered the bedroom, sighing, the day had been very long. She dropped her son in her cradle and waved the favorite teddy bear and toys toward him so that he could play with them. He fell into the trap and took the toys to play.

"I have eaten too much." Bucky put Izzie Winnifred's mattress on the bed.

"Me too." Steve was following behind him.

"We've all eaten too much, I just want to go to bed and sleep," Rose groaned and sat down on the bed as well.

"I'd like to see what your wedding dress looks like babydoll." Bucky blinked seductively in one eye.

"Oh Fuck No!" She got up quickly. "Not before the wedding day, it brings misfortune."

"Technically he's not the groom so he can see," Steve said amused, "just sayin, Barbie."

"No." She put her wedding dress in her suitcase almost full of things, her suit which she will go to New York. "Not before marriage, Brooklyn's guys."

"Technically we are already married."

"Could you stop with the word technically? You annoy me."

Steve laughed, "I'm teasing you, don't kill me."

She made a loving face before riding astride him and he grabbed her butt, "I could not even if I wanted to."

"Ok, there are babies here, a little modesty." Bucky growled.

Rose chuckled before getting up from beside Steve.

"Jerk!"

"Punk."

Rose sat down next to the bedside table and took the aspirin box.

"Are you ok Rose?"

"Yes yes, just a little headache nothing- argh!" She grunted when the box fell to the ground and rolled under the bed. Rose knelt in front of the bed, "it's nothing serious, don't worry. A pill and it will be better and- what is that?" Rose straightened up with a shoes box in her hands. When Steve saw she was holding, he jumped out the bed quickly.

"No Rose don't open it." He said but she had already opened the shoes box.

"What...Is...That?"

In the shoes box there were pictures of Peggy and Sharon and even the phone number of a woman named Tiffany according to the writing on the piece of paper. What shocked her was the photos of Peggy, the first love of Steve plus that Sharon, his ex. She recognized Peggy's face because she had once sought to see what she looked like, there were a few pictures of Peggy Carter on the Internet and Rose saw absolutely no similarities with she and herself. It was before all that, before Hydra, before the kids, when Steve and she were still trying to define their feelings. She didn't know she would see this face again.

"Rose, I can explain." Steve panicked. She got up slowly, head down on the photos she watched. "I can explain all that Rose."

"You keep these photos under our bed?" She asked him incredulously.

"I can explain. Let me explain-"

"Photos of your exes?" Her eyes began to get wet. "Under our bed? The bed where we sleep together? Where our children sleep with us?"

"I can explain, let me explain."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATIONS." She cried and threw the shoes box full of photos towards his torso. The twins began to cry and so did Stevenson.

"Honey, calm down." Bucky stood beside Steve.

"Don't ask me to calm down when...When my husband keeps photos of...How dare you, Steve?" She shook her head, "I cannot believe it." She walked to the door but Steve grabbed her arm. She gasped before turn and slapped his cheek with anger.

"Don't dare to touch me." She said angrily and he let her go then ran away from him.

"Let me explain, PLEASE!"

* * *

**Damn it! Steve!**


	17. Badass

"Let me explain please. ROSE STOP!" Steve was running after her. But she didn't stop running as well. She went downstairs so fast that he thought that she would fall. Then she strode to the front door. "I just need you to listen to me for two seconds. TWO SECONDS." He took her arm again. She swiveled quickly to slap him but he grabbed her hand before she touched his cheek. "Two seconds," He said harshly. Bucky was not far behind him and looked at them. He didn't want to interfere. It was clearly a matter that needed to be settled between them.

"You don't deserve two seconds of my time." She snatched her hand from his grasp.

"I'm sorry..."

"Is it all you wanted to say for your defense?"

"My defense?" He frowned. "I didn't do anything that wrong!"

"You kept pictures of your exes under our bed."

"I didn't sleep with anyone on our bed, I didn't even look at another woman except you. Why does keeping pictures underneath our bed now seem more serious than cheating? I made a mistake keeping them under our bed but your reaction is exaggerated. You're making a big deal out of nothing. You're exaggerating."

"I'm what?" Tears now flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes... You often exaggerate and I... Often I feel like everything I'm doing is wrong."

"Ooh." She said, wounded. "I didn't know you were suffering so much with me."

"That's not what I said. You see? You're still exaggerating."

"You think I'm exaggerating when I get upset because you dare to keep fucking photos of your exes under our matrimonial bed- how do you want me to react? Smile and pretend I had found a box of candies? I have the right to put myself in these states, I have the right to get upset, I have the right to CRY AS FUCK. "

"Stop yelling like that, you're making the children cry."

"Fuck you!"

Steve sighed, "Your reaction is immature. I have the right to keep a memory of my past."

"Immature?"

Steve hesitated. "Yes."

Rose gasped and then her gaze turned toward Bucky who stood there staring at them. She suddenly felt stupid, stupid of all the choices she had made because of her love for him.

"I decided to stay here to live a tidy life as your wife with you and our children despite everything that I had to face and you call me immature? If I'm immature then you're ungrateful, Steve Rogers. "

"Rose..." He approached her as she shook her head in pain. "You're not immature, I didn't want to say that... I'm just-"

"YOU'RE ONLY UNGRATEFUL." Rose began to hit Steve's torso with her fists. "How could you dare?" She hit again and again. "You still love Sharon, is that it?" She hit again and he took her wrist to stop her motions.

"No I don't."

"And Peggy? You still crave for her, don't you?"

"She's dead, Rose. Don't talk about her like that." He replied angrily.

Rose nodded. "How do I have to talk about her then?"

"These are just photos... Please don't put yourself in these states."

"Then you fuck this Tiffany."

"COULD YOU STOP WITH THIS DAMN LANGUAGE." He sighed, then put his hands on her arms, but she moved uncomfortably so he let go of her while she was weeping. "I swear I'm in love with you. They're just photos."

"Rose?" Tasha left the kitchen with Wanda who followed her. The two women had not heard the screams at first; they had put the music in the kitchen to fill out the rest of the announcements wedding card to send them. It was when the song passed that the women heard the cries and tears coming from the corridor. "What's happening here?" Tasha asked, worried, but the couple didn't listen to her.

"These photos were not in the garage or in the cellar or anywhere else, but there were under our bed! There are limits, Steve. I'm your wife- you don't have the right to do this; to keep pictures of your exes under our bed, in addition to the number of a Tiffany girl. You disrespected me by lying to me and you disrespect my children too. What would you say if I kept pictures of Stevenson's father in my pocket or my bag or underneath the bed just as you did? Would you be happy to see them? Answer me Steve. ANSWER ME! "

"No! Of course not! But I wouldn't have reacted as you are right now."

"It's your fault." She cried.

"Steven Rogers, how could-" Tasha growled.

Steve turned to his mother-in-law, "Ma'am, with all due respect, this story doesn't concern you."

"Don't talk to my mother like that." She again tapped his torso with anger.

"Rose... we get married in three days! Our wedding is more important than memories from the bottom of a shoes box under a bed."

"Fuck you, fuck you Steve!"

"STOP SWEARING LIKE THAT."

"STOP YELLING AT ME."

"Listen! You can't ask me to erase my past or the memories I have of Peggy."

"I shouldn't have to ask you to do it. You should have done it yourself the day we got married."

"WE AREN'T MARRIED YET." Steve shouted spontaneously.

Rose gasped, and she wiped her tears. "You're wrong... I consider you as my husband."

Steve felt bad for hurt her. It hurt him to see her crying like this after he had sworn to her mother to make her happy at any cost.

"If you consider me already your husband, why do you feel like you lack self-confidence? I feel like you have no confidence in me or in us."

"If I didn't trust in us, I would not have agreed to become your wife."

"Why then? Why be jealous of women of my past?"

"If these photos didn't represent anything to you, you wouldn't keep them like this. Of course I lack self-confidence, I feel like you don't give me all of you. You still love these women, as you persist in keeping this part of love for Peggy Carter in you. You don't want to let it go, you don't want to give me all of you. "

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU ALL OF ME."

"BUT I GIVE YOU ALL OF ME... Everything." Steve bent his head. "Is it too much to ask you to do the same thing for me Steve?" He took a step toward her but she stepped back, "I could have hated you for what I've been through because of Hydra but I still love you anyway." She laughed falsely. "My ex wanted us to get back together, you know. We met one evening on a birthday and he wanted to get back together with me but... I made a choice and I chose you. Since I know you don't choose me, I don't know what to think after this discussion. I think... I have to think a little... Alone." Rose said with a small voice before turning around, taking the keys to one of the cars and going out, walking fast.

Rose didn't think when she got into Sam's truck, she just wanted to have time away from it all. She was not a good driver. She had just taken a couple of driving lessons, but had not passed the driving test. When she started the car, she accelerated away from home with a squeaky wheel sound on the roadway. Steve and Bucky came out of the house and watched as the black truck drove away.

"I'll be back. Take care of the children," Steve said.

"She needs to be alone, Steve."

"SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT SEATTLE CITY, she's going to get lost and it will only lengthen the list of things I already regret."

"Alright, we're going then, both of us. Just to keep an eye out for her." Bucky walked over to Steve's car."But you have to give her time and you also need time to think." He opened the door and sat down on the driver's seat. Steve sat in the passenger seat next to him and ran a hand through his hair. "Everybody is at home, don't worry about the babies."

"Yeah..."

"C'mon, don't let her go. She's your happiness." Bucky started the car and drove down the road. He knew it would not take long before he spotted Rose's black 4×4.

"Everything will be ok."

"How do you know that? Did you see how she looked at me before leaving?"

"Yes, I saw it, it was pretty bad. You were right at some points and she too, you were both right. You just have to find a compromise. It's not complicated, Steve."

Steve smiled, "I'd like to see you in my place."

"Well, in your place, I would have chosen a better hiding place, and then I would have said I was wrong from the beginning of the discussion."

"You would say you're wrong? You?"

"She's a lady. A lady is always right in a dispute even if it's clear she's wrong. When you confess. She's more inclined to understand what you're saying to her."

"I see."

"It'll get better. This is just the beginning."

"I love her, Buck."

"I know."

"My reaction was disrespectful."

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

Steve slapped a hand on his face, "Damn it, I said we're not married yet. I'm an idiot. "

"Hell yeah you are. There she is." Bucky pointed at the 4x4 that was driving at full speed on the highway. "Call her, she needs to calm down." He was worried.

"She doesn't know how to drive. She doesn't even have her driver's license." Steve picked up his phone. "She'll kill herself if she keeps this up." He put the phone on his ear after dialing Rose's number. He knew she always had her phone on her. The phone rang but she did not answer. "Rose, it's Steve. Uh I know you're hurt and angry, but please calm down and go back home. I worry about you driving. Call me... I love you Rose. " He left a voice message.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

Rose drove for what seemed like hours. She drove the streets of downtown Seattle with no real goal. She was not too bad at driving she thought, but at one point she had to pass a street that seemed to be on a hill, and she knew she would not handle the car to pass it so she parked the car right next to a bar on a perpendicular street. Rose spent several minutes in the car trying to calm down her emotions, but it was a lost battle. The night had fallen on Seattle and the bar was beginning to fill up.

Rose raised the head that she had put on the wheel and looked at the bar where the sounds of laughter and chatter became louder. The women who entered were rather beautiful and dressed sexy. She dropped her head again. With her red sweater and her blue jeans, she did not feel really sexy, especially with the two dried milk spots on her sweater. She looked at herself through the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun, no make-up, and she had some dark circles. She felt horrible. She felt ugly compared to the beauty Steve dated. The tears was about to fall but she swallowed them.

She removed her sweater but stayed in white tank top. Her bra was not at all sexy so she decided to remove it. Then she untied her hair and shook it so that her curls tumble evenly over her shoulders. Rose looked in every direction, then thought of the glove box and opened it. She smiled as she found what she was looking for. She knew that Wanda was also using this car, so there had to be some makeup. She could not use her foundation, but at least her plum lipstick worked. Once she felt desirable, she got out of the car and walked to the bar.

The bar was full of people, so she had to sneak in.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" Rose sat down on a bar high chair.

"Yass beauty, what do you want?" The bartender asked.

"Uhm uh," she hesitated looking at the map that was lying on the wood of the bar.

"C'mon beauty I have other customers to serve."

"I do not know... I... I'll look, let me have some time to choose."

The bartender rolled his eyes before going to serve somebody else. Rose was reading the various drinks; there were plenty that she didn't know. Usually, when she went out with Steve, she always took juice but then she wanted to change. She wanted to drink alcohol, but that was a dilemma.

"The drink you need to choose depends on your mood." A man said behind her. He came beside her and sat on the seat next to her. He was tall, with brown hair and he wore rectangular glasses. He made her think of Ward, except that she found Ward more beautiful than the man in front of her.

"I don't understand." She put a curly wisp behind her ear.

"What is your mood right now?"

"I... I feel... angry and sad."

The man giggled. "I don't know who made you like that, but he should go to jail."

"Why do you think that?"

The man leaned towards her, his eyes fell on the dark nipples of her perky breasts that were seen lightly through her thin tank top.

"I do not know the guy, but he's fucking dumb if he can't take care of you. I would take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She resumed reading.

"You're not from here. Your accent."

"Yes, I'm not from here.."

"African? Let me guess, Nigerian?"

Rose looked up, "Yes... How could-"

"I'm an observer," The man cooed, "Excuse my God Damn attitude, my name is Pete. And you?"

"Rose."

"Well, Rose, would you mind if I order for you? I know a lot about alcohol."

"If you want."

"Wonderful, Rory?"

"Yes Pete."

"Ten shots of tequila, salt and lemon."

Rose's eyes widened, "I'm not going to drink all that."

"I'll drink with you."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

He smiled, she looked too gentle for her own good.

"Because you're gorgeous. You're gonna literally light up my night, and I have good plans for you." He stroked her right arm with his fingertips and she shuddered. Pete licked his lips, seeing himself already making her scream his name at the back of the bar. "I have a reputation for being good at creating parties."

"Here, for you." The bartender put the dozen shots on the bar. Rose took a deep breath as she watched the glass full of transparent liquid.

"To drink the tequila without choking, do like me." He brought his chair closer to her and she looked at him hesitantly, "C'mon, I don't bite, except if you ask me to do so."

Rose was looking at the shot that he held out to her. Her mind went straight to Steve, her husband. But she remembered that he did not even consider himself married. Their ceremony of traditional marriage represented nothing to him, she thought. She took the shot and nodded, determined to act like a bachelorette for once in many years. Pete's smile grew bigger.

"So you put the salt on your hand like this, then you take the slice of lemon. You have to drink the tequila with a single sip, then you lick the salt and you suck the lemon."

Pete quickly drank the shot then licked the salt on his hand then sucked the lemon. He grimaced and Rose burst out laughing.

"Your turn, Rose." He slammed the glass on the table.

Without thinking, she did exactly like him, but she was putting the back of her hand on her lips, grimacing because of the strange mixture. The taste was acceptable, but she could feel the effect of alcohol in her system. The liquor was like a hot liquid that left a trail of heat in her throat.

"Yeah yeah good! An another?" He raised an another shot.

"Another." she smiled.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were outside the bar sitting in the car. Steve repeatedly wanted to go to see Rose but Bucky dissuaded him every time. He knew Steve was eager to talk to her, apologize and go home with her, but Rose needed time for herself, and he had to accept that.

Time passed, the hours went by and the two men remained in the car. They didn't speak a lot. Steve was staring at the front door, hoping to see Rose finally come out as Bucky made fun of drunk people out there.

"She's there." Steve suddenly said, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts. He got out of the car and slammed the car door. "Rose?"

Rose turned around, surprised to hear Steve's voice.

"What are you doing here?" She shivered. Her thin white tank top didn't offer sufficient warmth in the cool of the night.

"I uhm..." He walked towards her. She shuddered again and he understood. Steve removed his leather jacket and handed her, "You're gonna get sick."

Rose hesitated, and she licked her lower lip. She was ready to say no when a cold wind made her shudder again. She took the jacket without looking at it and put it on.

"Thank you." She rubbed her arms.

A group of young drunks screamed and laughed as they left the bar. They passed by without disturbing the tension between Rose and Steve.

"You followed me."

"I couldn't leave you alone."

She smiled slightly and walked to the wall behind her. At least she tried, but she staggered. When she finally leaned against the wall, she sighed bitterly and laughed again.

"You know what? I didn't - I don't want to see you. I just went out to get some air after I drank tequila glasses with Pete."

"Pete?"

"Yes, Pete."

"Rose you're drunk. Come with me, we'll go home."

She shook her head, and her curls followed the movement of her head, "I don't want to."

"Please Rose..."

"I want to be alone... You made me come here and I gave birth and I... Now I... I'm your wife without being your wife and... I don't want to fight you, I fight enough with myself not being a freakin sleeping Hydra agent... I just want to... Just go back to this bar and drink some tequila and let Pete keep touching me. "

Steve took a menacing step. "Who is this guy? Did he touch you?"

"Ooh you're jealous? I thought being jealous was immature, Captain America." She chuckled.

"I'm serious, did he touch you?"

She closed her eyes, and her head turned a little, "Just my butt. He just stroked me. He loves my butt. He said I have nice butt." She laughed. "He said pervert things."

"Wait-"

"I don't feel well." She grimaced, with a hand on her stomach. He crossed the distance he had left between them to stand a few inches from her with a hand on her cheek.

"What? What?"

"I think... I've drunk too much."

"Hey Rose? Ahh you're here!" Pete came out of the crowded bar with three of his friends with him. "Who is this?"

Steve's posture stiffened.

"My... Husband." She said in a pasty voice.

"I advise you to go back into the bar and I'll forget that you dared touch my wife. If I get irritated more than that, it may end badly for you."

Pete looked surprised, and then burst out laughing- the three men behind him also laughed.

"Listen Goldilocks, I paid several glasses to the pretty little ass there that turns out to be your wife. I'm not going to let this pretty little ass go away like this. You see she's ready for me and I'm ready for her." Steve's eyes turned black with rage. "You see that pretty little ass? I crave for her all fucking night."

"Stop calling her like that." Steve walked over to Pete, who raised his chin with a smirk. "She's my wife."

"Ooh your wife? C'mon boy scout, I don't think you can fuck her properly. Her pretty little ass deserves a real male."

"I'll say it one last time, go back to the bar or it will end badly for you." Steve grunted.

"And you'll do what, Goldilocks?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with. She's not the kind of girl you can have."

"Ooh, I know well what kind of girl she is. She's kind of chatty when she's had a few drinks, and even hot enough, my friends can testify." The men behind Pete smiled, staring at Rose who was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. Steve quickly took Pete's collar and with one hand and lifted him off the ground.

"You're going to apologize to my wife, NOW."

"Steve?" She staggered toward him. "Leave him, don't waste your time... I'll go back home with you."

"That's pretty cute listening. Anyway, you know you don't have the balls to touch me, Goldilocks. You don't look like the kind for the job- you look like a fucking boyscout."

Steve's fists hardened visibly, so Rose put a hand on his arm and his fists softened.

One of Pete's guys had returned to the bar to warn his friends. Pete was a pretty popular guy in the neighborhood. Steve dropped Pete and he fell to the ground.

"Get out off my way!" Steve said with disgust.

Pete was now angry, but his anger could not be compared to Steve's at this moment. It was against people like him that Steve always got into fights in Brooklyn.

"You'll regret it, boyscout." Pete said as he got up. A group of men left the bar to stand behind Pete. The men looked very drunk, smiling and ogling Rose. People left the scene, seeing how it was about to go down. "You see, my men have never tasted an African pussy, and they want to have a little taste of your wife. She looks innocent, but I'm sure she can handle a few cocks, can't you Rose? " The man laughed.

Steve was red. His anger was such that he no longer even felt Rose's hand on his arm.

"If I fight with you, I'll kill you." Steve said darkly.

Pete and his friends burst out laughing.

"Steve!" An angry voice said behind Pete. The men were wondering how a man had managed to sneak among them to be suddenly behind their leader. "I already told you that you talk to much." Pete turned and Bucky punched him with his head. The man lost consciousness and fell to the ground. "You should have killed him for a long time."

"Steve..." Rose was feeling dizzy. He turned quickly to catch her before she fell, then lifted her into his arms and she put her arms around his neck, "I hate you, I hate you so much." she said softly in the hollow of his ear .

"Why did you drink so much, Rose?"

"Because I hate you."

Steve walked toward the car, ignoring the fight Bucky had created. One man dared to want to attack Steve and he just gave him a punch with the least amount of force he could use, and the man fell to the ground with several broken teeth.

"My husband is badass." She said to the man on the ground then laughed. Steve smiled from the corner of his mouth. He never thought in his lifetime that a girl could call him badass, but especially that he could get out of fight without a bone-broken brawl.

Once in front of the car, he opened the rear door and placed her on the seat.

"I hate you Steve! I hate you!" She moaned.

Steve entered the car with her and sat next to her.

"Rose, open your eyes. Look at me." She did as he said and licked her dry lips. "I know I did wrong and I'm sorry. I love you Rose, I love you too much."

"Hey Rose? Are you ok?" Bucky entered the car on the driver's seat and closed the door. Steve glanced outside. All the men were on the ground screaming in pain.

"Yes... But I hate Steve."

Bucky smiled before starting the car. "We'll go home. You need to sleep."

Steve sighed and put on his seat belt and hers.

"Rose?"

"I don't want to hear you." She looked at the bustling Seattle landscape in the night. "You hurt me... I guess this is how marriage works."

"Rose... I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am, please forgive me, I will do whatever you want but forgive me. I can throw those photos away if you want. I'm ready to do that."

"I don't want you to throw them away."

"So what do you want me to do?"

She turned her head toward him, "I want... I want you to show me that I'm the only one. I need this. This hurt me. This hurt me so bad. When I saw those photos, it was like I chose someone who didn't choose me. "

"I love you, I can not love another woman like I love you, you're my wife. The mother of my children. No other woman can replace you in my heart." He said sincerely, and she could see in his eyes that he was sincere. His blue eyes shining even in the night. In fact he was as sad as she was.

"Prove it."

"Bucky stop in front of a tattoo parlor."

"Uhn?"

"Wait what-"

"I'll prove to you that you're the only one."

* * *

Steve gently put Rose on the bed after removing her jeans and her boots. She laid under the sheets, her eyes closed. He got up also to undress before entering the sheets with her. She came close to him and cuddled in his arms. He looked at her doze and moved her hair off her face with his hands. Rose opened her eyes and smiled before beginning to kiss him. She pulled him by the arms so that he was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered between her kisses.

"I want you inside me."

"Are you sure you want to do it? I can wait, I can wait for more, all my life if necessary."

"I want to do it, you're my husband." She said softly "I want to do it Steve. Make love to me."

"Rose-"

"Just do it."

He pushed the blanket aside, her feverish kiss on his lips before he straightened to remove her panties. He lay back on her and then worked on his boxers. Rose moaned slightly while feeling his cock on her entry. She let out little moans as he plunged into her slowly and then again, this time a little faster than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to penetrate her. Her hands stroked his back and she put a hand on his right arm where there was the tattoo he had done a few hours ago. He had tattooed her first name 'Rose & S.I.A' (Stevenson, Izzie and Ava).

"I love you so much Rose." He moaned.

"I love you too."

* * *

Bucky had also gotten a tattoo that night- that of a red rose on his wrist.


	18. The right partner

After their stay at the Stark Tower in New York City, a bachelor party was organized quickly, which commenced an evening of dancing with the Avengers were all gathered. Rose and Steve went to drop off their marriage registration at the New York City Hall to proceed with the state marriage; a formality they wanted to do among themselves before the religious ceremony.

The wedding day at the church had finally arrived. It was a Saturday; a spring day when the flowers sprouted beautifully on the trees. A bright day for the wedding of Captain America. The wedding ceremony took place inside a Catholic chapel located in Brooklyn. Fifty guests in total. They were all people that Steve knew; his close relatives were present, and everyone he knew since he woke up from his cryogenic sleep. All the Avengers were present even Thor. He clearly had not received the announcement that Tasha and Wanda had sent but it was Tony who managed to send a transmission in his kingdom to tell him. Thor set aside his king's preoccupation to come to the marriage of his friends. Of course, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Vision, Clint and his family, Bruce, Rhodes and many other acquaintances and friends attended.

There were also agents from SHIELD like Agent Coulson. Sharon wasn't there. Rumor ran throughout SHIELD that Captain America would get married, but only the guests had information about the place and time of the ceremony. Tony and Vision filtered out the information as best as possible so that there were no threats on Steve's wedding day.

The church had been decorated with roses and other wedding decorations. It beginning to fill up as guests arrived. Steve and his friends welcomed them all. Bucky was inside the church in the room next to which Rose was preparing. Tony and Bucky had not see each other yet, and Steve planned to avoid their possible encounter. The groom had the most radiant smile that anyone had ever seen, which clashed with the usual serious face of Captain America. He was happy and especially nervous. Each person sat on polished wooden benches adorned with bouquets of pink roses at either side of the central aisle.

Tasha, Wanda, and Natasha were with Rose in the bridal preparation room. The small room was simple, but several wedding items were scattered in every corner. Tasha took care of putting the last finishes on Rose's outfit and makeup. Wanda was taking care of the twins while Stevenson running around the room.

He wore his elegant gray three-piece suit with an elegant white shirt; he even had a pretty rose hanging on his jacket. Ava and Izzie wore beautiful white dresses with bonnets that had their first names sewn on it. The bonnets were a Christmas gift from Scott. They were in their cradle with lots of little cuddly toys around them, but they were not sleeping. Instead they were just sucking their teats watching the women spin all over the room. Natacha was kind enough, less harsh than she had been with Rose at least. She was a spy, not the kind of woman to smile all the time. She would not admit it, but this marriage made her emotional. Seeing Rose's children made her sad, but happy for Steve.

Bucky was waiting for her in the next room. Sam was with him and they were bickering about who would spend time waiting for Rose. Steve was anxious in the ceremony room, and Tony was making fun of him. Steve wore a three-piece suit with a white shirt, a white tie, and a rose hanging from his front pocket like Stevenson. He was very beautiful and elegant. His blue eyes shone of excitement. Bucky wore the same suit, but with a red rose attached to his front pocket just like the tattoo he had on his wrist. Sam was more eccentric, so he hung a Captain America shield-shaped pin on his pocket.

An hour passed and the guests were all now sitting on the benches of the church. At some point, Tony's jokes didn't make Steve laugh anymore. He was impatient to see Rose, impatient to see his wife.

* * *

Rose was finally ready, but she was beginning to panic. Wanda wanted to help, but Rose refused that she enters her head with her powers. Even Tasha could not calm her down. Rose felt oppressed; she felt stifled. She could see the guests come through the window, and it made her even more nervous.

Bucky got up from his chair when he saw the three women coming out of the bridal preparation room.

"Is she ready?" He asked nervously.

"Bucky, I think she needs Steve to come; she is making a panic attack." Tasha said worried.

"No. No, he must not see her now, it will spoil everything." He turned his head towards Wanda, "fix her."

"I cannot if she doesn't want me to. She risks remembering her memories of Hydra."

"Bucky? Please go and get Steve."

"No. I can not do that."

"Then I'm going to get him. I don't want her to try to ... I'll get him," Tasha walked quickly to the central door that gave the alleyway to the nuptial walk.

"WAIT!" He raised his hand, shouting.

"My daughter is panicking, James. I cannot leave her in this state; she cannot get married in this state," Tasha frowned.

"We have to make a decision now before the guests get impatient. I can go and tell Steve discreetly." Sam said but Bucky shook his head.

"You should go see her. You're very close to her." Natasha said to Bucky.

Bucky clenched his fists, "she wouldn't want me to see her in her wedding dress."

"I think it doesn't matter right now if you see her or not like that. Someone has to go talk to her, either Steve or you."

"Yes, go see her. She's your Ada too." Tasha bit her lower lip.

"My what? Not now Tasha. I don't know nothing about this Ada's things." He grunted.

Natasha approached Bucky and put a hand on his arm, "go see her. She needs you. If Steve comes here, she's going to panic even more. She absolutely doesn't want him to see her before the ceremony , and I know Steve also attaches a great importance to the tradition and stuff like she does. "

Bucky hesitated looking at the closed door to the room where Rose was in. He didn't want to admit it, but he was also nervous. He was nervous to see her first before Steve. His feelings for her were already quite confusing, so he didn't know if he should do that. Seeing her in her wedding dress would only serve to further mess up his feelings for her.

"So? BUCKY?" Tasha growled.

"I'll go see her." He said after a long silence. He began to walking towards the door in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked slowly. He raised his hand on the handle and turned it, "I'll be there with her in ten minutes." He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Bucky walked in and closed the door behind him. Rose was in front of the large window with white curtains. He saw her from the front and the only word he had to describe her was magnificent. Her fingers delicately caressed the fabric of the curtains while she seemed lost in her thoughts. Then suddenly she turned her head to look at him. Bucky blinked slowly before forming a charming smile that he alone had the secret.

"Baby doll."

"What ... What are you doing here?"

"I came to calm you then take you to the altar to have the most beautiful wedding in the world. And by the way you are... radiant."

She blushed, but smiled and smoothed over the invisible folds of her dress. Her wedding dress was ivory white with a strapless heart under a delicate tulle floral embroidery that covered her arms, her shoulders, and her neck. The tulle A-line gown had a slight trail behind her with which Stevenson was already having fun lifting it. He could see the butterfly-shaped brooch he had given her at Christmas in her hair. Her long curly hair was in a tight bun, which served to highlight the fine embroideries of her dress collar on her brown neck.

"I am scared."

Bucky closed the space between them and came to stand before her to take her hand in his.

"You should not be."

"I'm getting married to Steve."

"You are already married to him if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, but-"

"You should not be afraid."

"Look at all these people. They're here to see the wife of Captain America, and I'm just... I have nothing special besides my experience at Hydra. I am not an agent, I am not fast, I have no powers, armor, or exceptional strength." She said quickly, but she could feel her throat closing.

"Sh, do not spoil your makeup. Your mother will get mad."

She chuckled, "Bucky..."

"You're right. You do not have any of that, but that's what makes you special Rose. Look," he lifted his sleeve and showed her his tattoo.

"You got a tattoo too?" She frowned seeing the red rose on his right sleeve.

"Yes," he sneered, "you were sleeping at that time. You made a big drama in the tattoo parlor when Steve made his own, and then jumped for joy when you saw your name on his arm. After a wave of fatigue hit you and you fell asleep, I got this rose tattooed. Even if you have no powers or super strength, you remain formidable and your slaps really do hurt the cheek. You have your own power, don't worry. "

"Oh, my God!" She laughed, "I slapped you?"

"You slapped Steve because you were angry, and you slapped me because I wanted to defend him. Really you should not drink any more alcohol. You're a terrible drunk."

"Why did you chose to get a rose tattoo?"

"Well," he licked his lips, "the reason is right in front of me."

"Why?"

"You're the best thing that's happened to me for decades, and you're the best wife Steve could ever have."

"Bucky..." she whispered. She had tears in her eyes.

"No tears, baby doll. I don't want to see your tears. Everything will be ok."

"Maybe, I don' know how I'll manage this life. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Whatever life you will have, I'm sure he will make you happy. "

"Thank you," she sighed.

Bucky suddenly looked at her with a gaze so seductive that she gasped. He leaned over, and she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"BUCKY, MUSIC IS BEGINING." Sam screamed behind the door and she jumped a little. "BUCKY?"

"WE ARE COMING."

"ALRIGHT." Sam responded.

"It's time," he took a deep breath.

"It's time."

Rose went to take her wedding bouquet of pink flowers and smoothed the folds of her dress while Bucky took the most elegant of the little boys in his arms. He also took the twin bed of Ava and Izzie who had remained playing each other with their tiny fingers.

"I'm ready." She said happily. "Oh, My God I'm going to marry Steve," she placed her hands in front of her eyes. She was ready to cry.

The traditional romantic song of the Witnesses sounded throughout the church causing her eyes to widen. The door opened, and Sam looked at them curiously.

"Everyone is already seated in the church."

"I'm ready."

She walked quickly behind Bucky. They came out of the room to stand in front of the big door that led to the alley. Bucky gave the babies to Sam who was standing in front of him.

"I know you picked a special song, what is it?" Bucky said, arranging his costume.

"It's a song that I have liked since I was a teenager. Steve chose the song to open the ball, and I have chosen this one. I hope he will like it even if it's not a song he knows."

"I am sure he will, baby doll."

Sam opened the door and entered the church with Ava and Izzie. Everyone had already turned to watch Tasha and Wanda walk to their place.

"Bucky?" She grabbed his arm before he came in as well.

"Yes?"

"This song I chose for you too. These words I dedicate them to both of you. You mean a lot to me; I really care about you, Bucky, and my children. I wanted you to know that."

"I care about you too, doll face."

She pushed him from behind, "It's your turn, come on!"

"Okay, okay."

Bucky walked through the church's ceremonial hall to place himself next to Steve, who stood before the altar. Then the song Rose chose began.

* * *

Song: By Your Side by Sade

* * *

Rose took a deep breath and began walking towards the door to enter the church's grand ceremonial hall. When Rose saw Steve before the altar, she smiled. They looked at each other and nothing else. She smiled; Steve's face was almost red, and she could see his eyes getting wet. Rose told him before the wedding that the words were dedicated to him, and the words were beautiful. The more Rose walked toward the altar, the more he wondered what he had done to be where he was. He thought she was perfect in her wedding dress. She slowly walked toward her husband without fear. He knew she was the one, and she knew she would never stop loving him.

Once Rose arrived at the altar in front of Steve, he could not prevent the tears from spilling onto his cheeks. Rose smiled with tears in her eyes and gently wiped his cheeks with her right hand.

"I love you," she whispered. He read her lips and smiled. Then he took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his tears.

As the priest read passages from the Bible, the two lovers looked at each other madly in love. It was as if nothing around existed except them. Steve felt as if his dream had become reality. Rose was in front of him, more radiant than ever, and she was officially going to become his wife. It was as if he had found his reason for living, his reason for fighting, and his reason for loving. She was like a star, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life painting the multiple reflections of her light. It was like she was his gravity that connects him to the earth.

Soon it was time to exchange wedding rings, and it was Stevenson who walked towards them with the wedding rings on a pink cushion.

"Mommy and Daddy, be... Happy." Stevenson said in his childish voice.

Many people already had tears in their eyes in the assembly. The little boy was adorable with his innocent smile. Steve took the cushion with the wedding rings and kissed Stevenson's cheek before the boy ran into Tasha's arms. Steve took Rose's wedding ring and she took Steve's wedding ring before giving the cushion to Bucky next to him.

Steve took Rose's left hand and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I, Steven Rogers, receive Rose Ayotunde as my wife, and I promise to remain faithful to you, in happiness and problems, in health and sickness, to love you all the days of my life. I promise to devote every day of my life to your happiness and that of our children... The wonderful children you gave me. You appeared in my life when I felt empty, and you filled the void in me. And you gave me that love... this life. Rose I love you more than the number of stars in the sky. Accept this ring as a sign of my unconditional love." He put the wedding ring on Rose's left finger. Stevenson snorted.

"I, Rose Ayotunde, receive you Steven Rogers as my husband, and I promise to remain faithful to you, in happiness and in conflict, in health and sickness, to love you all the days of my life. I love you so much, I want to be there near you. If you fall, I want to be there to help you get up. If you're sick, I want to be there to help you heal. If you cry, I want to be there to dry your tears. If you're sad, I want to be there to make you better... I want to be there for you, Steven Rogers. Accept this ring as the sign of my unconditional love. " She put the wedding ring on his left finger.

The two of them were now crying as were half of the assembly. After having blessed the covenants and saying a prayer with the two of them and the assembly, the priests blessed them Mister and Madame Rogers.

Their kiss was soft; their lips barely touched. After the delicate kiss, and the emotion that evidently flowed from them, everyone got up and applauded. If Steve had dreamed of a marriage when he was teenager, this marriage looked exactly like this.

As the bride and groom came out of the church, people threw petals of roses of different colors at them. They took the pose for the photographer to take pictures of them. Rose and Steve were happy. The bride and groom ran hand in hand to his bike. He climbed up and she went up behind him and then put on a helmet, smiling radiantly. They looked like two madmen as he laughed on Brooklyn's roads. Rose was holding Steve tight. She didn't want him to leave, never.

* * *

Rose and Steve have disappeared from the radar. The bride's evening would begin in one hour. He drove around Brooklyn on a motorcycle and stopped at the house he had bought in the neighborhood. Only Tony knew and he had kept the address of this secret house. The front of the house was red bricked, and the entrance was a polished wooden door beautifully ornaments. Rose got off the bike followed by Steve. He helped her to remove her helmet.

"You're beautiful. What makes you even more beautiful is that you're my wife."

"And you my husband. I still cannot believe my name is now Rogers, Rose Rogers. I'll have to get used to it; it sounds so weird in my mouth," she laughed and looked at Steve, who has not ceased admiring her as she spoke. "Stop staring me like that," she said blushing.

"Your hair is a nice mess," he laughed. Her tight bun was now messy.

"Who's fault?" She rolled her eyes before removing the last clamps holding her bun, releasing her honey-colored mane. "Oh, my God! Stevie stop staring me like-"

Steve leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Come with me. I want to show you our house." He took her hand as he climbed the steps to the doorway.

"Our house? I thought our house was in Seattle."

"That house is the house I use to hide my fugitive teammates, but this house is the home where I want to make my life, raise my children, and take care of you."

"We're going to live here then... Just you, me and the kids like ... Just you and me?" She questioned as he opened the front door.

"Yes, I'll show you inside, but first I have to do something."

"What- AH STEVE!" She laughed when he carried her in a style bridle past the entrance of the house.

"It's a tradition; I have to do this."

"To carry me like that?" He closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Yes, it doesn't bother me doing this all day," he said twirling with her in his arms.

"AHHH STEVE!" She burst out laughing as he turned again and again. When he stopped, they were both breathless. "You're crazy. You have hidden from me that you're crazy."

"Crazy in love. Oh, I know that is a song of Beyoncé. I know that reference."

She chuckled, "You adapt pretty well to this century, Captain America. Now can you let me down?"

"I said I can do this all day; I do not want to let you go again." He was cooing.

"Then do not let go," she gave him a quick kiss.

Steve walked around the house with Rose in his arms. The furniture was covered with white sheets, so the rooms left plenty for imagination. The living room was lovely and comfortable. She loved the lovely fireplace that was in theme living-room. She imagined dozens of photo frames of their children on it. There were three rooms in total. He showed them their white bedroom with large windows. It was not as spacious as the one in Seattle, but there was a heat coming from here. She was already seeing herself on the king-sized bed with Steve scolding Stevenson. Their bedroom had its own bathroom with parquet floor and tub right in the middle with a corner shower area.

Then the children's rooms. Ava and Izzie will share the same room while Stevenson would have his own bedroom all to himself. There was even a small back yard with a terrace where he could make barbecues. There was a red swing in a garden tone. Steve carried her to the swing, and they sat down on the seats holding hands. He didn't want to miss a minute of contact with her skin.

"You like the house then?"

"Yeah. It's smaller than Seattle, but it's perfect for family living."

"I didn't know I would have three children when I bought it."

She sighed, "You married me Steve, and I'm fertile as fuck. I'm probably already pregnant." She said swinging.

"You're ..." He said with astonishment.

"Steven, I'm kidding. I'm not pregnant. Don't hope I'm pregnant again. I'm taking pills, so there is no way I can get pregnant right now. No, no. No!"

He sniggered, "I'm a super-soldier you know."

"Don't look at me with this smile, Captain. I'm not going to get pregnant again. No, no, and no." She grunted.

He passed an arm over her shoulders as she began to sulk, "relax baby doll, the twins will keep us busy when we move in. There will be no others to help us with babysitting."

"What about Bucky? Do you know where he will live?"

"Not far, don't worry" He pointed to the empty house right next to hers with a million-dollar smile.

"That would be funny to stay together... This is the promise of a great life. And in the morning, we would all have breakfast together before going to work. In the evening, we can sit at the corner of the fireplace and listen to the bickering of the children. " She laughed dreamily, "it gives such a beautiful picture, but life is never so perfect. Especially when you are Captain America and your best friend is the Winter Soldier." She lowered her head.

"I will protect you. I will kill for you."

"Promise me that we'll have a nice and quiet life."

"I cannot promise that, Rose. With my duty-"

"Alright, it's okay. I'll be by your side anyway." She put her head on his shoulder as they swayed at the same pace.

"I will respect my wedding vows, Rose. I promise."

" I know..."

"We will be happy."

"I hope so."

* * *

The lovers then joined the guests in the reception room. Daisy had done a wonderful job with the room, so Rose was happy with the decorations. This time not many people were there; it was very intimate. There were already several people speaking to each other and music from the 40's was playing in the background. When they came in, everyone applauded making them laugh. Rose went to feed her babies before they came back with Scott to the Stark Tower while Steve was attending to the guests. Scott had no qualms about it. He was a huge fan of Captain America, so babysitting for him was something he was doing with pleasure.

When she returned, he introduced her to some of the Avengers she did not know. First was Thor, whom she found was very charming as he even offered her a gift from Asgard. It was a necklace with a gorgeous precious violet stone of Asgard.

Everyone ended up sitting down to eat the delicious mid-American and mid-Nigerian meal that Rose had chosen. She had fun seeing several people almost choke with the hot peppers. Bucky thought that his throat was going to burn. Rose and Steve had tears in their eyes. Soon the opening time for the ball was coming.

* * *

Song: At Last by Etta James

* * *

The couple was a little nervous to dance among all the people who stared at them, but when the music started, Steve took her to the dance floor. He held her right hand his, put one hand on her back, and all the fear disappeared They danced to the rhythm of jazz music. Bucky looked at them from afar, satisfied with their dance. The classes helped them.

* * *

"Sir?" A voice in Tony's ear said.

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"I detect a suspicious chemical presence in the drink you are drinking."

"What do you mean? Salt? sugar?" He drank a sip of champagne one more time, "I feel nothing to taste."

"The substance is molecular in nature, sir. The molecule is unknown to our files; however, I detect a change in the flow of blood sent to your body and a change in the elasticity of your muscle."

Tony looked at the glass of champagne, frowning.

"Is this a poison?"

"There is an 83, 57% of it, sir."

* * *

"May I dance with the bride?" Bucky said as he appeared behind Steve.

"Sure," Steve said before giving a quick kiss to Rose, " I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do not dare step on her feet." Steve teased Bucky.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"Baby doll ..." He took her hand and pressed her body hardly against his. She gasped at the impact of her body against his, "you're now a Rogers."

"Yes..."

"Barnes would better suit you," he grinned," Rose Barnes..."

"I can take the name of Rose Rogers Barnes." She giggled.

"Would you?"

"Um maybe... I wanted to say... Thank you. Without you I would have panicked as fuck and maybe I would be on a plane for Nigeria right now. I was so stressed, but you were right; we will be ok. Steve, you and... Me."

"All three?"

"All three." She smiled mischievously.

"I wanted to tell you that-"

"Bucky?" Steve was walking towards them. His tone was rather worried. Rose and Bucky stopped dancing to turn to him. "There is-"

"Hello! Is everybody hearing me?" A woman tapped on the microphone. "Hello? Listen to me please I have a statement to make for the bride and groom." The black-haired woman with green locks strolled through the tables.

"Steve? Who is she?" Rose asked.

"I do not know." He stiffened.

"I have a statement to make for the bride and groom," the woman was now on the dance floor and she had captured the attention of everyone. "I would like to congratulate the bride and groom. I didn't imagine Joseph's black daughter would also be productive. " Rose and Ophelia Sarkissian exchanged a glance.

"Hydra!" She whispered.

"GET OUTTA HERE-" Steve froze literally. He could not move. Rose's gaze weaved through the guests, and all the superheroes were frozen as well. Only Vision and Scott were not present. Rose drew back to see that Bucky was frozen as well. They all looked like stone sculptures. Laughter chilled her blood.

"Don't ask me what happened, let me light you." Hydra's hooded agents entered the room with a woman dressed in a white coat, "Do you recognize Doctor Faustus? He worked a lot on you." The woman strutted towards the old man who was holding a cane. "It is brilliant, so smart. This genie has created a small compound that has the characteristic of temporary muscular petrified that can be activated at distance. What is completely useful is that this can mix with anything," she took a glass of champagne on a table, "even alcohol." She threw the glass on the floor so that it broke by Tony's foot. "We have many more gifts to show you all."


	19. Lost

"Steve?" She turned to him with tears in her eyes and shook him. "Steve? Move, move! You're stronger than that," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Ophelia burst out laughing, "pathetic. It's time to wake up the asset, don't you think Rose?"

Rose turned abruptly.

"Do you remember the sequence I taught you?" The doctor said. He was holding a red book.

"I'm not going to say it. I've been cured of you. I'm not going to say those words." She shook her head.

"Oh dear, if you're healed, then you're useless. You'll be the first person the asset will kill then." Rose gasped. "Yes! Captain America's best friend kills his wife before his eyes on the day of their wedding day before going back his old self will destroy him. I love it! "

"What are you talking about?"

Ophelia reached out and a hooded man from Hydra brought her a Shitori spear forged from extraterrestrial metal with a green stone at the top.

"I have no interest in telling you my plans, black girl."

Rose stood in front of Bucky.

"You're not going to reactivate him. I'm going to do everything so that it does not happen."

"What will you do? Hit me with baby's toys," the woman chuckled, "I'll turn it on, you're going to die, Rogers will disappear, and I'll kill as many superheroes as possible to start with ... Oh, I do not like his head. " Ophelia fired with her green weapon at Agent Coulson, who disintegrated before their eyes. Steve wanted to scream. "Or him."

"NO. NO. NO. Please, please, do not," Rose pleaded not her to kill Sam. "I beg of you, please." She cried.

"Oh, do you care about that black man?" The mercenary asked amused. "Is he your lover, brother, or cousin. If I kill him, will Captain America be sad?"

"NO, PLEASE." Rose cried, "DO NOT HURT HIM."

The mercenary quickly came to Rose in her high heels, which clicked on the ground, and took Rose's chin harshly.

"You don't want me to kill him, fine, but I'm going to kill someone else. It would be fun to see you choose. Look around you can choose between Iron Man, the Patriot mmm, even Thor, Ooh and Hulk. I would like to disintegrate Hulk. So, who do you choose? " Rose closed her eyes full of tears, "Who do you chose?"

"Nobody, please, just take me. Take me with you, and I will do whatever you want."

The mercenary let go of Rose's chin, "you're nothing. Just the little whore of Joseph with a pretty face. You're nothing, nothing... Nothing. " Ophelia turned to look at the petrified guests and she chuckled, "Do you all know that Captain America's wife fucked with her father?"

Rose burst into tears, and fell to the ground on her knees. She put her hands on her face crying.

"Really disgusting. I don't know how you manage to live with yourself, Rose. Your father touched your body, and it seems he was your first. You're disgusting. Disgusting. Joseph once told me you liked him touching. You even moaned when he touched your- "

"Sssstttooopp." Steve grunted.

Ophelia turned her head toward the doctor who only told her, "he has the super-serum in his body. The toxin is quickly assimilated. Maybe you should shorten the speech and finish it."

"Don't tell me what to do," she growled, "I want to savor this moment as he savored killing the red skull. I must- Oh look, is that not Rose's mother?" The mercenary woman was walking towards the table where Tasha was seated. "Yeah, it's her, no doubt... The resemblance is striking. Oh, you're crying? Why are you crying? Ooh, your mother didn't know the details. Yeah, of course, Rose didn't tell you about the creepy details of her rape. Maybe I should relieve you of this pain. "

"NOOOO." But it was too late. "No..."

"Oops, I did it again."

"Ms. Hydra, the subjects are starting to move."

"ALRIGHT, I want the asset."

"Bucky? No. Not Bucky!"

"LONGING." The doctor said while reading the red book.

"Roooosseee."

"BUCKY? Bucky!" Rose stood in front of Bucky stroking his face, "be strong, be strong for me."

"RUSTED, FURNACE."

Bucky's eyes blinked quickly, he felt his body responding to commands. He felt he was losing control.

"DAYBREAK, SEVENTEEN."

"Please stop, please, please."

"BENIGN, NINE."

Rose watched helplessly as Bucky responded to every word the doctor repeated. With every word his eyes seemed to no longer recognize her. As if it were all gradually lost. His lips parted slightly as his eyes began to revolt.

"HOMECOMING ... ONE ..."

"Bucky... I love you." She said before putting her lips on his. He closed his eyes and savored the soft kiss.

"FREIGHT CAR."

"Remove the toxin off his body."

Hydra's hooded agents began to walk towards Bucky and Rose. One pulled her brutally away from Bucky and threw her to the floor causing her to hit her head on the floor. She moaned painfully on the floor while the other Hydra agent poked Bucky with a syringe.

"Ready to comply, Winter Soldier?"

"Yes." Bucky said darkly.

"Perfect, Winter Soldier I want you ... to hit this woman in the face." The mercenary said. All this was extremely fun for her.

Bucky looked at Rose lying on the floor with a hand on the left side of her head.

"Buuuckyyy." Steve mumbled, "doon't."

Bucky took Rose hard by the arm with his metal hand and forced her to stand up.

"Please..." She begged crying. Bucky raised his fist, "Bucky ... Please." He hesitated for a moment seeing her plead in tears before banging her face violently. Rose fell on the ground with her lip slit. Blood was staining her beautiful white dress.

Steve began to move his fingers and toes. His first reflexes when seeing Rose getting hit was to clench his fist in anger. To see her like that, but only to be impotent was a real torture.

"Why?" Steve muttered.

"Excuse me, did you talk because I didn't hear you." The mercenary approached.

"WHY?"

"He was my lover, he was a revolutionary... I would have given my life for him, but you, you killed him. You killed Redskull." She said vehemently as she approached him, "so when I knew you had disappeared in the ice, I asked to be cryogenized until you woke up. They chose the best time to wake me up, now you are vulnerable with all your feelings. You're full of weakness and sentimental attachments to these two," she pointed to Rose and Bucky who was waiting for orders. "You love them, don't you? That's why I want to kill them... To make you suffer. But unfortunately, I need the Winter Soldier since he is the last survivor of the program. I will have so much fun using him; it's a plus that he's sexy. I can use him in other ways. You feel me?" Ophelia let her fingers drag on Steve's face, admiring him. "I must admit, you're sexy too... With your perfect face. Too bad your wife will not enjoy this pretty face as much as she wanted."

"Winter Soldier kill her," Dr. Faustus said.

"BUCKY, DON'T DO THAT!" Steve shouted as he struggled to move his legs.

"Kill her right in front of the Captain. I want him to see the light disappear from his wife's eyes." The mercenary added.

Bucky took Rose by the arm and pulled her upright. One of the hooded men came to give a gun to Bucky who took it and continued to drag Rose towards Steve. Once in front of him, he pointed the gun at Rose's temple.

"Bucky..." She spoke softly with her head turning only a bit because of the pain.

"You love her too, Bucky. Remember her; you love her too. Remember her, please. I know you feel the same feelings that I feel for her. Don't do that Buck... Don't do that."

Bucky hesitated; he had the finger on the trigger, ready to fire, but something in him could not squeeze the trigger. When he turned his head toward Rose, she crushed her lips on his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as if it were the last time. Forgetting the pain of her split lip.

"WINTER SOLDIER! COMPLY NOW!" Ophelia shouted.

"Bucky, no," Steve said.

"Kill her."

"Bucky, no!"

"Kill her."

"Put down the fucking weapon; she's my WIFE!"

"It's ok, Bucky. It's ok. It's not your fault." She said, smiling at him.

"No, it's not ok, Rose. BUCKY, put down the weapon!"

A telephone rang in the room.

"What- what's that?" The mercenary asked.

"When you're cold...I'll be there to hold you tight to me. When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in... I will show you, you're so much better than you know. When you're lost, when you're alone and you can't get back again...I will find you darling. I'll bring you home." She sang while following the instrumental of her portable ringtone. It was the song she had chosen for her wedding march.

Bucky remembered the moment when she walked down the aisle with her radiant smile. He remembered how beautiful he found her at that time and how jealous he was of Steve. For the first time in his life, he would have liked to be in Steve's place. He would have liked to be the one to whom she came, whom she promised to love before God and men. He felt happy for Steve, but also sad. His heart broke by seeing her marry Steve, and his heart broke again knowing he had hit her.

"WINTER SOLDIER?" One of the men yelled, but Bucky shot him in the head.

Bucky pushed her to the ground to protect her from the bullets. Everything went so fast that she saw nothing. Bucky began killing the men hooded one by one, and suddenly Steve was also able to move to fight alongside Bucky. Rose kept her head down under her arms in a curled-up position. She closed her eyes as she heard the gunshots and the noises of the bones breaking. Then voices, that of Steve, and then of the doctor and the woman in green. The noise was becoming deafening; the punch she received on the head previously and the punch of Bucky's fist delivered had caused severe concussion. She tasted the blood in her mouth, and her nostrils were also wet with blood.

"Rose? Rose?" Agent Ward asked helping her get up, "come with me, you might get shot if you stay here."

"Grant? What ... where is ... Steve?" She was confused.

One of Hydra's guards was going to shoot her, but he pulled her forward.

"Rose, don't stay here!"

"Grant? What do you here? Did you-"

"I'm a double agent. It's me who saved your freaking husband. You owe me one. Now you must- Damn it! " One of Hydra's men attacked him, and he had to defend himself by fighting him.

Rose found herself in the midst of fighting and shooting. She felt disoriented, and her head injury hurt. She was standing, but her head pulled back. She was watching the epic scene before her; Bucky and Steve fighting together against dozens of Hydra's agents and the woman in green. Then a green light blinded her. She closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them. Bucky shouted, and Rose get out of her trance.

"BUCKY..."

The shattering ray of the lance Shitori struck against Bucky's vibranium arm, it was Dr. Faustus who had fired it. Rose was frightened; there was a kind of green gate projected by a small mechanical gray sphere behind him. Bucky seemed to have trouble keeping the destructive ray from touching him, and Steve was in a fierce battle on his own. All the other superheroes in the room were busy countering Hydra's agents. It was as if all of hydra's agent were there. As if they were all there to kill or make damage, as if it was the ultimate plan to kill the Avengers, and all their troops were mobilized. The reception hall was destroyed, everything was destroyed. Rose's tears streamed down her cheeks silently.

She saw a gun on the ground, she ran to pick it up, and she pointed the gun at Dr. Faustus. She was trying to remember what her Hydra instructor had told her about how to shot.

"Breathe... Aim for someone and shoot this motherfucker."

The stone of the spear broke into a thousand pieces, and the destructive rays no longer emanated to hit Bucky. Rose had managed to pull, but she didn't stop there. Once the doctor's attention was taken, she walked towards him pointing the gun at him. Rose shot him once and the bullet hit him on the shoulder.

"Because of you, I'm broke," a bullet in the knee, "I'm traumatized," a bullet in the stomach, "I'm lost in my own thoughts," another ball on his chest, "Because of all of you," she cried, continuing to shoot bullets into the doctor's lifeless body It moved with each shoot. Rose shot again and again and even when there were no more bullets, she kept pressing the trigger.

A hand appeared her hand that was holding the weapon. She looked up; it was her husband, Steve.

"Rose..." He had the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She thought that she didn't look at all beautiful for him to be so desolate looking to her face.

"My mother is dead."

"Rose... Move away from the gate. Come with me."

"My mother is dead, Steve." She let go of the gun as if she had been burned with fire.

"The woman who is responsible for this, is dead. I killed her."

"You killed her?"

"STEVE! WARNING!" Tony shouted.

A grenade fell to the ground at Steve and Rose's feet. Steve pushed her out of the bomb before plunging into the temporal portal that had remained open with the blast of the grenade.

* * *

Bucky was giving milk to Ava while Izzie made little chirping sounds from her cradle. He had Ava in the hollow of his arm while he held the bottle with the other hand. He was sitting on the white bed next to Rose who was still sleeping. From time to time he glanced at her slightly blue face. She had a hematoma on the right side of her face, a bandage on her split lip, and another on her forehead. Her curly hair was scattered over her face as she breathed gently through her mouth. She wore a long hospital tunic. After passing all the cranial tests Tony had done to her, she could not stay in her bloody wedding dress. It would have been too cruel if she woke up with the reminder of the day that should have been perfect for her.

"What baby, Winnie? Do you like it? It's delicious, isnt it?" He smiled at the baby who greedily drank Rose's milk. He smiled as he tried to tease her by removing the bottle from time to time off her tiny mouth. She began to whine slightly pouting just exactly as Rose likes to do. He smiled when she pouted looking at him with her brown eyes. She was a real sulky. He had not had the courage to carry the babies before. He was afraid of doing a bad gesture or having a reflex that would be dangerous for them, but Rose was right. If he managed to hold Stevenson without incident, then he could hold the babies.

It's always after tragic events that we realize the importance of all the good things we have and the urgency to cherish them at all costs.

Bucky watched over Rose's sleeping form ever since she came out of the MRI room. When Ava began to cry in her cradle, she would also awaken Izzie. He could not let her cry like that. Fortunately, Rose had drawn enough milk to last two days before the wedding. He quickly warmed the bottle in the water bath; advice from Scott who had become the perfect babysitter. Then he went to feed Ava. He was so afraid to take her, but when he held her, she stopped crying and began to sulk and whine. She was hungry. This is how Bucky sat on the bed giving the bottle to Ava Winnifred.

"Do you think your mother will forgive me, baby Winnie... Do you think she will forgive us?"

Bucky looked at Rose's sleeping form. He was afraid that when she awoke, she would want to leave. Her mother had died before her eyes, and she killed her father with her own hands months ago. She went through a lot of trauma, and he was afraid that she could not recover from Tasha's death. He was afraid she would not forgive him for being violent with her. God! He blamed himself so much for having hurt her; he hadn't wanted to. But he did. At least he hadn't killed her. He could not have faced Steve nor his children again if he had killed Rose. He wondered how she would take the news of Steve's condition after his passage through the temporal portal.

"I'm afraid, baby Winnie ... Your momma could hate us all." Ava chuckled before licking her lips full of milk and he smiled, "not you ... You're too adorable."

Izzie began to cry because of the lack of heat of Ava by her side. The two babies slept side by side ever since their birth, and when one was away too long, the other began to cry.

"Your sister is missing you. She's gonna throw your father's shield on my head if I don't bring you back to your cradle, Winnie." He said as he got up. The baby in his arms already had her eyes closed as if his voice was rocking her. "Shh shh Izzie, she's here." He gently put the baby close to her sister. Izzie whined, but calmed herself by feeling the weight of Ava beside her. She wiggled her tiny legs and looked for Ava's eyes, but Ava was already asleep. "She's already asleep, sorry little Sarah." Bucky laughed, the baby pouting as if she was going to cry again. "Ah Ah here," he put the teat in her mouth, and she sucked the teat as she continued to wiggle her feet.

He was happy to take care of the babies. He already knew that the tiny blond-headed boy was already breaking Tony's things on the lower floors. Even if he wanted to go play with him, being in the same room as Tony always created an uncomfortable silence. He no longer wanted to fight; he no longer wanted to fight at all. He was so tired of dramas and murders. He wanted to have a more peaceful life and maybe marry a babydoll like Rose. At this thought, Bucky turned to look at Rose asleep on the white bed.

He slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge just beside her. He put a hand on her cheek and caressed her slightly. He frowned at the right side of her face; he had done that. He would have literally killed if someone did that to her, but there he was responsible.

"Don't hate me... Please."

"Oh My... Head." Rose coughed.

"Babydoll – I mean, Rose? Take it slowly, breathe gently," he took a glass of water with a straw and handed it to her. She drank a little before coughing again. "Take your time, slowly."

"It hurts so bad," she moaned and then opened her eyes. "Bucky? Is it you?"

"Yes ... It's me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she frowned instead. The memories of yesterday evening came as a glow of undesirable information. Then she suddenly moaned while trying to get up.

"No, take it slow. You have received several head shocks in just a few hours. Try to not push yourself too much." He said, but even so she sat down. She seemed to be confused in her own memories.

"Bucky?"

"Yes..."

"My mother died, I remember... I saw her being calcined by the green beams and... She disappeared. She's dead isn't she?"

Bucky looked down at his hands. Rose stared him to wait for the answer she already knew. Tired of waiting for him to say something, she removed the sheet that was on her.

"Hey. Hey, don't you dare do it." He grabbed her arm and she jump away from him and then he quickly lifted his hands up, "sorry, sorry, Rose, I'm not going to do it again. Just lay down. I'll not hurt you... Anymore. " He said the last word with so much regret that Rose was touched.

Rose crawled on her knees up to him; they looked at each other for a moment.

"I hurt you ... I'm really sorry I would never- I would never-"

"I know," she replied before slipping her arms around his neck and placing her head in the hollow of his neck. "I don't blame you. I sang a love song for you; it's a proof that I don't blame you. I don't want you to feel at fault. "

Bucky clenched his jaw. He didn't expect her to do that.

"I don't blame you." She said softly. She curled up on him but he refused to put her hands on her. "Bucky ... I'm afraid to ask you this question but I cannot remember ... I'm so afraid of asking you this question. I'm afraid you will tell me that-"

"He is fine."

Rose gasped and burst into tears. He could not let her cry like that, so he put his hands on her back as she cried. Her tears damped his t-shirt.

"You're saying Steve is ok?"

"Yeah, he's different… but he's ok." She raised her head off of his neck wiping her tears. "I'm so sorry for what happened, I'm so sorry."

"I know..."

"Rose, I have to tell you that ... He protected you from the grenade that had to explode by jumping into the gate and-"

"No, no. you said he's ok."

"He's ok, but... The portal has changed him."

She snorted, "what do you mean by change?"

"The portal was a trans dimensional portal that brought him back to his pre-serum state. That was their plan from the beginning; they wanted to shut down Captain America. The portal was set to explode after Steve was passed thought it. Tony is already working on fixing it, Rose. Do not worry, he'll come back soon as before. "

"I do not understand what you are trying to say." She shook her head. All this seemed to be too complicated for her. "Just tell me where he is and why he's not here with me?"

"He didn't... He was uh..."

"WHERE IS STEVE?" She began to scream.

"No, no. Remain lying down. Please, Rose, remain lying down." He grabbed her arms again.

"Let me see him. I'm his wife, and I need to see him." She was crying as she struggled. Bucky held her back easily, but the fact that she was struggling between his hands broke his heart. Her hand knocked her sore lip, and she screamed in pain. Bucky instantly let her go and got up from the bed. She was crying with a hand on her mouth. Her lip was hurting, but she had also bit her tongue.

"I didn't- I'm sorry ... So sorry."

"Where is Steve? I need him, I need my husband. He SHOULD be there for me. He promised me to be there for me." Rose plunged her head between the pillows.

"And I will." Steve said standing in front of the door. Rose raised the head off the pillows to look at him. She gasped. "Hi, Barbie."

Steve had once again become the skinny and short Steve he was before. He must have been the same size and height as Rose. He looked fearful, fearing her reaction. He asked so many questions to himself. He wasn't there because he did not want her to wake up and have a big shock. That's why he stayed down with Stevenson. Tony promised to repair the gate, and Steve knew that if someone could fix it, it was Tony Stark. He just had to wait, but the big question was if Rose would wait with him.

"Steve..."

"Rose, I know I'm not like how you know me. It's the portal. I know you've gone through a lot, but I want- I hope we'll get through it together." She frowned, she really did not understand what all of them meant. "Don't go." He said and walked quickly to the bed, "don't go. I know you'll need time for the loss of Tasha, but ... Don't go."

"I'm you wife; I don't want to go anywhere away from you." She put her head on the pillow, "I love you." Rose extended one arm off the bed toward Steve, so he sat down and took her hand. "I need to feel close to you." He nodded and climbed onto the bed with her. He arranged the sheets carefully around her, and she to position herself better for him to lie down in front of her. When he was comfortably posed, Rose sighed. Steve wiped her tears with one hand and kissed her.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

"Wait, Bucky?" Rose said quickly.

"Yeah baby- Rose?"

"I prefer Babydoll ... Come and lean behind me. I need you too." Then she turned her head towards Steve who nodded his head in approval. She smiled a bit before pecking at his lips. Bucky came behind her, lifted the sheets and lay down behind her carefully.

Rose closed her eyes and put a hand on Steve's face. It was him, even if he had lost weight, he remained the same. The same nose, the same lips, the same features; it was Steve. His heart beat fast, she could feel it. She opened her eyes to his blue orbs. Rose put her lips on his without really pressing. Her lips still hurt her. Steve stroked her face as well, but she flinched when he touched a bruise.

"Sorry, Barbie."

She grinned and kissed him again.

"You should sleep, now." Bucky said in the hollow of her ear, and she nodded before closing her eyes. Between them all the pain and sorrow seemed more bearable.

"Never leave me," she whispered.

"Never ..." Both men replied at the same time.

* * *

**Pre-serum Steve is there, what do you think about this? And about Bucky-Rose?**


	20. Insecure because of my body

Rose did not want her mother's funeral to be in America. Instead she kept Tasha's ashes in an urn so that when she returned to Nigeria, she could disperse them in her native village. At the moment, she could not leave New York; she could not leave Steve. Soon they began dusting their home in Brooklyn. Bucky could not live at the Stark Tower; the tension was palpable between the two men. Tony had not forgiven him and no one could blame him, but he was still civil before Rose who was still recovering from her head wounds.

While Rose remained at the Stark Tower with Steve, Bucky stayed in their house in Brooklyn even though at the beginning there was no electricity inside yet. The other Avengers returned to Seattle. They were no longer fugitives, but they still had to keep their place of life secret. The threat of Hydra seemed to be over with the death of Madam Hydra and Doctor Faustus. There were still a handful of them somewhere in the world, but there were no real threats.

Steve was there for his wife just as she was there for him. It was not easy, but they held together. He was insecure about who and how he was. He often had palpitations and asthma attacks, but he hid it from Rose. He was ashamed of feeling so weak in front of her because she knew him in his super-soldier state. Often, he rejected her without even realizing it. He didn't do it on purpose. It was just that he found her so beautiful, but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt ugly and complexed by his old body what with his various diseases that he hid from Rose. They were married and had children. She needed a husband who did not give her problems, that's what he thought. Yet she did nothing to make him insecure about his body. She kissed him the same way, touched him in the same way, and slept with him in the same bed just like before.

Tony promised to repair the portal transponder and he will. It was only a matter of time, but Steve was in a hurry.

* * *

Electricity finally came into their home, and they finally left the Stark Tower. Rose enjoyed Tony Stark's hospitality, but she wasn't really one of his fans. Tony's eccentricity made her laugh only slightly. She was happy to go to their home and be alone with Bucky and Steve. Bucky had taken charge of buying necessities they needed to live before making a complete shopping trip for the house. Rose had told him that as long as there was electricity and water, it will be fine.

Bucky was waiting by the steps as Steve's car came into the street. He parked at a free place and stopped the engine.

"Hi, baby doll." He opened the door for her.

"Hi Bucky ..." She got out of the car. They looked at each other for a moment; he looked sheepish. She smiled before tiptoed to give him two kisses on the cheeks. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Buck?" Steve came to them after going around the car.

"Stevie. How are you punk?" They hug each other.

"Good, I'm waiting for Tony to find a solution for me."

"He will, just be patient." Bucky put a hand on his shoulders amicably. Steve smiled a little nervously; he knew that smile. He had to be stressed to death, and Steve was not really the kind to stress. He always had incomparable courage when it came to overcoming obstacles, but whenever he would have this nervous kind of smile, it was always because of a girl. Bucky wondered what could stress him about Rose.

"Yeah, I know." Steve opened the rear door and entered the car to take the cradles of the babies.

"Daddy!"

"Yes, we got home." He detached the one for the twins first. Stevenson was at the far end near the window playing with small toy cars.

"Home? We're home, Daddy?"

"Yeah and guess who is here?"

"Who?" Little Stevy asked with a finger in his mouth. When he saw Bucky, it was as if he had seen Santa Claus. "BOOKY! BOOKY!" The little boy held out his arms while pulling his seat belt to get to Bucky who was giggling at the baby's attempts.

"C'mon little guy, be patient too." Bucky giggled.

"BOOKY! I want BOOKY!" He sulked.

"Stevenson do not start. Wait for Daddy to get down with your sisters before coming to smother Bucky." She growled and he pouted.

"Steve, do you want help for-"

"No, no. I don't need help," he said nervously trying to unbuckle the babies' beds. Steve seemed to get out of breath by doing it, and he could not find the button on which to press to release the cradles. Rose licked her lips and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Bucky stood beside her, and she looked up at him. He smiled awkwardly at her. She wore a gray dress with turtleneck. Her curly honey-colored hair sat in a high bun-shaped pineapple.

"Your bruises are gone."

"Yes... Uhm your hair has grown. You have not cut it for a long time. I could practically make you braids out of it."

"Do you want me to cut it?"

"No... I like it a lot when you had long hair. You're pretty cute with it."

Bucky burst out laughing, "I'm cute with this cut?"

"Uh yes, why do you laugh like that?"

"It was with this cut that I was the asset, baby doll. I cannot be cute like that; it's supposed to inspire fear."

Rose took the time to look at him and gently passed her fingers through his black hair, from root to tip. She reflected and smiled again.

"Nope, you're 100% cute, Soldier."

"Damn it! I'm not-"

"Buck, could you stop ogling my wife like tha, and come help me with this damn cradle," Steve asked. He succeed in freeing Ava and Izzie and was holding the twin's cradle with both hands. He was having more and more difficulty breathing.

" Uh yes..." Bucky took the beds from his hand and turned to Rose.

"Cute!" She teased.

"Alright, you win!" Bucky rolled his eyes before climbing the stairs.

Rose sneered before turning to Steve who was now holding Stevenson and the boy's teddy bear. She frowned when she heard Steve's labored breathing.

"Steve? Are you ok?" She put a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead, I will follow you."

"You look tired ... Do you want me to carry the little Stevy?"

"No, no... Just go ahead. I'm following you."

She nodded. Despite her perplexed state, she began to climb the steps as well. Steve took the opportunity to take the inhaler in his pocket. He took a large puff of medication before quickly hiding it back in his pocket.

"Steve? Steve? Come and see. All your drawings are just above the fireplace," she shouted happily.

Steve smiled and entered the house before closing the door behind him. There was still luggage in the car, but he knew full well that he would not have enough strength to lift them now. He made a mental note to get them tonight with Bucky's help while Rose would be busy with the twins.

"All your things are in your bedroom."

"Thank you, Bucky. You've prepared everything for us." She hugged him, and he wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You're my best girl."

"I hope you didn't open our suitcases at least; I mean, look at my woman stuff and my lingerie."

Bucky lifted the corners of his mouth, "No, no, I didn't open your suitcases. It would have been unkind for me to see all your ... lingerie."

" Oh good, I would be so embarrassed if you saw my tiny underwear."

"Uhm no... Uh, you don't have to be embarrassed about that."

"Why not?" She smiled maliciously.

"Because Bucky is the kind of man who craves a woman in sexy lingerie." Steve said, putting Stevenson on the floor. The baby sat down and began playing with his teddies and toy cars; consequently, making little noises.

"Oh, is it true?" She turned to Bucky.

"Uh ..."

Steve went to sit on the couch where the girls' cradles were. He watched them sleeping peacefully.

"Ooh c'mon, do you really like sexy lingerie? Like garters, suspenders, sticky, and lace things?" She asked amused.

"It may be true. And what about Stevie? What do this punk like?"

Bucky's white record player was placed on a small wooden table along with several discs placed in the shelf of the table. Bucky crouched down to pick one. Rose smiled dreamily as she walked gracefully into the living room. The men could not help watching her reflect. When she was thinking about something, she would raise her eyes up. When the answers came to her, she bit her lips slightly. She was rather proud of the answer she was going to give

"Uhm ..." She plopped down next to Steve. "He loves when I'm naked. He doesn't really care about underwear; he just wants me to be naked."

"I would have liked that too," Bucky murmured though no one heard what he said.

Rose kissed Steve on the corner of his lips and then on his lips, but he barely moved his lips as if the kiss was forced. She broke the kiss and smiled falsely before taking Stevenson in her arms. It was not the first time she had felt she was forcing his attention. He was often distant with her as if trying to make her understand something, but she couldn't understand. All she understood was that her husband no longer wanted to touch her or kiss her since their beautiful and tragic wedding. She was already trying on her own to overcome her mother's death. She faced nightmares in the nights because of what happened. It was not easy to digest. Nothing about that was easy. She was just trying to find happiness in the small moment of peace otherwise she would be fall into depression. In addition to all the mess on her head, a Steve who behaved strangely towards her didn't help absolutely nothing.

"Ooh what's so funny little Stevy? Is the teddybear funny?" Rose was kneeling in front of Stevenson and playing with him. "Do you want the eskimo kiss of your mommy? Tell me you want that, my Angel. Tell me do you want some, baby?"

"Yeah, I want mommy's eskimo kisses."

"Do you want us to do Eskimo kisses? So, come here. Walk a little for mommy." She tapped on her knees as she straightened up. The little boy nodded and fell on all fours to get up on his feet. He walked toward her and climbed on her knees as if climbing a mountain. Rose chuckled because Stevenson was pulling on her dress to get to her face.

"Mommy?" He whined.

"What angel?" She said in a maternal voice.

"Mommy!" The baby was fighting to climb, but it slipped every time.

"Ok, ok. Here are your eskimo kiss. Are you ready?" She said before taking the baby in her arms and tickling him. Stevenson's laughter was beautiful and amusing. Bucky and Steve could not help but laugh as well. Nina Simone's music echoed from the record player, and Bucky went to sit with Steve.

"At least she looks happy ... with everything she's gone through. I admire her." Bucky smiled as he watched Rose play with the turbulent baby.

"I'm not her source of joy; I'm not helping her as I want. She's going thought this by herself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not a good husband, I know that."

"Despite whatever the fuck you think about yourself, you're a good husband and a good father."

Steve frowned, "It's not ... I don't tell her the truth. Sometimes I'm bizarre with her." He signed, "I'm definitely not a good husband."

The men spoke in low voices. The sound of music and Stevenson, who was now shrieking and running in all directions, camouflaged their conversation that was becoming serious.

"You know you can tell me everything. I'm your friend, you know that."

Steve licked his lips and lowered his head, "She doesn't know about... My health problems."

"Stevie!" Bucky growled in a low voice," are you DAMN crazy? You know how she overreacts when she finds out a lie of yours. You know her better, Stevie. She will destroy this fucking house when she discovers how you hid that from her."

"Look at her. I'm not the Steve she knows. I don't know why she still doesn't throw me away because of this body. "

"Don't say that-"

"I don't want to be a burden for her. She has so much on her right now. I don't want her to worry about me."

Bucky shook his head, "You've always had dumb thoughts, Stevie. She loves you. All of what you're saying doesn't make sense because she loves you. After all that tragedy, she's still here and, for god sake, she's smiling as if she was the happiest girl in the world. Erase those dumb thoughts in your head. She loves you, everybody can see it. She only has her eyes on you."

"Look at her," Steve raised his hand to Rose who was running after Stevenson in the living room, "she's ... Beautiful and ... She deserves more than this."

Bucky was also looking at Rose. The baby fell on the floor and burst into tears. Rose kneeled on the ground, and took him in her arms to rock him. Stevenson was the King of drama, so he continued to cry as she rocked him.

"You're wrong to do that. You should tell her how you feel, talk to her. I have already told you the secret. Communication, Stevie, communication. You have to talk to her."

"Look at her, Buck."

"I'm looking at her," Bucky smiled pensively, "and I still think you're wrong."

"I can take care of myself."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "No, you can't."

* * *

At night, Bucky slept in Stevenson's room while the babies slept in the next room. Bucky had spent two days storing the things that came from Seattle. He had to unpack everything and put everything in the place he thought good. There were things he kept in their state like the clothes and personal belongings of Steve and Rose. At least the children's cradle was well placed; their bedroom did not have much decoration so far and it was painted in white like the rest of the house. Rose was already planning to paint her children's bedroom the next days. The rest of the day had been devoted to putting their belongings in closets and drawers. Rose did everything possible by herself even if the two men had offered their help. She wanted to be occupied by thinking of something other than her husband's rejection.

Steve and Rose were lying on their king size bed. Only the soft light of the night remained. The house was quiet, the babies slept well and Bucky did as well. Rose was not sleepy; she was tormented. Now that she was not busy, her thoughts were going in every direction. With her head placed on Steve's thin pajama covered chest, she bit her lip thinking about their marriage. Not to mention all the questions about the future she wanted to ask him. Steve didn't sleep either because he was stressed, and his heart beat quickly in his chest. The fault of his arrhythmia.

"Steve? Are you sleeping?" She asked in a small voice.

"No."

She bit her bottom lip again, "are you ... Mad at me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why do you refuse to touch me then?"

He sighed, "I do not refuse to touch you. It's just ... I don't know. It's complicated."

She raised her head to look into his blue eyes, " you know I love you, right?"

"Yes... I know."

"And do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you, Rose. Of course, I do; you're my wife." He stroked her back with one hand before caressing her cheek with the other. He kissed her tenderly. Rose closed her eyes and answered Steve's kiss.

But Rose's kiss became more urgent, more passionate. She wanted more; she wanted his body. She wanted to show him that she loved him even if he had no muscles. His lips were always soft, and he was not the type to force his tongue into her mouth. He timidly added his tongue into the kisses to see if she wanted that kind of kiss. When she did not add her tongue in his mouth, he continued with her lips. But he did not know that Rose loved his kisses, with the tongue or not. She loved to kiss him. She loved the taste of his kisses, the sweetness of his caresses, the hesitation of his hands on her body, and his way of looking at her as if she were the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She loved every grin on, and she loved seeing the fire of desire burning in him when he took control of the situation. That was when he decided to put aside his shyness to show her how much he can give her pleasure. She mussed all this terribly. She needed this Steve there, and her desire was felt in the passion and ardor she put in the kiss they were sharing. She straddled him and began to move her hips on his erection, which was getting harder and harder.

"I want you ..." She cooed on his lips, but Steve had a hard time believing her. He stopped kissing her and pushed her gently away from him. "Steve? What's wrong?" He looked at her with his sad eyes. "Steve? Tell me what's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing," he smiled falsely before kissing her again. He slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her butt. Rose whimpered as he introduced his tongue into her mouth. She was working his pajama button by placing wet kisses on his jaw. Steve wanted her. Rose had a body that any men would want to tear clothes off from. But now he was not really in the mood; he was excited, but not quite. He was more nervous. Rose loved to have sex with his tall, muscular body, so he feared she would make a bad comparison or make fun of him. Deep down he knew she would not do that, but this diabolical thought haunted him.

"Rose ... Lay on your back. Let me go up."

She did as he said and lay down on her back while Steve climbed up on her, spreading her legs wide. Their lips crashed into each other in a passionate kiss. Steve lowered his pajama pants and his boxers to release his hard penis. He rubbed it on the entrance covered her pussy. He pulled her panties to the side to slide his dick into her in a single motion.

"Oh, My God." She whispered, a little tugged from the inside.

His penis was not as oppressive as before, but he entered her while she was not wet yet enough. Before, he always took the time for foreplay. He took the time to worship her body, to suck her breasts, to caress her butt and her thighs, he took the time to tame each shudder of pleasure. He took the time to look her in the eyes as he worked his fingers in her pussy while whispering words of love to her. Telling her that he loves her and wants her to receive everything from him inside her pussy. It was this preparation that made her wet each time, so wet that the big size of his penis was no longer a problem. He slid into her easily, but mow he entered her at once without preparing her.

"I'll be quick." He said taking his pace. He put his head in the hollow of her neck as he quickened his pace and pushed back and forth into her. Rose caressed his back and groaned softly. A few seconds after his movements became disorganized, he uttered a guttural moan and filled the inside of her pussy with his seed before collapsing next to her.

She wanted to cuddle as they did every time they finished making love, but he pulled himself out of bed before she could lie down beside him. He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Rose remained lying on the bed watching the ceiling. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from it. She was trying to think about what different color of light to buy for this chandelier so as to not to think about what had just happened. It was a losing battle, however. She thought about it and it hurt. He had not even undressed her, he had just fucked her and cum inside of her. The Steve she knew was a passionate, caring, and attentive lover. Always looking to give her the best pleasure with all the ways he had learned, but what had just happened was not that. It was not the Steve she knew.

Rose got up from the bed; she felt sticky and wet between the thighs. She had to clean herself. She walked into the house to the common bathroom in front of Bucky's bedroom. The door of his bedroom was half open, so she stopped in her walk and slightly opened the door for better see inside.

Bucky was lying on the bed. His hair black on his face; his breathing was calm and measured. He didn't sleep for long as the light peeking in through door of the room immediately woke him. He recognized Rose's fragrance, a mixture of baby cream and exotic scent. Rose didn't move from the entrance of the bedroom. Instead she just stood there leaning against the brown wooden embrasure. She looked at the sleepy form of Bucky. She asked herself all sorts of questions about what she was feeling for Steve and for Bucky. Steve was her soulmate, but Bucky ... Bucky was giving her something she didn't understand yet or didn't give much importance for now, but he completed something in her.

She felt suddenly ashamed of her feelings. She had just had sex with Steve, yet she was in front of Bucky's bedroom watching him sleep. She looked down thoughtfully at her gold ring above her wedding ring. She gripped her wedding ring in her hand. Then removed it slowly. She had difficulty slipping it past her finger, but she managed to remove it. The ring was beautiful with a diamond yellow flower imbedded into it. She could not dream of a better ring for her, and it was Steve who had chosen it for her. Steve, her husband. They were married, and her wedding day had been the most beautiful and horrible day of her life.

"Why did you take your ring off?"

She jumped in fear and stumbled on her feet, but Bucky quickly grabbed her by the arms. Her ring had fallen to the ground.

"Bucky, I told you to stop sneaking like that on me. You're gonna give me a heart attack." She put a hand on her heart.

He smiled, "I didn't sneak in. I walked pretty normal."

"But I didn't hear anything. How can you get up from the bed and walk towards me without making any noise?"

"I was trained to be a ghost."

"Of course," she sighed. "No don't-" too late, Bucky had already squatted to take the ring on the floor. She tried to pull her silly t-shirt discreetly as far down as possible on her thighs to hide the state of her panties, but the gesture did not escape the wise eye of Bucky. She knew that he had seen the evidence of her copulation with Steve. The proof slipped in little drops out of her panties. "Oh, my God! Oh, My God!" She put one hand flat on her face. To say she was mortified was an understatement. "Oh, my God! Tell me you didn't see anything."

"C'mon baby doll, take off those pretty hands off your face. You don't have to be ashamed with me."

"I'm so ashamed. It's just... It's dirty."

"Not really ... It's natural. I'm surprised you're letting him do this; I thought you didn't want to get pregnant now." He handed her the ring.

"I still don't want to, but I take the pill so there is no danger about that." She said after removing her hands from her face. Still her face warmed up in embarrassment. Rose took her ring and put it on her left finger. She lowered her head again; turning the ring on her finger with her hand, "does it really not bother you to see me ... Like that?" She was too ashamed to look up at him.

"No. It does not surprise me. It would if I were to see his seed on your face. Now that would astonish me."

Rose widened her eyes and glared at him. He had on a smirk and bright blue eyes. He was clearly amused.

"Do not say things like that. He cannot ... I mean he would not do such a thing for me."

"But you did different sex things at least?"

"Oh, yeah sure, we do ... We did. We started to open up a little more sexually, but things have become different since... No It doesn't matter. "

"No tell me. I'm your friend."

"He is distant with me, and he doesn't touch me as before. I wonder if he always finds me desirable; I mean he hardly kisses me and touches me less. He doesn't tell me about the physical, but I want talk about our relationship. I just want a bit of comfort you know. Just a little comfort from my husband, from Steve. Before he could not be near me without touching me, but now. Argh, I miss him so much, Bucky. "

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to. Maybe it's because of the stress of having a different body ... I can understand that. It's just that it hurts me, and I already hurt because of the death of my mother not to mention all that that horrid woman said about me and ... My father and- "she gasped.

"Rose... my best friend is an idiot."

"Rose? I was looking for you, where have you been?" Steve walked quickly to Bucky and Rose. He looked worried.

"I, uh, I was about to, uhm, I'm going," she stuttered before turning and practically running up the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Tell me you're gonna end this fucking teenager game or I'm gonna beat your ass." Bucky grunted.

"What?"

"Tell me you don't know what you do to her, I freaking dare you."

"Uh ..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'm gonna beat your ass."

* * *

The next day, Rose woke up early to take a long shower. She had just cleaned the mess between her legs after her discussion with Bucky. She had gone back to bed with Steve sometime after walking aimlessly into the house. When she came back, Steve was not sleeping. He was lying on their bed waiting for her all that time. He was aware that he was distant, but he didn't really know how to handle it. Rose lay down on the side, turning her back to him. He hesitated several minutes before getting closer to her from behind and passing his arms around her. Rose squeezed his hands on her belly. She really loved when he touched her, when he was close to her. She closed her eyes as he whispered words of love to her, and she fell asleep. She would have liked Steve to understand that his physical stage didn't have any importance to her. He was Steve Rogers and she remained Rose Rogers. She wanted to reassure him, make him feel loved, and only the words "I love you Steve" came to mind because it was true; Rose loved Steve.

After the bath of the babies they had given together with Steve, she fed them before going into the kitchen to cook the breakfast. Steve did not have much appetite in contrast to Bucky who would devour everything Rose was preparing. She had learned to make a typical American breakfast, and she tried to integrate cooking into their lifestyle as best she could. She was married to Captain America, she really wanted to fit in to make him happy.

When they gave the children bath, they laughed together, but Steve did not kiss or touch her. It was not that she was waiting for that, but it became more and more bizarre. Especially that she thought that it was going to change after the last night's sex. At least he was not distant, but he did not touch her either. The name of cuddle bear she affectionately gave him was meaningless under these circumstances. Often Rose, looked into the distance with a lost air remembering when they were in Lagos and they had eaten Nigerian dishes and visited the city. She found him so charming, protective, courteous, and kind. It was as if she had found the perfect man. Rose sighed as she looked out the window wondering how her life had taken such a critical turn.

* * *

Steve and Bucky had gone out to go to the boxing place while the babies were sleeping; even Stevenson had by a miracle found the way to his cradle. The blonde-head baby became more and more hyper active. It was a bit normal, Steve and Bucky were always going to play with him which made him too excited all day to fall asleep at nightfall. A moment of peace before one of the twins wakes up and ends up waking the other. Rose took the opportunity to mix some fruit that was in the fridge. She had a rough urge for an exotic trip and a smoothie of pineapple, banana, mango, kiwi and orange was perfect. She did not want to admit it, but she missed the festive atmosphere of Lagos a little. However, thinking about Lagos would mean thinking of her mother and about all she lost. The exotic smoothie was going to suffice her for the moment.

Rose groaned of pleasure while drinking delicious smoothie. She walked into the living room dressed in white socks, her oversized t-shirt, and her blue short jeans to sit on the soft black sofa. She took a physics and chemistry study book and opened it with one hand while holding the smoothie in the other. Despite the events that happened, she was still a teacher; a newly graduated teacher who had not yet the opportunity to teach. She hoped she would have an opportunity here in Brooklyn once the girls were big enough to go to the nursery.

A buzz prevented her from concentrating on Newton's formulas. She placed her book and her smoothie glass on the table and began looking for the origin of the unwanted noise. The incessant buzz came from the little empty library at the corner of the wall. The criminal phone was on a pile of Steve's book. That was his phone, a high tech smartphone. It continued to vibrate and displayed Tony's name and photo. In his picture, Tony was winking.

Rose took the phone, a little hesitant, but responded to Tony's call.

"What's up, Cap? You know you need to see a doctor, you know that. Don't make me call you all the hours for that."

"Uh, it's not Steve ... It's Rose Ayu- uh Rogers."

"Oh Rose, are you already answering his calls? Or maybe you were digging in his phone. You just got married; don't be rude like that, girl." He teased but she was not in the mood to laugh.

"No, I was not digging. His phone rang. I saw it was you, so I answered."

"So, if it was an unknown number, you would not answer?" He laughed.

"What is this about his health. Steve isn't sick."

"Maybe I should recall when he will be there."

"Tell me, Tony. Is he sick?"

"Yes ... But since you don't know, I should not talk to you."

"Tony!" She growled, "I'm his wife."

"Uhm yeah I know, but-"

"I'm afraid for him, please ... I want to know what he has. He sacrificed himself to save me, and I want to help him."

Tony sighed, "ok, it's not very cheerful. Steve is chronically ill, and he needs to take medication. Except he refuses to take it because he doesn't want to worry you and apparently he doesn't like Banner's prescriptions. Really, he throws them squarely in the trash; I have the video to prove it. "

"So, you're telling me ... Steve refuses to take care of himself while he's sick because of me?"

"Uh, Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Rose frowned, "What medication does he need?"

* * *

The sharp knife passed between the vegetables on the cutting board. The noise of the knife hitting wood resounded in the kitchen. A cloud of steam came from the pot which was on the fire. Rose was scowling at the vegetables. Stevenson tried in vain to attract her attention as he clung to her legs while she was busy. Stevenson heard the door opening and ran out of the kitchen to the entrance door to welcome the two soldiers. Steve smiled and caught his son in his arms. Stevenson was wiggling in Steve's arms as he walked.

"Hi, Rose." He said first, but she didn't turn to smile at him as usual and didn't answer either.

"Uh, Hi Rose."

"Hi Bucky." She answered Bucky in a monotonous voice.

"Barbie?"

"I'm so angry; angry that you did not tell me." She turned the chicken soup by pressing her lips in a fine line. "You could have had an asthma attack or worse a heart attack, and I would not have figured out anything. I could not have done anything. I'm so angry. I'm fucking pissed off right now. Don't you dare call me Barbie. "

"You tell her!" Steve turned his head towards Bucky with a wounded look.

"I did nothing."

"So, you know. of course, you know. Everybody knows except me. I'm so pissed off."

"Mommy is pissed off." Stevenson said with two fingers in the mouth

"I can explain." Steve was starting. Rose filled a bowl of chicken soup and turned to place it on the white island of the kitchen before him, "I didn't want to bother you," she cut the bread by wielding the knife with agility. Rose probably had a good disposition to handle the weapons and she didn't know. "I did not want to hide the truth from you, but I think I had to."

"Here. here is the bread." She arranged the loaves of bread and put them next to the bowl of soup. She completely ignored his justification. "It will help you with your ulcer. And this," she put several boxes of different medication next to the bowl. "You will drink them after eating."

"Rose-"

"Do not do that again. I am your wife not a dragon. I can handle things without breaking plates on your head even if I really want to do it right now. We must talk to each other. Tell and talk to each other. If you do not trust me how I can trust you?"

She folded her arms. Steve nodded; she was right. Bucky was looking at the cup of chicken soup with envy. The tempting pieces of chicken in the soup made him hungry. He remembered the time in Brooklyn when Steve's mother cooked chicken soup for him, but they were too poor to buy a whole chicken. The chicken soup was just made up of a few bones and flesh, very far from the bits that there was in Rose's soup.

"I know... I'm sorry."

"I love you, Steve, as you are. And we said to each other, we will be there for each other in the illness and in the health. I will be there for you. I will respect my vows. You have to respect yours too." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will." Steve nodded, then picked up the spoon and started eating. It was funny to see Stevenson pout; the baby thought Steve was eating his food. He opened his mouth each time Steve shallowed the soup.

"Stevenson's face is everything." Bucky made fun of him.

"Stop that, Sergeant Barnes."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She laughed a bit; Stevenson was too funny. "After that, I'm going to massage your torso with eucalyptus for your breathing and ... Massage your back with menthol. I think it will help you, but the rest you must take the medication and you will get better." She smiled, "Does it taste good?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"It's always better than the chicken bone soups we ate in our house in Brooklyn." Bucky laughed.

"Do you want soup too?"

"I would kill someone for that."

"Bucky!" She scolded by pointing him the knife.

"I'm just kidding, baby doll." He laughed.


	21. Winter Boo bear

The wedding photos had come by the post; it was obvious that these photos were taken before the photographer was frozen by a cocktail of Hydra. At least he had taken a lot of pictures of the guests smiling, the beautiful church room, her bridal entrance, the exchanging of vows, their kissing and even the leaving the bride and groom from the church. The photos were beautiful and romantic, Steve was so emotional and Bucky had a smile plastered on his face. She remembered the thrill she felt at the back of Steve's bike. She just wanted him to roll without stopping. Rose sighed as she watched the picture of them together on his bike.

"Mommy, I made a drawing." Steve shook the sheet in his hands.

"Really what's that Angel?" She closed the photo album; she would finish putting them inside later. The pain was still too fresh in her heart.

"I drew Booky, see ... It's Booky's arm."

Stevenson resumed drawing on his sheet on the sofa. He had drawn Bucky with a metal arm; gray and black were the predominant color. Rose smiled, it was adorable. He had begun to draw everything he saw these days, also because Steve still had his head down on his calpin. Her son only copied his behavior, it was normal.

"Say Bucky, baby."

"Booky ..." He said continuing to scribble on the sheet.

"Bucky, Bucky, uncle Bucky. C'mon baby, try to say Bucky for me."

"BUCKY!"

He jumped for joy when he saw Bucky enter the living-room. Bucky giggled and went into the kitchen. Rose barely turned around, even if Bucky was sweating with a cowardly Jeans showing the muscular V of his lower abdomen. He was busy mowing the garden; he knew he had sex appeal. He even surprised by a woman watching him with binoculars a few minutes ago. But Rose always seemed immune to his charm, but even if she showed repeatedly that she loved him too. She had kissed him on her wedding day, it was true that it was in an attempt to create something in him when he was in Winter Soldier mode but it was still a kiss. He could taste the taste of her tongue on his lips.

Bucky filled the glass of Smoothie by watching her congratulate Stevenson. She gave him a kiss on the cheeks and made clown faces to make him laugh. The look of Bucky at that moment was full of covetousness. Rose wore a light black dress, the curve of her back was a great S seductive, and her body gave him cravings that he shouldn't be thinking.

"Woah it's fantastic, little Stevy. You've done it, whoa I'm so impressed." She shook her son's mane, laughing. Stevenson definitely needed a haircut, a little more boyish.

"I just changed my status of a book name to that of a human being, finally! Congratulations Stevenson." Bucky said coming in behind the sofa where Rose and Stevenson were sat. He held a glass of one of Rose's precious smoothie in one hand and sipped it with a smile on his lips.

"Look what he draws; it's you with your left arm."

Bucky tilted his head to the side a little intrigued by the drawing.

"Do I have a big head like that?"

She laughed, "No no maybe it's because of your long hair."

"And why did he use pink color to paint my skin?"

"Daddy and you are pink." The baby said continuing to draw. Rose's face became serious.

"Use any color, little boy, it doesn't matter." He said.

"Okay."

Rose turned at last to look at him. She admired his gorgeous face but would not admit it.

"What do you look for honey?"

"Uh you have uhm ..." Bucky lowered his head and she pulled out a sheet of his hair, "you had that in your hair."

"Is that all you've seen?" He straightened up; his bloody six pack was highlighted by drops of sweat. He was not as muscular as Steve with the serum but the body he had had nothing to envy to that of Steve. She unknowingly dropped her eyes on the criminal abdominals; she could grate cheese on them. She wondered suddenly if it was friendly to ask him to lick sweat on his stomach. "Honey?"

"Uh yes?" She looked up, a little ashamed of her evil thoughts.

"What are you doing, babydoll?"

"Uhm me ... I was rearranging the wedding photos." She stood up with the photo album to go put it in the library, "there are pretty pictures, I have framed three to put them on the fireplace. Maybe we should- "she turned and gasped. He was there; their faces were a few inches apart. He smiled from the corner of his mouth as he saw the beating of her heart accelerate through the jugular vein that kept pulsing. "I told you to stop sneaking like that." She whispered.

"I didn't sneak in."

"Bucky ..."

"Your physical reactions have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Before that made no difference whether I was close to you or not, you had no reaction to the closeness I created, absolutely nothing in you compared to the look you gave Steve but now ... Your breath accelerates, your heart beats faster, you stutter too. "

"No I do not uhm I don't-"

"I think it's cute."

"Stop ..." She smiled timidly, looking away.

"Stop what baby doll?" He licked his lips.

"What you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

The two remained in front of each other. The deep look from Bucky seemed to pass through her soul, she could not back or move forward. Bucky locked her in front of the library, she could pass by but she did not even know if she really wanted to leave the place where she was.

"Bucky ... Please." She begged feebly.

"Please what? You know Honey, I kinda want to-"

The babies began to cry in their bedroom, their crying was heard by the baby phone. Rose jumped and pushed Bucky to escape from the prison of repressed desire in which Bucky had imprisoned them. He moved away to let her go against his heart.

"Uhm keep an eye on Stevenson okay?" She ran away.

"Sure." He nodded, resigned, annoyed and incredibly excited.

* * *

Steve was bathing the kids in the bathroom. He liked it; his children didn't see his body change as something significant. Ava and Izzie always smiled on seeing him and they were absolutely adorable with him. Stevenson was obsessed with Bucky's metal arm and only asked if he would have one day as his uncle. Laughing with the kids was special, a haven of peace. He really had the impression at that time of being a normal dad who was bathing his child. He was able to manage the little guy too, who was amusing himself to wet the whole bathroom by pouring waves of water everywhere.

Rose would have liked to be with him to bath kids as every evening but there she was tired. She had not slept well the day before because of nightmares, and the twins kept crying all day long. She was exhausted. She lay on the couch and slept soundly. The fireplace was lit and a warm fire warmed the room. It was raining downhill outdoors; the weather was gray and sullen.

It was at this point that Bucky entered the living room. He nibbled a thigh of braised chicken, specialty of Rose. A delight of spice. He ate on the bone with his fingers. He stopped on the way seeing her sleeping in a very uncomfortable position for her neck. He spread to the kitchen to throw away the bit of devoured chicken and washed his hands. He returned to the living room, took a cushion, knelt before her sleeping form and gently lifted her head to put the cushion underneath. He sighed as he looked at her brown face, her pink lips, her pretty little nose and delicate cheekbones. She was pretty, feminine and attractive. Her beauty was natural; it was rare to see her put on makeup, except when she came out of the house.

He noticed that her lips were a little dry; she seemed to breathe only one nostril.

"Uhm you're going to get sick if you don't cover yourself better babydoll." He whispered before putting a kiss on her cheek. He stood up to take a plaid in the white wardrobe next to the library and covered her with it. Rose was of the chilly sort, the weather being unfavorable, she had to take cold.

"Steve?"

"No, it's Bucky, come back to sleep." He said softly. She sighed and hugged herself under the warm plaid.

Her phone slipped on the couch when she moved. Bucky's reflexes were flawless, he had caught the phone before it fell and woke her up.

He was about to put the phone on the coffee table when it vibrated in his hand. He frowned when he saw the name of the identifier: "forget him". It was the name of a person who was texting her and he continued to send texts because the notification went from 2 unread messages to 6 unread messages. He banged on the screen but there was a password needed. Bucky turned to look at Rose, she continued to sleep.

He typed the name "Stevenson" but the password was incorrect. He looked at her again, trying to imagine what password she could have chosen. He tried "Steve" but it did not work either. He thought about the fact that maybe he should not read the messages from this "forget him" but that nickname was pretty weird to be named, especially by someone like Rose. He thought who she could call like that: her father was dead, maybe agent Ward but she seemed to regard him as a friend. Then he thought of the guy he had beaten near a bar in Seattle. His gaze flickered toward Rose and her phone. If it were this Pete, he had to see what he dared write to Rose, if he had dared to threaten her then he had signed his death warrant. But for now he had to find the password for her phone.

Then as if a light bulb was lit in his head, he tapped: "Stucky". And it was the right one. Her phone unlocked. Bucky sat down in the chair and began to read the messages she had receive from this "forget him".

_FH: I miss you_

_Rose: I already said that you must stop to write me. I am married. You have to stop your little game with me. It doesn't work anymore._

_FH: I don't play, I promise. I want you to come back; really what do you do with this white man?_

_Rose: do not call him that._

_FH: is it because he is white that you love him? Or because he is rich? I'm sure your parents will be happier if you married a Nigerian mam. I am rich too; you can have a good life with me. I'll buy you what you want. My father may even put you at a high office in government. C'mon Ayu, come back and I promise you I'll marry you._

_Rose: You're sick. I will never return with you._

_FH: I know you love me, you still love me. Why deny the obvious, we are mean to be together. My son is a living proof._

_Rose: He's not your son, he has never been your son, and he'll never be. Now forget me, forgot that you crossed my path, just forget me._

_FH: Stevenson is my son, not the son of a white man._

_Rose: My husband is more of a father than you ever will be._

_FH: It's me his father. And you are my Ayu. When I saw you again I knew it was no coincidence, I think we should pick up where we stopped._

_Rose: You abandoned me while I was pregnant and I never saw you again, you know what happened to me after you left me? How did people treat me and my son? Because of you, people called him bastard. Because of you I had to face a lot of retaliation. Thanks God, I succeeded my studies and I found someone who loves me and treat him like his son. Figure it out, our meeting was a coincidence. I don't want you in my life. Stop texting me, it's useless. I must go, goodbye Thomas._

_FH: I'll make you rich, Ayu. C'mon I know you still love me. We can be the family you want. Your father likes me._

_FH: answer me._

_FH: I love you._

_FH: Ayu?_

_FH: Stevenson is my son, Ayu. I have the means to come and take him with me. It's my son._

_FH: Ayu?_

Bucky put the phone on the table and clenched his fists in anger.

"Honey?"

"Uhm ..." She moaned.

"ROSE?"

She opened her eyes suddenly and sat down quickly, "Yes Yes? Is Ava waking up? Do they need milk?" She rubbed her eyes; she was dizzy because of her start. "Bucky? Why did you shout my name like that? You scared me" He slowly sat down beside her. Rose looked at him suspiciously. He didn't seem happy. "What's wrong?"

"I want the name of your ex."

"What?"

"I want his name and his father's job; I want to know where he lives and what he does in life."

"Bucky-"

He sighed loudly, "Give me the information I want, Rose. Do not make me repeat."

"You ... Did you read my messages?"

Bucky clenched his fists in anger. A black mist invaded his spirits. He had only one desire, to find this Thomas and eliminate him. He wanted to eliminate him; this envy was urgent and serious. Rose saw that he absolutely didn't mind that she knew he had looked at her messages. She swallowed hard; Bucky was terrifying when he wanted to. His hair fell on his face, his gaze was dark.

"I want his name."

"Bucky ... Don't! okay. He does not matter."

"He harasses you."

"He's just ... He's just ... Since my friend Lydie gave him my number he writes me when he wants, and he wants to write to me rarely, when he does he just say stupid things. It's not a big deal."

"Give me his name, I want his name."

"Bucky?"

"I want his name, Rose. Now." He ordered.

"His name is Thomason Ngozi, he lives in Lagos in a chic suburb, he works at the Ministry of Energy, his father is Kaffi Ngozi and he is the Minister of Economy of the country."

"Alright," he stood up and she also got up and stopped him in his place by putting a hand on his metal arm.

"Bucky says something... he doesn't deserve to go all the way to Lagos to kill him, he's not worth it. He just wants to get married to be able to aim for the post of minister like his father. When he will get bored he will stop. Please say nothing to Steve ... Please. "She trembled.

Bucky's face softened, he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same by putting her head on his chest.

"I'm not going to leave you and I'm not going to tell Steve, I know you're faithful and loyal, I just want to have a name, in case you or Stevenson disappears, I know who I have to kill." She nodded, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay."

"You know I will not let anything bad happen to you."

"I know."

"I would kill for you."

"I know..."

"I would kill for you because I-"

"Rose come here! Come here!" Steve shouted as best as he could

Rose and Bucky had a worried face before running into the house to the marital bedroom. Rose was just in front of Bucky who was running behind her. He had a beautiful view of her curly wild hair that was bouncing on her back at every step she was doing.

"STEVE? STEVE?" She burst into their bedroom, "What? Wh-Ava? Izzie?" She walked gently toward the king size bed, stunned by what she saw. "Ava ... Izzie?"

"What's- Holy shit!" Bucky was now beside her. He looked at the Twins with the same staggered look.

"Moooommmy." Ava said stammering as Izzie clapped her hands flat on the bed.

"Oh my God!" Rose put a hand on her mouth; tears began to flow on her cheek as she approached the bed. "Steve" What happened? They should not grow up like that ... I mean they look like the same age as Stevenson." She still said emotionally. Ava and Izzie had suddenly grown; they no longer look like 4-month- babies but babies of 13 months. Their hair had even grown in the same honey-color as Rose. Ava Sarah had Steve's deep blue eyes and Izzie Winnifred had the same brown eyes of Rose. They looked like two drops of water.

"I was playing with her and they changed, right under my eyes, they grew up all of a sudden."

"Baby? Are you ok?" She lifted Izzie and then Ava in her arms. "Oh My God, what happened? Are you ok babies?" She gave kisses to their faces. "Girls? Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy." They said at the same time. Rose burst into tears.

"Steve, what happened?They cannot speak, they are newborns, and they cannot-"

"The serum ..." Bucky said.

"But they cannot grow so fast suddenly. Steve? Do something. "She cried by cradling her girls in her arms." It is not normal."

"Moommmy I'm hungry." Ava moaned. The baby put her head on Rose's shoulder and Izzie did the same.

"Don't worry, Barbie." He came behind her and put a reassuring hand on her back.

"But they cannot grow so fast. That's not normal." She was crying, "They're newborns."

"We should go see Tony and Banner; they'll have an explanation, even though I know it's the serum."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Ava pouted with her cute face.

"Rose, stop crying, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine."

"Nothing is ever fine in our lives. Every day, I must be scared of something. What kind of life is that? Now my babies? Steve-"

"Rose? Look at me. I'm sure everything is okay with Ava and Izzie."

"Bucky?" She sniffed, "Can you prepare the car please, and I cannot sleep in peace until I have an explanation of what's going on, I'm too scared for my daughters."

"Yes." Bucky came out of their bedroom.

Rose sat on the bed still shocked to see her babied like that. Steve took Izzie out of Rose's arms and the baby stood on Steve's thighs, leaning on his shoulders. While Rose put Ava in a better position to have her breastfeed. Ava was breastfeeding by watching Izzie play with Steve. Rose looked very scared. Steve could see that. He was scared too but he could not let her know that, she should have a panic attack. He tried to smile at her while she was breastfeeding Ava.

"Our girls are cuties. Look, Izzie have freckles. "Steve smiled at Izzie, who chuckled. He tried to be positive but Rose continued to cry while breastfeeding Ava. She stroked her daughter's hair by humming and sniffling. "Stop crying, I'm sure they have nothing wrong, I've had the same transformation with the serum."

"But they're only newborns, they should not talk or stand up like that, I'm afraid for them, and if they grew too fast, and if ..."

"Shh," he gave her a kiss on the temple, "I 'm sure it's because of the serum in their DNA, but nothing serious, look how healthy they are. They don't like when you cry. Make me a smile, for me and for them. "

Rose looked up tearfully at him and smiled and then nodded. They exchanged a kiss before Izzie came to force her lips between them, intrigued by their kiss. Rose laughed and kissed her daughter too.

Sometime after dressing the girls the bigger baby clothes they had received as a gift for them. They all got into the car and went to the Stark Tower. Bucky stayed in the car while Steve, Rose and their children walked into the big building.

Tony passed several tests to the baby, impressed by their rapid development and especially by their intelligence. Banner was fascinated by them. He wanted to do more testing by taking some of their blood but Rose categorically refused. Her daughters were not going to become guinea pigs or that kind of horrible things she'd seen in Hydra because of their ability. She just wanted Tony to reassure her of their health and that's what he made. Ava and Izzie had no intern problem; he even thought they would never have. The serum in their DNA had the same effect as the serum that Steve had. There was no doubt that they would be stronger, faster and smarter than other children. Stevenson had decided to run around Tony's lab, he had even broken several vials in the process, making Tony grunting as Steve scoffed. Strangely, the news that his daughters had received the serum made him happy. He preferred that they would not get sick one day and be stronger than he was with this pre-serum state. Rose was more frightened than he was about it, especially the fact that they would maybe grow up fast and will not stop quickly growing up until their teenage years.

Outside, Bucky did not remain alone however, Natasha joined him afterwards and he had a fairly ephemeral discussion about their present life. She even asked him if he dated someone and he answered no. He asked her the same question and she answered the same. It was clearly not easy to have a normal love relationship in their world of murder and all kind of attacks. She briefly spoke of Hulk and Hawkeye with whom she almost had something but it did not work. Anyway, she did not see the interest of having a boyfriend she could kill with bare hands. Their conversation was rather interesting; he had not had the opportunity to speak like that before. The exams of the girls take time and this time they used to talk a little. Even though they are not close, Bucky and Natasha understand each other. They have lived the same losses and made the same sacrifices. Especially they have the same weight of murders they committed in the past. They killed a lot. Natasha was the only one who knew what he was talking about. She was not sweet or loving as Rose, he had no taboo to talk about sensitive subject with her. Maybe it was the beginning of something.

* * *

**One month later**

Rose opened her eyes slowly. A new day began. She licked her dry lips and turned her head on the soft pillows. She slid her hand over the sheets where Steve was supposed to be asleep too, but the place was empty.

"Steve?" She called, raising the head slightly from the pillows but received no answer. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. The bed was soft, it was little cold outside the sheets, and she had only one desire was to continue to sleep. But she could not, Steve was adorable to look after the babies but he could not do all alone and Bucky was good just to play with the kids. Changing dirty diapers and feeding was not his specialty. She found enough strength to get out of bed and enter the bathroom. She hesitated in face of the mirror, hesitating if she must to comb her hair which was a mess of tangled curls. Her tight curls that normally were well defined resembled to a nonsense zigzag. She sighed loudly. She brushes her teeth, wash her face and jump into a quick shower.

The warm water flowed over her brown body; she put her head under the jet of soothing water. She used the shampoo to clean her hair and ran her fingers between them to untangle them.

"Mmm so good." She moaned. The red fruit smell of her shampoo was a killer. Steam wrapped the shower as she massaged her body with Steve's male shower gel. She loved the smell of this shower gel even if it gave her more a smell of a man, this smell was going to be masked by the baby cream she usually use. Rose didn't really like the woman's skin body product, the sweet smell of baby cream or elegant shower gel for men attracted her more. Why? She had no explanation. Her hands slipped on her black-toothed nipple breasts, her flat belly resulting in several days of jogging, her curved legs, her apple-shaped butt, her pubic with a light four-day down on. There was no more wax in the house; she thought she had to buy some soon. She took her razor to pass a blow of the shaver on her legs. After several passages, her legs shone with a shining brown. She smiled and resumed the routine of her hair.

When she took care of her hair, she has spent not less than 2 hours under the bathroom. It was a tedious job, but it worked well. After the shower, it was time to dry the wet hair and after smoothing. She wanted to change her head today; it was her birthday after all. Rose was wondering if Steve had thought about it. He was gentle and considerate these days but nothing special, since she was helping him with his illnesses he became somehow surer of himself and he became cuddle bear again. Their marriage seemed to work pretty well when there were not all Captain America's drama. Nothing presaging that he was preparing something special for today.

Anyway, she didn't want a party. She didn't like surprises and Steve knew it. She would just like to play with the children and eat the delicious American chocolate muffins she recently discovered.

Rose wore blue jeans and a gold-colored satin top that looked like a second skin without bra. She found it more comfortable than the maternity's bra that hurt her shoulders. And then she secretly wished that Steve take her on the wall of their bedroom and fucked her from behind. Her ovulation phase made her horny as the hell. She wanted to have sex so bad. She hoped this will be her birthday gift. Steve's body was still attractive, even being skinny, he was still beautiful. Anyway, her ex was not muscular either. She had no real preference over the physical aspect. Thin or muscular, white or black, it did not matter. What mattered was if she felt safe with her partner. Be in phase, in symbiosis. There must be an alchemy. She liked to be loved and pampered and Steve knew how to do this as a damn expert when he wanted. More important he was her husband and she still had the butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her.

"Girls? Little Stevy?" Rose walked barefoot up to her children's bedrooms, "Ava? Izzie?" She opened the door but none of the babies were in the cradle. Rose frowned and walked quickly into the corridor and Bucky suddenly appeared in front of her. "GOSH BUCKY!" She screamed and he laughed. "I told you to stop doing that!" She clapped her fists on his chest.

"I just get out of my bedroom," he chuckled.

"I'm sure you've done it on purpose, you always do it on purpose. Winter Boo Bear!" She grunted.

"C'mon babydoll, don't get mad." He sneered.

"Stop laughing, you frightened me, I told you I might have a heart attack if you keep doing that."

"Uhm your heart is too sturdy for that, Honey. You look gorgeous." Bucky said seductively by touching her honey-color smooth hair tips. "Even if you look gorgeous every day, when you prettify yourself you look even more gorgeous."

Rose smiled shyly, "thank you."

"And ... Happy Birthday." He gave her a kiss on each cheek.

She laughed happily, "Steve told to you, thank you Bucky, but tell me there's not fifty people in the living-room who is about to shout my name and wish me a happy birthday when I will get in. I absolutely don't want to do the dishes today. "

"What if I do the dishes for you?"

"Oh no no no he knows I hate surprises." She put her forehead on Bucky's torso, chuckling. "My living-room is going to be a big mess afterwards."

"I'm just kidding, babydoll. No guests, just us."

"Just us?" She raised her head.

"Yeah."

"Just us, that's perfect."

"Happy birthday babydoll, Steve and I planned some surprises for you."

"Bucky I told you I don't like surprises."

"You don't like surprise parties and there will not be any surprise parties."

"I don't like the secret either." She folded her arms.

"Damn it girl could you let us surprise you, do I need to tie you up to keep you calm?" The pretty woman with caramel skin licked her lips; a perverse thought of Bucky hammering her on the kitchen counter with her hands tied to the ceiling crossed her mind. He knew that Rose was thinking about something sexual because her gaze fell directly on his lips and her pupils were dilated a few millimeters, "you naughty girl, what are you thinking right now? Don't tell me you're thinking I will really attach you somewhere? "

"Uh what? Uhm no no, I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Clearly you do."

"FOR GOD SAKE WHAT TAKE YOU SO MUCH TIME FOR YOU TO BLINDFOLD HER?" Steve shouted from the living room.

Rose gasped, "LANGAGE!" Bucky replied.

"You have to blindfold me?"

"So you want me to blindfold you?"

"You're such a tease, Winter Boo bear. Stop flirting with me, it's really not a good time to turn me on."

"Okay okay I stop; I admit I just like to see your neck vein pulsing faster, the redness on your cheeks too." He lifted the ribbon to her eyes; she rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Black don't blush."

"Yet you look like a tomato right now." He tied the ribbon behind her head.

"It's wrong."

"That's true."

"It's-" Bucky interrupted her with a kiss on the corner of her lips, the kind of kiss not wise enough to be considered on the cheek and not explicit enough to be laid on the lips. The kind of kiss that left speechless without yet being serious.

"I have to take you to your husband, who will eventually come out from one minute to the next. Now don't say a word, Steve has a surprise for you."

Rose swallowed the ball in her throat as Bucky grabbed her hand. It was confusing to see nothing. To walk in complete darkness without knowing what awaits her.

"Bucky?"

"Just a few more steps."

"Mommy! Mommy!" The children jumped in their park when they saw Rose enter the decorated room.

"My babies! I'm here!"

"No no you stay there, don't move." Bucky stopped her; she already wanted to head for the childish voices of her babies.

The song of Don Jazzy and Tiwa Savage - Eminado began to pass in the room through the speakers of the enclosure.

"Oh my God!" She burst out laughing. It was one of the songs on which Steve and she had danced the first time he had come to her house in Lagos. At this point Bucky removed the ribbon off her eyes, "AHHHH STEVE! Oh My God!" She and Bucky were laughing; Steve danced to the rhythm of Nigerian music. At least he tried; he had not forgotten the base she had taught him. "Ooh Steve ... Why didn't you tell me?" She smiled

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He was dancing. Steve had recovered his body from the serum; she could see the tattoo back on his arm. As he shake his body in all directions.

"Oh God ... Steve ..."

"The one and only." He was singing.

"I will be your African Barbie." She was walking towards him.

"I'll be your six pack bobo," he stroked his abdominal and she burst out laughing again.

"Rockin my back, rockin my back for you," Rose began to turn her butt seductively for him, "rockin my back for you."

"The one and only."

"I will be your African Barbie." Music finished like that. Leaving them breathless and with a big smile on their lips. "Steve ..." She gently caressed his face; he became the one she knew. Tall, handsome, athletic, amazing blue eyes, the luscious lower lip as she adored, the long perfect lashes, the male jaw, the broad shoulders, actually even with this overdose of masculinity, he kept the same gentle look almost innocent . "My husband is a good dancer," she chuckled as she passed her hands around his neck.

"Happy birthday, Rose ... Even when I was not like I am now you stayed by my side and you took care of me. You were there when I was sick and I know I'm an unbearable sickboy." She laughed, "You deserve that this day is the most beautiful of your birthdays. You deserve the earth."

"And you're gonna give me the earth?"

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"I want a kiss."

"KISS, KISS!" The babies clapped their hands.

"Kiss her punk."

Bucky said before Steve crushed his lips against those of Rose. She felt herself losing her foot as if sinking into the depths of a desire she have for Steve. The kiss was so languid, so passionate that they forgot that Bucky was in the room too. Steve carried Rose and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over to the kitchen island. Steve swallowed every groan of Rose in the kiss. He put her on the kitchen island and stroked her hips, kissing her. Rose moaned louder and opened her eyes then shouted.

"BUCKY! JESUS CHRIST! STOP SNEAKING!"

Bucky was right next to Steve and chuckled looking at them.

"You were so focused I didn't want to bother you," he teased as he backed off. Steve turned to look at him with a scowl.

"You're making fun of us, Oh you're gonna pay for that! No more chicken soup for Bucky."

"If you do that I'll drink all your smoothies you've had so much trouble mixing."

"You cannot dare."

"You know what; I think Bucky deserves a correction." Steve smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"A correction? You will have to catch me for that Stevie."

The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Bucky began to run and Steve also ran after him.

"Come back here jerk!"

"You betta run the hell outta you to catch me PUNK!"

"My men ..." She smiled. Rose was happy.


	22. Now I see you

When they were in Lagos, just both of them when their future together was still uncertain, Steve had told Rose how much he wanted to make her visit New York City, how he wanted to make her visit all the emblematic places of America. With all that happened, they did not have time to really enjoy the fact that she was in New York with him. Now that he no longer had the worry of his body, he thought a lot about how to make her happy. For this he wanted to succeed in spending the day of her birthday without drama. He and Bucky had planned a long day of family outings to visit New York City.

Steve, Rose and Bucky were ready to enjoy the beautiful sunny spring day. The two men had worn caps and Rose wore one too, just to be all three coordinated. Bucky was holding Stevenson while Steve was pushing the stroller twins: Izzie in front and Ava behind.

First step of Rose's birthday ride was Coney Island. Steve and Bucky had good memories of the place. To get there no car, Steve insisted that Rose takes the subway. She had never taken a subway from her life. It was funny to see how she clung to Steve when the train was rolling. She felt a bit claustrophobic in the subway; she thought it was crowded and overheated. She didn't know if it was just her but she felt people were staring at her. Bucky teased her to be paranoid but she was already on the verge of a nerve crisis when the subway stopped at Coney Island station. It was not that far from home. Coming out of the subway she felt relieved, she imagined very badly taking the subway every day. In Lagos, it was either taxi or personal car, no subway.

It was her first time and she didn't want to go back. During the subway journey, Bucky threatened two men watching badly Rose. Her light satin top didn't camouflage her hard nipples enough; they were like two bright spots that pointed in the middle of her round breasts. The two nipples didn't leave him insensitive either. But let God come to help the person whom dared to ogle Rose in front of him.

Arrived at Coney Island, Rose was excited by the entertainment. Coney Island was a quite special place, with a very American touch: beach, crowds, attractions, music, fast food; everything was bright and attractive. There were people but not as much as in the summer. It was April 3rd, it was an off season but it didn't stop the New Yorkers from blowing away from the stress of the city.

They walked among the attractions to get to Bucky's favorite attraction. It had already been more than 90 years since he had gone there. He was just as excited as Rose.

"C'mon everybody, come and try your luck! Come and win Teddy bear of all colors to offer to your girl! C'mon she will like that gift! And maybe she will like you after." A man dressed in blue said with a very New York accent. Behind him there was a shooting range called "Machine gun" filled with plush of all kinds and all sizes Teddy bear on the top of the stand. Rose stopped to admire the hundreds of Teddy bear, "Hey pretty face, do you want to win a plush? It's simple just shoot well and you will have the plush you want."

"Is that right? Just do I shoot?"

"Not really, you have to hit the targets with the stars to win one!"

"Stevenson, do you want a new teddy bear?" Rose asked the little baby in Bucky's arms. He sucked his blue teat and nodded.

"Which one do you want little boy?" Bucky asked. Little Stevie removed his pacifier before speaking.

"This one!"

"Which one baby? The giraffe?"

"The panda, he wants the panda," Steve said, slightly leaning with his elbows resting on the handle of the twin stroller.

"I want the panda, mommy."

"The magic word, Stevenson."

"Thanks ..." Bucky chuckled and he whispered the word, "Please mommy."

"You! I try to teach him politeness."

"Well, you did it baby doll, Stevenson is the most polite of boys in the world."

Rose rolled her eyes, "okay I'll shoot for the panda." She told the salesman and he smiled cheerfully before going to charge a rifle.

"That will make five dollars, Ma'am."

"You know to have the panda; you have to shoot ten targets with the stars without missing one." Steve said while adjusting his cap, "I can shoot them for you."

"Tssk... I'm better with a weapon than you. If it was a shield throw, maybe you would have had a chance."

"Jerk."

"Punk!"

"When you are going to stop your kid fight, I would have already won two panda." She tapped the money on the counter and picked up the rifle. "I can shoot, I remind you. I'm not a damsel in distress."

Steve and Bucky laughed, "Yes Ma'am."

"Ready?" The seller said; his finger was on the red button ready to activate the crank.

"Yes," she said concentrated with her rifle in hand.

"THEN LET'S START."

The targets turned in all directions. She took a deep breath and started shooting as quickly at the star targets. Steve and Bucky and even the seller were speechless. Rose shot at ten star targets in a row without missing her shot.

"DAMN IT!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Damn it." Stevenson imitated.

"Uh no no don't repeat that."

"How much should I tell you to watch your goddamn language?"

"Oh My God, STEVE!" Rose growled.

"It escaped me."

"The panda for Ma'am. Bravo, you could be a good sniper."

"Thanks."

Rose took the teddy bear, glaring at Steve, but he had a mocking smile.

"Hold it my angel, it's for you."

"Yeahhh my panda! Thank you mommy." The baby took the panda and put his pacifier back in his mouth.

" You're welcome my angel."

"You want a teddy too, baby doll?"

"No."

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Come here." Steve straightened as she walked towards him sulking. Steve put one hand on the bottom of her back while the other held the handle of the stroller. He kissed her tenderly. "Do not sulk, it's your birthday. Now make me the most beautiful smile you know how to do so well, c'mon Barbie."

"Stop using your charm on me." She sulked.

"That's why you love me. You love me, right?" He murmured on her lips.

"Yes ..."

"Are you ready for the next level of your birthday?"

"Oh what is it?"

"The cyclone," Bucky said, and then blinked with a smile.

* * *

If Rose knew what Bucky was talking about, she would have said no, but now they were in front of the big attraction. Even though it seemed incredibly risky and dangerous, the adrenaline craving gave her the courage to act. Bucky volunteered to accompany her. Steve pretended to keep the kids, but secretly he thought that ride the cyclone once in his life was amply enough for him. The experience was unforgettable for Rose, although she didn't stop shouting throughout the roller coaster ride she had loved. Bucky remembered a lot of date memories he had had in Coney Island in 1940, remembering how the girls put a scarf on their heads so as not to dishevel their curls. He remembered how the girls clung to him in fear. He watched Rose all the time and she didn't cling to him for a second. She had her arms in the air and shouted. Her long smooth hair fluttered in all directions, at the end of the course, she looked like someone who had fought with a cat. Rose ran into the arms of Steve who was holding Stevenson. The picture was beautiful, a beautiful family who had fun in Coney Island. He even immortalized the moment by taking a picture for them. Rose insisted that Bucky also be in a photo with them and she asked a passer-by to take them all in photo with the big red sign "The cyclone" in the background.

Bucky had the same dream as Steve: finding a woman to love and build a family. Even though he had dated the prettiest girls in Brooklyn at that time, he had never met the good one. The one that would make him sit down and take away the desire to frolic with others girls. Unfortunately time did not leave him the opportunity to find her. He went to war and all that followed only prevented him from keeping the hope of finding that kind of happiness. Stevie was his best friend, his brother, his childhood friend, but standing there beside his family, he envied him. Bucky envied Steve for finding Rose ... Before him.

Bucky was still confused as to Rose's feelings. She's always kind and sweet with him, maybe a little too much. But nothing clear, nothing specific. Maybe he was mistaken in the signs she was sending him or so he was not mistaken. But the situation was still too ambiguous for him to dare to confess to her what he felt for her; he himself did not know what he felt for her. It was not right, it was Steve's wife, he should not, he should not but yet his feelings were there, rugged in his heart, waiting for the moment to be shared.

They took lots of pictures; they would all have good memories of their ride. They walked on the Riegelmann promenade; the twins could even walk even if they fell most of the time. They had grown incredibly fast and their motor skills were exceptional for babies who had just been born a few months ago.

It was amazing to know all that Rose had never seen, like the sea. She had never seen the sea. To see her in front of the Brighton beach was amusing. Neither Steve nor Bucky could stop smiling by seeing her so happy. They then went to the Brooklyn Aquarium: see sharks, octopuses, dolphins. Then to Little Odessa beach, the Russian quarter. Rose didn't know how but she understood Russian perfectly. Dr. Faustus had succeeded in breaking her psyche in such a way that there were still shadows in her mind that she still could not reach. Hearing Russian had a bit broken the mood, they went soon out of the Russian market.

They went to sit in an outdoor restaurant to eat hot dogs. Rose was moaning literally while eating. The day had passed quite quickly, Steve wanted to show her Times Square and Central Park in Brooklyn but the children were tired, the girls were sleeping in their stroller and Stevenson was sleeping in Bucky's arms. So they came home by taxi, the subway was not made for Rose apparently.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Rose Rogers!" Bucky and Steve shouted as soon as she entered the living room lit by the fireplace. Steve was holding a white dish with a chocolate muffin on it with a small birthday candle planted in the middle. Bucky was holding two gift packages wrapped in a little mess. She just got out of the shower.

"Can you stop scaring me like that?" She laughed. "Ooh a muffin."

"You like muffins, so we thought you'd like to blow your birthday candle on it and ... Gosh Rose what is that?"

"Uhm, well, it's a Captain America t-shirt. It's pretty obvious. "She was approaching them with her tight Captain America t-shirt, baseball shorts with Captain America's Shield emblem and even Captain America socks. "Pretty obvious, like your emblem is everywhere."

"Wow ... WOW."

"Yeah wow, didn't you look if there was the same model but in black and white with a red star?" Bucky asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No no I asked for Winter Soldier's t-shirt but there was none."

"Bad news!"

"You're sexy."

Rose chuckled, "I look like a crazy fangirl."

"A sexy fangirl." Steve blushed.

"You and your blue eyes argh," she tiptoed to kiss him.

"I know you like them Ma'am Rogers."

"You're lucky you're my husband."

"Yeah really lucky."

"I'm upset that the store didn't have a Winter Soldier outfit." Bucky pouted and Steve and Rose burst out laughing.

"I can sew one for you with your star and all you want."

"Really?"

"Yes ..." She smiled at him.

"Before sewing anything, make a wish and blow your candle."

"Make a wish?"

"Yes and your wish will come true in your year."

"Make a wish, babydoll."

Rose looked at the candle on the chocolate muffin. There was so much she wanted, she didn't know what to choose. Then the idea suddenly came to her, with all that she had lived, after all the trials by which she passed, the wish she made was that the future be more merciful towards her and those she loves. A little mercy in her life, less trouble and obstacle just more happy moments. Rose closed her eyes and blew the candle. Steve put away the dish and hugs her tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too, thanks for the day Steve ... You too Bucky, thank you."

"It's nothing. Now sit down and open your gifts." Rose sat on the couch and Bucky sat down next to her, "I know you'll love mine."

"I'm sure I'll love both." She said tearing the packing of the first. Steve poured the red wine into the glass with a smile on his lips. "Uhm it is ... Uh fireworks Oh my God fireworks, we're gonna light them in the garden?"

"Yes, my gift, look underneath the package." Steve said standing in front of them; he drank a sip of red wine. "Do you like it?"

"Yes ..." She snorted, "how you managed to paint this picture of me and my mother in Lagos? You do not even have a picture of us there and that ... It's her house. How did you do?" Steve put the glass on the coffee table and crouched in front of her with his hands on her thighs. Her eyes did not turn away from the painting Steve had painted. It was a painting of Rose and Tasha in front of their house in Lagos; she recognized the old mango tree just outside the gate. Everything was identical. In this painting, she was 7 years old and she wore her school outfit: a green overalls dress with a white shirt and her red satchel. She had braids with red beads on the tips and she smiled as Tasha took her in her arms. It was exactly as in her memories, it was disturbing, "How Steve?"

"When Tasha was in Seattle, she showed us an identical photo of you and she told me that this photo never left her wallet and ... As she has disappeared entirely uh I didn't want this image to disappear with her."

"But it's been months, how do you still remember all the details?"

"I have a good memory like my daughters, it's the serum gift. I hope I didn't make a mistake, I don't know if it's appropriate, but I thought you would like to have it. I hope I didn't ruin everything. "

"No no, it's just ... It's okay. Thanks cuddle bear." She forced a smile. The two men knew better than she was sad.

"Sorry ... I thought you'd like it."

"No I like it, really thank you." Rose got up and Steve too. She walked to the fireplace and put the paint next to their wedding photos. "That's nice," she wiped a tear, "she would have loved it and she would have said sarcastically that at least you're used to something." Rose laughed a little and then turned around. Steve and Bucky were standing with an apologetic air. "I said I'm fine, it's my birthday ... I don't want to see that kind of expression on your beautiful faces, soldier."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison, taking a military pose. Rose chuckled.

"Now the gift of Bucky, uhm what is it?"

"Uh I admit that I didn't know the date of your birthday before yesterday so I didn't have time to think of a better gift."

"A gift is a gift, even a candy will suffice, Bucky."

"So you want a candy then?"

"Uhm it depends what kind of candy we're talking about, Sergeant James." Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky chuckled amused. "That's-"

"A Newton pendulum, uh I went to this decoration store and I wanted to buy something you could love but I have to say I was a little lost in all this junk shop, so I explained to the seller that I wanted to surprise a very close friend of mine but I have no idea of what to choose. She asked what your hobbies were and I told her you like read physics books, how much you were very good in physics and chemistry so she offered me to choose that. I have no idea what the fuck this thing means but she told me you would understand."

"Well, first dear Bucky Barnes, thank you." She squeezed him in her arms and he carried her until these feet no longer touch the ground. Rose sneered happily pecking at Bucky's cheeks.

"Buck, could you stop petting my wife?"

Bucky groaned before putting her down.

"Okay okay sit down, I'll explain it to you." Rose knelt before the coffee table and placed Newton's pendulum on it. The two men sat on the couch after Steve gave a glass of wine to Bucky, "It's so amazing, the pendulum of-"

"Hold on, are you going to teach us physics?"

"Shut up in the classroom," she teased.

"Yes Ma'am."

"So Newton's pendulum is undoubtedly the most hypnotizing experiment in the history of physics, which makes it possible to demonstrate the ratio of kinetic energy and impulse during a collision between spheres. When a ball is released at a certain height, it strikes the middle ones and eventually moves the ball at the other end of the chain, which rises to the same height and the process begins again. It's so amazing, kids. "

"I just should have bought her a perfume." Bucky whispered discreetly in Steve's ear.

"Shut the fuck up." Steve replied.

"Language." Bucky teased.

"Shut your damn mouths, guys."

"Yes Ma'am."

"So I was saying that it's so amazing! The experience becomes even more surprising when two beads are released simultaneously... See? It's amazing, now several questions arise: first how to understand the symmetry of the phenomenon? When a ball is released, two cannot bounce at the other end with lower speeds, then how long do these bounces last, and what is the limit their numbers? These questions will be answered by studying what happens during a collision between two when-"

"Rose? Rose?"

She turned around, "what?" Steve and Bucky looked at each other with an amused air before laughing. "Oh really, I don't know what's funny in what I said, it's pretty exciting."

"Honey?"

"What Buchanan?"

"Oh My God, don't call me like that."

"Rose, do you want some wine?" Steve continued to laugh as he spoke, "It's very delicious."

"I don't see what's funny."

"Uhm you are dressed in Captain America pajamas and you talk about physics like a mad scientist, Steve was once traumatized by a mad scientist. That's funny."

"No no it's not that, Oh God! No uhm you just look too cute."

"Mad scientist!" Bucky spun slowly.

"Shut up punk."

"You shut up!"

"Shut up both of you. It's my birthday and I have the right to talk to you about what I want and do what I want, then now you made fun of me. I will continue this physics class and you will follow it well. I swear if you laugh again, I will not cook for 1 year. "

"Uh ok."

"Okay," Bucky grunted.

"Perfect," Rose smiled, "so Newton's pendulum ..."

"Why did you buy something else, Buck?"

Bucky scratched his head, "I don't know."

* * *

After thirty long minutes to make a monologue on Newton's theories, Rose was already at her third glass of wine, which slowed her down a little in her explanations. As Steve smiled, Bucky swallowed the wine at the same speed. At this rate, only Steve was going to be the only sober person in the living room. Rose wanted to watch movies, but Steve and Bucky wanted to see historical films about wars and she wanted to see romantic movies. They reached a compromise by looking at the Titanic and then Pearl Harbor. Rose was sitting on the couch with her feet on Steve's lap and Bucky was sitting next to Steve.

The tears of Rose flowed like rivers watching Titanic, the boys voted to shorten the film otherwise she would cry for three hours. Then they begin to watch Pearl Harbor with Ben Affleck. The boys were focused on the film. Steve had even stopped massaging Rose's feet; he was interested in the dynamics of the film. Their soldier's soul was wounded by seeing the scenes of war. Rose, she was at her seventh glass of wine. She no longer even looked at the film but the two men in front of her.

"Bucky, don't break the couch." Rose said with a small voice. Bucky squeezed the edge of the sofa with his metal hand and cracked the wood inside.

"This movie made me angry."

"He made me cry, Danny didn't have to die, it's too sad."

"Yeah so many lives lost, if I was there ..."

"Hey Steve don't dare to do that," Rose straddled him and he sighed, "you were already under the ice at that time. You know you could not stop the story from happen."

"I know but-"

"No babe, you're not going to blame yourself every time you see a movie about the war."

"You should saw him when we saw the movie 'Saving Private Ryan' he nearly broke the TV."

"It's my birthday then positive attitude on! Please."

Steve chuckled, "you cried most of the time."

"The soundtrack was sad."

"Yeah." Bucky acquiesced.

"So who is who?"

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"Behind the war, there is the story of two men who love the same girls. So who is who?"

"You're Evelyn, I'm Rafe and Bucky is Danny." Steve said.

"No no I'm not Danny. Why the hell I would be him?"

"Because I fall in love with Rose first."

Bucky laughed nervously and shook his head as if Steve had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"I'm not Danny ... He's too sensitive to be me. He's more like you; you gotta be Danny and me Rafe."

"Okay okay, I'm not Evelyn anyway."

The two men glared at each other before saying at the same time, "You're Evelyn."

Rose rolled her eyes: "I'm not Evelyn; I'm more a mad scientist than a nurse."

"You took good care of me." Steve said and kissed her. Rose was still sitting on Steve, straddling him. Intimately stuck to him right next to Bucky. She was not at all embarrassed that Bucky see her like that and Steve didn't say anything about it. Bucky didn't know if it was the effect of alcohol but Rose caressed his right hand with her left hand fingers while talking.

"Yes ... but I don't want to be Evelyn."

"Why babydoll?"

"Danny and Rafe are more than friends, they are like brothers. They grew up together and they are deeply connected, "Rose sighed," it's a dangerous situation, it's crazy. "

"Yeah ..." Bucky looked at Rose, frowning.

"What's sad is that Danny dies in the end, I would have liked to see him raise her baby all three. It's so sad; I cannot believe you did not cry!"

"I don't think they could have managed to be with Evelyn, both." Bucky replied.

"Why?"

"Because, these are two men."

" And?"

"These are two men," Bucky repeated.

"And? The worst thing that can happen is that they become rivals but if they manage to become partners and form a real triangle, I don't see where the evil is; they are in love with the same woman. It's nothing their fault, often love comes to us literally."

"All depends on the girl, Honey. The girl must love them in the same way but it's rare to love two people in same strong way."

"Maybe ..."

"There's a lot of barrier to this kind of relationship, Barbie." Steve kissed her as she always seemed sad.

"There's too much barrier. Like sex."

"Bucky!" Rose shouted and the men giggled.

"What?"

"I don't dare think about it." She shook her head in denial of the perverse thoughts of Bucky and Steve she already had.

Steve mocked Rose, " sex would be ..."

"Savage?"

"Oh My God Bucky stop already!"

"It's the truth; they'll probably fight each other to have the girl."

"I would not do that."

"What would you do then?"

"I don't know ..." Rose swallowed hard as she felt Steve's erection between her thighs. "Steve?"

He smiled mischievously and put his hands on her hips, "Yes Barbie."

"Uh maybe we should watch another movie. A movie not sad."

"The Titanic was not sad."

"Bucky, everybody dies in the end."

"Well, it's tragic but not sad."

"Okay, we should do a funny thing now. What you guys want to do?"

Steve straightened up a little and whispered in Rose's ear, Bucky and Rose looked in their eyes as Steve spoke to her ear, "you know exactly what I want to do right now."

"Uhm ... Uh maybe we should play a game."

"You want to play a game?"

"Yeah."

Bucky chuckled and put his empty glass of wine on the coffee table and put his elbows on his knees, he thought for a moment then smiled and raised his head, "do you know truth or dare?"

"Oh yeah I want to play this. I can download an application on my phone so we will not have to look for challenges," she shrieked before stepping down from Steve to sit down normally on the couch.

"We need more wine." Steve laughed while taking the wine bottle to pour the red contents into his glass and fill the Rose glass as well. It was her birthday, she had the right to let go a little.

"You cannot get drunk." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I can try hard. You, you're gonna be drunk soon, Buck."

"Do you even remember me be drunk once? I hold alcohol well."

"Well, I'm informing you that this is your second bottle of wine and it's ... Finished." He poured the last drops into Rose's glass. "I'll be back." Steve got up to go into the kitchen take another bottle of red wine.

"Honey?"

"Uhm?"

"Did FH text you today?" Rose nodded and he grunted, "I want to read them."

Rose creeped up to him, he put his arm on the edge of the sofa so that she would stick to him. Even though he was scowling, Bucky was always gentle with her. She hugged him and showed him her phone. She closed the application that was downloading to open the messaging tab. Rose put her head against his black tank top. She did not want to admit it so fast but she already felt a little drowsy.

_FH: Hbday Ayu, I have a gift for you but to see it you have to come back ahaha._

"He's insane." Bucky said and she nodded.

_FH: okay, you do not answer my messages anymore. Perfect, I understand you're making fun of me. I did well to throw you like an old sock. Your idiot white husband will dump you too. Bye bitch._

"Honey-"

"I know, it's nothing, it does not touch me, I've lived worse, and frankly it's the least of my worries."

Bucky put a hand on her hair and stroked them gently.

"You know you have only one word to say and-"

"You're going to cut him into pieces and make dog food of his body."

He giggled, "uh I did not think to do that precisely but if you insist."

"No no I want you to stay here."

"I'm back, so can we start? Are you ok?" Steve sat next to her and she turned slightly to kiss him quickly.

"Yes, I still feel good in the middle of you two. So we can begin?"

"Yup."

"Let's start baby doll."

"You know the rules, no lies and you are obliged to make the challenges whatever. The application chooses truth soft and hot dare so it's going to be very very funny.

"Yes, Barbie."

"Fuck yes, Baby doll."

"Okay. So who's start?"

"The sexiest person in the room clearly it's you. Don't you think Stevie? "

"I clearly agree."

Rose blushed furiously, biting her lower lip to say nothing, otherwise she would beg like a madwoman to Steve to touch her. She nodded and launched the application.

"Truth or dare?" Steve gently asked in the hollow of her ear. She had goose bumps. He took the phone from her hands delicately, as she shuddered.

"Uhm truth."

"What is your weirdest habit? I know exactly what it is, so don't lie." Steve smiled.

"No you don't."

"Try me."

"No lies Honey."

Rose rolled her eyes, she was encircled by them. She was tightly glued to each other while the sofa had enough space. She could have moved on but being between Steve and Bucky had something strangely reassuring and satisfying.

"Ok ... I uh often walk and do things while asleep. I wake up and I do what I have to do by being still half asleep."

"Good answer." Steve laughed.

"So you can go to the bathroom to pie, even if you're still sleeping?"

"Yes... forget it now."

"The first day I saw her do it, I was just standing up to look at her by laughing, and it's so special."

"Well, at least you have nothing to hold when you pie." Steve laughed loudly and Rose put her hands on her face. "It's nothing too bad, compared to Stevie the snorer."

"I do not snore, jerk."

"Of course you snore, cuddle bear but your snoring is cute." Rose cooed before bending over and kissing him quickly with the tongue. Moment of diversion to take him the phone, "your turn Captain America."

"Truth."

"If you could do whatever you wanted to me what would it be?"

"Spank you." He answered without thinking. Rose and Bucky stood speechless for a few seconds, looking at him as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"STEVE!?"

"You didn't say that, pal. No you didn't say that, I refuse to believe you said that."

"STEVE!"

"It's a game," he shrugged and drank a sip of red wine, "I'm just playing."

"Oh Oh so you want to spank me, like ... Shit. You know what ok for that but you will have to do something special for me too." She raised her eyebrows with a teasing look; Steve blushed and drank another sip of wine.

"Well, thinking you're Captain America, It's pretty normal you gotta have a fantasy of punishing then maybe-"

"I think it's your turn, Buck."

"Dare."

"Give a back rub to the person to your right."

"SWEET JESUS!"

"Could you watch your fucking language?" Steve grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry."

"Yeah, he can go ahead," she gave Steve the phone and got up from the couch and stood in front of Bucky to show him her butt. Bucky licked his lips and watched Steve as silently asking his permission. Steve smiled. "Bucky? Soon it's my turn."

Bucky put both hands flat on the cheeks of her ass but pulled them away instantly.

"That's enough for me."

Rose turned quickly, "really? You don't like my butt?"

Bucky passed his hands nervously in his hair, "Rose, it's exactly because I love your butt that I hold back. Now it's your turn, what do you choose?"

"Truth."

"If you could change one thing on your body, what would it be?" Steve asked.

"That," Rose lifted her red white blue t-shirt to reveal her belly. "See ... This scar is not pretty at all."

"It's not ugly babydoll," Bucky touched with his fingertips on the scar that had left the Caesarean section she had undergone, "otherwise Ava and Izzie would not sleep quietly in their bedroom."

"But it still ugly."

"Now it looks like a smile, a smile on your belly bottom."

"I already said that I love everything in you, Rose, and this scar is part of you."

"Bucky ... If it's not ugly then I want you to kiss it as Steve do."

"Rose-" Bucky started but Rose interrupted.

"Just one kiss."

Bucky licked his lips before putting his hands on her thighs and pulling her towards him. He approached his head on her skin, closed his eyes and inhaled his bewitching body odor and then he put his lips gently on the midst of her lower abdomen before pulling out his tongue and tracing along her scar with his tongue. Rose threw her head back and groaned. When he finished he opened his eyes, put a last kiss on his belly before sitting down normally on the sofa. Rose also sat down between them, still shocked. She had not yet recovered from all the sensations he had created in her.

"It's your turn."

Rose jumped, "Steve you were there?"

"Yes, I was there, now it's your turn, Barbie."

"Uh dare."

"Spray whipped cream all over me and eat it off of me."

She uttered a cry of joy before jumping out of the couch and running towards the kitchen.

"Warning, Rose. Don't hurt-"

"OUCH!"

"I'm coming," Steve chuckled before he got up and went to help her.

Bucky was thoughtful, feeling Rose's body tremble through his hands was just too tempting. He had never been close to her like that, he had never touched her like that. He had sucked his belly and he could still taste the taste of her skin on the tip of his tongue. It was a torment that made him doubtful about the right thing to do now. He fought against the feelings that grew in him; he even started dating Natasha secretly, only Steve knew. But it didn't tarnish his desire for Rose.

"Bucky? Are you ok?" Rose fell carelessly on the couch beside him. "You look odd."

"Nothing ... I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, Sergeant Barnes."

"Leave him alone, it's my turn now."

"Did she eat the whipped cream off of you?"

Rose and Steve exchanged an amused look, "Yes she did."

"So truth or dare, my delicious husband?"

"Truth."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah I do believe a love at first sight. I am very proud of what has resulted from this love."

"Why did you help me with Stevenson at our first meeting? You know sometimes, I think of it and I wonder if you helped me because you're Captain America and you're naturally very very helpful or because you wanted to talk to me. "

Steve took Rose's left hand in his and stroked her wedding ring with his thumb, "Where I met you, I was not Captain America. I was Steve, the fact is that I wanted to talk to you but I didn't have the courage. And I found you very beautiful also. "

Rose laughed, "I found you weird but after a better look I found you adorable and I keep finding you adorable. Can you believe we're married with three kids?"

"You give me exactly what I expected." He put a kiss on her hand's back, staring into her eyes.

"My turn, maybe you want to stop here, Honey?"

"No frickin way, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite season of the year?"

"No." Bucky threatened them but the couple was already snickering. He rolled his eyes, "Alright say it!"

"WINTER!" Rose and Steve shouted together.

Bucky could not help laughing with them.

"Ok I understand, it's Rose's turn."

"Dare, Dare, Dare!"

"Give me a hickey on my chest."

"Oh Captain ..." She seductively lifted Steve's white t-shirt and she bit the skin between his pectorals.

"A hickey not a bite." He whistled in pain.

"That's because you want to spank me, pervert."

"It's a game!"

"You-want-to-spank-me! I'll bite you if you try."

Steve laughed and caught her lips, Rose bit his bottom lip and he laughed again.

"Alright Ma'am, I choose dare."

"Uh ... Try to give yourself a head."

"I'm not a dog, Rose." Steve answered seriously and Rose and Bucky burst out laughing.

"Oh My God, I have too much laugh. I have a sore jaw." Rose laughed at tears.

"My turn I think," Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, Truth or dare?"

"Truth.

"What did you think about me when you saw me in the first time?"

Bucky smiled sadly and shook his head before speaking in a deep, serious voice, "That's easy, the first time. I was still trapped in that prison mind that made me afraid. Felt like the worst person in the world, the only person I saw was Steve. And then," he turned his head to look at Rose, "then I started seeing you with time. And since you keep blowing my mind, I cannot erase the feelings you create in me." Her pink lips parted and her eyes were glassy. Rose was speechless. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He stood up and stretched his back, "night lovers."

"Night ... Buck." Steve sighed and stroked Rose's back to make her react. She turned and lay down on Steve; he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm tired too, I drank too much alcohol."

"Did you pass a good birthday?"

"Yes, cuddle bear. It was the best birthday ever."

* * *

**Review please! What do you think?**


	23. You can have Moon and the sky

The weeks passed in a peaceful quiet. Rose hoped that the adage "calm before the storm" was not going to apply to their lives. Rose took care of the children with Bucky as soon as Steve had resumed his missions as Captain America. It had to happen sooner or later, they could not stay in their bubble forever. The world needed Captain America and he had to be there for the world. Steve made how he could to return at reasonable hours to see the children before they slept. When he was not present during the day, he trusted Bucky to keep an eye on his family who had in fact become Bucky's family.

Rose and Bucky had not spoken of what Bucky had confessed to her on her birthday. The next day she was hungover so she did not remember well what had happened after her tenth glass of wine. Steve didn't say anything about it either. In fact it was as if Bucky had said nothing. What relieved him at the time, but the time spent with Rose became more and more a torture for him. But she didn't notice it.

* * *

Bucky walked up the steps with Stevenson in his arm. He had just taken him from his karate class. He shouted cute karateka sound with his little arms up ready to fight. The tuft of Stevenson's curly hair had become too big, Rose had to braid him braids on his head and he himself chose what he wanted her to braid. Since he had seen Karate kid's movie, he wanted to resemble the little boy who was playing in it. To the great disappointment of Bucky and Steve who would have liked that he likes boxing like them. But the interests of Stevenson changed all the time, the two soldiers still had hope. He was already two and a half years old, he could move and walk properly like a champion. Normally karate clubs only take kids of three years old to begin but Bucky has been persuasive and Stevenson has been accepted. Rose didn't know what Bucky had done but she knew his metal arm was there for something.

Bucky opened the front door. The smell of food that cooked welcomed him. He loved it so much, go back to that house and feel right at home.

"Honey? I'm home" he closed the door.

"Uncle Bucky?" Stevenson asked.

"I'm in the kitchen." She replied. Rose was too busy preparing dinner for the return of Steve who was due to return tonight from a four-day mission to Asia. A story involving Thor and Loki.

"Yes little boy?" Bucky put the little boy's gym bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy said ... We will eat vegetables today. I don't want to eat vegetables."

"I'm afraid you have to. It's good for you. Do you want to be strong like your Daddy?"

"Yeahhh."

"Then you have to eat a lot of vegetables."

Bucky entered the kitchen. Ava and Izzie nibbled their plate of green apples and cereals in their chairs. While Rose was cutting cucumbers and nibbling a few at the same time.

"Hi girls."

"Hi uncle Bucky." Ava answered by eating her bowl of vegetables and cereals.

"Hi Bucky." Izzie answered.

"Wow, they speak well. You little ladies!" He put Stevenson in his deck chair dressed in his white scarlet kimono.

"Thanks! Uncle Bucky!"

"Hey Rose ..." He came to stand behind her and hugged her. Rose smiled and swallowed a bit of carrot.

"Hey Winter Boo Bear."

" I hate this nickname."

" It's your problem, Soldier," they smiled.

"How are you, babydoll?"

"Good and-"

"MOMMY!"

"Yeah Yeah Angel, your bowl is almost ready." Rose came to lay down the bowl of Izzie on her shelf but she sulked and pushed it away.

"Don't you want cabbages, there are delicious. You like carrots, Izzie, eat some carrots." Rose crunched a little cabbage off Izzie's plate and she gave it to Bucky who eat him and moaned loudly to make Izzie envious. But she still frowned.

"Eat that Sweetie."

"No."

"Now you will eat these vegetables or I'll make you eat them. I'm not kidding." They little girl pouted but took the spoon still. Often Rose felt like talking to a five-year-old, Ava and Izzie was testing her all the time. When Izzie crunched the cabbage, Rose smiled and turned back to the kitchen island from the big open kitchen to continue cutting vegetables.

"Honey, why do the girls wear pink tutu?"

The twins wore the same pink dress with tutu, white tights and pink ballerinas. Their hair was caught in two tiny little cute bun.

"Uhm because they told me they wanted to."

"And you went to buy them ... with her?"

"Uh yeah, the mall is just a few blocks from here. They're adorable with, are not they? Steve will smile as a madman when he will come to see them."

"Where Ava and Izzie did see girls in tutu?"

"On TV, Uncle Bucky." Stevenson replied.

"Rose, are you aware that your kids want to copy everything they see on TV, even Stevenson."

She laughed, "Yes I know, that's my side. I pay attention to what they looking at. Don't worry."

"I don't worry."

"Did your day go well? you were absent all day, and I remind you that Steve asked you to watch over me when he's not around, Sergeant."

"I was busy..."

"Busy? Doing what?" She turned and wiped her hands on a gray rag.

"Do you know Stevenson is doing well in karate?"

"Ooh, is that true my angel?"

"Yes mommy."

"It's great ... Are you hungry Bucky? The food is ready. Steve is coming home anyway. "

"Uhm no ..."

"Alright, Sergeant." She said cheerful, "girls, it's time to play the bumper cars. Finish your food, Izzie."

Bucky watched her feed the children with attention. He stood in front of the kitchen island, his eyes lost in front of the woman in red in front of him. She wore a dress in red vermilion canvas with fine straps, crossed neckline that highlighted her pretty perky breast. Black tights and black pumps. She had a messy bun; he thought she had not had time to take care of her hair. The more he looked at her, the harder it was to do what he wanted to do.

Once the kids had finished their food, she put them in their baby walking car with each a milk bottle. The girls loved to stamp themselves with their pink car as if they were in bumper cars. Stevenson was still tired from his karate session; he was drinking the milk with his eyes closed. Rose arranged the dining table by humming a lullaby. Bucky just looked at her without saying anything, his hands in her pockets.

"Honey? Do you need help?"

"No no I have already finished." She placed the cutlery next to the plates, and made a move between the wardrobe and the table, "you are silent today, are you ok?"

"I need to talk to you ... About something and ..."

"Maybe I should take out the crystal wine glass. We've never used them." She muttered thoughtfully.

"Rose?"

"Yes Bucky?" She turned to meet his dark blue eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

Rose frowned and approached Bucky to stop right in front of him. Bucky licked her lower lip and turned his head away from her face, she put a hand on his cheek to turn his head toward her.

"What's wrong Bucky?"

"Maybe we should talk in a quieter place."

The sounds of the TV and the children playing were a little embarrassing.

"In your bedroom, I have a surprise."

She took his hand and began to walk all the way to his bedroom. Bucky followed her without discussion. She seemed excited and resplendent with light. They entered the bedroom and Bucky closed the door behind him.

"TADAM, your customized Winter Soldier t-shirt, I finished it today." Rose hold a black t-shirt with several embroideries on it as his name and his pseudo killer on the left side and a red star just in the middle. "I know it's not perfect but I still managed to do something pretty. Do you-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Rose stood for a moment stunned by what he had finally admitted.

"What you are talking about?" She giggled nervously but Bucky's face was serious. He seemed tortured.

"I wanted to tell you several times but every time someone interrupted me." He stood before her, "I love you babydoll. Not like a friend or a brother but like a man loves a woman, I want you, I want to be with you, I want you babydoll."

Rose shook her head in the deny, and threw the t-shirt customized on to the bed, "that's not what you wanted to mean." Bucky took her by the arms to force her to look at him. Rose looked up at him, panting.

"That's exactly what I wanted to mean."

"I love you too, Bucky. You're my friend."

"NO," he groaned and shuddered, "what you feel for me is not friendship, babydoll. You love me but not like a friend."

"What ... What-"

"You can't kiss me as you kiss me and say it's amicably. You can't slide into my bed in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare, sleep in my arms and say it's amicably. You can't worry about me or take care of me like you do and tell me it's amicably. Babydoll you don't behave like that with Sam or Scott or Tony. You make me feel special, you treat me like I'm special, sometimes I even feel like we're a couple. Listen, this game has to stop. "

"I do not play," she said softly. Bucky stroked her back almost to draw her closer to him.

"So what do you do feel Honey, tell me."

Rose felt torn from inside, Bucky was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her forehead when he spoke. Her chest went up and down quickly, she was afraid not of Bucky but of her feelings.

"I don't know what to say Bucky ... I don't know ... I really don't know what to say."

"I want you to say you love me too."

"I'm in love with Steve ..."

Bucky sighed, "I'll move."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I cannot stay here; it's not my house, not my family."

"How can you say that? We are your family and my children are your godchildren, you cannot just abound us like that to go I don't know where! I remind you that Hydra is always out, waiting for the right moment to strike. You cannot leave us. "She panicked." You cannot move, you cannot ... Don't ... Don't do it, I don't want to lose you too, Bucky."

"Honey ... You're better thank the heavens you're Stevens' wife, if you were not I would woo you until you fall in love with me and after I would have your consent ... Well I would take your whole body and celebrate the great new, you better thanks the heaven . Because by the time I would be done with you, you ain't gonna be able to move, walk or fuckin seat for weeks, babydoll. You don't know what I want to do to your body, every day I see you. I can't still be there."

"But ... We use to live together."

"I cannot stay here anymore, I'm sorry." He let go of her and she stepped back a few steps. Her eyes were glassy with tears; she felt a myriad of contradictory feelings inside her.

"It's my fault ... I'm sorry Bucky but I don't want you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because... I know you need us as Steve and my children need you."

"And you do you need me?" He drew closer but she stepped back again. Rose nodded and looked down at her wedding ring. "But I-"

"Babydoll, be honest with yourself."

"I love you but-"

"Be honest."

"I'm in love with you too." The back of her legs touched the edge of the bed, she was panting surprised by the shock.

"Can I kiss you Rose?"

"I don't know if... uh no no we cannot, Steve will be there soon-"

Bucky interrupted her stutter by laying his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and moist with a taste of sweet fruit. She had been drinking her smoothie vitamin a few minutes ago surely. Rose put her hands on his wrist as he rocked her cheeks with his hands. The kiss was sweet, different, and full of unspeakable feelings. She had closed the eyes of the second that his lips touched her, her breathing was cut off. She had the impression that her heart was out of her chest and that it beat somewhere on the ground. Bucky broke the wet kiss and put his forehead on hers.

"Excuse me." Then Rose rubbed her lips against his and Bucky closed his eyes. He smiled a little in the urgent kisses she gave him and after he broke the kiss. " Do you really love me?"

" I love you Bucky... It's so... But... I do."

"Lie on the bed babydoll." He ordered. His voice was dark and strangely exciting. Rose did as he asked. She sat down in the middle of his bed without even removing her pumps and she pulled off the elastic of her hair to free them. She shook her curly hair with her fingers to give it a fit shape until it flowed over her shoulders and then she lay down on her back on the bed.

Bucky could see she was stressed. Hell he was too. No matter what they were going to do now, they had to do it quickly. But he didn't want to go fast; he wanted to take the time. He removed the black glove from his metal hand with his teeth and threw it on the floor. He took the time to unbutton his shirt. Rose was a mess panting on the bed but he did it on purpose, he wanted her to have a moment's respite so that she really thought about what she wanted him to do, how far she was willing to go. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He crawled on the bed like a predator, Rose gasped when he put his metal hand on his thigh. Bucky slightly lifted her left leg to lay it on his shoulder and began to kiss her leg from her foot base up inside her thigh.

Rose held the sheets in tight handfuls, moaning silently at every Bucky's kisses. Whenever she moaned, he had shivers of pleasure by hearing her. His erection stung in his pants while his penis didn't stop growing.

"Honey ... What a sexy garter belt you're wearing there. You know I like that."

"Mmm ..." She bit her lower lip, feeling him crawl over her to get between her legs. She tightened her legs around his waist. The tips of her heels pricked Bucky's back.

"Honey?" She nodded, she didn't feel able to form a logical sentence at the moment, "Do I make you wet babydoll?" She nodded frantically. "Say a word."

"Yess."

Bucky left his lips a few inches from Rose's; when she wanted to kiss him he pulled back his lips. She moaned in frustration and he smiled mischievously. When he finally embraced her, their tongues struggled for domination. Bucky's tongue invaded her mouth. A kiss bruising that expressed their respective hunger. Bucky was grinding his hips against hers as if he was inside her. Rose followed his movements by making circular movements with her pelvis, which sent electric shocks through his body.

"Bucky ..." She managed to groan between kisses. He had heard countless women moan his name but none of these sounds were comparable to Rose's moans. "Argh Bucky ... Don't stop."

"Babydoll ..." He groaned too. He held the wooden head of the bed with his metal hand so as not to hurt her. He held the wood so hard, that it broke under the pressure of his hand in vibranium. "Fuck!" She was unbuckling his belt quickly, and worked to lower his pants with his boxer as he continued to grind his dick on her wet pussy. Bucky tore her panties. Sexual tension became oppressive. Their kisses were too passionate; he was dying to be inside her and her too. And then he penetrated her wet pussy in a tortuous slow motion.

"Fuck you're so tight; your pussy is fucking tight." He said in a hoarse growl.

"Bucky ... Bucky ..." She gasped loudly as he entered her completely, Bucky didn't stop kissing her while swallowing each of her moans and whining. "Ahh mffahh!" She screamed when his erection slammed back into her tight tunnel.

The sound of the skin slamming resonated in the bedroom; she did not need to ask anything. Bucky knew exactly when to go fast and when to slow down; it was as if he was reading her thoughts, as if he was anticipating her cravings. His balls were hitting her ass while he hammered her. She felt his metal hand on her, on her thighs, her butt. Unlike Steve, he was more butt than boobs. Bucky did not count the number of times that her pussy walls tightened around his dick; he did not count the number of times she came before he freed himself in her in a growl hoarse.

Bucky didn't move from his position on her even after filling her with his seed. They looked at each other, breathing erratically. The black hair of Bucky fell around his face. She put a few locks gently behind his ears with her fingers.

"Honey?" He frowned. Her eyes get wet again and she burst into uncontrollable sobs. "Rose? Rose?"

"I cheat on him, I cheat on him." She cried. All her body trembled. She felt guilty so badly that she wanted to die. "He'll never forgive me; he'll give me up as Thomas did... He's going to get divorced and it will be my fault if Ava and Izzie will not have a father. Everything will be my fault once again." She sobbed.

"Rose, he's not gonna do that."

"I cheat on him, I cheat on him, Bucky."

"It my fault not yours ..."

"It's my fault, it's my fault, he's gonna leave me, I've broken our family, it's all my fault."

"Please stop crying," he pecked at her lips and her wet cheeks but nothing helped. "Stop crying, it's my fault not yours ... I'll tell him it's my fault Rose ... I'm sorry but I really don't regret that. I knew what I was doing and I did it because I love you. Don't cry... Stop Honey."

Rose continued sobbing uncontrollably. He understood better why Steve did not like seeing Rose cry. Her way of grimacing in sorrow, to close her eyes with every wave of tears. It was sad to see her crying. She was the kind of person who makes want to cry when you saw her cry. He did not know how to console her because he did not know how things were going to happen to them.

* * *

Steve was back at 9 pm, he found Bucky in the living room in front of the TV. He drank a glass of whiskey which was very unusual. Even if Steve knew something was wrong. Natasha was with him, she stayed in the living room with Bucky while Steve went to the children's room.

The girls were not asleep yet, they jumped on Steve when they saw him. He was happy to see them again especially he was happy to see them in tutu. He took the time to take off their tutu and tuck them in. He knew Rose had to leave that on them to make him smile. He rocked them to fall asleep. Stevenson was already asleep; he gave him a kiss on the forehead, turned off the light and lit the lighted baby lullaby that projected dozens of white stars on the walls. He closed the door slightly and walked quickly to his bedroom. Pressed to see Rose.

When he saw her she smiled and ran towards him until he carried her and they kissed each other. He missed her so much, during his entire mission he thought only of her and the children. Rose squeezed him tightly with tears in her eyes. Steve thought that it was tears of happiness but it was tears of sadness. They exchanged a few kisses before deciding to return to the living room.

Steve and Rose went back from the living room to see that the food was on the dining table. Bucky had been busy warming up the food while Natasha was sitting at one of the chairs and checking her messages. He put a soft music on his record player to relax the atmosphere to the maximum. Then he joined Natasha at the table waiting for the couple to come. The silence between them was palpable. Bucky had his head down and turned a table knife in his hand.

"Good evening Rose." Natasha said suddenly on seeing Steve's wife. Rose had changed her cloches and now wore blue jeans and white sweater with white socks. She needed to change outfit after her quick shower. As Rose entered the Living- room, Bucky stood up from his chair.

"Good evening Natasha." Rose replied politely. "Thank you for reheating the food." She said to Bucky without even looking at him then sat down in her chair and Steve sat next to her.

"It looks tasty." Steve rubbed his hands in a hurry to eat a good meal. "I missed that."

There was mashed potato, peas, green beans and meatballs with bechamel sauce. Everyone served themselves; Steve filled his plate as if he had not eaten since he had left the house. Rose just took the mashed potatoes and some vegetables, Bucky did the same and Natasha, put everything in her plate. The food made her want to taste everything. Rose smiled as she watched Steve eat, moaning at every bite.

"Steve, stop moaning like this. We're not alone." Rose said amused.

"That's so good, I cannot help."

"Make less noise, Steven."

He was laughing, "Alright alright."

"So ... How was the week?" He asked.

"Interesting."

"Bucky did not make you crazy?"

"He tried ..." She smiled falsely.

"C'mon Buck tells me what I missed." Steve asked to Bucky.

"Your son will soon have the black belt of karate."

Steve chuckled, "really?"

"Yeah, he kinda likes the sport. Your girls are in the mood of tutu and princesses this week."

"I'm sure that next week they will be in plush and pets mood."

"It's a sign of intelligence." Natasha said while eating the beans.

"Yeah surely."

"Did you think about what we talked about, Buck?"

"Yeah, I'm agree. Maybe I forgot to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" Rose put her flatware on her already empty plate. And took her glass of water in her hand.

"You didn't tell her?" Steve frowned.

"Tell me what?" She asked annoyed.

"I told you I was going to move."

"Yes ..." She drank her glass of water wishing it was wine. "But I thought after our ... Discussion, you were going to change your mind."

"It's complicated."

"Of course," Rose said bitterly.

"Buck, will move to a SHIELD training base of the helicarrier. He will train the recruits and train them in battle as he was trained - it will be an honorable job. "Steve said softly to Rose.

"And this job, he cannot do it by staying here?"

"The helicarrier is in the air, Rose; he will literally have to travel for hours in Quinjet to make the round trip. It's a waste of time and energy." Natasha added.

"You cannot tell me there is no training center here, on land and near our house."

"There are some but they don't need a trainer." Natasha replied. Rose looked at her curiously as Natasha stared at her as if to destabilize her. Maybe before, Natasha's gaze would have destabilized her but after what she had experienced with Hydra, Rose thought Natasha's look was like a kitten's.

"So why not take the trainer who is in New York City and send him to the Helicarrier, then keep Bucky here?"

"This is an unnecessary change for SHIELD."

"It's not if it's to keep Bucky where he wants to stay."

"Who tell you he wants to stay here?"

Bucky put his flatware on the table and turned his head towards Natasha, glaring at her. She smiled at him without concern for the look he gave her. Steve was looking at Rose who seemed to bubble inside as she stared at Bucky.

"Rose, I know you want to Bucky to stay with us but if he wants to go, let him do it. He doesn't go so far anyway, the helicarrier is hovering on the Atlantic; he can come to see the children at the week -end. "Steve tried to reassure her.

"That's what you want ... James Barnes?" Rose asked hardly, "Go over the Atlantic and come to see us only the weekends?"

"That's what I have to do."

"He's not going to sit idle all day." Natasha intervened.

"Well, after being used for decades by Hydra, I think he deserves a little holiday, he has the right to have a bit of respite and rest, he has the right to live peacefully and spend some days doing nothing. He's happy with us. He takes care of the children, he helps me every day to raise the children. "

"It's Steve's role."

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Rose quickly replied to Natasha. The two women seemed to be fighting and he knew Natasha was going to win at the end.

"He fills it perfectly when he's there."

"So why you need Bucky?"

"BECAUSE I need him that's all."

" Rose-"

"Excuse me, maybe I should not delve into business that does not concern me."

"Yes you should not." Bucky said.

Natasha kept her poker face to perfection.

"Anyway it's Bucky's decision." Steve put a hand on Rose's back.

"So James, what do you decide to do after our ... discussion?"

"Babydoll-"

"Don't baby doll me. I want to know if you're leaving or you're staying."

"I leave."

"Oh... ok." She said sadly in a broken voice. It was as if he had just planted a knife in her heart. She nodded and drank a little water.

The next few minutes were silent. Steve felt that the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The sweet music of the 1940s did not alleviate the atmosphere.

"That was very tasty, Rose." Steve smiled at her and she smiled at him falsely.

"Thank you."

"Don't be sad."

"I'm not... Sad"

"Thanks for the meal." Natasha said.

"You're welcome. You're Steve's friend you can come eat here when you want."

Natasha smiled as she looked at Bucky and then put her hand on his. "I'm not only Steve's friend." Rose squinted at the gesture that might have gone unnoticed if Natasha had not accentuated her statement with a charming look and a smirk toward Bucky.

Bucky sneaked off his hand to pretend to put a strand of hair behind his ear.

"And what you are in addition?"

"Do you want to tell her or I tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"I think you should go home, it's getting late." Bucky ignored Rose.

"It's not later than the other evening we spent together."

"The evenings that..." Rose murmured.

"Stop doing that." Bucky snarled at Natasha.

"I don't know what you mean; I don't do anything at all."

"Баки что вы хотите сказать мне?" ( Bucky what do you want to tell me)

"Я говорю на русском, Rose." (I speak Russian, Rose)

"Then tell me what he doesn't tell me, I know you die of envy to tell me."

Natasha chuckled, "I don't die of envy for that, and I don't see the point of hiding it from you."

"Oh... I see. You date him."

"Exactly."

"And since when?"

"Listen, this is not the right moment for-"

"I SAID SINCE WHEN?" She repeated.

Bucky sighed, "For two months."

Rose's face turned pale. Everything seemed clearer. Every evening Bucky slipped away. The days when he was not at home. Everything was clear now. This news could have hurt her less before they slept together, she could have endured the pain. But now they slept together, she felt miserable and dirty, not only because of the sex but because of her feelings for him. She was in love with Bucky, she wanted Bucky and now her heart was broken because of that and she didn't tell the thruth to Steve yet.

"I never thought he could love a spy."

"Bucky is a killer, who do you think he can love?"

"Not a woman like you."

"You mean he can love a woman like you?"

"You're cold, you don't release any warmth, no sweetness ... I feel like you're more tortured than he, and what do you bring him? More torment? You don't deserve him."

"Rose is not because you are a housewife who gave three children to Captain America that you are the perfect woman. You are far from perfection. You like to live in a house with your husband and to flirt every day with his bestfriend. Its the typical case of a scared woman who doesn't want to stay calm without receiving the attention of a man and too selfish to let the people around her be happy away from her. It's not because you can prepare a dinner that you're better than me, your role is not useful, and it's practical. "

"ENOUGH." Steve intervened.

"Maybe I'm a housewife for now but I'm not ashamed, I'm not an idiot. I can easily find a job as a teacher with my diplomas. Figure you I'm proud to take care of my children, I'm proud to be Steve's wife and I do not consider myself to be perfect ... Far from it, most of the time I feel horrible ... For your information, I do not need the attention of a man to live, before Steve meets me I raised my son all alone without a man by my side. The reason I want Bucky to stay here is because I want him to be happy."

"What makes you so sure he's going to be happy by your side, if he was happy with you, he would not need me in his life? Because he came to me not the opposite."

"Natasha you need to stop!" Bucky grunted.

"No I don't see why you're protecting her like she's a bird with a broken wing." Natasha frowned, "She's no better than me."

"This discussion needs to end now." Steve said with a firm voice.

"She killed too."

"I can kill again." Rose said darkly. "I can kill you."

"You're not enough train for that."

"Вы уверены, что Наталья Alianovna?" (Are you sure Natalia Alianovna)

"Don't try me, you will regret it badly." Natasha smiled.

Steve put a hand in front of Rose's chest as if to stop her before she tried something. But he certainly had not foreseen that Rose would jump on the table and start fighting with Natasha with a knife.


	24. Home sweet home

"What the fuck was that?" Bucky was pulling Natasha by the arm towards the parked car not far. "What a fuck? Damn it. Don't you dare do that again!" She snatched her arm from his hand and wrinkled her jacket in a dry motion. "Damn it! You're a crazy bitch."

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha took a menacing step towards him. He exhaled loudly before stepping forward as well. He had a dark look; his black hair, slightly moist with sweat, fell on his face in a big mess. "I feel like you and Steve just went crazy."

"Don't beat her."

"She attacked me with a knife!"

"Do not fucking get your hands on her. I don't fucking care if she attacked you with a chainsaw. I will not accept anyone raising a hand on Rose, do you feel me? That you strike it." He growled before her face.

Natasha wiped a bit of blood flowing her neck with her fingers without looking away from Bucky's eyes; Rose had managed to almost slit her throat. It was lucky that the knife was not sharpened and Natasha's reflexes were irreproachable. "She didn't seem to be beaten up. She fought and wounded me with a knife, so stop acting as if she were weak."

"You're more trained than she was. It was an unfair fight."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not going to stay there watching her when she attacks me with a knife. What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to let us handle this. You provoked her Natasha; the things you said about her ... You don't even know her."

"She doesn't know me either. By what right does she allow herself to judge me?"

"She's just angry at me because I'm leaving."

"What is the problem with that? What's the damn problem with you going far from this house?" Bucky turned and opened the driver's side door of her car. "Bucky?"

"Look, I'm not gonna talk about the relationship between me and Rose with you because it only concerns me and Rose. I want you to stop comparing yourself to her because there is nothing comparable between you two. Now get back to Tony's house; he must be lost without you. "

"I hope you know how ridiculous this situation is." She entered the car and he closed the door for her.

"You should not talk to her about what's between you and me. I thought I was clear at first and you agreed with that."

"I didn't tell her we were going to get married. I don't know where the problem is that she knows we have a relationship."

"That's it ... We do not have a relationship. She doesn't have the details of what's going on between you and me. You let her think that you and I are serious when it is not. "

Natasha frowned then started the car and put her hands on the wheel while watching the road, angry.

"You decided to come and live at the Helicarrier where I work with Fury. We will live in the same place so I thought ..."

"I'm sorry. Us... it's not possible."

"It's not possibe with me."

"You're what Sharon is to Steve. It's just not you."

"Ok then." Natasha shrugged with a poker smile as always, "we can always have our little sex encounter."

Bucky shook his head and walked away from the car, "No, it's better to stop there."

"That's really what you want? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok ... By the way, you can tell Rose she has a nice right hook and ... Tell Steve I'm sorry." She smiled from the corner of her mouth.

"She already knows that, and I will tell that to Steve."

"Bye, Bucky."

"Bye, Nat." He replied before she started the car and drove away. He had no remorse at seeing her leave. Their relationship was purely physical, and he had warned her at the beginning when they had just begun their sex friend thing that he would not get engaged with her. Bucky thought everything was clear between them, but apparently, he was mistaken. This evening was proof of it. When Rose attacked Natasha, she defended herself and with the multitudes skills she had she was able to put Rose to the mat with ease even though Rose didn't stop fighting. Even when Steve caught her to prevent her from hurting herself, she didn't stop fighting. It was Bucky who had to pull Natasha away from home for all that fighting to stop.

As he entered the house, Bucky wondered why Rose had reacted so violently. Why she had wanted to fight Natasha. He thought maybe she was jealous, maybe she didn't want to share him, maybe she really wanted him not to leave while he was staying near her. But he suddenly had the feeling that Natasha was not completely wrong. It's selfish to ask someone in love with you to live with you every day without having the opportunity to be with you. He knew that leaving was the easy solution to remedy their attraction, but staying was not a feasible solution. After what they shared, he didn't see himself continuing to touch her without wanting her in the other way. Without coveting her while Steve might be around, and that was just not for him or for Steve. In the end, the only happy people would be him and Rose because he will never have the girl.

Bucky came into the dining room, which was now a big mess of broken plates, food on the floor, and soiled tablecloths. Rose was sitting on a chair, head down while Steve was crouching in front of her, talking to her. Bucky could see he was not at all happy. He frowned as he continued to talk to her. Her sitting posture was like that of a child who made a great stupidity and was scolded by her parents. Even if Steve was angry, he wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with a rag with care not to hurt her. Rose nodded shamefully at what he was saying. Bucky always saw that Rose and Steve shared something special, something that made them close instinctively. Their chemistry was evident. They loved each other, but Bucky loved Rose too. Where he was in all this? He didn't know. It was impossible that he could blame Steve. It was impossible that he could blame Rose, so he blamed himself.

"Bucky?" He looked up at Rose and Steve who were looking at him now. "I'm sorry ... I should not have reacted like that. Is she ok?" She asked apologetically. She felt a huge rage that she had to evacuate, but with Steve's words and her own look at the situation, she might have responded otherwise.

Bucky smiled softly, "She's Black Widow; I'm worried about you not her."

"I'm fine." Steve continued to pat her face to remove the blood. Natasha had time to punch her face, fortunately she didn't break anything. Even if Steve liked Natasha, he loved his wife and he would not hesitate to fight Natasha if the situation escalated more than it already had.

"She left?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she told me to tell you she's sorry."

"It's not up to me to say that." He grunted.

Rose chuckled, "It's ok, Steve."

"Do not do that again."

"I promise." She got up from the chair and Steve did the same. She took a look of the room, the condition of the table and plates, and she grimaced. "Everything is on the floor, and the floor is now wet."

"It doesn't matter." Bucky said. "We –"

"MOMMY? MOMMY?" The girls cried from upstairs and she giggled.

"I'll go see them."

"They didn't call Daddy."

"Yeah and it breaks my heart."

She laughed, "My children are mommy-babies. Don't be jealous."

"I can go see them." Bucky said suddenly. Rose and Steve turned to him, surprised.

"They surely filled their diapers; you really want to change their diapers, Buck? Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

"I know how to change a diaper, punk." He turned to walk up the stairs, "and I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to spend the maximum time with them."

"You really want to go? Really?" Rose asked, taking a hesitant step towards him.

"I have to." Bucky smiled at her before climbing the stairs.

Rose nodded and turned to Steve who was standing behind her.

"We should begin to clean everything; I can do it alone and you can go rest."

"Are you ok?"

Rose swallowed hard; it was hard to control her sad voice and pretend that Bucky's leaving didn't affect her as much as it actually did.

"Yeah, of course, I'm good. I'd have bruising on my face, but I'm good."

"I'll help you clean up."

"No, Steve, you can-"

"Stop pretending with me; I know when you're sad." He took her in his arms and she sighed as she stood against him. She always felt safe in his arms. As if nothing could happen to her. As if she were as strong as him. "I'm here, I don't leave."

"Till death tear us apart."

"Till death tear us apart."

* * *

Bucky left the next morning before she and Steve woke up. He didn't leave any words or letter just an empty room. A room empty of all his stuff. He was not the kind to decorate his room anyway. When he lived there, there was only his clothes and his well-dressed up bed that denoted his presence. He had a diary where he wrote all his fleeting thoughts and his lost memories. This diary was often placed on the coffee table of his room. It, of course, left with him. Seeing his empty room was a shock for Rose. It was hard to figure it out that he had gone, that what they had lived together that night had to be erased as well. His presence, his smile, and all that represented Bucky would miss her.

The days went by and Steve was more present; he didn't have to travel. The Avengers, even Thor, were all in Stark Tower. There was a serious problem in Asgard because of Loki threatening the peace of the earth. A story too complicated for Rose who barely recovered from the absence of Bucky. His absence was felt in all she did. Even her kids were asking for him all the time, but at least as Steve was there. It did not get too bad.

The first week she had no news. Not even a call or a message, so she inquired from Steve who suspected nothing wrong in her anxiety for Bucky. In fact Steve was glad that she and Bucky got along as well. The concept was pretty weird, but Bucky was a part of his life and Rose part of his heart. He could not live without both and knowing that the two also love each other was the perfect situation. He would not have known how to handle if Bucky had not liked Rose, but he had let things go too far without knowing it. His inertia had serious consequences and Bucky's leaving was one.

The second week Bucky moved to the red brick house to see them. Rose was emotional, but didn't want to show it in the presence of Steve. She remained absolutely normal in Bucky's presence, kind and considerate, but more like before. There was still the sequel of their connection. Sometimes Bucky stared at her for no reason. Sometimes when he touched her, she shuddered. Sometimes when she spoke, he had that little charming smile that he alone knew how to do or sometimes while she often licked her lips, Bucky did the same to remember the sweet taste that her lips had. After this time, they stayed in touch. Messages to say good night and others to tell the adventures of her children.

Bucky missed the children so badly; the noise in the house was terribly lacking. The battles that children love to lead not to eat vegetables, the laughter in the garden, the smell of Rose 's kitchen, the warmth of the house when the fire burned in the chimney, the noise of vacuuming that Rose did every morning, he missed all that. This family spirit was terribly missing. Now he lived at the Helicarrier. No breakfast in family, so he had to take a tray and help himself in the refectory and eat alone. In Brooklyn, he was Bucky, but here he was Sergeant James Barnes formerly Winter Soldier, ex Hydra's super-trained active killer. He was to stay the cold, distant man he was when he made his assignments for Hydra. He had to train recruits for fighting and use of weapons. He was not very educational, but in two weeks his recruits were the best.

Steve came to see him sometimes, to find out how he acclimated himself and especially to talk to his friend. The need for Bucky, his childhood friend, was still as strong as before. It was real serious when Steve said he could not live without Bucky because Steve could not. He remembered very well the horror he experienced when Bucky had fallen off the train, and he never wanted to feel that kind of loss again.

Bucky has often tried to tell him the truth about his relationship with Rose. She had told Bucky she didn't have the courage to tell Steve; she could not. It was too hard knowing that Bucky was not there. She was afraid of losing everything. But Bucky felt like he was the one who had lost everything. He wanted to confess everything to Steve, but whenever Steve came he went into ecstasies on Rose's behavior or praised her merits. Bucky didn't want to spoil his happiness. He saw the Steve he became and the Steve he was in 1940, and he could only feel pride for his friend. Steve seemed pleased in juggling Rose, his children, and his responsibility as Captain America.

Even though many people from SHIELD had attended the disastrous evening of his wedding, he was still proud of his marriage. Even if Agent Coulson and Tasha died that day, he could not regret that day because it was that day he married Rose. She was his wife, and he was proud of that. She had even agreed to accompany him to a charity gala where Captain America was to make a speech. She had appeared more resplendent than ever. Bucky was there too, but he didn't partake long in the party. He had impure thoughts of fucking Rose in the beautiful blue night dress she was wearing. If he would believe the looks they exchanged, she would have liked that too.

* * *

_It was night. The rain had been beating outside the house in a torrent since morning. A black and sulky day in New York City as there were many. Steve was not at home because of a SHIELD mission, but Bucky was there. He was always there for her in any way, and she fell asleep with this thought. The thought that he would always be there, to live in the room next to that of her children, and that they would live like that for life. A dreamy thought as well; maybe one day she could go to sleep near him. His arms looked as protective as Steve's. Maybe not as tall and muscular, but as strong and warm. Falling asleep that night, she was thinking about how Bucky's arms might be warm around her._

_Bucky was still only half asleep like a crocodile near to leap on his prey if the surface of the water begins to move. He also thought of her before sleeping, but not as chastely as she did. He was thinking how her kisses would be like on his body, how her body would react to such or such caresses, what she liked in bed, and he asked himself what kind of sexual position she would like to try. Rose's body was desirable, sensual, which led him along a long and tortuous path of unacknowledged desire. She was like a disease and a therapy at the same time. She made him so sick with desire and so happy at the same time. His feelings for her became clear; he loved her. He was in love with her. In fact he wanted to sleep with her and wake up with her every morning by her side, squeeze her so hard into those kinds of rainy day and warm her up. He too fell asleep thinking of her: of her warmth, of her body, of her sweetness._

_He slept peacefully until the surface of the bed moved like a wave on a peaceful water that awakened his predator instincts, his killer instincts. Bucky nearly woke up to hit the intruder with his left arm, but when he blinked before his fist crushed the soft face in front of him, he saw her. The room was not obscure. The half-open door let in the light of the corridor, he could see Rose's face. She was sleeping deep under the sheets, regardless of where she was and how she got there._

_His black eyes softened knowing it was her, not another killer. He licked his lips and lowered his fist. According to her slow breathing, she was deeply asleep. Then he wondered how she had made to walk all the way to his bedroom by being asleep. He raised his head to look up on his bedside table clock and read 3:22 am. He stroked his face with his metal hand and sighed. She was often somnambulist, he knew. Steve had spoken to him, but she had never yet come to his room in this state. It was new and sudden._

_"I guess you also thought of me before sleeping, babydoll." He whispered, smiling, "and you came to me." Bucky just lay back in front of her to look at her. She was lying on her side with her face in front of his. Her hands in fists before her lips. Bucky put a hand on her back and gently pulled her towards him. She moaned closer to him until she was glued to him. He could feel the heat gushing from her body even though her fingers and her toes were frozen. He fell suddenly in a desert heat. He was almost sweating._

_He could feel her hard nipples through her thin tank top pink pajamas. The first buttons of her pajamas were unmade, so he even had a glimpse of her titties when she moved in her sleep and she moved a lot. Even though she was surrounded by his arms, she fidgeted so that he could free her._

_"Bucky ... Bucky no ..." he frowned. Bucky rocked her cheek with his metal hand, his heart beating in his chest. She had pronounced his name in her sleep and it made him crazy. He wanted to kiss her here and now. Tell her what he felt, no matter what the consequences will be for him. He was tired of hiding his feelings while Rose showed him her own even though they were still ambiguous for him. Her pink heart-shaped lips were too attractive, too hard to resist. He was close to capturing her lips. "Don't hit me anymore ... Bucky you hurt me." She shuddered._

_"No..." He murmured, shocked at the realization of the situation. She had a nightmare on him. "I will never hurt you, babydoll." The memory of having struck her on her wedding day came back into his head. "I didn't want it; it was not me."_

_"Bucky ..."_

_"Honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare."_

_"Mmmh, Bucky ..." She shuddered then. He bent down and put a chaste kiss on her lips. Then she slowly opened her eyes, "Bucky? What are you doing in my bed?"_

_"In fact it's you who's in my bed."_

_Rose rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. "How- How did I get here?"_

_"You came by yourself."_

_"Uhm ... Why did you kiss me then?" She closed her eyes._

_"You were having a nightmare." He whispered and she opened her eyes again. "You said my name. You were begging me to stop beating you. Rose, I hope you know I will never raise a hand on you. I will kill the one who dares to do it, you know that, don't you?"_

_"I know." She blushed. She found Bucky absolutely gorgeous with his beard of few days and his long fine hair._

_"Tell me about your nightmare."_

_Rose took a deep breath and looked at Bucky's eyes. "You beat me, uhn, you were the Winter Soldier. So you didn't come back to yourself and you kept beating me ... even after I begged you to stop." She snorted and buried her face in Bucky's chest. "And everything seemed so real ..." Bucky passed his hands through honey-colored curly hair in a soothing way._

_"Forgive me."_

_She looked up, "for what?"_

_"That I struck you that day."_

_"It was not you, you didn't know, you could not control yourself."_

_"But it's still me, my face you've seen," he grumbled in frustration. Rose put a hand on the wrist of his hand that continued to rock her cheek._

_"I will always be traumatized by this day ... I think not because of you, but because of so many other things. It's not your fault, Bucky. I don't blame you, I promise."_

_"You have the right to blame me."_

_"I would not do that," she said quickly._

_Bucky was dying to kiss her. To claim her as her own. To be able to show how Bucky Barnes loves a woman. How Bucky Barnes adores a woman's body._

_"Damn," he removed his hand from her cheek and lay down on his back._

_"What? Did I say something wrong?"_

_He was silent for several long minutes, so Rose said nothing and waited for him to answer. Then he took a deep breath before speaking._

_"Maybe you should go back into your bedroom."_

_"It's cold there."_

_"Maybe if you did not sleep with this ridiculous piece of cloth, you would not be cold." He laughed as he turned his head towards her. She saw his teasing smile._

_"This ridiculous piece of cloth is my pajamas."_

_"It's okay that you get cold then?"_

_"Warm me up then."_

_"You... Turn, I'll hug you from behind."_

_She smiled before doing as he asked. He arranged the sheets around her before tightening her from behind. "Is it good now?"_

_"Perfect."_

_"Now sleep, Honey."_

_"Night."_

_"Night."_

_She closed her eyes and sighed. The soft sound of the rain rocked the intimate moment they shared. She seemed to be asleep when he started talking again._

_"Sometimes it pissed me off, you know. Why I didn't see you before Steve. If you were to make a choice between the two of us, I know your choice would be him. I wouldn't choose me."_

_"Don't say that, Bucky."_

_"It's reaching a bit far, isn't it?"_

_"I do not think ... No."_

_"I wish I would have met you before Steve did."_

_"Why?"_

_"You should be my wife right now."_

"Rose? Rose?" Steve murmured to her ear. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked. It was raining outside like that night. While she was sleeping with Steve, she was thinking about Bucky. The memories of those nights spent in his arms. She could not help it; it was stronger than her. Steve had woken up hearing her cry even if she did what she could to prevent him from hearing it. "Rose?"

"Yes ..."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I had a nightmare." She turned to look at him, "do not worry, I'm fine."

"But you cried."

"I was crying, but it's okay. Do not worry, Steve."

"Okay." He kissed her tenderly. Rose felt guilty about thinking of another man while she was sleeping with Steve. She should not. It was wrong. The guilt of what she had done with Bucky didn't want to leave her alone. Steve put a hand on her breasts and gently massaged them. His kisses became heated. It was obvious he wanted her; the bump in his boxer proved it. She followed his passionate kisses without really being in the mood.

He drew himself up to lie down on her. He held his weight on his elbows as he continued to kiss her. He removed his shirt carelessly and removed her shirt as well. Their bodies were molded perfectly. Rose caressed his hair while he kissed her neck. Then her tits. She closed her eyes and moaned a little. Then opened her eyes and saw Bucky. She frowned and stopped following Steve's kisses.

"What?"

"Uhm no, nothing." She smiled nervously before kissing him again. Steve slipped a hand into her panties and turned her clitoris with his index finger. Rose groaned a little, but in discomfort.

"Rose? What's wrong? You're not wet."

"I uh uhm." She stuttered.

"That's ok if you don't want it." He removed his hand and placed it on the bed.

"No, no, don't stop. I'm just uh I just want something else."

"Ok, I'll try something else."

Steve kissed her chest following the way up to her navel. He stroked her thighs as he licked her belly. It was good, it was exciting. Steve was meticulous. She always loved that side of him when he made love to her, but then she wondered why she was thinking of Bucky. She was trying hard to concentrate on Steve's tongue on her stomach, but Bucky's face came to her head. She felt ashamed, terrible. Steve raised his head with his hands on the edge of her panties, ready to slip it off, but he saw that something was wrong. He went up on Rose's body so that their faces were face-to-face again.

"Rose?"

"Yes."

"I know you don't want to, but why do you pretend?"

"I do not pretend. Why do you think I'm pretending? I like what you're doing."

"No, you don't seem to want to."

"I do."

"So why are you like this? I know you, you know."

"I'm sorry, but we can go on. I will-"

"It's okay." He was about to lie down next to her, but she held him back.

"No... Continue, please continue."

"I don't want to do it without you wishing it; you're my wife, my partner."

"I want you." She said weakly and he smiled.

"Good, otherwise I would have to worry about myself." He laughed, "but still, you don't want sex tonight. It doesn't matter."

"I tell you I want to." She insisted.

"You, stubborn. Stop insisting; now I'm the one who doesn't want anymore."

"The mini-you doesn't agree with you." She forced a smile.

"The mini-me is not the commander on board. I said rest then it's rest." He lay down beside her and opened her arms to let her hang beside him.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. They had not slept together since a while. She knew he wanted her and felt bad not to give him that. She felt guilty like shit.

"I'm not going to die because I'm not gonna make love. I cannot have fun if you don't want to. I love you Rose ... Sex is not important to me."

"I do not deserve you." Rose wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "I'm a horrible person."

Steve chuckled, "Of course not, you're not. Do you want to do something special tomorrow? We can go to a restaurant."

"No, I want to stay at home and cuddle."

He smiled, "Yes Ma'am."

"I love you, Steve, I love you so much."

" I love you too."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Bucky had left their red brick house and already a week she had not had her period. At first she thought it was just another hormonal disorder like those she had after her Caesarean section, but then it became worrying even though she didn't think of a pregnancy. She was under the pill since her delivery. There was no reason for her to get pregnant. She persuaded herself that there was none. The denial continued for a week despite the blatant symptoms.

Some days she had trouble breastfeeding and didn't support breastfeeding. Others she had back pain and Steve would massage her to relax her. Or she had fever swings and Steve took care of her. It's not as if these symptoms had come gradually. These symptoms hit her like a fucking car. In one week her health made the roller coaster. She didn't say anything to Bucky, but Steve was telling him. When he was not there, Bucky kept an eye on her without her knowing it. And he could see she was nervous. When she was nervous, she did not stay a minute without doing a few things.

Today it was the dusting of chandeliers. There were two in the house; one in her room and another in the living-room. The chandeliers had a modern design, but remained chandeliers all the same. The chandelier in her bedroom was white with gold color on the tip. At least it was stacked over the bed, so she just had to climb on the bed and get on tiptoe to reach it. She grimaced and coughed because of the falling dust.

"Argh fuck!" Steve was leaning in front of the door and looking at her without noticing. She wore a white t-shirt with overalls in a green skirt that he found pretty tight on her. Her hair was in a long braid that fell on her back. "Fuck this fucking crap duster."

"My ears are bleeding, Barbie." He laughed, his arms folded as he watched her struggling to dust off the chandelier that was tangling.

"Are the girls sleeping?"

"Yeah, if I can call that sleeping."

Rose chuckled, "what did they do?"

"They danced, looking at them dancing in their tutu was too cute."

"I'm sure it's Izzie who started this tutu thing."

"I also think that," he walked to the bed, "you know you don't have to do that. I didn't see you sit down for a minute since I came back. You should rest a little. Yesterday you had a fever. "

"I'm-arghh this dust," she coughed, "it's annoying, it annoys me!" She groaned in anger.

"Uhm, what's wrong again, Barbie?" He said with a mocking tone. Recent Rose's mood swings were rather amusing. She could just as easily get angry because her cup of chocolate was not hot in the same way she got angry when Stevenson broke something in the house.

"I'm not pissed. I'm good. I'm literally jumping for joy right now." The sarcasm overflowed her declaration and he laughed again. "Can you stop making fun of me? You always do that and it annoys me."

"Before it made you laugh."

"Well now that- argh dust."

"Can you get out of there a minute? The chandelier pitches a bit too much."

"I don't go down until it's clean."

"Stop cleaning."

"It will not be clean if I stop cleaning it."

"But you're not-"

"STEVEN!"

"Ok ok," he laughed loudly as he raised his hands, "I did not say anything. I said nothing." He knelt down on the bed, just in front of her to have a beautiful view of her curved legs. "Where did you go dressed like that?"

"What- Oh uhm I went to drop your son to karate."

"Dressed like that?"

Rose stopped dusting and crossed her arms, "you talk like I'm wearing something sexy."

"You're wearing a pretty t-shirt without bra ... Again, and a tight skirt."

"It's not tight. Are you saying I gained weight?"

"Uh no just your thighs are ... Uhm more uh." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Ok look," he lifted her tight skirt a little hardly on her thighs, "you see it's tight and look, it doesn't want to pass your ass."

"Captain, you're digging your grave very slowly."

"Really?" He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"Really."

"There's no reason because I love your ass."

"Really?"

"Really," he answered, lowering her panties, and she lifted each foot to let him remove it. She prayed silently for not thinking about Bucky this time while he was going to touch her. She would not take long to deny him sex otherwise he would suspect something. "And I like that too ... Your yummy pussy."

"OH MY- STEVE!" He lifted her with her legs around his neck to rest them on his shoulders. His head was nestled between her legs, and he was beginning to suck her. Rose bit her lower lip and moaned. "Damn it! Steve ... Mmm." Rose let herself go to the sensations of his tongue on her. How his tongue turned on her clitoris, how he sucked her bud like it was the most delicate thing in the world. She gripped the chandelier with her hands, and groaned again with her eyes closed. It was better with her eyes closed, she imagined Bucky doing that to her. She imagined his metal hand leaving bruises on her hips and she imagined his beard tickling her pussy. Steve was going faster and she moaned louder. Then she opened her eyes to see Steve's head between her legs, she was wet now and it was so good. "Steve ... I'm going to- I'm going to- Oooh baby."

An incommensurable wave of pleasure washed inside her and she exploded into a long moan. The chandelier was about to fall while Rose was pulling on it as if she were climbing a rope.

"Ahhh," she shouted with her eyes closed as she fell on the bed. She waited for the chandelier to fall on her head, but nothing came. Rose opened one eye then the other. Steve was lying on her and looked at her with a smile on her lips. "Ooh are you hurt? The chandelier fell on you right?"

"Yes, it fell on my back. I told you this thing was tangling."

"You protected me."

"Yeah, I'm very fast."

"Why you're so nice to me?"

"Cause you're my wife and I deeply love you."

"I love you too."

"You know I was thinking of something."

"What?"

"Maybe... you were pregnant."

"No I'm not." She said quickly. "I can not. It's not possible." Rose said harshly.

"Ok ok I was just wondering ..."

"No I'm not."

"Alright, I'm going to clean myself up." He stood up and the chandelier fell on the ground in a great noise. "Don't come down from the bed, Rose. There's glass everywhere, I come back," he said as he left the room.

He didn't need to say it. Rose was not going to move anyway. The foundations of her denial of pregnancy fell gently to pieces.

"I can not ... I can not be pregnant ... No I can not."


	25. You're not alone

Rose needed to be sure. The uncertainty about the situation was becoming too heavy. She bought two pregnancy tests to finally know if her suspicions were true. The children were playing in their park in their bedroom. She made sure that they had enough stuff to play with to have enough time in the bathroom before any of them feel the urge to cry.

She read the instruction sheet from one of the boxes as if it were the first time she used it. She was too stressed. Her hands shook as she held the blue tube. Once she was sure what she had to do, she peeled on the end of the tubes to make sure they had the same answer and then waited for the three long minutes in front of the mirror in the bathroom. When Rose looked at the result, her breath fell and she burst into tears. She was pregnant, pregnant with Bucky's child.

"Why? Why? Why?" She wept and looked at herself in the mirror. The tears flowed on her brown cheeks and her eyes turned red. She put a hand on her mouth and let out a sob. "Why..."

She was crying alone for several minutes in the bathroom in front of both positive test. Rose took her phone on the sink and scanned the numbers of her repertoire, there were not many numbers. Then she fell on Bucky's number, in his ID photo he was playing soccer with Stevenson in the garden. She thought that maybe she should tell him; she didn't know what to do with this news. She felt as uncertain as when she had learned that she was pregnant of Stevenson and she had to tell Thomas.

Rose rested her phone, took a hold of inspiration, and washed her face with ice water before wiping her face. Then she reached for her phone and called Bucky. She had to be strong, as strong as when she was alone in Lagos.

"I must be strong." She said to herself.

"Hi."

"Uh Hi ... Am I on Bucky's phone?"

"Bucky?" A woman asked.

"James Barnes."

"Oh, I didn't know he was called Bucky." The woman giggled.

"Where ... Where is he?"

"In the shower, after-"

Rose hung up the phone in shock. She looked up at the mirror and found herself pathetic. She didn't have the courage to confess to Steve she was cheating, and now she was pregnant with his best friend's child who lived his life elsewhere with another woman.

Steve was at the Stark Tower, so she had no one to talk to. Then she remembered she could not talk to Steve because it was not his child. This child was not Steve's child, but Bucky's. This man she loved while she was married to his best friend and mother of three children. Rose was struggling to keep the phone in her hand as she trembled. It was too much, too much for her. Rose was searching again in her repertoire and clicked on the number of the only person she considered a friend.

"Laura? Hi, It's Rose." She said in a trembling voice.

"Hey Rose! I didn't-"

"You're the only person who is closer to a friend for me and ... I need your help ... I'm ... I need ... I'm ..."

"Rose? Are you ok?"

"I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm definitely not ok."

Laura sat down on a chair, a little worried, "What's happened, Rose? Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh ... It's a good news. Isn't it?"

"No. It's not. It's not good news all."

"Why?" Laura asked softly.

"I can not talk about that on the phone, but I need your help."

"Tell me what do you need."

"I know Clint is coming to the Stark tower, could you ... Come with him? I know you have the kids, and he'll probably ask you why you'd come to New York while you're safe in Canada, I know I ask a lot but- "

"I will come."

Rose smiled, "you gonna come?"

"Yes, listen I do not know what's wrong, and I want to help you. I'll come to New York, plus the kids want to see Iron Man again. Nate will be delighted to see little Stevy again too."

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"No of course not. It will be like a holiday."

"Thank you Laura, I don't know who to talk to."

"It's okay. I do not have a lot of friends here in Toronto. I'm trying to make some but women look so boring."

"I feel the same way too. Since I've been here, I have not made any friends. You're the only one I really know and I really appreciate you."

"I appreciate you too, Rose. We need to talk more often."

"Yeah, I would like that." Rose said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Rose did not say anything anymore but Laura could hear her crying on the line, "Rose, tell me what's wrong. Is it the baby?"

"I didn't think I could get pregnant. I swear I didn't wait for him now he's there and I want to ... I want to have an abortion."

"You want to have an abortion?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure of that decision?"

Rose looked at herself again in the mirror and nodded, "Yes."

"And Steve-"

"He doesn't know."

"Rose ... Steve loves children, this is great news. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news. Maybe you should talk to him about that."

"I can not tell him."

"Ok... "

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should not have bothered you with my problems."

"You can talk to me. The circle of married women with SHIELD super-agents is quite small, so you do not have too much choice. I'm your girl, you can count on me."

Rose laughed in spite of herself, "Yes, we are special."

"Oh God, Yes we are. Plus we have three children. No kidding we are superheroes too. Give it time. ... Just think about this before doing something you're gonna regret. You survived a lot, so you'll survive it no matter what the problem. "

"Yeah, thank you, Laura."

"Clint's coming tonight, and I'll be with him. See you tonight, and we will talk about it okay?"

"OK."

"See you."

"See you."

* * *

Laura came to New York City in the evening as promised. She came with her children in Rogers's in Brooklyn and Clint went to the Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers. Rose was happy to see Laura. She was like a breath of fresh air as she felt suffocated. The children played with the twins, Stevenson, and Nate. All of them were playing in the garden.

Rose did not tell her about her infidelity, but she told her about her desire for abortion. Laura confessed that she too wanted to abort her first pregnancy because of the dangerous life Clint led, but he did everything to dissuade her. Now she doesn't regret anything. Clint made every effort to have them live a normal and safe life, and she could not be happier. Laura didn't want to judge Rose, even though she didn't know all the details, she gave her advice on what she knew about the subject. Rose seemed certain of her decision. Laura tried to dig to find out more, but Rose didn't tell her.

When Clint came to look for his wife, he was glad to see Rose even though she looked a little pale in his opinion. Laura insisted on taking Rose's children for a sleepover at the Stark Tower. Rose needed to think seriously about her decision. She would not be the only one involved in this story. She had to think of herself, but also of her family. Rose had not even said yes when Stevenson was already hopping in all directions.

When they left the house, it seemed empty. In addition, Steve will not return soon, so she had plenty of time to think. So, she thought. All night long she was sick with nausea and a fever, but didn't tell anyone.

The next day she awoke with difficulty and got out of bed with sore limbs. Everything told her to go back to bed and sleep, but she could not. She felt the need to do it, that maybe over time everything would become normal between her and Steve. That this story of cheating would only be a distant memory. She loved Steve, so she just had to stop loving Bucky. This baby complicated things that were already complicated, she thought. That's why she had to do it.

The appointment with the gynecologist happened exactly as she thought. Except she had not anticipated the feelings she felt by holding her baby's ultrasound. She put it quickly in her bag and listened to the advice from the doctor. Rose told him she wanted to have an abortion, and the doctor didn't ask her about her motivations. He gave her a leaflet from a specialist clinic to make an appointment for a drug-induced abortion. A quick call, and the appointment was the same day at 2 pm.

When she left her appointment with the gynecologist, she didn't want to go home. So she went to the clinic and waited in front of the building. She left several voice messages for Bucky where she told him to call her, but he was unreachable. She was afraid of making the wrong decision; she was afraid of making a mistake. 2pm rang and it was time to go.

The atmosphere in the waiting room was icy. Rose was tense and held the small picture of her baby's ultrasound in one hand. A kind nurse called her name: Rogers, Rose. And panic gained her, shivers ran through her body, and everything seemed to tremble around her.

She thought of Ava's laughter, Izzie, and Stevenson. She wondered if she had aborted, she would never have known that. And Steve, who seems to be filled by watching them grow. Bucky, she was going to deprive Bucky of his child. She said she wanted him to be happy, but she was going to abort his baby without him knowing. Rose felt ashamed, upset. The nurse was repeating her name, and Rose felt incapable of deciding anything.

* * *

A shadow walked on the roof of the Rogers' house. Bucky went through the fire escape to get down to one of the windows in Rose's bedroom. He had the house keys, but he didn't want to risk waking her through the front door. He just wanted to know if she was okay. After her many attempts to reach him, he listened to her voice messages forty minutes ago, and he didn't remember being so afraid since she and Steve got married.

The white curtains fluttered when he opened the window and slipped inside Rose's bedroom. The night light was on. She was sleeping on the bed in a fetal position, clutching her stomach. Bucky sighed and walked over to the bed. He wore his combat outfit with his black mask that covered his nose and his mouth. He didn't want to come like that, but he had no choice; he had to know if she was okay. She seemed panicked, so he had to make sure she was fine and maybe call her when he was back in the helicarrier to find out what she wanted to tell him.

Several medications were on the bedside table along with a black and white photograph that he found strangely familiar. He barely had time to get close enough to see that photo when Rose moaned uncomfortably and turned in the bed. She opened her eyes, inhaled deeply, and wiped her nose before turning into the sheets. Rose looked lazily around her. The change of smell in the room was obvious to her, but there was no one else. She rested her head and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Her gentle, calm breathing comforted him as he came out of the shadows from the corner of the room. He took the time to look at her from afar, her body asleep in the tangled sheets. She was wearing a pink spaghetti straps top and a black yoga pants. Her top shoulder straps fell on her shoulders carelessly, her curly hair was falling on her face, and he could see her regular blast raise a few locks. She was pale and looked vulnerable. He just wanted to lie down beside her and tell her he was there. Tell her that he didn't want to leave her, but he had to keep the distance with her to stifle this desire to be with her all the time.

Stealthily, he approached the bed, and pushed a few locks of hair off her face. He felt confused when he saw the dried tears in the corner of her eyes. Rose had cried, and he didn't know why. Suddenly, he felt bad for her. Maybe she had confessed everything to Steve and it had gone bad. The guilt hit him by imagining Steve screaming after her without him being there to also assume the share of the fault. It was his fault, he thought. They would never have had sexual intercourse if he had not placed her at the foot of the wall. If he had managed to keep his emotions turned off, if he had continued to resist his irrepressible urge to dive his penis deep inside her and fill her with all he had. Her body was his sin, and he had faintly succumbed to his sin without even thinking of wearing protection.

Bucky's black glance stooped on her bosom, her nipples still erect, which he remembered vaguely titillating. What shame for him that he made love to her while she was still dressed. He wanted to do so much more; he would have liked to make love to her naked with her wearing a garter belt and sticking that had made him crazy with desire. As he looked at her frail body, he didn't regret the act, but how it had happened. How she had burst into tears after he released his charge in her. He would have wanted it to be different. He would have wanted to try several positions. He would have liked to discover her wonderful body in every conceivable way until she was too weak to stand up or too numb to walk straight.

"Honey ..." He whispered. "I wish it was different." Bucky licked his dry lips.

He wanted her, wanted to love her and cherish her, but Steve was already doing this work. His jaw stiffened, and he stepped back. He had almost forgotten the intriguing photograph when he saw Rose move back into her sleep. Then his eyes settled on the bedside table. He walked slowly to the small brown wooden table and leaned over to take the photograph. It was an ultrasound, a baby. The image was not clear, but he could distinguish the head, the hands, and the feet. The ultrasound was dated todays date. He scraped his throat that was suddenly dry without worrying no more about the noise he was making. He turned the picture over and read a different writing from Rose's.

_First trimester first trimester ultrasound_

_15mm_

_The heart of the baby beats very quickly, possible cause of stress of the mother_

_Cervical smear of control and blood balance_

_Prescription of treatment for nausea and fever_

His face expression twisted into misunderstanding by rereading the doctor's notes several times. Then prospectus attracted his attention, a prospectus from a specialized clinic. He held the ultrasound of the baby in one hand and the prospectus in the other. His throat squeezed in realization, and he felt the cogs of his mechanical arm squeak. Bucky tensed in his standing position, breathing quickly through his mask while his arm continued to squeak. He held the prospectus and crumpled the paper in his hand. Bucky needed to sit down so he did. He could not get over it. He didn't want to believe it. Either she was pregnant with Steve and the news was shocking or she was pregnant with his child and the news was even more shocking. What shocked him most was the prospectus about the abortion clinic. He turned and put a knee on the bed to look better at Rose. Her hand had not left her lower abdomen.

"What have you done?" He whispered. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He shouted.

Rose awoke with a start. All she saw was a man with black smeared eyes wearing a black mask on his face. Her first reflex was to jump on the bed to reach the bedside table and take the weapon that was in the third drawer, but she didn't have time as Bucky was holding her hard by the waist.

"NO NO LET ME GO ! LET ME GO!"

"Rose? Rose?" Bucky tacked her on the back on the bed. She was beginning to struggle with him to free her.

"Let me go! HELPP-"

Bucky put his right hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming, but she continued to struggle relentlessly. He took off his mask quickly and threw it on the bed. "Damn it, it's me. It's me! It's Bucky!" Rose gasped on seeing that it was him and closed her eyes with relief, "I know ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." He pulled his hand off her mouth and she licked her lips trembling.

"Bucky ..."

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." He sat down, "I saw the baby's ultrasound and-"

"You saw the baby's ultrasound?" Rose also sat slowly in the middle of the bed with her leg in a lotus form. Bucky nodded. The black around his eyes highlighted his deep blue eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a killer except that his expression seemed confused and shocked.

"Who is the father?"

Rose smiled bitterly, "I guess it's normal that you ask me that. I mean that's what I get when I sleep with someone other than my husband. It doesn't matter who is father."

"Did you ... Did you keep the baby? Are you still pregnant? I mean did you- "

"Why? Don't you want this baby? You don't want me to have him?" She asked with a wounded look.

"No ... NO, GOD, NO. I'm just ... I don't know if I can be a father. I thought ... You were taking the pill."

"Your little soldiers decided to soak me in was a 4% chance that I would get pregnant under contraception and I got pregnant all the same, so... I don't know."

"The baby ... Is mine?"

"I have not slept with Steve since... Since we did it and before that I had not slept with him the weeks before. Our sex life is not as regular as you think. I don't dismiss my legs every day as you think. "

"What are you talking about, babydoll?" He asked in astonishment, "It's okay for you to have sex with Steve. I can not say anything about it. If you had slept with him after we had done it, I would not have judged you either. "

"I did not sleep with him. I could not."

"Alright, Babydoll... The baby is mine then." Rose nodded and then lowered her head to play with her fingers. Bucky was trying to keep his calm, but it was tough. He knew she hated when someone shouted at her, so he tried to talk as calmly as possible. "Why this thing about abortion?"

"I was panicking and I was afraid and I was anxious and there was that voice of Doctor Faustus in my head telling me to kill myself because I'm a complete failure. I tried to call you, but you were never available. "

"I was in field training with the recruits." He answered softly, looking for her eyes, but she did not raise her head.

"Well, that's bad. Because I was in this bloody clinic. I was wearing this bloody dress and all I thought was where the hell you were and why you were not there with me."

"Rose-"

"I felt guilty and afraid. I was wondering about my life and the life of this child if I kept him. I know it is not the fault of the baby, he didn't think do anything. It's your fault, my fault. I didn't even want to admit that I was pregnant, and then Steve asked me if I was pregnant as if it were obvious to the whole world and I did the test and ... It was positive, so I called you that day, but your girlfriend answered for you. "

"My girlfriend? Who the hell you're talking about?"

Rose raised her head with her hard eyes on his, "don't you dare lie to me Bucky. I swear I will take the gun in the drawer to shoot you."

"I'm not lying, Jesus! I just don't know who's the hell you're talking about."

"Yesterday I called you and a woman responded, said you were in the shower."

"Babydoll, I was in the locker room, so I had to leave my phone on the floor or I don't know. There's nobody else except you."

"I can smell her on you. I smelled that horrible smell as soon as you got back in. Stop lying to me, Bucky."

"There is no one else and that smell that you feel, that I clearly don't, I don't know to whom it belongs."

"You're gonna tell me you don't sleep with Natasha?"

"I don't sleep with her anymore."

"But you did. Do you like her? Do you love her? I should abort to make life easier for everyone."

"You did not ... You're still ..."

Rose lowered her head and released a feverish breath, "I could not do it. If I managed to face the judgment of the people around me when I was pregnant with Stevenson, then it means I can do the same for this baby. I want to fight for him too. "

"You will keep the baby..." Buck said speechless.

"Bucky?"

"Yes."

"Go away."

"Why? What? What did I say wrong?"

"Go and join your girl."

"How many times have I told you there's nobody else."

"You lie, you lie," Rose shook her head, "you don't want this baby." Bucky could not stay away from her, he closed the space between them to put her on the bed, "let me go! Let go!" He took her wrists to put them on the bed as well. Their faces were a few inches apart while he was tucked between her legs.

"Now you're gonna stay calm and you're gonna listen to me." Bucky growled, his eyes frightened her. She nodded frantically as she breathed quickly. "It's our baby. Our baby, goddamit. Could I have a moment to digest this news? I am an assassin who has undergone brainwashing and kept frozen throughout the decades. I'm far from the right father. Rose, you're pregnant with my baby. We will have a baby and I'm ... I don't know."

"Would you... Want me to abort this baby? I can't do it but... I'm not sure of anything anyway."

"I want this baby."

"You want him?"

"Yes, I want you to keep him. Yeah. Fuck, Yes. I'm sure I want it. I love you."

"I love you too, Bucky."

Bucky put a chaste kiss on her lips, then another and another until Rose smiled between kisses.

"You go nowhere, babydoll."

"Your baby doesn't give me any force to move from my bed anyway. He does not want me to move. Literally."

"You're burning with fever," he frowned by putting a hand on her forehead. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Steve doesn't know about the baby. He knows nothing."

"I know. Honey, we're talking about you. Why are you alone here, where are the kids? And Stevie?"

"At the Stark Tower."

"He would not have left you alone in this state."

"I wanted to be alone."

"But you're sick, babydoll."

"I know he's going to get a divorce, Bucky. I know our marriage will not stand up to that. It's too much, plus I want to be with you every time, so badly."

"How badly?" He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"Badly."

"No matter the path, there's no turning back anymore. I'll stay with you and our baby."

"Our baby?"

"Yes, Fuck Yeah, our baby. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you. Fuck off everybody, I'm going to be a father. Even if I'm a Killer with a metal arm and that I would probably make a bad father... I want to try this quiet life, with you. "

"You really want me to keep then baby then ..."

"Yeah Rose, I want it. I want to be there every moment of your pregnancy, I want to touch your belly when the baby will begin to move. In fact I want to be here for all your appointments at the doctor, everything. Don't laugh, I'm not kidding." Rose blushed as she lowered her head to one side shyly. "I love you, Rose. I can not believe it." Bucky smiled brightly as she watched her blush. A rare dazed smile on the face of the Winter Soldier. "You're bearing my child, Oh God! It's ... It's fantastic, but it's time to eat and take your medication."

"After you go take a shower, this flagrance is horrible. It's a fucking feminine fragrance. I don't know who rubbed her body on yours, but this flagrance is horrible."

"A shower then I make you porridge."

"Porridge?"

"Yes, I remember a pregnant woman in my building in the forties, loved it. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Okay ..."

He kissed her again more passionately, but Rose broke the kiss.

"You want me to go take a shower, don't you?"

"Yeah, this flagrance is horrible."

"At your orders, Ma'am."

* * *

**Please leave me a review. It means a lot to know how you feel about the chap.**


	26. The cold light of truth

Bucky had spent the evening taking care of Rose. He fed her porridge, and he made sure that she swallowed all her medicine. It was quite amusing to see because she was sulking by doing the same pouting face when her children sulked at eating vegetables. They stayed in the living room on the sofa, tightly held in each other's arms under a warm plaid. It was not really cold, but Rose was cold. She wanted cuddles, so Bucky went under the plaid with her. She watched a reality show that Bucky found absolutely stupid and Rose laughed with him. It was just the two of them, no Steve, no kids, just them enjoying a television show under a hot plaid.

Knowing that she was pregnant with his baby was delighting him more and more. It was like a flashing spot that was getting more and more bright in his head. He found himself laughing for no apparent reason just because he wanted to. Just because the twists and turns of life were often funny. Bucky looked at Rose with covetousness, but also with love. She was beautiful and slept in peace in his arms, often moaned as if she were in the most comfortable place in the world.

It was getting late and he lifted her to take her to bed in his room. He extinguished the lights of the house and went to lie down by her side. Bucky found her adorable in the things she did: her way of hanging on to him, fondling his hair gently with her fingertips, and her way of moaning when his cold metal hand touched her warm naked skin. He loved to caress the plump brown flesh of her butt, her hips, and her back. He even had fun burying his head between her small perfect round breasts and grunting loudly just to bug her. Then when she sulked, his voice became soft and tender as he kissed her throat. He slept so peacefully that he had not even heard Rose call him in the middle of the night because she wanted to munch something. He could not help laughing when she told him she wanted to eat pickles. Quite bizarre because he remembered she did not really like pickles. More bizarre still, she swallowed the whole box in front of him when it was 4 am. He mocked her so much that he had tears in his eyes because of too much laughter. Bucky had never had this kind of evening with Rose. In fact he had never had that kind of evening with anyone.

He had told her he loved her, but what he had not confessed to her was that she was the first woman he really loved. Steve's first love was Peggy Carter; Bucky's first love was Rose Ayotunde

* * *

Even though Bucky wanted to stay with her in bed the next morning, he had to go to the base. At least to give a class or two and come back after. Rose had wanted to walk in Central Park in the meantime as the day was beautiful and sunny. Bucky dropped her off there before leaving for a nearby SHIELD base to use a Quinjet. Rose wanted to enjoy this day off from all over the world and walk into the beautiful New York Park. After the night spent with Bucky, the future looked less sad, less black. Even if it remained the great ordeal to admit everything to Steve, at least she was not alone in this situation. At least Bucky would be there for her, and it was something she was grateful for.

When Rose told Laura that she no longer wanted to have an abortion, she practically screamed for joy on the phone, which made Rose laugh. The children were all right and played to destroy all that made Tony grumpy. Rose would get them in the evening. Two days away from her children became a bit difficult to bear. She wanted her family back together. She wanted her home sweating happiness like before, and she wished the new baby could be part of that happiness.

Central Park was beautiful in spring. Rose admired the bushes that bloomed magically. The lawns were bright green bright, and everything looked beautiful and clean. Rose felt good; she felt better because she was starting to accept that she was pregnant with Bucky while she was married to Steve. Her sadness was flying away; she felt free and light. A strange feeling when she had not spoken to Steve yet. Her hormones made the roller coaster, but she knew that Bucky had something to do with her good mood.

Is it possible to love two people at the same time? No matter how she turned this question into her head, the only answer that came to her was 'yes'. She loved Bucky and Steve. Not in the same way, but she loved them and did not want to live without one. This brief moment of peace where she seemed to have both was gratifying for her moral. Rose enjoyed a walk alone in Central Park and even went for a walk in Time Square. She was like an excited tourist in the big apple. She took pictures of everything she saw.

When she passed a baby clothing store, she smiled to herself and walked into the store. She completely cracked on cute blue slippers like the ones she bought when she was pregnant with Stevenson. Rose didn't know why, but when she visualized this baby, she thought of a boy. A boy who would surely have the same blue eyes as Bucky, his same authoritative chin, the same long black hair, and maybe his beautiful nose. She stroked the blue booties dreamily with a smile on her lips until a saleswoman came to her. Rose did not know she had tears in her eyes until she felt a tear fall on her cheek.

* * *

Rose came home late in the afternoon. She opened the front door and closed it behind herself. Then placed the small bag filled with baby items at the bottom of the wardrobe right next to the front door where there was placed umbrellas, coats, and rain boots. She crouched to remove her lace-up boots and straightened up to walk in socks in the house. She put her keys on the small fish-shaped pot, her leather shoulder bag on the kitchen island, and sighed as she watched the open kitchen and the large empty lounge.

She took the elastic of her wrist and tied her hair in a high bun bringing attention to her violet asgardian pendant that went well with her purple sweater. Rose decided that she would arrange the mess in the children's room before they came to ruin everything. Rose walked, humming, to her room before passing by that of the children. She opened the door, and she found Steve sitting on the bed holding her baby's echography and the prospectus of the abortion clinic. Rose cursed herself for not having thrown them or hidden them. She didn't think he would come home so soon. In fact, she hadn't thought of the consequences if Steve found this picture. She felt so light that the worries of her cheating seemed far away, but they were not.

Steve looked up at her, and she felt petrified. Rose's heart ran in her chest. She took a step back because of Steve's intense gaze.

"You're pregnant, but you aborted without telling me." He said more than asked. Rose could not speak. Where to start? where to tell the truth? She had not expected it like that. Bucky had to be there, and they would talk calmly as three sitting on the couch, but here it was unexpected. "Answer me, Rose. ANSWER ME!"

"Do not yell, Steve." She said softly.

"So, answer me. Have you aborted our child?"

"What?"

"ANSWER ME FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Stop yelling, please."

"Then answer me. Did you abort?"

"Steve, could you put that picture on the bed," she jumped in answering.

"What is this? I don't understand."

"I wanted to do it, but I changed my mind."

"I don't want to yell, but I can not help it if you keep looking at me with these eyes as if I were crazy. These papers are well in my hand, so I advise you to explain what's going on here and quickly."

"Steve? Maybe we could talk in the evening when Bucky is here."

"Bucky? ROSE! ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE."

"Do not yell at me. I hate when you do that." She passed by him to stand in front of the window.

"Why do you want to do this? I know you don't want other children now, but why choose such a drastic solution without even telling me about it? Tell me!"

"I, uhm, it's complicated, Steve." She was biting her lower lip, anxious about how she was going to tell him the truth.

"Then tell me what I need to know. I'm back from mission and I find my house empty. My children are at Tony's, and you're nowhere to be found. I'd like you to explain what's going on. " Steve approached her from behind and touched her shoulder to turn her around. "I want to know what's going on."

"I needed to be alone, and I was sick. Pregnancy makes me sick and- "

"Wait you were sick?" He said by cradling her cheek. "You're better?"

"Yes ... I'm better. Bucky was there to help me."

"Alright, why did you want to have an abortion without first talking to me? I'm your husband, you can not make that decision without us talking about it."

"It is complicated."

Steve released his hand and contracted his jaw, "you keep telling me that, yet you don't enlighten me more than that. I still don't understand you. I always showed you that I wanted lots of children. I want everything from you Rose. I don't know what motivated you to think about doing that. "

"Steve..." She pleaded with her sad eyes, but he wanted the truth.

"Tell me why you want to abort, Rose."

"Steve... It's complicated."

"Oh my God, Rose I'm tired. TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"THE BABY IS NOT YOURS... Oh My God!" She was panting, "The baby ... I didn't know what to do, and I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid- "

"What are you trying tell me?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. I knew you'd be angry with me, and you'd like to leave me. I didn't want you to leave me," Rose said stammering in front of Steve's staying impassive before her, "I was afraid so I wanted to abort, but after I thought of our children. I wanted to give this life to my baby even if he is not yours."

"You cheated on me?"

"Steve..." He laughed bitterly as he put his hands on his head. "I'm sorry, Steve. We can talk about that, all three of us. Bucky will be there tonight, we could talk, and everything will work out. "

"Bucky... Bucky... Bucky." He whispered in a low voice, then opened his eyes wide and turned slowly to look at Rose. She trembled in her black gown. "You cheated me with Bucky? My Bucky?" He took menacing steps towards her, and she stepped back in fear until her back tapped the window. "No I can not believe it. You can not be so cruel."

"Steve," she cried, "I'm sorry."

"So, you sleep with him under my house and you let him get you pregnant? Did you fuck on our bed? How long did you fuck with him? Oh, I know it was when I had my tiny body." Rose shook her head silently crying. "When you said you loved me, when you said you loved my body even if I didn't have muscle, it was all lies?"

"Steve... I swear I-"

"You made a whole lot of drama because I kept pictures of Peggy while you were fucking right and left. Now you're pregnant with a fucking bastard. "

"My child is not a bastard. I forbid you to say that. I forbid you to treat me as if I were a drag."

"YOU CHEAT ON ME AND GOT PREGNANT BY MY BEST FRIEND."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I love him."

"You love Bucky?"

"Yes..."

"How could you be so cruel? How in hell?" He asked with disgust.

"But I love you too Steve. I love you too." She said softly. Steve groaned and punched the window behind her making it breaks into a thousand pieces of glass. Rose fell to the ground covering her head with both hands as the glass debris fell around her.

"You're a liar."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated crouching on the floor.

"You're disgusting." He turned to leave.

"STEVE!" She ran after him, "NO. NO, DON'T GO! I BEG YOU! BABY!?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME," he pushed her violently on the floor and she fell to the ground. Rose wept, rising painfully. He felt instantly guilty for pushing her, "I'm sorry I pushed you. I didn't- uh you-"

"AHNF!" She held her belly in pain.

"Rose?" Steve hurried to her, "Rose? Did I hurt you, Rose?"

"Take me to the hospital, please. I-AAAAH!"

"Yes, yes, calm down." He put his arms under her legs and she put her arms around his neck. He carried her out while she silently cried because of the dull pain in her lower abdomen.

* * *

Bucky ran as fast as he could into the corridors of the hospital to get to Rose's room. He didn't care about the people he was shoving, he had to find Rose. He stopped running when he saw Steve standing in the hallway in front of Rose's door.

"Steve?"

"Damn it! Buck, how could you do that?"

"Where is Rose?"

"She's lying in the room; she's fine."

"I swear, Stevie, if you hurt her-" Bucky threatened.

"How could you dare accuse me of that? She's my wife. I would not hurt her."

"Why is she there then? Why did I get a call from a bloody nurse who informed me that Rose was hospitalized because of a bad fall? Fuck, Steve, we all know what a bad fall means. If I go in this room and I see that you have laid your hands on her, I swear that I don't answer for what I would do to you. "

"I didn't hit her."

"Why the fuck is she doing here then?"

"Because of the baby ... Your baby, the baby she had."

Bucky looked at Steve panting, "Why are you talking in the past, Stevie? What happened?"

"She had a miscarriage."

"No." Bucky grunted.

"She touched me, and I pushed her. I didn't want to hurt her. You know me Buck. I couldn't hurt her like that. She fell and I don't know, but she started to have pain then. I didn't know. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't hurt her."

"No," Bucky's voice was breaking in pain.

"I am... Sorry about that."

Bucky took a deep breath; he had to be strong for her. "I'll go see her," He stated, quickly walking toward the door.

"How could you betray me like this, Buck?"

"Betray you?" He turned with a black look, "Betray you? I LOVE HER! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I EVER LOVED. "

"She's my wife and you're my best friend. You can't just do that and pretend it doesn't mean a thing."

"I had to live with her every day knowing that she will never be mine. I saw her first in her wedding gown, and I knew she would never be my wife. I raised your children like mine when I knew they would never be my children. I lived in your life without living mine because I wanted to be near to you. I rejected my feelings for Rose because I didn't want to hurt you, but it was a FUCKING mistake."

"She's my wife ..."

"You're my best friend, Stevie, but now I'm gonna fight for her even if I have to fight with you for that. I'm tired to make things for you. I'm tired, and I want her too. I want to be selfish too. I need her, Steve. I need her more than everybody in this damn life. Even if I need you too, I will be with her with consent or not."

"BUCKY, SHE'S MY WIFE."

"I don't give a damn fuck," Bucky said very slowly as he approached Steve.

"Guys..." Steve and Bucky turned their heads to see Rose standing in front of the bedroom door. She had some plasters on her hands, but no bruises. Each naked part of her body passed through the meticulous analysis of Bucky's gaze. She had nothing wrong physically, but psychologically, he dared not imagine what she felt. "I want to go home. I don't want to stay here."

"Rose ..." Bucky said tears in his eyes. She raised her hand to stop him.

"I shed enough tears, and I'm tired. I just want to go home and take a bath."

Bucky nodded. He held out his hand to touch her hand, but she flinched away. She looked up to meet the Bucky's wounded look. She knew that he was also suffering from the loss of the baby, but she didn't want any of them to touch her. The three walked in silence to the hospital parking lot. They stepped into Steve's car. Rose behind while Steve was driving the car with Bucky beside him. The drive to the house was quiet. Bucky was looking at Rose through the rear-view mirror; her face was pale with bags under her eyes. She seemed empty of all feelings, a little like when Hydra was wiping his memory. Rose looked at the landscape without really looking at it. He did not want to think about the lost baby; it was too sad. He was thinking about Rose and what he had to do to give her a smile. Steve was torn between guilt and anger. He blamed them so much on one side, but wanted to help them pass the loss of the baby. He knew that Rose was sad, but he didn't want to talk to her. The wound of her cheating was still open and bloody in his heart.

After dropping them off at home, he left without saying where he was going. leaving them both. Rose ran up to her room and locked up before Bucky could say anything. He sat on the floor in front of her bedroom door with elbows resting on his knees. He stared at the door, and a tear ran down his cheek because of the baby he will never see.

* * *

Rose wondered briefly if the previous night had only been a dream. Her body, however, promptly let her know that everything was real. The medicines on her bedside table she had to take to avoid infections. Everything was a reminder of what happened. The broken glass was still there on the floor. The ultrasound of the baby thrown to the ground where Steve had left it. Even the crumpled flyer was on the floor. Rose had not touched anything the day before. She just took a quick shower to wipe the blood and lay straight with thick clothes.

Rose got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror and then stood up. Rose looked down at the plasters on her hands. Then looked up at her reflection. She took a towel and wiped her face. Rose walked out of the bathroom then into the bedroom without humming or without even looking for Bucky or Steve. Bucky was sitting at the kitchen island and waited for Rose to come and eat th breakfast with him, but she didn't even look at him. She went to level the front door, opened the shoe cabinet, and took the small bag of baby slippers she had bought the day before. Then she closed the door and went back again, ignoring Bucky's calls. Once in her bedroom, she closed the door behind her. Bucky was right in front and put a hand on the door before leaving for the kitchen, waiting for her to talk.

Rose entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went to open the tap of warm water and poured some bath salt into the bathtub. As the water filled the tub, she sat on the edge and opened the blue package. She smiled sadly as she took the slippers out of the box. The other slippers fell to the floor. Then her face became cold again, and she threw the baby slippers on the ground with the others.

Rose got up to undress and get into the semi-filled bathtub. She pulled her bun free, her curly hair framed her face. She put her head back to soak her hair in the water and smooth them back. Her wet hair made waves on her head as she leaned back on the bathtub. The water continued to flow from the tap while the water in the bathtub assumed a milky white color because of the bath salt. The tub was filled 5 minutes later. Rose closed the tap and closed her eyes. Silence. Just the sounds of the light waves of her bath.

A kitchen knife was there just at the edge of the bathtub. She had put it there the day before, but she didn't want to be disturbed if she used it. Grabbing the knife, Rose didn't hesitate to run the blade in a horizontal motion very deeply through her two wrists without blinking. The incisions were so deep that she could not move her hands properly. She put her hands under water and the water gradually became red. Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully, hoping never to wake up. Hoping to never have to meet Steve Rogers again.

* * *

"You're back?" Bucky asked standing on his armchair. Steve had just come back into the living room.

"Yes, she's still the woman of my life and I don't want to lose her."

"I know this feeling."

"I didn't stop turning and turning this story over and over again in my head." Steve sat down on the sofa.

"You needed a whole night for that?" Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, I needed to think."

"What did you decide then?"

"Do you remember when Tasha had asked me who would I choose between you and her if the choice presented itself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I remember saying I would pick you both. That's what I'm going to do." Steve smiled at Bucky, and Bucky returned his smile.

"Till the end of line, Pal."

"Yeah. It looks like."

" Good."

"What do you think she will say about that?"

"I guess she'll be glad you're not leaving. She was afraid you'd leave her and the kids."

"I would not do that." Steve frowned.

"I know."

"Buck, could I ask something?"

"Yeah, Stevie."

"Did you ... Did you uhm fondue when I was sick?"

Bucky chuckled, "No Pal, she was absolutely devoted to you. Even I think she craved for your skinny tiny body."

"No, I don't think so." Steve smiled, blushing.

"Really, she didn't let me do anything. She loves you, and I think she loves me too. She's not a liar. I know when a person is lying, and she never lied to me ".

"I wanted to say ... I'm sorry for your baby. I can not imagine- "

"Stop already. I don't need that. I'll be fine; I'm worried about her."

"Maybe I should not have met her that day at her university. She'd be happy right now without me, without us."

"You don't know. You can't blame yourself about something you didn't know. All lives are unpredictable. Maybe she should have died the day when her building exploded. I think you found each other, Stevie, just as I found her. You should go see her. She's wiped out."

"I think we should go see her together. She will be happy to see we are not angry with each other. All three of us should discuss how handle the situation. "

Bucky stood up to give Steve a friendly pat on the shoulder, "You're more than a friend for me. Even if I can easily beat your ass, I cannot live without you."

Steve smiled, "me too... But I'm sure I can beat your ass, jerk."

"No, you can not." Bucky said as he walked past him. Steve followed him, smiling.

* * *

Bucky was the first one to enter the bathroom with Steve following. Bucky ran up the bathtub filled with blood. He lifted Rose's naked body out of the red bath and placed her on the floor. He quickly took her pulse on her neck. She had none. Bucky's hands were always precise and fast, but now they trembled on the cold body of Rose. Steve was petrified in front of the door, tears in his eyes. He approached them, looking at her with his tearful red body no longer had the magnificent brown color she liked, her skin was pale and withered. She was in this bloody bath for hours. Her wrist were deeply wounded. Her body shook as Bucky gave her heart massages.

Time seemed to stop. The earth didn't turn anymore for them. Rose's body was lying on the bathroom floor of their house. There had been no attack or struggle just her, who committed suicide while they were a few meters away. Her eyes were closed, her lips partially opened, her head fell a little on the side, her body did not move. No breathing, no noises. The two men were kneeling before Rose's body. Steve felt like a gaping hole formed inside his heart, and Bucky knew by seeing Rose's lifeless body that she had gone with a part of him. The good one, the part of him she woke up, that part of him sleeping behind the front of the Winter Soldier.

"Rose?" Steve asked, red eyes, still pitifully sitting on the white floor of the bathroom.

Bucky stroked her hair with love and kissed her forehead.

"Я люблю тебя всей душой" (I love you with all my soul).

The Asgard's stone on her necklace that was still around her neck shone with a sparkling green and Bucky noticed it.

Bucky lifted her slack, cold, bloody body off the wet floor and then stood up with her body tightly resting in his arms. Her body hung slack, her right arm and her legs swayed as Bucky walked toward the bathroom door.

"Stevie, take the keys of the car. We're going to the Stark Tower."

"She's dead... Rose is dead." Steve spoke with his palms on his eyes as he lamented the loss of his wife. He had lost Peggy, and now he had lost Rose.

"GET YOURSELF UP!" Bucky growled. Steve turned his head towards him then lowered it before getting up from the ground. "I will not let her die."

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"Even if she's dead, I will not let her go. This pendant she was wearing was purple yesterday and now it is bright green. I know the difference because it was me who put it around her neck yesterday. I don't know what it means. I don't know if there is a chance for her to be alive, but I know that this stone is not a stone like any other. And ... If there is one chance for her to come back to me, I will take it without hesitation, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back. " Bucky said harshly. "Now get your ass together and take the keys to the car. We need to go to the Stark Tower."

"It was Thor who offered it to her."

"Then it's Thor who will tell us why this stone shines in a different color now that she's dead. He's going to help us or I will force him to do so." Bucky replied darkly before going out of the bathroom.

* * *

Rose awoke in a deserted place, an unknown place. There was a purple giant man in armor sitting on a stone chair suspended in front of her. He was big, so big. She stood and looked at her healed wrist. Then looked around her. She could see the planets around them, the stars, and the Space was in thousand different colors. Rose was naked and look at this amazing landscape with a mouth in "o".

"But...Where am I?"

"The question is... Who are you? And why are you wearing the soul gem." Thanos asked intrigued, but clearly interested.

"I must be dead. I don't understand... I was in the bathtub. The voice in my head was telling me to kill myself, so I cut my veins and everything became black and now I'm here... In the middle of nowhere, in Space. Where I am?"

"You killed yourself while wearing the Infinity stone of the soul. Don't you know the consequences of your act?"

"A... stone?" She frowned, not at all knowing what the purple giant was talking about. He looked down at her body, looking at it minutely from top to bottom. Rose felt suddenly aware that she was naked in front of him and covered her breasts and her pubis as best she could. Thanos smiled at her attempt to hide her body, which he found tempting.

"You're in Titan, and you're wearing a necklace with an Infinity stone as a pendant." He said in a grave, deep and clearly inhuman voice, but Rose could see he was amused. She released a hand to touch the pendant that shone bright green. She thought instantly of Thor as it was he who had offered her the pendant by saying it came from his planet. Now what was the link with her death? Why she was there? Where she was? Thanos watched her as she was in her thought by touching the pendant. The woman with the bronze skin was manifestly confused. "You do not know anything about Infinity Stones, do you?"

"No ... I was- I tried to- uhm I didn't realize what I was doing. I was so empty and I remember I wanted badly to kill myself. So, I did. That is unreal, it can not be real. I can not be on a planet in space in the middle of the galaxy. I'm supposed to be dead. Maybe I'm dead, and this is hell. "

Thanos smiled, "This is not hell, but it could be."

"What am I doing here?"

"What is your name, human?"

"Rose..."

"You're dead. That's your soul. The soul that the gem kept inside. Your dead body is somewhere else, somewhere I can't see you... Not yet. That stone is an Infinity stone and you used it. That's why you're here, Rose." She instinctively put her hands on her Asgard necklace without worrying about her nakedness anymore. "You, a simple human. You're in possession of something I want. Something I covet. Something I've long looked for and now here you are."

"You want this gem?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, human. I am the kind of getting easily bored."

"So I'm dead but... that gem kept my soul... Because I used it?"

"You didn't want to die. You clung to life even if you cut your veins and the gem keep you alive. This stone is more powerful than you can imagine and I need it."

Rose's eyes widened, "if I'm in the stone then I can return in my body. I can be alive again."

"Not for too long, human." Thanos bent over his throne, "I'm going to kill you and everybody around you if you do not give me the Infinity Stone."

"What do you want to do with this?"

"I have a deep, deep, deep passion for all the physical manifestations of Death." He smiled.

"I will not give it to you." Rose drew back. She was beginning to feel a sharp pain in her chest where the stone was laid. "I WILL NOT-AHHHHHHHHHHHH," a green light pierced a big hole in her chest. She felt her entrails burn while the green light was encrusted in her body. Rose cried out in agony. Her head thrown back and she opened her mouth to let out a sparkling green light before the light consumed her completely and she disappeared.

"Fine, I'll find you myself." Thanos leaned over his throne with a diabolical smile on his purple lips.

* * *

Rose's body shook to the rhythm of the thunder of Thor's hammer. When her body came back to life the lightning stopped shaking her body. Thor breathed quickly through his mouth, frowning as he watched Rose's body lying on the operating table. The Avengers were in the room. Their breath was cut off awaiting a reaction from Rose's body. The scene had a hint of deja-vu when Vision was brought to life by Thor in the same way, but Rose was not a synthezoid. She was a human, and she was Steve's wife. No one dared to say a word, and everyone looked at Rose's body lying on the white table.

After the longest seconds of Bucky and Steve's life, Rose opened her eyes abruptly. Everyone's breath was cut when she sat down slowly and everyone saw that the little green stone was now encrusted in the middle of her neck. She put her hand gently on the stone and closed her eyes, feeling something powerful inside her.

"Rose?" Steve took a step towards her. Rose looked up at him then frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked looking Steve up and down without recognizing him. Rose looked at each person in the room, each surprised and dubious face. "Who are you all?"

Bucky stepped forward, "you don't remember us?"

"No... I mean... I think I remember your voice. You told me something like Я люблю тебя всей душой."

"I love you with all my soul."

" Yes... It was you."

* * *

**Oh Damn!**


	27. Alchemy: the intimacy of a near touch

"Could you stop looking at me as if I'm a mouse in a lab? It's boring." Rose said annoyed. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads.

Dr. Banner was wearing his white coat and playing with his pen on his lips with a frown, behind Tony looked at her with a smirk, leaning against one of the beams in the examination room. Steve had his arms folded in front of himself and stood next to Tony with the same worried and puzzled look because of the complex situation. Natasha, Vision, and Thor were at the end of the room, muttering to each other. Thor wore his sparkling gold armor and held his hammer as if he were ready to smash a tank if necessary. Bucky sat, and looked at Rose with a look she could not define. Something between being terrified and wanting to terrify. When Rose turned her head towards him, his eyes shone with something even more indescribable. She found him truly seductive even though she still did not remember anything about him.

"Rose, understand that the situation may be bizarre for you," Tony began, "but I need to..."

"Oh my God, I said no!" Rose groaned loudly. Tony held thin pliers and wanted to take the beautiful green stone inlaid on her neck even though she clearly didn't want it gone.

"Ok, Rose, I just wanna..." he came up with a teasing smile, and Rose raised one hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare to approach me with this thing ... Sharp. And please stop insisting, it's the fifth time already."

"But I just want the stone," Tony said sulkily.

"You can not have it. I feel it inside of me," Rose said, touching the little green stone in the middle of her neck. Thor, Natasha, and Vision stopped talking to watch her talk. "I can't explain, but I feel it. It's as if I can reach out and touch it. " She smiled thoughtfully. Bucky clenched his fists and frowned, "it kept me alive."

"Ok. That's very sweet, but you do not remember us, any of us and it's worrying. If I just took ..." Tony strutted toward her, shaking the pliers in all directions while she rolled her eyes.

"Did you listen? You can not take it off."

"Ok, Rose," Banner said suddenly as if waking up from a trance, "what do you remember exactly?"

"I already told you. I know I died and there was this man no... this thing that had the form of a man who threatened me to have the stone and I ran away. I used the stone to get away and apparently uhm Thor –is it? " Thor smiled and nodded, "he used his hammer to resuscitate my body and here I am. Before that, I know I have three children that I lived with in Lagos and I do not know by what magic I found myself In New York City. I don't remember... How? I don't know. Uhm, about Captain America, I mean ... Steve, I don't remember my life with him, but I remember he's the father of my Twins and I remember the moment I got this ring ... And I remember what I felt when he proposed to me." Rose looked down at her wedding ring, "Then nothing... Just the black hole and I remember being in a hospital, and I know I saw him... But I just remember his voice telling me in Russian how much he loved me." She said looking at Bucky. "Everything seems to blend in my head. I have memories, but everything is mixed up." Rose sighed.

"Uhm ok ... Your memories aren't gone, which means you did not forget everything, but your memory was selective. Maybe because of the shock and the circumstances of your death." Banner said.

"The circumstances of my death?"

"Uh yes," Banner scratched his head a little embarrassed. He didn't know what to say, no one had told her that she committed suicide. The enormous cuts on her wrist had miraculously healed at her awakening.

"It's not important how she died. The important thing is that she is there," Bucky said looking away. From what she saw, he was scowling. When Bucky spoke, Steve glared at him before looking down. Rose saw that there were things that these two didn't tell her, but she had the intention of knowing what they were hiding.

"It's not important for you, but for me it is."

"Buck is right. It's not important for now." Steve agreed.

"You have a gem identical to mine, Rose. This is a powerful stone; as powerful as the one I have on my forehead." Vision explained in a monotonous voice.

"I don't know who this purple giant is, but I'm going to look throughout my kingdom if I have to. If someone tries to grab the Infinity stone for bad purposes, then we need to know who it is to stop them." Thor added, "This is a serious matter that goes far beyond anything we have faced. We must be prepared to protect Asgard and Midgard."

"Maybe if you offered her shoes, we would not have this whole problem," Tony teased.

"I didn't know!" Thor raised his voice, "I didn't know it was an Infinity stone. Do not dare to question my loyalty."

"Rose is my wife, and she was wearing an Infinity stone around her neck all this time," Steve said looking at Thor, his blue eyes full of anger, "it could have done hundreds of things to her and my kids. "

"I know, but I assure you I didn't know."

"You should have known."

"I repeat once more that this stone is a jewel of my mother's crown, which she carefully guarded, and I wanted to offer the best gift to my friend's wife," Thor replied, a little wounded by Steve's insinuations.

"C'mon bruh, don't get upset." Tony put the pliers on a table and waved his arms as he walked towards them, "Rose is alive. If she did not have that stone, she would stay dead no matter how powerful your hammer is, Odin's son. It kept her alive enough for you to bring her body back to life even though her heart had stopped beating, and she was clinically dead. SHE is...This is really... "

"Fascinating," Banner whispered, "Rose, could you do something with your powers?"

"I have no powers."

"You've got some necessarily, just like Vision."

"I said I do not have powers," Rose said with a defensive tone. Everything was jumbled in her head without adding that she was sitting on an operating table with nothing more than a short white blouse on her. Rose did not even dare imagine what her hair looked like; in fact, she really felt like a madwoman in an asylum with all the doctors around trying to find out what was going on in her head.

"It's impossible that you have no powers, Rose." Vision said.

"The impossible is always possible. The proof: I had to be dead and I am here." She folded her arms.

"We should do some testing, a healthy check-up to see if everything is okay." Banner said sitting before a machine and started typing on the keyboard.

"I'm fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I know, that's all."

"So, you have the power to heal yourself or scan yourself now?" Tony shook his eyebrows, then smiled, "Lying. You have powers, but you do not want to tell us." A machine began to rotate a little around her emitting a light light. "You were dead and you came back to life. You pierced the mystery of Dr. Frankenstein. You're like the Frankenstein's monster."

"Tony?" Banner called.

"Yeah?"

"You need to shut the fuck up."

"I think that too." Steve growled, but Tony chuckled.

"I said I'm fine and the baby too."

"The baby?" Almost all of them asked at the same time.

"Yes, the baby growing up in me," Rose chuckled, "The baby I was bearing before I died."

Bucky raised his head and stood up from his chair. Bucky walked towards her slowly, no one said anything. The two looked into each other's eyes deeply. Rose swallowed hard at the ball in her throat.

"You made a miscarriage, Honey." Bucky said bitterly, with a bitter expression. "That's why you–"

"Banner, could you confirm that?" Steve interrupted him, but Rose and Bucky kept looking at each other. This has not escaped the wisdom of the Avengers.

"I don't need a confirmation. I know... I know I'm pregnant."

"Rose ... You lost the baby."

"I feel a life grow inside me whether you believe it or not."

"She's right." Banner squinted at the scanner on the computer screen.

"Jarvis, holographic display of the fetus please."

"Of course, Sir."

A 3D holographic image was displayed just in front of the white wall. It was breathtaking. It was like seeing a baby in the womb in real time except that everything was black and white. Rose rose from the operating table, mystified by the hologram in front of the wall. Without noticing it, Bucky came to stand beside her and their hands brushed.

"Hey baby." Rose smiled as she looked at her baby's hologram.

Bucky felt an indescribable joy jumping into his heart and began to smile suddenly like an idiot.

"Congratulations, Steve." Thor struck Steve's shoulder, happy with the news. Steve was still surprised that Rose was pregnant, and he knew this baby was not his.

"Someone explain to me because I'm very confused right now," Tony said when the hologram disappeared from the wall. Everyone turned to him speechless.

Rose turned her head towards the large window which gave a beautiful view of the city of New York. As the Avengers spoke again about her resurrection and the imminent danger of a purple giant, she walked to the imposing window, laid her hands flat on the glass, and admired the sight. According to her still tangled memories, she remembered having made the choice to come here, being pregnant with Captain America's twins. But she didn't remember why. She wondered how in hell she had managed to meet an American, marry him, have children with him, and move to live in New York City. It was like being told the life of another person, as if it were not really she who was here with famous superheroes from all over the world. In addition, she was married to one of them, none other than Captain America himself. This tall blond with blue eyes who looks at her with love.

Rose bit her lower lip and sighed. She had to remember very quickly and fill the blanks in her memory otherwise the situation could become awkward around her. Even though she knew he was her husband, Rose did not remember their life together. Her heart did not yet remember that this man was the love of her life. At least the memories of her children were well encrusted in her.

"Where are my kids?" She turned.

"With Laura and Clint. They went for a walk in case the building shook because of a brawl," Tony replied with disdain.

"They'll come back soon, I warned Clint you're awake. He's coming back with the kids." Steve said softly.

"Thank you," she smiled at Steve who smiled at her too.

"It's normal."

Rose felt a warmth in her cheeks watching him. Steve smirked and his smirk told, "You're mine." She found it a bit daunting but very cute. Even with the memories of him blurred in her head, butterflies erupted in her belly looking at his beautiful body. Tony coughed deliberately to interrupt their slightly heated look.

"When you've finished your sex eyes, we can talk about saving the world from a seeker of extraterrestrial stone," Tony said amused. Rose looked away a bit embarrassed to look at Bucky who had not yet recovering from the news that she was pregnant with his baby. She put a buckle behind her ear and looked at Thor, who bowed his head in reverence.

"We should inform Fury of the state of Rose," Natasha said suddently.

"He will put Rose in a jar and extirpate the stone off her body by will or force," Tony replied. Rose instinctively put her hand on her throat and swallowed hard. Bucky felt her thrill and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I will not let him do that," Steve said.

"He's not going to do anything like that," Natasha rolled her eyes. The excessive protection toward Rose was annoying her, "It's about planetary security, Steve."

"I'll call him; I miss his groggy voice a lot." Tony strutted out of the room.

"I am coming with you." Natasha said following him. Bucky and Natasha did not look at each other for a moment. It was as if nothing had happened between them while a few weeks ago, when they fucked regularly in her bedroom in this tower. Bucky had eyes only for Rose. Natasha was not the one he loved. She saw it and noticed that the one he loved was Rose. In fact, everyone had noticed it, but nobody was talking about it.

The way he kept her cold body tightly without wanting to let anyone touch her was already bizarre. Steve was devastated and it was visible, but Bucky clung to Rose's body with a glimmer of hope as if she would definitely not leave. If she did not return, then he would lose a part of him. Everyone had noticed that Steve was not the only one who had lost the woman he loved. Bucky was in this case too, but no one made any remarks. The priority was to save Rose at all costs. Now that she's alive, this little secret was a pretty pink elephant in the room that annoyed Natasha.

"Steve, I'll have to look for more information about this purple giant and planet Titan. See you my friend," Thor said seriously and Steve nodded and headed for Rose and Bucky. Vision and Thor came out of the big room while Banner chewed his nail while watching Rose's body scans.

"I need to wake up. All this looks so unreal." Rose sighed.

"Don't worry about the memory problem, Honey. It'll be fine, it'll come back on your own and then you will not feel lost," Bucky smiled, "It will suffice for certain smells, sounds, and tastes to remind you of who you are."

"I know who I am it's just... Everybody is kind of unknown to me," Rose sulked and he giggled.

"Me, I'm Bucky and you're my babydoll."

"I'm Steve and you're my Barbie." Steve stroked her left arm.

"I see that each of you has found me a cute nickname," she laughed, "what's your nickname? I'm sure I would not have lasted long without finding some for you too."

"Winter Boo Bear."

"Cuddle bear."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Steve ran his hands through his hair with a happy smile. After the events, there were these days, he did not know he would listen to Rose's laugh again. It was a pure laugh he loved. The kind of smile that could illuminate the darkest day and bring hope for a bright future. "But I love it, I would not change it for anything."

"I love it too." Bucky nodded.

"Ok ... I can not wait to remember my life here. I remember my life in Lagos, but not here."

"We will help you," Bucky said.

"How long have I been in this outfit? I really have to look like a monster right now."

"12 hours."

"Fuck."

"Language."

"Language?" Rose asked without hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Stevie hates hearing people swearing."

"And you married me? Poor guy."

Steve burst out laughing, "uhm, I learned to do with."

"Ok ok I see, I have so many questions, but I first need to take a shower and remove that awful blouse that smells of blood."

"A smell of blood?"

"Yeah, a horrible smell of blood."

"How could you-"

"Pregnancy... I quickly realized that you should not put perfume next to her in her condition. Her pregnant woman's sense of smell is formidable," Bucky said, tapping Steve's shoulder.

"Wow, you know my secret."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Not important."

"I'll show you a room where you can shower." Steve took her hand. Rose frowned first by watching their hands touch, but he didn't notice it. Without waiting, he pulled her gently behind him as he walked. Rose glanced furtively at Bucky, who smiled slightly, but without conviction. When Rose and Steve were out of his vision, Bucky turned to face the window thoughtfully.

"I know what it's like," Banner said, staring at the high-tech computer in front of him.

"No, I doubt you know."

Banner smiled, "I also loved a woman I could not have. I was in love. I wanted to be with her and ignore the reality in which I am. I wanted to have her for myself, I wanted us to live our love as a normal couple. But ... I had to make a choice and I left her. I let her live her life and be happy with someone else. "

"I don't know if I can abound." Bucky turned and walked toward Banner.

"You and I know what we are all capable of. You have to make a choice, her happiness or yours."

"And where is love in all this?"

"There is no love for people like us."

"What do you mean?"

Banner raised his head and adjusted his glasses, "there is no love for unstable killers."

* * *

Rose took a long shower and washed her hair. Steve had planned everything: from the baby cream she liked to use to the oils she liked to rub in her hair. In fact, there was a whole kit with her body products and her hair routine.

Rose was Steve's wife. He knew what she loved, and he knew what she hated. He knew her well, he knew every trait of her character, and every inch of her body. He knew where each mole or scar was, he knew every detail of her pretty long fingers and her white palms, every detail of her face, every tone of brown that she had on her body. He knew all that about her because he had spent time making portraits of her when she was sleeping or when she was nursing the twins.

Steve was sitting on the bed in the scarlet white room waiting for her to come out. He was thinking about miles and one thing. He thought how much he loved her, he thought of everything he would be willing to do for her, he thought of the feeling of helplessness, and regret that he felt just a few hours before. He thought how he felt lost and distraught when he saw her body covered in blood. How he was afraid that Thor's thunderbolt would not wake her up. He thought of the happiness he felt when he saw her get up. Nothing could dismiss this happiness, nothing. Even when she did not recognize him, he was happy that she was alive. For her, for him, for their children. He knew he could not be himself without her, Rose was a part of him. He could not and did not want to live without her. Now that she is alive, he would do everything to respect his vows even if she didn't respect hers and make her as happy as he always wanted her to be.

She had forgotten her life with him, but she had also forgotten Hydra, her molester father, the drama of their marriage, and the death of her mother. Rose was like the old Rose. He could hear her singing in the shower, a Nigerian song he knew well. Steve chuckled, and ran his hands through his hair. It was a godsend, a chance to rewrite her memories with something more beautiful. And when Rose remembers everything, maybe at that time she will not be depressed and she will not think about suicide anymore. She had even forgotten the relationship with Bucky. It was too good to be true. He still had a chance to save their marriage, to keep everything as it was before. Steve was motivating himself internally, he was going to do it. He was going to make her fall in love again, and she was going to choose him, just him. Not his best friend Bucky.

"Steve? What are you doing here? I thought it was my bedroom?" Steve got up quickly, and held out the red rose in front of her. Rose frowned and tugged her little towel that barely covered her thighs. He didn't know what to say, maybe it was a bit silly, but he could never stop appreciating Rose's beauty. She was there, almost naked, her body wet, and her wet curly hair falling on her shoulders in several waves carelessly. "Could you stop looking at me as if you are wondering with which sauce you are preparing to eat me."

"Uhm yes, I'm sorry. It's just ... Your skin is more radiant. You look like a candy."

"A candy?" She chuckled and Steve laughed a little sheepishly.

"I brought a rose for you."

Rose approached him, looking at the rose with appreciation as if she had not noticed it at first sight.

"Thank you, that's nice." She took the red rose and inhaled the sweet floral perfume she loved so much. "You should not have. I imagine you know I love red rose."

"Pink roses and daisies, too."

"Wow bravo, Captain, you got hold of that. You must be a good husband then." She smiled and Steve began to blush. "Thank you for the rose. It's a pretty thought."

"I can write a poem for you, too."

"By the hell, who am I to prevent you from writing a poem for me? In fact, I find it very romantic and- wait a minute, you know I find it romantic, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"What are you trying to do, Captain?" She smiled.

"Rose... before… I need to tell you something." He said pulling her to the bed, Rose sat down first. Steve sat down next to her and held her hands in his. He took a deep breath before speaking. "It was because of me that you lost the baby. It was because of me that you died." Rose gasped.

"What... What happened?"

"I pushed you ... I was angry and you fell-"

"Did you hit me?" She was trying to remove her hands from his, but he held on to them like own his life.

"I swear to you Rose, I will never hurt you. I can not raise my hand to a woman. I find the men who do it despicable and punishable," He said quickly.

"What did you do then?"

"I pushed you and I was so angry and hurt and I didn't measure strength. I only realized that what I did was wrong when I saw you hardly getting up on ground." Steve lowered his eyes shamefully, tears perched in his eyes as his eyes turned red. "What I did, how I responded, caused the death of the baby and yours. I know I didn't react well. I know I should have controlled myself. I could have listened to you. Trying to understand why things took this turn between you and me. I could have done things differently to prevent what happened. I know. I'm aware that it was the effect of too many traumas you have been thought... it's my fault." Steve bit his lower lip to hold back his tears, but they flowed on his cheeks anyway. "You're all I've ever wanted, and I don't want to lose you again. I beg your pardon for what I did. Please, Rose, forgive me."

"I don't know what to say because I don't understand exactly what happened, but I know it was not your fault... Bad things happen and you can not be my protector every time. You're Captain America, you have so much already on your shoulders. And I think that... Maybe I should apologize too. Maybe... No, Steve... you should not feel guilty. "

"But I can not stop it."

"Steve... Don't cry, I'm here now."

"I swear I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know."

"I –"

"It's ok." She pressed a slightly damp hand on his cheeks to clear his tears. Steve raised his head to meet her brown eyes. And then she did what he didn't expect her to do.

Rose put her arms around his neck and held him tight. Steve had his chin on her naked left shoulder, and he hesitated a moment before putting his arms around her in the same way. He laid his hands flat on her back covered by the little towel that threatened to yield. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before putting his chin on it. His heart warmed up, and he felt less guilt-heavy. He could have told her off for her cheating, telling her about her suicide, but he didn't want to spoil her possible rehabilitation that she could have forgetting all the evil that happened in her life this year. He wanted her to have a chance to be able to heal and live the life he always wanted to live with her. Even if for this he had to act as if nothing had happened with Bucky and even accepted the paternity of the child she was bearing. He was ready to do anything for Rose. He didn't like Peggy like that, nor Sharon. It was at that moment that he realized that he loved Rose more than any woman in his life.

Their embrace lasted a long time. When his tears finally dried, he moved away from her.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, better." He nodded. Rose smiled before getting up, taking the red rose beside her. She went to the bathroom to take a glass filled with water and put the stem of the flower inside. Then she came back and places the glass with the beautiful red rose on the bedside table.

"Here, it will stay beautiful longer. Do I have to wear your clothes or ..."

"No, of course, I came with your stuff," Steve got up to pick up Rose's travel bag and put it on the bed. "I took everything you needed," he opened the bag and showed the various products to Rose who was next to him. She was holding her white towel with one hand looking at all the things he had brought for her. "You see, it's all there."

"Yes, I see, you even brought my... underwear."

"Uh Yeah..."

"The nice one." She chuckled as she looked at the lace panties. "You're a perv." She frowned.

"No, no. God no, actually I took everything in the pile. I did not – you're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Rose laughed, "You're so cute, so I could not resist."

"I will take revenge," He pouted, "Don't get mad if I take revenge."

"I will get mad for sure." She continued to laugh. "Well, I have to braid my hair and get dressed before our kids arrive here."

Rose began to search something good to wear in the bag and Steve sat looking at her.

"How could you remember our twins and not remember this year with me?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know Steve, at all. I have all the memories of my children. I don't know ... Maybe my maternal side didn't want to let go of the so good and wonderful moments."

"You're probably right."

"Steve, you didn't tell the kids about what happened. I hope not. "

"No, I didn't. I could not." He lowered his head.

"Ok... At least we can continue our lives as if nothing had happened." Rose combed her curly wet honey-color hair starting from the tips to the root. The only way to untangle the mess of her long hair. She went to stand before the big mirror of her vanity.

"There's the infinity stone..." Steve approached her from behind, "It's inlaid in the middle of your neck, Rose," Steve got up to stroke the stone slowly with his fingers with a slight frown. Rose stopped combing her hair and looked at him curiously. They looked each other through the mirror and she had a feeling of déjà vu. "But you're right, we can pretend that nothing has happened. We can try, I want to try."

"Yes, but don't be... uhm I know you're my husband, but I don't remember yet. So it will be awkward if..."

"We'll take the time it takes. You'll soon see, Rose Rogers, that I'm a very patient man."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay... Cuddle Bear." She teased and he laughed.

"Can I... Comb your hair? I can make a braid." Rose's eyes widened, "it's you who taught me."

"I did?"

"You told me that our girls will soon have the same unruly curly hair as yours, and that I have to learn to braid to make them hairstyles. You really taught me how to do it, and now I can make a braid alone. I can show you if you allow me. I am very gentle I promise," he proposed innocently. Rose smiled before giving him the afro comb. She lifted her hair to put all the curls behind her back. That's when the towel came off and fell on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She screamed as she tried to hide her intimate parts with her hands.

"My eyes are closed, ma'am." Steve said taking a quasi-millitary pose with his eyes closed and waited a few seconds. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes..." Rose said timidly with her head down. When Steve opened his eyes, she held her towel firmly around her. He was her husband, yet she could not bear the fact that he would see her naked. It was too soon for that, but it could not be the first time since they were already married. Rose began to think of all the things married women did that she probably had to do with him like sex. Rose sighed and put a hand on her face, but Steve took her hand and raised it to kiss her palm.

"I said that I would wait. Love is nourished by patience as much as desire. I love you and I will do everything to remind you that you love me. The most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or even touched, but felt with the heart. "

"Steve ..." She said with a small voice. She didn't know why, but she felt tingling in her feet, her stomach was making pirouettes, and all she could do was watch Steve's deep blue eyes. She felt bizarre as if she were a teenager who had been finally noticed by her crush.

"I carry your heart in my heart. I am never without it and wherever I go, you go, and that's the miracle that makes the stars of my sky shine. Poetry by EE Cummings." Steve said lovingly, placing a hand on the bottom of her back.

Rose remembered a physics class called Alchemy between two people: the genesis of attraction. Her first-year professor was an indomitable romantic just like her and at every class, this lady explained physics theories through love stories.

An alchemy between two people usually begins with a look, but it is not an innocuous look. Indeed, millions or even billions of eyes cross each day, but this look remains special and unique. Rose felt as if she were sinking into the ocean of his perfect eyes. Then Steve smiled from the corner of his mouth, the same smile he had made just before. She felt a physical and psychic attraction for Steve, yet something was not right. As if something was missing. But the lack of this thing didn't prevent her from falling. Falling into the abyss of desire of this wonderful sexy man. Now, your decisions and actions are driven by unconscious impulses. Like a "thunderbolt." She wondered if she felt the same when she saw him for the first time.

"Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says: I need you because I love you... I need you because I love you, Rose."

She licked her lips, "you became a poet just for me to remember you?"

"At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet."

She laughed, shaking her head, and gave him a little shy smile. "Stop, you, cutie."

"I just don't want you to remember our love, I want you to fall in love with me a second time."

"Uh I ... I ... I'm not sure that ... Uhm I have to dress." Rose walked quickly to the bag, took the pile of clothes and underwear and rushed into the bathroom before closing the key door. She did it all very fast.

Steve chuckled before putting his hands in his pockets and turning in the room to stop in front of the red rose in the transparent glass on the bedside table. He smiled to himself, rather proud of what he had just created for Rose's reaction. He knew this side of her; when she did not manage to handle something, she used to run away from the situation to be alone. No matter what he had created in her, no matter how small the spark that he had lit it was, he would fight to make it incandescent.

"It's just the beginning," Steve said staring at the red rose, "I'll make you love me... Only me."

* * *

"Mommy? What's that?" Ava Sarah asked as she pointed to the inlaid stone on the middle of Rose's throat.

"It's a magic stone."

"A magic stone?" Izzie and Stevenson exclaimed in the same way. Rose smiled.

"Yes, a magic stone that protects me," She said in a soft maternal voice, "and she protects the little baby that mommy is bearing."

"It's going to be ... One, two, three, four babies!" Izzie said counting fingers. The twins resembled three-year-old children. Their growth and intelligence was phenomenal.

All five lying on the bed with full cushions around them. Steve was lying next to Rose, on the side, leaning on his elbow to be able to watch his family talking with a smile on his lips. Rose was lying on her back, and wore a pretty blue dress in the wallet style he loved very much. The Twins were lying on each side of Rose while the little boy with curly hair was lying on her chest and sucking his thumb. Steve could not look away from her and their children.

"Yes, four babies. Do you want a little sister or a little brother?"

"I don't want a little brother. I have Nate."

"Nate is not our brother," Ava said in a grave voice.

"He is my brother!" Steveson sat up.

"No, he's not." Izzie added, she liked to touch the green stone with her tiny index while talking, "he will never be."

"TWINS!" Steve grumbled. Rose contented to smile while caressing her children's hair. "Nate is family too."

"See, Nate is a brother." Stevenson smiled.

"Mommy, Nate is the son of Auntie Laura."

"I know, Izzie, but Dad wants you to see him as your brother too."

"He's nice. Nate is nice." Steve pinched Izzie's cheeks.

"No, he's not." She hid her face from him with her two hands and snuggled up against Rose.

"C'mon princesses, Nate is nice."

"Nate is MY friend." Stevenson lay back on Rose's chest and continued sucking the tip of his thumb.

"I don't like him." Ava pouted.

"I don't like him, too." Izzie pouted with the same expression as her sister.

"Why don't you like him?" Rose asked amused. The girls got up and started talking at the same time with their mimicry of babies. Steve burst out laughing as Rose smiled, watching her girls battle to find each of Nate's flaws.

"Girls! Girls! What did we say about talking aloud at the same time?"

"That makes noise." They said at the same time, and Rose laughed.

"Mommy, stop laughing." Steveson made a little baby voice to make her stop laughing. When she laughed, her chest that was moving and that prevented him from enjoying listening to her heart beating.

"But ... but Nate ... Mommy, I want to go home."

"Me too," Ava added. These two little girls will form a formidable pair in their teenager life, Rose was seeing it coming.

"Your mother just woke up from a long sleep and she needs to stay here a bit, but I promise that after that we will go home."

"The sleep Thor woke her up?"

"It's uncle Thor, girls." Rose reprimanded Izzie who huddled again against Rose. "We're going home soon. Daddy promised."

"Okay," Ava sighed.

"Did Daddy kiss you?"

"What?"

"You woke up, so did daddy kiss you like in the sleeping beauty movie?" Rose and Steve laughed again.

"Mommy, stop moving." Stevenson said.

"Ok, ok, angel, I'm stopping. No girls, Daddy didn't kiss me."

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Because Mommy was too tired," Steve answered.

"I saw you kiss her when she was sleeping, once." Ava said seriously.

"Yes, I saw it too." Izzie added.

"Well uhm ..."

"They look like they are more smart than us," Rose murmured, amused.

"Serum." Ava began.

"Capacity." Izzie finished.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Stevenson groaned.

"What do you want to eat, little Stevy?" Steve asked gently.

"Cotton candy."

"No cotton candy, little boy. We already talked about that."

"Candy ?"

"Nope."

"Porridge ?"

"You can eat porridge, Angel. But-"

"BUCKY? THANK YOU MOMMY! I WILL ASK BUCKY!" Stevenson squirmed out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Steve? Could you go after him" Rose said in a worried voice.

"There are no stairs and he will surely find someone on the way to get to Bucky."

"Are you sure?"

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers?" A computer voice sounded in the room.

"Where is Stevenson?"

"He's with Mr. Stark, sir."

"CAP! DOES YOUR SON ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK SOMETHING IN MY FUCKING TOWER FOR GOD SAKE?"

"DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT BEFORE MY SON!" Steve shouted as he got up from the bed before running out of the bedroom.

"Your son..." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Mommy?"

"Uhm?"

"Dad was sad when you were sleeping." Izzie was playing with her curly hair while Ava was looking at Rose from her blue eyes. The same as her father. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm ok and no one will be sad now." Rose gave a loving kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Mom will not sleep like that anymore. I'll stay with you."

"Forever ?"

"Forever, princess." Rose smiled before Ava gave a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Do you want a big family hug from mommy?"

"Yeahhh." The two children jumped on her to kiss her cheeks.

"ESKIMO KISSES!"

As if Stevenson had heard the magic word for miles, the two-and-a-half-year-old boy ran to his mother's voice, escaping Tony's arms. He was wearing a checkered shirt, blue jeans and red Iron Man shoes that he loved so much. His curly blonde hair bounced when he ran. When Rose saw her son running at a distance towards her, her face lit up. Steve, who was not far away, shifted from the entrance to let him through.

"Oh God, Little Stevy? You run so-" Stevenson interrupted her by jumping on the three without worrying about crushing his sisters. Rose burst out laughing and hugged him too. "My babies, you're so beautiful."

"Mommy, Iron Man said I'm a walking storm. What's a walking storm?"

"You said my son is a storm?" Steve grunted to Tony before crossing his arms.

"He just broke my cell phone ... Again. It escaped me." Steve rolled his eyes, "it's like he's doing it on purpose! Each time he sees something that I held, he will to break it. I swear he did it on purpose."

"He doesn't break my cell phone."

"Is it supposed to explain something cap? Cause that explains nothing. And that make me feel special, and there is nothing good of being that kind special." Steve chuckled while listening to Tony complaining of having too many children gathered in the same place where he lives. Rose ignored the men who now argued about the importance of 21st century technology.

"Iron Man says that for everyone I guess. Don't worry about this baby." The little boy nodded.

"We were wise, mommy. Uncle Banner, teach us what is the chemistry constitution of the chewing gum and he teaches us all how to create one." Ava said smiling fully.

"WHOAH! You deserve Eskimo kisses, you do it all with your nose in one... Two... Three!"

Steve and Tony stop talking on jearing the children arguing about the place on Rose's face to make the Eskimo kiss.

"Will they be fighting like this for a long time? It's a bit odd as a game. What is the point of touching each other's nose with their noses?

"ROGERS'?" Rose and the kids stop playing to watch Steve take on an air of clown, "Now It's time to ...?"

"Tickling!" The children shouted before they all ran away from the bed before Steve went chasing them.

"Unbelievable!" Tony rolled his eyes as he watched the scene. Even if the idea of having children was not a priority, in a corner of his heart, he envied Steve for having had the family he always missed.


	28. The battle of love

"Our kids will hate us." Rose groaned with her eyes closed.

"Why? Because we are divinely massaged by sexy Brazilian massagers." Laura groaned as she ate a piece of cucumber. The two women enjoyed a day at the spa. They were lying naked on their stomachs on massage tables covered with soft towels while two men massaging them gracefully the back using the Californian massage technique in the dimly lit room.

"Exactly... We should not have left them with Tony –Damn it... You're good."

"Thank you, Madam." The Brazilian massager replied with a rather pronounced accent. Rose moaned when the massager applied his fingers on her shoulder blades.

"It's so good. I'm in paradise."

"It's been a week since you woke up and we're just busy caring for the kids and making pancakes for the Avengers. I'm tired of making pancakes." Laura nibbled at another piece of cucumber, "I'm not a pancake maker."

"You're a mom, and every mom is pancakes maker... Uhm, yes just like that, Ademir. Yes just there."

Laura giggled, "you always groaned like that during massages?"

"I'm not used to being massaged. Steve massaged me yesterday because my back was aching, but it's not as good as this massage. Ademir's hands are divine. "

"Thank you, Madam, you have a very soft skin, so oils slip on your skin as if they were melting. It is normal that you enjoy the massage as your muscles were very tight. I can massage you to the butt if you want. It will release tension from the lower back." The experienced massager said, continuing to massage Rose's back sensually as she continued to groan. "Would you want it?"

"Uhm, what? What did you say?" Rose opened her eyes with difficulty. The massagers and Laura chuckled at Rose's groans.

"Just do it, Ademir. She needs this." Laura said, "please, I want the same massage, Raoul."

"Of course, Madame." The two men began to make long, fluid movements on the lower back of the half-naked women in front of them. Ademir kneaded the curve of her butt rebounded in perfect relaxing movements as Raoul made back and forth moves along Laura's hips. This time she could not help letting herself be ennobled by the marvelous sensation, but unlike Rose, she wanted to talk. Since Rose was here, they had not really had time to talk. With six children around them, it was not easy to have free time to enjoy. Laura was determined to enjoy this relaxing day.

"Rose, we were talking about children. I'm tired talking about children. Do you not have other gossip?"

"Nope I'm still not used to New York celebrities and their lives. My life is too complicated to be interested in that of others. "

"You date a celeb."

"I do not date him." Rose moaned long and Laura giggled happily.

"It's Captain America."

"Your husband is Hawkeye. He's a celeb too, so stop bothering me! And Steve is not a celeb."

"I don't want you to sleep, Sweetie."

"I just want to close my eyes and keep moaning. You're bothering me."

"That's bad because I want to talk, so let's talk." Laura said her mouth full. "Our children are in good hands, do not worry."

"I don't care for them. I worry about us. They will hate us."

"It's just a day spa and shopping, no need for kids or Avengers to do that."

"But we left them alone ..."

"They are not alone, they are with the Avengers. If they can save the world from aliens, they can take care of our children one day. Plus Cooper and Lila are in school, so they are just with Nate, Stevenson and the twins . "

Rose sneered, "They're not gonna make it."

"That's their problem. I'm sure Tony had to find a babysitter."

Rose raised the head off the table abruptly to watch Laura continuing to nibble her slices of cucumbers. "A babysitter is not dangerous?" She said worried.

"Relax, get in."

"But-"

"Tony is a billionaire. He can find a competent and trustworthy babysitter. I'm not afraid at all and you should not... Everything's fine in the best of worlds now lie down, so Ademir rubs his big oiled hands on your soft skin. "

"You, you're the craziest behind your angel face." Rose laughed before resting her head through the hole in the table, and Ademir went back to work.

"I have an angel face?"

"You're literally gorgeous."

"Thank you! You, you're a goddess. I understand why that Steve is always behind you to keep an eye on you. He's afraid that someone else will seduce you in your state."

Rose sighed, "And it's worse because I'm pregnant because I often want to shout him to leave me alone. Often it makes me so angry, but other times I just want to be near to him... Sometimes he's so cute... With me and the kids. Even Stevenson... That's really cute." Rose smiled.

"That's weird that you've never thought of taking a babysitter. You're pregnant with your fourth child, you're going to be neurotic in a couple of months, and you'll need help when you go back to Brooklyn. Especially soon, your belly will become very big, and you will be so tired that you will not want to move from the bed."

"A baby-sitter ..."

"Yes."

"But I have Steve. He's gonna be there to help me."

"I think the threat of this thing called Thanos is not going to be resolved now. Clint begged me to return to Canada to get away from it all and I will soon. In addition, Steve will be caught in his duty of Captain America. "

"You're depressing me."

"No, it's not my goal. What I mean is that it's going to be your fourth child, and you're not even 30 years old."

Rose bit her lower lip, "I know... I know I was taking the pill. I saw the tablets in my purse and I did not want to have many children at beginning, you know. It just happened and I'm fertile like a fucking cornfield. "

Laura burst out laughing, "A cornfield, you're funny."

"I know that this is my fourth child, but after this I do not want any children until I'm at least 35 years old. I understand what you mean Laura, and you're right, I want to start a career. I don't want my life to be just taking care of my children. Argh, what I say is wrong, don't you think?"

"No, not at all. I understand you. I want a career as well... Finally, I work part-time in a hospital, but I would have liked to do more, work every day or I don't know. Maybe continue my studies to become a doctor, but... I am a mother now, and I am married to a SHIELD agent who is also an Avenger. That's terrible."

"Yeah... It sucks."

"Become a school teacher in Brooklyn as you wished, Rose."

"I can not... I'm pregnant, and I already have three kids to take care of."

"That's why I asked you to get a babysitter."

"I'll think about it. I'll talk to Steve and- OOOh YES!" Rose shouted. Laura heard the light sound of a 'crack' and smiled. Rose was really tense.

"You're a screamer. That's cool, I'm screaming too."

"Laura!" Rose blushed, embarrassed.

"How is it with Steve?" Laura now nibbled strawberries through the hole through which her head had passed. At least she could eat while being massaged. Rose could not think of eating without risk of vomiting especially in this position. She preferred to keep her clay facial mask on while the sexy Brazilian massager was doing miracles on her back.

"Uhm cool... I guess."

"Yes and more?"

"He's charming and kind and gentleman."

"And?"

"He wants to take me to a date."

"And?"

"Laura, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe everything." She laughed.

"I appreciate him, but I can not ... Not so fast. I can not just say I love him like that, it's too early."

"You're together and you're married. It's going to be two years."

"Uhm, not two years."

"I'm sure it's been two years."

"Nope."

"You think it's been a week since you knew him, but you've known him since the begining. I can say you've loved him from the beginning and from what you've told me, you've felt an alchemy with him since your very first time. In a week you were inseparable. Even if you don't remember, I'm sure you're feeling something strong when you're near him."

Rose sighed, "I know, I know, I know, but it's too early for me. It's really not easy. If you lost your memory and Clint told you you're his wife, but you don't remember your life together, what would you do? "

"Oh God, that's a good question." Rose rolled her eyes, "Uhm maybe... uhm I don't know, I think he would be like Steve. He would try to make me remember and seduce me again. But," she laughed, "it would be a freaking battle. The first time he saw me, he giggled a lot before I agreed to go out with him and then we quickly got together and got married 6 months after when I got pregnant. Steve Rogers is a fucking Apollo. I would fall very quickly in his arms."

"Ooh I will betray you to Clint." Rose chuckled.

"Do not get me wrong, my husband is hot, but Steve is really hot."

"And Thor is hot too with his long blond hair, and his perfect body."

"Mmm really, really hot. This hottie loves you. "

"I know."

"Do you fancy him?"

"Madly, like a teenager."

Laura giggled, "you'll remember him or maybe you can remember him more quickly... having sex."

"It's bizarre for me when he touches me."

"He's not sleeping with you?"

"No... He's very respectful. He's sleeping on the floor, and he says it does not bother him." She answered with a small voice. She could picture Steve sleeping on his back on the floor with his hands beneath his head with that wonderful pearly smile and his manly voice that told her to sleep well. "He's cute when he does not bother me."

"After your date, you will burn when he's going to touch you," Laura smiled mischievously.

"I can not burn more than now. Thank you, Ademir."

"It's my pleasure." The man smiled as he continued to massage Rose's curves.

"I wish you the best. You deserve happiness."

"Thanks Laura, but I think I need a vacation."

"Do your kids make you crazy?"

"What? No, no, of course not."

"You can tell me." Laura chuckled.

"I love my children, but ... my daughters ask questions every single minute and they do not look their age at all. What will happen next? When they have two years, they will look like 5-year-olds. I am afraid that this baby will also take the genes of the serum. I know it's horrible, but I'm afraid for the baby. It makes me so guilty to think such a thing, but I don't want this baby to be like the twins. It scares me, oh my God..."

"O ... I see... Don't feel guilty, it's normal. I would be afraid in your situation, but it's okay; you're not alone."

"It feels so good to talk about it," Rose said in a voice full of emotion. Laura smiled sweetly and held out her hand to catch hers. Rose sighed and held Laura's hand with the same smile. It was good to talk to someone without fear of being judged. Everyone needs this kind of person. Everyone needs to show themselves as ugly as they are to a person without being afraid. Being Steve's wife made her a special woman, so she had to be perfect. But Rose was not perfect. She had her fears and her indecision. This whole affair of memory loss radically prevented her from having a calm pregnancy. Steve was a good helper, but she needed someone to talk to, a friend.

Apparently Bucky was her friend, but since she'd woken up from her deadly sleep, she hadn't seen him again. At least Laura and the children were there. That brought a little gaiety to life among the Avengers.

"You're really a good friend, and I love you so much Laura."

"Wow, why do you say that all of a sudden? Is it the massage?" Laura was laughing.

"Because I can speak with you naturally and I need this." Rose snorted.

"Don't tell me you will cry right now!"

"No, I will not." Rose denied, but the tone of her voice said the opposite.

"Being pregnant is not easy uhn?"

"NOO! IT'S NOT" Rose was crying.

* * *

Steve knew that Bucky was going to the boxing hall not far from his house in Brooklyn. He also went there when he lived together in the same house. Just as he did in Seattle. A place to romp on a boxing bag without restraining his strength and release the pressure. The same boxing room where Fury had come to ask him to save the world from the threat Shitauri led by Loki. As Steve walked into the almost empty vintage decorated boxing room, he was thinking of the moment he had just woken up from his sleep that lasted for years. He thought how much he was lost in this world that had completely changed and that he bitterly regretted the time he had lost because of his sleep in the glace. He also remembered missing Bucky. His death was still an open wound in his heart at that time, and he felt alone and lost. Just the opposite of what it was now. Now he had a wife, children, and Bucky, but there was always a shadow on the board.

"Bucky?" Steve stopped at a short distance from Bucky, who was pounding vigorously in a boxing bag. "Buck?" Finally, he stopped tapping the boxing bag and was breathing quickly. Bucky was sweating in his black tank top and his black jogging stockings. He had made a neglected bun behind his head and several strands of hair stuck on his forehead. "I have not seen you for a while ..."

"Yeah, I was busy." Bucky headed for the wooden benches stuck to the wall where he had placed a bottle of water and a towel. "What are you doing here, Stevie?" He wiped his forehead dripping with sweat and drank a sip of water. Steve walked towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"I came to see how my friend is going." Steve sat down on the bench next to Bucky. "You did not answer any of my calls."

"I needed to think about the situation."

"You're talking like Rose now?" Steve smirked and Bucky smiled.

"How is she?"

"She's fine ... The baby too."

Bucky nodded, "Good, and her memory?"

"Always on the same level. I'm fighting so she sees me differently than a horny man who wants to kiss her every time he sees her." Bucky laughed, "Thor has not yet come back from Asgard so we're waiting. We're still at Tony's for now, and I like to know her safe around the Avengers."

"You know this is not the way she'll find her memory back. She needs to go back to her element of life in her house. She has more memories in your house than in a luxurious Stark Tower's room. "

"I know... I told her we will go back home soon. I think... I don't know, I want to keep an eye on her."

"You're not clingy, I hope so." Steve scratched the corner of his eye and Bucky smiled, "Women don't like clingy men. They love men who give them enough space to be themselves, but who are also present around them."

"You're right."

"Fuck yeah, I'm right." Bucky sat down beside Steve to loosen the bandages from his hands. Steve was looking pensively around them. The two childhood friends remained sitting in silence just enjoying the presence of each other.

"Stevie, I wanted to tell you ..."

"I didn't tell Rose about the two of you. She doesn't know you're the father of her baby." Bucky clenched his teeth. "I didn't tell her because I want her to remember herself. I don't want to spoil her cheerful and generous state... She is so radiant that I can not bring myself to talk to her about it. It's selfish... But I decided not to tell her about you. If you want to do it, then do it, but I will not do it. I love her too much and I want our marriage to work."

"The fact is I love her too."

"I know."

"I want to be part of her life and my child's life." Bucky smiled bitterly as he looked at his metal hand, "I'm going to be a father. You've always had this fiber in you, but me... I don't know if ..."

"Stevenson loves you and often I'm a bit jealous, I have to admit." The two sniggered, "Even if he loves karate, he continues to draw drawings of you with your metal arm, and he never fails to ask where you are."

"I like this little boy"

"You will make a good father, no doubt. I believe in you as I have always done, but about Rose..."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Bucky shook his head with a sad face, "Stevie, I want Rose too." Steve didn't say anything, "she... I love her, and I don't think I can be around her without wanting her. I mean she's your wife, the wife of my best friend, but I can not help to think of her. I can not be in the same room as her without wanting to... I mean sorry, but I'm not sorry. Rose gave me hope... She loved the Winter Soldier, and she loved Bucky Barnes. She's special... She's unique... I can't replace her and I tried. This woman is my salvation. Sometimes I just want to be with her and be happy. Just two of us, being selfish too. I know I betrayed you. I betrayed your confidence in your own house," Bucky clenched his fists, "but fuck, I love this woman. It's really hard thinking about my feelings. I'm going crazy sometimes."

"I see..."

"You see?" Bucky turned his head to look at his friend in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose her or lose you. I'd like to think we're inseparable. "

"Did you listen what I just say?"

"Rose doesn't remember me or you. Maybe it's an opportunity to see who she's going to really love."

"You dumb ass, what are you thinking of?"

"I thought of making her fall in love with me again so that when she regains her memory, she sees that she really loves me, that I may be the only one."

"You know I'm gonna punch you on the face because of that."

"I said I'm trying," Steve laughed, "and you can do it too. That way things will be fair."

"Let me summarize, you propose to seduce your wife to see for whom she will fall in love first?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it's a bit creepy."

"Because it's creepy. She'll be so mad if she learns this. I dare not imagine how angry she will be."

"If she falls in love with me then you will have to resign yourself and be satisfied with being the father of her child and the uncle of mine. When she regains her memory, You'll have to stop your relationship right away, no matter how... If she falls in love with me, I want what's between you and her to stop... Your relationship will have to remain strictly platonic, Buck, no matter how you like her. "

"And if she falls in love with me?"

"Then... We'll have to try another kind of relationship all three."

"Ow..."

"There is not a line I would not cross for you, Buck."

Bucky took seconds looking at Steve. "Me too."

"So ...?"

"I'm in."

* * *

Rose thought Bucky was avoiding her. That maybe she had done something in the past that he had not loved. Deep inside her, Rose wanted to be Bucky's friend. He was Steve's best friend. Even though he was scary, he looked the same as Steve. For a week, she had no news from him. Then one day she started receiving messages from him, essentially cute emoticons. She didn't know why, but she found it funny. They started sending basic messages, and Rose was relieved that he didn't hate her after all. She was far, far from the truth.

Bucky was never far from her; he kept an eye on her even when she was at the Stark Tower. He could not resign himself to moving away from her no matter the reason, no matter the logic. After the discussion with Steve, he no longer had any hesitation to talk with her. Bucky would have started talking to her sooner or later if he wanted to be part of their baby's life, but also because living away from Rose was a torture.

He didn't want to lose her. He could easily find another woman to date, some SHIELD agents didn't fail to let him know subtly or not that they were interested in him. Or he could come out with Natasha and have a sex friends relationship with her, but he thought it was useless. The sex would take just a few minutes or some hours when the girl was enduring but after, the emptiness he felt was real. He wanted something real and perpetual.

He wanted to fuck Rose until she even forgot her first name and cuddle her after. He wanted to see her face every day and hear her call him Winter Boo Bear. A nickname created by her out of nowhere, he thought it was quite cute. No one could call him that except her. She was unique. She was Rose. He loved Rose, God! She was bearing his child. His baby ... He was going to be a father. He was finally going to have a progeny with the most wonderful woman he knows. He could not leave them. He could not just abound. He knew Steve would not give in, and he didn't want to be abundant.

Either selfish decision or not, he could not resign himself to letting her go. Anyway, in love, everyone is a little selfish. The one who is totally generous is either a madman or a calculator. In any case, he wanted to be with Rose because he didn't see himself continuing to be without her. It was stronger than him. But he didn't want to stifle her as Steve did. He wanted her to remember him, their relationship, and herself. He wanted her to remember her feelings for him, how strong, and powerful they were. No matter what, he would continue to love her. He had to give her space even if every day he kept an eye on her. He wanted to go slowly and leave nice little messages were to poke her interest.

When she went out for shopping, he could see Sam following her in silent discretion, surely at Steve's request. However, Sam was not as discreet as Bucky. The Winter Soldier managed to follow them without any of them noticing. He followed Rose and Laura in their spa shopping days, followed Rose the next day to the mall, and the days that followed each time she left the Stark Tower he kept an eye on her.

Today Rose was going on another shopping trip, but this time she was alone. She had gone to a mall in Brooklyn, the Atlantic Terminal Shopping Mall. Bucky concluded that they would finally return to their home in Brooklyn. He didn't stay in his car until she came out like Sam. He followed her inside the mall. He resisted the urge to taunt Sam. As for spinning, Bucky had a lot to teach him. He would have laughed by making fun of him, but he didn't want to waste time.

He wanted to follow the woman wearing boyfriend jeans and a pretty white t-shirt. No braid today, her beautiful curly honey-colored mane flowed on her back. He followed her into a deco store where she bought some trinkets and went to a Victoria Secret underwear store. Bucky smiled looking at her carefully through the bay window, her eyes shining while maliciously stroking the silky lace together with garter belt and sticky fishnet. His silent prayer was granted when Rose put several in her small basket.

* * *

Rose felt she was being watched; it was a weird feeling. She often looked left and right, waiting to see the person who followed her, but she didn't see anyone. She persuaded herself that she had ideas. Anyway, who would follow her? She had no secret admirers, and she had specifically asked Steve not to accompany her wherever she goes. His protective side was endearing, but she was starting to feel stifled by it. She wanted a little time alone to wander around the New York shops. And then she had to reorganize her children's room, it was going to be a long day. The feeling of being followed was not so important. If anyone asked her, she would have said that it was Bucky who followed her.

This man with blue dark eyes with unparalleled sweetness. He looked like the kind of man who was capable of everything and who was not afraid to show it. The kind of man who has seen and experienced things beyond her imagination. He intrigued Rose with mystery. A beautiful man with dark blue eyes, the kind of man who was the muse of several poets and the inspiration of several Romantic books. It made her happy to get to know him a little more, to receive his funny messages. Put a comic personality to that cold, distant appearance he has. She even thought she was seeing him outside of Victoria's Secret store. Rose smiled at herself, she began to think too much about him.

"Fucking hormones." She grunted as she left the shop.

After a brief detour to the children's bedding store, she had finished her shopping for the morning. All she had to do was to go home... Her house, and prepare everything. Rose was excited to see where she lived. It was surprising that she has not gone there since she literally returned from the dead. A bit of Steve's fault... This adorable light blue-eyed man who wanted to keep her at the Stark Tower at all cost. Now that she had the keys to the house, she could go. The trunk of the car was full of shopping items for the house. She didn't know yet what to expect, but she wanted everything to be perfect for the return of her children.

Rose held three sacks in one hand and ransacked her bag for the keys of her car with the other, standing in the outdoor car park of the mall.

"Where... where are you fucking keys of hell?" She whispered. Rose was rummaging in her bag like crazy, but she could not find anything, "Please, please. Ooh yeah, my pocket." She put her hand in her right pocket and the keys of the car were in it. "Yass." Rose opened the door of the passenger seat to put her case inside before closing the door.

Suddenly Rose saw a man who was about to surprise his girlfriend, who was closing the door, from behind. He made a sudden noise and she jumped with fear and then laughed. They kissed languorously and spoke in the arms of each other. She smiled as she watched them talking as they went to their car. Then she felt the goose bumps. Her smile quickly faded and without her noticing it, she began to walk towards the couple.

_"Bucky? No. Not Bucky!" Rose shouted to stop him from becoming the Winter Soldier and she kissed him lovingly._

_"It's ok, Bucky. It's ok. It's not your fault." Rose said, smiling at him while he was holding a weapon on her temple._

"GODDAMIT! DO YOU NOT KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS?" Bucky shouted shaking Rose of her state of trance. He pushed close to the hood of a car. She was in the middle of the road when a van was rolling towards her at full speed. He had the time to het her away from the road before something bad happen. "Fuck, Rose? Wake up!" He slammed his fingers before her eyes and she blinked quickly and then panicked.

"Bucky? Bucky?! you?"

"Yes, of course it's me. What the hell happened? You almost got hit by a car." Rose licked her lips nervously. Bucky was still holding her firmly against the hood of a car with his hands on her arms. "Are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"I had a flashback, I saw you... I saw people die. I saw people kill other people...and I saw you... People were reading words that did not make sense and I was so afraid and I got you... I kissed you and after you became another person and- "

"ROSE! Calm down, Calm down."

"You... You ..."

"Hey, I'm here. I'm with you... Always" he rocked her in his arms and she squeezed him tight. "Give me the keys to the car; I'll drive." She nodded slightly and gave him the keys of the car. He guided her to her car, opened the front door for her to climb into the passenger seat and after he climbed onto the driver's seat. He started the car and drove. He was worried about her condition, but she reassured him every time she was fine, the journey lasted about twenty minutes before arriving in front of her house.

"You're better ?" Bucky turned to her with a worried look. Rose smiled at him and nodded. "Do you want me to carry you home?"

"No, I... I feel better."

"Babydoll, if something goes wrong I want you to tell me."

"I'm fine... Stop worrying; it was just a flashback."

"A flashback of me."

" Yes." Bucky looked at her long before starting the car again, "What are you doing?"

"I'll take you to Tony's."

"NO, NO, NO!" Rose put her hands on his arm, "If you do that, Steve is going to have a heart attack and will not want me to move from there, plus there is furniture to be delivered to the house. I promised the girls that we would make a sleepover at home. If you say what happened to Steve, he's going to overreact. " Bucky sighed, "Please..." She gave him puppy eyes.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you until Steve arrives."

"Deal." She smiled happily. "It is this the house?" She said pointing at the large red brick house.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want me to carry you home?"

"Argh, I said I'm fine!" Rose rolled her eyes before getting out of the car. "I can walk alone." She mumbled and Bucky giggled. "Are you taking care of the bags?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

* * *

Rose was surprised upon entering the house. The decor was lovely with a harmonious blend of old and new, American and African style. She already knew that it was she who had sewn the tablecloth in red and white loincloth on the dining table. She felt good here, she felt at home. Rose thought that only in Lagos she could feel at home, but she also felt at home here. It was her house, she felt it. She walked around the house and loved it. From the bedroom she shared with Steve to the little garden where there was a swing. While Rose taking a turn of the house, Bucky stored the food in the empty fridge. She joined him after to make an exotic smoothie she likes. Her blender was her friend. Bucky and she moved into the open kitchen as if they'd been doing it all their lives, living together, preparing together, and eating together. Rose felt good with him. Bucky felt good with Rose. Even if his persistent gaze on her intimidated a little.

Bucky enjoyed this moment with her. He found himself laughing naturally with her when she spoke. She had this power to break all the barriers that he had erected around his heart. Rose was too nice and beautiful to hold himself back. He just wanted to take her there on the kitchen island and show her how much he cared for her. The beautiful African woman had changed her clothes into casual clothes. Bucky has not stopped licking his lips seductively since he saw her. Rose wore gray jogging stocking and a sports bra.

While she mixed the fruit, Bucky ogled her. Her ass had nothing to envy to anyone as he found her butt just perfect. His gaze slowly drew back to the bottom of her back where there were two dimples and a chain of multicolor beads around her hips. Even higher up her naked shoulders, her hair hanging in a messy top bun. He could admire her baby hair-shaped corkscrew at the back of her head. He admired the shape of her neck, the camber of her back, and the soft brown color which was her skin.

Then she turned and he turned around just as quickly. She came to sit beside him, sipping her smoothie through a straw.

"You want a little smoothie? I promise you it's delicious."

"Actually, there is something more delicious that attracts my tongue, babydoll." Rose almost choked on her drink and he was laughing, "No thanks, I'm good. You can start storing the kids room if you want."

"Uhm, yeah... Yeah." Rose walked past Bucky.

"Babydoll?"

"Yes?" She turned.

"You are really... really beautiful." Bucky said with an innocent smile. He really thought it; she was simple in her beauty without extravagant makeup. Rose had a natural beauty that he wanted to cherish.

"Thank you..." She blushed and started walking again.

"Do you remember the time we spent together or just the moment of your flashback?"

"Just my flashback... Why?"

"Nothing."

With catchy music, they began to rid the bed's children of all the fluff that there was everywhere. Bucky left to put the twin cradle of the girls in the basement. They made room to create place where the bunk bed was to be placed. The bedroom was spacious, and the furniture colors were in yellow, green, and white. The bed she had bought was in the same tone. Steve didn't know she had bought this, and she hoped he especially liked that because she bought it with his credit card.

Sometime after, the delivery men came with the bunk bed already mounted. If she knew that Bucky was there, she would not have chosen this rather expensive delivery option. However, she was satisfied, the bed was just as she wanted. Bucky and the two guys managed to get the bed back into the bedroom and mount the latest accessories: the wall panel, the asymmetric ladder, the box springs and mattresses. Rose looked attentively at what they were doing. She absolutely didn't notice that delivery men were ogling her body shamelessly. Bucky didn't like it at all.

"Here we go, Madam. The beds are ready, just put the sheets and your little pieces of cabbage will be able to sleep peacefully there." One of the deliverymen said by turning a cure tooth in his mouth. His eyes never leaving Rose's lips.

"I'm so happy. The girls will love it."

"It's a lovely bed you have there." The younger man said, scratching his head. He found her sexy, but Bucky frightened him. "Your kids will love it. All kids love our super fun bunk beds."

"Yes, it is super fun." Rose smiled.

"Well, your job is over here. It's time to leave," Bucky said coldly.

"Only after the damsel signs the warranty papers." The older deliveryman said, "This is here, sign here and here." Rose approached him and looked down at the papers.

"Ok... Oh, wait, I don't have a pen. I'll go get a pen."

"No need, I have a pen right here." The man rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a pen for her. Then smiled. Bucky rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you." She signed quickly. The way this man turned his tongue suggestively around his tooth cure began to give her nausea. "Here."

"Thank you, I have to say you are really-"

"She signed them, so it's time to leave. Thanks for the delivery." Bucky interrupted him by coming to stand beside Rose and placed a possessive hand on her hips.

"Right. Have a good day, damsel."

"Good day, madam," The younger said. The two deliverymen left the room.

"I'll take them to the door." He grunted.

"Bucky? Don't kill them," Rose said amused.

Bucky smirked, "If you insist." Then he left Rose in the children's room, laughing.

He followed the men tightly to the front door. He didn't want strangers to stroll around to look into Rose's house. His piercing look frightened the youngest, but the oldest smiled maliciously turning his toothpick into his mouth.

"Have a nice day sir," The younger said politely before going down the stairs.

"Goodbye, sir." The older delivery man cracked an imperturbable smile. Bucky smiled falsely and stopped him in the wake. He held his arm hard with his metal hand, and the man grimaced in pain.

"The next time you deliver a bed, keep your eyes on the fucking bed."

"What in the sweet hell is your problem?"

"The next time you deliver a bed... Keep your eyes on the fucking bed. The lady over there deserves to be regarded with respect not as an object, so I will repeat for you to understand. Next time you deliver a bed, keep your eyes on the fucking bed otherwise your eyes might not be in their socket the next minute. I might inadvertently plunge my fingers deep into your lobes and tear your eyes out of their sockets without experiencing any remorse... There are dangerous men out there. I'm one of them, so be careful with your fucking eyes."

"Uh, yes, yes, sorry. I didn't want to ogle her."

Bucky let go of the man's arm and pushed him out the house. "Don't come here again." He said before slamming the door to the scared driver's nose. The man was so afraid that he was ready to piss on himself. Bucky was dangerous. No doubt he thought exactly what he was saying. He barely took a few steps before he heard a car start up in the street. He quickly climbed the stairs to reach Rose in the children's room. He found that the beds were dressed and that she was caressing a cushion in the shape of a giraffe, dreamily.

"Babydoll?"

"Oh... Bucky!" She jumped a little as she turned around, "I didn't hear you come in. You didn't kill them I hope." She smiled a little.

"No, but I wanted to."

"It could be read in your eyes. If the eyes could kill, they would already be dead and buried."

"They should not look at you like that."

Rose put the cushion on the bed at the bottom and turned again. "I think you too look at me like that, soldier."

"Well, the difference is that I respect you, babydoll. These men had nothing but bad thoughts. I don't tolerate that."

"Uhm, sounds like jealousy to me."

"It's a possibility." He approached her slowly like a predator.

"Why would you want to be jealous?" She walked away to the bedroom bed and leaned back on it.

"You have to remember why, babydoll." He was purring. Rose bit her lower lip and placed a hand on her belly, "You thought about the baby, don't you?"

"Yes, you know... When I look at this bedroom, I'm glad. I never thought I would have other children after Stevenson. I thought I was not going to meet love, that I was going to live alone with my son and raise him as my mother did for me. I wanted to have other children, but I didn't want to be with someone as deviant as my father or idiot like my ex. I was a little disenchanted with love, I have to say. " Bucky was now in front of her and gently stroked her hand with his fingertips. "Now I have three children and in seven months I'm going to have the fourth one. It's crazy. I like to know he will have three siblings to take care of him; I find it ideal. They will take care of each other when we will not be there to do it. "

"I had a sister, and it was so annoying. She was so petty, so I didn't bear her. She made me crazy."

"Really?" She chuckled, "why?"

"We shared a small bedroom, and she had a bad habit of rummaging through my affairs. When I had dates, she told the girls that I was a notorious womanizer. Well, I was, but it annoyed me that she said it aloud." They laughed, "When I came home from work, she deliberately ate my food, and the worst, she snored like a man." Rose burst out laughing, "like a truck engine, it was terrible."

"You got Steve, too."

"Yeah, I went to live with him when his mother died. We grew up together. He is like my brother... I see him as my brother. I was there for him as he was there for me... That punk. "

"That's what I want! I want to know that my children will be there for each other. I always thought that if I had had an older brother everything would happen differently for me... Maybe... Maybe..."

"You ok?" Bucky frowned. Her face had gone from happiness to sadness in a few seconds.

"Bad memories of my past."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"No..." She smiled sadly, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." He put a hand on her cheek, "You can talk to me, you know."

"What's that feeling? It's not... It's not like ..." Rose whispered.

"What feeling?"

"The one I feel for you." Rose looked at him with big eyes. Bucky licked his lips while stroking her cheek, "No It's stupid." She shook her head and removed his hand from her cheek. "Uhm, I didn't ask you about your metal arm. It's really amazing." Rose was trying to escape the feeling that was rising in her, "Do you feel hot and cold? Does it hurt you often? It must weigh, no? Or does it have the same weight as a normal arm?" Bucky put a finger on her pink lips. She stopped immediately.

Her heart beat in her chest. She could see Bucky's pupils dilate. He pulled his index finger from her lips slowly, very slowly. Rose even stopped breathing. The attraction was evident between the two. Her chest went up and down quickly, but he remained completely controlled, only the bump in his pants betrayed his excitement.

"Babydoll, I'm gonna kiss you right now." He put his hand in the back of her neck and slipped it to catch her bun in a slight grip, he slowly pulled her head back and her lips parted in anticipation, "if you don't want me to kiss you say no." Rose didn't know if her feet still touched the ground or if she was floating. Her lips moved, but no words came out. "Do you want to say something?"

"I think... I think I want you to k–"

Bucky pulled her head toward his, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Even if he held her bun in his fist, his kiss was tortuously sweet. Their lips began to move in a sensual dance. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Rose was lost. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss. Bucky admired her wet lips a little too long for her taste, so she drew her lips on his. Bucky released her disheveled bun and put his hands on her butt. He grunted loudly and grabbed her butt hard. Bucky kissed her chin, and went down on her neck to bite it slightly to make Rose into a mess of groans. Quickly, he carried her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With the weight of his body, he pressed her back against the wall, and licked the soft spot below her earlobe.

"Tell me how much you fucking want me... Babydoll."

"Bucky..." She breathed, losing control. He rubbed his erection commando on her covered entrance and it looked like heaven. "Bucky..." She moaned.

Her phone began to ring and she opened her eyes. "I must– I have to answer, Bucky." He stopped his movements, breathless and his head in the hollow of her neck. He didn't move. The phone kept ringing, "The phone... Bucky... Please."

Bucky let go of her as she asked. She pulled out of his grip and ran to the coffee table to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said with a small voice. She swallowed hard seeing Bucky walk towards her, "Hello?"

"Ayu!" Rose froze. "Ayu? Do you hear me?"

"Fuck..."

"Ayu? C'mon say something."

"Why do you call me? How do you have my phone number?"

"Oh, I guess you keep forgetting people. How have you been?"

"God! Thomas what do you want?" Bucky tensed on hearing the name of this man. He balled the fists in a sudden anger.

"I just want to talk to you a bit and tell you that... I'm in New York. Yeah, New York! We can see each other. We can drink hot chocolate together or whatever you like to drink now." Rose sighed for a long time and put a hand on her face, "I didn't come for you. I came to visit the city. And... Hey, Ayu, I would like to enjoy seeing my son. I know you feel bitterness about –you know, but I'm very sad when I think of both of you, you know I still- "

"BUCKY! What are you doing?" Rose said harshly. He had just pulled out the phone without even asking.

"You little shit, I don't want you to call this number ever again."

"Who is it? I want to talk to Rose."

"Are you dumb?!" Bucky grimaced.

"Bucky give me the phone!"

"If you still call on this number, I'll find you and kill you. Don't you dare to piss me off." He hung up the phone.

"I can not believe it," she gasped, "you hung up in his face? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? "

"You're not going to see him, I'll take care of him."

"YOU WILL DO WHAT? You're not gonna take care of anybody. You don't have the right to give me a damn order! I do what I want, and I can see who I want whenever the fuck I want AND you can not stop me. " She snatched the phone from his hand, "For who do you take yourself to take my phone like this without my permission? You're not allowed to do it! It's my fucking phone. DAMN IT! I'm tired of your fucking crap thing of controlling in my life. You and Steve have to stop this."

"Don't you remember how he treated you? How he dared to talk to you?"

"It's not your business."

"You are married."

"You did not care that I was married a few minutes ago."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes, it would be better."

Bucky didn't argue, he came out of the bedroom and left.

* * *

Rose was confused about everything. There was no word to describe what had passed between them, it was powerful, passionate, strong, like a fucking volcano eruption. It was just amazing. Then Thomas came to spoil everything, or maybe it was for the better. She was married to his best friend, for God's Sake. She was inwardly chattering for letting things go so far, but... It was so good, so strong.

Rose had to cover up her hickeys with makeup otherwise Steve would have noticed them. At least they didn't take so far, but she could not deny that she wanted to go far, far away, wherever Bucky wanted to bring her. This sensation was so strong, but on other hand she had feelings for Steve. What a complicated situation, to desire two people at the same time. Steve was adorable with her, and she could tell she had fallen hard for him. Despite his excess of protectiveness, he remained Steve. Bucky had two faces and it switched so fast that it was difficult to follow. Steve was a constant, reliable person. She quickly realized that this is why she fell for him at the beginning and accepted to become his wife. Steve was a good person. Bucky was also a good person. They were just good people, but they were just completely different. And she didn't stop turning and turning this situation into her head. It just became more complicated to solve because she had irrevocably fallen for both. Two best friends, two friends of childhood, two brothers, what a sin! Such a shame! But that was what she felt.

She felt love, desire, and attraction for both. People would not understand. Even Laura would not understand. She wanted to tell her, but where to start? Say that she is attracted to her husband and his best friend at the same time and that she had had a hectic make-out session with the best friend before her ex decide to show his ass in New York. That she first remembered Bucky, remember kissing him and could still feel her heart beat fast for him. She hadn't kissed Steve yet. Although Steve tried, he was too adorable to try to scare her while Bucky was bold. He was rady for anything and afraid of nothing.

The evening went well overall. A great sleepover in the children's room with Laura's children. The twins loved their new bed and the savannah style decor. Stevenson did not see any difference. So long as he could drink his milk and sleep, he didn't care. Being too small, he didn't care where he fell asleep because there was always someone around him. Steve and Rose had made a large tent in the middle of the room to make the children to sleep together in the same place. Steve didn't fail to tell stories of war as Captain America. Cooper, Nate and Stevenson were absolutely focused on everything he said while the girls were playing by braiding Rose's hair.

Rose was wondering if she had overreacted with Bucky. She thought that if he apologized then she would also apologize.


	29. I need you, I miss you

Steve had planned a romantic date for them. He had foreseen everything and Rose could not help but find him adorable. He really wanted to please her and it could be seen. Rose had decided to be open to everything. After all he was her legitimate husband, not Bucky. She had feelings for Bucky, but she also had feelings for Steve. That was undeniable. Every time he smiled at her, her heart melted like ice cream in the sun. When he had that little smile on the corner of his lips, it was as if he was reading in her like an open book. It was bizarre, but intriguing. It was crazy and thrilling. This man with short blond hair and blue eyes was her husband and he loved her. She could not feel luckier.

They sat on the lawn of Brooklyn Bridge Park as they took the time to admire the buildings in southern of Manhattan. Rose was thinking about her life. She was thinking of Steve, the children, her house, and the infinity stone in the middle of her neck. She watched people walking quietly in families or alone. There were all kinds of people in the park. People in a hurry, people who were seated alone or accompanied by their family or a date. People who read the newspaper, others who played games, others who walked their dogs, others who slept on the green lawn, and others who made drawings like Steve who was making one at this time. Rose looked at the landscape with lost eyes as Steve had his nose in his notebook.

They were sitting on the lawn with a picnic basket next to them that contained several fruits and two bottles of water. Rose wore a light black dress that showed her cleavage in form of heart; her breasts regained volume. Her cleavage was more exciting than usual and her nipples sharper. Steve had to work hard on his control not to dive his head into her pretty chest. As Rose seemed lost in her thoughts, Steve made a sketch of her. Her silky curly hair flew slightly to the mild wind of the spring season. She was sitting on the floor with her hands laid flat on the ground behind her, with her legs slightly bent, and her fingers were playing with fresh grass. She tried to hide it, but he knew that she looked at him very often when he had his head down. When he raised his head, she turned it quickly. The moments he preferred were those when she smiled after seeing something hilarious among the people she was watching. With the beautiful sunset at the end of the day, the show was absolutely colorful.

"I'm finished!" He yelled.

"Oh... let me see." Rose sat down normally, looking interested.

"No, Barbie, not now. I'll show it to you tonight when we go to dinner." He closed the notebook quickly and placed it on the ground next to the basket in Isere.

"Uhm ok," she smiled softly. Steve lay down and put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "Can I come into your arms?"

"You don't need to ask." He closed his eyes. Rose smiled and went to lie next to him. He put an arm around her while her head was resting on his chest. Rose laid one hand flat on his muscular chest and sighed contentedly. The moment was just perfect. The only noise around them was the noise of children laughing, barking dogs, and people talking in the distance. A soft wind rocked them. " Did you have a good day ?"

"Yes... It was perfect. I laughed so much when the policeman fell off his horse." She chuckled.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. You know, we should have an animal in the house. Like a dog. We should adopt a dog. Do you want a dog?"

"Uhm... Yeah, but later when the kids will be big enough to take care of it. It would be nice for them to grow up with the puppy."

"Yeah, you're right, Wifey."

"Steve, could you stop calling me like that?" She smiled. Since he had heard a young man in skate call his girlfriend Wifey, Steve hadn't stopped calling her wifey instead of his usual nickname, Barbie. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved this nickname. "You don't have to copy everything from what you see, you know, old man."

"I am not old."

"You're 98 years old."

"I'm 31 years old."

"Uhmm, you look like 31, but you're really 98 years old. Pervert!"

Steve burst out laughing, "I'm not a pervert. You're 25 years old, Rose."

"Don't say it so loud. Someone could hear you."

Steve opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Rose in the eyes, "why should not I say it?"

"I'm showing more than my age," she sulked and he giggled happily.

"You are... Beautiful. When I look at you, I only see beauty and youth. You are beautiful, Rose."

"You think ?"

"Yes, I really think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"I love you..." He breathed and Rose tensed up beside him. She moved her lips as if to say something, but nothing came out. Steve smiled again and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "do you want to go back now?"

"No," she sighed, "the sunset is so beautiful, and I feel so good there."

"Next to me?"

"Next to Steven Rogers aka Captain American," she teased and he laughed heartily. "Yes, yes, I want to stay here next to you. I would not want to be anywhere else at this moment."

"Anywhere else? Really?"

"Steve..."

"Hey?" He stood up to stand on one elbow while she was lying slightly toward him. Steve was immediately worried by the tone of her voice, "What's wrong? Are you feeling good?" He stroked the side of her face with a thumb. Rose looked at the blue of his eyes with admiration. Steve's eyes were of a perfection that he didn't even suspect. These ocean blue orbs with long feminine long eyelashes were absolutely hypnotizing. Rose smiled at him weakly, but that did not take anything away from the anxiety in Steve's eyes.

"Yes, I'm just a sentimental ball of stress because of the baby."

"Maybe you don't remember how we met or how we fell in love, but I love you and you can tell me everything. I worry a lot for you. Do not keep anything to yourself. if something bothers you, tell me. I'll always be there for you. " Steve said, continuing to pat the soft skin of her cheek with a thumb.

"Don't worry. There's nothing." She shook her head and smiled a little to reassure him.

"Are you sure ?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," she put a hand on his cheek and slipped it further into his short hair, her fingers scraping his neck. "I feel good," she said softly as she pulled him toward her. "I feel... Good next to you." Steve put the hand that cradled her cheek, flat on the floor just beside Rose's hip as he stooped slowly toward her. He licked his lips quickly to moisten them before putting them on Rose's. She pressed delicately on his the lips in a chaste kiss before separating her lips to taste his saliva. Steve had not kissed Rose for days and it was like reaching the peak of the highest mountain being be able to kiss the woman he loves.

The sounds around them evaporated. Their lips, moving harmoniously, were the focus of their concentration. It was magical. Special. Beautiful. The sensation of her fingers scraping his neck was soothing. It was not a French kiss, their tongues rarely met, but the way their lips slid over each other was erotic. Steve's eyes were drowsy during the kiss as if listening to a strange unknown lullaby. Rose savored the moment with delight. He was a good kisser that she particularly liked his sweetness and his lightness. It was pure. Then Steve surprised her by biting her lower lip and she gasped before he broke the kiss.

"You bit me," she exclaimed in a childish voice and put two fingers on her lower lip. making a pout. Steve smiled brightly and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"It's because you made me wait an eternity for this kiss."

"An eternity? You exaggerate a little."

"No, I'm telling the truth, an eternity. I thought I'd never be allowed to taste those delicious sweet-lips."

"Now," Rose began to play seductively with the closing of his blue night jacket and beating lashes at him, "you can kiss me whenever you want."

"I will for sure, Wifey."

Rose nodded with a shy smile. Steve smiled and began to rock her cheek with one hand before kissing her again. He felt so good lying beside her on a tablecloth on the sparkling verdure of the Spring period next to Brooklyn Bridge. The sweet smell of her exotic fruity scent was a paradise to his super sensitive smell. He could even hear the quick beating of her heart quite easily. He could also hear how she lost her breath whenever their tongues met. The temptation was too much. Her body and her fluids were delicious. Rose was a delight. He hesitated before put a hand on her thigh and slid under the flared waves of her black dress. Rose moaned before stopping the slow way of his hand that was far under her skirt.

"Steve!" She giggled, "We're in a park! People will notice what we're doing."

"What if I tell you that I don't care? I really don't care."

"Wow, Captain America doesn't care about citizens. I have to report that." She teased and Steve smiled before shaking his head in a repressed laugh.

"I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he whispered to the gorgeous woman in front of him before slipping his right hand under the skirt of her dress again. Rose gasped before laughing. He began to laugh at himself. He had his right hand under Rose's skirt in the middle of a park full of people. At least no one paid any attention to them. That is what he believed before Rose turned her head to passers-by who looked at them with indignant look. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment before laughing hard. Steve lay down on the tablecloth beside her and Rose came back to his arms.

"I think it's better if I take that hand away."

"I bet they will call the police."

"I don't think so and even if they do, the police will surely want to have my autograph or something." He affectionately caressed her hair at the top of her head and with the other he stroked her hand resting on his chest. "I'm pretty famous, you know." He said proudly.

"I know. At the charity gala everybody wanted to have a picture with you. I had gone unnoticed."

Steve turned his head slightly to look at her, "In the dress you wore I can reassure you that you didn't go unnoticed. You were beautiful and elegant. Then again, you are always beautiful and elegant."

"If anyone hears you they'll believe I'm a goddess."

"You are." He said before positioning himself on her, holding his weight by his elbows. Rose widened her eyes and looked from left to right to see if anyone was looking at them. "Do you feel it?"

"Oh my God, Steven, we're in a park."

Steve smiled mischievously before lowering his head to her breast. He deeply inhaled her fruity scent before closing his eyes and dragging the tip of his nose lazily along her cleavage. Rose's chest rose more and more quickly, making him chuckle.

"Calm down, you're going to have a heart attack."

"People are watching us . Oh God! Steve? Cuddle Bear?" His heart was jumping happily on hearing her call him with his nickname. "Stop sniffing my breast."

"Wifey!" He said sensually before biting one covered nipple. Rose put her head back, repressing a groan.

"Is there enough to eat at home? I want to eat chicken." Rose said quickly. Steve looked up with surprise.

"What?"

"I'm wet."

"You're wet?" Steve asked incredulously with an idiotic smile on his lips.

"I can literally have an orgasm right now. My pussy is wet... Steve. So wet for you." She was humming on the edge of ecstasy.

"We should go back to the house now."

Rose opened her eyes, "What? Why?"

"I don't think I can hide my nagging erection after what you just said." He replied in a hoarse voice.

"But I still want to watch the sunset..."

Steve sighed before putting back his head on her chest, "Rose Rogers, you make me weak."

"We stay watching the sunset then? Oh, and I'm hungry."

Steve grunted before straightening up to sit down and reach out to catch the basket of food. Rose sat down and straightened her hair before Steve approached her, handing her a mini bacon sandwich.

"Here, for Ma'am Rogers."

"Thank you." She almost tore off the sandwich before biting into it. "Mmm, so good. I was hungry all of sudden." She spoke with her mouth full and Steve scoffed at her eating. She hiccupped suddenly. "I'm sorry," She said a little ashamed. Steve didn't even pay attention. He already had a bottle of water in his hand and gave it to her. He continued to watch her take a sip of water before biting into her sandwich again. "When I think I'm going to take more weight, I want to cry. I like my flat stomach, I like my thighs like that, but no, my body will soon make fun of me."

"We're going to do sports just like after you gave birth to the twins, and I like how your breasts are getting bigger anyway."

"Mmm."

"You can take your time, wifey." He watched her swallow each bite with a bewildered look.

"Mmm." Rose muttered while eating.

"Is it good?"

"Mmmarghff."

"According to how you devour it, my bacon sandwiches are good."

"I do not devour. I eat."

"Yeah, of course. You eat very nicely." He said in a teasing tone. Rose gave him a murderous look, but burst out laughing. "You must confess that it is better than the burnt bacon you made in the morning."

"Damn it! Steve! Shut the hell up!"

He raised his hands in the air, but continued to laugh. Rose rolled her eyes and crunched into the delicious sandwich. She had to admit it was very good. In fact all the snacks that Steve made for the picnic were good. She knew how to prepare some typical American meals, but she didn't know how in hell she always succeeded in burning the bacon. Steve was very good at it, and her pregnant woman's appetite thanked him a hundred times.

Steve felt the urge to make a drawing of her while she was eating, but the phone began to vibrate in his pocket. His jaw contracted as he picked up the phone. Rose swallowed the piece of sandwich in her mouth and drank some water without turning away.

"I told you this morning that I didn't want to be disturbed. You can take care of it without me, Tony." He turned his head towards Rose who was looking at him with her brown eyes. "The team can take care of it without me." Rose lowered her head and replaced a lock of rebellious curly hair behind her ear. Steve sighed audibly, "I understand. I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm not far away." He hung up the phone, but looked at the smartphone, frowning, for a long time.

"It's okay. I can go home by myself. I'll wait there. It's our day, but the day is not over yet."

"I..." Steve started but did not know what to say. Rose wanted to remain positive, but he knew that the mission could take time. He could return soon enough or return after hours and hours, even days. He was Captain America. He had duties.

"It's okay." Rose rose from the floor and dusted the breadcrumbs from her dress. Steve got up too and took her by the hand.

"Do not be mad."

"I can not be. They count on you." Rose said softly. Steve was so big in front of her. He still had that puppy look she found cute. Rose tiptoed and kissed his lips, "I'm not mad. I'm going to wait for you at home, and when you get home you can watch as many black and white movie as you like. "

"Take the car," he gave her the keys of the car, "I'll take the subway."

"Make kisses to the children for me. Tell them that mommy misses them a lot and that I will come tomorrow at the first light of day."

Steve smiled and put his forehead on hers before closing his eyes, "you were with them this morning, Wifey."

"I miss them anyway and... I miss you already."

"I'll do it quickly, promise." He opened his eyes and stepped back. He had to leave soon. If not, he couldn't be able to leave her there. This moment was perfect; she openly showed him her feelings. He had waited for that moment since she had woken up and he did not want to leave her, but he had to. "I love you," he said before retreating again and once again when she nodded. Their intertwined hands parted and he felt torn. He turned his back and walked quickly away from her before running away.

Without Rose knowledge, the Infinity stone began to shine.

* * *

Rose had come in an hour later. The sunset that reflected on the Manhattan buildings was truly a magnificent sight to see. She was staying to admire the landscape thinking of Steve and... Bucky.

Once at home, she went to take a quick shower to cool off and put on a pale pink sweatshirt with a black yoga stockings with her black sandals. Rose trailed in the big house before settling on the sofa. She wondered how it was possible to feel like being with two people at a time. Bucky had not called her since the day of their make-out. He had an art to disappear without leaving any trace that was absolutely annoying. He could have called her, or sent her messages that he often sent her, and they could have spoken. She would have told him she was sorry to have overreacted. It was a fucking bad part of her personality of hers that was hard to erase. Maybe they would have talked about what happened or what almost happened.

Rose sighed as she zapped the TV channels. Her children were missing her. Stevenson, his crumpled face and his turbulent side missed her. The twins and their melodious and almost synchronized laughter too. Lying on the sofa, Rose thought and thought and she felt depressed suddenly. She wanted some noise, a different sound than the sound of the TV. She wanted Steve and his kindness. She wanted Bucky and his humor. She wanted her children. She wanted to see the baby growing in her belly. She wanted to see this little baby who would surely have blond hair as her three children.

"No, no. Don't you dare to cry. God damn it." Rose grunted to her suddenly depressive state. She placed the remote control on the coffee table and put the hood of her sweatshirt on. Then she curled up into a fetal position on the couch before closing her eyes. "I need to stop thinking." She sighed before falling asleep in the dark salon.

After a few hours of sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, Rose woke up even more tired than she was when she fell asleep. It was as if she had not slept at all. Rose slowly sat down and took her cell phone for a check. No messages from Steve even when it was almost 11 pm. She grimaced at the late hour. Their black and white movie night was officially canceled. There were a few messages from Thomas who continued to insist on seeing her, but she was happy to ignore them. She didn't care about him and she didn't want him to see Stevenson. Her life without him was better and so was Stevenson's.

A quick run to the toilet and she came back to lay down on the couch in front of the TV. A few things attracted her attention when she went to take the remote from the table.

A flower, a yellow daisy, one of her favorite. Rose jumped onto the couch in a rapid movement and took the flower to look at it. It was beautiful. The beautiful yellow petals gave brightness, and its long green stem was really healthy. She giggled and inhaled the subtle fragrance of the daisy. Then it hit her. It was a beautiful flower in good condition that was not there fifteen minutes ago. Rose began to look on all sides as if she were waiting for someone to come. Then her phone rang.

"Hi... Who is it?"

"Babydoll.?"

Her heart leaped into her chest as she listened to his voice.

"Bucky? You're the one who came to drop the flower? Are you still in the house?" She stood up from the couch, still staring into every corner of the living room. "Bucky? Why did not you call me back? It's been days!" She began to get excited.

"You told me to leave."

Rose bit her lower lip and sat down on the couch, "I didn't think so."

"Did you miss me?"

"Are you still in the house? Where are you?"

"I'm already far away, Honey."

"Why did you drop this flower?"

"Because I wanted to make you smile. You looked sad before you fell asleep."

Rose smiled again, "Well, if you came to stay with me instead of spying on me like an old pervert, I'm sure I would smile more."

Bucky giggled, "You know this is the first time I've laughed since I saw you last. I missed your voice."

"I missed yours too." Her hand tightened around the cell phone, "I still do."

"Babydoll ..."

"I was sorry for what I told you and ... How I reacted. It was unfair to act as if it was your fault. I was happy too. I wanted that too. I would not have done it if I didn't want to. I love what we shared and I ... I'm still confused about my feelings about you, but ... I don't want you to disappear like that again. " She stood up from the sofa to walk towards the bay window that overlooked the garden, "I think if you ... If you have feelings for me, maybe ... Maybe we should talk, but if you just wanted to kiss me just like that, or if maybe you're just attracted to me, then- "

"I'm not playing. You're important for me. You always been."

"It's not easy for me, Bucky."

"For me neither."

Rose put her forehead on the glass, "I'm horrible."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you ... Very much." She sniffled.

"You're getting along with Steve, and I didn't want to disturb."

"Jealous!" She laughed.

"I can't help it, Honey."

"Bucky, where are you?"

"Just behind you."

The winter soldier had managed to surprise her once more. Moving like a ghost behind her. She wondered how he managed to hold a conversation on the phone with her being so close without her realizing anything, but this thought was soon gone, replaced by the excitement of having him here, with her.

Rose froze. She was not afraid. Two hands slid down her hips and clasped them firmly. The cold metal feel of Bucky's right hand felt through the thin fabric of her yoga pants was freezing her. Rose didn't think any more. She dropped the phone on the floor before Bucky turned her around quickly to face him. She was in front of the dreadfully handsome man. His hair fell around his scowling face that was hidden by a black mask that covered his mouth. Rose licked her lower lip. Her hands clumsily touched the straps of his black combat suit. Bucky followed her eyes without blinking. He had no facial expression. He was absolutely stoic. His vibranium arm was not covered, and Rose admired the complex workings of the metal. She passed a hand slightly over his metal arm and smiled at the sight of the red star on his metal bicep. Then she looked up at his face. He always seemed stoic to her touches. She felt her heart squeeze and pulled her hands away, but he caught them before she pulled them away from him. A gasp escaped her. She closed her fists in a ball as he tightened his grip on her wrists, making sure not to put any serious force in his grip. She swallowed hard. Then Bucky let her hands go. She wanted to touch him, touch his skin. The frightening combination of killer prevented her from realizing that desire. She wanted to feel his warm skin under her fingers. She wanted to feel his hot breath on her lips and his tongue in her mouth. Like the last time.

Rose raised her hands to the sides of his face to loosen the straps that held his mask. She removed it from his face very slowly, and in an instant his look became softer. The mask joined her phone on the floor.

Several seconds went by without her knowing what to do and without Bucky doing anything. He was just standing in front of her, peering down at her. Rose blushed furiously. She said nothing because she was sure she would be stuttering. Rose took a low inhale and clasped the straps of his suit before hoisting herself to her toes to put a delicate kiss on his lips. She sucked briefly on his upper lip, eyes closed before retiring. She got back on the soles of feet and looked timidly in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back... Winter Soldier."

She looked down, intimidated by his lack of reaction. To her surprise Bucky smiled fully, and he took her both hands to place a kiss on each of the palms.

"I have never left your side, Babydoll."

Rose gave a shrill laugh, "Bucky, you frightened me. I thought you were going to throw me out the window... You could have said something from the beginning. Do you not know that you have the scariest look that I have never seen?" Bucky laughed, "It's not funny. I did not know what to do."

"You touched me gently," he put a hand on the bottom of her back, "you took off my mask," a hand behind her neck, "then you kissed me," and he kissed her passionately.

Her mouth was Bucky's pleasure. His tongue swirled in her mouth as if to mark his territory. He did not give her time to breathe or even to move. He demanded her mouth and passionately made his own. Rose let him do it. His lips were so soft and his fine beard tickled her chin. She opened her mouth to let him claim her. She wanted him. It was so good and forbidden. Bucky was so unpredictable in the kiss. She loved it. Then he slowly detached his lips from hers. Rose's lips were wet and swollen. He gave another kiss, but slower. He licked the saliva on her lips before stopping and admiring his work. Rose waited a few seconds before opening her eyes. She waited as if she had been in a tornado and did not want to open her eyes to face reality. The tornado looked at her with an amused smile on his lips. She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. "And you did it exactly as I wanted." He sighed lips on hers, "You just brightened my fucking day, Honey."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh!"

For a few seconds they were connected. Bucky felt so happy. So light when he was with her. He did not even notice the slight shine of the Infinity stone. He didn't have time as the stone shone exactly three seconds before resuming its natural color of emerald green.

"I deserve another kiss then."

"You deserve more, Rose. But for now-"

"BUCKY!"

Rose shouted in surprise when he lifted her bridal style. She laughed a little before placing her hooded head in the hollow of his neck.

"You have to sleep well. Sleeping on the couch is not good for your back," he said walking toward the stairs. "Let's go on a comfortable bed to give you two a good sleep."

"You two?"

"Our- the baby."

"You were watching me all this time?"

"The first thing I did after the tactical training was come and see if you were okay. I watched you sleep. I wanted to take you back to the bedroom, but I was afraid you would notice a distinct smell on me and wake up. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked adorable."

"Creepy stalker," she mumbled before yawning. "So you came to tuck me in?"

"Babydoll, I am able to border you, sing you a lullaby, tell you a story, and even make beach wave sounds to make you sleep well." He laughed." I want to take care of you two."

"I can walk."

"You don't need to when I'm around."

"Sometimes you can be charming, Bucky Barnes" Bucky smirked.

"A love story... I know you love those stories." He climbed the stairs. His eyes were absolutely different, full of emotions.

"Yes... I like them, but you look like you're about to destroy a government instead of telling me a love story, Winter Soldier."

"Well. I always have an hour for my girl before I destroy a damn government," he teased and she burst out laughing.

Bucky left after making sure she was sleeping in her bed. They didn't do anything else. He was just sitting on the bed with her telling her a story of girls he dated so she can sleep, but she was just laughing at his joke stories. Eventually she fell asleep after long stories, tired from her laughter.

* * *

The day after, Steve had not yet returned. The Avengers were not in the Stark tower. It was only her, Laura, and the children. Wanda and Vision lived together in the Upstate of New York. The 32nd floor of the big tower was alive with the children laughing and crying, but Rose missed Steve. Actually, she missed Bucky too. How had she arrived at this level of attachment with two men? That was the big question she never stopped asking herself all day. Maybe with Steve it was more natural because they were married and had children together, but with Bucky... Nothing compelled her to talk to him, nothing forced her to see him, yet she was dying to see him. It was an irresistible, irrepressible desire. Everything in her wanted Bucky to be close to her in the same way that Steve was close to her as well. Rose was not angry with Steve. She knew that he must have had a good reason for not returning early as promised. It was his duty as Captain America.

She enjoying a day with Laura's children before returning to Brooklyn with her family. She made a meal of vegetables and chicken for the kids and they ate together watching TV. Stevenson still needed milk. He was still a baby compared to his sisters who grew very fast and needed more consistent food. She was breastfeeding him, sitting on the couch while the girls were playing to fill a puzzle on the floor. While she was rocking her baby, she wondered if Steve was okay.

As she began to worry, Bucky walked into the living room with his legendary silent footsteps. However, the girls immediately noticed him before he could surprise Rose. The little girls in pink pajamas with princess figurines ran towards Bucky and he lifted them with ease. Rose smiled upon seeing him so comfortable with the twins.

The twins were pretty selective; they did not embrace everyone like Stevenson. The twins didn't like Wanda, nor Vision, not even Thor, who they often looked with disdain. Not even Sam. But Dr. Banner and Tony were their favorite uncles. Seeing the girls smile and giggle happily with admiration for Bucky warmed her heart. But it's normal for them to be so close. Bucky had literally taken care of twins since their birth. One of them, the one who played with his Adam palm, even had the first name of his mother. Rose could not remember, but it was no coincidence that Bucky and the twins were so close.

Even Stevenson was moving in her arms, excited to know that Bucky was there, but the gourmand baby did not want to drop Rose's delicious nipple. Instead he bit on it, laughing by watching Bucky laugh with the girls. It hurt a little bit just like every time the baby with curly hair bit her nipple with his little deciduous teeth. Bucky saw Rose's predicament and sat down next to her with the girls on his knees. He said only one sentence, and the little boy with a curly head began to suck the milk wisely. Rose smiled and blushed. Bucky was handsome and dressed as if he was going on a date. He had even shaved the little pungent beard he had. His cheeks were smooth and highlighted his kissable lips. He had even tied his hair in a rather good back bun. He was seductive. The worst part was that he knew he was alluring and would tease her all the time. Bucky made fun of her because the slight redness on her cheeks had stayed almost all night.

No make-out, just a kiss to tell her good night when the kids were lying down. After, he left as fast as he came. Rose lay down in her bed, squeezing a pillow between her legs. These two soldiers were going to be the death of her.

* * *

In the second bright bathroom of the house, newly decorated with plenty of figures for children, Rose was bathing the children. The three little babies were sitting immersed in the small surface of the bath while Rose was kneeling on the floor and shampooing Ava Sarah. Izzie Winnifred, affectionately called Winnie by Bucky, was playing with the yellow duck floating on the sparkling water. Stevenson was having fun hitting the water to make the biggest splashes he could make.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Izzie asked as she raised her wet head.

"He's at work, Angel. He'll be back soon."

"But-but-but-"

"Do not open your mouth, Ava. The soap will come in and will prick you."

"But, mommy, there is... One... Two... Three days."

"He's very busy, Sweeties, but he's coming to make you a lot of cuddles." Rose tickled the two little girls and they giggled happily. Then she began to soap Ava's body, who grimaced theatrically every time Rose passed soap over her face.

"Mommy?"

"Uhm?"

"Where is Uncle Bucky?"

"At work too."

"I WANT TO SEE BUCKY!" Stevenson began tapping harder on the surface of the water causing the twins to moan with anger.

"STEVIE, STOP." Izzie growled.

"Mommy !" Ava complained, wiping her face with both hands every time Rose rubbed the soap on baby face. Rose shook her head, imperturbable by the bickering of her children.

"STEVIE, STOP MAKING WAVES." Izzie began to scream.

"No!" He laughed maliciously while purposely sending the most water to Izzie who began to do the same. Rose did not care anymore. Her pajama was already wet anyway, not to mention her face and chest.

"Mommy- where is-" Rose laughed at Ava, who was grinning again as she passed the water on her hair. "Mommy! Mommy! Where is-" another spray on her face, "MOMMY!"

"Sorry my angel" she laughed and the baby pouted.

"STEVIE!" Izzie continued to send him waves, but a drop water entered his mouth. Rose sighed, recognizing the baby's issue. Stevenson coughed a little and started crying loudly. "Mommy, I did not do anything," Izzie said sadly. Rose rushed to take a large towel to take Stevenson out of the water and wrap him in the big red Iron Man bath towel.

"Here we are. It's okay. Sorry, sorry, baby. It's okay," she rocked him. He had his head on her left shoulder while she was patting his back, "there, there. "

"It's not my fault, mommy." Izzie began to cry and Ava came to try to wipe her tears with her little caramel-colored hands. Ava Sarah's blue eyes blinked between Izzie's and her nose began to sink.

"I know, baby, but you have to play softly. He's smaller than you, alright?"

"I know, mommy," the baby sniffed.

"Izou," Ava began to cry silently while wiping Izzie's tears.

"C'mon, Stevie, calm down." She patted his back to calm him, but being the king of drama that he was, his tears were going to last, "sh. Sh, baby. It's okay – Ava what's –" Rose sighed as she saw the little girl cry loudly too.

"It's not my fault!" Izzie was crying.

"I know. I know, so stop crying. Please, baby. Ava will not stop to- Oh my God!" Ava began to whine. Izzie stop crying loudly upon seeing Ava crying too. She just made cute little noises with muffled sobs. "Babies..." Rose pouted. "I can not carry you all in my arms."

"Mommy!" Izizie whined while watching Ava turn red because of her crying.

"Rogers' ?"

Rose and the kids turned to see Steve at the entrance to the multi-colored bathroom.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Stevenson smiled. Rose almost rolled her eyes at her baby's behavior. Not to mention the girls who were hypnotized by Steve's outfit. He was wearing his blue Captain America outfit, blue with the white star in the middle of his chest, his gloves, leather boots, his ammo belt, shield behind his back, and even his mask that had an A in the middle of the forehead.

"Steve..." She sighed." You're back."

"Yes." Steve said in a tired voice. Rose understood that he must be exhausted. She could not remember seeing him in Captain America suit. Even when he went on a mission, he always came back in civilian clothing. "I'm really... Really sorry, Rose. The mission-"

"No, don't come near me !" She raised a hand to prevent him from walking towards them. Steve frowned and lowered his head, and she laughed a little at his reaction, "the ground. the ground is wet. You're going to put mud everywhere."

"DADDY?!" The children shouted and Steve looked at them sadly and tiredly.

"Do not listen to them. Go into the room. I will come in 30 minutes. I still have to dress them, and then you can play with them even if you seem to be falling asleep." She chuckled, "I'll come for you, Cuddle Bear. Wait for me in the bedroom."

Steve smiled weakly and stepped out of the bathroom.

"DADDY?" The children whined.

"Who wants to wear funny clothes?"

"ME! ME! ME!"

"I want to wear my tutu, mommy." Izzie stood up in the bathtub, clutching the ceramic edge, with the most beautiful smile on earth.

"Me too." Ava also stood up and made her puppy eyes with her bright blue eyes. The same way that Steve had made a few minutes ago. Rose shook her head and walked over to the bathtub with Stevenson in her arms who was calm again and was playing with her hair.

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE, MOMMY!"

"That's my babies," she giggled proudly.

* * *

Steve was sitting on the bed with his head down, elbows on his knees, and shield resting beside him. He was thoughtful and tired. Rose quietly entered the room illuminated by the morning sun. He had removed his mask and his normally perfectly coiffed hair was ruffled at the top.

"Hey."

He raised his head and put a faint smile on his face, "Hey."

Rose sat next to him and stroked his neck. He gave a long, deep sigh, and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"It wasn't easy this time, I'm guessing."

"Not really. Prisoners escaped from a SHIELD base and took hostage a lot of agents. It took a tactical mission to enter and disarm the situation. It was more tiring than difficult. Everything is now back in order. "

"I see. Now you're back, and that's all that counts."

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Did you sleep a little?"

"Not for three days." He lowered his head again, "I'm sorry, Rose. I could not contact you during the mission."

"You must be very tired..."

"Rose-"

"You don't kiss your wife when you get home from work?"

"Yes, but... I'm dirty."

"It doesn't matter, Captain." She bent down to give him a kiss, but he pulled his head back.

"I have to go take a shower first. I have not taken a shower since-"

"A kiss first." She ordered, Steve raised his head and gave her a quick kiss. Rose grabbed his uniform to force him to keep kissing her, which he did. As they kissed, she rocked his face. Their noses and teeth clashed repeatedly. He liked to kiss her well, but he was really too tired to focus on giving her the perfect kiss. She did not care. The sensation of his lips on hers was a delicious way to start the day, and she had missed him. Steve broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers in order to keep prolonged contact with her scented skin.

"I'm so tired that I could just go to bed and sleep."

"You can do that. I'll bring you some breakfast after."

"I'm dirty. I want to go and shower."

Rose giggled, "Stop insisting that you're dirty, Steven. If the sense of smell of a pregnant woman can handle your smell, you can relax a little. Besides it gives you a wild look with your hair like this and your face full of sweat. " He sighed. "Do you want a hug? It seems you need it." She smiled.

"You have no idea..." Rose opened her arms and he slid in her arms. Steve surrounded her in return with his muscular arms as Rose put her head on his chest. "I missed you..."

"Me too."

"You were not alone at least?"

"Bucky came to see me every night," she bit her lower lip. Maybe she was not supposed to say it because of the illicit relationship that Bucky and she shared. "Uhm... He just came to see if I was okay. He's all excited about the pregnancy. He did not stay long. He always leaves after I fall asleep. He'd just to see if I was okay, I suppose." She laughed nervously. Steve did not care. He just nodded and squeezed her tightly more.

"I love you so much."

"You'll end up crushing me," Rose snickered.

"Sorry," he released her reluctantly.

"You know you're all sexy with your outfit and everything."

"Oh, this is the first time I've been told this," he blushed a little and shook his head timidly. "You think I'm really sexy like that?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful," she passed her fingers on his white star on his outfit, "you represent freedom and bravery and women find it sexy. When I say women, I mean me," they laughed together, "how do you take off this thing? You have to take a long time to put it on. It looks as complicated as wearing a bodice."

"I'll take it off," Steve said before Rose stopped him.

"Let me do." She got up from the bed and went to work on removing his Captain America outfit. She began by removing his leather gloves. Steve followed each of her movements with attention and especially with admiration. Then she went around to climb on the bed behind him to find the place where it should have a zip. She said a 'hurray' when she finally found it. The legendary outfit finally got down Steve's shoulders. He shook them a bit to let the complex fabric go down and then lay the outfit on the floor. Rose came back in front of him and knelt down to take off his belt.

"Rose, you don't have to do that. I can do it on my own."

"I know." The belt joined the coat on the floor. She even removed his boots, then his pants so that he was left in only his boxers. "Now, you can go and shower." She stood up.

"You forgot my boxer," he said maliciously. Rose put her hands on her hips and shook her head after making a charming smile. "If you want." She leaned over him, but he raised his hands quickly, showing his palms.

"Ow. ow. I was joking! I'll do it. I'll do it."

"Tsk, teaser."

"Ok, now I'll take that shower."

"Steve? You-"

"Please ..."

"Oh God, do I make you have such an effect?"

"You have on a wet t-shirt and you're wearing those black shorts that... Are tight your uh your curves."

"It's my pajamas, pervert."

"This pajama is ridiculous then." He teased and stood up too. Steve Rogers was so tall that she looked tiny in front of him. "Do you know motherhood makes you sexier? It's undeniable, and this pajama hides nothing, and your t-shirt is wet and you do not wear bra. Damn, Rose. "

"So, you have not slept for days and you're tired, but you can get hard just by looking at me?" She looked up at him.

"I think that even lying on a hospital bed with a broken leg, you would always the same effect." Rose laughed, a hidden rhythmic laugh before letting go and laughing aloud, which made him smile.

"That's a good thing, I think."

"Yeah."

"I would like to come and rub your back, but the children will soon cry if I leave them alone in their park for too long."

"By the children you mean Stevie?"

"My baby is not a crybaby," she stroked his abs.

"No he's not." He gasped as he felt her hot fingers trace every ab on his toned tummy.

"When I'm finished, I'll watch them for you to rest."

"You must be kidding. You can barely keep your eyes open, Steve. You have plenty bruises on your arms, on your stomach and on your legs." She bit her lip and grimaced a little, "You fought really hard, didn't you?"

"They'll soon vanish. You should see the other guys." Steve took her chin with his fingers so that she raised her head and he kissed her slowly. The kiss was less sloppy than the first. He even moaned in her mouth. "Mmm, I missed that."

"You know what I missed?"

"No, what?"

"See this tattoo? I can not believe my name is tattooed for life on one of your arm. that's insane."

"That day you were really really angry, and I wanted to prove to you that I love you."

"So you got a tattoo with my first name ..."

"And the name of our children because I love you and-"

"Steve, am I dreaming or has your penis become bigger than five seconds ago," her wide-eyes glued to the front of his boxer's tent.

"Uhm, maybe," he scratched the back of one ear, a little embarrassed. "I'll take a shower." He started walking towards the bathroom.

"Icy- an icy shower!"

"Not funny!"


	30. The power of something new

Steve had thought of a way to be forgiven for his absence. Even if Rose had assured him that she did not care and she understood, he wanted to make amends. He wanted to please her. The welcome he received at his return was warm, and he loved it. He liked it so much. He loved Rose. The sensation that when he is with her, he is at home. Far from militant battles and tactics. When he is with her, he is not Captain America, but Steve. He felt the need to offer her something to make her as happy as she made him happy. Then he had concocted a little surprise for her on the roof of their house. He had been helped by Sam. The paratrooper Avenger had not forgotten that Rose had saved his life her wedding day. If she had not interposed, he would be a heap of dust right now. Even though Steve would ask him about Rose, he would do it because, damn it, she deserved it.

The guys got to work to change the roof of the house to make it look better than what it looked like. Steve was not really good at decorating. In fact, he knew nothing about it. In addition to modern technology, Rose would almost do everything. He had no idea what would be good for a romantic evening on the roof. Sam was a good reinforcement with good advice in decoration, the turn was played.

When it was 7pm, Rose went home. The children were sleeping with Laura's children. The two friends got into the habit of doing sleepovers like that several times a week to give them time to each one to enjoy one or two days off. Laura will soon to return to Canada and the children would soon miss Nate, Cooper, and Lila. Rose would have liked for her to live here in New York City with her. She wanted Stevenson to spend time with his friend Nate. Maybe it was the beginning of a great friendship like the one that Bucky and Steve shared.

She dropped the keys on the kitchen island and trampled into the living room. The TV was turned on and there were two bottles of empty beers on the bedside table. Rose sat down on the sofa or rather she fell on the sofa. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep until morning.

"Rose!" Steve said breathlessly. He had just sprinted on the outside staircases leading to the roof as soon as he heard the footsteps in the house. "Are you home ?" She nodded and leaned back on the sofa. "It looks like you're tired." He walked to the sofa where she was slumped.

"Yes... Tired and I'm hungry and I'm sleepy... And I have a sore back and I'm hungry." She pouted. Rose looked seductive in her tight-fitting black dress with fine shoulder straps and an oversized style camouflage jacket and black leather heeled boots. Her hair was in a long braid that fell on her right side. She looked like a real badass, and she was sexy like hell. Unlike Steve who wore a wise look: white shirt, black tie, and black pants. He had even put some gel into his hair to part his hair to the side. Steve smirked while he was in front of her blocking the view from the TV. He was rather proud of his appearance, and Rose's eyes shone with curiosity. He knew he had already won points. "Why are you looking at me like Steven?"

"I like your jacket. I kinda want one of this."

"It doesnnt surprise me," she put a cushion lazily under her head before lying on the couch with her feet on the floor. "You prevent me from watching TV."

"I have a surprise for you."

"I do not like surprises."

"It's a nice surprise."

"A surprise is a surprise."

"Rose?" He voice took a serious tone, "I spent two hours preparing for this surprise, so you come to see it or I have to invite an another woman to come and enjoy it." The look Rose gave him was so full of anger that he burst out laughing, "I'm joking, Barbie, just come with me. You're gonna love it, I'm sure! I swear on my soldier's honor."

"I don't want to change my clothes. if I take off those clothes, it will be to put on a pajama and sleep... No escapade tonight. You are very elegant and everything, but I do not want to go out tonight." She muttered on the pillow. Steve crouched down so his face was on the same level as her's. He smiled tenderly, admiring her beauty.

"As beautiful as a rose."

"I'm so tired."

"I know, but come with me."

"I'm hungry too."

"Uhmm, Wifey."

"If you don't feed me very quickly, I will eat you. I can eat you right now."

"So beautiful..."

" STEVE!" She groaned. Steve laughed aloud.

"First, you will follow me to the roof, your surprise is there. Sh, let me finish," he said quickly when she pouted again, "secondly, I have made American burgers, and they are waiting for you along with your surprise on the roof." Rose's face marveled at the mention of food, "Thirdly, I will carry you on my back so that you will not make any effort. Is that good for you?" Rose nodded vigorously and Steve smirked before getting up and turning back, "C'mon, get on my back." Steve did not need to repeat it twice. Rose got up at full speed and jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck. "Ready?"

"Let's meet these american hamburgers."

"And the surprise?" He walked to the terrace.

"Is it be eatable ?"

"I'm afraid I have to say no."

"Then do not bother me and guide me to these burgers. Is there bacon inside?"

"Bacon, pickles, salad, cheese, and I even put tabasco."

"What's a tabasco?" She grimaced in disgust with the unknown name. In her condition, she didn't want to take the risk of ruining his surprise with an urgent urge to vomit unexpectedly.

"A chili that doesn't feel like crashing fire as yours does."

Rose sneered behind him as he climbed the exterior stairs leading to the roof.

"You just won a month without my delicious spicy cooking."

"Thank God." He was joking. Rose made a noise of indignation before tapping on his shoulders.

"You're mean."

"I'm joking."

"You're always making fun of me."

"That's because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, now close your eyes. Have you closed them?"

"Yes."

"I'm absolutely sure they're not." Rose rolled her eyes.

"They're closed now."

"Now get down and I'll guide you." Rose did as he asked. She jumped off him and he took her hand to guide her in the middle of the roof terrace that he had carefully arranged and decorated for her. "A little to the left ... a little more."

"Steve!"

"That's perfect. You can-"

"AAAAAAAAH." She shouted suddenly.

"GOSH! ROSE!" Steve put a hand on his heart, "I almost had a heart attack."

Rose looked dreamily at the decorated roof. There were garlands with light bulbs of all colors that illuminated the place. It was like a dream. There were so many garlands that it was like stars hanging in the night.

"It is so beautiful..."

"Come sit with me," he took her by the hands and guided her to the cozy corner on the floor. There was a large white sheet with lots of cushions of all sizes on it. Their picnic bag just next to a storm lamp. The floor was covered with storm lamps which gave with the garlands, a romantic ambience. There was even jazz playing in the background through an iPad posed next to the cozy corner. He could not get away with this machine without Sam's help. All the options of this little machine were confusing to him.

"Wait, I have to remove my boots. I don't want to mess the cushions," she said softly.

"I will do it." Steve crouched down in front of her, and she put a hand on his shoulder so she didn't lose her balance when she raised her leg. He took off one shoe and then the other without saying anything. When he finished, Rose sat on the cozy cushions. It was like sitting on a cloud. There were so many that she could almost forget that they were on the roof of their Brooklyn's house. Rose took a large cushion and stroked it gently. Steve took the time to take off his shoes as well and sat in their cloud of sweetness beside her. He looked at her for a long time without her notice. Her gaze was lost on the cushion she was caressing thoughtfully.

"You're silent. Did I do something wrong?" Steve ran a hand over her back, rubbing it from top to bottom. Rose smiled shyly.

"No... Just that it's really romantic as a surprise." Steve finally smiled, "why did you think to do that?"

"I wanted to please you," he put a curly honey-color lock that escaped from her braid behind her ear. Their eyes were connected for an eternity, "I'm a jerk in love. It's not my fault."

"Thank you..."

"Time to eat. Are you still hungry?"

"Hell yes," he laughed before opening the basket and taking the ready tray filled with mini-burgers to give to her. Rose took it with an enthusiastic "thank you." Then she laid her legs in the shape of a lotus and placed the tray right in front of her. She took a hamburger and began to eat. Very quickly she was at her third.

"Good appetite, wifey."

"Thank you, husband."

Steve was lying on the cushions watching her chew slowly. Normally she would devour the food without worrying, which made him laugh. Pregnant Rose was a hungry Rose all the time. He had failed to live through the twins pregnancy with her because she was in Lagos. He did not know what it was like to go through pregnancy with the woman you love. Now he was living this journey with her, and he loved it. Rose had a brighter skin, and when she entered a room she brought the light with her. Her hair seemed to have grown longer, her thighs became more curved, her breasts more round and her butt... No comment. It was so attractive that when she removed her jacket in front of people, Steve could always notice the envious men's gaze right on her back. He loved the pregnant Rose, he loved her mimicry, and there he noticed that she avoided his gaze.

"Why do you look so shy all of sudden, wifey?" A drop of ketchup was on the corner of her lips. Steve thought weakly in the urge to lick the sauce at the corner of her lips, but Rose passed her tongue over to clean it. Then she passed her tongue on her lips too. She took a handkerchief to wipe the saliva on her lips. "Christ!"

"What?"

"No... So why are you shy now?"

"I'm not," she shrugged and then took a sip of water from the little bottle next to her. Steve put his lips in a thin line and licked his lower lip before speaking.

"You know I foresee another surprise for you."

"What's that?" She asked with big eyes.

"I kinda know Well T'challa and-"

"T'challa? You mean, the highness King T'challa of Wakanda?"

"Uh, Yeah," he laughed a little. "He helped Bucky a lot, so we know each other. Not very well, but we know each other anyway."

Rose bit her lower lip shyly, "you know the highness King T'challa ..."

"I asked him for a little service."

"Don't tell me I'll have to see him because I will surely do a panic attack."

"Uh uhm..."

"Oh my God, Steve! What did you do?"

"I... I kind of… Asked if I could spend my honeymoon in Wakanda with you in a romantic place. I ask him to choose the place," Rose was speechless, "he propose to me... to spend my honeymoon in his private island called Black Panther Island and I agreed. So you and me... We will spend our honeymoon at the Wakanda." Rose had not moved an inch from her bewildered expression. "We will have a honeymoon. I think we deserve it after how the wedding day... Uhm, Anyway, would you like to go there? Rose?"

"You organized a honeymoon at Wakanda in the private island of the highness King T'challa..." She sighed. "Godness." She lowered her head and stroked the pillow dreamily.

"You don't look enthusiastic. We can go elsewhere if you want to."

"No, that's not it. I always wanted to visit Wakanda. All the girls I knew always wanted to visit Wakanda and see the prince... Now the King. He's so amazing."

"Wow, I think I'll push off your meeting with him as long as possible," he joked and she smiled. "So you like it? You want us to spend our honeymoon there?"

"Yes, I would like to."

"You looked more excited when you saw the garlands and even more when you saw the food."

"I'm okay."

"Look at me then."

"You know what? I think the tabasco is pretty good. I should add it in my dishes." Steve shook his head. He was not going to let her change the subject so easily. He took the tray of mini-burgers and put it on the picnic bag. "What are you doing?"

"I try to talk to you without you avoiding my gaze. I don't know how much I will say, but I know you well, Rose. I know something is bothering you, but you don't want to tell me. I'll make you say it," he creeped on her, spreading her legs apart with his knees. Her tight black dress rode up on her thighs until he could see her lace panties. Rose was looking at the side, avoiding his eyes, "what affects you, also affects me. I can not be cool and just pretend that you are comfortable when you are not." He put his hands on either side of her head. Steve and Rose were lying in an absolutely sexual position. He only had to do some movements and he would be inside her. Her legs were parted with him between them. She laid her foot flat on the cushions. He knew she wanted him the way he wanted her, but something was bothering her. "Rose Rogers?"

"Steve ..."

"Look at me." Rose turned her head and looked up at him. Steve gave her a slow kiss before staring into her eyes again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I deserve your love. I don't know if I deserve all that." She bit her lower lip, "I'm afraid to disappoint you. I don't know if I'm the right person for you. I wonder what you liked about me. I heard of a Sharon with whom you went out with, and she is beautiful and strong. I wonder if it would not have been better if you were with her."  _Because I am unfaithful and I do not deserve you. I'm in love with Bucky and I do not deserve you._  She thought, but didn't say.

"I understand. You're the only one. You have to get it. I'll love you more and more, Rose. I have enough love to give you for a lifetime. That's why I married you. I Love you. And I'll keep loving you." Her eyes began to get wet, but she repressed her tears. "You're made for me and I'm made for you. I'm at a point where I think I'm nothing without you. No way I could love anybody else. You will not disappoint me and even if you disappoint me, I'm sure that I'll still love you like a fool. "

Rose laughed and put her arms around his neck and encircled his waist with her legs. "You always succeed in comforting me in a few words."

"You succeed in comforting me with few caresses and kisses too." She stroked his hair and was gently scraping her nails on his scalp with a smile on her lips. Maybe their marriage is stronger than she thought. Maybe they were going to go along if all three were telling the truth about their mutual feelings. Maybe everything was not lost because of her shared love. "You make my life fuller."

"Fuller of what." She cooed.

"Love... Just love."

And their lips crashed into a primitive need. The kiss was slow at first, but it quickly became heated and almost sloppy by the groans of Rose and Steve. At first the kiss said 'I love you' then the kiss said 'I want you'. His right hand was already in her panties and his fingers teased her sensitive nub. She was wet. A lot. Steve ventured to kiss her neck. After he kissed each of her tits, and he uprightly kissed one of her sharp nipples through the fabric of her dress.

He was lost in excitement. How long he had wanted to be inside her. Feel her pussy pulsing around his dick and hear her whimper and whine his name. How many times he wanted to dive his head between her breasts and eagerly lick every plot of her breast. Damn it! He even missed the breastmilk he sometimes tasted when he sucked too hard on her nipples. He wanted her. The fever of the sex made her temperature rise. As he moved back and forth between her legs, the clothes they still wore prevented him from entering the honey paradise.

"Steven..." Rose whimpered, at a loss for words.

She didn't remember yet, but she had let him have sex with him even when he was pre-serum Steve. He remembered that he had behaved like an idiot while she continued to love him despite his lean body. He would never have thought a woman would want him in that condition, but Rose still wanted him. She let him enjoy this beautiful body, take pleasure while she didn't really take hers. She let him cum inside her. Enjoy the immeasurable pleasure he felt every time he poured his load into her hot, wet pussy. While he did not treat her like a good husband as he had to, she let him do all that. He was selfish and auto-centric, but still she took care of him. Whatever errors she thought she was guilty, he too had made mistakes. He too was guilty of certain things he did to Rose which he was not proud of. Nobody is perfect. Everybody makes mistakes.

"Rose-I-love-you!" He groaned gravely in the hollow of her neck.

"Steve ... I'm in love with you ... I'm in love with you. I love you too," Rose said with a small voice.

"Do you remember something about us?" He asked with an expression of incredulity and happiness.

"No."

"But you love me? You fell in love with me..."

Rose smiled, "Yes." Then continued smiling into the kiss when Steve kissed her again. He was so happy. He succeeded to make her fall in love a second time. He was so happy and so excited to give her the higher pleasure. His agile fingers performed miracles on her clit. Then he slipped two fingers inside her and she grimaced. It was incredibly tight, too tight. It was as if... "Steve, Steve, stop it hurts." She pulled his hand out of her panties. Steve obeyed with rapidity. Rose pushed him away from her so she could sit back. He sat down next to her and then took a handkerchief to wipe his wet fingers.

"Rose?" He frowned at seeing her pull her dress over her thighs a little nervously while licking her lower lip. "Rose tell me what's wrong. If I hurt you... I'm sorry if I hurt you ... I didn't want to . "

"NO. NO... You did not hurt me. I mean not too much. It was just... I'm not prepared to have sex right now. I can't. It's kinda complicated."

"Okay. Explain to me."

"Ok ..." She took a deep breath, and touched her fingertips to the infinity stone on her neck. "You know the stone helped to keep my soul. Thanks to Thor's hammer I could get back to life and the baby too." Steve nodded, but was still confused, "It's not Thor's hammer that has healed my internal wounds, but the stone and... The Infinity stone has put my body back in a healed state so even if I had wounds before being dead, they recovered after my awakening. "

Steve nodded. The cuts on her wrists had healed. He swallowed hard thinking about that horrible moment of his life when he found her dead in the tub, but he remained focused on the situation. He would not tell her about this. He could not. She had to remember herself.

"Well... all my wounds have been healed. When I say all, I really mean all. Infinity stone brought me back into a state kind of... Intact. "

"Do you... Remember something about me or Bucky?"

"What? No, this is not it." Rose put her hands on her face and rubbed them with annoyance.

"I don't understand what you mean by 'intact'"

Rose grunted, "What did you do to me to tell you to stop?"

"I plunged my fingers inside you," Steve moved two fingers to show her the motion as if he needed to draw a picture. Rose chuckled and took his hand in hers.

"I know what you were doing, Cuddle Bear. No need to- "she waved her fingers just as he did and he laughed at himself as well. "It was incredible when you did it on my clit, but when you did it inside of me, it hurt a little."

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said sincerely.

She laughed lovingly; Steve was absolutely touching. She melted like ice in the sun. Rose rode on him, straddling his waist and stroking his hair. Steve hesitated to touch her. He thought he might have put too much strength or that he had been too much rough.

"Touch me or I will get angry." Steve's hands went in response on her back. "You do not have to apologize, you didn't know. Steve... Uh, I'm trying to make you understand something here."

"Tell me what's wrong. Is it about the baby? "

"No, no, uh, it's a little embarrassing to talk about."

"Please, you're starting to worry me."

Rose sighed, "Alright, I was at the doctor for my check up because I had some bleeding, and he wanted to do a vaginal ultrasound. "

"What happened? We can go and see Banner for vaginal exams too."

"Damn it, he's your friend. I can not let him see me too... Deeply and I don't have anything serious. It happen sometimes during the pregnancy. The doctor saw it was because of the development of the baby that was pulling on my scar. I have nothing bad, I'm fine. the bleeding stopped yesterday. "

"So what's wrong?"

"He saw I have a hymen intact."

"Uhn..."

"You know what I mean. You know what I mean... right?"

Steve looked at Rose without blinking. She wondered for exactly seven seconds how long he could look at her without blinking before he did it. He looked at her childishly with his mouth slightly open as if he was hesitant to say something silly. "Steve do you know what I mean?" Rose leaned closer to him.

"I confess no... I'm sorry."

"You're... You're saying you do not know what a hymen is?"

"Uh, yes ..."

Rose tilted her head to the side, looking at Steve as if he were a curious beast.

"Steve with how many woman did you sleep in your life?"

"You already know," he laughed a little embarrassed.

"No, I don't. You forget my memory problem."

"Only you." He confessed.

"Only me?"

"You're my first."

This simple sentence accentuated by Steve's loving blue eyes gave Rose a level of intense excitement. She moaned audibly before kissing him passionately. She could not believe it. She was his first and since then, he was satisfied with her. Just her. It was so exciting. Rose felt a purpose of adrenaline flowing in her veins. She pushed Steve over the cushions and arched her back to be able to ride him better.

"Rose, what are you-"

She interrupted him licking the lobe of his ear, "shhh, I'll show you." Then straightened up slowly and tucked her dress seductively, "Steven?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll let you do something, but not sex, not today. I'm just... I need... Just not today, okay?"

He swallowed audibly, "Yes."

Rose smiled, "I don't know why, but it excites me when you call me 'Ma'am' with your sexy accent. I love it." She took his right hand and made it enter her panties. Then she sat on it ready to ride his fingers.

"Barbie... You-me... Uh Rose?"

"Enter a finger inside me... just one."

He put his index finger inside her. The place was still wet, but she was incredibly tight. Rose had a pussy that he found usually tight, but there, it was different. As if no one had already penetrated her. As if she were a virgin. That was impossible, but his index finger moved inside her as if it were discovering an unexplored place.

"There... Do you feel it?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"It's my hymen. I'm a virgin again, Steve."

"Fuck!" He groaned, pulling his head back. He wanted her so bad now. She began to move on his finger with a hands on his chest. "Damn it! Rose, I want to fuck you so badly."

"Make me cum... Please," she moaned before he added a second finger. Rose was rolling her hips on his fingers as if it were his penis. Steve was starting to have tingling on the end of his dick that was already overflowing with precum. He wanted to be inside her so badly that he felt the control of his fingers escaping him.

"Rose... I can't-I can't- I need you right now." He moaned almost painfully. He needed a liberation. Coming in his pants did not enchant him at all. He wanted to come inside Rose's pussy. "ARGH, FOR GOD SAKE."

"Steven... Mmm, just here yeah just here ... STEVE!"

The climax hit her like a brick wall. He felt her tight pussy vibrate around his fingers. Rose trembled above him before collapsing on him. He moaned loudly when his wet fingers came out of her pussy. He put his hand full of juice on Rose's thigh. And bit his lip to not yield to his urges. Rose resumed her weak breath.

"Thank you, Cuddle Bear, that was the best fingering ever." She straightened up again and he whispered a groan. She frowned and then widened her eyes. "Oh, baby... I'm sorry. You want to have sex, don't you?"

"You are torturing me, Rose."

She smiled mischievously, "No baby, that is not my intention," she kissed him, "slap my butt."

"Rose-"

"SLAP IT!"

He slapped her butt bouncy and both groaned.

"Fucking torture."

"Watch your language, Soldier."

"Sorry."

Rose laughed, "No. It's not a torture, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because... I'm gonna slip my tongue on your cock right now."

"Lord have a mercy..." Steve closed his eyes as Rose uncorked the belt of his pants.

* * *

The bell rang, and Steve went to open the door, coming face to face with Bucky. He held a pack of beer in one hand and a milkshake in another.

"Hi, punk."

"Hello, jerk, come in." Steve opened the door wide, "why didn't you use your key?"

"I knew you were there, and I didn't want to walk into something I didn't want to see. I'm a bit jealous, you know."

Steve smirked, "She's in the living room. And don't laugh. " They both walked towards the big living-room.

"Laugh for what- Ow, what the hell is all that?" Bucky laughed, amused by the spectacle.

"I said not to laugh." Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled the pack of beer from Bucky's hands, who was speechless. The coffee table and the sofa had disappeared at the back of the room and replaced by a multitude of cushions on the floor. The cushions were of different kinds of size and different colors. It was like a cloud in front of Steve's big TV. "Take off your shoes if you want to get into the cloud." Steve climbed onto the cushion pile, crawled into Rose's sleeping form, and kissed her on the lips quickly. Then sat down beside her and uncorked a beer with his teeth.

"She is fine?" Bucky was beginning to remove his shoes.

"Yeah, she's just tired." He said lovingly. Rose slept on her back with her legs slightly bent with both hands on her belly. Her head hung a little on the side and her hair was a loop mess that would normally fit in the braid. Bucky had figured out that they had been doing something for her hair to be in such a mess, but he was not about to ask even if it bothered him for some dark reasons. He just happened to stand beside Rose and arrange some cushions to lie down beside her as well. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Bucky sighed, "You're all red, Stevie." Steve sneered a bit and took a sip of beer. He played with the hood of the beer with a smile on his lips, "you two had sex? That's it?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the TV, pretending that the answer to this question would not matter. But Steve knew his best friend better than anyone. He suddenly became serious.

"Not at all. I wanted to, but she refused. We had a make-out session instead."

"I see." Bucky made a tight-lipped smile before rubbing his face with one hand. They stayed silently watching the reality TV show that was playing though none of the soldiers present were interested. Sitting there, next to each other, in an almost comfortable silence was enough. In addition Rose was lying in the middle of them. Her sweet snoring were soothing. Knowing that she was there between them, in safety, appeased them. All tensions fell suddenly, and they relaxed in their little bit of cloud.

Time passed and Rose was still sleeping. The two men had juggled between a reality show and a sci-fi movie. They didn't say anything special, just a few comments on the special effects that were staggering. Then there was the loud noise; it was the explosion of a spacecraft in the movie. Rose jumped a little before moaning.

"Turn down the volume, Stevie. She'll wake up."

"Bucky...? Mmm Bucky, is that you?"

"Well done," Bucky chastised Steve, and he kissed Rose's forehead.

"Go back to sleep."

"Sorry, Wifey, you can sleep again."

"I heard Bucky's voice," she turned to Bucky's side and patted the surface in front of her, eyes closed, "maybe a dream." She gasped when she felt a body. One of her hands slipped on the torso of the motionless body, she stroked the pectorals, and then climbed higher up the neck onto the face. It was Bucky. She knew it now. Bucky closed his eyes to the sensation of her hand on his face. Rose stroked his face like a dance. She slipped her fingers on his lips, stroked one cheeks with the back of the hand, and then the other with her palm. Bucky even got closer to her so her hand went farther. What she did, her sensual dance using her hand continued in his long hair.

Another sound exploded from the TV and broke Rose's sensory walk through Bucky's face.

"Damn it! I said to turn the volume down!"

Rose sneered and opened her eyes, "Hey."

"I turned it down! Punk!"

"Clearly you didn't. I feel I have received a bomb in my ears." Bucky grunted.

"I did."

"Clearly you didn't."

"Oh My God, Guys!" She laughed, "It's ok."

Steve muted the TV and threw a defiant look at Bucky who sat up on one elbow, "Satisfied?"

"Barely."

Rose continued to laugh and sat down slowly. The two men instinctively followed her movement. She cleaned the corner of her eyes and yawned.

"Your belly has grown bigger." Bucky suddenly said to her with an astonished expression. Rose frowned, taking time to process the information in her semi-asleep state.

"Oh ..." She looked down at her belly. Then looked again at Bucky who looked a little too ecstatic for an uncle. Maybe with their ambiguous relationship he wanted to feel involved in her pregnancy as much as Steve, but quickly rejected the stupid idea that came into her head. "No, it's because I ate too much." Bucky nodded thoughtfully, "but there's a baby in there, a three-month-old baby now."

"Already?" He exclaimed.

"Yes."

"That's... Pretty amazing."

"Yes, you can say that. This pregnancy is different." She stroked her slightly rounded belly with love.

"Different?" Steve asked and she nodded.

"My first two pregnancies I looked like a whale, but this one, my belly looks like I just ate too much," she laughed, "And the baby really liked the sandwiches."

"I can make more if you want." Steve proposed.

"No thanks."

"I can make porridge, Babydoll."

"Nope."

"You don't want anything?"

"No, but I want to drink something. My throat is dry."

"Oh yeah, I came with a milkshake. It's in the fridge. I'll get it for you." Bucky got up quickly and disappeared into the dim light of the kitchen. Steve put the volume back on the TV and lay back down on the cushions.

"What is this movie?"

"Star Wars or Star Trak-no Startrak. No, it's Star Trek. Yeah, Star Trek. There is a girl who looks like you." Steve scanned the screen waiting to see the actress who was playing Nyota Uhura. "See, it's her. She looks like you."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, why?"

"Ok. WE have the same skin color, but she decisively doesn't looks like me." Rose pinched Steve's skin, "She is beautiful with her long and slender body and you're definitely mocking me. I hate you. "

He laughed, "No, you don't. I like your Coca-Cola shape body."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you find it interesting?"

"Kind of. The special effects are stunning. It's crazy what we can do nowadays."

"You're talking like an old man, Steve." She mocked.

"Because I'm old," he tickled her and she laughed as she squirmed.

"Stop! Stop!"

"The milkshake."

"Ahh, BUCKY!" She screamed. "Could you stop appearing like that behind me? You scared me." She struck her fist on his chest. When she nearly hit her metal arm with a fist, he quickly grabbed her fist to prevent it.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Honey."

"Ow... Sure." Rose saw Bucky feeling a little hurt. This is the first time he seems sorry to scare her. Rose kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the milkshake."

"You're welcome." Rose took a sip of milkshake and grimaced a little at the taste. "You don't like it?"

"What are the flavors?" Steve asked with his eyes on the TV.

"Mango, vanilla, and banana."

"I don't like this taste anymore... Sorry."

"But you use to make smoothies with these fruits," Bucky said surprised.

"I don't like this anymore or I should say the baby doesn't like this anymore."

"Well... Okay."

"Good try." Steve chuckled. "I would like to drink it if you don't mind." Bucky rolled his eyes and handed him the milkshake. Steve straightened up on one elbow and began to drink the drink through the long straw. He thought it was quite good. Bucky grabbed a beer on the side and unpacked before taking a sip. Rose had water in her mouth seeing Bucky drink his beer.

"Bucky?" She took a cute little voice.

"Yes, babydoll."

"I want to drink that."

"What's that?"

"The beer." Bucky's eyes became dark. He froze with the bottle of beer in one hand. He wondered if she was going crazy or if she had banged her head somewhere and then went crazy. It was clear that he was at the same time surprised and at the same time angry. He gave her a dark look and Rose licked her lower lip nervously. "Just a sip... a little drop." Bucky didn't answer and took another sip of the beer, and Rose licked her lips again, "c'mon, just a sip." She begged. Steve laughed behind her.

"No way I would let you drink alcohol while you're pregnant," he replied in an angry voice. Rose pouted and lay down, sulking. "No fucking way."

"Steve?"

"I'm not here. Forget I'm here," he said amused.

"Bucky?" Rose moaned, "please."

"No fucking-" Another noisy explosion emanated from the TV, which made him jump as well, "STEVIE, are you kidding me? Don't you know how to use a goddamn remote control ?"

"My bad."

"Just a sip..." Rose continued to beg.

"Jesus Christ!"


	31. Soldier war

* * *

"Did something happen to make you want to kill yourself?" The short haired platinum blonde woman asked to Rose. There was a mocking smile plastered on her face. The police officer in the black outfit that had some badge on it obviously did not believe anything Rose had related, and it was beginning to annoy Rose. She narrowed her eyes in anger before replying.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I had a flashback, and all I know is that I was in front of a bridge ramp."

"Uhm, yeah." The woman wrote something in her notebook. She raised her eyebrows while writing. Rose found the noise around them deafening. The police station was full of policemen and civilians. Rose and the police officer sat around an interrogation room in a corner of the police station, but the police officer did not find it useful to close the door. Rose's gaze flickered between the scribbling of the woman in front of her and the people who were chasing orders in the hall.

Her hands were moist, and she twisted her fingers together in anxiety. Rose was a wreck of emotions, and she was still not recovering from what had happened. Her black tights were torn to her knees where there were a few scratches, her always waxed boots were full of bumps, her skirt and her shirt were crumpled, and her tight bun was a mess of rebellious curls that protruded. The bruise on her left cheek had turned blue. She was stressed, frightened, and traumatized. Her wrists hurt because of the handcuffs, but nobody cared. This police officer didn't believe anything she said. As if she had a plaque on her face that said 'lying', yet she was telling the truth except no one believed her.

"Well, that's a nice story you told me, but I need to review some points with you."

"Alright."

"What happened? Exactly?"

"I went out to buy diapers for my children. I didn't tell anyone I was going out. I was just supposed to do 20 minutes in this shop. At the beginning, I didn't realize that someone was following me. It was when I went out that I noticed that this man was following me."

"How?"

"I... I don't know. Just an impression I guess."

The police officer raised an eyebrow again, "An impression? Anyway go on with your speech."

"I parked my car a little way away because there was no place to park nearby, so I walked with the bags. Then I started walking faster and when I turned, I saw this man continuing to follow me. " Rose started to tremble, "I walked faster, but he always followed me. Then I turned again and he didn't follow me anymore. When I got to the parking lot where I parked my car, I put my bags in the trunk and this man appeared behind me. "

"A Caucasian man with a long beard and piercings."

"Yes, he pushed me, and he stole my handbag. I chased him, but he was too fast. I shouted for someone to catch him, but nobody did anything and I continued to pursue him."

"A man steals your bag and you pursue him by yourself? I remind you that you are pregnant since you may have forgotten that little detail," the police officer said disapprovingly.

"ALL MY STUFF WAS IN MY BAG!" Rose cried out in anger, her tears perched on her eyelids. The police officer straightened up on her chair with a frown and placed a hand on her teaser.

"I'm going to ask you not to scream. You're in a police station, and I don't have time for your whining." The police officer said coldly.

"Everything in it, all my identity papers, my wallet, my phone, the keys of my house, the photographs of my children... There was personal stuff inside. I care about my stuff. I can't- I have to go after him. I wanted him to give me my stuff back. So, I did. I caught up with him. We were in a dead end and-" the tears that percolated in her eyes began to flow onto her cheeks, "he looked up and down on me before doing something. I think he noticed that... I'm pregnant, but he assaulted me anyway. He hit me on the face. I fell on the ground and when I got up, he was gone and I was lost. I could not find my way. "

"And your suicide attempt? Was it because of the loss of your bag?"

Rose squeezed her fists, tears ran, "I did not try to commit suicide. When I got up, I got dizzy. Then I got a flashback and I picked up my wits at the ramp of this bridge. I didn't want to jump. I was just disoriented."

"And where are your identity papers?"

"They're in the bag that this man stole me. Don't you understand? He stole it from me."

"Do you live regularly in United States of America?"

"What?" Rose breathed dazed, not understanding the relation with the assault she suffered.

"Are you in good standing? Do you have a visa? You are native of Nigeria as you have told me. So, do you live regularly in United States of America ?"

"I am American now. I am married with an American, and I have American children. My papers are in order I had my ID in my bag."

"And your bag was stolen... Of course." The police officer nodded again with that mocking smile that put Rose on the brink of hysteria. "What doesn't suit with your statement is that I don't find any Rose Ayotunde who has a visa entry and has entered the US territory regularly. In the files and there are thousands of Rose Rogers in New York City and I don't find your match, so it's a bit difficult to believe that you are American. "

"I am. I am American."

"It's going to take more than your word, Madam. Plus with your suicide attempt-"

"But I tell you that I did not try to commit suicide. Why do you refuse to believe me? What I have done wrong? The bruise on my cheek proves that I don't lie. All I'm saying is the truth."

The blonde platinum woman laughed, "There's a lot of way to make a bruise on your cheek in New York City, ma'am. I've seen a lot of cases like yours."

Rose gasped indignantly, "Cases like mine?"

The woman stood up ignoring Rose's exclamation. "I'll call the immigration department. They'll take care of you."

"But I... You can try calling Steve Rogers or Tony Stark. They'll tell you I'm not lying." She pleaded.

"Steve Rogers or Tony Stark? You mean Captain America or Iron Man?" The platinum blonde asked before laughing. Rose felt mortified. She didn't want to talk about her affiliation with the superheroes because she feared this kind of reaction. An African woman who had been wandering in the streets of New York city had no means of knowing the great heroes of America. "That's a good one. A good one." The blonde woman laughed while she left the office. Rose lowered her head and continued to cry silently. She could hear other police officers mocking her. Then the same police officer came back and fetched her to a cell with other inmates.

"Please listen to me! Please!"

"What?"

"I don't know their phone number, but-" Rose could not finish her sentence than the police officer dragging her by the arm in a long corridor. "Stop! STOP!" The policewoman turned Rose hard to face her.

"If you do not stop struggling I'll have to use the strong way. Do not make me do that while you're pregnant."

"I wanted to say that I know a phone number, it's Thomason Ngozi's, and you can check it. He went into New York a month ago, and he'll testify that what I'm saying is truth." The blonde platinum put the lips in a fine line, "please, just call him and tell him I'm here."

"Alrighty, what is his number?"

She didn't know why she had chosen to remember this number instead of another. Instead of all the others. Even Bucky's number she had not memorized it. It was a bit normal because all the numbers were recorded under their name. She never really paid attention to their phone number. It would have been wise to memorize them to avoid this kind of situation, but she didn't think of doing it. The only number that had no name was Thomas'. At first she had she had given him a pseudo "forget him," but she quickly erased it. No need for it to remind her to forget him. She did it very well without a reminder. That's how she picked up his number. She had memorized it with the habit of seeing the pop of his text on her screen and the annoyance that followed.

The woman with the honey-colored hair went to sit in the corner. She wondered if Thomas would help her. After all, she simply ignored him. She curled up on herself before dropping her head on her knees she had pulled up her chest, leaving her hair out of the bun falling on her knees as well. The noise continued to be deafening to her ears. Some inmates had heard what the police mocked her for and started laughing at her as well. Some racist comments from drunken women next to her deeply disgusted her, but she didn't want to respond to this. Not to fight. Not to react. She put herself in too much danger for today. She had to rest for her baby.

The pain in her heart was vivid. The flashback she had brought her back directly on her wedding day again. Except that this time it was not about Bucky, but her mother. She saw Tasha be killed by a woman dressed in a flashy green. She saw her mother die again. She felt immeasurable grief in her heart when she saw her mother being killed on her wedding day. This pain was vivid and kept her warm. She was comforting herself in this pain so as not to be indignant at the scoffings of her co-detainees. She waited to speak to someone who would really listen to her or could call someone she knew. Anybody. She cursed herself for not keeping Bucky's phone number in mind. He would know what to do. He would reduce this police station to fire and blood if he knew what happened to her. Steve was too respectful to do anything. She needed Bucky.

* * *

"Hey Ayu?" Rose raised her head slowly, the body clenched by her curled up position she held for almost an hour. "Ayu!" Thomas smiled brightly. She frowned. She wondered if he was blind or something. There was nothing to smile at seeing her in the state she was in, but he had to be glad to have finally seen her. He wore that winning smile on his face that was beginning to annoy her. He had just said three words and her ex already annoyed her. A police officer opened the cell and opened the door wide open. Thomas placed himself at the exit with a big white smile.

Rose hesitated a little before getting up from the dirty bench and walking towards him. She knew that she was a mess with her clothes torn and soiled, her curly hair doing whatever they want in all directions, her red eyes swollen, and her bruise on the left cheek had not paled in an hour. But she didn't care to be pretty before him. She just wanted to get out of this hell.

"Ayu .. I've been waiting to see you since I'm here. Are you ok?"

"Do you wear glasses now?"

Thomas smiled brightly and she nearly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but nothing serious just glasses to get a closer look." He put a hand on the bottom of her back as they began to walk, "I don't want to miss any details of the beauty before my sight." Rose bit her lower lip to avoid insulting him for laying a hand on her. She didn't want to spoil everything while she was still in the police station. She wanted to get out of here. "You want to go to the hospital?"

"Uh, what?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the hospital? You pretty look bad."

"No, I just want to go back to my children."

"Uhm." Thomas made a throat sound to nod and then straightened his big glasses on his nose. As he walked along the long corridor with a policeman in front of them, Rose was still seeing her mother being killed in her head. She had to clench her fists so as not to cry. It was a deep struggle within her. She had to go through the pain, she had to.

"You have to sign the waiver, sir."

"OK." Thomas stood in front of the office of the exchange to sign papers of discharge. Rose wanted to focus on something other than sorrow, so she focused on him. In her memory, Thomas did not have that body. He took on weight, muscle, and he even let grow a slight mustache over his luscious lips. He wore a tiled shirt under his red sweater, jeans, and boots. He had a few bracelets on his wrists. The watch was also undoubtedly very expensive, and he wore a long black pearled necklace. She also noticed a signet ring on his little finger. She found it ugly as hell. If any another woman were in her place, she would have drooled on him. He breathed money. He had caramel skin in a darker tone than Rose's. He had a good taste in clothes, and he had pretty lips that had the peculiarity of being absolutely pink.

In Lagos, her friends were jealous of her when she had begun dating Thomas. Everyone said that he was perfect, with money and a good place in society. Many girls would have dreamed of being Rose's place and having a child from him. Why? To claim his family's money. Claiming a pension and all the expensive things that had appealed to the Ngozi family, but Rose was different. She preferred to depend on her father who had raped her than to ask Thomas for money.

At least her father kept his distance. He hated Stevenson and forced her to take an apartment for herself. At least she didn't have to see him either. At least these two men no longer had any bad impact on her life. True, Rose was devastated when Thomas abounded her early in her pregnancy, but with Tasha's help she was able to pass through this ordeal. She had to accept her father's money because she didn't have it for her, it was due. She lived alone with her newborn baby, had to endure the odious comments of her family members, had to go to school and try to make her notes good. She had to accept to see Joseph a few times even though she still wanted to vomit every time she saw him. She had to go through the depression of being alone and assume herself as a single mother.

Their past together tainted the beauty of Thomas. Rose could not erase what he did, never.

"Come with me," Thomas took her out of her thoughts. She nodded and followed him. Rose tensed at the policemen in the lobby. The one who arrested her looked at her with a scowl, but did nothing to stop her from walking towards the exit.

"What did you do for her to let me out? She said she was going to call immigration."

He chuckled, "I'm the son of a minister who has a diplomatic passport, so I'm immune to the arrests."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I told the commissioner that you are my wife." Rose's feet stopped moving. Rose looked at Thomas as if he were a madman or an asylum. "Relax!" He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her back to walk, "No problem. The embassy has confirmed this information. You have my immunity." He blinked at her. "I'm a Ngozi. They had no choice, but let you get out. It surprised me that you gave them my number while you and your American boy seemed to be close."

Rose quickly removed her arm from his. "I didn't remember his number. Believe me if I did, you would never see me." She said with venom.

"I knew you sweeter than that. You became a rebellious woman." He laughed before taking her arm and pulling her again. "I'm glad to see you, Ayu." Rose said nothing.

In front of the police station, a car was waiting for them. He opened the door for her and she entered quickly. Then he entered and shut the door behind him.

"My hotel, Tyler."

"Are you crazy? Did you take your pills? There's no way in the hell that I'll go to your hotel. I want you to take me home. Right now."

Thomas stared at her intensely before straightening his glasses, "You're pregnant." Rose turned pale. For absolutely no reason she was ashamed to be pregnant by another man before him. A stupid feeling. She lowered her eyes and wisely sat down on the seat. "It's going to be your third child with that white man."

"Do not call him like that. He's got a name."

"His name doesn't matter." He shrugged nonchalantly, "you're beautiful by the way. You keep a desirable body despite your pregnancies. What a surprise." Rose frowned, but did not say anything. "What is that stone on your neck? I know you don't like wearing expensive jewelry and even less in that kind of color."

"It's nothing, just something I wanted to do here."

"Uhm."

"You told me that you came to visit the city..."

"Yep, but my dad came here for diplomatic business. I stayed longer. New York City is a fantastic city when you have money. I can do whatever I want when I want," Rose snorted in disgust, "but I didn't have a woman in my bed, here. I don't like Americans. Too rebellious. I prefer sweet little girls like you."

"You have not changed."

"C'mon, I changed. I got that, See?" Thomas tapped his biceps with a satisfied air. Rose wanted to make fun of him. He had clearly not seen Steve or Bucky yet. "You changed, I think. You have more titties. I remember how you were complexed because of your small breasts." He laughed melancholically. Rose looked away, "We were so good together, Ayu."

"Until you left and denied my son."

"He's my son too."

"Not anymore." Rose looked him in the eyes, "You lost that right the day you threw us like old socks."

"I was young."

"That's not a reason to do what you did."

"Uhm."

"Thank you for helping me Thomas, but I want to go home."

"Where is your house?" He raised his glasses on his nose with a serious air.

"The Stark Tower."

"Did you hear, Tyler?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Here, we'll take you home."

"Thank you."

"Uhm."

Silence fell between them. Rose wished that this Infinity stone gave her the power to be invisible. Even if she looked through the window, she could feel Thomas's eyes on her. The corks of New York slowed down the car. Rose wanted to clap her fists on the driver's seat to tell him to drive this fucking car out of here. Thomas took advantage of the situation, and it annoyed her more than anything. Thomas looked at her from top to bottom, drinking her form in front of him.

To him, Rose was beautiful. The kind of beauty he wanted to have for himself and boast to his friends about. Everything in her was special: the color of her skin, the color of her hair, her curves, her eyes, and even her small height was adorable. Maybe it was because of Ayu's mother's tribal origins. This tribe of Nigeria was known to have very pretty women. The Ayu often have very light skin or a beautiful ebony skin with blond to dirty blonde to very black hair. The women of Ayu tribe can have clear eyes too as many Ayu have green or gray eyes. Thomas had seen Rose's mother once, and he could see that Rose had taken the same hair color from her. There are not many Ayu in Lagos. They live in remote areas of the country. Thomas, however, had fallen upon on an Ayu. A beautiful Ayu he made his own. At that time, he boasted of having a girlfriend Ayu as beautiful as Rose.

Thomas straightened his glasses and licked his lips. He still remembered how she tasted... Like sugar. He remembered how he had to work to put her in confidence to have sex with him. She had experienced trauma. It was evident in her frightened behavior when he touched her, but she never wanted to tell him about it. Even when he cheated on her she was still there at his side. He was made the idiot by fleeing the paternity of Stevenson. He cursed himself internally for being so stupid not to have married this beautiful Ayu, his Ayu. She would have made a perfect wife, but maybe it's not too late. "How's my son?"

"Stevenson is fine."

"Ayu?" She turned her head towards him, "You still blame me, don't you?"

"How dare you ask me this question when you know the answer? You know what I think about you."

"So, what do you think about me, Ayotunde?"

"My name's Rogers, now."

"I said it doesn't matter. So, what do you think about me?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you. You're part of my past, and I'm married now."

"Your husband seems to care about you by letting you crouch in a dirty cell." Thomas saw a hint of sadness in Rose's eyes, "Is it his baby?"

"Yes," She replied, looking him in the eyes again. "And that will make my fourth. I had twins."

"Wow, congratulations. I didn't know you had this gene in you... I should have run after you longer for these twins to be my children... Could you imagine? Marrying me. Having children with me. I would be your one and only. You literally had children with several different men. What your mother think about It? Such a disgrace."

"Enough!" She whispered, "Bring me back home please."

"I should take you to the hospital I think ..." He said in a monotonous voice caressing her left cheek with his right hand. Rose flinched at his touch on her bruise. "Why you're crying now?"

"My mother is dead."

"Ow... Ayu I'm really sorry." He approached her. Rose did not move, her head bowed, her eyes riveted on her hands, "I'm sorry, I offer you my condolences." He looked sincere. His voice was different than the usual monotone. Thomas said what he wanted when he wanted without even increasing an octave. But the sweetness of his voice at that moment made her blink on him. "Ayu, don't cry silently. Your mother is dead. I know how much she counted for you. You have the right to shout. C'mon, let it go."

"No... I want you to take me home."

"I can console you."

Rose looked into his brown eyes, but she could not see far from the man who broke her heart in thousand pieces. The only eyes she wanted to see had different shades of blue.

"You're not the right person to do that. You will never be."

* * *

Steve felt bad. He was feeling very guilty. He felt relieved when he saw Rose finally come in, but he felt sad when she did not even him a glance. At first when Rose did not come back from her quick trip, he did not think badly. He did not want to crowd her. Bucky had told him that women did not like it. Since he released his surveillance on her, things had become better between them. So he let the time passed and soon he get overwhelmed by the affairs of the Avengers and the SHIELD, but after two hours without any news, he was worried. She was not answering the phone, no news. Even Tony was worried under his sarcastic facade. He started the search and when he found out that she was being held in a suburban police station, he jumped on his legs and ran out of the big tower. By then she came back .

The last time he had seen her as cold as that was when she had lost the baby. He assailed her with questions that remained unanswered. He was angry and worried, but also relieved that she was there. The bruise on her cheek and the state of her clothes made him angry. An anger that did not calm down with her silence. In the elevator, she said nothing either. Rose even passed in front of Tony who gave her an interested greeting. She ignored him and went to the children's room. Steve followed her closely. Rose gave tight hugs to the children who did not understand why she was sad. The Twins and their insight got the better of Rose. They began to ask questions about her condition, but Rose brushed away their worries with kisses and tickling. She spent some time with them before retiring to her bedroom. Steve followed her in too.

He needed answers. He was too worried. He wanted Banner to look at her if there was nothing broken. He wanted to go to that police station and yell to the person who dared to hand her the handcuffs that left her those red marks on her wrists. He wanted to do something, to react for his wife.

Steve pleaded for her to speak, but Rose stepped back in front of him, biting her lower lip, "Rose? Tell me something damnit! I was dead of anxiety. Say something! Let me look at your knees. Let me touch you." Steve implored, but Rose drew back before him, biting her lower lip again," TALK TO ME! "

"Do not yell at me!"

"Then talk me... Please." Steve insisted, his blue eyes full of sadness and worry, "did someone hurt you? Tell me who?"

"I don't know... Someone stole my bag and assaulted me," his breath hitched, "then I had a flashback and I found myself on the ramp of a bridge. People called the police and I was arrested."

"Oh my God, you should have called me. You should have told them-"

"Told them what? I'm Captain America's wife? No one believed me. They laughed at me as if I was crazy."

"Rose..."

"They believed that I was a clandestine who invented everything and tried to commit suicide by throwing herself from Brooklyn bridge. Then they put me in a cell with other inmates while waiting for immigration service to arrive." Rose put her hands on her arms, feeling suddenly cold. Steve took off his jacket and held out to her with puppy eyes. In another situation, she would have found it adorable, but now she was too numb to feel anything. Rose accepted the jacket and put it on slowly.

"You're hurt... I'll find him. I'll find the one who did this and he'll go to jail." She sat on the bed, her legs were hurting. She winced when she touched the scratches on her knees. When she looked up, Steve had disappeared from the room and returned a few seconds later with a pharmacy kit. He knelt down in front of her, he took off her dirty boots, and then her torn sticky trousers. "Did anyone hurt you in the police station?" He felt his throat dry. No matter how much he wants to protect her, he never seems to be there when she needs him to be. He felt so guilty. "Please tell me if someone hurt you?" He stamped a cotton soaked with alcohol on her scratches.

"The woman who arrested me didn't hurt me. She just didn't believe me that's all. Who would believe Captain America had an African girl as wife? I would not believe it too," She said bitterly.

"Don't say such a thing. It's not because I represent America that I can not love you." Steve looked up at her and spoke with the fire in his eyes.

"So why is it like that for the others ..."

"What other people think is not important, Rose. I love you. You can not know how worried I was. I should have... I should have been there. "

"To do what?"

"Protect you, protect the woman I love." He stood up on his knees so that their faces were face to face. Rose's eyes softened. "I'll find him and put him in jail."

"Steve... Do you remember where you met me?"

"In Lagos."

"And now I'm here. In New York City because of you." She stood up and he stood with her. Rose paced the room before stopping in front of the large window overlooking Manhattan. The jacket too big, so it fell on her shoulders when she raised a hand to put it on the glass, "What I heard in this cell, I would not have heard it if I lived in Lagos..."

"What have they said to you?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." She shrugged, "That's not what makes me sad." She sniffed a little.

"I- I'm so sorry..."

Rose turned to face him.

"Steve ... Why didn't you tell me my mother died on our wedding day?" Steve opened his mouth to speak, but he did not know what to say. There are dozens of things he could have told her about her lost memory, but he made the choice say nothing. His reason? He wanted her to try to be happy without the ghosts of her past that haunted her, but no matter how he delayed them, the ghosts have found a way to come and haunt her anyway. Steve was looking for words. He was looking for the right thing to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to be a good husband. He wanted her to be proud to be called his wife. He wanted her to be the Rose before all the tragedies that fell on them. That maybe it was a gift from the Infinity Stone to start all over again. That's what they did. Now he was in front of a broken Rose, the same broken Rose of before. He took one of her hand, but she took it away from his.

"I wanted... I wanted you to remember by yourself... I know how much you were devastated by grief, so I didn't want you to go through it so fast." He confessed.

"All this time I thought my mother was in Lagos... No one told me that my mother died disintegrated by an alien ray... I mean one of you should have told me! But nobody, nobody told me anything, not even you... My husband. "

"Rose, I know you're upset."

"I thought I could trust you." She began to cry, "You should have told me. It should have come from you. You are my husband, Steve."

"I'm sorry. I did it for your good." The ball in his throat was getting bigger. He didn't know if he had done the right thing to hide things from her. God! He hid so much from her. Steve was feeling guilty. At first when he encircled his arms around her, she struggled in his arms before merging into his arms.

"My mother died on my wedding day... It's horrible. It's not fair. It's not fair."

"I know. I'm sorry."

With a sudden anger, Rose pushed him away from her, "You should have told me, you're my husband. Of all the people, you should have told me. I had a life without you. I have feelings without you. I have a family without you. But... You don't care. You care about your own feelings. SELFISH! SELFISH!"

"It's not what you think." He licked his dry lips, "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to remember by yourself. You had a lot of trouble mourning Tasha and I didn't want to... I didn't want you to suffer again. "

"WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE? You would have told me by yourself. I would have been as bad as I'm hurt now, except I would have known that I could trust you."

"I didn't want-"

"My mother died, Steve. She died on my wedding day, and no one told me... Maybe... I should have known... I should have... Oh my God!"

"Rose... Do not put yourself in these states. Calm down. It's not good for the baby." He pleaded, but she backed away from him.

"Do not come near me." A tearful expression found its way to her face.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry. From today I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Am I really your wife?"

"What?"

"The police officers could not find our marriage certificate. Am I really your wife? I mean are we legally married?"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you're my wife. We're both wearing our wedding rings for god sake."

"So why there is no trace of our marriage act anywhere? Maybe you and I had divorced and then I died and I came back and you wanted to start all over again with me. "

"There is no trace of our marriage act in the official files to protect you. Our marriage documents are classified as "secret" Anyone would have known that you are my wife. I decided this because it's too dangerous for you, Rose. You can't even imagine how much bad people want to hurt me and those I love. There are terrorists, murderers, Hydra agents who want to reach me and hurt me and they can hurt you. That's why it is responsible to secure all your files. We did it for your safety and that of our children."

"So we're married ..."

Steve closed the distance between them to come and rock her face in his hands, "You and I have been in love for almost two years. You and I were married in a church in Brooklyn. You and I carry these wedding rings because we are legally married. There is no doubt to have about it. "

"So why-"

"To protect you." He sighed, "I seem to fail every time. I'm so sorry for what happened to you today. I'll fix it and punish the guilty." He kissed her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her again. Rose closed her eyes and melted into his kiss before resting into his arms again. His big arms encircled her as her face fled into Steve's chest. She let everything go, her frustration, her distress, her fear, and her trouble in her husband's arms. The one she had chosen to marry. He who died of anxiety for her when she was not there. Rose cried while he consoled her. "I'll fix it."

"I love you, Steve."

"I know. I love you too, Rose."

"I was afraid."

"Sorry."

"It's my fault. I ran after the thief."

"Why would you do that?"

Rose smiled sadly, "You know, from where I come from, when someone steals from you and you go after him, people see you pursue him, and they also pursue him. Someone always catches him in the frenzy. I naively thought it was the same thing here, but nobody reacted. I'm stupid. "

He sighed, "I'll fix it."

Rose nodded, "I have a question." She raised her head. Their noses brushed a little before he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ask me whatever you want."

"Do you hide me something else Steve? Something I'm supposed to know? Something that will leave me traumatized again in the middle of the road one more time?" Steve looked away shamefully. Rose frowned before moving away from him, "Tell me what trauma happened to me. I want to know. I need to know." Steve didn't answer. "Please, Steve ..."

"You lived a lot of trauma, Rose."

"A lot of trauma?"

"Yes."

"Ok... What kind of trauma?"

"You don't have to know now. You're still in the shock of your flashback."

"I think I can handle two bad news today." Steve lowered his head by frowning before sighing, "It's really that bad? What happened to me?" She asked the question more to herself than to Steve.

"You were kidnapped by Hydra for a month."

"Hydra... Oh I see. But why?"

"Because you're the one I love and because ..."

"Because of what?"

"Your... It was your father who kidnapped you. He was working for them. " Rose was gasping, "When I found you, he changed you. They started to train you as a Hydra agent. You started speaking Russian, and when you remember this part of your life, you will know that you're the one who killed Joseph with a bullet to the head. You killed him. You have nothing more to fear from him. You- "

"Did he... Did he rape me again, Steve? Did my father touch me again during my kidnapping?"

"Rose... This is... This is the thing that... I never could forgive to myself." Steve was on the verge of tears. The guilt overwhelmed him. He started to talk quickly, "but you cured your fears... Before you were kidnapped, you were pregnant with the twins-no, no. Please, Rose, don't cry. You were better when you came back. You went to Lagos. You said you would be better if you took time away from me. I didn't see you for months, but you came back to me. You came back and after the births of the girls, we got married. Rose, I love you more than anything." Steve had tears in his eyes.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She ran away from him up to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Rose? Rose?" Steve put his forehead on the door, "Listen to me. Listen... I love you."

* * *

Bucky went into the Stark tower like a tornado in a small village. He was there to ruin everything. He came for that. His steps were calm and measured, but his anger was not. He was fulminating with anger. He was irradiating with anger. This man had dared to hit Rose. She was locked up in a fucking cell... Rose... Damnit. And Steve had not thought it useful to call him. He was enraged, a beast, an enraged professional assassin, and it did not augur well. Even Happy, the Tony's chief of security could not prevent him from entering the main elevator. Nobody could. Not with his super-powerful vibranium metal arm. It did not take long before he got to Rose and Steve's living room. The cogs of his bionic arm sounded audible in the elevator. He was furious. The elevator opened, and he entered the large luxurious lounge. He clenched his fists at Steve standing in the room in front of Tony. He had time to take a few slow steps before the two men realized that the intruder who had landed Tony's guards had just arrived.

"YOU!" Tony shouted as he stabbed a finger to Bucky, "You have no right to come to my tower and beat the hell out my guards! Where do you think you are? In Budapest?" Bucky ignored Tony without any subtlety. His black blue eyes were riveted on Steve. "HEY, YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU."

"What are you doing here, Bucky?"

"Where is Rose?" The man in black asked coldly.

"She's asleep."

"YOU! YOU! Why did you hit my guards?"

"They didn't want to let me in."

"Maybe the message was not clear, but you're not welcome here. I don't want you here. I've seen you enough for a fucking lifetime. Should I have to send you a note or something?

Bucky's jaw tightened in anger. He had not come for Tony, but for Rose. He walked to the rooms, but Steve sprinted to get on his way.

"Where are you going? I just told you she's asleep."

"Stevie... Get the hell out of my way." Bucky grunted.

"No."

"I said get-the-hell-out-of-my-way!"

"I'm dreaming! No nightmare. I'm asleep, and it's a nightmare." Tony shook his head before raising his arm to call his armor, "I'll put him out myself." Each piece of his red armor flew into the room to fit perfectly with every part of his body. Steve and Bucky were engaged in an angry eyes' battle.

"Maybe you should go," Steve said seriously. Bucky blinked at his best friend. His eyes betrayed his feelings: misunderstanding, treason, and anger. Steve knew this look, but he was not about to move. Things got too complicated with his wife in just one day. He could not let Bucky further complicate the situation. "I'm serious. Leave her alone."

"I'll go see her whether you want it or not."

"I will not let you do that."

"You can't stop me."

"He no, but me yes," Tony said. His voice camouflaged by his armor. He walked towards them, leaving mechanical sound on his wake. Iron man was awesome. His bright eyes shining towards Bucky, but the Winter Soldier didn't even deign to turn his eyes to look at him. Tony rolled his eyes inside his armor, "Hi? I'm here. The man who will beat your ass if you don't immediately get out- "

"Why didn't you call me when you saw that she was gone?

"Don't start!"

"What did you just say?" Bucky frowned. Steve was provoking him. It was obvious for him even if Bucky could not believe his ears and eyes. "YOU HAD TO TELL ME."

"I SAID DON'T START!"

"You don't know what you have just done. Anyway get out off my way."

"Cap!" Tony grunted, hitting Bucky was always a pleasure for him. His desires for vengeance had never been extinguished. He had forced himself to remain civil in the presence of Steve, but Bucky had exhausted his very thin level of patience. Steve reached up to Tony to told him to wait.

"We can do it without fighting. We don't have to fight."

"Then let me see her."

"I can't do that."

"Get out of my tower! JAMES BARNES! My hand is already shaking to set your hair on fire."

"I will not leave without seeing her, whether you want it or not."

Tony rolled his eyes in his armor and crossed his arms tightly in wait. Bucky ignored him, and it annoyed him.

"Listen, she's been through a day-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!"

"THEN LEAVE HER ALONE."

Bucky grunted audibly and walked around Steve, who quickly blocked him. Bucky quickly moved to catch his arms and push him away, but Steve was faster and blocked him. The two men pushed each other apart with force before looking at each other. Their bulging torsos moving up and down quickly.

"She loves me. I'm the one she loves. You must leave her alone now."

"You're always saying stupid ass things, Stevie! I don't have time to hear that. "

"I will not let you go through."

"Then I'll make you."

Steve and Bucky stood for several seconds before all hell raged in the luxurious living-room.

"FUCKING LAB RAT!" Tony shouted before stealing to fly to the brawl of the two men.

* * *

She knew something was happening in the living room. She wore large blue pajamas, which was new for her because she didn't like being too crowded to sleep, but she needed heat. She had made a neglected braid running down her back, the braid moving at the movement of her head.

The noise was thunderous. She awoke with a start on her bed before she stood up and ran to the source of the noise. Rose froze when she saw where the noise was coming from. Bucky was fighting Steve and Iron Man. It was odd. Even though Bucky had managed to damage Tony's red armor, Bucky still continued to fight a losing battle against the two. Bucky's speed was inhuman. He would land every punch and avoided the ones of the others easily. When he hit with his metal arm, it broke something. Steve was holding his punches. He wanted to put him out of harm's way rather than hurt him, but Tony was fighting as if he wanted to kill Bucky.

Rose was standing in front of the ruined living-room and the tornado of the three men. She followed the three men with her eyes, still shocked at what she saw. Never... she would never have imagined Steve and Bucky fighting, but they were fighting hard. She didn't know what to say. The ideas got confused in her head. Suddenly she put both hands on her mouth to suppress a cry.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Rose shouted as Steve and Tony had succeeded in putting Bucky down to the floor. The two men got distracted by Rose and Bucky took the opportunity to land a fist with his metal arm to Iron Man. The fight resumed and before she knew it a green beast mingled between the three men. Bruce or in this case Hulk had chosen his camp. He was on the side of Bucky. Hulk took over Iron Man, who tried to calm the green beast, but failed. "Steve... Bucky..."

Rose said in a whisper. The fight didn't stop. Then she had a click. Her bare feet guided her to the elevator. She entered and the doors closed on the excess testosterone in front of her. She clicked on the thirtieth floor elevator button, and it only took two blinks of the eyes so that the ultra-enhanced elevator opened before Laura and Clint's floor.

"Rose, what's happening?" Clint was moving in hurry to get ready towards the elevator with Laura following him. Laura tied her bathrobe straps with an anxious expression on her face.

"They are fighting."

"We're attacked?" Clint took several arrows from a black bag to go down to fight too. "Who is it? Hydra?"

"You told me Hydra was dissolved." Laura crossed her arms, frowning.

"It's not Hydra, just Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Tony." Rose passed in front of them.

"What?"

"They are fighting each other." A shock made tremble the floor below and Clint nodded.

"Well... I guess I would not need that." Clint shrugged, putting his bow and arrows back in the bag. "I'm going to fight with the good old method."

"Be careful; you're just human."

"They are human too." He smiled at his wife.

"You know what I mean," Laura said softly.

"That's going to be funny," he shook his eyebrows seductively, "I'll come back with aches and you're gonna give me those delicious Californian massage that-" and another shake. This time dust fell from the ceiling as if the building was going to collapse. "Bruce must be really angry. See ya." Clint gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before running to the elevator.

Laura sighed and went into the children's room. She found Rose carrying Stevenson asleep in her arms and the twins standing on each side of her holding a piece of her pants.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Laura whispered not to wake her children.

"Mommy..." Ava rubbed her eyes in drowsiness. Izzie slept literally standing.

"Shhh Sweetie, we said no noise." Rose was walking with the girls who followed her while pulling on her pajama pants.

"Rose ?"

"I need the keys of your car, please. I have to go home. I don't have my car nearby and yours has baby seats."

Laura thought for a moment and smiled, "sure. C'mere before the others wake up." She closed the door of the children's room when Rose was out. She made a banter to the little girl with blue eyes who stared at her and made Ava chuckle. "Here, be careful when you come in." Laura gave her the keys and Rose took it.

"Thank you, Laura." Rose said, patting Stevenson's back, "I'm coming back to give you your car tomorrow. I think my car is still in the parking lot where I left it today, unless if it was stolen from me too."

"Don't let it bother you. I'm not gonna get out tomorrow. I think there'll be enough tomorrow to keep me from getting bored." She was trying to make her laugh. Rose smiled faintly. "Text me when you get home OK?"

"OK."

"Bye, auntie."

"Bye, Ava."

"Izzie?" Rose called and chuckled as she saw her daughter sleeping upright.

"Your daughter has a somnambulist side like you, pretty weird." Laura laughed.

"Laura, Nathaniel likes to eat the sand," Rose rolled her eyes at Laura's teasing. Rose entered the elevator and Laura smiled at the doors.

"He says sand is like crackers. What can I do?" They laughed.

" Weirdo!"

"You, nasty." Laura pulled out her tongue and winked. Rose laughed a little. "Don't forget to text me when you get home."

"Yeah. Bye, Laura. See you."

"See you."

The elevator doors closed and she pressed the button for the underground car park. She patted Stevenson's back who was peacefully in deep sleep.

"Mommy?" The little girl raised her head and looked at her mother with her big azure blue eyes. She wore fuchsia pink pajamas with stars and Izzie wore fuchsia pink pajamas with hearts. "Mommy?" She was pulling on Rose's pants.

"Yes, Ava."

"I feel sleepy."

Rose smiled warmly and stroked Ava's blond mane.

"We'll be home in a few minutes, Angel. You'll be happy to sleep well in my bed, all three under the warm duvet. That will be fun."

"Are you going to tell me a story?"

"Of course Sweetie. I'll tell you about...uhm a story with lions and panthers." Ava gave a cry of joy but Rose quickly put an index on her lips, "shhh, baby, don't wake up your siblings." Ava nodded wisely. A great roar of Hulk resounded in the tower and Rose sighed. At least Bucky had an ally in this dumb battle. Maybe she was running away, but she didn't care what they were going to think. It was the least of her worries.

"Mommy?" Ava pull again on her pants, "what was that?"

"Thunder, Ava. Just thunder." The elevator doors opened into the basement of the tower.

Ava rubbed her eyes and then thought quickly, "no mommy. It was Uncle Bruce."

"C'mon, Sweetie, let's go back home."


	32. How Bucky Barnes loves a woman: part I

Rose felt numb. Sitting on her bed, she wore a white shirt that reached her thighs. The buttons of the tops were left open, which offered a nice view on her swollen perky breasts. Her hair was swept in a messy bun up. She did not really care. After laying the children and having them lined, she removed her stuffy pajamas to put on the first thing she saw in the bathroom. She needed to breathe, to feel at ease. The stress of the brawl of the two took a toll on her. Rose didn't know what was going to happen now. Will they always be close? Or had she separated the two best friends? Were they okay? And Steve, could she forgive him after everything he decided to hide from her? It's not like she didn't hide anything from him either. The relationship with Bucky and the encounter with Thomas was also important, and she hid it to him. Maybe she was not right to blame him. He seemed to do whatever he did for her own good. Maybe she was the only selfish person in the story and all that happened was her fault.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, legs bent over her chest with arms resting on her knees and her chin on her wrists. Everything was so complicated now. The sadness in her heart didn't want to be extinguished. If she had not met Steve, she would never have been kidnapped by the Nazi terrorist group, her mother would not have died on her wedding day, and surely her father would never have touched her again. Ephemeral assumptions when we think about how life is uncertain. With Joseph's closeness in her life when she was in Lagos, he could have abused her at any time and her mother's death... Maybe she would be dead anyway. Accident or illness. Life offers such an uncertain path. She can not blame Steve for what she's been through, could she?

Rose sighed again. The tears perched on her closed eyelids. She didn't want to be the problem between Bucky and Steve. She admired their relationship. She would have given everything to have that kind of friend when she was young. Growing under the protection of a benevolent friend who would have sacrificed everything for her as Steve risked everything for Bucky and as Bucky gave everything to Steve. What a magnificent relationship... She didn't want to be the cause of its deterioration. She didn't want to be the kind of woman to wage war between two brothers and enjoy the newly acquired power. On the contrary, the woman with the honey-color hair wanted love. Love without limits. She wanted to be in their love and make it bigger, stronger. In truth, she loved the two men, and it was not they who gave her love each on their own side, but she was imbued in theirs. At least that was what she had retained as an explanation for her upset feelings. She loved them. She loved Steve, and she loved Bucky. Thomas had no place in it, no other man would have any place in it. It would be just them and her. But how?

Rose opened her eyes. The tears on her eyelids suddenly fell on her cheeks. In the dark room, only the light of the moon lit the furniture faintly. Her room overlooked the garden, next to the stairs leading to the roof. It was getting late. Three hours had passed since she had returned home. She was worried about the two soldiers. The sheets were entangled on her little feet as she moved the toes thoughtfully.

She watched the curtain of the window flutter lightly at the wind. It will surely raining. The meteo of New York was as unpredictable as that of Lagos, but at least the icy wind changed from stifling heat. The African woman shuddered at the April break but didn't want to close the windows. She waited patiently. She would wait all night if she chose to. She would wait for him... Bucky. He was angry because of what had happened to her and would not leave until he had seen her. He would come. She needed him to come. She didn't want to see Steve tonight. She had to think about her feelings, and the choices she made in the name of their love.

She did not know yet what to decide as much as she wasn't innocent, but her resentment destroyed her logic. She needed time to talk to him. Yet Bucky... She was not undecided. She really wanted him. She really loved him. They shared something together on which she didn't put her finger. Bucky was so confident. With him she felt she could do everything. Say everything. Demolish any barrier and not look back. She needed to feel that strength at the moment.

"Bucky..." She whispered before putting her head in her arms on her knees. She stayed like that for an interminable amount of time before the mattress moved because of another weight. She looked up and he was there. Sitting on the bed at its end, just in front of the window while the curtain continued to fly. His hair moved slightly in the wind, he wore a black hoodie, pair black jeans, and boots. His fists were clenched, and the silence in the room was replaced by the sound of the cogs of his metal arm. His gaze was lost. Rose licked her lips nervously waiting for him to say something. She stared at him for a long time. It was when she lowered her eyes that she saw her handbag on the floor and then gasped. "It's my purse ..."

Bucky blinked and finally turned his head toward her, "Yes... I got it back." Rose lowered her arms and crawled towards him. Bucky's gaze automatically became sweeter when the beautiful woman approached him slowly. She sat on the bed next to him, "I know you were holding on to this bag. I know why you were holding it."

"You know?"

"This is the handbag that Tasha gave you for your wedding gift. I know." Rose inhaled deeply and lowered her head. Bucky sat down so as to face her. He gently caressed her cheek where the bruise was still tinted. He visibly stiffened, "I should have been there." He groaned in anger, and she shook her head.

"You can not be there to protect me all the time, none of you can. I can manage on my own."

"I don't want you to fend for yourself, Babydoll. I don't want you to endanger yourself." She looked up at him, "You can not run after a thief in your situation. You're pregnant. You have to stop putting yourself in danger. I can not let anything wrong happen to you. You could have jumped from a bridge... "

"No! No, Bucky, I woke up in time."

"What if you didn't?" Rose looked away, he was right, "I'm not saying you don't have to be yourself and do whatever you want. You do whatever the fuck you want, just pay attention to yourself, stop putting yourself in danger, and accept that we keep an eye on you. There are still too many dangers around you to keep you in carelessness. "

"I understand."

"You better do, Babydoll."

"Are you hurt?" She grimaced as she saw his lip cracked at the corner. He had to clean his face before coming, but she could see that it was injured. The bruises were beginning to show their blue color on his cheek and his right eye.

"I can handle."

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's Steve's stupid ass."

"Is he... Uh uhm... Is Steve..."

"He's ok. He has the super-serum for him to heal quickly. Good point for him."

"What happened Bucky?" She asked softly. He looked at her for a long time before answering.

"I wanted to see you, and he prevented me to do so." She nodded and swallowed harshly, "I was fucking nervous and he was talking too much. Then we started fighting and Tony got involved, then Bruce and Clint. Soon we were all fighting, It's Natasha who came to calm us down, and above all she managed to calm down Bruce, who beat hell out of Tony who was about to kill me."

"Steve would never let that happen."

"I know, but he was not on my side either. Tony would have done more damage if Bruce had not stepped in. Maybe he wanted to take me that arm too, who knows? " He smiled sadly, "the guy will never forgive me for what I did to him."

"What did you do to him?" Bucky looked away from the window in front of him. The moon was beautiful and the broken cold soothing, but nothing could calm the beating of his heart right now. "Bucky?"

"I killed his parents." He smiled sadly, "I killed... His parents."

Rose didn't think when she put a hand on his shoulder and mounted on him to sit astride his thighs. He still had his head down, and his heart kept beating. Rose put her hands on each of his cheeks and stroked them slowly. She could feel the thin layer of beard scratching her palms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his metal shoulder.

Bucky was speechless. He wondered why she was not afraid? Why she did not pull away and tell him he is a monster? Rose did not care. She knew he had killed people. The Winter Soldier is a murderer of Hydra. She knew that but it did not change the way she saw Bucky. Even though sometimes he was scary, his mocking smile still popped in her head.

"Hug me... Please." Rose insisted. Bucky had not yet responded to her tender hug. Even though his hands lay flat on her caramel thighs, he had done nothing to turn her swing of tenderness, "I don't judge you, I would not."

"What If I say I killed the man who assaulted you today." He said in a voice that chilled her blood. She tensed before she lifted her head off his shoulder and sat down to look him in the eyes. "I found him and killed him."

"You-you killed him?"

"I broke his neck and picked up your bag."

"Bucky-"

"He assaulted you, he hit you! Rose, I'm not Steve. I'm a killer, and I'm ready to kill anyone who would hurt you. I mean it. It doesn't matter what he intends to do, no matter who he is, I don't care. I don't regret having killed him and when I see your cheek with this... This bruise, I think he didn't deserve a quick death." Bucky said it. He said what he thought. Maybe it was morbid, but that's what he thought. He had no regrets, no resentment. This time he did not kill for Hydra, but for the woman he loves. He could kill a hundred times for her, and he will not regret it either.

"There's the police!" Rose wide her eyes, "if the police arrest you? And if- Bucky you can go to jail."

"They will not find the body."

"What if they find it?" She panicked and he smiled, surprised to see her worry about him instead of being afraid of him.

"Frankly babydoll, I don't give a damn fuck."

"Don't say that," Rose frowned, "you need to worry. You have to stay by my side. You said you would always be by my side. I don't want you to be ripped away from me. We should stay together, Bucky." She was gasping, "I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay... I don't want to live without you, I can not live without you, Bucky... I-I need you too much." She squeezed him again. Her body began to tremble. He wrapped his arms around her back and stroked her.

Bucky smiled stupidly and then frowned, "Damnit Babydoll, that's not what you were supposed to say. You were supposed to tell me I deserve to go hell for what I did. Damnit, Rose, why do you do this? You should be disgusted... You should be scared of me. Why are you like that? Why do you chose to see me like that?" She was too good for him. She should not accept him like that. She should repel him and treat him as an uncontrollable murderer. Maybe forbid him from approaching her and call Steve to protect her from him, but this woman was straddling him and clung to him as if she were clinging to the most precious thing in the world. This must be something; she should not be like that. Not knowing that black part of him, that dirty and horrible part and still be there. "Damnit!" He swore under his breath.

Rose fled to the hollow of his neck and continued to tremble, "Because I love you... _I'm with you, no matter what else you have in your head, I'm with you and I love you. -Ernest Hemingway._ "

"Damnit!"

"I need you. Don't you understand that, Bucky ? I need you. You're part of me. I was waiting for you today. I wanted you to come and get me out of this disgusting cell."

"I was in the helicarrier. I would have come if I had known first."

"It's Thomas who came to free me..."

Bucky quickly took her wrists off from around his neck to force her to look at him. "What the fuck, Rose?" He asked harshly. He squeezed her wrists, but not enough to hurt her. "I told you I didn't want to hear about him anymore. I'm going to kill him if he touches you, you know that."

"I know, I know, but... He was the only number I remembered. No one believed that a little African woman could know Steve Rogers, nobody believed me, and the women in the cell made fun of me. They-they said I'm... You know... "

She stopped with a lump in her throat. Bucky's face turned white. He guided her wrists to put her arms around his neck again. Then squeezed her back again as she fled her head to the hollow of his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to live that, Babydoll."

"It's not your fault." Bucky continued to caress her back and her tempe in soothing movements. "I blamed Steve."

"You should not."

"He told me... He told me about what I experienced when Hydra kidnapped me." Bucky clenched his fists, "I remember my mother's death too, and I blamed him."

"You should not," Bucky repeated softly.

"I know... But he could have told me... I could have been prepared, so I could have managed the flashback differently. I could manage, but if I don't know, I get lost. Every time I have a flashback, a door opens in my head and I feel... I feel myself burn, and I feel like I'm losing myself to the pain and sadness... I feel that all I forgot are bad memories. I don't want to remember the tortures of Hydra or what my father did to me. I don't want to."

"Honey... we're going to get through this together. I'll be there to help you like I was before. And you don't have just bad memories. You've got memories of the kids, Steve, me. I was kind of happy and you were so. "

"Did you love me? I mean, before."

"I can understand why you wonder if I loved you before..." Rose raised her head and looked straight into Bucky's blue eyes. "I did and I still do."

Rose managed to smile and then kissed him.

"I love you," she said between kisses. Bucky could not help smiling as well. They broke the kiss and giggled together without even knowing what was funny. Then Bucky noticed that the stone shone with a thousand lights. He stopped laughing abruptly and she frowned. "What?"

"The stone... It's shining. Do you know why?"

Rose sighed loudly. "I hate this stone." She said and the stone stopped shining.

"It just stopped shining." He shook his head. This story had to be solved, but from the moment Rose was fine. There was nothing to worry about this stone, "it must have heard you, you vexed it." He joked and she laughed. "This stone brought you back to me, I owe it everything."

"But it restored me to my virginity." She pouted. Bucky frowned, opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"It did what?"

She rolled her eyes, "My virginity. I have a hymen again. I'm intact again. Really, I don't see the purpose. It's not like I was hurt in there." Rose dusted off the invisible dust on Bucky's shoulders, "There's no reason for that. I don't understand. Like what is the purpose? I managed to get through my first painful time. I never want to relive that again. "

"Your first time doesn't have to be painful anymore. Things are different. It will not be the same context or the same person... Things are different now. No one can hurt you without me unleashing the hell on them. I mean, you don't have to be afraid of... That's different now. It may hurt at first but- "

"I don't want." He nodded, "I mean not now. When I'm be ready, I will."

"When you're ready." He nodded again, then gently put his lips on hers. He didn't care about his split lip because Rose's kisses were like the goddamn drugs.

"Bucky, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything you want, Honey."

"I don't want you to fight Steve again because of me."

"I can not promise that, Babydoll."

"Please, Bucky, I feel bad. You can not imagine how I felt when I saw you fight with him. I don't want to be the kind of woman that separates friends nor brothers."

"You're not that kind of woman."

"But I am. You fought for me and all I thought was how horrible I am and how much I dislike you making me feel horrible when I already felt bad."

"I can't promise it, Rose."

"Please, Bucky!"

"He didn't want to let me pass."

"He loves you and he loves me. He is confused and jealous, and he feels guilty because of what I have experienced. The trauma since he came into my life. My reaction only served to increase his guilt." She sighed, "Tomorrow I want to apologize, I want us to have a discussion to shed light on all of this. I feel tired of lies and deceits and I don't want to spoil the wonderful thing that there is between you two. You must promise me, Bucky. I will not accept another answer." She had said in a harsh voice, but Bucky's sharp look began to intimidate her, "Please..." She added softly.

"Well, I think I don't have much choice, do I?"

"No."

"Then you have my word."

Rose giggled happily before hugging him again. At least with no more fights, it would be better. Bucky sighed and cradled her in his loving embrace.

"Sleep with me tonight. I don't want to sleep alone."

"As you wish, Babydoll." His smile didn't leave his lips. He remembered how she used to slip into his bed at night to sleep with him. How they had become close over time. How she pacified the vivid nightmare he sometimes had. Rose slipped into his bed, coming to be comforted when she was she who ended up comforting him. He had missed those moments and desired to share her bed that night or every night if she wanted to. "I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want to be anywhere else than here. I can hardly sleep at night without you, and I feel that if I sleep with you tonight, I'll sleep like a real baby. "

"Why?" She cooed.

"I want to breathe in your comforting warmth and the sweet exotic scent of your hair. I want to get hot under the duvet with you and hold your butt while I fall asleep. I want to breathe in your neck, close my eyes, and not worry about your safety because you are in my arms in safety and I will not let you leave me for anything in the world."

"You want to hold my butt while you fall asleep?"

"That's all you remember!?" His hands descended on her butt, and she chuckled when Bucky groped them firmly. Rose blushed while he smiled mischievously and slapped her butt cheeks, making her scream.

"You should go take a shower!" She almost cried with her eyes closed.

"Uh?"

"You feel like Tony and... Steve."

"Oh... Imma take a shower then," he put an arm on her back to hold her well as he stood with her legs on each side of his waist. "After, we will go to sleep wisely? Or do bad and dirty stuffs?" He walked to the bathroom holding her with an arm. Rose said nothing and stared at him with a redness on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow with an air of false surprise, "babydoll?"

"Uhm, yes, yes..."

He put her on the tiled floor of the big bathroom and smiled mischievously while undressing. Rose didn't want to speak because she was going to stutter for sure. Bucky did that to her, he intimidated her in a spectacular way with what he was doing... Well, she did not know what he was doing, but it worked all the time. That's why she needed Bucky. She could be confused, but he knew how to make things clear. With him she felt well, free, unbridled. Bucky woke up the real her. She felt the warmth when he spoke to her. That warmth that was taking her breast, her face and often her lower belly.

Bucky was naked in the shower with his metal hand resting on the wall and head down. His hair ran down his face at the mercy of the warm water flowing over his body. He let the shower door open expressly for her to look at him. Rose brushed her teeth. At least she was supposed to brush her teeth, but her toothbrush hung on her lips covered with a thin white foam. Rose thought he was beautiful and sculptural. She found the profile of his body perfect; the vault of his shoulders was shaped so that each muscle was visible. He was not too muscular with an athletic body. He was so hot in there while the hot water vapor surrounded his body. He began to pass the soap over his body and washed each part erotically and mesmerizingly.

Rose came out of her trance when she began to lick the toothpaste on her lips while Bucky passed the soap over his pubis covered with a fine duvet. She resumed brushing her teeth vigorously, and turned her head towards the large mirror above the sink. She finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth then dried it with a towel. She crouched down to open the drawers at the bottom to look for a toothbrush for Bucky. She found a red one and stood up to put it on the sink.

"Babydoll?"

"Yes-"

"Come join me." He closed his eyes and passed his head under the jet of water before smoothing his wet hair to the back of his head. He was completely naked and turned towards her.

"I can not..."

"Why ?"

"I already took a shower..." Her heart was drumming in her ears. She could not imagine what her face looked like. Damnit, Bucky!

"You'll love what I'm gonna do to you... You'll love it, Babydoll."

"No..." She moaned. "I don't want to wet my hair!"

"Your hair?" He laughed and she rolled her eyes. His obvious mockery had just spoiled her hypnotic and sexual trance.

"I don't want to wet them now. It's getting too late and I want to go to bed now. I don't want to spend 2 hours of work, so they look like something new again."

"Two hours is enormous!"

"Do you like my curly hair?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rinsing under the jet of water, "your hair looks awesome."

"That's the result of two hours of hard work. I know that if I join you this is what will happen. No, no, soldier. I will not bite that bait. " She shook the index finger in a no sign and put a hand on her hip with a winner's smile.

"Well... I guess I have to come get you."

Rose hesitated for a moment, looking bewildered. He could only joke, but Bucky put his poker face on. She began to be a little more skeptical, so she set herself on her guard, waiting for a move from Bucky. They looked at each other for a moment without saying anything while Bucky stood on the jet of water without expression before taking a sudden step towards her.

"AHHH, BUCKY!" She jumped before running at full speed out of the bathroom. Bucky looked at the bathroom door with a smile on his lips before a hard laugh tore him. He laughed so loudly that Rose in the room groaned in anger on hearing him. Bucky did not stop laughing. In fact even when he calmed down for a minute, he only had to think of her girlish cry to burst out laughing again.

He finished his shower and dried himself with a towel that Rose had placed for him on the small stool beside the sink. Then he brushed his teeth and put on cotton boxers. He stood up for a long time before the mirror. He had a bit of pain on his left side, and his metal arm was cracking with the effort he made a few hours before. The fight was more than interesting and allowed him to vent a little bit of his resentment for Steve. He had to confess to himself that he was rather jealous of the bond that Rose and he shared that was marriage. He would also have liked to call Rose his wife, wear a ring to his left ring finger, and always know he was tied to someone somewhere.

But Rose was sufficiently in love with him to make him feel special without even having a real place in her life. Bucky licked his lips and passed a hand through his almost dry hair. He wondered what the hell he had done so that she would fall in love with him and love him entirely. He had just told her he killed Tony's parents and that didn't even bother her. He even told her he killed the thief who assaulted her and she cared for him instead of being afraid. This woman was remarkable. What was it she loved in him? He did not know. All he knew was that she loved him and that she was sincere. There was no doubt. She loved him and Steve too. They should have a serious conversation about the continuation of events.

He could no longer conceal from her that he is the father of the baby growing up in her belly. He wanted to share his pride and his happiness with her and live with her this miraculous pregnancy. He wanted to spend more time with her, and even sleep with her. Bucky was excited to sleep with her tonight. When he saw her scared look in the fight and saw her leave, he thought it was the end. That she would hate him for being carried away by anger and having dared to fight with Steve. He could say that Steve had the same fear of her reaction. That's why he did not dare come to see her. Stevie knew his wife too well to know that she would need a little time alone to meditate on the situation, but Bucky wanted to see her. He wanted to reassure himself that she was fine. He was in full Winter Soldier mode when he learned what happened to her, and he destroyed everything on his path... He killed.

He had not killed since he had begun to hide from Hydra. In fact, he lived a modest life in Vienna without anyone noticing him. A real ghost in the city, trying to recollect the pieces of his past life. He had evolved well since the time, and had gained almost all of his memory. He had a new life; he had hope in the future. He even had a respectable job and earned a sufficient salary. Not that he needed money, no. Bucky had several bank accounts abroad and kept them under the table in case one day he had to disappear again. That was before, so now he was thinking of putting all this money into an account here in New York for his child because maybe his child will use it for school or buy a villa or even a cottage or even a fucking dolphin. It doesn't matter. His child will not lack anything, and Bucky will do everything guide him far from bad trails. He would do everything so that the child that Rose bears has a good life. He would do anything for Rose to have a good life.

"Bucky?" A voice resounded in the next room.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Could you please come to bed? It's cold." Bucky smiled, a silly smile that he used to see on Steve's face. Though his was less blissful than Steve's. He made fun of his thoughts. "Bucky!?"

"I'm coming." He stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. Rose was already under the duvet, only her bun of rebellious hair surpassed the duvet. He shook his head and climbed under the duvet with her.

"No no no, you're frozen!" She gasped when he began to caress her naked thighs, but she didn't move away. On the contrary she melted into his icy arms without restraint. Their arms and legs were entangled with each other in a perfect fusion. "You're supposed to be hot, you took a hot shower." Rose muttered in his chest.

"My code name is not Summer Soldier," he chuckled. A good joke.

"Mmmh."

"My body will take your temperature soon. You're as hot as a furnace."

"Yet I'm cold."

"I can go to the corner of the bed. If you want." He said to tease her and she immediately reacted by hugging him closer to her and shook her head, "Are you okay?"

"Mmmh."

"Do you know what time is it?" She shook her head briefly, "It is 1 am. We must sleep, Babydoll. A long day of heated debate awaits us tomorrow, I mean in a few hours."

"Okay... Night."

"Night, Honey." Bucky closed his eyes to drift toward a light sleep. He was so comfortable there now. He did not want to move a thumb away. It was a perfect position for him. "Babydoll?"

"Uhm?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy... It's a boy."

"A boy..." He whispered. "Can I touch ?"

"Yes." Bucky removed the hand which groped her butt to slip it under her unbuttoned white shirt, placing the metal hand on the slight bump. Rose gasped a little and he withdrew his hand. "No, It's ok." She took her metal hand again and put it back on the little bump, "your hand is just cold. Do you feel the bump?"

"Yes, it didn't grow much."

She laughed a little, "I told you that this pregnancy is special. My little boy grows up quietly out of sight. I'm sure he will be wise and calm when he grows up."

"We will have a little boy..."

"Yes, a boy." She was laughing. "I knew in my heart that it was a boy, and I got confirmation by ultrasound. I thought Steve had told you."

"No," a deep frown marked the space between his eyebrows. Apparently Steve had decided to play lone rider regarding his family. "He didn't tell me anything." Bucky rolled onto his back, abandoning Rose, who suddenly felt emptiness away from his arms. "I'll make him live a nightmare." He said darkly.

"Bucky, don't talk like that. You give me goose bumps, and then you promised, no more fighting." She almost sulked and pulled him to the same position as before. Rose felt her throat vibrate to the rumbling of anger. She moved away a little so that their eyes could meet.

"He hid from me that it's a boy."

"He surely forgot." He rolled his eyes. Steve had not forgotten, he could not. He knew that this baby was his and that this information was information that he would have to celebrate with Rose. He did not say anything deliberately. Steve could have been a good fucking spy. Bucky didn't know how he managed to know so much about so many people and say nothing. Maybe in the war of love it's hard to stay fair-play. "Bucky... Don't make that expression."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Alright, Babydoll. It's okay. I will not beat his ass for that." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Bucky looked down at her soft lips and leaned over to take more. He squeezed her against him. Her breasts flattened to his bare chest while he groped her butt and she chuckled in the kiss. He turned his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. He was getting a little hot under the duvet. Her vagina literally radiated of heat.

"Bucky?"

"Yes?" He said with lips red of desire.

"Do you have any first names for the baby?"

"Why this question, Honey?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, but it was the only question that came to her mind to forget the tingling between her legs. "I have no idea of a boy's first name." Bucky stared at her eyes, as if to think about the right answer to a puzzle. "So?"

"Let me think." He growled and she chuckled.

"There's no right or wrong answer, you know. That's all you have in mind. Say anything, and we'll sort it out."

"Women first."

She rolled her eyes, "Jonathan?"  _Jonathan Barnes ..._

"No."

"Why?" She pouted.

"I don't know. I don't feel it, babydoll. Try again."

"Uhm, Sasha?"  _Sasha Barnes ..._

"No."

"Uhm oh yeah! Zachary, and we can cut to Zack."  _Zachary Barnes..._  Bucky grimaced, it did not fit at all. "Ok Sergeant, do you realize that your real first name is Buchanan. You don't have to grimace at Zachary."

He laughed, "Did you just say my first name is ugly?" Rose took a falsely wise expression, and he tickled her a bit to get revenge. She burst out laughing and begged him to stop.

"No no your first name is... Suitable." He tickled her again, and she squirmed in all directions, "Bucky! Bucky! Stop!" She laughed. "Your first name is great. It's great."

"I know my first name is ugly. That's why I prefer Bucky," he confessed.

"Why does Steve call you Buck? Bucky is already a diminutive, which makes the diminutive of a diminutive. The negative and the negative what makes the positive, so calling you Buck makes you be called Buchanan. There is no logic there." Bucky looked at her amused, "Oh I know. Tesla. We can call him Tesla."

"Like the car?"

"Bucky?"

"What?"

"I love you," she laughed. "I mean I love you a lot." She burst out laughing. Bucky giggled a bit before laughing too. "Stop making me laugh like that." She put a hand on her lips to try to calm her laughter, but she could not help it.

"And Stevie? Did he give you any ideas?"

"Who? Hell no, I don't want to ask Steve. You know how he is. He would probably call him Kansas or Texas or worse."

"Florida." He smiled. Steve was able to do this kind of thing.

"My son is not going to be called Florida. I will not allow it."

"I would not allow it either..." He whispered before kissing her gently. An idea came to his mind and he broke the kiss. Rose still had her eyes closed with her wet pink lips slightly separated imploring him to continue, "Babydoll?" She opened her eyes and shook her head vigorously with redness on her cheeks. "Pay attention, naughty girl."

"Sorry."

When she faced this adorable face, it was that face that made him want to lick her pussy until she begs him to fuck her like an animal. He cleared his throat trying to suppress his cravings. He had to prevent his penis from pointing at the battalion. "You know what? I have a story."

"Tell me."

"It's not a happy story ..."

"Tell me anyway," she said seriously and then rubbed a hand carefully on his bare chest.

"When I was a killing machine, I was doing things I was not proud of, and my memory was cracked and scattered. When I went to missions that took time... I remember that I had visions of blood and violence and I really need something to calm me down. I thought I was going to kill everyone, and it scared me how much I wasn't myself. These memories that can't stop haunting me confused everything in my head and after the mission, they erased my memory again because I was becoming unstable." Rose swallowed hard. She underestimated how much Bucky had to suffer from being used to kill. He released a faint breath and his eyes darkened slightly. Then he blinked slowly as if to erase his black memories, "The few times I had the opportunity to watch TV, I watched something in particular. I still don't know why or how, but it relaxed me."

"Why did not you tell me about it?"

"I did a lot of bad things, Honey. The Winter Soldier had no regrets, no life, no hope, no feelings just the mission mattered and-"

"I love you both... You and the Winter Soldier... I love all the facets of your personality and ... Love is not love without the acceptance of the other, I suppose. Don't be afraid to tell me about your past anymore, Bucky. I will not judge. I've said it before and I'll repeat it until you believe me."

"You... Fuck me! I can't." Rose laughed merrily while Bucky kissed each part of her face and they rolled under the duvet. They turned three times before getting locked up together under the duvet like a dorito.

"Bucky, we're going to choke if we stay under the duvet like this. I feel like I'm in the womb of an anaconda."

"The point of my past history is that I have a first name for the baby."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Well, what I watched was a cartoon. And- "

"NO! YOU DIDN'T," she laughed and he nodded to confirm.

"Yeah, I did. I was sitting in an armchair with my assassin's suit on. My submachine gun on my thigh and my cold gaze in front of the TV watching a cartoon." They both laughed, "I know, I know. If I had a sense of humor at that time, I would have laughed at myself as well, but it was like resting my brain off tensions."

"Wow... Ok and the baby's name? What is it?"

"Well the cartoon's name is Lucky Luke."

"And?"

"Luke would be a good first name."  _Luke Barnes... Hell Yeah, that's my boy._

"Uhm... Yeah, it's good. Luke... Yeah I kinda like that."

"You want to call him Luke? Like really?"

"Do you want me to call him Luke?"

"Yes... It would be- I mean- If you agree...yes."

"So Luke it will be." She smiled.

"We will fall."

"What?"

"Be ready, one, two-" Rose widened her eyes before Bucky rolled again and they both fell on the floor wrapped in the duvet. Bucky laughed and laughed until he was tired.


	33. How Bucky Barnes loves a Woman: part II

_Rose was standing in front of the big window, dressed in her white wedding dress. She was alone in the room and watched the guests enter to the church. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and she was anxious. Rose looked down at her beautiful bouquet of pink roses and smiled softly. She was getting married and it was going to be a nice day, but something was bothering her, a bad feeling. She was afraid._

_Then she turned her head to look around the room; there was no one with her. She heard voices outside and apprehended who was about to enter. The door handle slid slowly and she held her breath. The door opened and Tasha appeared at the entrance. She was beautiful in her elegant lavender dress and her high white heels. Her curly blond hair was caught in the same hairstyle as her daughter. Tasha harbored a wonderful smile._

_"Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard you were stressing, so I came to reassure you." The mature woman closed the door behind her and walked to her daughter. The stiletto heels clicked on the polished wooden floor. "You're worried, why?"_

_"I don't know... I feel like I'm doing something I'll regret. As if something bad is about to happen." Rose sighed. Tasha smiled and stroked Rose's cheek._

_"I didn't spend hours on your make-up for you to cry. Rose, you have to stay strong. It's your day. You have to enjoy every little bit of this journey." The beautiful mature woman took a serious voice, but kept her smile on her lips. Rose turned again to the window, continuing to watch the guests come in._

_"It's so crazy. I'm going to get married." Tasha went smooth Rose's veil on the floor so that it was flat on the floor where the bride couldn't walk on it. "I think I'm going to have a panic attack."_

_"You don't have to have a panic attack, dear. You're radiant." Tasha adjusted the tips of her dress and came to stand beside Rose in front of the big window, "no matter what happens you're going to get through it. You're not alone anymore. Don't mess with my make-up, Ayotunde."_

_"I know, I know. Everyone has to admire your super ultra makeup." She was joking._

_"Do I have to bring you a mirror so you can see how beautiful you are? Your husband is lucky."_

_Rose turned to her mother, a little confused, "my husband... My husband... Who is my husband?" The question fell on her lips in a whisper. She frowned at her own confusion. She did not remember who she should marry. "Mom?"_

_Tasha took a serious look, "You're going to get married to Bucky."_

_"But Steve... No, Mom, you're wrong."_

_"Have you forgotten ?"_

_"Forgotten what, mom?"_

_"Forget that you are already married to Steve. Today you're going to marry Bucky. Don't forget what happened at your traditional wedding. Don't forget out traditions._ _Don't forget that you are a Nigerian, an Ayu, one of the most beautiful, like your mother." Tasha giggled, but Rose was visibly disturbed. Then reality hit her and tears shone on her brown eyes. "Don't cry, my daughter. Don't mess my makeup work."_

_"Mom," Rose gasped and threw the flower bouquet to the ground to hug her mother. Tasha squeezed Rose into her arms, caressing her back affectionately, "You have to go. Don't stay here... You're going to die." Rose was crying._

_"I'm already dead... but this topic is not the purpose of this meeting." Tasha pulled Rose from her embrace and wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks, "The purpose of this meeting is to give you my blessing for your wedding with James."_

_"Mom, please... Don't die." Rose was crying, tears continued to flow, and Tasha continued to wipe them away. "Please."_

_"Do you know how much you're loved?... I could not be anny happier for you. You knew how to find love, twice, my lucky girl."_

_"No, Mom, you don't understand!"_

_"I told you to calm down," Tasha snarled and Rose snorted. "Good. Will you listen to me now?" Rose nodded, "Remember the ceremony, remember you who drunk the wine. Who are you married to?"_

_"Steve."_

_"Then what happened? Why did your path join another man's?"_

_"I don't know," Rose lowered her eyes shamefully, "I fell in love with Bucky and I did what I should not... I committed adultery, but I- I'm so good with them and... I don't know what to do with this feeling. Mama, what should I do with that? Tell me what to do. I need your advice. "_

_" It's not adultery. I wouldn't give you my blessing if it was the case. Our tradition ! Our tradition ! Who drank the wine?"_

_" Steve and Bucky ?"_

_" So?"_

_" Mom... I'm-I'm so-I can't-I'm-"_

_"Do you love Steve?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you love Bucky?"_

_"I - I love him too."_

_"You have always been complicated, my daughter. I think instead of taking my bad character you have taken my sense of sharing." Tasha was laughing and Rose whispered annoyedly._

_"Mom, it's not funny."_

_"A little, yes. It's funny to see you turn around but not to go in. You have to choose."_

_"Between the two of them?"_

_"You have to choose what makes you happy without worrying anymore, because," Tasha wiped away tears running down Rose's cheeks, "whatever you choose, you'll have a mother proud of you and who loves you."_

_"I put the disgrace on you, mom... Thomas is right; you must be sad to see me take such vices."_

_"Tsk, I don't want to hear about that rotten, cheeky, moron child anymore. I told you I didn't like him, but you clung to him like a bloody anvil," Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to anyone and listen to me. "_

_"Ok."_

_"Love can make us selfish. I see that love has not made you selfish, but you have become generous and shared your heart between two very different men."_

_"You must be ashamed of me."_

_"Why should I be ashamed by you?" Tasha was getting tired already._

_"I love two different men."_

_"I said I'm proud of you, no matter what choice you make."_

_"You can't be..."_

_Tasha smiled, "I am. I remind you that I am your mother. Don't put words in my mouth," she pinched Rose's cheek. Rose giggled and then lowered her head. Tasha took her daughter's hands and approached her, "You are my only child and I never could be ashamed of you. Because I love you and because you have done nothing wrong."_

_"But-"_

_"I mean that it's possible to love two people at the same time in different ways for different reasons. That doesn't make you a bad person, but it makes you human. Your choices, your life." Tasha sighed, "to whom are you married, Rose Ayotunde of the Ayu tribe, daughter of Tasha Ayotunde and granddaughter of Samira Ayotunde? "_

_Rose hesitated for a moment, "I'm married to Steve ... And Bucky."_

_Tasha smiled and nodded, "You have my blessing though you already had it on the day of the ceremony. You are a wonderful Ada and you will make a wonderful mother for James's child. Now it's time to go find him and complete our tradition. I'm sad I wasn't there to teach you more about your tribe." Tasha sniffed in repressing her tears. "You have a second chance. This chance that your father stolen. Damn, Rose... You have the Infinity stone, the gem of the soul. Learn to use it. " The mature woman smoothed the folds of her tight long dress and turned to leave. Rose wanted to catch her mother's hand, but her hand passed through the blond-haired woman who walked by, clicking her heels on the floor._

_"Mom..." Rose lowered her head, but then looked to see Tasha smile at her one last time before getting out of the room. Rose gasped, bent down to take the trail of her dress to run toward her mother. Rose ran quickly behind Tasha and found herself in front of the closed door that slammed before her. "Mom?" She opened the door and..._

* * *

"ROSE! STOP!" Bucky shouted as he ran towards her. Rose staggered on the edge of the roof of the house, too close to the fall. He ran as fast as he could and carried her away like a bride away from the edge. "Damnit, Rose!" Bucky swore under his breath, holding a still sleeping Rose in his arms. For the first time in his life, he thanked Hydra's torture for making him so fast and precise. He didn't have the super-serum, but was as quick as a high-level runner. He could catch the woman he loved from falling to certain death.

He cradled her in his arms as he descended the ramp of the exterior stairs. Rose's bare arms and legs moved at every step he took, and her head was resting on his chest. He sighed loudly. Rose had to see someone for that. She had to go see Wanda maybe. The Red Witch had greatly helped him when he was still trying to collect the various pieces of his memory. She had to help Rose. He lowered his head to look at her. She continued to sleep as if nothing had happened. She had to walk so far during her sleep.

He had lowered his guard, and cursed himself. He was always a light sleeper, but that night he was so happy that he fell asleep deeply. So deeply that he did not hear her getting out of bed. He had goose bumps thinking about whether she had jumped. If something had happened to her, he would never have forgiven himself. He would have been destroyed, and he would not have survived.

"Damn! Don't you dare to do this again. Do you hear me?" He scolded her sleeping form. He walked down the corridor and went into his room to lay her on the bed delicately. Rose moaned a little and turned under the sheets. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on his face. He'd been really scared when he woke up, missing her heat. He had really been afraid for her and the baby. This woman always managed to put herself in danger even in her sleep.

"Bucky…" Rose's dream had changed. Like the memory of a forgotten past. Some flashbacks of their frolics was her dream now. Bucky turned to see her clench the sheets with both hands. He climbed onto the bed and slipped under the duvet with her. He put his arms around her and pressed her close to him. His metal hand passed over the little bump on her belly.

"Babydoll?" As if the sound of his voice was a trigger, she opened her eyes abruptly and breathed quickly.

"Luke is your baby... Luke is your baby! We did it... We did it." Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again. He was at a loss of words. Rose frowned in misunderstanding. He nodded and she whispered in anger. "But- why Bucky? Why didn't you tell me? It was Steve wasn't it?Why did you tell me?"

"It was a choice we both made. I could not just tell you that you and I slept together when you didn't know anything about me."

"But... Why didn't you say anything when I told you I loved you or when you kissed me or when-"

"Babydoll, you don't know what it took me not to be able to tell you about our baby. I waited and I don't regret it. I'll do anything for you. I can tell you whatever you want to know, but it would be better if Steve is there. " Bucky said it so slowly so tenderly. It was one of the few moments when Bucky looked fragile. As if she could just say a word and break his heart. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Rose remained silent, her silence killing him inside.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said suddenly and without waiting for an answer from Bucky, she jumped out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck me!" Bucky sat down on the bed, scowling. She had gone to take refuge in the bathroom. He wanted to get up and break the damn door. He was not the kind to wait when she did that, but the situation was a bit complicated. He had not yet talked about everything and even less about the deal that he and Steve had made behind her back. The hell was going to unleash in a few hours, he felt it. Bucky was looking at the bathroom door with a serious expression, "Five minutes, Babydoll. I give you five minutes." He murmured. He would break the fucking door if necessary. It was their night and he wanted to pass it in her arms. "Three minutes." He counted. "Two minutes."

The door of the bathroom opened slowly and Rose came out. He did not believe it in his eyes, so he lit the light from the bedside lamp. Bucky's frown disappeared completely by seeing her. His lips parted and he no longer moved an inch from his body. He was frozen, frozen before beauty in front of him.

Rose was naked with her rebellious curly hair flowing over her shoulders. She put on tribal makeup similar to the one she had on her traditional wedding day with Steve. A white line, starting from the root of her hair descended her forehead, along the line of her nose in the middle of her face, and to the tip of her nose. The white line was light and fine. It highlighted her beautiful brown eyes and her fine cheekbones. Rose's body was perfect to his eyes. She looked like a night-numb that haunted his nights. She was beautiful and her body was poetic, artistic, captivating. Her boobs swelled up and down to the rhythm of her jerky breathing. Her belly was flat in appearance, but he saw the little bump of his baby distinctly. Her thighs were shapely, and her legs with sugary tein ended with small feet.

She started walking towards the bed. Her eyes looking elsewhere except him, visibly stressed by something, but he was too drowned in the sight of her beautiful body to think about anything. Rose crawled on the bed and went under the sheets and duvet with him. She put a hand on his cheek and then slipped it on the back of his neck to guide him toward her lips. He did not move.

"Bucky? Kiss me." She said softly, "Please, don't leave me like this." Bucky closed his mouth and leaned toward her so that their lips would meet in a soft kiss. He arranged the sheets so that he could be between her legs. She let him pass and deepened the kiss. Bucky stood on his elbows and Rose intertwined her fingers in his long hair. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips forward.

"Babydoll, don't do that-I- I might... couldn't hold back."

"I don't want you to hold back." She cooed on his lips.

"What are you doing? What is-" She cut him off by kissing him and moved her hips so her pussy could tease his covered penis. Bucky grunted in the kiss. He wanted her so much. No! he had to control himself. "Listen, listen to me. We shouldn't do that. We need to talk with Steve first."

"Bucky? Why-"

"It's not a situation like last time. It's different from what you are used to, and you know why it's different. You're -You're literally virgin right now. I can not just do it and what if you regret it? And what if… I'm not your husband. He should- I don't deserve to... "

"Bucky... I'm your Ada too." She smiled and he frowned.

"Why the drawing on your nose, Honey?"

She shrugged, "Old traditions my mother wanted me to pursue. I can take it off if you don't feel at ease."

"No... You're perfect." Rose smiled shyly. "But I just can't do it."

"I want it to be you. It must be you." She rolled her hips against his hard cock, and Bucky swore under his breath, stifling his groans on the valley between her breasts. "I want you because I love you, and I want to give you a place in my life. I want to give you real a place in my life. I love you and I want- "

Bucky felt inflamed. He felt himself burning from within. He was hungry for her, for her body, for her love, for all she had to give. He wanted it all, he wanted to accept everything from her as she accepted everything from him. Then he did not restrain himself. A few things in her statement moved him. He breathed at last. He was no longer afraid. She loved him. She wanted him as strongly as he did. Rose groaned now that Bucky began to suck at one nipple with the tip of his tongue before swallowing the dark nipple in his mouth. Quickly, he went up to her lips. He smiled into the kiss before introducing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were not fighting for domination. Instead they caressed each other, and flattered themselves as one when they spun the other. When he broke the kiss, they were breathing quickly and they smiled at the same time.

"The things I want to do to you- Babydoll, are you sure? We can wait."

"I know... But I want to do it now and with you."

"Okay." He straightened up and got out of bed to remove his boxers and release his prohiminating erection. Her mouth immediately went dry on seeing him so hard. There was a coating of precum on the tip of his penis. He had to be hard to death at that moment. Normally this thought would have made her laugh, but Rose was anxious. Bucky came back in the bed with her and placed himself under the sheets between her legs. He began to prick her lips gently by spanking his penis on her clitoris. She so was wet and ready. Bucky moaned in her mouth as he made the tortuous movements. His cock was in pain to be inside her, but he wanted to take the time. Then they continued to cuddle, kiss, and even laugh when he began to groan too hard.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He breathed slowly. Trying to look trustworthy, and she nodded. He took hold of the wooden headboard with his metal hand. He knew he was going to be uncontrollable soon, and he needed to keep his hand away from her face. He kept kissing her, and the wood was already breaking in his wrist. He broke the kiss and sighed on her lips.

"Now?"

"Yes... Now, I think I'm ready." It was not the sex that frightened her. She had already done it. She knew how it works, and she wasn't bad at that. But the loss of her virginity was associated with what her father had done to her when she was fourteen years old and the thought of having a flashback terrified her. He knew she was afraid. Rose trembled like a fucking leaf. He would be very blind if he did not see she was afraid. He had no intention of hurting her. Never.

"Please be gentle, Bucky... I know I... But-"

"I understand. Slowly, I will do it slowly. Don't be afraid, Babydoll." He lowered his head to the hollow of her neck and with one hand placed the tip of his penis on her wet entry. Then he placed the back of his hand flat on the mattress. He raised his head and watched her breathe as quickly as he did. He moved his hips forward, and she closed her eyes. "Open them. Open them, Babydoll." She opened them and gasped, "slowly... Slow-FUCK." The tip of his penis was inside her easily. She was so wet. He tried to go slowly to pierce her hymen, but she flinched away every time he tried. He could not do it slowly. He put a hand on her waist and squeezed it, almost to keep her body in place. He pushed forward again, and she flinched away from him. At least she was trying, but Bucky's hand held her firmly in place.

"Bucky..." She grimaced.

"You want me to stop?"

"No... I don't want to get hurt."

"Rose," he sighed, "you're going to be hurt a bit when I break your hymen. It's normal, Honey. But after, I will ravish you as you want."

"But I don't want to feel that... I would have liked you to make me love to me without hurting. I hate that stone. I don't want to be hurt, Bucky. When-when-he... and- Bucky-"

"Okay. Look at me, babydoll." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was cursing this stupid stone for spoiling this moment. "You will be hurt at first, but it will pass... I will hold on until the time it will take until you reach the climax and I will not stop until. I'm not going to leave you with a bad memory of that, Honey. It'll be good. I promise. You have all the control. I'll do whatever you want, when you want. Alright? "

"Ok..."

"And tomorrow you're gonna tell me how Bucky Barnes loves a woman."

Rose could not help laughing, "Deal."

"Now relax and tell me how you would like me to touch you. I want to hear your voice, Rose."

She nodded and he began to lick the skin of her neck while slipping the tip of his penis inside her.

"I-love when you do this... When-when you lick me."

"Babydoll," he grunted and moaned with pleasure by moving the tip of his dick slowly inside her. He was not even completely inside her, but he felt like he was losing his mind.

"I-I like when... when you grope my butt and when-when you-" Rose opened her mouth to utter a cry, but no sound came out. Bucky stopped moving. He had done it. Her hymen was broken. His cock was pulsing inside her. It was fucking tight, but he had to hold back. For her.

"Are you ok?" He kissed her quickly, and she nodded. "It's done." He moaned while moving the hips in a rotation that Rose thought he had to be the only one to know how to do. "Now, dollface, you're gonna have to hang in. I'm gonna be gentle at first, but after I'm gonna fuck you. Really, really hard."

"I love you... Bucky."

He smirked, "I love you too, love." He jumped forward and embraced all his length inside her. "FUCKING tight."

He began to move inside her, gently, as gently as he could. His penis slipped into her tight and wet pink pussy. The blood and her juice lubricated her pussy to start erasing the pain. His penis slid into her so easily, her the walls of her pussy clutched around his cock. It's like her pussy sucked his cock. He felt stupid. Rose's pussy made him stupid. It would stutter just like her right now. He would swear like a pirate if he was not busy stuffing his tongue into her mouth. He liked so much to be inside her. It was so good. And the sounds she made. A real music to his ears. She groaned in pain and pleasure combined and responded more and more strongly as continued to fuck her.

He did as he said. It was gentle at first. Rose felt so good. It was like an avalanche of sensation inside her. She could hear the wooden headboard being crushed by Bucky's metal grip as his pace increased. Bucky straightened up on her and took the height before starting to move inside her faster and harder. Rose clawed his back in a cacophony of moans of pleasure. Then she came for the first time, but he went on. The wood was crumbling in his hand. He had to put his fist on the white wooden wall. His fist sank deep inside the wall as he pushed deep into her. As Rose touched her second orgasm, he felt in the agony of freeing himself in her.

Her pussy her walls vibrated around his cock. He deepened his blows inside her, he wanted to bury his cock deep inside her pussy. He gave blows while holding a cheek of her butt with a hand. He did not measure his strength. Neither of them cared that his touch would surely leave marks on her body. Rose was lost in pleasure and Bucky was lost between pleasure and continuous self-control. Rose had a fucking shaved little pussy plus her shapely thighs plus her tits that were moving with every blow of cock he gave inside her. She was his goddamn phantasm and he was fucking his phantasm.

"Your pussy is killing me. SO-FUCKING-TIGHT." His movements became fast and dry as he fucked her deep inside her hot pussy. He put her legs on his shoulders and stretched them to the maximum, "so you're flexible too... Naughty girl."

"Bucky...Oh my-Bucky… argh-BUCKY!" Rose felt smothered by Bucky's weight on her, but it was so good. With each push inside her he touched her g point. It was as if he frantically pressed a button that filled a gauge of pleasure. Bucky turned her on the bed and put her on four legs. He slapped her ass and she chuckled, "AHH! You're evil!"

"The baby, is he okay?"

"Shut up! Bucky."

He sneered before pushing her forward into the mattress. "I love you, Babydoll." Then she entered her in a quick motion and began to pound inside her wet pussy without remission. She had not heard the word love. It was because she was too caught in the heavens of pleasure. Rose no longer had the words to try to stop Bucky. He was going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He pushed her head on the bed and penetrated her so as to touch her g-spot. This position with Rose's nice ass in the air was just too much for Bucky. He was close. He started grunting as Rose moaned now with her eyes closed. The familiar wave of ecstasy was close to beating him and nothing was going to stop it.

"I'm coming, honey, I'm coming. Fuck! I'll fill you up, Babydoll." He changed the position again and put himself back between her legs. He wanted to kiss her while coming into her. He groaned something intelligible before he tensed inside her and poured his seed deep inside her pussy.

They did not say anything after that. They were both too tired to talk. They barely had time to move and find a comfortable position before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Rose woke up in his tight, safe life arms. Even if she wanted, she could not move. Bucky looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up, but she had to get up. She tried to get out of his arms, but it was impossible. She had to wake him up to get up. When she did, he smiled seeing her in his arms. There were some hugs before he jumped into the shower and decided to cook a breakfast for them while she went to bathe the kids.

Bucky laughed at the condition of the bed. The headboard was almost crumbled completely. He would have to do something about it. Maybe he was too passionate, but Rose seemed to be fine with that. In fact, he remembered that she rather liked how he did it to her. His mission was successful. He made this moment something different from what it was. He could not erase the past, but at least it was different. He changed the sheets and tried to make the bed look like something. He sighed in boredom. He will have to change the bed. He thought with fun that it would be interesting to have a headboard in vibranium.

Breakfast was quiet. They avoided kissing in front of the children so as not to disturb them, but the intelligence of the twins had surprised them. The two began to ask questions of which they had not the answers. It was then that Steve entered the house, not at all surprised to see Bucky there. He remained calm and watched them closely enough. Rose did not speak to him and kept a serious expression in his presence. He always felt horribly guilty. It probably was not going to work out after that day. He was afraid that she would leave him for Bucky. He was afraid she would be tired and divorce him. He was afraid of losing her.

Rose had properly cleaned herself as soon as she awoke. She could not possibly walk with such a thick load of Bucky seed in her. Even so, Steve had been able to detect Bucky's smell on her every time she passed by him. She left them at the beginning of breakfast with the children to go take a long shower. She wore blue jeans, a purple satin top, and a cardigan with a pair of heeled boots to gain a little in size to face these soldier mountains. She left her hair in chaos. She had planned to go to a hairdressing salon anyway. New life, new hairstyle, she said to herself.

When Steve saw the condition of the bed and had almost gone to fight with Bucky, but Rose was on his case with her arms crossed with a look that said 'please don't. Not now'. He clenched his fists and went to sit wisely on the couch. When she entered the drawing-room, the children were amusing themselves while the two men sat on the sofa. Each had a scowl on their face. Rose sighed with annoyance, this situation should not last. She had to do something, but before she had to settle a case, the Thomas' case.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked softly.

"The mall."

"Daddy, are you coming with us?" The twins asked.

"No. He doesn't come with us." Rose replied before he opened his mouth. She took Stevenson in her arms while also taking her purse and the car keys, Laura's car keys. "Girls? We have to go now." The girls got up and trotted to her. The two soldiers got up as well.

"You going to do what at the mall?" Bucky frowned.

"No one's going to come with me."

"You can't-"

"I know, I know. I have not forgotten what happened yesterday, but now I have my bag and my papers inside. I will not be arrested, and the children are safe with me. They have always been."

"Rose! We have to-" Steve licked his lips, "About the be- I can't-maybe- we," he stumbled over the words. The eyes of the children prevented him from saying his real thoughts.

"I'll be there at 12pm for dinner. I want you to stay here and wait for me, I'll be on time." Bucky grunted under his throat as she turned her heels toward the front door. The twins, who held the cardigan on either side of her, walked with her.

"Babydoll, you can't-"

"Bucky!" She growled.

"You want me to stay here all this time? But I-I must-I must-"

"I KNOW! I know...We need to talk. I'm sick of this."

The two men froze. Bucky was confident after the night they shared. She could not reject him. Could she? Steve was afraid of losing her. Did she ultimately choose Bucky instead of him? The word divorce popped into his head, and he was afraid. He could bear anything but lose Rose. He could not lose his family. "I don't want you to tell me that you've been caught at work or something. I need you here at 12 pm. No excuses Steve. You either, Bucky. "

"Alright, I'm not moving."

"I will wait."

Rose finally smiled, "You can try to speak to each other in my absence. You look like children who have been punished." She opened the door and went out. "Say bye, children."

"BYE!" They all said. Stevenson waved his hands toward the two men until Rose closed the door behind her. Steve released a faint breath and then stared at Bucky with an air of accusation.

"You didn't respect the deal."

"You didn't either." They looked at each other for long minutes before Bucky walked toward the front door.

"Wait," Steve grabbed his metal arm, "she said to wait for her here."

"There is no fucking way I will let her go outside alone again."


	34. Is anyone really know how to love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop saying "African culture" because Africa IS a continent not a country and there are a lot of countries there, a lot of culture. Rose is Nigerian, so better say Nigerian culture don't you think? The Ayu tribe really exists in Nigeria, but I have created all the background about this tribe in this story according to another tribe of Nigeria. Also, Ok guys I got it, you don't approve of adultery, you don't approve of what happened between Rose and Bucky. Okay! But guys, this is a fictional story. Reading some reviews, it look like some of you are very judgy. Guys, I'm not the kind of person to punish someone because of their sexuality. I have a lot of stories in fanfiction.net that include a lot of sexual themes like Dom/sub = Deep feelings, sexual slavery = Teach her how to love or taboo = Remember me and more other dark themes. This story will not follow any rules. If you can't handle this, you are not obligated to keep reading it. I will understand.
> 
> Ps: I'm kinda be like Heather.

The hairdressing salon was fairly well decorated, a mix of pearly white and pink fushia very flashy. It was a unisex hair salon, with good hairdressers who knew as well what to do with basket smooth hair to frizzy hair. In other words, perfect for Rose and her children. While the twins were reading science magazines that Bruce had given them, two hairdressers were busy making pretty braids. Stevenson was sitting on a high chair and pouting while a rather nice hairstylist shaved his hair. Rose had chosen to have him get a millitary cut. What with his little head and his curly blonde hair, he would be absolutely adorable. A future heart breaker, she knew it. She laughed as she watched him pout. The little boy was on the verge of tears, but was visibly restrained. He squinted from time to time to his sisters who, on the other hand, were perfectly calm. Because Ava and Winnie began to grow older than their age, Stevenson looked at them curiously and copied everything they did as if they were the big sisters. When they were calm, he forced himself to be calm too. When they were turbulent, he released his turbulent side too. Stevenson was like the devil of Tasmania, he loved to touch and break everything, but now that Ava and Winnie had grown taller than he, he became wiser.

Why was Rose feeling a great balm of pride in her heart? She did not know. Seeing her wise children, she could not help but admire them and be proud; so proud of them. She would never have thought of being the mother of a large family and having two Twins as beautiful as they were intelligent. She was so proud.

"Little Stevy stop pouting. Mom told you to stay wise." Rose was laughing, making the little boy deepen his scowl, crossing his arms and frowning. "Oh God! Can you be more cute than that?" She laughed.

"He's really cute, Madam." The hairdresser who took care of her hair also smiled at the little boy on his high chair sitting a few meters away from her. In fact, they were all sitting not far from each other in front of a huge mirror while hairdressers were taking care of them.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's your heart's desire today? Do you want deep care as usual?" The brunette with red strands said. Her name is Heather and is one of the hairdressers Rose loved most. Heather treated her hair with gentleness and delicacy. That's why every time Rose came to this hairdressing salon, she waited for Heather to be available for her. "Tell me everything," the young woman said, her eyes sparkling. She was already beginning to unravel the mess that Rose, no, that Bucky had done in her hair yesterday.

"I want you to do something that will give me a serious look, like something that makes me look fatal and dangerous ."

Heather laughed, "Wow, I should be afraid. You say it so seriously, it must be an important date."

"Yes, it is. I would like to be taken seriously."

"I think your beauty is already intimidating."

Rose blushed, "Thank you, but it's not enough. I need to have a serious discussion, and I feel like I need more assurance."

"Oh I see. Alright, I can give you that. You know, be a fatal woman," they laughed, "I think straightening your hair and making a tight hairstyle just like that." Heather showed the hairstyle by pulling her curly hair back. Rose was trying to visualize what Heather wanted to say by that. "A banana style, putting pins here and there. Maybe a long fringe on the right side, or no fringe if you want."

"Uh you will have to cut the front hair for the fringe, that's it?" She beat her lower lips.

"Yeah, but we're not going to cut to cut, just a few centimeters so that it frames your face fine. You have a beautiful oval face, a fringe on the right would be perfect!"

Rose sighed, she could not see what Heather was talking about, "Just do it then." She shrugged her shoulders. Heather smiled brilliantly before starting on Rose's head. Soon she was holding a bowl full of cream and care for mixed hair type 3b. They had the particularity of having the curls tight and having a combination of several textures. Both soft, but hard to comb because of the buckles that would get tangled. Rose was laughing a little when she saw that Heather had difficulty remaining gentle in untangling her hair. As Heather applied the cream, the two women began to talk about everything and nothing. The pop music that played in the background was pretty nice, and she basked on the black chaise while listening to Heather tell her the adventures of her life in New York. Heather told her how she had arrived in New York from Texas two years ago to find work and live her American dream. Maybe that was why the two got along just as well.

They had both left their hometown to come to New York and live a different life. Rose came to New York to find Steve, and Heather came to New York to find work in a hairdressing salon and succeeded. This hairdressing salon was good and paid well, but her ultimate dream was to participate in big events like the fashion week or become the personal hairdresser of a celebrity. Rose had not talked to her about her affiliation with Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Heather would have jumped to the ceiling if she knew she was currently working on the head of the wife of the famous patriotic hero of America.

"Your hair is so long. I'd kill to have hair like that."

"My hair?"

"Yeah. It's so silky and long. It doesn't look long, but look," Heather pulled the hair full of white cream that practically touched the end of the seat, "It's crazy!"

Rose laughed a little, "The last time I cut my hair I was 16. I think my mother did not want me to cut my hair. Actually... She hated it when I did. She was the kind of woman that when she braided me, she scolded me every time I touched my head. 'Don't mess my work', she always said. I could not touch my own hair because she wanted my hair to look perfect. She was... Particular." Rose said the last sentence with an air of sadness. Heather saw the change in Rose's face and smiled sadly.

" Sorry..."

" No It's okay... Uhm I think I'm in love your accent." Rose loved the American accent a lot, and Heather had a rather special one. It made her smile every time Heather said something.

" Oh my accent!? Yeah Texas forever !" Rose laughed, "I think I didn't ask you what's the famous date you need to look like Angelina Jolie, a job interview? Sorry if I'm curious."

"What? No no, it's okay. It's not-"

Stevenson began to cry and both women turned to the left.

"Ooh sorry," the hairdresser said. He had scared the boy because of the noise of the electric clipper on his hair.

"STEVIE, shut up," Ava said without even raising her eyes from her scientific journal. Stevenson sniffed while continuing to pout.

"Do not cry, Stevie." Winnifred added without raising her eyes either. The hairdressers looked at each other with an air of amusement.

"Gosh! Your kids are so ..."

"Intimidating?" Rose smiled.

"Yeahhh."

"I know, they're like that. They're my babies."

"Damn it, when they'll be teenagers, they are going to be daunting."

"Mommy?"

"Uhm?"

"Why is the lady talking about me and Izou?" Ava asked. She had her head to the side because the hairdresser was braiding part of her hair.

"I told you we do not listen to adult conversations," Rose reprimanded. Ava frowned and looked down at her book. Rose giggled. Her children loved sulking or had they taken a trait of her own character? She could not count how many times her children would pout in the span of an hour. "She is saying you're smart, my angel. You and Izzie."

"Thank you," Ava mumbled, sulking.

"Gosh! A big work! I'm telling you." Heather was laughing and Rose laughed too.

Stevenson was the first to finish with his haircut. His tuft of hair had disappeared to make place for a short millitary cut. Rose saw her son as too handsome. He strutted proudly in the room, with his hands on his head, surprised to no longer feel his usual tuft of hair. Even the women who were cutting their hair gave him compliments about his haircut and his magnificent brown eyes. He was going to be a Heart breaker, Rose was calling it.

She was a doting mother for Stevenson, she always was. He was her first child, and she saw him as the most beautiful boy on earth. Immediately she began to think of Luke growing up in her belly. He was the child of Bucky not Steve. It changed everything. Luke would surely have the authoritative chin of Bucky and his black hair. He would be different from his siblings who have different shades of blond honey hair on their heads. Luke... The son of Bucky. It was news she had not yet assimilated. She would have four children of three different men. God! What happened for it to happen?

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. Even if things seemed chaotic, she loved her life. She felt good in her new life. For the first time, she began to thank God inwardly for having such a life. She was surrunded by love, and that's what people want the most in life. Thomas did not count for her. She only saw the two wonderful men whith whom she shared her life and she felt lucky, complete and at peace. After the night spent with Bucky, everything was clear in her head. They just had to have a discussion and everything would be perfect. Yes, everything would be perfect. She would finally have the happy marriage she always wanted, but for the moment it was necessary to settle the case of Thomas Ngozi.

* * *

The twins had four pretty braids with the tips that came in the middle of their backs. Their face was clear of curls, and the braids highlighted their identical face as well as their little eyes, respectively blue sky and dark brown. With their white robes and pink sandals, they looked like little princesses. Rose had an elegant smooth banana bun that gave her a sophisticated look with a stripe on her side with a smooth fringe that framed the side of her face. She was completely satisfied. It was a change from her simple curly hair or her usual French braid.

She did not hesitate to praise Heather to the boss of the hairdressing salon. Rose appreciated the texan girl with red hair. She had an eccentric side that was refreshing, and additionally, she was a real New Yorker girl now and knew all the good places in Brooklyn. Rose took her phone number, and Heather promised to invite her to go see a hard rock concert whenever she wanted. There was so much that Rose had not done in New York City that Heather wanted to show her. The two promised to see each other without a doubt.

* * *

Rose and the children were waiting in a restaurant in the shopping center. The twins were sitting on either side of Rose while Stevenson was on her knees. They were eating pancakes with maple syrup on them. Rose was busy cutting the pancakes in thin slices and feeding her son while the girls ate wisely, continuing to read their magazines. While children of their age were still learning the alphabet, Ava and Izzie were already reading. Even if they did not understand all the words, they were already reading well. They grew too fast. Rose sighed and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead while they were eating.

"Ava? Izzie? I have to tell you why we're here."

"We're expecting someone," Ava said.

"Who is it?" Izzie asked, raising the head off her book.

"Mommy! Give me the pancake," Stevenson said in a baby's voice. She did not realize that she had frozen with the fork right in front of her son's mouth. He was leaning with his mouth open as far as possible to engulf the piece of sweet pancake. "Mommy!? Give me that."

"Yes. Yes. I know." She feed the little boy and looked back at Izzie. "Uh It's... Uhm you know Stevenson is your big brother, right?"

"Yes, mommy," the two girls replied at the same time.

"But he's not Daddy's proper son..." She bit her lowerlip upon seeing her daughter frown. "Mommy was with someone before being with daddy. She loved this man a lot, but he was wicked and... "Rose took a low inhale, "I was with someone else before Daddy, and he's the father of your brother... But litlle Stevy is still Daddy's son. What I'm saying does not mean he's not your brother. You're the same blood, and he's still your Big Little Brother. " She laughed nervously and then breathed on top of Stevenson's head who was now eating with his hands. "Just the man who's coming is his biological father."

"Biological !" A light bulb lit in Izzie's head, "Daddy is not his biological father."

"Yeah, but-"

"Daddy is still his Daddy, like he's still our brother," Ava said seriously. Rose wanted to cry. "I understand, Mommy."

"I understand too, mommy."

"How could you..."

"Super serum-"

"Abilities."

Rose laughed and took her daughters into her arms, wedging her kids all in a big hug. Stevenson smiled and caressed the cheeks of his sisters who made disgusted noises because of the syrup that little Stevie was brushing on their faces. The little boy took the girl's cries for an invitation to play and began to brush their face more as well Rose's face with syrup. Fortunately, she had thought of putting a handkerchief on her satin top otherwise it would be ruined at this moment. She squeezed the girls in her arms and kept making fun of them with their caramel-colored faces with plenty of maple syrup on them.

An hour passed, and she still waited for Thomas. It was already 11: 45 am, and she had to be home by noon. She was getting impatient and was making phone calls to Thomas that were unanswered. She refrained from swearing before the children as she began to lose patience. Rose was writing a hell of text message to Thomas when the children began to jump out of their chair and run.

"Dadddyyy!"

"Oh My sweet-" Rose stood up, surprised because of what she saw. Steve and Bucky were there, in the restaurant. Bucky was holding Stevenson while Steve held the Twins in his arms with a big smile on his lips, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." The two soldiers walked towards the table where Rose was sitting. Stupefied. They looked proud with their caps on their heads and their sunglasses. "Fuck, Fuck."

"Hey..." Steve smiled at her. "Rose... You look very very pretty."

"Hi, babydoll."

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms as they took a seat on the empty chairs around the table, and the children sat back in their chairs. "You're supposed to wait at home! What are you doing here?"

"Look fatal woman, after what happened yesterday, we didn't want to leave you unattended. You can not blame us." Bucky removed his glasses and his cap and put them on the table. "I could not let you be alone by yourself. I wanna be sure you're safe. I'm not gonna take any risk."

"Mommy, I want this cap!" Little Stevie was struggling to take Bucky's cap on the table. Rose was too angry at the moment, not to mention especially nervous. "MOMMY!"

"Not now, Stevie," she scolded and the little boy sulked. Bucky sighed and gave his cap to the little boy who smiled immediately and put it on his head.

"I truly disapprove of what you're doing."

"I will survive." Rose narrowed her eyes and grunted.

This woman was a fucking beauty, Bucky thought. This hairstyle gave her an air so different, so sensual not to say sexual. Bucky was struggling to keep his poker face on. He wanted to whisper to her how seductive he found her and slip his metal hand under her jeans. He loved the unique sensation of his cold metal hand on her warm pubes and when he went down, he could feel her hot juice as if his hand was normal. As if the metal melted on her soft skin. Maybe his poker face was no longer on because she rolled her eyes at Bucky's envious eyes on her pink lips. "You can't follow me everywhere."

" Oh yes, I can. You will not notice me. I'm good at being a ghost."

"Damn it. Steve? Say something."

"He's right." That's all he said, putting his aviator sunglasses on the table.

"I- How could you- God! How could you two follow me like this! I have the right to go where I want, ALONE. I'm not a mission."

Steve frowned and leaned over the table and turned his head towards her, "Rose, yesterday you were assaulted, you were robbed, you were close to jumping from a bridge, you were locked up in prison, and to add to that, Buck told me you walked up to the roof while sleepwalking. How could you think that we would let you out without even worrying if everything goes well or not? My job doesn't concern only America but my wife. It consists of keeping you safe, and I have failed too much to fail once more. " He spoke harshly, his bright blue eyes pierced through her. "I don't know who you're waiting for, but we'll wait with you. We can even go further if we have to, but we're not going to lose sight on you."

"One thing we agreed on. You wanted us to talk, so we talked."

"You talked about me, but I want you to talk about both of you, how you feel to each other. I am tired that things revolve around me this way." She said softly, "I'm sure you were watching me from the start, weren't you?"

"Yes... We were." Steve replied. His hard look softened. Rose sighed and put a sprig of smooth hair behind her right ear. She took a sip of her juice and left her fingers on the glass of the cup.

"Why did not you tell me about my sleepwalking yesterday, Bucky?"

"I didn't want to scare you. The day was complicated enough."

She nodded and took another sip of fruit juice then peered around the room stealthily to see if she saw Thomas's head. Stealthily was not the good word. Bucky and Steve had directly taken her anxiety and noticed her look over the room full of people.

"Good morning gentlemen, would you like to drink something?" A waitress came with a calpin to take the orders of the new arrivals.

"No, I will not take anything, thanks."

"Some water please," Bucky said to the waitress.

"Sure, and the children? Do you want to eat something else? We make delicious brownies." She smiled.

"No thanks." The twins replied. Ava was sitting between Steve and Bucky while Izzie was sitting next to Steve. Stevenson sat next to Bucky. The six were seated at the round table, covered with a red tiled tablecloth. The girls still drank their milkshake. The dish of the little boy was already empty. He was already hoping to eat other food.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, I want pancakes!"

"Stevie!" Rose growled.

"I want pancakes... Please ... Uh Lady Madam."

The waitress laughed, "What an adorable boy! Of course you will have some, and I'll even give you a milkshake with that."

"Thank you, Lady Madam." The waitress smiled before going away.

Rose didn't know why but she would have liked the woman to stay. Steve began talking to the girls, looking at her from time to time. Bucky looked at her with his smirk, not subtle at all. Rose felt embarrassed. She did not know if he wanted to redo what they did yesterday. Even if how Bucky Barnes loves a woman is FUCKING incredible, she couldn't have sex again. Not now. Not before they all have a discussion. Why was she thinking about sex? Gosh, these two men were making a mess of her thoughts. Steve's blue eyes seemed to undress her too. Both focused their attention on her without even speaking to her. It's was too much: her feelings, her fear, her excitment, her desires. She felt cornered, like an animal in a cage. She wanted to breathe, get up and go walking far, far, but she could not always get away from this kind of situation.

The waitress came back with a carafe of water and an empty glass along with Stevenson's pancakes and his milkshake. The little greedy boy had his hands on the plate of pancakes even before the waitress put the dish on the table. Then the silence. The two soldiers looked at her, and her eyes flickered on each of them.

"Guys... I don't like uncomfortable silences."

"Like I said, you're very pretty."

"I think that too. By the way, who are we waiting for, Honey?"

"Yes ... Uhm it's-it's- uh." She was stutting before getting fed up. "Stop looking at me like that, both of you."

Bucky chuckled. He really liked to see her blush and stutter at the same time. What a pleasure it was to know that he was making an impression on her. Even if he did not know whether it was he or Steve who made her blush.

"Rose, I would know who you're waiting for." Steve stated seriously. Rose felt like she was going to go to hell because serious Steve face was always sexy. Sexy like hell. Sexy like the embers, and his pink lips. A ticket for the damnation.

"Godness..."  _That Blue gaze_. Steve knew she had that look when she thought he was beautiful. He liked that. She looked at him like that with redness on her cheeks. Even if he didn't know if it was he who made her blush or Bucky. "Oh my God, why did you need to come here? I was going to go home, he was not going to come anyways."

"He?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Babydoll !? Don't tell me... No, don't you dare tell me we are going to face this fuckery."

"Oh my God!" Rose put her hands on her face to hide her eyes, slumping her shoulders.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Nobody."

"Rose?"

" Oh My God! I'm sorry, Steve. Don't be mad. I can-"

"Who-is-coming?" He articulated each word, in a false calm.

"Someone who will have his legs broken in a few minutes." Bucky grunted when three men enter the restaurant. Everyone turned their heads towards the men who approached the table. Rose opened her eyes in horror. She would have liked to be a little mouse and run away, far from here and hide in a hole until the storm that was about to fall fell. Of course, it was Thomas and people she did not know. He strutted proudly, a little like Stevenson, to the table with his acolytes who followed him behind. "Maybe broken legs AND broken arms. It will depend."

Steve licked his lower lip, clenched his teeth and balled his fists.

"Ayu! Hey." Rose stood up, trembling body to face him. "Sorry for the delay. I went to get these two at home before coming here... I see we will not be alone for this lunch." Thomas straightened his big glasses on his nose, with a superior air. Then adjusted the black tie on his black expensive shirt. "You know Ayu, to give you my point of view, you look better with your curly hair not this cut thing. And I can suppose who told you to change. Nevermind, Are you going to introduce me to these strangers?"

"Uhm It's...Uh," Rose did not know who she must present first. If she said Steve first, she will have to present him as her husband and maybe Bucky would be upset. If she first presented Bucky, maybe Steve would be upset. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Feeling lost. Why did they have to look at her like that? "Uh ..."

"I'm Steve Rogers and she's my wife. These are my kids: Izzie, Ava and Stevenson. And that's my best friend, James Barnes. I know exactly who you are. No need to present yourself."

Bucky did not look away from Thomas's eyes. He was trying to remember how many bones could be broke in the human body to inflict great pain without causing death. There were a lot.

Thomas laughed a little without worrying about the two soldiers tensing at his laughter.

"Too many things make me laugh in what you just said, but I'll leave my comments for after. I'm Thomas Ngozi, the father of that boy." He pointed his index to Stevenson. "And to what I see he took my eyes and ears... Uhm." He smiled, "Okay, they're my friends, Don and Jeff. They live in the Hamptons. My father is planning to buy a house there." He bragged. "Jeff, Don. This is Ayu."

"Nice to meet ya, Ayu."

"Nice to meet you ... but my name is Rose. Uh please, take a seat." At least the table was large, so that everyone had enough place to seat. They have to adapt and move a little, but it was okay until Thomas pulled his chair closer to Rose's.

"He's playing with the fire. I'm gonna make him suffer." Bucky blew under his breath.

"After the pancakes," Steve replied.

"You were supposed to come alone." Rose said softly to Thomas. Feeling uncomfortable being so close to him. She didn't like it at all.

"Nice. I hope we're not bothering you. We can leave if you want," Don said.

"No, I didn't mean that. Just... I wanted to have a private conversation with him."

"Can you say you're not alone either?" Jeff questioned. He touched the cufflinks of his sleek Armani shirt well ironed, "you bring your squad with you too."

"The killer one," Bucky said in a monotonous voice.

"Hey, you." Thomas called Little Stevy who was eating. "Do you know me?"

Little Stevy shook his head in a no.

"He doesn't have to know you. Do I have to tell you that you have never seen him since his birth?"

"You could at least talk to him about his father."

" I'm not obliged to." Rose's voice increased in volume." Your existence doesn't matter. He's perfectly fine." Rose breathed quickly. Don and Jeff ogled her the whole time.

"Keep your voice low, Ayu."

"That's not how you should talk to my wife. Watch your language, boy. Or I will make you," Steve said. Bucky smirked a little. He was proud as fuck of Stevie.

"Or you will make me?" Thomas chuckled. "She's your wife, so I guess you like when they are rebellious. I prefer her obedient."

"96..." Bucky murmured, "96 bones."

"Bro! You didn't lie. It's all a sugar we have here." Don ogled the pretty cleavage that her top in satin offered. The blonde man with his hair full of gel could tell that she had pretty boobs. Rose grimaced at his perverted glance.

"Yeah, I know. She's an Ayu after all. And you didn't yet have a look at her butt." Thomas stroked Rose's hand and she flinched away from him. Before Bucky reduced the whole restaurant to fire and blood, Steve slammed his fist on the table, which drew attention to him.

"I have no idea why she agreed to meet you today, but if you want to keep talking to her, you're going to have to show her much more respect. I'm not gonna let you disrespect her before me. It's the second time I warn you. It's the last time I'm bothering myself at warning you. Watch your language or I will make you."

"Relax, relax. Dude, I'm kidding." Don laughed nervously. Thomas removed his glasses to clean them without dropping the battle of glance with Steve.

"For the safety of your bones, you should not." Bucky said. His dark glance was as chilling as his name. Winter friggin Soldier. These men did not know that they were walking on a very dangerous slope.

" Okay dude!"

"I understand you... Rogers? That's it right?"

"I think It's enough, Thomas. It's not them you came see. It's me...We should talk now."

"I came for that, Ayu. I have to say you missed me yesterday, you know. After I got you out of a dirty prison. When I think if I were not there, you'd be sitting in a cell right now. What kind of person can leave you in such a place?" He was looking at Steve and then Bucky. What he did was pure provocation. Don and Jeff giggled silently. "You really like to be treated like a scum while you could be a queen in our town, being here with... These people." Rose saw the gloved hand of Bucky vibrate. He was not the only one, as if the Twins and Steve were one, they all had the same look of judgment and anger. Ava Sarah was really Steve's daughter, the same look and the same blue eyes. They would all jump on Thomas like lions on prey. She had to act quickly.

"No matter what happened yesterday, I'm fine, and that's not the point right now. I called you because I wanted us to have a serious discussion about Stevenson."

"Tom has a son! The others will not believe it," Don smiled. Thomas turned and struck Don's arm.

"Shut up, you idiot."

Rose squinted at Thomas, "nobody knows you have a son?"

"He's not my son if I can't see him."

"You... You... So- I'm so-" She could not believe it. Since the beginning, he was playing the comedy of being interested in little Stevie. Just lies and deceptions.

"Didn't I see you somewhere else?" Jeff squinted at Steve.

"No."

Jeff frowned then looked down at the girl next to Steve, "Don, look. One of her twins has blue eyes, that's impressive." Jeff admired Ava Sarah's eyes, "It's beautiful. It's the first time I've seen a black girl with light eyes. She would make a beautiful bride... Soon."

"The fuck did you just say?" Bucky frowned. Neither Steve nor Bucky liked Jeff's gaze on the little girl.

"Wow, don't look at me like that. I'm just saying."

"The next time I see you watching my daughter this way, I'll break your jaw with one hand. Now I advise you to look elsewhere, boy." Steve threatened. He was not the type to make that kind of threat. Rose felt that she was going to faint. He really had to be angry. He looked angry. She did not want him to be angry. It was not supposed to happen like that.

"Damn, you're too stressed. Relax, Man."

"Yeah, relax."

"Where were we? Oh, yes, you wanted to tell me something important?" Thomas asked Rose with his falsely sincere eyes.

"I called you to tell you to stop calling me or writing to me. I want you to stop these lies about my son, and I want you to understand I'm a married woman now. I'm not your Ayu. My name isn't Ayu. My name is Rose. Rose Rogers and I'm a married. I'll never come back to you. Never. Ne-ver " Rose looked at Bucky, "I'm deeply in love," Then at Steve, "I love my husband and I will not leave him for you." Then she turned again to Thomas, "You have to stop. I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You came to get me and take me home, and I thank you for that... Also... I know you are the biological father Stevenson, but I don't want you to get close to him or me. I want you to get out of our lives, Thomas. "

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, Thomas, I'm perfectly serious. I do not want you anymore in my life. Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Stop using the pretext to see my son just to spend time with me. Stop doing these things. Im not saying you will not see him again. When he is grown up, he will have the choice of seeing you or not, but it will be his choice. For now I decide for him, and I do not want you near to him. Disappear from his life and my own. All this masquerade regarding your paternity stops today. Steve has been more a father for him in two years than you'll ever be in a lifetime. Everything has to stop today."

Steve's lips curled in an smile.

"You're a fool." Thomas was laughing, "You're telling me that this guy is more a father than me?" He laughed and Rose turned pale but remaind calm under Thomas angry's eyes, "He's just glad to fuck an african black ass whore."

Steve and Bucky's chairs fell simultaneously as the two men rose in anger from their chairs. Thomas and his two acolytes did the same.

"NO! NO, NOT BEFORE THE CHILDREN!" Rose rose her arms on each side to dissuade them from fighting. "Please." She begged, seeing that Stevenson was already in tears.

"Even if I am not his biological father, I love Stevenson, and I take care of him as if he were of my blood. He is my son because I love him and I take care of him every day since I know him. Every day I watch him grow up, and I'm proud that he calls me his dad because he's my son. I think a father is not just the one with who you share the DNA, but the one who raises you properly and helps you to become a good person. You, Thomas, you didn't hesitate to treat Rose and your unborn baby badly. You dared treat her and my son as waste, yet you dare to come claim a right on him. I can't even repeat the word you dare use to call her. You dare talk to Rose in such disrepectfull words before me, her husband, and worse before he whom you proclaim to be your son? " Steve was breathing quickly. He needed every ounce of calm not to hit that man. "My wife said what she had to say to you. Now you should get out of here as soon as possible before my anger gets out of my control."

"Steve..." Rose felt her heart warm to this statement. She would never have thought of being with someone who loves her and her son like Steve Grant Rogers does. She wanted to smile and jump to his neck and tell him that she loved him and that her love for Bucky had no bearing on her love for him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Stevie, you always talk to much," Bucky took a fork with one hand, but Steve reached out to prevent him from carnaging in front of the children.

"And you?" Steve asked Thomas, "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Steve removed his cap that hid his face. There was some panting and whispering in the restaurant. Don and Jeff heard them all.

"Captain America? Oh shit, it's Captain America!"

"Oh shit. Damn it. C'mon Tom, you have to come with us. Don't stay here. This guy can lift a fucking tank. I saw him on TV. He's a fucking super human or something. He even became friends with the billionaire who wears red armor. C'mon, Tom, you don't make the weight. You don't want to annoy this guy. C'mon," Jeff said but Thomas continued to stare Steve. "Alright I'm out of this." Jeff said before running out of the room.

"C'mon, Tom! We have to go." Don said, before following Jeff's steps, getting quickly out of the restaurant without waiting for a response.

Thomas knew who Captain America is, the whole world knew who he is. He had even heard that he was in Lagos during the attempt at the University where Rose was studying. As if a luminous path appeared, everything fits in his head. He frowned, and turned to Rose. Then took off his glasses and looked at her wickedly as if she had deceived him or worse.

"You met him in Lagos, that's it? What happened? You get fucked by him in his hotel room." Rose drew back, frightened. Thomas always intimidated her, but in the wrong way. Now that he had removed his glasses, his eyes seemed more red. Rose began to tremble. She was afraid of him.

"If you touch her, you're more dead than dead." Bucky grunted and began to walk toward Thomas, "I'm not a man of words, dickhead. I'm a man of action. I have no patience. There is nothing that can stop me if I want to hurt you." Bucky removed his gloves to let him see his metal hand. Bucky shook his fingers in a noisy crackle as he continued talking, "if you don't respect what Rose said to you, I'll chase you wherever you go. No matter where you hide, I'll find you. I will torture you slowly until you beseech me to abridge your sufferings, but I will not do that. No." Thomas swallowed hard, "I will continue torturing you again and again until your body can no longer stand the pain and only the ... I will kill you."

Thomas adjusted his tie, put his glasses back on before stepping away from Rose.

"We'll meet again." He said to Rose, more like a threat. "My son has nothing to do with an unworthy mother who gets fucked by any White Man in her path."

Rose put her hands in front of her mouth, shocked and ashamed that he could say such horrible things. She felt dirty. He said these words with so much disgust and anger. She didn't have to be so hurt by what Thomas said to her. But without knowing why, she was heartbroken.

Steve's palms had turned white because of his clenched fists. He wanted to beat this man badly. He didn't care anymore. "That's enough." Steve felt every ounce of logic leave him. He looked red. He wanted to hurt Thomas badly to the point of drawing blood. It was Bucky, this time that kept him from beating Thomas' ass. Even if he wanted to kill Thomas too, to beat him before Stevenson would be to scare the little guy negatively forever.

"He's not worth it."

"Did you hear him?" Steve grimaced with anger.

"Daddy..." Stevenson was crying. Steve looked down at his son and his eyes softened.

"He's not worth it."

"You're wasting my time." Thomas walked away, stopping briefly to look a last time to Rose, who was looking down and holding her tears as best as she could. He did not deserve to see her crying because of him. Bucky appeared in front of her.

"Get your shit together and get the fuck out of here."

Thomas did not argue this time. He turned and left. Rose ran toward Stevenson whom was sniffing and silently crying. She squeezed him into her arms and rocked him tenderly. She did not know if he had understood everything about the conversation, but she knew he would memorize everything and would never forget that day.

"I'm sorry, my angel. I'm so sorry."

* * *

The children were lying in their rooms after a long day of walking. Rose was already tired of putting fake smile to save appearances before her smart daughters. She was just tired. She removed the pins off her hair, and passed her hands through her long, smooth hair flowing down her back. Bucky and Steve were in the children's room telling stories for them to fall asleep. The soldiers did a good job of entertaining the children. They had not yet clarified things among themselves, but they always seemed friendly, always so close. As the best friends they are.

Rose wanted to drink wine so badly. Wine or anything else alcoholic, but there was nothing in the fridge. A beer would not hurt the baby. Just a drop. But there were none. She sighed loudly and closed the door of the fridge stronger than necessary. She walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa and then turned on the TV. Tears formed in her eyes and began to flow. She wiped away the tears quickly, frowning. Just like that while watching TV, tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Bucky was the first to enter the living room. She continued to wipe her tears with her cardigan's sleeve. He sat down beside her, but she did not look at him. Bucky wanted to kill this little shit of Thomas for putting Rose in such a state. She wept silently, biting her lower lip surely to keep from crying, but she did it anyway. The side of her face was hidden by her smooth hair, so he put a lock of hair behind her ear to better see her face.

"Honey... Stop crying, you know I dislike seeing you cry."

"It's not my fault. I can't... I just can't control them."

Bucky wiped the tears on her cheeks and leaned over to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. Steve entered the living room at this moment and Rose moved away from Bucky. He was a little hurt, but he let her do it.

"The children finally fell asleep. I'm tired." Steve sat down on his wife's left. "Rose?" She turned her head to Bucky's side but Steve grabbed her chin for her to look at him. She did not need to look up for him to see that her eyes were red and wet. "What's wrong? You were weird all afternoon." Rose wept louder. Bucky took her hand as Steve kissed her forehead, "We must talk, tell me what's wrong."

"Thomas ... He's right, I'm- I'm a whore, I'm a whore."

"Don't ever say such words when you speak of yourself." Steve frowned, "Look at me. How could you believe that about yourself? Don't ever say that again."

"But I slept with you two..."

" Rose, you're not... That. I would never think about you like that. You're far away from being that kind of person. Please stop thinking that."

"But... I'm so bad." She cried," I'm not worthy. Please, forgive me. Forgive me."

"I really want to make him suffer." Bucky got up and started walking, but Rose grabbed his metal arm.

"Please... Don't go. Don't kill again."

"Look in what state he put you in, and you want me to let him live a quiet life without worrying about the harm he caused you? I'm not a fucking heart child. I'm not letting him sleep well after what he told you. Why the hell could you believe what this asshole said to you? Why would think of yourself like a whore, Honey? "

"I've been having sex with both of you and I feel... So dirty. I'm dirty, and it's all my fault." Bucky grunted in his throat before starting to walk away from Rose. He was going to kill that little shit and was going to have a lot of fun doing it.

"Oh my God! Bucky! come back! Don't do that." She cried.

Steve got up and rushed behind Bucky to hold him back, "Stay here. We have to talk."

"I have something else to do." Bucky tried to free his arm, but Steve held him firmly. "Take your hands off my arm, Stevie."

Steve let go of his arm, "we NEED to talk. All day we avoided this conversation because of the children, but now we have to face it. The reason why she thinks that about herself is because we haven't talk about this situation yet. We have to settle things now." Rose sat back on the sofa and wiped her tears, "You're not going anywhere and I swear to God, I'm not letting you kill Stevenson's biological father. You can not do that. "

"You know what? I'm tired of your bullshit. You're not perfect. It's me who must have bested you just a few hours ago because you wanted to beat the crap out of this asshole. And now you're talking to me as if I'm a monster wanting to go and kill him for no reason. You always do that, pretend you're better than me when I know you Stevie. You're a fucking man doing fucking things. Stop pretending to be perfect because you're not."

"I have nerver said I'm perfect. I never said that. Why are you always doing things as if I'm judging you?"

"Because you do judge me."

"AND I'M NOT WRONG."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ? WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM ? C'MON FREE WHAT YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"Don't shout... Please... Children are sleeping." Rose said softly.

"You want to know what I think about you?"

"Cut the shit and say it loud."

"You steal my wife and got her pregnant. You knew I love her more than everything, but you did it anyway. You seduce her and stole her from me. Yeah, I'm very upset. I'm so upset that my childhood friend could do that to me."

"Oh, that's it. You think I stole your wife and did it on purpose to get her pregnant. You think I did all this on purpose?"

"You had the choice. Don't tell me you didn't know what would be the consequences of your betrayal acts."

"Steve!" Rose was walking towards them, "He's not the only one you have to blame for what happened, I wanted it too. I wanted that too, and I asked him to sleep with me yesterday. It's my fault. " Rose did not know how to explain to Steve how much Bucky kept himself from touching her because of him. Even the first time they had slept together, Bucky was at the rod of the explosion. She knew he had restrained himself a lot because of Steve. "He never wanted to hurt you. He always wanted to protect you. He resisted as best he could, and if I didn't have feelings for him in return, he would never have touched me. He didn't seduce me on purpose...Steve don't blame Bucky. Blame me."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Even if you wanted it too, what happened since you came back shoudn't happen If he didn't want it to. We made a deal. He had to respect the deal, he had to wait until you made a choice and respect that choice. But he didn't stop seducing you. He didn't have the right to touch you."

"YOU DUMBASS!" Bucky grabbed Steve's collar with both hands.

"STOP! STOP!" She shouted at the edge of hysteria. "What are talking about Steve? What deal?"

Bucky let go of Steve's collar brutally, "You're a fucking idiot, Stevie."

"WE HAD A DEAL."

"Do you even know how I felt when you fought me?" Steve was silent, "you think you're the only man hurting here? That I'm the Bad boy running behind his best friend's wife? What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry to have slept with your wife? Well, open your ears, I'm not sorry about that. Sleeping with her was the best thing I've ever done. "

"SHUT UP!"

"I can't regret that. I can't, but I feel bad because I tricked your trust in your home and yes, that's the thing I blame myself. I blame myself for hurting you, hurting your feelings and I'm really sorry for that, but I'm not sorry to love her. Because I love Rose, and I can not stop loving her."

"SHE'S MY WIFE! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING FOR YOU?"

"Thank you for asking, OF COURSE IT MEANS SOMETHING." Bucky did not know if he was talking with the Stevie with whom he'd grown up or somebody else. "Of course... Gosh! I love her. I trully and deeply love her." Rose felt tears wet her cheeks again. "In the beginning, she didn't notice me, but afterwards she began to look at me differently and so did I. Hell! She and I became so close that she said me things that she didn't tell you, because I am her friend, because I am a person of importance to her. When I witnessed your marriage, I felt so jealous, but I couldn't be happier for you because you found someone incredible. While people were thinking about partying, I wanted just one thing. That is to take Rose by the hand and run away with her. But I didn't do it because of you. Because of you, I fought against my instinct. I fought against my feelings. I fought against who I am. "

"He was there for me... Helped me in my mother's mourning." The two men turned to Rose, "He responded to every one of my needs without ever complaining. He became my confidant. He even helped me about the idiotic couple issues you and I had when you were in your pre-serum state. He took care of the children without wanting take your place. All he wanted was to have a place for himself." Rose said slowly, as if it was a movie she recalled every single detail. She was reviewing every detail of her life since her last months. "I love you Steve, but... but Bucky has become an indispensable part of my life." Rose lowered her head, feeling so ashamed, "If you knew how much I felt guilty after I cheated on you."

"It was not just sex, Pal. I loved her and I still love her. I considered having a serious relationship with her."

"Such nonsense. You're telling me you wanted to have a relarionship with her, and you're also telling me that you didn't want to hurt me. You slept with my wife. How am suppose to forgive this? "

"Even if you can not understand or forgive, I'm not gonna let you take the only woman I've ever loved, Stevie. Don't count on that."

"She's MY wife. That makes you a home wrecker." Bucky laughed humorously at what Steve dared to say, "The only man she should be bound to, It's me."

"That's too bad because I'm not going anywhere." Steve took a threatening step towards Bucky, but he was laughing from the corner of his mouth, "I'm not going to fight you again because I promised I would not do it again. I'm not gonna break that promise."

"I don't know what to do with you. She's my wife, and you can not take her away from me. How could you be in peace with yourself?"

"You can not put yourself in my place. You didn't experience what I experienced. You didn't feel what I felt. You don't know what it feel to find someone who accepts you despite the dirty luggage of your past. "

"I know exactly what it's like to find such a person because I married her."

"You can't know what I would have given to be asleep in the ice like you instead of spending my time killing innocent people over and over again. Being brainwashed again and again. All this time I thought my life doesn't have a sense anymore. Since I knowing her, I found something to live for. I fought some meaning of my killer's existence... I told her all the bad things I did and she hugged me. I had nightmares, and she hugged me. I love this woman, Stevie. I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere because I love her and I can not be more pround that she's bearing my little boy. "

"But then why you didn't respect the deal?"

"Are you dumb?" Bucky frowned.

"I want ... I want to know what this deal is."

"Oh yeah Stevie, tell your wife that you proposed me that both of us seduce her so that she decides to choose between us. Tell her that the deal was that the loser have to get out of her life against her will."

"Getting out of my life? Like a bet?"

"No, Rose, not a bet. It's not like that."

"And you, Bucky? Did you accept this ridiculous bet?"

"Yes."

"So the surprises and the gifts? The honeymoon at the Wakanda. All this was just a fucking game to win the girl? How pathetic!" Rose turned her heels, ignoring the soldiers calling for her and paced the large room to go out on the garden terrace. She needed to breathe so badly. The evening wind shattered her hair. She stood, her hands on her bare arms, looking at the swing at the middle of the little garden. Her bare feet on the oak wood, she twisted her toes as if to warm her little feet.

"Babydoll? Don't stay here." Bucky appeared to her right.

"I'm tired of overthinking about you two. I'm so tired right now. I'm pregnant. I have kids who are sleeping in their room, and I'm exhausted. So exhausted of all that drama around me."

"Rose..." Steve appeared to her left.

"You're idiots, doing that kind of thing..." Rose shook her head," you're idiots. I can't choose one of you. I love you both. I can't choose. There is no winner or loser. Just me being torn in two. I'm tired, guys. I'm so tired. I know it's one of my issues, but ... I want to run away from you two right now, so far you will not find me. I was thinking about it and maybe-"

Steve put a hand on her lower back and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't."

"You have to stop comparing yourselves to one another." Rose shivered and Bucky stroked her right arm up and down to warm her up. "Each of you wakes up a part of me, each of you loves me in a very special way, a very beautiful way... With you, I feel like a real woman. I can not stand and see you fight for me. It's so wrong. If... If this can not work between us three, then... So... Maybe I should- "

"I can do it. I don't want to lose you. I can do it." Steve gave another kiss on the top of her head, but with this one he pressed his lips on her hair with eyes closed, full of emotions. "I am going to make the effort.I will do whatever you want so that you stay by my side."

"I can make it work too..." Bucky took her chin to make her turn her head toward him. Rose was looking at him with teary eyes. "I will make it work." He kissed her, and she closed her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she felt Steve's lips on her neck in the same moment, a kiss as soft as that of Bucky. "You deserve to be happy."

"And we will make you happy."

"No excuse, no lies, no broken promises," Rose said to Steve as if she was asking a question.

He shook his head, "yes... Even if I don't know how it will work... I know I love you, and I will do everything for you."

"I don't know if I'm worth it."

"Then imagine we are strangers to you, you're standing at a bar. You're so beautiful that you attract everyone's attention and of course, we're captivated by you..." Steve chuckled, imagining the scene with ease. In the arms of each other, Bucky whispered into her ear while Rose's eyes were lost on the red swing in the middle of the garden, "we can not keep our eyes away from you. Because you hypnotize us by your beauty. Then imagine us craving for you, imagine us talking about you."

"What-what would you say?"

"I would say that woman will be the future Ms. Rogers," Steve said softly, his blue eyes shining with love and devotion. Rose smiled faintly and looked down at her gorgeous ring to her left ring finger. Her heart beating so fast in her chest. Bucky gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she raised her head to him.

"I, I would say: Stevie... I swear someday I'll give this woman the keys of my heart and will not be able to turn back, but first of all... I'm gonna pull off her panties." He laughed, Steve chuckled, and Rose burst into a wild laugh. She could not help laughing. They all laughed on the terrace of their red brick house in a cozy suburb of Brooklyn.


	35. Two hands are not enough: the T-card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is tinie-nyny :) feel free to follow me or ask me your question about this story.
> 
> Good reading

A few days later Bucky moved back to Steve's house, but this time he did not have his own room. He was going to stay in Rose and Steve's bedroom. They were going to try to make this triad work. The two men had agreed that they would make it work for that woman, and they were going to do it. Neither of them wanted to leave her. They loved her and had too much interest in being close to her. Steve wanted to keep his family together and become a good husband while Bucky wanted to be close to her during pregnancy and help her to welcome their son. The two soldiers were going to play the game. A new one that neither had ever had to play before. The game of the triad.

The married couple's room was large enough to accommodate a third guest. There was plenty of empty space in the closet where Bucky could put his stuff and the bed was gigantic. The headboard, however, had disappeared, broken into a thousand pieces by Bucky and his vibranium right arm. Whenever Bucky went past that bed, he would smirk or something that Rose noticed. She could not hold herself from rolling her eyes. Rose helped him settle down, even Steve helped him. In fact, they seemed friends, and she hoped it was not a masquerade and that their friendship would survive their new relationship.

At that moment, Rose felt so happy. Steve was gentle with her and teasing her all the time. Bucky had a hard time keeping his hands off her. He had to have something with her butt that she did not understand. The man could walk beside her with one hand on her butt as naturally as holding hands. And the pats on her butt when she stopped walking... Every time she gave a cry of indignation, but she loved when he did that. Steve did not do that unless she asked him. Instead he had a thing for the breasts than butt. Rose's breasts were not really big to begin with, and the pregnancy gave them a little more volume except it was not gigantic compared to the starting size. Before she had a 87B and now she was enjoying a nice C size. It was Steve who enjoyed it. Rose felt lucky and was eager to see where this relationship was going to bring them.

* * *

Rose looked in the mirror in front of her. Her nails clicked on the edge of the large sink. She was chewing on her lower lip, wondering if she was ready for it. The only time they got together in a bed was to warm her up on the night she had jumped into an icy river and when she had woken up after the disastrous evening of her wedding. These two times the two soldiers had laid down beside her and held her naturally in their arms without any thoughts. It was nice to say the least. Having two sources of heat, two sources of comfort, and safe arms was pleasant. But it had been momentary. Now she was going to sleep every day with Steve... And Bucky. It was crazy. They had accepted this compromise without discussion.

This kind of relationship was quite difficult to manage, she could not sleep with one and leave the other or sleep with each of them depending on the days. Rose grinned at this thought. She did not see her relationship with Steve and Bucky as something similar to the polygamy she saw in certain families of her country. Too bizarre, too shameful, too detached. She did not consider herself a polyandry either. In fact, she did not see this situation as a special situation requiring special measures. She wanted everything to be normal, just that she would be with Steve and Bucky. They would all live in the normal way in which they got used to living. She wanted to brush her teeth every night when seeing Steve getting ready for the night. She wanted to see Bucky in the shower too. She wanted to sleep near Bucky and sleeping in Steve's arms too. She wanted to kiss Steve before closing her eyes and Bucky too. She wanted to share a good morning hug with Steve and share one with Bucky as well. In fact, she did not want to change, and she did not want them to change. She wanted everything to stay the same. There would just be one more person in the equation.

"Goodness..." She whispered. Rose gathered her courage to join the two soldiers in the bedroom. It was late. After watching a movie, they had to sleep. The children slept, so there were no more distractions to make them ignore the current situation. They were going to be three in a bed. A big bed.

Rose looked up at her reflection. She wore a little pajama made up of a top with fine lace straps in blue caraco style cotton and white shorts with blue polka dots. Rose knew they were going to make fun of her pajamas again. She's didn't care. She liked them. She had a taste for short pajamas. Simple, cute, and airy. Her nipples seemed swollen today. They pointed through the thin blue fabric like two small nuts. She passed her fingers through her long, smooth hair, shaking it a little so that it spread out well behind her back. She popped her lips and wet them a bit before deciding to apply a pink lipstick. Perfume? No need, she already coated her legs with fragrant oils. She did not want to feel too much to sleep, but Rose wanted to be perfect. He was not just Steve but also Bucky. She wanted to please both of them. Make it work. "But how?" She was breathing. Always looking in the mirror. She was a new woman, a woman who accepts herself and loves herself in spite of the errors she may have committed. "The most important thing is to forgive oneself. To be forgiven, right?" Rose caressed her little bump that grew from day to day and smiled. "Everything will be okay, do not worry."

Every time she thought about the baby, she was thinking about Lucky Luke, and she could not help smiling. She already suspected that Bucky would buy any sort of cuddly cowboys. Rose had laughed when she knew that Lucky Luke was actually a Cowboy cartoon. Now every time she imagined Luke, she saw him in a cowboy suit. A pleasing image to clear her fears.

With her new bit of courage, she went out of the bathroom and turned off the light. The two men on the bed straightened up as she finally got out of the bathroom. Steve was bare-chested and wearing pajama pants while Bucky was wearing nothing, but his boxers. They were each lying at an edge of the bed. Steve arranged the pillow to better see her, and Bucky stood on his elbows to watch her come.

He had waited for her for an eternity. He was excited to sleep with her tonight. He wanted to sleep with her every day. And he expected to do it. Bucky was mentally beating a countdown before going to blow the damn door out of the bathroom. It lasted too long, and his patience was horribly minimal. Finally, Rose entered the room, walking while swinging her hips seductively. The two men drank all the traits of her curvaceous body. She climbed onto the large bed and crawled to the the middle place that the two men had reserved for her.

"Rose."

"Steven." She smiled and sat on her knees between them.

"Dollface."

Rose giggled, "Bucky."

The three smiled foolishly. Rose looked at the two men with eyes of love. It was them, Steve and Bucky. There, sitting on the bed. In front of these two men, she felt well.

"You won't lie down? You must be tired." Steve started, "come to bed." He stroked her thigh softly, and Rose was hesitating a little, not knowing how to position herself. She thought they would want to talk before she went to bed, but they obviously did not want her to stay away from them like that.

"C'mere," Bucky took her hand to guide her between them, and she nodded before sliding into the sheets without worrying more about the position she took.

"Mmhm." She moaned a little when the two men hugged her.

"See, it's better don't you think?" Steve murmured on her lips before kissing her greedily.

"Yes... Yes it is."

"Do you like that, Honey?"

"Yes..." Bucky squeezed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her belly. Steve put his head between her breasts and then stroked her thighs. With a calm and relaxed breathing, he was in her arms and he loved every smell, every part of her. Rose pushed her thighs a little and put a leg on Steve's hip. He looked up and smiled before squeezing her thigh firmly and getting up to attack her lips. Rose put a hand on his cheek, eyes closed and moved her lips to the rhythm of the kiss he started. Buck who was behind her and was strangely excited to see them kissing. His lips wet with envy. He began to lick the back of her neck making her groan in the kiss with Steve. He began to gently licking each inch of her right shoulder, sucking and biting the sensitive skin of her neck. He slid his hands on her butt and grabbed with two hands. As he nibbled the lobe of her ear, he was enjoying himself by rubbing his cock between her butt cheeks thought his boxers.

Rose groaned more and more in the kiss with Steve. He stroked her breasts, titillating her nipples while he slid his tongue into her mouth. She could not speak. She was encircled by the two men who enjoyed her body with delight. Her panties were wet, and she did not doubt that the two men's penis already fled with precum. The situation was going to degenerate soon. She did not know if she was ready to do that with Steve... and Bucky. It should involve a lot. The make-out sessions they have had were nice. Since their discussion on the terrace of the house, they had become inseparable. The kisses and the spontaneous caresses rained every day. They did not seem to mind kissing her and touching her at the same time. Everyone did his thing without worrying about the other as if Steve was deliberately ignoring that Bucky was there on the other side of her and vice versa.

But sex with three is another level. The three must be in symbiosis. The partners must feel and touch each other. It must be a triangle of sharing, each kiss would be a sharing among the three. Rose knew that right now Steve and Bucky had not yet reached that level of personal release. Steve touched her and kissed her as if he was going to climb up and penetrate her. Bucky bit her as if he was going to lower her panties and fucked her from behind. Neither of them paid any attention to what the other was doing to her as if everyone took advantage of her body without really taking advantage of the situation.

Rose grabbed Steve's wrist when he wanted to put three fingers inside her pussy.

"Wait. Wait a minute ..."

"You want me to stop?"

"No... It's not that... Goodness! Bucky stop rubbing my butt like that."

He sneered, "It's my way of expressing my love, Honey." Rose shook her head and straightened up. "Okay, what's wrong? You don't like what we do."

Rose tapped on the quilt, "Of course, I love what you do."

"So why did you ask me to stop?" Steve asked.

Rose sighed and knelt down on the quilt in front of them again. She bit her lower lips and knocked her hair back. The two men looked at her curiously, waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat and coughed a little.

"I want to-" Rose hiccoughed, surprising even herself. She put her hand on her mouth with wide-eyed eyes. "Uhm I didn't want to do that." Then another hiccup, "argh. No."

"You have to drink water to make it pass." Steve straightened up, but Rose pushed him on the bed. "Alright, Alright. I'm not moving."

"Don't you dare to move from here. WE have to-" another hiccough. "Argh."

Bucky smiled mockingly, and put his hands under his head to sit comfortably. At that moment he would have liked to have popcorn and watch her with hiccups all along. She was adorable at the moment. "Too cute."

"BUCKY!" Then another hiccup. Rose was on the verge of frustration. Steve glanced at Bucky, looking at him with a smile. "Listen to me, we have to- ARGH!"

"You clearly have to drink some water, Barbie."

"You're calling me Barbie again? I thought it was now Wifey." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Do I have to choose?" He gathered the pillows under his neck to place himself comfortably.

"No ..."

"Any cute nickname suits you. You are as much my barbie as my wife. Like Bucky used to call you honey or babydoll. But I prefer Barbie."

Rose looked at Bucky, waiting for him to say something, but he said nothing. He just looked at her with his piercing eyes. She sighed again and sat on the flat of her feet in her kneeling position. She was lost in her thoughts when Bucky began to speak.

"No more hiccups? If you're thirsty feel free to let me know, I'll give you something to drink." Bucky said seductively. Steve rolled his eyes and Rose frowned.

"Are you... Talking about water?"

"I'm talking about whatever you want to swallow."

"Bucky, you're officially more pervert than Steve." She slapped his arm and he laughed. "In fact, I wanted to talk about us. Both of you know this relationship is special. It will not easy, but... I take all the responsability about the consequences. We started it because of me."

"Don't say that. It's not just because of you, I wanted that too."

"Oh, you wanted a triad from the start? Damn Stevie you just had to ask."

"You're a jerk," Steve whispered.

"Punk!"

"You can not say you want it. I put you in this situation at first. I mean ... it's my fault."

"You're talking like this is a bad thing, Honey. Do you regret that?"

"No... That's not it." She looked down, "I mean, I want all three of us to be happy. I don't want to force you or anything. I want to be comfortable in this situation, and I want you two to be so. I have to confess that... I do not know how to do it. "

"It's a bit new for me too, but we're going to make it work." Steve caressed her thigh softly. "It was not easy at first, but I've gotten used to it. To see you with Buck and let him touch you like I do. "

"The situation doesn't bother you, really?"

"You're my wife, what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't want you to be obliged. I don't want any of you to be obliged to do anything. I love you and I can... We can find another way if we have to. I don't want you to be obliged to do things that you don't feel comfortable doing. Even if I'm your wife, Steve, I can not bear to know I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to do because I'm here and I'm going anywhere. You're my family now. "

"Rose, you don't oblige me to do anything."

"But I have the impression that..."

"Your impression is false. You don't oblige me. I want to be with you. If this is the way of being with you so that you may be happy, then I am ready to try. Not because I am obliged. Look at me. Look at my face." Steve deepened the expression of his face by looking straight in Rose's eyes, "I do this because I want to. Stop worrying."

"He knows what he's doing."

"Okay." Rose said, releasing the pressure on her shoulders. "And you Bucky?"

"I'm a big guy. I'm an old soul, Babydoll. This situation doesn't bother me. It's quite funny everyday. You know, babydoll, I would not have been able to manage it with someone else. Someone other than Stevie here. I would have burned an unknown-ass a long time ago if you were married to someone else... Well that's another story, but you're married to Stevie. I know Steven Rogers. He's been my friend for as long as I've been in this World. He's a damn punk, but I'm kinda like him. He has been there for me since I was a child. I've always felt at ease with him. I'm sure I want to be where I'm right now, and I love where I am. Even if I wanted more space in the closet to store my weapons. "

While Bucky was talking Steve was looking at him with a glimmer in the eyes. He thought exactly like him. If he had been involved with someone else in this situation, it would have been different, even worse. He would never have tolerated anyone close to Rose. It was inconceivable in his mind to see Rose with another man. Knowing that this other man was Bucky, appeased him because he knew Bucky. No matter the confidence problems, Bucky remained his best friend. He would be ready to fight the whole world for Bucky. He would be ready to fight in a lost battle with no chance of survival for Bucky. In fact, he was willing to do much for Bucky. This new triad relationship was a palpable proof of that. Steve could not explain their friendship with words. Bucky is his friend, which sums it all up. Not a friend like Tony or Natasha, hell! He fought against both of them to protect Bucky.

Their friendship had something special, something profound. Something that has been built since they were children when they played with scrap metal toys or went to church on every Sunday. Then their friendship became stronger when Bucky first protected him from a fight because he wanted to protect a pretty girl from some brats of the neighborhood. When he and Bucky began to hang out, when he introduced him to girls and took him in his date to get him out of his shyness, and when Bucky was still there to protect him into fights, even fighting against three or five people at the same time, Steve likes Bucky. He could remember when Bucky brought back coke in the evening or bought him Playboy magazines. Bucky bought him his first real calpin with good quality leaves and pencil so he could draw on something other than newspaper sheets. Bucky was there when his mother died and he did not know where to live. He was there every day for him when they lived in their small 15 square meter apartment in a poor neighborhood of Brooklyn. Together they have experienced sadness, fear, death, happiness, joy, poverty, and all kinds of emotions that a teenager boy can feel when is 16 years old. Bucky is his best friend, and it is their relationship that made this triad relationship possible.

"I thought I said no weapons in the house?" Steve teased.

"Well, you also said no alcohol in the house, but there are beers in the fridge anyway."

Rose chuckled, "I think I understand. It's because of your friendship that you don't mind."

"It's because it's you and because it's Stevie. Even if I'm a shitty friend, I'm his friend. With you two, nothing can bother me."

"You're... Not a shitty friend. You're far from that. The recent events don't change what I think about you, Buck. You're still my friend... Till the end of the line."

"Ah c'mon, buddy, don't say that with that voice. You know I'm gonna punch your face if you keep on looking at me like that." Bucky scratched his slightly bearded cheek, a little embarrassed. It was rare to see Bucky being embarrassed by something. Rose enjoyed seeing him like that. Steve laughed and shook his head. Rose put a hand on her chest and made a fangirl sound.

"My heart is melting. You're like brothers."

"Brothers in crime." Bucky added and winked.

"So ... We good?"

"We good." Steve answered with a nod.

"As long as you're with me. As long as I can come back here and you keep asking me with your cute dollface, if my day was good, I'm really good. I don't need more. I like and cherish what we have right now. I'm gonna make it work. We're good, babydoll."

"I'm glad we agree." She smiled happily. "I was stressing out. I'm sure Luke felt it."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Why Luke? You didn't tell me about this."

Rose and Bucky exchanged a complicit look before smiling at each other.

"Uhm, It's Bucky's choice. He wanted to call him like that... uhm I absolutely don't know why." She shrugged her shoulders with an innocent, looking on the ceiling.  _Bad liar_ , Bucky thought, but Steve bought it. Bucky sniggered before passing a hand on his face. Rose was going to be the death of him.

"Oh, okay then."

"Why do you ask? Have you some patriotic name in your mind, Captain America?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"Now you're asking me, so there is this City in Texas-"

"For God's Sake!"

"Steve, you're incredible!"

"Austin is a pretty good name for a boy."

"Oh yeah! Texas! I know that. My friend is from Texas." She almost hopped up. "But she's from Houston. I didn't hear about Austin yet. Maybe I should ask her."

"Who? Laura?"

"No, I have a friend at the hairdressing salon where I used to go and she's from Texas. She's really nice and funny."

"The girl with the red locks?"

"I forgot you were following my ass all along." She grunted. Steve smiled though he prevented himself saying 'language'. In fact, he did not do it since a lease. Bucky and Rose swore like sailors in a pirate ship all day long. If someone gave him a dollar every time he said 'language' to them, he would be as rich as Tony. "Yes, that's her. She's cool. I think Austin is cool. I kinda like it." She nodded.

"It's decided!" Bucky jumped suddenly on the bed and filled Rose's baby bump with kisses, "Luke Austin Barnes, WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU TO SHOW YOUR CUTE FACE."

"Don't bother shouting like that, Daddy Barnes," she said. "And it's Luke Austin Barnes Rogers."

"What a long-ass name!" Bucky lay down again.

"It's because ..."

"Yeah, I know." Rose swallowed hard and stroked her belly. "We're not married. I can't forget it."

"It's just a piece of paper. It's not much important."

"Buck and I grew up in a time when marriage was more than a piece of paper. Marriage is more than that," Steve said seriously. "Don't say that."

"I know Steve... I didn't mean it like that." Rose was afraid of spoiling the atmosphere, "I apologize."

"Don't apologize. I know you didn't mean that. I'm just... Nothing."

"Sorry... I ruin the moment." Rose lowered her face, a little sad.

"You don't," Steve gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're bearing my child. I should have married you." Bucky stroked her baby bump with one hand and Rose put her hands on his. "I should have... But I'm good with the circumstances. I'm used to it."

"I heard they do weird things in Utah." Steve said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked softly.

"Marriage... A marriage with several partners."

Rose frowned, "Why are you thinking about that all of sudden? You're Catholic."

"I think we've gone beyond this stage of judgment for a long time."

Rose sighed, "I know I'm the one who put you there."

"Babydoll could you stop feeling guilty for us? It's annoying. We're adults. We made a choice and that choice is to be with you. Just stop what you keep doing. It's not healthy for you and the baby." Rose did not seem to understand Bucky's sudden reaction. Both of them messed with her thoughts about the situation, sometimes they look good with that and sometimes they look like they don't want to be there. She looked away and chewed her lower lip." Jesus! C'mere doll." Bucky grunted and took her by hand to lure her into each other again. She let herself go and lay down on her back with her knees bent under the duvet with them. Steve turned to her.

"I love you... God knows that. God gave me what I wanted, and I thank him every day for that. He knew what he was doing when he put you in my way. He knew that I would do anything for you... God knows that. Stop feeling guilty, my Rose. I'm happy with you. I am happy with you." She smiled shyly before giving him a kiss. "You're all I always wanted."

"All I wanted." Bucky put a hand on her belly.

"Thinking about traditions, I promised you a honeymoon." Steve said after a long silence between them by looking each other with love.

"At the Wakanda?" She asked excitedly, with an erased guilt. He nodded with a smile.

"A Honeymoon?" Bucky asked.

"All three ?" Rose asked too.

"Yes. If Bucky wants to come."

"Are you kidding? Why in the hell I would miss seeing Rose in Bikini?"

"Oh... Oh..." Rose did not know what to say. Maybe it was a way for him to give Bucky a place or something. No matter the reasons, she liked the idea.

"But seriously, do you really want me to come with you, Stevie?"

"Yeah, I want to. We're a triad now."

"The T-card."

Rose giggled, "T-card? Really?"

"Yeah, like V-card. You know, the last time I-" He murmured into her ear.

"I know- I know. No need to explain!" She said quickly and Bucky giggled.

"Wet and tight."

"Bucky!" She blushed, embarrassed.

"Hard to penetrate, but pulsing around my dick..."

"Bucky!" Steve groaned, his boxers seemed to become a little bit cramped.

"Alright." Bucky enjoyed see them breathing quickly like that, "T'challa will be surprise to see me."

"Who? Oh, yeah he will be."Steve seemed a bit disoriented between the horny image that his overflowing imagination offered him and the purpose of the conversation

"Your highness the King..." Rose signed.

"Did you know Rose is a huge fan of him since she's child?"

"Who?"

"Your Highness King T'challa!" Rose smiled blissfully at the ceiling. A little girl's smile on her lips. Bucky grimaced a little sering her shine like a ray of sunshine while talking about T'challa. "Did you know that his palace is gigantic, bigger than the Stark Tower, with plenty of large granite columns... Oh and the throne room!" She sighed dreamily, "It must be so royal."

"Ok. We can go to Hawaii instead."

"I don't think she will agree with that Buck." Steve burst out laughing.

"NO WAY! WAKANDA IT WILL BE!"

"Don't yell like that. You look like a madwoman." Bucky could not admit it, but he was already jealous of T'challa.

"Steve! Please, you said Wakanda. Please, cuddle Bear!"

"I vote for Hawaii."

"Don't listen to him, I'm the bride and I decide where I want to go on my honeymoon."

"Sorry, Buck, Hawaï will be for the next time." Steve said a little sleepy. Tired of the long day.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "fuck off, you punk!"

"Thank you my love. My wonderful husband. My lovely cuddle bear." She was pecking at his lips by hugging. Bucky groaned behind her.

He had to thank T'challa for the Vibranium arm he had. It was as good as the one he had before. But there was no way he could let Rose fangirl like that around him. Especially with her teenage like cries and her brilliant administration eyes. Bucky watched her continue to rave about the Wakanda's king with a visible grimace. Apparently she had the walls of her old maiden's room full of the prince's posters and imagined him like the charming prince. He grunted again.

"Perfect! Everything is perfect. Rose is fangirling over T'challa and you want her to meet him? "

"Maybe he can enter our club." Steve teased, "maybe replace you by the way." Bucky jumped on the mattress and Rose burst of laughing.

"Damn it! Don't say such stupid ass things. You will give her ideas."

"You idiot!" Rose hit Bucky's head with one pillow, "I'm not going to frolick. Stupid."

"It's Stevie who started first." He complained to Rose.

"It was joke."

"Ah ah ah funny as fuck."

"You're too jealous for no reason. Your highness King T'challa is just uhm like a charming prince who lives far far far away and... Has a wonderful kingdom."

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, clearly annoyed, but she could not help but dream about Wakanda. "Anyway, I need my bed bar in vibranium. I'm in the urge to make you pregnant."

"Uh?"

"I'm already pregnant, I remind you." Rose stopped fangirling T'challa.

"Well, after that, I'll fuck your sweet little cunt and get you pregnant again." Bucky smirked.

"IT'S A JOKE, RIGHT?" Rose shouted, eyes round like saucers. Bucky kept making fun of her face, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Rose, I'm kidding." Bucky raised his hands as a sign of regret, but he had already lit the flames of the pregnant woman "I'm kidding, Babydoll. Don't throw me balls of fire."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT." She took another pillow and hurried to pound it on his head, "STUPID! For your information, it's my fourth baby." Bucky laughed, avoiding every pillow hit that made her angrier.

"Maybe we could create a football team with the kids. We already have four players, seven are missing." Bucky said with a lazy voice before laughing out loud when Rose turned red with anger. "Holy hell."

She let go of the pillow and turned to Steve who was already dozing. She hit him hard on the arm. "How could you sleep right now! Did you listen what this stupid ass dares to say?"

"Tomorrow... Wifey." He stroked her thighs, eyes closed. Rose blew out of indignation and struck Steve's arm again. "Buck, apologize already, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" He laughed, "I was just kidding!"

"IT'S NOT A GAME!"

"Honey! I was kidding," he took her in his arms, and she struggled a bit sulking.

"It's not funny at all. You know I have to put some shea butter on my stomach every day to avoid stretch marks, and I do not talk about everything I should do to have a flat stomach again."

"Stop sulking, dollface." He kissed her, sliding his hands into her hair slowly. She answered the kiss, but continued to sulk into it. "I got it babydoll. Don't worry. We'll do jogging so you can have your flat stomach and your pretty curved legs. After Luke's birth, promised. No more pregnancy... For now."

Rose sighed, "I'm too fertile for you to promise me that. My uterus is like a cornfield." Bucky thought a bit before laughing. Steve opened his eyes abruptly to Bucky's laugh. "You can not joke about something like that. It's really not funny."

"What's not funny?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, cuddle bear. It's just Bucky who's teasing me. Let me go Buchanan"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"I'm not mad."

"You are."

"No, I said I'm not."

"No, you are."

"Ok now I am. Let me go!" Bucky pecked at her neck and tightened her in his arms while she desperately tried to turn toward Steve. "BUCKY!"

"You kinda hot, babydoll. I don't want to let you go right now. I have some good plans for your pink lips of yours."

"Oh Damn, I forgot. We did not talk about sex. I wanted to talk about sex."

"What an interesting topic, Babydoll."

"Argh! Bucky! This is serious, let me move." Bucky chuckled a bit before letting her go. "Thanks." She pulled up the shoulder strap of her pajamas that he had lowered to suck one of her tits and was trying to make her pajamas look like something since Bucky decided to undress her. She wondered if wearing her usual little pajamas would be a good idea to sleep with these horny men.

"Steve... You look tired." She said, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand while he slowly beat his eyelashes in an effort not to close his eyes. "You have to take a rest, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can listen to you." Rose nodded, pulled a few strands of hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on each of his eyelids. He smiled a little with his eyes closed.

"You're so adorable, my marvelous cuddle bear."

"You're so gentle, my wonderful wife. I want you in my arms so I can be the cuddle Bear you know." Steve pulled her close to him and fled his head between her breasts. Rose giggled before wrapping her arms around his head and clasping him on her chest. "Mmh, good."

"You're gonna choke him like that."

"I'm a super soldier." He muttered on her skin. Rose shook her head with a smile and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"You always choose my breasts. You know I have other parts as soft as them like my neck."

"Nope, your neck is mine." Bucky squeezed her from behind and pecked at the skin of her neck, leaving in his wake suckers of love.

"I prefer your breasts... It's a cozy place."

"Why do you like my breasts so much?" She laughed when Steve sniffed her skin as if to suck in her body odor.

"Really Babydoll, your mood is changing every second."

"It's because of Luke. One minute I think I'm fine and the next minute I think I'mma kill someone. Not my fault. Soooo, why my breasts, Steven Rogers?"

"Because I love them. I have so many reasons to love them. They are perfect and when I think they can't be more perfect, they are. Plus, they're so sensitive. They're soft and smell like baby soap or something sweet like that. I love everything about your breasts."

"What fabulous praise for her tits. I could say the same thing for your butt, babydoll." Bucky added, "you just have to ask me. I'll give you fucking long-ass list of why my dick gets automatically hard every time I see your butt." Rose smiled happily. At least they loved her body. That was a good thing. With them she felt beautiful and desired. What a wonderful feeling. Rose felt like being in a cloud.

"And your milk ... that just keeps flowing out each time I suck your tits."

Bucky's head appeared over Rose's shoulder in a second, "Wait a minute, you drink her milk?" He asked with astonishment while at the same time disgusted. Steve did not even raise his head to look at him before answering. He was far too comfortable where he was.

"I don't ask for that... It just came out abruptly in my mouth."

"That's- I don't know-like-." Bucky looked up thinking about something to say, but he was at a loss of words. "I can't even imagine you doing this kind of stuff... Show me."

Steve smiled a bit before raising his head off the valley between her breasts. He spread the fabric of her pajama off one of her breasts before engulfing the nipple in his mouth. Rose sucked air between her teeth before closing her eyes and pushing a low moan. Bucky was watching Steve sucking her brown nipple as if he was drinking a delicious nectar. He released the nipple in a pop sound before looking up at Bucky.

"Do you see?" Steve asked by licking her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Nasty!" Bucky could see a few white drops around the nipple. He opened his mouth in astonishment. He wondered if he had underestimated Steve and his sexual skill. Rose's temperature had increased and he suspected that she was blowing her panties right now. Bucky would have to get into their sexual habits if he wanted to move on to the next stage of their relationship. Stevie was kinda special in bed. Watching the blonde man lick the nipples of Rose, he had to admit that his cock was getting hard under the sheets. He was not going to admit it. Not loud. For now, there was still that barrier between the two men that Rose wanted to shoot down.

"Steve... You're making me horny."

"We have to sleep." Steve said before stopping his delicacy. Rose groaned frustrated that he left her like that. He chuckled at her grunt. "I'm still sleepy."

"I bet he's sleepy because he stared at you all the day. He's a romantic."

"We have to talk about sex, guys."

"The sex at three..."

"They called it threesome."

"I have never watched… I mean a porn one."

"No need to watch one. You will experience it soon, Honey." Bucky nibbled at her ear.

"Stop..." Rose has goose bumps while she began to blush. She turned her head on the mattress to hide her burning face. The idea of making love with two men seemed as frightening as it was attractive.

"Don't be shy, babydoll. We're old enough to slide them inside like butter."

"BUCKY! STOP! It's embarrassing." The two men sneered at her embarrassed cry.

"It's you who wanted to talk about this."

Rose blinked several times before turning her face slightly toward Bucky. "I wonder how it can be if we have sex... Together. To be honest, it scares me and excites me at the same time. If we don't talk about this, I'll be terrified when it's time to act. "

"PUNK?"

"I'm not sleeping. Let's talk."

"So let's talk then."

"First of all, I want you two to stop what you're doing." The two men frowned. Steve even straightened up so that his head was at the same height as Rose's. Rose blushed again at Steve's blue eyes and decided to lie on her back before continuing to speak. "Don't get me wrong. I like how you touch me, both of you in your own way. I love it so much. It makes me look strangely light, but... I feel that there is still something that's wrong. I need you two to change your approach."

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asked.

"I want you... To touch each other."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You want us to touch each other?"

"Me and him?" Bucky was surprised.

"Not like that, except if you want to." Now it was Steve's two eyebrows that seemed to touch the root of his hair. To say that he was astonished at this suggestion was an euphemism. Bucky was still thinking about where she was going to go with that statement. "I mean when you touch me, your hands don't touch each other. When you touch me, I can feel that your hands are avoiding each other as if everyone had the right to touch the part that the other doesn't touch. Do you feel me? I'm not sure if I'm clear. "

"I see what you're talking about," Bucky said seriously.

"I want you to touch me... Everywhere I want to feel everything from you, everywhere! Even if you touch Steve's hands that are on me, it doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me... I want you to touch all the part of my body, not just the one that Steve don't touch. It's not like my body is a claimed land or something."

"It's not that- okay, it has to do with man's stuff. You can not understand."

"Man stuff?"

"Respect the territory of the other. It's like instinct." Rose blew out of anger before getting up from the bed angrily.

"Buck!"

"You're a Skunk!"

"Hey, what did I say?" Rose went near her vanity to take an elastic and gather her hair to make a bun. The way she pulled her hair on her head showed she was not at all pleased. "Okay, stop torturing your beautiful hair and tell me what I said wrong."

"What you said wrong is that you take me as a territory, both of you do. My body is not a territory, I'm a human being for God Sake!" The words ' _overreacting Rose, first stage'_  popped in the mind of the two soldiers. They hopped she will not reach the second stage. "I allow you to touch me because I want to. I feel everything you do to me in a way... More Intense. " She crossed her arms, "I am not a piece of land divided in two. My body is sensitive and I want - I need to feel that you touch me unreservedly as I let you touch me unreservedly." Rose growled. Tying a black bandanna on her head. Rose looked furious, yet the two men ogled her as if she was on a table and was dancing for them.

Bucky and Steve were silent the whole time because she was right and most of all because she was damn beautiful when she was in badass mode. Even with her yellow slippers in woven cloth, her pajamas that both men found ridiculously tiny and her black bandanna, she was damn exciting. Bucky saw her fitting well in the 1940s, walking around with wide curlers on her head, in the kitchen, preparing dinner for him and Luke. Bucky saw himself returning from the war and finding her with their little boy. She would have suited perfectly with the decade. He was sure that if he had met her in the 1940s, he would have made her his wife as fast as ants go after a piece of sugar.

Steve admired his wife running around in a rumble of anger as sudden as serious, yet very conscious that she was angry. Steve could not help but be glad to have married such a desirable woman and have wonderful children with her. It was something he despaired of having but now had fully. It was not easy every day, but he would not change anything of his life for anything in the world.

Rose snapped her fingers to attract the attention of the soldiers who looked at her dreamily. "Hey oh, I'm talking to you boys!"

"Sure." Bucky cleared his throat.

"I'm all yours, Rose."

"I will no longer allow you to touch me if you do not settle this man's stuff thing between you. No more slacking as long as you don't stop taking me like a fucking piece of land."

"But I didn't-"

"NO BOUNDARIES ON MY BODY."

"I think I'm madly in love with you." Steve sighed, "you make me so weak." Rose put her hands on her hips and gave him a wicked look. "I promise nothing, but I'll try."

"And you Bucky?" She asked him, glaring at him. Bucky smirked and licked his lips before straightening on his elbows.

"Babydoll, you know those kinds of things are not calculated. I can't promise anything," Rose crossed her arms, "BUT I can not do my best to touch your body without barriers." Rose stared at him. The smirk on his face did not make him really convincing, but he could not help himself to do anything but smirk at her. She was like a candy that he wanted to suck. "I'll do my best, that's all I can say for now." Rose uncrossed her arms, "c'mere, babydoll. C'mere, tiny woman." He motioned to her with one hand and she walked to the bed.

"I really want us to be comfortable together..." She said softly. Her actual soft voice contrasted with her excess of anger of just a few seconds.

"I know... C'mere." She creeped towards them and gave a slow kiss to Bucky. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do." She put some strands of hair behind his ears and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, Bucky."

"And me? Do you love me?" Steve whispered. Rose stooped and kissed him tenderly too.

"Yes, Steven, I do love you. More than my heart can bear."

"How do you love me?" Bucky was also asking.

"More than there are stars in the sky." She smiled. "I'm in love with you two and... I can not help feeling good like this." She joined them under the duvet and the two soldiers hugged her with love. "I love you so much."

Her position always seemed to be lying in front of Steve with Bucky behind her. She felt good like that and none of them objected whenever she put herself like that. Maybe it was the position in which she was going to fall asleep for the rest of her life. This idea was nice considering the fact that Steve and Bucky had warm bodies and great protective arms.

The three were staying cuddling a little in a comfortable silence. Then an idea came into Bucky's head.

"Since I will be a part of this honeymoon, I should offer you a gift for the honeymoon. Steve was good to offer you a romantic trip to Wakanda even if I wanted to go to Hawaii... Nevermind. " Rose chuckled and stroked Bucky's metal hand on her baby bump, "I should offer you a honeymoon gift."

"Ooh... a honeymoon gift!? But I don't like surprises, Bucky."

"That's why I leave you to choose what you want me to offer you. Whatever you want. Whatever it cost. It will be yours." The Rose inhaled and she opened her eyes wide. She began to wriggle in Steve's arms to turn and face Bucky. Steve smiled and let her do it.

"Bucky..."

"Hey you," her eyes sparkled as if she had just seen Santa Claus.

"Whatever I want? Really?"

"Yeah."

"OH BUCKY!" She literally jumped on him by covering her with kiss, "OH MY GOD ! I want uhm OH MY GOD! oh, oh, I have so much things I want to buy, but I can not afford them. "

Steve frowned, "You can. You have my credit card."

Rose turned her head toward him, "I just can not spend your money like that."

"My money is your money. I've enough for you to buy whatever you want, Barbie."

"I can not just do that..."

"Rose, you're my wife."

"I know, but I want to wait to have money before buying something really expensive." She shrugged. "I hate talking about money."

She did not like that kind of conversation. She was always good at managing the money. She had to. Her father always found a way to restrict her money even when she needed it while Stevenson was still a newborn baby. She hated this kind of conversation because this kind of conversation made her think of her father. Steve knew it and did not want to insist.

"So what do you want to buy?"

"I want some expensive shoes, Jimmy Choo or something with a red soles and a high fashion dress! Oh and a new car like..." She mocked herself, "a Porsche or… No! No, I want the same car like Tony's or uhm I don't know. Oh yes, a new kitchen, bigger! OH MY GOD!" She tapped her feet on the mattress. She could already see herself in the dressing rooms of one of these department stores on Time Square and buy stuff without counting. Bucky laughed at her excitement. The woman had practically hundreds of thousands of dollars in her bank account, but did not use them. She was truly a woman who could suit America of 1940s.

"If you buy a dress, then you will have to wear it with a fine lingerie. The kind like the one you bought a few weeks ago from Victoria's Secret."

"Stalker!" She breathed, laughing loudly.

"That's how you love me, Honey."

"Goodnight, guys." Steve yawned.

"Punk."

"Jerk!" Steve closed his eyes.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Barbie."

"So, we are gonna have sex in our honeymoon. Just at this time?"

"Not before."

Rose bit her lower lip and looked at the ceiling. Bucky began to draw patterns on her arm's skin. His sweet touch didn't prevent her from being scared. "And if I can not handle it? I think I'll tremble like a leaf and not be able to move a muscle and be like a starfish." She pouted.

"A starfish? No way. Don't you know this mortal arm you have by moving your hips? When you do that I'mma shocking with my goddamn tongue."

"Okay. I'll try to forget what you just say... Pervert."

"I love you too, doll."

"Bucky! It's serious. I can not even visualize it. Are there any rules about... That? "

"Adults never play by the rules, newbie."

"Maybe I should ask to Steve if he-" Rose fell silent as she saw the smile on Steve's face who still had his eyes closed. She laughed a little and kissed him. "You're definitely not sleeping, and your smile is definitely pervy, Captain America. What are you thinking of?"

"Giving your pussy a good licking."

"Nasty." Bucky gasped.

"Oh, you should be ashamed, Captain America, for coveting a lady like me for such impure purposes." She teased and he laughed.

"I would never be ashamed of licking your pussy, Rose."

"Copy that, Captain!" She said with the grave voice of a soldier. The two men laughed at her. "When you do that to me, I'mma touch the Sky, Captain. Your tongue is like heaven's key."

"I'm glad you like that!" Steve blushed.

"I would like to see you more in the garters and under the sexy lace clothes that you hide in. I would like to see this tiny bit of string lace slide between the pretty cheeks of your fucking pretty butt that you have. " He pulled out his tongue and licked her neck sweat, "You taste good. No wonder Stevie likes your pussy's juice." She looked away, a little embarrassed suddenly. Bucky slipped an arm underneath her and another around her to completely encircle her and imprison her in his arms, "You're my doll! You're my babydoll. I swear I'm gonna fuck the life outta you everyday of my life, honey. " He pulled her away a bit from Steve, who was still sleepy. He moved fast and in an instant he stood between her legs and climbed on her with unfailing rapidity. She gasped in surprise when she saw that she was under him and that he was looking at her with his midnight blue eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders when he began to nibble at her neck. He moaned loudly as she moved her hips on his painfully hard cock.

"Bucky... Steve is sleepy." She said in a groaning voice.

"You know what I want to do right now?" He lifted the cloth of her pyjama off her breasts and began to lick her titties. "I would slip your panties to the side and enter my dick inside you. Slowly as you like and then hammer you by grabbing your sexy hot butt."

"Bucky... We-we-we must sleep. I cannot- I'm- Damn it!"

"I can not sleep right now."

"We have to, Bucky. We have to wait until the honeymoon. It will be worth it... I'm sure."

He lifted his head off her breasts and pouted, "you really want to sleep?"

"Yes... We have to."

"Alright, babydoll." He pulled himself out of her to get back into his position by her side. She looked at him with puppy eyes, feeling a little guilty for not being able to relieve him of his throbbing erection, but she did not want to have sex with him like that. Steve had to be part of it or at least allow it. A rather disconcerting concept either way. That her husband allows her to have sex with his best friend, but that was the purpose of this new relationship. No more lies or cheating. Nothing is hidden, everything is discovered. She wanted their ambiguous relationship to work even if she did not yet grasp the fundamentals. What she knew was that she was the center of their affection and did not want Steve to wake up by her moaning from her frolics with Bucky. She did not want to hurt Steve anymore. He's her husband after all, no matter how she loves Bucky.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No..."

"That's not sound true. You're mad at me."

He was chuckling, "I'm mad at this fucking tower in my boxer, but not you. A little concentration and it's going to pass." Rose stared him with her apologetic eyes and he chuckled again, "I said we're ok. Plus I can not wait to see you with this sexy lingerie anyway. It would be more interesting to see you wearing them and then undress you slowly to make you pass a wonderful night. And just to let you know, Stevie likes lingerie too, but he doesn't want to confess it. "

"He's lying." Steve yawned, Rose jumped up a little as she heard Steve's voice, "I prefer you naked."

"You did not sleep? I thought you were sleeping."

"No... I was listening to you two."

"Oh Uhm, we were about to sleep."

Steve smiled, "I know."

Bucky turns off the light from the bedside lamp on his side to plunge the room into the dark. Rose turned to Steve while Bucky snuggled behind Rose. She moved a bit before finding the perfect position between them. Their robust arms locked her under the duvet. Rose was kind of sensitive to cold like her mother, even with Spring's mild weather. So the heat that emanated from the two men did not bother her at all; on the contrary, she felt like in a cocoon. No place in the world will be safer than lying between Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

"Night, Steve," she gave him a kiss on the nose, "Night, Bucky."

"Night, babydoll."

"Sleep well, Rose."

Each one of them closed their eyes and let themselves be immersed in the peaceful and cozy moment.

"I wish that peaceful moment will last forever." She stifled a yawn.

"It will," Bucky replied.

"A peaceful life..." Steve whispered.

"Bucky?"

"Yup?"

"Can we sleep holding hands since I can't see you."

"Sure," he slipped his metal hand over her belly to find her right hand resting on her stomach and their elbowed fingers intertwined.

"Oh my- It's cold." She laughed. He gave a little squeeze to her hand before releasing the muscles of his arms. Rose felt his metal arm was heavier than normal, but she was not likely to complain.

"I'm the Winter soldier! Don't forget."

"I love you, Bucky."

"I love you too, my lovely doll."

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you, Wifey."


	36. You give me love, you give me life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear about ScarJo (actress Who plays black widow) talking about monogamy? Saying that monogamy isn't natural. I do understand why she thinks that. I'm an open minded person, but I think there is no natural relationship because we are all defenitively not the same. We all have our own desires about life and love. What's natural for you can't be for someone else, and you have to accept that.
> 
> Oh and Steve et Bucky are not gay in this fic, they are in triad relationship. They will have to melt their feelings together with Rose. That's how a triad works. Triad = triangle. There has to be symbiosis. There will be hard triad smutt and fluff in the following chapters. If you don't like it, don't read. Are you ready? Let's go

Since Bucky moved in, there was not a night without them sleeping together. Bucky had even bought a TV to hang it on the wall in front of the bed, so they could watch the TV lying comfortably on the bed. Some mornings the children would jump on the bed to wake them up, and they would watch the TV together before going for a family breakfast. That was what they were, a family. All this was going well. The curiosity of the twins was getting bigger, and it was time for Steve and Rose to talk to them about that. They had to find the words to explain to the girls what was going on. Rose explained that she loved dad, but she also loved Bucky and that because all three love each other very much, they decided to stay together.

The girls had begun to go to school, a prestigious private school of elite chosen by Tony himself. Little Stevie was too baby to understand things, but the twins did. They understood the concept a bit and did not comment. Instead they enjoy being a family with Bucky.

Rose raised them with the acceptance of others and the differences of others. Respect and acceptance was one of the values that Rose had wanted to teach to her children. Growing up with Captain America as a father, they also had a lot of moral sense. They had not judged or had sulked at the change. They stayed Ava and Izzie, the two girls with super serum, too curious and incredibly intelligent. They took advantage of Bucky's presence as well. He was not a stranger. They loved him and admired him as if he were a hero on Steve's level. They are children after all, even if the twins look like girls of 4 years old and a half. Stevenson was glad that his uncle Bucky was back home so he could walk him to his karate sessions like before and have some pancakes on the road like before.

It was already the end of April and the temperatures were mild during the day but incredibly cold at night. Rose was in her fourth month of pregnancy. Her belly was no longer a small indignable bump. We could see that she was pregnant if she wore clothes that fit tight on her body, which she did all the time. Those are her favorite clothes. As her belly took volume, the attention of the two men became bigger.

They gave her everything she wanted. Bucky could not help but stroke her baby bump all the time while Steve snacked at any time of the day whenever she wanted some of his sandwiches. Only her belly had grown a bit. Her body had not taken a significant additional weight, and she thanked the sky for that. Her thighs and her butt remained the same.

She enjoyed it so much and she was not the only one. About her breasts, Bucky called them 'erect nipples', a good choice of nickname. Her nipples were hard and erect all the time. As the light of a far-off light house which guides the boats in the night, the boat that was always attracted to the far-off light house was called Steven Rogers. Rose's breasts made his mouth water. She laughed at him because of that. Even Tony, Sam and Clint had noticed that he ogled her breasts indiscretion, which changed a lot of his polite facade. When she was braless, which happened too often, Steve was dying inside to touch them or better, taste them.

The three had decided on no sex before the honeymoon, to psychologically prepare themselves to do THE thing. She was still apprehensive of Steve's reaction to this. He had grown accustomed to making out together with her and Bucky, kisses and nothing more. He seemed comfortable and excited to death, but there was a difference between kissing and making love.

The sexual act required a certain complicity and a confidence in each other. For the complicity with Bucky, there was no worry about it but about confidence, she doubted. Maybe Steve would be afraid that she would be more preoccupied with Bucky's attentions than his or their man stuff would prevent him from enjoying the situation.

The desire to have her for himself alone could hinder the deep meaning of sharing the sexual act that they could have as three. So many questions about the problems or fear of sexual interference bothered her. She was not a psychologist, by any means. She was just a lover of physics and science, nothing as abstract as psychology. It was complicated to set up, and she was apprehensive about that moment. In addition, the trip to Wakanda was in two days. When Steve told her the good news, she felt more anxious than excited. Although she had no reason to be so. Finally, a vacation away from New-York, in Africa, in a beautiful country. It was best after all drama they passed.

Already three weeks since the last discussion with Thomas, and she had no news from him. She had spoken with a friend who lived in Lagos who told her in gossip that Thomas had returned to Nigeria and was embarking in politics just like his father. It must be said that she did not give a fuck of what that man made of his life. So long as he remained outside hers, she did not care. Thomas was the last of her worries.

* * *

Bucky parked his car in front of a bright neon green pharmacy. He got out and took the cap that was on the dashboard. When he closed the door, he took a deep breath, arranged the knots in his hair with his fingers and put a cap on.

"Let's do it." He nodded his head to motivate himself and walked steadily towards the door.

A woman was about to come in too, and he held the door for her like a perfect gentleman. She smiled and thanked him before entering. Bucky entered the pharmacy after her. There were plenty of medicines on the shelves, posters for some types of medications and there was a corner full of teddy bears and games for toddlers. He looked at all that but did really pay attention, just a reflex.

Every time he entered an unknown place, he always made a rapid analysis of the places and the different exits. A few brief winks, and he already knew how to escape if something went wrong. Except it was only a pharmacy, no danger on the horizon.

In fact, he had not come to a pharmacy for years, 6 or 7. The last time was when he was on a mission for Hydra and he was shot in the arm and foot. The pharmacy was closer to his hotel, so it was there he went to buy all the medications he needed. It was the last time he'd gone to a pharmacy. When he was injured, he always went to the hospital and to steal medicines without be seen. Discrete and fast. In the pharmacies there were always cameras, and the Winter Soldier did not like the cameras. Today, right now, Bucky is not the Winter Soldier. He is Bucky Barnes, the man who comes to buy drugs for his girlfriend who is pregnant.

"Good morning, sir," An elderly woman said with a pretty smile. She was wearing a white shirt with the pharmacy sign and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Morning." He scratched his beard a bit, "Uhm my ... Girlfriend is pregnant and she tells me she has some cramps in her lower abdomen."

"How many months?"

"How many...uh, she's at her fourth month."

"Are the cramps painful or regular? Are they accompanied by bleeding or contractions?"

"Uhm... I don't think so."

"You don't think so!?" She laughed. "Did she go see a doctor? Or go to the hospital?"

"Unfortunately, my Rose is stubborn, worse now she's pregnant. I could not convince her to go, but I know one thing, she doesn't feel pain. She just feels uncomfortable."

"Well then, It can be a lot of things. She has cramps in the lower abdomen, right?"

"Yeah, she has not had any bleeding since her second month of pregnancy. Bruce said it's not serious, and the pregnancy is normal. She underwent a caesarean section for her last pregnancy, and she told me that Bruce told her that it was because of this that she had some cramps and that she should buy drugs to relieve the cramps when they arrive."

"Bruce? Who is Bruce?"

"A family doctor."

"Oh I see. And Bruce has not made any prescription for her cramps?"

Bucky passed his hand on his left cheek, a little embarrassed. "Uh I don't think so. He gave her some tea."

"Tea?"

"I don't know, why. Please don't ask me."

"Maybe she needs something stronger to relieve her cramps?"

"Well, that's why I'm here right now. This tea made her more sullen than it did relieve her, and after that she yelled at me. So, yeah, I think I will take all medicine you will give me. I need this medicine in my life."

The woman bursted out laughing. Bucky almost rolled his eyes. Rose had not given him any indication, she had just literally shouted at him saying that she needed medication and that this tea did not relieve anything at all.

The Nigerian woman already had a tendency to exaggerate things. When it came to pregnancy, she could be a real demon or a cute angel. It depends of her mood. Bucky found her adorable when she was angry. Whenever she got mad, he made fun of her. 'Rose overreacting stage 2' was too funny not to laugh. Unfortunately, that made her even more angry. She had threatened him to come home with something that could relieve her or he should find an another place to sleep. Yes, Rose was terrifying when she wanted to be. Thinking of her, he could not help smiling. Rose was the light of his life, and she was more. The woman laughed a little at Bucky's despair and melancholy. She began to rummage through the multiple white drawers in the wall.

"Hormones, I presume. She must be a real electric battery, I imagine."

He smiled knowingly, "You have no idea. A second she wants hugs and clings to me like a cat and the second after she wants to plant a knife in my hand." She giggled. "She's ... Special. She threatened to burn my clothes if I don't bring her some brownies stuffed with caramel. Those sacred caramel brownies..."

"You look in love." The woman said gently. She spoke while typing now into her computer. "Is that your first?"

"Yes, it's my first child. It's a boy." Bucky said proudly.

"Oh what a great news. You look happy."

"Yeah. I am. Truly I am." Bucky smiled.

"Just one question. Is she sleeping well at night?"

"Yes, generally, but she often has insomnia." The pharmacist nodded seriously. Bucky's smile disappeared to give way to anxiety. "Why?"

"No, just to know if I have to give her a muscle relaxer for the night, but no need. Insomnia is quite frequent when you have cramps, and I'm going to give you medicines that will relieve them. Don't worry, you will sleep at home today." She mocked. Bucky let out a sigh of relief, "Did the baby already start moving?"

"No. Why?"

"Just to know. Do not worry so much, Sir."

Bucky scratched his thin beard a little. He laughed at himself. It's true that he worried a little too much for Rose, but he could not help himself. There were so much unresolved things around her.

The infinity stone and Hydra could arise at any time. He was afraid for her, but also for himself. He did not want to miss any details of her pregnancy. He wanted to be there for her and for the baby. Failing to be her legitimate husband, he was going to be an exemplary father and lover. At least he was going to try. It was a new opportunity. A new life and he was not going to spoil it.

"I advise you to encourage her to fill up with magnesium. For example, eating cereals, oleaginous fruits such as walnuts, hazelnuts, almonds, bananas, dried fruit and especially drink mineral waters rich in magnesium." He nodded at each of the things the pharmacist said. He did not need to note. He kept in mind absolutely everything the woman said. It changed him to retain tactical plans for murderous attacks. Now his mission was to take care of Rose and the baby, and the Winter Soldier always succeeds his missions.

"Massages are good too, and she needs to exercise to relax the pelvic muscles. Something like swimming or yoga."

"She likes to run on weekends."

"Maybe a less physical sport would be preferable."

"Alright, I'm going to tell her all this, and I'll make sure that she follows each of your instructions, and I'll try to contain her voracious appetite for my best friend's burgers."

"Gosh, don't be so serious. In the fourth month it is normal to have cramps and tightness. It is the uterus that increases in volume to leave place for the baby to grow. In addition to the fact that she had a caesarean before. It will not be easy for her. Dad's role is to help the mother to relieve her pain. Relieve her with what he can."

"I do. I do my best every day that God does."

"I do not doubt for a second, young man."

The pharmacist began to go back and forth, between the cash register and the inside of the pharmacy. When she gathered everything she needed, she tapped everything into her computer to create the bill. Bucky pulled out his wallet from his pocket, opened the black leather wallet, and pulled out a few dollars to put them on the counter. Bucky had a smile on his face when he saw a specific picture in one of the pockets of the wallet. He pulled out the picture of Luke's recent ultrasound. Bucky kept it in his wallet.

At first he was not used to keeping things on him. Simple reflex of the Winter Soldier. It would not be prudent to keep pictures of the people he cares with him in case he gets caught by Hydra, but he could not help but keep a picture of this ultrasound on him. A habit that Rose gave him. Her wallet was full of pictures of her children, her mother, Steve and even him. It is true that to see the picture of a loved one in this way is rather pleasant. It gives a smile. He smiled.

"Is it an ultrasound of your baby? Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure." He handed the baby's photograph to the woman. She smiled radiantly as she admired the ultrasound of Bucky's baby. "Wow, he's 4 months old, he's so small."

"Yeah, my wife's bump is really small, she has a little stomach. When I think he 's growing up in her belly... I find it incredible. Do you see? Here the feet, toes, hands, fingers... his head. He's well formed and healthy. If you see Rose's belly, it's not that big, but yet... The baby is here and he's growing and... I'm really proud of that. "

"It shows on your face when you talk about him." The woman handed the photo to Bucky, and put the medication in a bag, "I usually see dads die of fear. Definitely not excited as you are."

"After having lived the life I lived, we are no more afraid of anything."

The pharmacist nodded, not wanting to know what life he was talking about, "This little baby is lucky to have a dad like you." She handed him the bag. "I'm sure you will be a good father."

"I hope so." Bucky took the bag with a smirk.

"Good luck, young man."

"Thank you Madam. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too. Do not forget to do to her massages."

"I could not. She will kill me if I do. When she's angry, she's horribly terrifying."

Bucky came out of the pharmacy listening to the laughter and the chuckles of some of the people present and even the pharmacist.

He really thought it, Rose was terrible under the effect of hormones, but God knows he loves this woman more than his own life. She was so beautiful and loving. She gave him everything without concession.

Rose needed him. She was attached to him. Knowing that he counted as much for her was incredibly reassuring because God knows he loves this woman. The fact that each of his thoughts was occupied by her and the baby. The fact that they could finally be together without hiding from Steve, released him. Finally, they could live their love in the privacy of their home.

Not in front of the Avengers; they did not know yet about their relationship. It was not time yet, and Steve seemed unprepared to talk about that special side of his life with his teammates. Bucky does not care anyway. Rose was the one he loved, and he laughed at what people might think of him.

Bucky has been brainwashed, tortured, abused and wiped for 70 years. It is not the opinion of a handful of super heroes that would scare him. He had seen worse. Nothing frightened him. In fact though, he was afraid of two things: losing Steve, and loosing Rose and the baby. Not specifically in this order.

* * *

He returned to the House a little later. He dropped the caramel brownies in their packaging, his cap and his sunglasses on the kitchen island. Then climbed the stairs to their room. The house was quiet. The twins were at school and Stevenson was at the Stark tower with Nate. Steve was somewhere else. Always busy with his responsibilities.

It gave him time to be alone with Rose. He thinks they could go to a theater watch a movie or go to the park. It has been a long time since he had gone to the theater. Everything was going to depend on her.

As he climbed the stairs, he smiled. Pressed to see her. She had missed him. God knows he loves this woman. He was eager to caress her beautiful brown skin, soft as silk and get lost in the sweetness of her lips.

"Babydoll, I'm home," he said loudly as he walked down the hallway. "I brought you medicine."

"Bucky!" He opened the door already and stopped when she saw her. His breath was caught in his throat.

The window was open and a gentle cold wind was passing through. The wind lifted the white curtains, making them flutter. There were some store bags on the floor and stylish shoes stuffed in their boxes. Even with the small mess in the room, it was still magnificent. The sunlight illuminated the pretty room creating a halo of light around Rose, but that was not what he admired. "Bucky... You're home." The beautiful African smiled. Satisfied with the blissful look on Bucky's face.

"Yeah ..." He swallowed hard, "I'm home."

"So what did you bring to me? I hope it was not that hard to go to the pharmacy and talk about my pregnant woman problems."

"No... it was not. I did a good job buying you your meds. Is still hurting you?""

"No. I'm okay now."

"Alright."

Rose smirked and put a loop of hair behind her ears. Her hairstyle was that of a high afro puff with some tight curls that framed her face. She put the comb on the vanity and turned completely to face him. They stayed like that a few seconds, staring each other. None of them stirred.

"Mission report, soldier."

He laughed humbly before starting to walk towards her, "The mission is successfully completed, Miss candy lips. I bring everything you asked me."

"Even the caramel brownies?" Her brown eyes sparkled as she spoke of food.

"Even the caramel brownies... Babydoll." He was now be in front of her. He put the medicine bag on the vanity and sighed with satisfaction. Bucky cradled her face with both hands before kissing her. Rose put her gloved hands on his wrists and closed her eyes, letting herself melt in the kiss. His hands descended on her neck then her shoulders then her waist and finally, her butt. She giggled in the kiss and he took advantage to introduce his tongue into her mouth. Bucky pressed her butt cheeks to press her body against his. The kiss became slower before their lips finally separated. He put his forehead against hers and breathed noisily through his nose. "Did you wear this for me, babydoll?" She licked her lower lip and shook her head, "We said no sex and... you're not helping at all.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty? You more than that Babydoll. You're..." He looked down at her body. Ogling her exciting outfit. Retracing each of the seams of her diabolical outfit. She wore a sexy leather set with a vinyl lace corset, lace suspenders hanging over her shoulders with lacing up front that held the corset. The same corset that revealed her perky breasts and created a cleavage that could ignite any man. Especially Steve, this cleavage would have ignited Steve. But it was for him that she wore that. He continued his perverse inspection lower where the leather and lace was found in a V that highlighted her Coca-Cola bottle shape. "Goddamit..."

The black lace contrasted with the light brown color of her skin. Just below, she was wearing a thong with garters whose straps were clipped to the black lace thong. And just when he thought it could not be more lit, he saw her red stilettos at those feet. "Rose..."

"You called me Rose. It's must be serious." She smiled mischievously.

"You naughty girl," Bucky groaned before nibbling at the tender skin of her neck like a thirsty animal. Rose bursted out laughing.

"You tickle me, stop, Bucky, God, Bucky." She kept laughing as he devoured her by kissing her neck like lollipops. "Oh my God. Stop already, I understood, I understood, Stop already, it tickles me."

"You naughty girl! JESUS!"

"So you like it?"

"Hell yeah, you're sexy as hell right now. I could try to fuck you, but I would not last long before cumming. I'm excited like a horse right now."

"Yup, good. That was the goal." She ran her fingers through his dark hair. Then wrapped arms around his neck. "My Winter Boo Bear." She said lovingly.

"Babydoll, nobody should lie to you. You're... Gorgeous."

"Thank you, Bucky. You paid for this lingerie."

He raised an eyebrow, "I did? I don't remember. It's your honeymoon gift, right?"

"Not the only one... uhm, I bought a lot of stuff. You told me to please myself so I did it. I went shopping and it was so-just wow." They both laughed, "Thank you, James Buchanan Barnes, for all this sumptuous gifts."

"You're welcome, dollface. But just to tell you. I want you to buy the things that you like for you too. Not just me. "

"It's not just about you," she rolled her eyes, "I did not buy it just because of you, Buchanan. I bought it because I want to feel sexy. I'm pregnant and I need to feel I'm sexy. I know that I've taken weight and my butt is getting too big. So that's why. "

"Don't try too hard. My cock can barely bear it."

"Sometimes I feel like ... You two are too hot to be with me-"

"I thought we already talked about this."

"I'm serious, Bucky. Sometimes I feel insecure." Rose moved away from him to walk up to bed, "and with the honeymoon that is in two days I feel that I will explode. I am so anxious about what is about to happen between us. And I feel like I couldn't satisfy you both. And I feel fat. " Rose sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

Bucky put two fingers on his lips, then rubbed the thin beard of his cheek. She doubted of her beauty, which was completely ridiculous. He had no words to tell her how breathtaking she was. Furthermore, it was Steve who was the most inspired of both. Steve had the power of words, and Bucky the power of deeds.

"C'mere." She pouted, "c'mere, I do not know what you're doing there, away from me." He reached a hand for her to come back to him. Rose got up from the bed and walked up. Then she took his metal hand in hers. Bucky brought her hand to his lips and put a kiss on her palm, "You-are-my-baydoll. And my babydoll is absolutely stunning." Bucky hugs her in his arms, "I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too."

"Now tell me what did I pay for?"

The smile came back on her face. She kissed him before speaking.

"Uhm, I bought a Dolce & Gabbana dress, plus a pair of expensive pregnancy leggings, a pair of Jimmy Choo pumps, I also bought a Givenchy dress and... I bought two elegant white dresses from Dion Lee and some sexy stuff for us to play with."

"Am I supposed to know all these people, I mean the dressmakers?"

"Uhm, Yes. They're pretty famous. Heather accompanied me to shop. It was very funny. You know, they are very expensive items. I've spent a lot of money in them. I acted like a crazy. I hope you will not be mad when you see what I've been spending... But I bought what I wanted, I pleased myself as you asked me. But they are so expensive- but it's you who told me to buy myself what I wanted then- "

"Stop, stop here babydoll. Mad? Me? You think I can be mad because you buy too many expensive things? "

"Uhm, maybe. Are you... Mad?"

"C'mon, Honey, they're your gifts. I'm glad you're happy. Seeing that million dollar smile is more valuable to me than a million dollars. I'm here to make you shine, babydoll, like a damn rainbow. You are my rainbow. Coming in my life after all I have been through and giving me this holy sunlight. You deserve this, Babydoll. "

"You have the good words to appease me."

"I learn from the best. Hearing Stevie telling you all that romantic stuff everyday."

"Sorry to be so... I don't know. Uhm distressing."

"Hey, you endured a lot of things because of me and you're still here. Loving me, so I'll be there for you too... Till the end of the line." He kissed her again. Rose's sensation in his arms was so exhilarating. The sensation of her enveloped in his arms like in a cocoon was delicious. Very quickly the kiss became heated. More passionate. Bucky lifted her left leg for a leverage and began to stroke her covered pussy.

"Bucky," she moaned, "you're gonna make my panties soak and after that I couldn't-mmm BUCKY!"

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bucky walked up to the bed and sat down with her sitting on him with her legs on either side of him. He caressed her body as they kissed.

She smelled good, sweet like a candy. Her lips had a heavenly taste and they were so wet. Their lips slid from each other without problem. She even introduced her tongue into Bucky's mouth and spun it in his mouth. Rose moved her hips as she knew how to do so well. She waved slowly, pressing the bump of his penis. "I think we must stop now. "

"Why?"

"If we keep going, you will not be able to stop. I will want to have sex and you couldn't stop me."

He giggled, "I couldn't stop you!?"

"No, because I'm pregnant and I'm horny. Your metal arm could not compete."

"You're right. My metal arm could not compete at all." He was smiling. He stopped his caresses and laid his hands flat on her back. Feeling the camber of the hell she had.

"You know... You still have your long hair and your fine sharp beard. And sometimes you put on your mask but... You look so different than before. You look almost- "

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's because I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." She gave him a quick kiss, "Do you know what will make me happy?"

"Let me guess. Caramel brownies?"

"Oh my God, I have two soulmates in this world, and it is just amazing."

"Let's eat the famous brownies so you can be happy too."

"I'm already happy. I fell in love with you and being with you freely makes me happy. I think I fancy you very very hard. "

"What interesting information. Tell me more about this, Babydoll."

"No! No! No! I need to eat the brownies." She laughed when Bucky put her on the bed and start kissing her.

* * *

Bucky's cock was painfully hard and the veins were apparent and swollen. She knew it because she had masturbated him for a few minutes before he told her to stop before he come. Rose was so excited that she wanted to take his cock into her mouth and suck it until he came, but Bucky refused. Rose knew it was because of the baby. She felt frustrated that he saw her suddenly like porcelain just because she is pregnant. It was obvious that he needed liberation, but for some reason she did not understand, he refused to come. He either refused to come into her mouth which she found annoying because she really wanted to.

Rose decided to remove her sexy outfit and get dressed in a gray sleeveless hoodie tight dress with the Captain America shield printed on top and white socks. Bucky followed her into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat down at the kitchen island to enjoy it. She was next to him and patted her long nails on the island's marble kitchen, staring him.

"Honestly? Do not tell me you're going to deprive me of this," she pointed his crotch, "until the birth of cowboy Luke because I'm gonna get mad if you do that. I want you to give it to me. I need sex. I need sex. What is a quite difficult because we don't have sex till in two days. And I'm like burning inside. But I tell myself to mind. But I'm still burning. Bucky help!"

"Listen, I promise that at the honeymoon, we will have dirty sex. It will be an amazing impactful moment for both of us... Three of us." She rolled her eyes and sulked, "I promised and you know that I still keep my word. Stop making this cute face, it makes me want to eat something, and I'm not talking about the brownies." He smiled, but she did not smile back at him. He took another sip of his beer, giggling a little before leaning towards her.

Rose pulled back a little, but Bucky took a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him so that their lips would touch. She gasped a little at the sudden gesture. She put her hands flat on his chest as she stood between his legs as he sat, legs apart, on the kitchen island chair. Rose struggled a little but gave in to Bucky's kiss.

"How do you do that?" She whispered, looking at him through her thick black lashes.

"Do what, babydoll?"

"Make me feel hot just with one kiss..."

"The brownies. It's time to do something about it." He was trying to divert the subject. He had difficulty with his urge of sex too. It would not have taken long before he became hard again. "You still have not taken your medication."

"You're right, but water is bitter. Can I drink it with beer?" She tried to tear the bottle of beer from Bucky's hands, but he was faster and caught her gesture.

"I think I didn't hear well because I heard you tell me you want to take your medicine with alcohol. That will very much upset me."

"Please, just a sip. Please. Please, Bucky."

"Get your meds with water or I will make you." He said sternly.

"But-"

"I said no. Go take this medicine with water."

"Ok. Ok. I understand, Sergeant. I'm going to take my medicine... Sorry." She turned and Bucky gave her a pat on her ass. She pretended to be shocked. Bucky gave her a wink, and she smiled.

She took a glass of water and took the pills for cramps. Then nibbled 3 caramel brownies and then ate two bananas and began nibbling diced cucumber. All this time, Bucky and her talked about everything and nothing. He drank his beer quietly. The music of the 40s that passed in the living room made the atmosphere melancholy. He could not help but cherish those moments with Rose. Because he felt so peaceful at the moment. He had to wait to live these kind of domestic things a lifetime. All this was very important for him. He couldn't help being afraid that one day or another everything would collapse around him.

"Sergeant Barnes?!"

"Yeah?" She pulled him out of his thoughts. He did not know why these days he imagined Rose to fit with the 40s. He even had dreams where he met her during the pre-war and then had Luke and formed a family. He would have liked that. Back at the present moment, Rose stood in front of the open fridge with a scowl. "What's wrong?"

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"Go ahead, dollface."

"You better be honest."

"I will never fail to be honest with you, Babydoll. Actually, I respect all of you. All this blessed sexy body that I will soon penetrate," Bucky said softly. He always did that. He flirted all the time. And most of the time it worked from a powerful fire. Not now.

"Last night at 6:25 pm I was hungry, so I bought some pudding. I ate some and left the rest in the fridge, and then at night when I was hungry, I came eat a some pudding again and left the rest for today. There was a lot of pudding. This morning I saw the pudding at its place when I was cooking the breakfast. So, I know there was still pudding in the fridge and- Bucky! Be serious! It's serious. "

"Alright babydoll." He wanted to laugh right now. The situation was really funny.

"Now that I want to eat it, I can not find it anywhere. Whereas, I specifically kept it for today. It's just impossible that it can just desappear. I checked the fridge this morning and the pudding was where I put it. Between the eggs and the jam, I can still see it in my mind." Rose did not blink and spoke with great gestures. Bucky wanted to laugh at her, but he knew too well that the flames of hell would be burning his ass if he dared. "I checked the fridge 4 hours ago, the pudding was there. Steve and the children are not there. That leaves you as suspect number one. "

"Babydoll, you dare suspect me of eating the delicious sweet raspberry pudding that was in the fridge? You're breaking my heart."

"Was it you?"

"You're so sexy when you're mad."

"Did you eat my pudding?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I did."

Rose crossed her arms, "Go buy me more."

"But we're so comfortable right now. Stevie will soon be back with the kids. Just ask him to buy you some."

"It'll take too much time while I want to eat some pudding now."

"I'm tired."

"I do not care."

"Tomorrow then."

"Right now, Sergeant."

"Babydoll !?"

"You will not touch my butt anymore. I will not allow you to touch my rounded and soft butt anymore. Ever again! Unless you go buy me my pudding." Bucky squinted at her. And she mouthed the word 'NEVER'.

"Fine. You win."

Rose gave a radiant smile, mouthing the sentence 'I love you'. Bucky got up, she hurried to get his cap and handed it to him, so he took it and put it on his head.

"The creamy one... Please."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Love you."

"I love you more


	37. The equation of three loving bodies

Steve parked his car in front of the house. It was late. He had not been able to take the children form the school. It was Bucky who had taken charge of them. He did want to be able to take his children, but he had no choice. Unfortunately, there were always alien problems in New York, not to mention some terrorist groups that begin to use the power of the Shitori. Captain America is working with SHIELD to eradicate threats and protect the public. This full-time job takes a lot of time. Time he would have liked to spend with his family.

Steve stayed in his seat, watching the lights from inside the house through the curtains. He loved to know that it was his home, and that his family was waiting for him. Even better, his best friend awaited him there too. It warmed his heart to know that his family was in good hands when he was not there. He trusted Bucky, and he knew he would be there for his family. He took his shield from the front seat and opened the car door. He got out and closed the car door and walked up the steps. He opened the small railing and climbed up the few stairs to stand in front of the front door. He took his keys in his pocket, opened the front door and entered.

The house was quiet. Usually when he came in, he could hear cartoon sounds coming from the living room, and there was always an odor of food that welcomed him. But that was when he came home early. Right now it was late, maybe 10 or 11pm. He sighed and put his shield in the closet next to the front door and his brown leather jacket on the coat rack. Then put his keys on the small fish-shaped plate that was on a small table not far from the front door.

He passed a hand through his hair as he walked nonchalantly. The light from the kitchen was off and the living room light too. He climbed the stairs and opened the small protective grid he had placed at the top of the stairs to prevent the children from hurting in the stairs. Standing in the corridor, he decided to head for the children's bedroom before entering his own.

Their bedroom had pretty savanna patterns and wild animals. The twins slept in their bunk beds and Stevenson in his Iron Man bed. He smiled a little as he saw them. The night-light was casting stars in the ceiling while the room was dimly lit. He gave a quick kiss to the forehead of each of his daughters and then to Stevenson who slept sucking his thumb. Steve thought his daughters were very beautiful. The twins wore their princesse's pajamas in pink and yellow. Their curly blond-colored hair were in halos around them like angels. His children were so cute and adorable when they were asleep. He could sit there and watch them sleep all night. Admire them and be proud to be their father. Be proud to have magnificent children that receive a good education and don't suffer from any threats. He loved them so much. There was so much love for them in his heart, but also a lot of love for their beloved mother and his wife, Rose.

When he had finished giving them their evening kisses, he walked to his bedroom. There was the sound of the TV coming from there. The light of the TV lit up the dark corridor. He pushed open the door, made a few silent steps and entered his room. Bucky and Rose were sitting on the bed. Bucky was leaning on the cushions of the new headboard he had replaced, and Rose was asleep on her back with her legs bent.

"Welcome home punk," Bucky whispered.

"Bucky..." They smiled at each other before each of them turned toward the beautiful woman asleep on the bed. Bucky stroked her hair tenderly as Steve approached the bed. "How was the day with her?"

"Bright, as everyday. Your absence makes her do crazy things. You took your time."

"You know, Fury is really nervous with this extra-terrestrial stuff. And the Infinity Stone." Steve sat down and began to untie his shoes. "SHIELD is facing a lot of problems. I work for SHIELD, so I have to help to protect people as best I can. Even if I want to be there for her and the baby. You know I want to be there for her."

"I know, and she knows that. Our vacation is in two days . Just a few hours and we will be in the sun away from all this trouble. Be in peace just for a few days and enjoy life."

"Yes... I want to be there already." Steve sighed audibly as he lay down beside Rose. She moved a little and moaned in her sleep. He smiled seeing her asleep and stepped forward to kiss her, but Bucky talked while he was on his way.

"Don't wake her up, dumb ass."

"Just a kiss..." Steve gently kissed her lips and her lips slowly parted at Steve's kiss. "Hello, my wonderful wifey." He murmured on her lips.

"She will wake up. You never listen. If you weren't so tall and muscular, I would think you were still deaf. I said she will wake up."

"I know." Steve stared at her. Looking at each of the features of her face as if he were seeing them for the first time. He giggled as she saw her grin as if his nose was scratching her. She snuggled against him, turning completely to his side before moaning softly. "Rose?"

"ATCHOUM!" She sneezed and he burst out laughing before kissing her. Rose began to move her lips and kiss him back. "Steve? You're here."

"Yes, I'm finally here. I missed you."

"I missed you too. You took so long."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No..." She blushed. "Uhm, maybe you're hungry. Did you eat before you coming back home? Maybe I can make you something to eat, there are leftovers in the fridge, but I can cook you something you want."

"No, I'm good. I just want to lay here with you."

"Was the day difficult?"

"A little bit."

"Would you like a hug?"

He laughed, "That would be perfect for my morale."

Rose hugged her soldier husband as tight she can. He enjoyed Rose's warmth while she enjoyed their slow kiss. She loved his lips so much and especially his fleshy lower lip that she loved to suck. What a wonderful manner to wake up. She liked it.

She woke up because of his smell. He smelled of lavender. He had to take a shower before coming. Knowing that being pregnant gave her real olfactory capacities without comparison. Even in her sleep, she had felt a change of smell in the air or maybe she smelled the change of testosterone, who knows. She could make an thesis about how different Steve's testosterone and Bucky's testosterone was. Not only by the smell, but also chemically. Because of that. The two men no longer use flagrance, just the odor of soap or deodorant remained on them. All of it with lavender or Jasmin odor. This odor she didn't like much more. But she liked them. Which was funny because she did not really appreciate that kind of smell before. She loved floral or fruity scents more in normal times. Now she no longer loved them as much. Pregnancy is something special. Steve liked most of her behavior change. Finding new things every day on her. Always seeing her in a new way. A beautiful rose with the name of Rose. He liked that poetic fact.

They cuddled. They huddled on the bed, their limbs tangled as they delighted at the proximity of the other, both feeling the tendrils of excitement as the other incited in them. They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, watching TV. Bucky began to doze. His eyes closed while he was sitting with his back perfectly straight.

"I want to... I don't even know what exactly I want."

Bucky opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. He lay down behind her and hugged her from behind.

"You are hungry?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Are you horny?" Bucky asked.

"Yes!" Her answer sounded as if she wanted to cry.

"Tell us what you need, Rose."

"Bucky? I have a question."

"About the pudding?"

"The pudding?"

"Long story."

"No, about your metal arm."

"What do you want to know babydoll?"

Rose smiled a little and stroked Steve's torso thoughtfully, "uhm, I know it vibrates when you're angry or before a fight. I'm very impressed by this... I just wondered if you can make it vibrate like uhm, like a vibrator does. "

"A vibrator?" Steve laughed.

"A vibrator?!" Bucky grimaced in shock.

"Oh God! Forget it!" She hid her face in her hands. Dying with shame. "I did not mean that."

"Buck's metal arm is a vibrator!" Steve was still laughing.

"A vibrator?"

"Oh my God, Steve, stop laughing!"

"I need to tell Sam about that. He will haunt you with that till the end of the time."

"Shut up, punk!"

"Vibrator jerk." Steve was laughing so hard that he even had tears in his eyes.

"Steve, I hate you." Rose cried.

"You know you don't." He kept laughing.

* * *

The trio was lying together in their king bed the next evening. It was one of those nights when Rose woke up in the middle of the night with a belly grunting from hunger. She was trying to go back to sleep, but nothing helped. She didn't want to sleep at all. The image of the plums that Bucky had bought before returning gave her water in her mouth. She imagined the taste of these fruits on her tongue. She even imagined the pleasure that it would be to bite into them.

Rose opened her eyes, her greedy thoughts did not cease. The room was dimly lit, only the light from the corridor was lit. She could hear the two snores of the two men asleep at her side. She knew that if she wanted to get to the succulent plums, she had to think methodically. First obvious obstacle: Bucky's right hand on her hip. Second obstacle: Steve's face just three inches from hers.

She licked her lips as she looked at Steve's face. He was just adorable. And his eyelashes... those pink lips... Damn. She just wanted to bite his lower lip and let him lick her boobs as much as he would like. This thought gave her a shudder deep in her vagina. She closed her eyes to calm her sexual cravings. He breathed through the nose, but she heard a slight snoring that came from his throat at each breath. Behind her, Bucky did not really snore, more like a rumble. He had his forehead on the back of her neck, she felt his soft dark hair tickle her. You would have to be an experienced ninja to get out of there without waking them up. Normally she would push the one she faced to go and give her a midnight snack. But poor Steve, she was always asleep while facing him, and it was always him that she awakened. She did not want to disturb him this time.

Every move must be taken very slowly, but she managed to get rid of Bucky's metal arm and straighten up a bit. Rose gently pulled out of the legs of the two soldiers with great delicacy, moving each member one by one. One had sleep as light as a crocodile and the other had a hearing as fine as a vampire, if vampires existed. She laughed imagining Steve as a vampire with a black cape and fangs. It definitely did not look like Stevie, whose blue eyes were as gentle as any puppy she knew.

She nearly shouted for joy when her toes touched the floor. Get off the bed, walk on tiptoes, sneak into the opened door and down the stairs one by one. She ran almost to the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge. Rose began to look at all the fruit and food as if she had not eaten for days. She decided to take the plums, objects of her desires and a few slices of melon and orange juice that was in a carafe. She put it all on the kitchen island, then hesitated, pricking her chin with her fork in reflection. There was something missing. Something she wanted, but she forgot. She looked back into the fridge and she smiled up to her ears when she saw what she was looking for. Strawberries and chantilly cream.

Rose began to brush each slice of fruit with cream chantilly, even the plums. She groaned as she swallowed each piece. The fork ended up being useless, the pregnant woman licked her fingers each time when she shallowed the food and repeated the process with the melon slices before drinking a sip of orange juice. She threw her head back when the sweet taste was almost giving her a climax. She made fun of herself while eating. Everything was so delicious in her mouth. She almost bit her tongue. Rose ended up dancing and stirring her butt while eating. Singing a song and shaking her body in rhythm, shaking all her glorious curves.

"Hey!"

Rose jumped, making a small cry of surprise before putting a hand on her heart beating fast in her chest, "Steve, you scared the crap off me! I was about to practically have a heart attack."

"Sorry, Wifey." He approached her, put his hands on her hips and gave her a soft kiss, "I did not want to scare you."

"You did- and- why you're looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He was smiling.

"Like... You want to eat me for your diner."

"I'm a pervert, you said yourself and yes... I want to eat you."

"Eat my pussy?" She asked softly, intimidated by his clear blue eyes that she found so handsome. Like if he was looking through her.

"Eat your pussy and drink all of your juice."

"Steve..." She had chills.

"To marvel that sensual body of yours in a despair, to make you feel good as you always do to me. To make you have plenty orgasms and leave you empty of all your strength." He cooed on her lips before taking her lower lip between his teeth and pulling the soft lip a bit before sucking it in a french kiss, enjoying the surprise effect of sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the fruit, and it felt good. Rose was responding to Steve's passionate kiss by standing on her tiptoes. Steve felt Rose scratching his back through his white t-shirt. He did not care about the T-shirt. He died of envy to kiss her like that for almost half an hour. She was so beautiful when she ate and danced like that. He could not help himself. And the sounds of pleasure she made... He just wanted to make love to her, and tell her how beautiful and perfect she is in his eyes. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up to make her sit on the kitchen island. He spread her thighs and positioned himself between them by grabbing her thick thighs.

She gasped, "Steve, you're sure you were sleeping? Cause you have so much energy right now. I can not believe I left you asleep just a few minutes ago."

"I woke up the minute you started moving irregularly on the bed. I'm almost sure Bucky is awake right now too."

"No. No. There's no way, because I was-" Rose squinted at Steve's mocking smile, "So, all this time I was trying to get out off your arms gently without making a sudden move, you were already awake and both of you pretended to sleep just to make fun of me?" Steve laughed, "Really? You're so- ARGH! It's so petty of you two... You could have told me you were waking up. I would not have made all this effort not to wake you up."

"Sorry, wifey. I couldn't resist. It was really cute of you. I know you tried hard no to wake us."

"Of course I tried. I didn't want to wake you two... Specifically you." She pouted.

"You cute."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." He kept laughing.

"Why join me here then? You could have wait for me."

"I could not wait for you to go back to bed, so I came back to find you. I must be clingy I know, but I did miss my wife so I came here. I've watched you eat and dance. It reminded me when we were to Lagos, and we danced for the first time. You pulled my hand and helped me to dance with you."

"Yes... And you were so shy with me. Now you're more confident."

"Because of you. Because I'm married with the sexiest woman I've ever seen. And all men around me are jealous." He gave her a slow, wet kiss on her lips while she smiled.

"All the men? Who?"

"I think I will not reveal their name. They want to be anonymous."

Rose laughed, "I'm sure Tony is one of them. He's a eternal seducer." Steve nodded, "but he can't seduce me. My heart is already taken by... You. My cuddle husband."

"You're so adorable."

"You think I'm adorable when I do anything anyway." She murmured, blushing. She was already lost in his blue eyes, and he knew it.

"That's because I love you. All of you." He said sincerely.

Rose sighed with happiness and then kissed him. They have been though a lot in a short time. They wanted to enjoy the fact they are married with kids and they love each other like the first day they fell in love. This kiss was sweeter than the first. She circled her legs around Steve's hips as they kissed. Steve broke the kiss by looking deep into her eyes. He let his fingers graze on her brown skin, feeling the intensity of his excitement overwhelm him. He wanted her so much right now. He did not want to wait any longer. He needed her completely.

They both closed their eyes, apreciating the sweetness of the moment and the intensity of their common excitement that emanated from them. The silence surrounded them, except for their calm breathing and the sound of the machines in the kitchen. Steve inhaled the nice smell of Rose, a mixture of vanilla and coconut and it made him want to crunch her.

The beautiful nigerian woman did not know what influence she had on the soldiers. At least she did not know how much she influenced them. Steve would do everything for her in the same way that Bucky would do anything for her. Often it was so painful to find sleep when he wanted to make love to her so badly. Steve knew that Bucky felt the same way. The two men wanted her so much that every night they were forced to sleep with a hard on. Their make-out sessions did not calm their sex cravings. Rose did not help to calm their desire for sex. She always wore these sexy clothes during the day and at night she slept in her ridiculous tiny pajamas which would not hold out for a second if Steve decided to tear them apart. She was so exciting. Her body was so tempting. He did not feel like waiting for the honeymoon. Even if it was tomorrow. He would finish making love to her in a closet or something.

"You're making me crazy."

"I know, I'm going crazy too," she smiled radiantly, " I feel like I can't wait to have sex, but I feel like I want to wait for us. Plus, it's our honeymoon tomorrow. Everything will be permitted that night. And we will finally do it after a long wait. You... will do me."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want," she blushed furiously.

"Rose ..." he grunted. Seeing her with that redness on her cheeks and ears, made him want to have dirty sex with his wife. He had to change his ideas very quickly. He turned his head towards the remains of food on the island of the kitchen and thought about feed her. Steve enjoys feeding her; he didn't even know why.

"You were hungry? Did you eat enough?"

"Yes, I ate well, but you know, it's more like an appetizer than a real meal. Just something to calm my hunger."

"So you are still hungry?" He raised his eyebrows.

"A little bit. Would you..."

"Sure."

He giggled before walking to the fridge. He adjusted his pyjamas pants a bit to his covered erection. Rose giggled a little at that. He opened the fridge and looked at the food with a frown, a specially serious Captain America face. She came behind him and rubbed his back.

"What do you want to eat?"

"American sandwiches with peanut butter."

Steve smiled before taking the bread and the peanut butter. "They aren't really called like that. They aren't very american. Actually these sandwiches are pretty common. All I do is to cut the bread in triangles. "

"They're made by Captain America so they're inevitably very American." Rose jumped off the island and sat down as he had put her on it earlier. She tossed her toes watching him making the famous peanut butter sandwiches. "All you touch is American or becomes American. For example, me. I'm American now. Well I have two nationalities, but I'm American now. You're Captain friggin America so these sandwiches are automatically American." She laughed, "You're so patriotic. You're such a big super-hero figure."

"You think I am a big super hero figure?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't have a cape and stuff."

"I've got a shield."

"Yes, big guy. I know that. But maybe you should have a cape like Vision. It would suit you well. "

"I do not steal, and it would not help me as my shield do." He gave her the sandwiches once he finished buttering them with peanut butter. "The shield is made in vibranium like Bucky's metal arm. It is an indestructible metal and it helps and protects me when I fight. About my suit, I don't think it would be necessary for me to have a cape. My suit is complete as it is."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. My suit is called 'The S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Stealth suit.' It's a stealth suit that moves fluidly following all my moves, and it's perfect for my super strength."

"Sdhuper strength!"

Steve smiled, seeing her finish the last sandwiches, "My suit is constructed of a nomex and kevlar fibers, so it offers resistance to force impacts. My suit and I have a lot of battle history together. It protected me from Ultron's concussion blasts and more recently, from Iron Man's repulsors."

"And about the mask?" Rose saw he had peanut butter on his index finger. She took his hand and licked all the peanut butter off it. Steve cleared his throat with obvious redness on his cheeks.

"Thank you... Uh, the mask heat signature makes me undetectable to night-vision equipment." Rose nodded, her mouth full, chewing her food. "Good appetite, Barbie."

"Thanks. That's what I was saying. You're THE big super hero figure. Nobody is like you."

"I'm like any other justice hero who fights crime. And there are many in the city of New York. Like this kid from the Queens that has spider super powers."

"Nobody is like Captain America. And...YOU're the sexiest justice hero in New York. Cuddle Bear, your American sandwiches were very delicious."

"You really like my sandwiches so much?"

"Hell yes!"

He poured some orange juice into a glass and handed it to her. "Here, drink a little."

"Thanks."

"I'll make you more snacks if you're still hungry." Rose smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before swallowing her orange juice, "I was thinking, maybe tomorrow, we should eat at the restaurant before going to the Heliquarter. I have already eaten everything concerning spicy Nigerian cooking. "

"Already? We are newlyweds and you're already tired of my cooking?"

"No, no, it's not that. You know I like your cooking. But I'm used to that. I just want to change. I do not want a routine to set in. I know that's how marriages work today. The routine is the worst. Sam advised me about that."

"Sam is single!"

"But he gives good advice."

Rose rolled her eyes, "how can a bachelor give good advice about marriage? Marriage is far from being so easy to understand by bachelors."

"Okay, so you do not want to go to the restaurant?"

"Nah, I want to go to the restaurant. I'm tired of cooking."

"But-"

"This time we could try Thai food or Chinese food. You told me you wanted to eat some. Plus, there's a Thai restaurant not far from here."

"Yeah I would like that. Good idea."

"Deal. But you have to promise me that even in 30 years you'll still love my spicy cooking and going to the restaurant will just be an option."

Steve smiled before joining her and positioning himself between her legs, stroking her thighs, "I promise to still love you and your cooking until I die."

"Promise me you're never going to die." Steve was staring into her brown eyes, she seemed to be emotional all of a sudden, "I know it's a stupid to tell you to promise me that but ... I need you to promise me that you will never leave me. Never. Promise me that our couple will always matter to you. You will always be by my side and never leave me." As she spoke of her emotions and fear of losing him, the infinity stone encrusted on her neck began to shine.

"I'm not planning to leave you, Rose. Nothing will change my love for you. Nothing will separate me from you. You don't have to worry. Especially not with the delicious food you cook for me every day. No one can put my throat on fire as you do. I will always love this side of you, Barbie."

"We will be together no matter what?"

"No matter what we will stay together. Nothing can tear us apart." Rose suddenly felt reassured and could indulge in Steve's soft caresses. Even if something inside her was telling her that he was wrong and that something soon will tear them apart, she wouldn't listen this voice. She trusted Steve."You will be really impressed when you see the palace of T'challa."

"I can't wait to go back to Africa. Wakanda looks much more advanced in terms of technology than my country. Your Highness is so intelligent. He has done extensive studies and he has a full degree in physics and mathematics. His laboratory must be more impressive than I can imagine. It was he who made me want to study physics. "

"T'challa will be glad to know that my wife is one of his fans."

"You have to say Your Highness. It's more respectful."

"Are you gonna call him like that?"

"I think I would not have time to say anything before him. I told you that I will faint when I see him. Like falling into the ground after making a fangirl cry and waking up two days later, to faint again." They laughed. "Anyway, thanks for the sandwiches."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure." Steve gave her a sweet kiss, "We're going to Wakanda for our honeymoon, and we're going to have a candlelit romantic evening. I'll offer you exotic flowers."

"And there will be a fireworks?"

"Yes, and it will shine a thousand fires to illuminate your beautiful brown eyes."

She laughed. "If we have to say who had beautiful eyes here, it is definitely you."

"Your eyes are beautiful too. I want to immortalize these by doing a drawing of them."

"There is almost no place on the wall of our bedroom for an another drawing."

Steve had drawn so much. He always does it when he was inspired. And it looked like he was inspired all the time they were together. Most of the time, he got inspired when she played stupid games with children or when she ate or when she was sleeping. All his drawings were framed in their bedroom. He did not want strangers to see them.

"We'll put them in the basement then."

She smiled and stroked the muscles of his arms, slowly back to his shoulders.

"No... I like to see them."

"Then I would nail down them to the ceiling."

"On the ceiling then." She nodded. He looked at her intensely for a few seconds without saying anything. He admired her brown eyes. One peculiarity he had noticed with her eyes was that when you looked at them closely, you could see that the iris was not completely brown, there was a lighter shade around the pupil which was mixing with the brown like the color of a nebula. "Steve?"

"How can such a beautiful woman love me?" He frowned. Not as if he was angry, but as if he were overwhelmed by emotions. "No... Forget that."

"Steve..." She said again softly and bent her head wondering what was wrong.

"You know... I think I did not thank you for the way you acted when my body was pre-serum. I thought you were going to go away and leave me because I did not have the same muscular body you knew when we met. No woman can pretend to love me if she has not seen this part of me. You have seen it, and you have continued to love me. Rose... You can't imagine how I felt being that way again. I had a lot of insecurities about my body and... Uhm you helped me a lot. You accepted me, and I want to thank you for that." He laughed a little, "I do not know why I'm talking about it all of a sudden, but I just remembered how you helped me and Uh... I wanted to say thank you for staying here and not leaving. I know it's not easy to be my wife. I know that..." He sighed, "I hope you are happy with me, being my wife. "

"I'm happy to be your wife, Steve."

"Okay..."

"I'm proud to be your wife. You have to know that you helped me too, to deal with my insecurities about men. With my past and what I've lived through... You gave me a different vision of what a romantic relationship could be. You gave me what I needed as I did for you. My past is just..."

"God! Rose, I'm sorry." He said, seeing her eyes getting wet.

"No, no, I'm okay. This is just my hormones." She laughed nervously.

"You have created in me a feeling of comfort and warmth that I did not have before meeting you. Even before I was locked in ice." He frowned, opening his heart to her. "Without you I would not have this house. Being here in this open kitchen, wrapped in your tenderness. Feeling strong and able to take care of you and our children. You have to know, I should not be where I'm now without you. "

"Where do you think you should be without me?"

"I do not know." He answered shaking his head, "Maybe in a SHIELD base, alone and depressed."

"Oh my God, I would not allow that to happen to Captain America."

"I know. Rose Ayotunde shouldn't."

He snuggled in her arms and fondling in her affectionate caresses. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve had his back bent so that he could be totally in her arms and he squeezed her tight.

An almost eternal moment passed while they were both in the heat of the embrace. Then they began to kiss gently at first then harder after. She felt like he was trying to pull the top of her pajamas while kissing her. He tried to pull her too so fast that he revealed her breasts in seconds. She gasped and broke the kiss.

"Wait-"

"I want to give you pleasure. Let me give you pleasure." He insisted before crushing his lips against hers. She felt a familiar tingling between her legs at the simple passion of his kiss.

She couldn't say no. She wouldn't. Rose raised her arms to let the top pass. He removed her pajama top and threw it on the floor. Just as he sucked on one of her nipples Rose uttered a guttural cry of pleasure. She was so wet at this moment than she felt like her juice was flowing on her tights. He was hard rock too. Ready for her. Their crotches were still covered, yet he moved his hips as if he was inside her and his jerky movements did some miracles to her covered pussy. Then he slid a hand between her legs into her panties and groaned feeling the moisture that covered her pussy after he introduced two fingers inside her. He moved inside and out, again and again. Stimulating her g-spot. He stared at her to see her pleasured face.

"You're so wet right now-I want to be inside you so badly. Do you want me to touch you like this?"

"Steve..." Rose moaned his name as he accelerated the movements of his magic fingers.

"Shh."

"I can not, Steve! I'll explode."

"Cum for me. Cum for your husband."

Rose closed her eyes as her orgasm drew closer. It was a big one. She was holding Steve's t-shirt, ready to tear it completely when the climax will hit her. She began to see stars on the ceiling, her mouth opened in an 'O' and her toes curled.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Bu-CKY!"

She just flew away being taken by her orgasm. She didn't even know that she cried of pleasure. She didn't close her eyes. She came looking Bucky coming toward them. Like a ghost, he had joined them. He was just a few meters away. When his blue-eyed gaze met hers, she lost all reason and she came. He can never forget this image. It was different from seeing her having an orgasm like that with an another man, with Steve. Everything was different. The moment was crazy. Out of time. He saw things as a spectator. A spectator who was soon going to become active.

Rose clutched at Steve's shoulders, trying to catch her breath as her orgasm was still making her body shake. With his forehead slightly sweaty, Steve continued to introduce two fingers inside her but slower. It was time for her to descend from her high.

"Bucky..." She called his name. She wanted him to join them.

His heart vibrated to attention. Steve turned his head towards him. There was an indescribable fire in his eyes. Some wild thing he had never seen in his Brooklyn Stevie's eyes, not the one who used to put newspaper in his shoes. This Steve there breathed sex. He was making Rose's body shake just with two fingers. And seeing how her legs were trembling right now, she would be walking funny if she tried. Bucky smirked. Steve of today is very different from the one he has known. He liked to think that it was partly thanks to Rose.

Thinking of her... he approached her, grabbed a fistful of that goddamn curly hair to force his lips on hers. Now Steve was the spectator. Seeing them kissing was special to say the least. Bucky broke the kiss, leaving the lips of the woman of the caramel skin red in need. Rose looked at Bucky, then Steve, then Bucky. They were so tall and muscular in front of her.

They were like princes. Like kings. Ready to adulate her like a goddess. The two soldiers were ready to adore each parcel of her marvelous body. Each of them had only dark, dirty sexual plans for that pretty little body that was hers. She saw it in their eyes. They want her. Only her. The threesome sex promised to be hot. Very hot.

An inaudible moan escaped her when Steve removed his fingers from her. He dropped his boxers and his cock popped out off the underwear that held the huge phallus back. Rose looked down and gasped. Steve's cock was really hard. When she thought she can't be more surprised, Bucky did the same. His cock was as hard as Steve's.

"Fuck! Oh-my-God!" She whispered.

Her ears warmed in embarrassment. She had to confess that she was a little afraid at this moment. She didn't know what to do or where to start. She began to doubt that she could live up to what this triad relationship requires. She was beginning to be afraid. It could be seen on her face.

"Hey," Steve stroked her left cheek, looking her deep into the eyes. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yes... I'm... I'm just- I'm sorry. I don't- uhm I- its- sorry." She looked away.

"Do not look away, babydoll. Do not be ashamed of us." Bucky kissed her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine." She turned her head slowly toward Bucky, and he took her chin for her to keep looking at him, "We will do things step by step, no sex for today, do not worry. God fucking damn, we can not have sex here. We will do a mess of this kitchen, and I will never look at this island kitchen the same." He tried to calm her and it worked, "Everything will be fine."

"Okay," She nodded and smiled. "You're right. I love you both with all I have. And I know you love me too. I trust both of you. With my life... With all I have. I know everything will be fine."

"The fuck you do." He smirked.

The two men stood up before her, their penises completely hard and swollen. And she was half naked in front of them but the situation was unusually normal to her eyes now than it was two seconds ago. Steve and Bucky looked at her with love. There was just love between three of them. She did not have to be afraid because these two men respected her. They respected her body. Rose did not have to be afraid because there was only love between them. She regained confidence in herself and gave way to her pervert side, which the two men knew well. They immediately saw the change in her. In her eyes, a fire began to burn.

"Rose?"

"I want to-" Rose put both hands on their penis. "Do this." She began to wank the two soldiers at the same time.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a complicit look before Bucky attacked her lips with an unexpected lust of covetousness. Rose felt lose of foot. She felt herself floating among all the pleasure she felt. Steve watched them kissing, savoring the sensation of her soft palm on his penis. He felt curiosity and even envy by seeing them. Seeing them kissing excited him more than he could imagine especially in this kind of intimacy. He could see everything from them kissing. How their tongues spun each other, how Rose moaned between kisses, how Bucky smirked every time she got goose bumps because of his icy touch on her lower back. He saw everything and it was strangely... exciting.

"Do it faster, Babydoll. There isn't a guy here that doesn't like what you're doing, dirty girl."

When she began to make faster repetitive coming and going on both penises, the two men groaned in pleasure in response. Steve closed his eyes. He kept fucking her pussy with his fingers while Bucky was watching Rose on the edge of her second orgasm, enjoying the handjob she gave to him.

"It-it-it-it-it-feels so good. It feels aaah good! Ahhh. Ahhh."

"Are you about to come?"

"Yes," she almost whined, too close to explode on Steve's fingers again.

"Go ahead, babydoll. Don't hold it back."

"You're so sensitive, Rose." Steve was breathing in her neck, massaging her titties with his left fingertips.

"Not so small anymore uh?" Bucky said by ogling Steve's penis. He saw it all. He had saw Steve's penis before but not like that. It is longer and bigger than in his memories.

"Fuck you, asshole." Steve croaked. The two men exchanged the same look, that of pleasure.

"Language!"

"Christ!"

"You're doing great, Babydoll."

All of sudden, Steve felt the icy coldness of Bucky's metal hand in the back of his head. Steve blinked at Bucky as he pushed his head forward. Steve resisted, always puzzled with what to do or how to react to what Bucky was doing. Rose continued to groan and swear in colorful language without noticing the looks that the two men were throwing to each other.

"Fuck the hell outta these titties, Stevie. It's a fucking damn order."

Bucky didn't know why Steve held himself back now, but hell, he didn't let that last long. He ordered to Steve to suck Rose's breasts as he likes to do by pushing Steve's head forward, gripping Steve's hair hard. Then Steve did not resist anymore and let himself be guided by Bucky onto the dark nipple that was all wet because of his saliva. Steve began to lick, suck, nibble without stopping the movements of his fingers inside Rose's pussy. He did it without shame. They were now in a sexual symbiosis where they share the same pleasure. Bucky smirked and began to kiss Rose in a bruised kiss, turning his tongue into her mouth and swallowing each of her moans. Rose wanked the two hard, wet dicks that had precum flowing, faster and faster.

"Oh Crap! I'm about too come already." Bucky whistled.

"Me too!"

"Let's do it together."

"I'm with you-" Bucky smiled before breathing quickly through his mouth.

"TILL-" Steve groaned over the valley between Rose's breasts.

"The end-" She whispered.

Rose's toes curled before her eyes rolled back and she closed her eyes tightly. She opened her mouth to moan, but no sound came out. The two men were getting closer to orgasms as well, as her hands clenched on their hard sexes. The pleasure rose again and again until she could no longer take anymore. She threw her head back and slid rapidly over the penises of the two men which sent them immediately to cries of simultaneous pleasure. A veritable alchemy. The two men were still cumming, pouring their semen into her hands like several jets and the sperm was overflowing on her hands.

"Till the end of the line..." Steve groaned out of breath. Bucky was biting Rose's neck with a contorted face of pleasure when he reached the climax. All three were sweaty and breathless. Rose's hands, stomach and thighs were sprayed with hot, thick semen that continued to flow. She was too lost in the havens of pleasure to care. Her head rested on Steve's chest as she tried to moisten her dry lips. There was a note of the purpose of their statement that resonated deeply in her. In each of them.

"It was... I don't have words." Steve said, slowly.

"I feel doopey, happy, sleepy... And sticky."

Bucky smirked, "We can make you more sticky, babydoll." The penises in her hands began to grow in size. "Mmm your soft palms..."

"Do not tell me-"

"I can do this all night." Steve winked at Bucky.

"Hold on! Horny soldiers. First of all, you need to go buy me some pudding."

"Some Pudding?" Steve asked.

"Again with this damn pudding?"

"I want to eat some pudding. Like right now."


	38. Everything in one day: part I

Steve woke up first. Bucky and Rose were still asleep. He did not hear any noises in the corridor which meant that the children also slept. It had to be early in the morning. He opened his eyes and blinked softly. It was still slightly dark outside, but the sun was already rising. Steve licked his dry lips and yawned. All three had slept late, and being last, he had gone to bed the latest. After their three-way frolics, they had to clean the kitchen, take a shower, and put themselves in clean pajamas so that the children didn't find them naked and full of body fluids. Steve felt as if he was still sleepy. Even if he did not need sleep, he felt he needed it.

After eating her pudding, Rose fell asleep like a mass. Even the noises of the TV couldn't wake up her. That gave time for the soldiers to discuss a little about the good old memories of their childhood. They could laugh at their past and enjoy each other's presence knowing that they are both together safe and alive and that they are both happy together. It was a moment of bliss that they loved more than anything. Especially with the wonderful woman with the sunlight skin, asleep in between of them.

Rose was really Steve's love. Adding the fact she took his virginity, she was his wife, the mother of his children, and he loved her more than words could say. Life without her just couldn't make sense anymore. To fall asleep near her everyday of his life was his haven of peace. He had no doubt that Bucky was feeling the same way.

At one point in the middle of the night, they both laughed at her when she began to mutter inconsistencies during her sleep. Rose's mumbling was cute. Bucky agreed with that. They remembered how much they were lucky to have her with them. How much they were happy to be there with her. What a joy to sleep and wake up with the same feeling of peace and happiness. Bucky didn't have this before. Now that he did have this, he felt the same way that Steve did. He felt lucky and in peace... For this because of the woman hanging on Steve's arms.

Now everybody was sleeping except him. It was still too early in the morning anyway. Steve wiped the sleep off his eyes before moving a bit in the sheets. That made her move too. Rose had her head in the hollow of his neck, with her arms around him, and a thigh resting on his stomach. She moaned a little when he moved and calmed down when he stopped moving. He felt her calm breathing on his skin and her heart beat normally.

It was good and soothing to know his wife was safe in his arms and that they had no threats on the horizon. It was good to know that his children slept peacefully in the next room. This feeling of pride and contentment swelled his chest of happiness. With her, he felt complete.

He smiled a little and pressed her closer to him to smell the magnificent coconut oil odor of her hair. Their limbs were entangled under the sheets. They were infinitely close, but Bucky was not far behind. He also loved to sleep comfortably while feeling the beautiful African woman in his arms. Her back was tightly resting on Bucky's chest. He held her tightly from behind as usual. Rose didn't bother about the heavy Bucky's metal arm. His metal hand was resting flat on Rose's stomach so as to protect their baby during her sleep. Steve knew that if he dared to take off Bucky's hand on her bump, Bucky would wake up immediately only to make him understand his displeasure by a language of the most colorful sort. They were in a triad relationship now. They shared Rose's heart and Rose's body, but sometimes the soldiers could not help touching Rose on a well-defined part of her body and not wanting another man to touch her there. It is the territoriality of which she spoke of once. She said clearly that she hated it. But Man, it's hard not to be possessive when your wife has the sexiest pregnant body of all.

Steve caressed her sweet thigh on his stomach instead. Rose moved her little toes under the sheets like a reflex to the sensual contact of her husband's hand. Her right hand was looking for something on his chest that he did not know. The sleeping woman fled her head even deeper into his neck so that he could not even see her face. Just a bunch of puffy honey-colored curls that came out of her French braid. Rose moaned a little when her hand found what it was looking for, his left ear. She played with it even being deeply in sleep.

Steve struggled to get up or go back to sleep. He wanted to stay there and enjoy these moments of lull. He had nothing to do today. Captain America was officially on hiatus. It was new for him since he got wake up off because of the SHIELD. To speak frankly, he was too comfortable at the moment to try to break the harmony between the three of them. The choice was already made. Steve smiled a little before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. When his heavy body was lulled by the warmth of his wife, his mobile phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. The blue eyes of the soldiers in bed opened at the same moment.

"Fuck! Stevie! You know better that it's too early for that." Bucky grunted under his breath before filling Rose's exposed shoulder with wet kisses. "Pick up the phone and tell 'em to go fuck themselves." Rose moaned a bit and tightened her gripping around Steve's chest who hurried to end the ding before she woke up. He picked up his cell phone and lowered the brightness of the phone before clicking on the new message icon. He read a message from Tony before launching the phone to the floor on the blue night colored carpet of their large room. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Tony... He's telling me to come quickly to Stark tower. It's an emergency."

Bucky smirked, "We will see what babydoll will say about that."

Steve sighed loudly. He did not want to go, but he had to. The problem was to make it understandable to his wife. She waited for this day for so long, and he didn't want to ruin it. He had an idea. Maybe if he left without telling her, he could come back before she woke up if she woke up late, very late. Bad idea. In any case, today is his first official day of leave proclaimed by Fury himself. If there were tactical assaults to organize, he could do it in a few minutes and go home as soon as possible. The Avengers were super heroes for crying out loud. They could manage the cases without him for a week. Just a week. He didn't ask for too much after all. He needed time with his wife, figure out their triad relationship, and find the right balance to welcome Bucky's baby in good conditions. They needed that break, but his responsibilities can't just disappear unfortunately. Even for one day.

"I will be just one hour. I will come right back after. Maybe she will not be awake until I will come back."

"Not my problem." Bucky answered in a heavy voice of sleep. He was too comfortable to say anything else. Today was going to be a beautiful day and for his part, he was not going to leave Rose for anything in the world. Even if the world collapsed around him, he would go to Wakanda and have those fucking holidays with the woman he loves.

In contrary, Steve was in full dilemma. He finally decided to get up without waking her, but the sleeping woman in his arms held him firmly so as to not to let him go. He tried to remove her arms around him, but she tightened them around him like an octopus. He was straightened on his elbows and lowered his head on the pillow in defeat. She was firmly hanging on to him. There was no other way than waking her up. He would eventually wake her up one way or another, even if he didn't want to do that.

He looked at her sleeping face. Rose was beautiful as always even in the morning. A litteral natural african beauty. Her neck was full of hickies and slight bite marks. In fact the whole part of her breast was full of hickies. He did that. He laughed silently and lay back on his back. He swung to put himself in his original position, placing her head in the hollow of his neck again. Rose was moaning, moving to adapt her body to the new position at every move he made. Bucky was motionless and asleep behind her. Their three bodies perfectly interlaced under the sheets.

He did not want to leave, but he had to. He stroked her tangled curls starting from her baby hair at the knot of her braid. Steve gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before pronouncing her name.

"Rose? Wake up Barbie."

"You're a punk." Bucky said. His eyes in the half-light were like those of a wolf close to biting his prey. Steve didn't mind. He was too sad to leave her already.

"Rose?"

"Uhm? Steve?"

"Yes. I- I have to go, Rose. But I'll come back very soon I promise." He whispered in the hollow of her ear. The African woman opened her eyes slowly. The light of the rising sun passed through the curtains of the large window into the room. She could see it was early in the morning. She quickly closed her eyes, groaned again and snuggled at him. "Rose? Did you hear me? I have to go."

"No."

"I have to go. It's an emergency."

"Is there an alien attack?"

"They didn't tell me. I will be right back in a hour or two. I promise I will not be long."

"Nooo, Steve. It's too early. The kids aren't even awake yet. Just wait until they wake up. You have to get them to the Stark Tower before you go anyway. You will go there at that moment. With us. Please Cuddle Bear, don't leave me now. It's our... Honeymoon." She said softly, almost childishly. It was hard to resist when she made that voice. He smiled when she made that voice. It was a sad smile. Steve sighed again and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go."

"But ... we had to have a date before we went to the Helicarrier. Do you remember? we had to go to the Thai restaurant. You wanted to eat Thai food," she said in a sad voice. Bucky awoke from momentary sleep upon hearing her sad voice.

"I know, Rose ... Forgive me," Steve said resigned. He had to leave from there otherwise he would never leave. He was about to get up, but she did not let him go with her octopus grip. She supplicated with her eyes closed and whole her head in a no.

"Please, do not go."

"I have to." She opened her eyes to meet Steve's apologetic gaze and after a moment of reflection, she unthightened her grip. He got up from the bed and walked quickly to collect his clothes before heading to the bathroom. He did all that without daring to look back at her. Rose sat on the bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She shaped her legs into a lotus shape and looked down at her fingers. She licked her bottom lip and bit it. She had to concentrate so not to cry, but the hell, she really wanted to cry at this moment.

Steve entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Rose in her thoughts. She was turning her wedding ring around her ring finger, dreamily.

"Morning, babydoll."

"Morning... Bucky."

Bucky also straightened up and gave her a soft kiss on her brown shoulder. Rose said nothing. She still turned her wedding ring on her finger. Bucky frowned at that.

"Honey, If you cry right now, Imma beat his ass, you know that. The last thing you must do is cry the day of your honeymoon."

"No... I will not cry. I don't want to cry." She said with a determined voice. This day should be a beautiful day. She had to smile not cry. "This is just my hormones. I'm okay."

The distinctive sound of the cogs of Bucky's arm began to be heard. Rose turned her head to see that Bucky was sitting next to her with the metal hand in ball point. He seemed angry. Ready to beat Steve's ass as he said. He was topless and the scars around his arms could clearly be seen. The sun lit up the room as the time passed, and the two could see each other a little more clearly. Bucky looked at Rose with lost eyes. She knew that look. It was the Winter Soldier's look. He blinked, and his eyes became softer. Just a phase fortunately. She wasn't ready to separate a fight between Captain America and the Winter Soldier at 6 in the morning.

Bucky licked his lips seductively and smirked. Rose was frozen by looking at his metallic arm. What pleased him was that he saw no disgust in her eyes but admiration. Bucky raised his metal hand toward her face. Her breath was cut off. He smirked again and lazily dragged the tip of his fingers on the skin on her erect nipples. The cold of the metal immediately gave her goose bumps. He went up to her face and gently caressed her cheek. She smiled at him, and he held out her smile.

Her cheeks turned red. Bucky could die at the moment. She was too pretty not to take her now. Bucky cleared his throat while his thoughts were getting sexual. He needed to be inside her. The flashbacks of the last time he had been inside her assailed him. How he had broke her hymen and made love to her. How much her pussy was tight around his penis. He remembered how he slammed inside her and the sounds of pleasure she was making for him. He remembered the uncommon sensation that he felt sinking deep inside her and feeling how his penis filled her pussy. Bucky whistled before turning his head away. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she saw the bulge in his boxer.

She giggled before rolling her eyes. How these two men were still Commando when they were alone with her, she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand their infatuation on her pregnant body and could only rejoice in having such an influence on the men of her life.

Without warning him, Rose pushed Bucky on the bed and rode him in one movement. Bucky laughed and grabbed her hips. He moaned, feeling the soft flesh under his hands. He slipped his hands on her butt and groped them closed.

"You're not sad anymore, are you?"

"Uhm, a little, but not much as a minute ago."

"I didn't say anything."

Rose bent over him to lick the scars around his arms. "You didn't need to say anything." This part of his body was really sensitive. He was panting with pleasure because of the sensation of her rolling tongue on his skin.

"Babydoll..."

"Sergeant Barnes?" She cooed on the scars of his skin, sliding her tongue on them. Bucky sucked saliva between his teeth. It was so good for him. She moved her tongue away from his scars to lick his chest. She licked one of his tit before nibbling slightly. Bucky's erection pricked her in between her leg as he kneaded the divine flesh of her butt. Rose was doing a hell of a job. While her tongue tickled each of his tits alternately, her hands caressed his muscular biceps too. She loved feeling the cogs of Bucky's metal arm under her hand. It was fascinating to know that he had such a magnificent weapon, and she was the only one who had the right to touch it.

Even though Bucky kept a strong, indestructible mask on his face everyday with other people, Rose knew he also had insecurities like Steve. His was sometimes one because it was a metal arm and the meaning it held for people. It always means death. Often he seemed astonished when she admired it or when she took all her time to caress him tenderly there. This metal arm was a part of him. True, it was not the same metal arm that Hydra had installed, but that arm was a constant reminder of his murderous nature and all the horrible acts he committed in the past. For him, this metal arm was not pure enough to deserve such special treatment by the woman he loves. For Rose, that metal arm was beautiful. A geniune invention for the scientist she was. Magnificent. Unique. She fell for him as much as she fell for his metal arm.

"Touch this place. Yeah, Babydoll! You're doing great. Don't stop. Touch this more. Ahhh holy shit, you're doing so great."

Bucky wanted Rose to caress the scars around his metal arm more, so she did again. She even licked his shoulder scars for his great pleasure. He groaned in his throat and swallowed hard. Her hands were so soft even with the long fingernails she had. It tickled when she slid her nails on his skin. It was infinitely erotic. It made him want to fuck her hard just to feel her fingernails sticking in the skin of his back. His hands slipped under her ridiculous pajama top, desperately seeking a way of pressure to make her feel as much sensation as she made him feel at the moment.

"I love you so much, Sergeant. I will do anything. Tell me what to do. I will do it for you, Bucky," she cooed.

"Fuuuuck! Let me put it in, Babydoll. Let me let you feel good too." Rose sat on his beating tree and turned her hips in a circular motion. She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Baby? What the hell? I'm gonna fuck you if you do that. Damn, Babydoll."

She shook her head, "Tonight ... Wait until tonight."

"Grrrr!" He grunted before sitting down to be able to encircle his strong arms around her back. She raked her dark hair with her fingernails as he covered her perky breast with kisses. Rose laughed happily at Bucky's lust. Her pain because of Steve's absence seemed almost forgotten. Bucky still kissed her titties again and again. Then Bucky calmed down. He rested his forehead below her neck. Breathing heavily. Rose put a soft kiss on the top of his head with her arms around his neck. She tightened her legs around his waist and crossed them behind his back. "What you're doing to me... I can not wait till this night."

"Me too, Bucky. I want to have sex so badly, and then I remember how much it will mean for our new relationship. I think it's important that we take time for that. I'm a little scared of not heading up to the two of you."

"I will take care of your fears. You will like it."

"Are you sure?"

"No matter how we do it, you will end up liking it. I'm not a newbie, Honey. I will take care of that this night, you will see."

"Uh, I do not know if I can do it if Steve is not there," Rose said a little voice, "Imagine if he doesn't come back as I soon as he promised... What will we do? I'm sorry, Bucky, I don't think I can do it without him. But I want to have sex with you only too, but this night... It's important for me. He has to be there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're not enough but -I do not want you to think that-"

"We are three in this thing. I already accepted this. I'm fine with it. Threesome only." He smirked.

"He has to be there. I want him to be there..."

"He will be."

"If he is not?"

"I'm going to get his ass and drag him myself to Wakanda if I have to. It's a little problem. Don't worry about this. You will have your honeymoon. You will enjoy it. You will be happy. I will take care of it myself. Do not worry about Captain America."

She chuckled, "Should I worry about the Winter Soldier then?"

"The Winter Soldier loves you. And I'm not gonna be an Avenger even in a million years. I'm gonna stay with you for a million years." Bucky looked up to meet her brown eyes. The brown nebulaes as Steve poetically described them. His eyebrows twisted in a sudden grimace of internal honesty before pronouncing these distinct words, "I love you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him tight in her arms. She knew it came from the depths of him. That he said he loved her like was warmer than anything. There was no doubt about his sincerity. She could not doubt. He seemed so caught up in his feelings for her. She knew he would do anything to make her happy. Hell, he would have given everything to go back in time and be the one who marries her instead of Steve. Bucky couldn't hide the fact that he would want to be her husband too. Bucky could recall the immeasurable pain he felt when he took her to the hotel only to join Steve and get married with him. Bucky is human. He can't help being jealous sometimes. He loves Steve as his own brother, but by all means he would have given everything to be in his place that day.

They stayed like this position for what seemed like hours, enjoying the warmth of their body and the sweetness of their embrace. Steve was still in the shower. The sound of the sinking water that came up from the bathroom was the only sound in the bedroom. Rose was so comfortable that she could fall asleep like that. Bucky was so comfortable that he could hold her like that forever. Never leave her. Never give up to her. Always stay at her side with their child.

Bucky saw himself living the rest of his life with her. He had lived too much to care for time instead of spending it with her. Waking up in the ice and being brainwashed again and again for over a hundred years was a horrible way to see the time go by. Finally, he saw himself grow old with Rose and Luke and the rest of the Roger's family. Finally, he could claim a better future. Full of laughter and happiness in a house full of children. He did not care about not being married to Rose if he could stay with her forever. Because of him, she had broken her wedding vows and cheated on Steve. An act full of consequences that brought all three together. They're now a triad. Well almost. At least their connection did not break their focus. He did not regret having slept with Rose, but he would never have forgiven himself if Steve rejected Rose for what he did. Or worse, if he divorced Rose.

But Steve could not hate Rose. It was too much to ask. He loved her like a madman just as much as Bucky did, even more. Neither of them was going to let go of Rose Ayotunde. Neither of them would let her slip between their fingers. Neither of them could bear to lose her. This would be a loss too great in all the losses they have already suffered. The three did not form a triad just for sex or to have fun as he had seen some young people do these days. They were a triad because they needed each other, and they simply could not live without each other. They were a triad because the love of the two soldiers for Rose was unequivocal. They were a triad because the friendship of the two soldiers were unequivocal.

Bucky had his eyes closed. His head against his girl's breast was tender. He felt how her breath was getting slower and slower over his shoulder. He knew she was going to fall asleep soon if they remained in this position. He internally congratulated himself for having chased her fears and her sadness away. He knew that if he was not there, she would probably have cried alone. That is not how he wanted this day to start. He wanted to see her radiant and full of smiles all day as usual. He did not joke when he said he'd beat Steve's ass if she cried. Maybe break Steve's nose in stride. A broken nose healed quickly for a super soldier.

Steve's phone vibrator disturbed their time of affection. Rose immediately raised her head and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head from left to right, seeking the source of the noise. When she saw Steve's phone on the ground, her eyes swelled like saucers.

Rose left the bed in fury, but Bucky held her back, laughing. She struggled against his grip fairly well, making a self-defense gesture that she had surely learned during her captivity in Hydra. They turned on the bed for two minutes laughing before he finally let her go. He did not want to hurt her even in their playful games. Rose jumped out of bed and ran to the phone on the carpet, but she slowed down and she finally stopped walking. Her body wavered a little as if she were going to fall.

"Babydoll? Hey-" He said before throwing himself to her as quickly and silently as a feline when he saw she was about to fall. "Hey, Hey, Slowly! Do you feel good? Is it the baby?" He asked as he held her. She looked pale all of a sudden. His anxiety for her and the baby was growing fast. He would soon throw her on his shoulder and take her to the Stark Tower like a caveman. "Rose, I swear if you don't answer me..."

"I'm- I'm okay... I'm okay." She laughed a little embarrassed, "I got up too fast. I'm just dizzy, Bucky. It happens sometimes. Do not worry so much."

Bucky released a heavy breath through his nose, "Of course, I have to worry." He rocked her face into his hands and desperately searching for her eyes on him. She bit her lip and smiled weakly. His gaze fell on the stone of infinity encrusted in the skin of her neck. It shined. "What about this thing? What about-"

"The-the-phone-please. Give me the phone."

Bucky resigned himself from ask her questions about the stone. Each time she tried to brush his worries off, pretending it was nothing. The issue of an extraterrestrial stone incrusted in the middle of her neck that had brought her body back to life and shine without apparent reason. With his experience in Hydra, Bucky knew that this thing had powerful powers or had a purpose. He could only hope that this thing would not affect the health of Rose and the baby. Yes, this thing saved her life, but this thing was not safe. Nor organic. It wasn't a fucking earthly substance. Bucky worried about it but could not do anything.

He nodded and went to pick up the phone on the carpet a few feet away from them. He handed it to her and she took it, thanking him. He lifted her in his arms in a groom's style and lay her on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Ow ow Rose, how are you? Did you miss me?"

"Tony." She grumbled in frustration, "Why did you call Steve so early in the morning? Don't you know it's his day off? Don't you respect anything? We have to go to our honeymoon, and he can't help me to pack our things because you called him. Steve works so hard for the Avengers. Steve works everyday even the week-end. My husband needs to rest, Tony. He can't continue like that. You know he needs that and me too. Why you can not get by without him for once? You're wearing a damned metal armor and you've got the whole team with you. Seriously, it's unacceptable. Unacceptable! A fucking disrespect for his family life time, Tony. "

"Uhm ok, first of all, thank you for talking about my armor. I'm delighted you noticed it. Secondly, oh my God, Rose who told you I wanted to bother your family thing. It's not my fault. I know it's difficult. I will not go into the details, but Pepper makes me a scene every day about this too. And also about my PTSD but nevermind. Do not get upset with me. Accuse SHIELD, not me. "

"Did you call him and tell him to come?"

"Uh yeah, but-"

"TONY, IT'S HIS DAY OFF. GET OVER WHATEVER THE PROBLEM IS WITHOUT MY HUSBAND." She yelled. Bucky raised an eyebrow in surprise. He could well imagine Tony looking for the right thing to say to not irritate her more than she was. He knew the philanthropist liked Rose a lot.

"Jesus! Did you just yell at me? I said it's not my fault. Really, I feel like you want to swallow me, and I don't feel comfortable with this idea. Do not scold me. It does not change anything, and you make Sam look at me with a weird look." Rose heard Sam's voice in the background, telling him to calm her. Then she heard something like "the girl is pregnant." They always do that. As if being pregnant transformed her to Medusa. Rose's ears smoked with anger. "Okay okay, I called him just to discuss something okay? He'll be back faster than you'll have time to say Captain America."

"Captain America."

"Uh, not that fast."

"Tony!"

"He's going to come just to talk. We have a little problem here. It's urgent, Rose. And that requires his presence. You know you're a dear person in my heart." Rose rolled her eyes and heard Sam laugh at Tony, "Did you hear? Falcon is laughing."

"I should talk to Pepper about your behavior."

"What?"

"You're disrespectful, and you're making fun of me."

"Rose Rogers, you're hurting my fellings." Tony said with a hand on his heart. Sam thought he was a clown. "I would not allow such an affront to you, I do not want to have your friend in my ass."

"My friend?" She asked.

"James Barnes. By the way, how is he? Does he continue to hide knives under his mattress or something? Isn't he dangerous to live with? Maybe not a good idea for the safety of your children, I think."

"Tell him I'll kill him." Bucky said in a dark voice, "with my knives."

"I heard something about killing? Is that him behind you? If you tell me he wants to kill me, I'm gona laugh because he obviously can't kill me." Tony chuckled, "I'm already laughing." Rose knew she had to move on. The animosity between Bucky and Tony was in no way amusing.

"Will it be just a discussion? Or a mission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Steve! I'm talking about Steve."

"Oh, sure. Absolutely not. It's just a meeting with the Avengers."

"Alright." She sighed, feeling suddenly stifled. She lifted the top of her pajamas to release her rounded belly and blew a little bit , touching her pointy round stomach. Her bellybutton seemed a little swollen and her skin pulled. The baby's position made her feel stifled. "Argh cowboy, let me be for God's sake." She scolded the baby. Bucky stroked her belly also to appease her.

"What? Will you yell to me again?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell to you, Tony. You're my children's uncle. Sorry, it's not- I'm just... I did not want to get upset toward you. "

"I do not care. I do not care. Don't apologise for that. You can shout as you like. You can not be as harmful as your son. Oops uh, I didn't mean to say that. Your son is not harmful. He just breaks everything on his path and cries with a rather loud voice when nobody carry him."

"Bye Tony."

"Woah, wait for a minute. Let me ask you something before you hang up. What about the infinity gem? Do you have powers? Do you feel something unasual?"

Rose sighed, "No, I do not have power. Could you just stop asking me that each time we talk? It's annoying. "

"Uhm, let me think about it... No. I have to know if you have powers. Fury is stressing me out to have more information about this stone."

"Tony," she sighed again. Bucky mentally counted how much armor Tony had in the Stark Tower, so he could destroy them all. "I have migraine, do not start."

"Migraine? Is it because of the stone?"

"Bye, Tony."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Tell Steve to call me. It's important."

"Okay."

"And..."

"What again?"

"Why is James Barnes aka the last Winter Soldier in your bedroom early the morning?"

"Why you're asking me that?"

"I'm suspicious, that's all. Is Steve aware- "

"Bye, Tony." She hung up the phone in a second snap. She was silent for a moment, staring at Bucky. "You think he knows?"

"Really Babydoll? I don't give a fuck."

She played with the phone in her hands, thinking. If Tony was sucking on something, then all the Avengers had to do it. Tony is really curious about everything, and he's a chatterbox. He surely had to talk about his suspicions to others. She wondered what they thought of her. "You don't have to give a fuck either."

"These are Steve's colleagues. If they learn about us... I can not imagine how Steve could live it."

"It doesn't matter what they think."

"It matters for Steve... And for me."

"Don't do that."

"What will Laura and Clint think about us... About our family. Maybe they will not allow our children to play together anymore..."

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, he did not like where it was going. "Don't do that." He repeated.

He did not need her to think about this kind of thing so early in the morning. Knowing Rose, she would want to spend the day in her corner and not talk to anyone. That was how she handled things when it became too hard to bear. He could not blame her. Each person has very specific character traits. He himself was far from being a child of heart. He accepted her as she was. He found her cute when she sulked, but today was not a day for too much thinking or to get angry. Today is a day to be happy and full of surprises. He just wanted to enjoy it with the people he cares most. This is summed up by the people present in this house.

Bucky said nothing. He looked at how the woman was tormented by the Avengers' judgements. She should not but she was. A moment of silence passed without the two saying anything. Then Rose smiled sadly and put Steve's phone on the bedside table. She got up from the bed slowly. Bucky looked up at her. She could read the same constant anxiety that has settled in him since she is pregnant. She forced a smile to reassure him. It did not work. Then she moved closer to him, between his slightly parted legs. He instinctively put his two hands on her butt to massage the tender flesh. Rose smiled once more and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm fine, Bucky."

"Are you sure?"

"No... But it doesn't matter."

"Honey, listen-" she interrupted, placing her index finger on his pink lips. At that moment, Rose's eyes looked sad. She did not want to talk about it. At least not now. She also wanted this day to be memorable. For that she had to push away her bad feelings and stay with the positive ones. Bucky nodded. He understood her silent request.

Rose walked away from Bucky to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before sitting on the fluffy cushion of the stool in front of the piece of furniture and started to detangle her long curly braid. Bucky still sat on the bed, elbows resting on his thighs with his protruding muscles, thinking of a plan to make the day better for her.

"Don't you want to sleep more?" Rose bit his bottom lip and shook her head. "Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"But I do not want to eat so soon. There is still a lot to do, and we have not finished packing." Rose shook her blond-honey colored hair and was busy undoing the knots created during the night. Bucky looked at her closely.

Rose's hair was not easy to tame. Maybe if she slept with a scarf that would help, but she lost this habit after the birth of Stevenson. As a young single mom taking care alone of a newborn, she used to fall asleep when the opportunity presented itself and did not necessarily think of wearing a headscarf. And one of the benefits of her pregnancies is that her hair was more resistant, so sleeping without a scarf did not pose real problems. Her hair didn't look less messy with a scarf anyway. Her hair just needed more work upon waking up. She busied herself with this arduous task. She planned to take care off it to change her thoughts. If she thought, she would no longer be able to restrain herself from being sad.

"Will you take some sexy lingerie to Wakanda?" Bucky asked suddenly.

Rose stopped her movements and turned with a true smile on her lips.

"You can not help it, can you?"

"Mission impossible, honey."

"I'd rather wear my pajamas to feel cozy." She turned to the mirror and continued her task.

"Your ridiculous pajamas are not going to last long on you tonight, Babydoll." Bucky stretched his muscles, "I'll tear them apart with no remorse."

"You will what?" She turned around again.

"Tear them off. Nothing will prevent me to having your body tonight."

"You- my pyjamas? You can not be serious."

"I am."

"But-" She whispered then groaned before turning to the mirror again. "No pajamas for the honeymoon then."

"No pajamas for the honeymoon? You love your ridiculous pajamas." Steve entered the room.

His short blond hair was still wet. He had not taken the time to dry himself. There were a few drops running down his cool clothes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark pants. A very casual style. He had a little smile on his lips, a little amused by what he heard. His heart was less heavy, seeing that she was not crying. He could not bear to see her cry. Rose's eyes fell on him and a veil of sadness overwhelmed her. She tried to hide it by looking though the mirror.

"I love them. It's true, but I can spend a few days without them. It will be too hot anyway," she said quickly. An uncomfortable silence fell into the room after that.

While Rose was taking care of her hair, Steve sat on the bed next to Bucky and put on his shoes while watching Rose take care of her hair. Bucky watched Rose take care of her hair too. In fact, the two men stared at her in the same way. Their gazes on her were hot like fire. Rose's cheeks heated with embarrassment as the two men gazed at each of her slightest gesture.

It was now daylight, and the sun lit up the spacious room through the long white curtains. They could admire her natural beauty in the morning sunlight. Even with the tired eyes, slightly dry lips, and lion's mane hair, Rose Rogers was beautiful. Rose had enough of the scrutinizing glance of the two soldiers which seemed to burn her skin. She stood up from her stool, arranged her little pistachio-colored satin shorty and walked barefoot to them. She made a turn to pick up Steve's phone on the bedside table and stood between Steve's slightly parted. She handed it to him and took it to put it in the pocket of his jeans. Then he put his hands on her hips and looked up to her with an apologetic look. She always melts when he did his sad puppy blues eyes thing. He was ready to go, washed and dressed. His face was cold under her hand as she stroked his perfectly shaved cheeks. She smiled at him lovingly, forgetting she was sad because of him.

"I'll tell them I'm on hiatus, and I need to have time for me and my family. I promise I will not last. It'll cost me what it's going to cost me, but I'm going to come back to you, Rose. Don't be mad okay? I don't- I don't- Rose, I beg your pardon for not being here... For you. I will not take long, I promise."

"You should call Tony. He tried to reach you just now."

"Rose..."

"I know. I know... Be safe."

"I will." Steve got up from the bed. Then he embarrassed her. She stood on tiptoe and melted his warm embrace. He gave her a kiss on the temple, "I already miss you."

"Me too... I love you, Steve."

"I love you too." After these words, Steve reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and walked away from his wife to go out of the room. Rose stood followed him, and when he got out, she stood in front of the door with a look lost in the void.

"Babydoll?"

"Yes?" She murmured.

"Look here." She blinked out of her trance and turned her head to look at Bucky who was still sitting on the bed at the same place she had left him. His half-long hair covered each side of his face. "Are you sad again?"

"Yes..." She almost fell in tears.

Bucky giggled before raising his metal hand. He spread his fingers, closed his fist, and opened it several times before a light appeared in the electric cogs inside the arm in vibranium. Rose's eyes lit up with curiosity. She walked slowly toward him. His metal arm seemed to arm itself like a war machine. Like the reactor of a plane that took power before takeoff or a super-powerful engine that was starting up.

"Bucky? What's that? Bucky?" At this point, even the inside pieces of the metal arm that made up the red star on his biceps were moving. All the pieces crashed and separated quickly, more and more quickly with an inside light. It was terrifying, yet Bucky didn't mind. He just moved his hands as nothing. He was morbidly calm while his metal arm looked like a disorganized machine. It was astounding to think that such a weapon was grafted to his body, and he mastered it perfectly. "Bucky?" He groaned holding his hand in a ball a bit longer while it was shaking. "BUCKY?" He opened his fist and all the noise stopped to give way to a buzz sound. The sound of a vibration. All of his metal arm was now vibrating. She was speechless.

She had asked him two days ago if his hand could vibrate, but by all means she did not know it was possible. Rose opened her eyes wide, and she began to laugh nervously.

"C'mere Honey, I have something to show you."

"OH HOLY F-"

* * *

Bucky was quite pleased with his feat. Quite frankly, he had never used this option of his metal arm for such personal purposes. Bucky's original metal arm had this option of dull vibration which allowed him to increase the punching power of the arm. When his metal arm was destroyed by Tony, he thought that all the features of his old arm would be of no use to him so it was useless to ask T'challa to reproduce the same metal arm with the same options. Having a right arm was already a bless. Against what he expected, T'challa managed to perfectly replicate his former metal arm, and he even added other options for fights. That's how he managed to challenge both Steve and Tony when when they were dealing with their issues.

The metal arm created by T'challa was indestructible and murderous. Bucky's metal arm was unique. He did not expect to use the vibrations of his metal arm to help Rose cum twice. Well, now that he knew how to do it, it did not bother him that his right hand became the personal vibrator of Rose. He loved to see his Babydoll full of sexual bliss with a lazy smile on his lips. He liked to hear her moan his name and feel her fingernails scratch his back as he made her reach climax. He liked to see her like that, sexy and radiant, begging him to fuck her harder. That's how she should be every day. He would be there to make that happen whenever she wants, however she wants, and wherever she wants.

She was dragged to bed after her two consecutive orgasms. She was close to falling asleep when the two heard squeak in the children's room. It looked like disputes. Surely Ava and Izzie who clearly disagreed with an intellectual subject. These kids were just out of the ordinary. With them, Bucky could not follow. Only Tony and Bruce managed to answer all their questions they kept asking. Even Steve laughed at his own ignorance of the new century technology when he was with his children. The twins were promoted to an unusual bright future. All Bucky and Steve had to do was protect them from the danger that surrounded the America's hero.

Super serum children, super strong and super smart were the perfect targets. As well as Rose. In fact, the entire Rogers family was a target. Steve knew it and had made all the arrangements for the supervision of the children. He did not need to watch Rose as before. Bucky was already doing it well enough.

Rose was lying between sleep and the awakening. Sometimes she closed her eyes to sleep, but she ended by opening them to look up at Bucky's face. She was sleepy and aspired to sleep with Bucky all day long. He was lying on his back and was staring at the ceiling. He thought of everything and nothing. He had a tiny smirk on his lips. He was cozy. He was fine where he was. The laughter and cries of the children became stronger in the other room. Then a sound of something breaking. Rose giggled knowingly.

"My son just broke something, again."

"He's funny."

"I'm so tired, like I have not slept all night. Godness, I don't want to get up from this bed. I feel so lazy at the moment. I want to sleep, but at the same time I don't want to sleep. I'm tired, but at the same time I don't want to stay in the same place. I want to travel but Gosh, I feel so lazy. " She was clinging on Bucky while talking. He smiled knowingly. He had some animated flashbacks of their threesome make-out in the kitchen the day before.

"It's normal. You have not slept enough, Babydoll. Don't you remember? In the kitchen? Last night? For one fucking hour?"

"I can not forget." She smiled. "It was so intense. I thought I was going to melt because I felt so much climax. It was truly amazing." Rose sighed with a smile, "Neither of you two were even inside me, yet I felt like I was on a cloud. So intense... I can not wait until tonight." A yawn escaped her, and Bucky gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You need sleep. I can take care of the children's breakfast. I can make American pancakes as you like them." Rose giggled, and stood up on one elbow. She put a hand flat on Bucky's naked torso and moved a little so that their faces were at the same level. Her brown eyes first fell on Bucky's sweet lips before coming up to his blue eyes. She read a little malice in the glance he launched her when she looked deeply into his beautiful eyes, yet it was almost indistinguishable.

Bucky was not the most expressive. He could be totally stoic and think about the most nasty things or frown and think about the sweetest things. He still had that deep, penetrating gaze that left no emotion visible. That gaze that makes you wonder in what sauce he will end up eating you. Rose knew well that it was enough to look deeply into his blue eyes to seize an implicit communication of what he was doing to her. When he didn't talk with his voice, he talked with his eyes. He could say so many things just by his look. That's how she fell for him. At the beginning of it all, he could not tell her how much he wanted her and what his real feelings were. Instead, he let his feelings show through his eyes. Rose had obviously noticed it. Their love is born of looks and things not said. When everything ended up exploding on the big day, it exploded with a bang. They made love, and she got pregnant. Now they are where they were, and Rose continued to fall for his gaze, which was worth more than words.

Right now, Rose was reading in his eyes a form of vulnerability that she found endearing.

"Just tell me whatever you want to eat, and I'll cook it for you. Ya know I can cook for you, Babydoll."

"I know..."

"Good. What do you want me to cook then?"

"Bucky? Maybe I'm wrong but are you... jealous of Steve because he always cooks for me?" Bucky's lips moved into an almost invisible smirk before he blinked his eyes in a slow motion, and he licked the lower lip. "Winter boo bear, you know you don't have to be jealous. I don't make comparisons between you and him . I don't love Steve because of his sandwiches, and I'll not love you less because you don't cook."

"You seem happy when he cooks for you..."

"Bucky..." She said with a loving voice, "You make me happy too. I love you too. I love you both... Equally. I can't explain, but that's how I feel. I love you, Bucky. I do love you. Okay? You believe me, right?"

"Of course, I do."

Bucky could see she was not lying. According to her normal heartbeat and respiration, her sustained look with regular blinking, the remaining position of her head, she was not lying without any doubt. Not that he checked all her body signals because he didn't believe her, but it was just a reflex. He sighed before putting his big hand on her cheek. He stroked the side of her face before taking her lips into his. They shared a sweet kiss full of emotions. Just like that, she just reassured him.

In the kind of relationship they shared it was impossible not to be jealous. The question of who she loved more was always in the minds of the soldiers, but they did their best to brush this anxiety off to enjoy the wonderful moments they shared alongside Rose. Often this anxiety took place in their hearts and in those moments, all that they needed is to be reassured. Rose was perfect to reassure people. She would be a perfect teacher. She always expressed her feelings easily, and she knows what to say to people to make them feel as if their problems are less knew how to make them feel as if life is beautiful and that all the anxieties they felt are superfluous.

She was the lifeline that kept Steve out of his Captain America life by instilling the promise of a future to him, and she was the light that lit up the darkness that existed in Bucky's heart because of a hundred years of doing horrible things. Bucky felt a warmth in his heart by simple fact that Rose was Rose. He felt calm.

He took control of the kiss with more passion. She gasped a little when she suddenly found herself on her back to be kissed by Bucky as if it were the end of the world. When Bucky calmed down and broke the kiss, Rose had red cheeks and lips of lust. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could not utter a word currently without stuttering. He was so handsome with his hair falling around his face. She wanted to touch him, but she felt as if she was paralyzed. His loving gaze made her body feel funny.

He shook his head as if to get rid of all the sexual cravings he wanted to satiate through Rose's magnificent body. He could not go any further. He wanted her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her by all possible means. He wanted to worship her. To cherish her as a husband would. Even if officially he was not her husband in his heart he wanted to act as one.

Bucky's hot mouth was lying on the needy skin of her neck. Rose groaned and arched her back to tell him how much she wanted more. He covered her little body with his and put the elbows on either side of her head. He grunted, nibbling at her neck. He purposely let her have some marks, so Steve would see what he had missed again. The man could not help but mark her. Bucky sucked and licked the hollow of her neck as Steve liked to do with her nipples. He gave her a so sensual tongue-in-cheek that she could not help pushing her nails on the white skin of his back.

"That's crazy!" He laughed at himself by stopping the gentle torture he was afflicting to his girl.

"What?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Do you know much I'm in love with you, Babydoll? I'm like... Out of my mind when I'm with you. As if nothing had happened to me and I'm still this same Brooklyn guy actually wooing a beautiful girl during the 40s. As if I'm still this Bucky of the 40s. As if the Winter soldier doesn't exist anymore. This is... Just crazy."

"Oh uhm, it's good... Right?"

"It's fucking good, Babydoll. This feeling is fucking good. I just realise that my life could have been really different if I had not met you. If you weren't sleeping on this couch in the Barton's farm this day when me and Stevie went from a kick ass battle with Tony. I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here kissing the life outta your lips. And it's crazy. It's disturbing. I kinda like that. I'm gonna sherish this feeling."

"Steve told me the same thing. He told me he would be sad and lonely if he didn't meet me."

"And he would still be virgin." Both laughed at his wit.

"Don't mock him." She kept laughing.

"I can't mock him. I'm not better. I was like a badass Grandpa that didn't experience love. In a way, I was a virgin too. A virgin of feelings. Without you, I would be in the ice..." He stopped laughing, "I would be in the ice if you weren't in my life. I would be sleeping in the ice and never feel what I feel right now."

"I couldn't let that happen to the Winter Soldier, could I?"

"No... You couldn't. Rose Ayotunde Rogers couldn't." They smiled at each other. That moment was one of the few moments when Bucky was vulnerable in front of her. "If I lose you... My life will not make any sense. You're the reason I'm here. You're the reason why I'm that dumb ass loving man. If I lose you, I lose myself. I lose the James you have brought back to life."

"Bucky..."

"I love you, Babydoll. You know that, don't you?" She nodded vigorously, "You know that Stevie loves you too. This relationship... We created this for you. To stay by your side because neither him nor I accepted the fact to not to spend the rest of the life with you." Tears pricked her eyes and she began to sniff. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Fuck yes Bucky! I- I do. I do." She nodded vigorously a second time. The tears that pricked through her eyes began to flow vertically on each side of her head to wet the pillow underneath. Bucky looked intensely at her with his night blue eyes and then took a serious face.

"Rose Rogers... I think I must fall on my knees or something, but you're making your octopus grip around my wrist. I can not move at all. Not that I want to move. Personally, I'm good at telling this to you by being between your thick thighs."

"Bucky, stop!" She laughed while sobbing. Bucky stroked her face while she was crying. She knew what he was going to say, and she feel overwhelmed by happpyness.

"I, James Buchanan Barnes, take you, Rose Ayotunde Rogers, to be my choosen one, my only one, my only love. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life and for God's love, I will never leave you behind."

"Don't say that!" She burst into wild tears. She was crying seriously.

"Why are you crying? Hey?" He frowned, leaned over and give her kisses on her wet lips. "I know this may not be the best situation to say wedding vows, but I wanted you to know that I do not consider you just a girlfriend or just the woman who bears my child. You represent more than that. I do not want someone other than you. You reassured me, so I wanted to reassure you too. I wanted that - For fucks sake Rose! Stop crying! Babydoll?" She continued to cry, "You were not supposed to cry at the moment. Especially not because of me. It was supposed to make you happy. Are you crying because you want it to be more solanel or I shouldn't say that kind of things because you're married? Tell me what I've done wrong."

He said, slightly confused by her tears. Rose shook her head in a no and moaning in frustration. She couldn't help but cry. Fuck her bloody hormones. She wiped away her tears, but they only keep flowing on her cheeks. Bucky did not know whether he should laugh or whether he should be sad. Rose was adorable and sensitive and wondered foolishly as the murderer he was how he had managed to seduce her.

"So... You're crying because you're happy?" He asked without being sure of the answer. She nodded while still sobbing. Bucky giggled and kissed her slowly. "Tears of joy or not, I did not want to make you cry. That was not the purpose here."

"But it was so beautifully said." She burst into tears again.

"Oh my God!" Bucky could not help laughing. He hid his face in the hollow of her neck and laughed. Rose moaned with anger as he continued to laugh. "Okay, let's see the kids. Do you want to see the kids, honey?"

"I love you, Bucky."

"Your pregnancy is hitting you hard, isn't it?"

"Yasss." She cried.

Bucky laughed hard. He got up from the bed and held out his hand to help her get up in her turn. She took his hand and got out of bed too. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she dried her tears and took her by the hand to guide her out of the room. Rose followed behind him, not letting go of his metal hand. They arrived at the children's room, and he opened the door. As they both knew, the children were all awake playing and poking around. Stevenson was jumping up and down in his crib with bright green bars while the Twins were arguing while lying in their respective bunk beds.

All attention was changed when their mother entered the room. Their eyes lit up before each of them cried the word that they will never stop repeating in their lives.

"MOMMY!"

"Ohhh, my angels. C'mere. Come give me my Eskimo kisses." Her smile was great. Even with her red eyes and face wet of tears. Bucky admired her smile to her kids. If there's something Bucky was sure of was that Rose was a good mother. She has been through a lot, but her love for her children was something to admire. Something to be proud of. He was eager to see her beautiful smile given to baby Luke as well.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK AT ME!"

Ava, the little Rogers' girl with bluer eyes than her father, jumped out of the first bunk bed and landed on her feet as if it was nothing to jump at this distance. Rose had wide-eyed eyes before such a demonstration of strength. Bucky wanted to swear but bit his tongue at the last moment. If Steve's children began to say words like Fuck or Holy Shit because of him, Steve would probably break his jaw. At this height, Ava, who looked like a 4-year-old child, should have had to fall and get hurt like all the other normal kids. Or she should be afraid to jump or something, but not at all. Ava wasn't afraid. She found it funny. She couldn't get hurt like normal other kids, but she would not be the child of Captain America if she did.

The little girl with curly hair, jumped as fast as she could without hesitation to run to her mother. Rose encircled her little girl with an incredulous look. At the same time, the other twin, Izzie, ran behind her sister to get into the family Rogers' hug.

"Mommy! Good morning, Mommy! Did you sleep well?"

"Are we going to have a sleepover with Cooper today?"

"And Lila?"

"AND NATE!" Stevenson shouted in his crib.

"Uhm- uh, yeah. You will spend the whole week with your friends." The little girls giggled. "My angels, you know that mommy, daddy and Bucky will go-"

"Honeymoon!" Ava said quickly.

"To Wakanda-" Izzie added.

"In the personal island of the King T'challa in the Caribbean Sea-" Ava cut her sister off.

"Named Panther Island." Izzie drew her tongue to her sister.

"We already know that, mommy." Ava smiled innocently to her mother. Bucky and Rose were surprised to say the least. Neither of them knew they will stay in the personal island of the King T'challa.

"So you know that-"

"BUCKY! BUCKY! CARRY ME PLEASE!"

The little boy needed attention too. He made a pitying face just so that Bucky would pull him out of his wooden cage. She smiled at him and noticed that right next to his bed, the lamp was broken. Rose sighed as she saw the pieces of glass on the floor. How he had managed to break it while being in his crib is a goddamn mystery. Bucky smiled at him and went to him.

"Hey, whatcha doing, karate kid!" Bucky carried the baby boy, "Ooh you're heavy! You're growing strong, little boy."

"Is it true?" The little boy smiled with his index finger in his mouth.

"It's true. You're going to be a very strong guy. You need to be strong to protect your mommy and your sisters."

"We don't need to be protected, uncle Bucky." Izzie made fun of him.

"It's we who must protect mommy and our brother." Ava said in a serious tone. She couldn't be more Steve-ish at this moment. She was his exact photocopy. Rose and Bucky exchanged an amused look.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Stevenson clapped his hands by laughing.

"You really look like your father, Ava. More than Winnie." Bucky walked towards them. Ava liked the compliment. He could tell. She had the same shy mimic than her mother.

"She wants to be a soldier like her father, don't you Ava?" Rose asked.

"YES!"

"Ew! Not me. I want to be a scientist like uncle Tony and uncle Bruce."

"You can be a soldier and a scientist, Izou."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, you can."

The twins began their shenanigans, but Rose was completely concentrated on Bucky and her son that she no longer even heard what the girls were saying. Bucky and Stevenson spoke with so much ease. They were really cute together. She could feel the daddy vibes coming from him. The tears of happiness created in part by her hormones was an ancient story. She felt enveloped in the family atmosphere, and she was smiling ear to ear.

This was the routine afterwards. They had to give the children a bath and give them their breakfast. They all ate as a family in their bright open kitchen. Bucky had cooked scrambled eggs and bacon for the adults and Rose warmed up the homemade vegetable compotes she loved to prepare for her kids. When she was a young girl, her mother gave her a lot of vegetables and always made her breakfast with fruit and milk. Rose was pleased to continue this custom for her children.

The twins ate alone as the 4 years old girl they looked like while Rose gave the food to Stevenson. He was still drinking milk in a bottle. He cried when she didn't give him milk and refused to eat anything. She thought that he was not yet ready to leave breast milk. He was 3 years old after all.

The girls ate like real greedy ones. Bucky was calm with his gentle gaze on the members of their blended family. He was taking care of the conversation with the twins while Rose was taking care of her little boy. He was a real son to his mom, Bucky thought. Stevenson still acted like a big baby while the girls were acting like genuine persons. He paid his attention to the two Super-serum prodigies. He laughed at the girls who were playing with their curly hair tangled while they were eating. They were trying in vain to keep the rebellious locks at the back of their head, but they ended up falling back on their little children's faces. As Ava repeated the same gesture without stopping, Izzie put her hand on the side of her face to block the locks and continued eating her meal. Bucky stifled a laugh as he watched them do it.

After, it was Stevenson who was feeding Rose. She leng herself to play with her son. Laughing and making amusing grimaces. She did not care that the spoonfuls often went to the corner of her mouth. She was just amused that her son would take the initiative to feed her as she does every day.

If that was family life, then he wanted that life. He was ready for this life. He would give everything for this life. Without Steve and Rose, he would not have that life. He knew that.

After the breakfast, the family went to work. It was necessary to prepare the bags and take shower. They had to choose the clothes, dress the children, and especially make sure that each kids' teddy bears were in their bag. The entire preparation took them the whole morning. They were all ready to go about 11 am.

The car of Happy, Tony's trusted bodyguard, was already parked in front of the red brick house. Apparently, the Barton family was not at the Stark Tower. They were shopping for their vacation week. Steve was not the only one on hiatus. Clint was too. It must be said that Laura had insisted a lot for it to happen. They and the kids will go to Upstate New York to join Wanda and Vision. For a few days, they will enjoy doing country activities. They were missing their farm, so it would be perfect to leave the sounds of New York for a quieter and more secure place.

When the children left, the house was quiet again. Bucky and Rose did not linger. The suitcases were already in the trunk of the car. They just needed to jump in, head for a base of SHIELD to take a ship to join the Helicarrier where their private jet plane sent by T'challa himself was waiting for them. Everything was planned so that everything went well. Steve should join them at the Helicarrier after his meeting, and they will fly to the Wakanda.

Rose was excited beyond words but was also a little melancholy to leave her red brick house in Brooklyn. She had checked at least a dozen times that everything was ok before closing and locking the front door. She and Bucky came down from the porch hand in hand. Rose turned to take one last look at her house thinking she was going to leave for a week. It was not much, but for someone who has lived for more than 9 months indoors since her wedding, it was a real feat. It was the place where she felt most secure after the Stark Tower. The house that Steve bought for her as wedding gift. It was the house where she would build her life. She had a lot of emotional baggage attached to this house. She was standing in the street, looking lost in front of the beautiful red brick facade of her house. Holding Bucky's right hand.

"Babydoll ?"

"What- oh uhm, sorry. I was just saying goodbye to my house."

Bucky smiled. He drew her into his arms. She did not resist and melted into his embrace. "Maybe Steve is waiting for us. We have to go."

"Sure..." She shallowed hard

He led Rose to the car parked in front. He opened the door for her like the perfect gentleman he was and closed the door when she was seated inside. He circled the car to sit on the driver's seat and closed the door in his turn. Rose had already put her seat belt on when Bucky did the same. He started the car and rolled away from their quiet residential neighborhood of Brooklyn. Bucky looked serious enough now that they had left the security of their house.

This house was a real bunker, and he was appeased when they were inside. Now in this car with pregnant Rose close to him, he had the weight of her safety on the shoulders. Everything could happen at the moment. They could have a car accident or an attack from Hydra or any villains who want to hurt Steve's family. He wouldn't let that happen.

He did not detach his gaze from the road and looked through the rearview mirror as often as he blinked. The reflexes of the Winter Soldier were there. He was focused on his destination as if he were on a mission. Rose mocked him as she watched him drive. He was really serious.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I gained weight?"

The word 'erect nipples' and 'a butt you could die for' blinked in his mind.

"I don't think so." He answered, still concentrated on the road.

Rose bit her lower lip and stroked her baby bump. "So you don't think I'm fat?"

Her question made him laugh. "No, I don't think so, honey."

"What do you mean by 'I don't think so honey'?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows. He waited until the car was at a red light before turning his head towards her. Rose's honey-colored hair flowed in a curly mane on her shoulders. She was wearing light makeup that emphasized the oval shape of her face and put her pretty pink lips in prominence. She wore the kind of short dress in white and blue that offered a cleavage of hell. His eyes stooped on her little round belly then on her caramel colors thick thighs. He licked his lower lip seductively thinking of all that he was going to do to her pretty big ass.

"The fire is green, soldier!" She rolled her eyes. Bucky sniggered before driving the car on the road. "Now that you've done a physical analysis of my person, do you think I gained weight?"

"I don't think so."

"If you do not answer me, I swear that I will no longer allow you to touch my body."

"Babydoll," Bucky sneered somberly, "you know I'll fuck the hell outta your beautiful ass this night. Do yourself a favor. Don't pretend you will not beg me to shake your pussy in all the way. Don't threaten me. You know I will slap your ass, and you will thank me." Her cheeks heated suddenly. She turned her eyes away and began to turn a curl of hair around her index finger shyly. "I think you're pretty."

"I think I took two pounds... I have to go on a diet."

"You're pregnant. You can not go on a diet."

"I have to eat less so... I can eat just once a day."

"No."

"Bucky, please!"

"Babydoll." Bucky said that word differently than other times. It was not said as an affectionate term. More as if he scolded her or rebuked her. Bucky kept his eyes on the road. He patted the steering wheel with his fingers as if to mark his displeasure.

"Okay, Okay, Sergeant." She sulked. Bucky was peering at her from the corner of her eye.

"Babydoll?" He said it affectionately this time. Rose turned her head towards him. "C'mere and kiss me."

Rose hesitated a little. She was still sulking, but it was a sacrilege not to kiss him when he asked. She could not resist his lips. Rose leaned toward him. She took a handful of his sweatshirt in one hand to pull him towards her. He bent slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road. Rose pecked his badly shaved cheek. The stop at the red lights allowed him to take the time to bend down to receive her lovely kisses, so they kissed on the lips. After their five seconds of hot kisses, Rose sat normally on her seat with redness on her cheeks.

"It's not fair."

"What's that, babydoll?"

"You always seduce me."

"Actually, I was not seducing you. I just wanted you to kiss me. Your lips are the most impressive lips I ever kissed."

"You're talking about it as if you have kissed a lot of women." Bucky coughed a little. She frowned, "Let me guess, you have kissed a lot of women."

"But your lips are the last I will ever kiss." Rose sighed loudly. "What's that for?"

"Now I want to have sex with you."

Bucky bursted out laughing.


	39. Everything in one day: part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post new chapters here and on fanfiction.net  
> I have good others stories there, if you're interested go and sheck them.  
> Tumblr: Tinie-nyny

The flight in the SHIELD vessel was rather pleasant. The sensation of flying through the clouds was exhilarating. Sitting in the cockpit with Bucky, who was piloting the ship, was probably a memory she would never forget. It was impressive seeing him pilot such a big and complicated engine all by himself.

It took exactly 45 minutes for the plane to reach the Helicarrier which was waiting deep in the sky over the ocean. 45 minutes of total annoyance for Rose. Bucky was really serious. He was horribly tense as they got closer and closer to Helicarrier. He even had a hard time smiling at Rose. Not that he did not want, but this part of his life did not belong to Bucky Barnes. This part of his life belonged to the Winter Soldier. And in a way he wanted these two parts of his life to be separated. The part where he could be gentle with the woman he loves and ruthless with the recruits he trained. Thus revealing the internal split Bucky made with his self and the Winter Soldier in him. What he did not understand was that Rose had already accepted him as is. As sweet as he could be with her and as pitiless as he could be with others.

He did not realize yet that Rose was in love with these two parts of him. She had fallen in love with the soldier in Bucky as she had done for the soldier in Steve. Rose could grasp the notable differences between Bucky and Steve. Bucky wanted to exclude her from this dark side of his life. He did not want her to see him as he was right now. While Steve needed her to be a part of his Captain America life. Bucky was always stressed, tense, suspicious of any suspicious gesture, his eyes black, his forehead sweaty, his fist still clenched ready to strike, ready to kill when he became near to split with the Winter Soldier. She could see that the dark soldier was already awake, but Bucky was afraid to express that part of him in front of the woman he loved. This part Rose had accepted, but one he still tried to accept.

He felt bizarre to be there with her. He could not explain it even if he tried. It was different from when he came home in combat clothes. It was different when he was in the safety of their home. Everything was different because he was not there with her and the kids. The Helicarrier really had nothing special about it other than another fighter base, and it was his place of work. The place where he was the Winter Soldier, an instructor and reformed agent of Hydra. He did not have the qualifications of Steve: Active advisor agent. He was more like a teacher. He had seen and experienced how Hydra was proceeding for years. He was an asset that Furry could not leave in disrepute. He knew how to kill and how to torture. This black and pitiless side in him had no limit. He could do anything. To destroy everything. He didn't want Rose to be involved in this destruction.

They descended from the huge ship in silence. There were several persons in at the landing and several vessels like the one he was flying. A man in yellow showed him where he could lure the ships, and Bucky followed his instructions. He also spoke through his auricles and said millitary codes. Rose did not understand anything. In an instant the ship did not fly any more. They had finally arrived to the hellicarrier.

Bucky pulled the two suitcases. He refused to let her carry anything. He even wore his backpack. At least she had not taken one of her flashy handbags. It would have been disturbing to say the least to see Bucky wearing a woman's handbag in rose fushia. Bucky wore dark clothes and black boots as usual without forgetting his cap that did not leave his head. His hands were gloved black. He wore dark sunshine glasses. He could not seem more suspicious. He looked like he was going to rob a bank. It could be funny to some extent, but in this case it was not. He walked fast. Rose was struggling to follow his steps with her white-heeled sandals. He was so focused, and she did not know.

In reality, Bucky felt really uncomfortable coming here in civilian clothes. He did not have a good reputation. He had killed many SHIELD agents during his life as a Winter Soldier and had participated in the helicarrier crash in Washington. That day he recognized Steve and saved him from drowning. He was a great instructor, of course, but people only saw him like that. He always came in fighting clothes with black camouflage, war paint around his eyes, and the mask that covered half of his face. He liked when he came like that. He didn't have to pretend to be like others. He liked to be the Winter Soldier at that time. Cold and relentless. A respected and feared instructor to all. Not all instructors served Hydra for 90 years.

Having served as a guinea pig for the experiments of the Nazi scientist Armin Zola, he suffered through Super Soldier Serum tests, which caused modifications in his genetics as well. He could not jump off the roof of a plane and land on the ground without breaking a bone, but he had an increase in muscle and bone density, which made him more resistant to shocks and attacks. It was these modifications that allowed him to survive the fall off the train on that fateful day when agents of the U.S.S found him alive in the snow. He was faster, stronger than 10 soldiers together, and highly dangerous when he used the power of his bionic arm. He was a Soviet weapon made to kill.

He had never given another picture of him to the other agents here. He had never really socialized with the people around him. The only people he talked to were Natasha and two new agents whom he was proud to have contributed to their training. He was the Winter Soldier reformed by all means. But now, walking in the ship's metal corridors, in civilian clothes, he was not. He was tense with Rose but couldn't help. He didn't like to feel normal here; it seemed strange to him. In addition, some agents greeted him when he passed them. Not to forget that every man was turning to ogle Rose. It made him grumpy. He was in a bad mood. She felt it. If the eyes could kill, Bucky would have already sent a dozen men into the grave. He walked quickly to get to his quarters. Too bad the Helicarrier was a true labyrinth of corridors, elevators, and training rooms.

When they finally arrived at his quarters, Bucky passed a card with a cryptogram on the reader in front of the door. It opened with a sound of 'vouf'. He pushed a long sigh, placing the luggage on the floor. Rose followed Bucky inside, and the door closed behind her.

The place was simple. Not too far from the quarter Steve has here. It was no bigger than 25 square meters, and there was no private bathroom, just a small toilet area. There was a bed with crumpled white sheets and a table with plenty of papers of all kinds including maps or agent files. There was a large porthole that gave an unobstructed view of the clouds. The view from the Stark Tower could not compete with that. Bucky's business was everywhere. Rose walked around the place with curiosity. It was so different. At home he was as orderly as Steve. But here, there was a semblance of disorder and letting go. It was like discovering Bucky again. It was like discovering the Winter Soldier in his natural state.

Her attention dwelt on the small box of black wax he used as war paint. She was so curious about it than she almost ran to take it.

"Rose?" Bucky called in a grave low voice. Rose smelled like a deer caught in the light of a car. She put the small box on the table in a quick motion and turned to meet his eyes.

"Yes." She shallowed hard.

"I have somewhere to go." He took off his cap, his leather jacket, and the brown sweatshirt underneath to remain in a black t-shirt. "I'm not going to take long. Steve should be coming soon or maybe he's already here. I'll check." He crouched down in front of a black sports bag and opened it. He pulled out a pistol. He checked if there were bullets inside and then put the safety catch and placed it in the back slot of his pants. Then he took a millitary dagger out of the bag and placed it in the slot of one of his boots. Rose looked at what he was doing very closely and began to talk without even knowing she was talking.

"Semi-automatic pistol GSh-18 (ГШ-18) and a Russian military dagger model Gerber Mark II..." Bucky frowned and got up from his crouched position to face Rose. She played with her fingers, nervously. "I just remember... you know."

"I know." He was getting closer to her, "With years of training you would have become a perfect killer."

She finally raised her head and smiled at him, "I don't care. I'm a mom and I don't want to be a killer. That belongs to my past. I have a new future, you too." She put her hand on her baby bump. Bucky followed the movement of her hand with his on her little pregnant belly. Within a few seconds, she saw the shadow of a smile on his lips, but it did not last. He frowned and blinked. When he looked up at her, it was like something was off. As if he had just brushed his feelings off. He removed his hand and took a step back.

"Wait for me here. Do not move from there. I'll be back soon." He commanded.

"Bucky? Did I do something wrong?"

"What makes you think you did something wrong?"

"Uhm- you -uhm, you're weird."

"Sorry, Rose." His jaw was contracting. Rose passed a hand on his cheek and stroked it tenderly. She did not need to tiptoe with her heels. She was at the right size to steal a kiss from Bucky even though he hardly responded to her gentle attention. His jaw was still contracted. She put few of his long strands of hair behind his ears, looking deep in his blue eyes.

"Call me babydoll... I like that when you call me babydoll."

"Not here, honey."

"You just called me honey, so you can call me babydoll too."

Bucky sighed in exasperation and walked away from her to the door.

"We'll finish this conversation later. I have to see my recruits." He talked showing her his back. He didn't look at her at all.

"What's wrong with you!?" She said a little wounded. She knew she had a tendency to exaggerate, but he never looked so annoyed by her. "Did I do something-"

"I'm going to check if Steve is here. If he's not here in an hour, we'll leave without him. Just wait there. We'll go after I meet my recruits and give them instructions. I don't want you to get out of here. Whatever you want to do just wait for me. You don't have to be here. We're supposed to be on vacation. You shouldn't be here in the middle of- wait for me here and do not move. "

Rose blew out of indignation, "Fuck off!"

"What's the problem?" He frowned.

"Do not dare to talk to me as if- as if- like I'm one of the recruits you train every day. I'm not a little girl, Bucky. I was abducted by Hydra. I spent three months in a Hydra base in Russia, and I was raped by my father during." Her voice wavered a little while talking about that moment of her life, but she quickly resumed her emotions to express how his behavior annoyed her. Bucky remained silent without betraying any emotions. "I was trained to fight and kill, and I was forced to watch propaganda films with tearful eyes for hours and then I was shattered... because of Hydra. 'Cause of SHIELD too. Do not tell me it's not my place because this is my life now. I don't know what you're protecting because there's nothing to protect me from. I already experienced the worst so... What you're doing is just pointless and insulting. I'm not some girl you met in a bar the day before and bring to impress her. I'm not afraid! Bucky! I'm the wife of Captain America, and my life is a fucking adventure worthy of a Hollywood action movie. Do not talk to me as if I don't belong here." She gasped.

Rose wondered if he knew how hard she had to go through all the trauma she had. How hard it was for her to get thought this without even talking to a psychologist. How hard it was to not be afraid of his touch or the touch of Steve. She punished Steve for a long time because of all she lived, but now she was better. Now she has become herself again. The one who the two legendary soldiers fell in love with. She has experienced horrible things and she has gone through it. To pretend that she did not have place in this kind of setting was an insult to everything she went through to be where she is.

Bucky said nothing to her. He remained calm with a poker face. Maybe he thought it was better than saying something wrong, but it aggravated the situation.

"Get out of here." He did not move. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled.

"I'll come back in a hour," he said calmly before going out.

"You fucking conward."

Rose ruminated with roaring anger. She loved him like a madwoman, but he did not see she was also able to live here. Among the weapons of war. In a war machine. She had been in Hydra for crying out loud. She sat down on the bed. In a moment of mischief, she stroked the sheets thinking about him. She resisted the urge to lie down and breathe the smell of his sweat on the sheets. Rose sighed. Maybe she should not yelled at him, but she was right and he said nothing. She was thinking about what happened when she felt the pain in her feet. Her heels hurt her feet like hell. What an idea to wear heels by being five months pregnant anyway. She took them off and threw them away. Then she stood up and turned into the room. She had resigned herself to wait him here. He had to have a good reason to tell her not to move even though she found it insulting.

She crossed her arms with a pout. Then tapped her foot on the ground still ruminating her anger. She just wanted him to be less grumpy and more pleasant. Bucky is not like that usually, and she did not know how to handle it. It was incredible coming from him to leave her here alone. Rose felt desperate. She needed Steve. She had to call him to hear his voice. It would calm her down. Without waiting another minute, she threw herself on her backpack trip and fumbled for her phone. She found it quickly. A few clicks of her fingers and the call was launched. It sounded again and again before he dropped out.

"STEVE!"

"Rose? Are you okay?" The needy tone of her voice worried him instantly.

"Yes. Maybe. Yes... Are you here?"

"By here you mean the Helicarrier?"

"Yes..."

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I'm just- you know, there's something that came up. And I can't come to the Helicarrier right now. I'm so sorry..." Steve could easily imagine her sad face at that moment. "But I will do my best to be in Wakanda before you get there. I promise I'll join you as soon as I finish here. Don't be sad, okay? I don't want you to be sad because of me."

"You said you'll be in Wakanda before I get there... How could it be possible?"

"I can borrow one of Tony's fast helicopters." Steve smiled at Tony who was standing right beside him. Tony made a grin and threw his hands up in the air to show he disagreed. His automated helicopter was not a toy. Tony wanted to say no as soon Steve got off the phone, but Steve knew his friend well. He would just give him a challenge to arrive to before them, and Tony would like to raise it up. "I'll be there in time."

"What is so important for you to be with the Avengers right now? Is someone kidnapped or something?"

"No. Don't worry. Everybody is fine. Uh-it's-" He did not want to lie to her. He knew that lying to Rose brings nothing but problems. "Thor is here, but you do not have to worry about this. "

Her right hand instinctively went to the infinity stone incrusted in her neck, "And-so-he-he." She stuttered a little. Steve just wanted to be there and take her in his arms.

"Rose, I'm going to explain this to you to Wakanda. Don't stress. It's not good for the baby. Just... Tell Buck about this. I know he will take care of your worries. I will be there as soon as I can. I love you, Wifey."

"Steve... I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

The two stayed on the line without saying anything for two full minutes. Just listening to the sound of the other's breathing. Rose was kneeling on the ground with her head down. She just wanted him to be there. When he was there, she felt safe. She needed him.

"Cuddle bear..."

"I know. I will be with you soon. Don't worry."

"Of course I'm worried."

"You don't have to be. Everything will be fine. I'm handling it."

"But..."

"Please."

"Okay."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too..."

"No. No. Woman, I won't allow you to cry. Please, Barbie, don't cry."

"Okay. Okay." She took a deep breath.

"I have- I have to go."

"Wait, Steve! Do you think I'm an irritating person?"

"No. You're not irritating." He laughed. "You know I love everything in you. "

"I yell all the time..." She replied sadly.

He laughed again, "You don't yell all the time. And even when you do, I yell too, so I'm not better. I guess we make a good pair."

"When I yell at Bucky, he doesn't say anything."

Steve nodded, "Buck is not like me. I can say he's better with women than me." She smiled at that. Steve couldn't say too much to her about Bucky because of the Avengers around him. Curiously, everybody seemed to be interested in his conversation with his wife even if he had moved away from the meeting place. "I do know Buck. He must be bizarre because he's in the Helicarrier." Rose nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her. Steve smirked. He could imagine her nod her head. "It's not his fault. He is struggling with his past memories and the present situation. It must not be easy for him. So if he was cold with you, do not get angry and do not yell at him. He's going to be normal when he gets out of there, probably apologize when we're on the plane. If Buck is cold, remember he is the 'Winter' Soldier."

Rose sneered, "It's not funny, Captain America."

"But you're laughing, so I guess it is."

"But still it's not funny." She bit her lower lip, "I can not wait for us to be reunited in Wakanda. I'm so excited."

"Yes, me too. Look, I have to go. See you later, Barbie. "

"Oh, wait wait!"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and couldn't stop smiling. When he turned, Thor, Bruce, Tony, Wanda, Vision and Natasha gave him their buddy approbation. He was smiling from ear to ear, embarrassed to have had such a conversation before them. He came to them and told them to stop. They continued to talk about the serious matter that was the infinity stone. Inside, he congratulated himself to have succeeded in snatching a silly smile from her despite her anger at Bucky. He was her husband after all. Even being in a secret triad relationship, he still was her husband.

In another place, Rose was smiling as if she had just received the best gift of the world. Hearing his voice was so good. This feeling was good. Knowing that she was going to hear this voice all her life was the most beautiful of gifts. Rose lay down on the metal floor with a long sigh. She felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach. She was anxious to see him. Thor was here, but he told her not to worry. Maybe the son of Odin came with some good news, and maybe they'll finally find a way to take away the thing from her neck without blowing all life out of her. Maybe everything would be fine.

If Steve had noticed that Bucky was weird when he was in the Helicarrier, then maybe she should not take his reaction like an attack toward her. She could let it pass this time. Bucky was not the kind to be that cold with her. He will surely apologize, and she will apologize as well and they will cuddle after. Actually talking with her husband had suppressed all her negative thoughts.

Rose had a broad smile on her lips. She shook her head from left to right trying to stop smiling. She felt like a teenage girl with two crushes. Lying on metal floor. From where she was, she had a view under Bucky's bed. Her white heels had landed in the dusty place. She saw them from afar. She decided to take them so as not to walk barefoot. She stood on her stomach and crawled to the place under the bed. She held out her hand to take the famous heeled white sandals that were as beautiful as it was painful when something caught her gaze. She frowned and took the suspect object and sat down on her knees.

It was a woman's clothing. A red top in medium size. She felt as if her heart was racing in her chest. This clothes did not belong to him. In any case, there was no way she would wear a tank top so deeply red. She could not wear a tank top with such a big chest. Before the pregnancy she had a cup B, and now she has a cup C. Even so, she still found her breasts small. Definitely not a size that can fill this piece of fabric. It was impossible that it belonged to Bucky. It was a tank top for women. It was not his. It looked like a pajama or something. It was clothing for big boobs. The only woman with big boobs she knew close to Bucky was... Natasha.

She threw the piece of clothing as if she had touched the fire. The shock was so deep in her chest that she had forgotten a moment to breathe. Her mind was going at a mile an hour. She thought rather right. She did not think at all. She just saw red. Red. Red. Red.

"Buchanan." She exclaimed in an accusing tone with a pronounced Nigerian accent.

* * *

The training space was huge. There was a gray concrete floor with an incredible emblem of the SHIELD eagle right on the floor in the middle of the room. The location offered a panoramic view of the expanse of the ocean hidden by few clouds, but the officers did not have time to enjoy the breathtaking view. Everybody trained fervently to be stronger. There were all kinds of gym instruments on one side, two boxing ring on a another, and a special glazed room for shooting exercises. There were enough people, twenty people or something. It was THE place to fight and train in the Helicarrier. There was everything they needed to build a muscular and resistant body. There were even simulated flight war for the SHIELD vessels. It was THE place to be to be at the top of the action. Every agent wanted to be here. It was the most hight-tech training room that anybody have ever seen. Everybody enjoyed it.

Bucky was bare-chested and his chest was covered with a thin layer of sweat. His wet hair moved on his face every time he moved his hands to talk. There was a group of agents around him, listening intently to what he was saying. He made fast and fluid gestures with the millitary knife to illustrate exactly what he was trying to make them understand. His substitute instructor was also present. A black man with a bald head that was taller and more muscular than Bucky, who also seemed interested in what Bucky was saying. Bucky was so quick in his movements with the millitary knife that it was difficult to reproduce exactly what he was doing. Everybody seemed focus. He explains the places to strike to cause a slow death or a rapid death. Everything was precise and perfect with him.

Bucky had considerable strengths compared to an average human. He had received various elite training either from the American Army, from the Winter Soldier Soviet Project, or from Hydra. He had mastered hand-to-hand combat like no one else. He knew a lot about martial arts and most often he trained them in Kali, boxing, taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Yes, Bucky Barnes was a fatal weapon, no doubt at that. The recruits knew that with him they would become more stronger and faster than anybody else.

There were all sorts of surrounding noises in the training space. People who talked, moaned of pain in the boxes ring, the cries of war on the tatamis, the noises of shortness of breath, bullets that bounced on holographic mannequins in the open exercise room, strikes, chatter, whispers. Among all these sounds, Bucky recognized one in particular. A new one that added to the cacophony of others: the sounds of Rose's stockings.

It caught his attention. He tried to concentrate on this sound. It sounded to be approaching. Bucky lowered his arms and listened carefully as if he was too afraid to turn his head and see that it was really her. He listened attentively to the steps of the woman entering the place. She was not very large, nor weighed much, a heavy pen for him. Then he concentrated on the space between each step, whether she walked fast or slowly. She walked slowly as normal. Maybe she had a pain in her foot or she was wearing something that added weight to her.

"Sergeant!" Bucky's head moved slightly in a click. "Uh, you said a few things and you stopped. Just like that. Is that part of the things that you have to learn?" One of the recruits asked. Bucky was still focused on the footsteps behind him. He did not want to believe it was Rose. He did not care that there was a group of 13 people around him who were scrutinizing each of his gestures. "Sergeant?"

"Damn, man. Who's she?" Bucky heard a whisper from one of the guys behind him. He quickly turned his head to find out who he was talking about. The three men had clearly lost their attention on Bucky. "She's like a nuclear warhead with a hollow head. She's fucking hot." Bucky's jaw was contracting, and he began to breathe quickly.

"She's pregnant!" The other added.

"She's still hooot."

"Agent Miller! Agent Bouviers! Agent Marvin! Could you explain me what the fuck are you doing?" Bucky grumbled.

"YES, SERGEANT, UH, SORRY SERGEANT." The three men stood at right.

Bucky saw her. The one he told not to move from his quarter, and the one who had clearly disobeyed. He glared at Rose all the way. When their eyes met, he knew she was angry like hell, and that it will be a fucking fight to calm her down and get her out off here. Bucky knew he had behaved badly with her. He regretted that she spoke of her painful past. He knew how painful it is to stir up the shit from the past. He did not want to put that on his babydoll. He knew he had a bad reaction with her, and he had to apologize to his woman. He was going to do it. After the training. He would apologize to her several times on his bed and even in the vessel if she wanted. He behaved like a dumb ass, and he knew she was angry. Except what he saw in her eyes right now, it was as if the hell was going to rage on the Helicarrier in exactly 10 minutes. She looked furious. His blue eyes blinked a little in every way. Seeing how she attracted prying eyes and captivated the attention of some of sweaty male guys inside the room, Bucky swore with anger before walking towards her.

Rose walked around the room assuredly. The heels of her black leather boots clicked on the ground, she purposely made it noisy. She wanted to be noticed. The caramel-skinned woman wore blue jean shorts with a rock'n'roll belt, a black loose top that was oversized to reveal a brown shoulder. The top floated on her chest and her free nipples pointed through the light fabric in a provocative manner. Her black leather boots gave her more waist. It refined her silhouette and gave her a charming body shape with her feminine hips. Still, Rose did not seem to be Rose. Her curly hair was pulled into a tight, small bun. Her eyelashes were longer and thicker than normal. She had a black smoky look. She had put on some make up to give her brown eyed gaze a more dangerous look. It was obvious she wanted to provoke. It was obvious she wanted to provoke Bucky. He fell into her trap like a newbie.

He was walking towards her. He couldn't run. It would look too suspicious. Bucky wanted to run like hell toward her, but he didn't want to attract the attention to him. Even if he heard some people talking, recognizing her as Captain America's wife, he didn't wanted them to talk about Rose more than they did. Knowing her beautiful name was in the mouths of unknown people made him angry, jealous, madly jealous. He could bear Steve's attention on his babydoll but not the one of other man. She was his babydoll, only his. He was losing patience as she approached the shooting range. The woman was playing with fire.

Rose was proud of the impression she made. Some whispered funny things about what they could do to the luscious body of hers while she was preparing to shoot with the millitary gun. Bucky did not have Steve's upper ear, but he could read on the lips. What he read it was not pleasing to him at all. Bucky had to clasp his metal fist with all his strength so he would not be tempted to get into an involuntary fight. He grunted a few orders while he was stomping to her. He picked up his t-shirt on one of the benches and put it on quickly as he continued to walk.

"Do you know what? I would fuck that ass everytime she wants. Like I would just be there and tell her to sit on my face." One man said to his comrade and the other laughed. The man turned his head and jumped in fear when he suddenly saw the the Winter soldier standing just next to him, "Woah, dude! Uh uh, I mean Sir?"

"If you do not want me to cut your fingers one by one with my keen cutter, I advise you to close your mouth." Bucky threatened the SHIELD recruit with a look of death.

"Wow, Okay, Okay!" The man raised his hands in a riot. "I do not want any trouble, Sir." The other recruit slowly disappeared on seeing his friend scolded by Bucky. It was not good to be in the line of sight of the Sergeant Instructor. It always ended up in a bloody fight on the boxing ring.

Bucky saw that the man was just joking, but God knows he could not hold himself when someone was talking about his babydoll in that way. A brief look at the shooting range and she was already ready to shoot. She was wearing a protection headpiece, goggles, and the simulation machine was already starting on her side. She had this gun in her hand and his blood boiled in his veins.

"Damn it." Bucky swore under his breath before turning and walking to the shooting center. He was angry now. More angry than Bruce when he gets all green. He did not want her to come because of that. He could not control himself when it came to Rose. He did not want people to affiliate him to Rose. She was his weakness. This part of his life that was pure and innocent; he wanted to protect at all cost. If everyone here get to know how much Steve's wife meant to him, he thought he would lose all respect.

He liked to scare and keep his face cold and emotionless. He endeavored to make good use of the fear that the name of the Winter Soldier had for the people. He did not want anyone to know him as anything other than as a killing machine or a ruthless coach. He was even cataloged as the worst coach after the Black Widow, which was a compliment knowing how Nathasha used to fight the recruits.

Bucky entered the shooting range as she shot the holographic target in the distance. She still had a lot to learn, but she was doing pretty well by what he saw.

He stopped just right next to her while she was still shooting the target. She was really focused before his angry deep breaths tickled her cheek. She felt Bucky's presence beside her all of a sudden. Odly, she was surprised. He almost scared her. She had forgotten she was there for him.

She was there to provoke him. She knew how he could be jealous and protective, more than Steve could be. She wanted him to get angry. She knew he had insisted not to come here to not get angry when she came. She was waiting him to come to her. She was expecting him to come to get her out of here. When she came to that shooting range, when she held that gun, when she started shooting, all her memories about Hydra and Russia resurfaced. She let herself go into this mixed feeling of power and weakness. She felt like losing herself like before. Now that she felt Bucky's soft caress on her right hand, she returned to the present time.

Bucky gently touched her hand, exhorted her to lower her gun. Rose slowly lowered her gun with her hand trembling a little. Rose remained like that, breathing heavily, her heart beating at a mile per hour with the Bucky's breath blowing on her cheek. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, why she was there, and what she was doing.

This moment lasted one minute. An instant during which time just paused because she felt Bucky next to her. The noise around them did not exist anymore. Rose closed her eyes for 5 seconds before opening them and the noise came back. She turned to look at him. The reality of the situation caught up with her, and she frowned at his face. Bucky raised an eyebrow, lowering his head, exasperated at her attitude. Rose turned again and began to shoot the holographic target as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't there.

Bucky was not a man who easily gets swallowed up by his emotions. That's why he wasn't a man to quarrel with a woman. He was rather a man to charm her. It amused him to see Steve and Rose quarrel and see them all come to him to ask what to do when their quarrel took dramatic proportions, which happened almost every time. Never in his life he did see himself quarreling with a woman, but Rose, Rose Ayotunde was special. At the moment, he wanted to break something, scream, make a gigantic scene because he was angry. Yes, he was fucking angry, and she dared to keep ignoring him.

Bucky tapped on one side of the protective headphones, but the African woman continued to shoot as if nothing happened. He looked from left to right, attracted by the whispers of the other shooters in the shooting range, bewildered by the looks of the other people upon them. He hated it. To say that he was uncomfortable attracting attention was an euphemism. Rose did ignore him royally even when he was fulminating beside her.

What in hell did he do wrong to put her in that state? Why in the sweet heaven was she here when he expressly told her not to come there? Why? Why? Why? He did not understand at all.

It was in those moments that he needed Steve. It seemed to be a catalyst for her. It was enough for Steve to look at her in a certain way so that she realized her madness. So that she ended up apologizing to him like a baby. It was quite funny to live with these two, Bucky can tell. Unfortunately, she wasn't so docile with him. He was beginning to lose patience when she stopped shooting and pressed a button to get the holographic target to get close. She removed the glasses and headphones and placed them where she had found them. She smiled when the target flash. It wasn't so bad.

"Rose?" She did not answer. Bucky looked from left to right to make sure no one heard before whispering, "Babydoll?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in my quarters and wait for me."

"I'm not your doggie."

Bucky sucked between his teeth, "You've done your show, now come with me, we have to talk in private."

"No." She put more balls in the Beretta 9 mm.

"Rose..." He whispered. She turned to him with a frown on her face.

"Don't say Rose like that. If you want to call me Babydoll, call me babydoll aloud. Why do you whisper? Let me guess, you do not want the woman with whom you sleep with to know that I'm here and that I'm pregnant with your child? Is that it?"

"The woman with whom I sleep with?" Bucky repeated the words not sure why she used them.

"Yes, you heard clearly. I know everything."

"Wait- what?"

"I said I know everything."

Bucky looked confused. He was thinking about what she was talking about. Maybe he killed someone she knew or something, but even thinking about it deeply he didn't see what she was talking about. He scratched his chin while thinking. He was going to laugh at that one day, but for now he was beyond annoyance. When he was annoyed, it was very quiet. Dangerously quiet. He glared at Rose for a long time before answering.

"Alright, I did it."

"What?" She answered with a hurt look. Her fingers tightening around the cross of the Beretta."You cheated on me?"

"Rose-"

"You cheated on me..." She repeated to herself. Still hurt by the truth.

"I did cheat on you." Rose did not believe it. She could not believe it. She stepped back a few steps as if she was looking for something to keep her balance. Bucky frowned in anxiety. Maybe he should not have lied like that. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him immediately pointing his weapon at him. He raised his hands. "Babydoll, listen to me, how can I cheat on you? When can I do that? If I'm not working, I'm with you and the kids and Stevie. We spend all our time together. That doesn't make sense. That's a ridiculous idea. Doesn't it sound like a lie when I say it? I can't cheat on you. I'm bonded to you. You bear my child for God's sake."

"Married men cheat without their wives knowing it, and we aren't married. You can cheat on me without me knowing it."

"Why would I do that?" He took a step towards her, but she was tensing her hands around the gun.

"Do not come near or I shoot."

"You can't shoot me."The people around them began to position themselves to stop her, but Bucky raised one hand and nodded to make them understand that he will handle the situation alone. He made a hand sigh for them to get out of here and they did, but still people already had their gun in their hands. Rose felt confused. Her hands began to tremble. "Look at me. It's dangerous to point this gun on me here. Come with me, and we will talk about this in private."

"You cheated on me!"

"I did not. Now put this gun down."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME."

"You're making a scene, Rose."

"You're ashamed of me, Bucky... Steve would never be ashamed of me. You told me you love me, that I'm your babydoll, but now you're ashamed of me."

"Lower your gun."

"No. I know how to use it. I can use it if I have to. I've already killed a man, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do because I was the sniper who shot you in the leg to prevent you from committing suicide after that killing." He said seriously, and Rose bit her lower lips. At that moment there was nobody in the firing stand... Everyone had deserted the play. The majority watched the scene from afar. Bucky and Rose looked at each other as if they were going to jump on each other to fight until death or jump on each other to fuck until death. It was difficult to know which of these choices they would take. Even though Rose was as hot as the fires of a volcano at the moment, he had to take the gun before she got hurt.

It didn't take long before he moved. His movements were misty in her eyes. He was so quick when he managed to disarm her and put the Beretta on the table in front of her. Rose widened her eyes before rushing over to pick it up, but he took her forearm as softly as possible and turned it behind her back to block her on the wall next to them.

"Ahh! Bucky!"

He pressed his body against her and whispered in her ear, "You're not fast enough."

"Fuck you." His hand fell in his Jeans pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Rose heard the click of the handcuffs close around her wrist and she struggled more but could not move at all. "Argh Bucky! Stop!" Then another click and Bucky closed the other handcuff around her left wrist before turning her quickly. "Why did you do that?" She realized far too late what he had just done.

"You're making a scene, babydoll." He began to walk and pull her with him.

"BUCKY! I don't- Stop! DAMN IT, BUCHANAN!"

Rose did not know what to do to stop him. He continued to pull her arm all the way through her protest. She could not even run away. He had handcuffed her. If he had not done it, she would have gone into a room and locked herself up until Steve came to beat his ass for having cheated on her. It's quite bizarre to think that your husband would beat your lover's ass for cheating on you, but it was normal for her to think that. Their relationship wasn't like others.

After a moment she no longer protested. She did not like to draw too much attention to her. She just wanted to attract his attention. They walked down the long corridor and took two elevators to get to his quarters. She had time to calm down. All this time he was silent like death. Rose could not believe she pointed her gun at Bucky. As he pulled her by the arm like a child he was going to punish, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes to see if he was still angry. It was worse than she thought. His gaze was too dark to detect any feelings. She loved him, but she was angry too. It was his fault. He had cheated on her. He had to pay.

Arriving in the intimacy of his quarter, Bucky took a deep breath to calm down.

"What will you do now?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I did nothing."

"You manage to get all that fucking eyes on you."

"AND WHAT?"

"And I hate when an another man look at you... except if it's your husband."

"I don't care."

"Why did you do that? I told you to wait me here. I did tell you that for one reason." He scolded.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh, really?" He smiled despite himself.

"You're a fucking cheater."

She saw his darkened eyes traveling down her body. She was extremely sexy. The more he looked at her clothes the more he didn't like the fact that other men ogled her. His blue eyes traced the curves of her body to go up to her pretty face. Her cheeks was getting red before his deep blue eyes. When he finally spoke, she noticed how he was trying not to yell.

"It's bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah. I think it's all bullshit. You're mad at me about something, and I don't know what. Just tell me why you're mad at me, so we can end this stupid quarrel."

"I know you cheated on me." She uttered.

"I didn't."

"YOU DID. I KNOW YOU DID."

"I didn't."

"How dare you?"

"I don't know what the hell makes you think something crazy like that when you already know I'm in love with you. Because the only thruth is that I love you." Rose looked away as Bucky approached her, "What's wrong, babydoll? Tell me. What happened?"

"You mean what happened after you made me feel like a heavy burden, and I felt very insulted by you?"

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, babydoll."

"I found this." She turned her head towards the criminal red top tank on the ground.

He almost laughted, now he understood, "I have an explanation for this." Rose raised his eyebrows. "It's not what it looks like." Bucky chuckled at how Rose looked at him accusingly. He did not know why but this whole situation was so crazy that it was funny. "No. No. I'm not making fun of you. It's just- Babydoll, you made all this scene just for that?"

"Does it belong to Natasha Romanoff?"

"I said I have an explanation."

"I'm listening to you."

Bucky took a moment before speaking, "She must have left it behind since the time when... Where she and me, we... We had our nightly encounters."

"She slept here? With you? But... you told me it was just for sex? Why'd she dare to sleep here?"

"Well, technically she was not sleeping."

She was fulminating. "Free me now."

"No. You're going to lock yourself somewhere to think about stupid things for an eternity, and you'll regret it after."

"Take these handcuffs away!"

"Honey, I promise that she and I, it's old history. That thing had to be there for months. I did not notice it. Where did you find it?"

"It doesn't matter where I found it."

He smirked, "Babydoll?"

"How can you get me here and not check if your exes have left anything in their path? If I start rummaging this place, I'm sure I'll find panties under your pillows." Bucky giggled, and God had to save the man's soul because Rose wanted to cut his head right now. "Take these handcuffs off, Buchanan!"

Bucky was smiling now. She was quite adorable even with that black around her eyes. He looked at her hair; her tight curls fighting to get out of her bun. He must tell that he liked to see her with her hair free and wild. Her beautiful curly hair in the color of honey. He was now rocking her face with both hands, before a last look on her brown eyes, after separating her pink candy lips with his thumb, he kissed her.

She wanted to touch him, but the handcuffs prevented her. Bucky was so passionate in his kiss. She felt butterflies in her belly as he devoured her lips with a hunger she adored on him. She felt so light. When he broke the kiss, it was as if she was going to fall backwards. In fact, she was really going to fall backwards. Bucky grabbed her forearms to hold her straight.

"I must smell of sweat. I'm sorry."

"No. Uhm, no. It's okay. Uhm, I really like the scent of your sweat. I use to sniff your dirty t-shirts when I do laundry."

"No kidding." He laughed and she felt like crazy. "I can't cheat on you, babydoll."

"I know, Bucky." He nodded. "Handcuffs are hurting me!"

That's all she had to say for Bucky to take off her handcuffs. He knew the burning sensation on the wrists because of the handcuffs scratched the skin. He was never going to make her endure this kind of suffering.

"Better?"

"Yes." Rose rubbed the sore skin. He took her wrists and caressed them with a guilty look.

"I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry... For everything."

Bucky looked so sorry. Just like that, he had just wiped out all the anger she had stuffed against him. Just with these few words, he had just ended a war she was about to wage to the end. Just like that, he touched her sentimental side. The feeling of losing all control came back stronger than ever. Bucky put a hand on her cheek and stroked her tenderly. She looked up at him while he looked down at her. Thanks to her heeled boots, she did not need to tiptoe as usual. Just a few centimeters and his lips would be on her's again. But Rose began to twist around her belly with pain.

"WOW WOW OH MY GOD."

"WHAT? Babydoll What's going on?" Bucky panicked.

"No... Its the baby. It's Luke... He's moving." Rose took Bucky's hand and put it on her rounded stomach exactly where Luke kicked vigorously. "Here! Here! Oh my Goodness! Do you feel him?"

"No... I do not." He moved his hand on her baby bump, searching for any trace of baby movement. He got down on his knees in front of her to do it. Rose smiled affectionately. She looked at him waiting for any sign of his son. He looked so cute.

"He changed place." She took his hand to guide him, "Here! He's here. Push your fingers here."

He widened his eyes, "He's moving... I feel it. Luke is moving... He's moving. " He couldn't believe himself. It was his son who was moving inside her belly. He will be a father soon. He will have a son soon. He will be a parent soon. "Luke..." He smiled, "Hi, cowboy." He laughed. "He's moving again!"

"Yes. And it hurts." She grimaced in pain. It was the first time Luke moved to turn totally in her belly, and she could say he had a lot of strength. "Wait, Wait." She removed his hands from her belly.

"Please..." Bucky eyes were so sad that she sneered. He pried her not to remove his hands on her belly.

"No. No. Wait." He removed his hands as she wanted, and Rose folded the top fabric up under her chest to reveal her naked light brown skin. "Now don't touch. Just look."

The tiny foot of their baby was drawn on the skin of Rose's belly. A perfect foot. He could clearly see his son's tiny five toes.

"It's amazing."

Then Bucky saw an another foot. Luke moved both feet as if he were walking. Right foot. Then the left. Bucky set his cold metal index on the spot where Luke's foot appeared before it disappeared.

"Whoa!" Bucky laughted. "Oh, he stopped moving." Bucky raised his head, "Why did he stop moving?"

"He's shy. Just like mommy."

"C'mon keep moving, little boy." He rubbed his hands on her belly, and she removed them immediately.

"I swear to God I will slap you in the face if you continue to stimulate this cowboy in my uterus."

Bucky stood up as she continued to talk. Without waiting a second, he kissed her so passionately than she felt her legs getting weak. She felt that if he kept kissing her like that, she would waver and fall. He put his hands on her butt and gave her a blow of pressure so that she jumped on him. Rose clung to him with the legs on either side of his waist. Bucky held her butt with one hand and a thigh with the other as he walked into the room to get her on the office table below. He did not give her time to speak. He attacked her lips mercilessly. Leaving her feverish in his arms. Rose gasped in the kiss when she heard things smashing on the floor. He cleared his office table of any bulky objects before putting Rose on it. She pulled her legs apart so that he could rush between them. Bucky was hungry for Rose. He wanted to tell her how happy he was, but he had no words so he had to show her.

"Bucky... Bucky... Ah, Bucky. We- Bucky! I'm- ahh slowly- " she stuttered.

"We'll be happy together. We'll be happy together." He repeated. "You're so sexy." He kissed her. "A sexy mom." A kiss. "A Hot mom." A kiss. "Fuckable mom." He growned.

"Bucky!" She blushed.

His hands had no limits. He touched what he wanted: her breasts, her belly, her butt, her thighs, her face. She had never seen him so tangled up in his caresses. Suddenly he pressed her back on the table and laid her legs along his chest so that the tips of her heels touched his shoulders.

"I'll devore you tonight, babydoll."

"I'm mad at you." She shook her head without any certainty. "You were so- bizarre today, and I felt sad all the time and- oh my-"

"I'm really sorry." He licked her naked calves.

"It's so easy to say I'm sorry."

"Our little boy is agreeing with me to say you're saying shit."

"I refuse to have sex with you tonight if you-" he leaned on her and kissed her hard.

"Bucky..." She breathed quickly on his lips. Rose had no more words. She had no more arguments. He placed his sweat-wet forehead on her and gave her lazily kisses on her lips. He was trying to calm down otherwise he would make love to her here and now. He should not. This evening will be their first time having sex all three, and he did not want to spoil the wait. Rose felt like forgetting everything that happened and just fall sleep in his arms.

He knew she was tired now, "You can sleep in my arms during the flight."

"How do you- urgh, you and Steve read me like a book all the time. You're the devil."

He smirked before he got up and she did too. He sighed before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad this past hour. Do you accept my apology?" He kissed her slowly on her lips again. Every kiss was pure delight. "Do you forgive me?"

"You were so bizarre with me..."

"I'm sorry, it was just out of my control."

"I see."

"Do you accept my apologies? I did not mean to make you feel that way." Rose was getting lost in his blue eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"I understand... I always understand when it comes to you."

"Not only to me. You are an understandable and gentle woman."

"No, I'm not." She smiled shyly, and he smiled with her.

"I think I've seen some pudding in the cafeteria. Maybe I could get you some."

"I accept your apology." She stumbled over the words. Bucky laughed and kissed her.

"You have your name tattooed on my lips and... On my cock."

"On your heart, too?"

Bucky smiled happily, "On my heart, too."


	40. The sexiest teacher

During the flight to the Wakanda, Rose had fallen asleep. As if someone had given her sleeping pills without Bucky noticing. She fiercely refused to sleep on the leather seats not far from the corner piloting because she wanted to sleep on her co-pilot seat. She was twisting on the uncomfortable seat, trying to find a position by which she could sleep peacefully. But she was, in fact, not comfortable and it was noticeable. Bucky died of wanting to wake her up and tell her to go to bed but knowing Rose, she would have created another baseless war she would want to deliver until the end.

It had to be that... the marriage: love and bickering most of the time. Love and bicker for life.

While Bucky watched the beautiful African woman sleeping like an angel on the seat beside his, he could not see himself choosing someone else for the rest of his life. He did not see himself missing a single day at her side. He wanted to live this love and these bickerings all day without exception. Because being with her was a paradise found. A real joy. Because with Rose, Bucky felt like a different man. A happy and fulfilled man. For a man like him, it was his life's luck to start all over again and make a life of father and lover. Not to be a bloody killer or a guinea pig.

Rose was so beautiful, so intelligent, so sweet. He certainly did not deserve her love. She was more made for Steve, the secret artist and the hero of America. Did he deserve this life? After all the unimaginable things he had done to innocent people? Did he deserve this life close to the woman he loves?

Bucky frowned because of his own thoughts. It was stupid to think of such things. He had her and Steve and that was all that mattered. It was all it took for him to be happy. He was no longer the same man as before. With his memory recovered, he was a new James Buchanan Barnes and James Buchkanan Barnes had a right to happiness. He had the right to see his son Luke grow up. To teach him how to play baseball or soccer. He had the right to wake up every morning and hear the laughter of the children animate their house. He had the right to love Rose and feel good at her side. He was also entitled to a happy ending and he intended to fight to get it.

Only a madman would dare to place himself between the Winter soldier and his family. Because there's nothing Bucky would not do for his family.

Bucky passed a tired hand on his face, scratching his shaved cheeks. He thought too much. He didn't usually think so much. He used to act more instinctively. Most of the time. He was not an artist or a writer, he was just Bucky Barnes.

Yet he saw himself writing prose to sing the happiness that rhythmed his life this last months. He smirked. Write proses? For the love of God, he did not see himself doing it at all. Bucky turned his head toward the beautiful pregnant woman asleep. Rose looked like a real doll and her long curly honey color hair resembled the rays of the sun. Maybe for her, he might try after all. She likes that kind of thing. Considering how she was ecstatic with every drawing that Steve made of her. He wanted to give her as much happiness that she gave him. She deserved so much more from him. He suddenly remembered that he had something to show her.

Bucky got up from the seat after activating the auto-pilot. He walked inside the ship to the place where their belongings were. He removed the leather glove from his metal hand and squatted to tuck inside his backpack. His wet black long hair fell with every movement on his face. He had taken a quick shower before taking their flight. Even if she had assured him that the smell of his sweat did not bother her, he wanted to smell good for her.

He eventually found the white and blue track. He stood up with the piece of paper, looked at Rose from afar and wondered how she would react about it. He came back to his place of pilot with the piece of paper in one hand. Once seated, he shook his head in a no and put the paper into the back pocket of his Jeans.

An hour passed and she still slept with the same uncomfortable position. She would have torticoli of hell if she continued to sleep like that. She would not have a torticoli if he had the guts to carry her on the bed. She would surely scream or fight but he would make her sleep on a comfortable bed, even if he had to tie her to it. There was a bed in this ship to cry out loud. She had to sleep in a bed.

Bucky got up, looked at Rose and smiled. He was ready for her anyway. He carried her in his arms gently not to wake her up. He walked with Rose in his arms like a bride. Actually that's what she was: a bride. She was only 26 years old. So young in front of the centenary guys she chose to love. Arrived on the small sofa bed in a corner of the ship, he put her delicately and lay down near her. They will arrive at Wakanda in 2 hours: at 7pm precisely. He could leave the autopilot in command during this time. And stay close to her during her sleep. He liked to watch her sleep. She was so cute.

Rose had not woken up. Not one yota. The pregnancy gave her an ogre sleep. An ogre appetite too. Bucky looked very stupid when people saw him take all the pudding that was left in the cafeteria for her. Like what the hell the Winter soldier will do with as far as pudding? This woman will make him dance in a circus one day. He laughed at this thought.

One more hour passed and she was still asleep on his right arm. Luckily it was the metal one. Otherwise he would have the feel of ants since time. She wore her pretty mini flowery dress with the sexy neckline: aka the lethal weapon of Captain America. Moreover, she was barefoot, as she was small, she could lie down completely on the sofa bed without her feet surpassing. With a hand on her belly rounded, Bucky was on the lookout for the slightest movement of the baby. But Luke seemed to be sleeping in the same way as his mother apparently. Luke will be a mommy's son like Stevenson. Bucky saw him coming from a distance. Such a small being that is a perfect symbiosis of himself and Rose. He was eager to see who he'll look like most.

"Our baby is gonna be a heartbreaker."

Bucky murmured with humor. Either this baby will look like the most, he's the most attractive already.

While the Brooklyn guy was stroking her baby pump, he thought it had to be incredibly narrow inside. The soldier could not yet understand how the baby could move in such a small belly. Rose wasn't a big woman. By all means she was the mother of fourth children now. He couldn't be so proud of her to bear all this maternity state. He felt bad for Rose who must feel uncomfortable at every twirl inside her small belly. Despite his anxiety for her, Bucky felt happy. His baby was healthy and Rose was safe in his arms. Stevie was all that was needed to make Bucky scream for the perfect happiness.

"Why are you so damn cute?" Bucky said, gazed by her beauty.

His beatitude was short lived. Rose began to make a rather lively nightmare. The kind of nightmare that makes you tremble. She began to talk in her sleep, imploring someone not to hurt her. She had her nails scratching Bucky's t-shirt as she struggled against her nightmare striker.

"Babydoll ? What's wrong?"

"Noo. No. I don't- I don't want to- please."

Bucky straightened up and put his weight on one elbow. He watched her trembling body with a frown. He did not know what to do. The only solution was to wake her up from this nightmare.

"Wake up. Wake up now babydoll!" He said gravely.

She woke up abruptly and, as he looked at her with all the anxiety of the world, she suddenly gasped with terror. She stepped away from him and drew in the corner of the sofa bed looking wildly around and tipping, knees drawn to her chest. She looked totally terrorized. Frightened. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but she closed her eyes tightly not to look at him. She wanted to erase the face she had seen in her nightmare. A face she thought she had forgotten but who was still there, tucked in the shadow of her eyelids, waiting for her to remember to be able to come back to haunt her sleep.

Bucky could not find the good words to comfort her.

"Steve !? Steve? I want Steve. Where are you?" She sobbed. "Come to save me. Why don't you come to save me from him?"

"You're not there anymore babydoll. You're here with me. You're safe. Look at me. It's me. Bucky." He said sadly. "It's Bucky."

Rose refused to look up. Too afraid to find out this man was lying. Bucky knew what's time she was remembering. Who exactly she was afraid of. That was him. It was him. This son of the bitch. It was because of him that Rose was changed forever. Even death, he was doing considerable damage. It had been so long that she had not dreamed of her father. After she returned from her captivity, it was Steve who was more confronted with her nightmares. And even with all the love and support he gave her, she needed to go back to Nigeria to find her mother and just forget to be ready to face Steve again without blaming him for everything.

When she came back to Seattle, she was radiant and pregnant with the Twins. She looked much better. Steve and him did not live the perpetual terror that she must feel every day after that captivity. Buck didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Actually Bucky did not know how to react. He himself was plagued by vivid nightmares sometimes and he himself still did not know how to handle them.

Rose was terrified and it broke his heart to see her crumble away like that. He slowly approached her curled and trembling form. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to regulate his breathing in vain. He raised his hand to reach one of her little naked foot and put the metal hand on it. It was when he felt her goose bumps that he realized that he should not have touched her with that hand. He pulled it out instantly. Oddly enough, he visibly saw her calm down after he touched her with that hand so he put his icy hand back on her foot.

"Rose... talk to me. It's me. It's me...Bucky. If you need, I can call Steve. Yes, I'm gonna call Stevie." Bucky was about to get uo from the bed to call Steve when she raised her head to stop him. Bucky stopped immediately as Rose raised one hand toward him. As if she was trying to reach his face. Bucky did not hesitate and he crawled up to her so her hand reached his face. Rose's hand on his cheek was tender as usual. "Please Babydoll, tell me you're ok. Tell me you're ok." He was so distressed by her condition. "I can call him for you. Just say a word and I'll call Stevie now. "

She shook her head in a no, "would you hold me tight?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Bucky felt like his heart was jumping in his chest. He loved her so much that he would be willing to sacrifice everything to never see her brown eyes lost again. Without thinking, he almost jumped on her to squeeze her into his arms. To surround her with all his warmth. Give her all the comfort she needed. In a way, he felt a growing guilt in his chest. So that's how Steve should feel? Is it so heavy for him too?

It was his fault if she had this nightmare. He knew that he had reminded her of things she had buried away in her mind. He had made her talk of her captivity and her father. She was not going to talk about it. He understood what she felt because he felt the same. To talk about the past, the past finally came back to haunt her. It was better not to talk about it and pretend that this past never existed. To speak of it was to call it and to call it was to relive the traumas once more. It was his fault, he knew it and he did not know what to say to apologize. He squeezed her as tightly as possible against him and he felt that she was calming down.

He felt her bringing him more closer by grasping his shirt and he hold her tight before looking for her eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, babydoll." He inhaled through the nose and expired by the mouth slowly," are you feeling ok now?"

"Yes... It was just-"

"Don't explain yourself. I know. I'm such a disaster sometimes. And I end up screwing things. And I didn't think that my behaviour could- babydoll, listen to me, it's my fault ok. Don't explain anything. I'll take care of you okay? Babydoll?"

"Forgive me for calling for Steve. I did not want to ... Excuse me."

"I'm the most broken man you've ever met, so you do not have to explain yourself about it." She shookke her head in a no but he nodded," and I can understand why you called for Stevie. After a nightmare, I would call for Stevie too. Everybody would." Rose laughted a little as she was staring into Bucky's eyes. He now understood all the idolatry that Steve gave to the brown shades of her eyes. She had magnificent eyes. He could not help but feel like a shit in front of her. "Crap! I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to- and don't dare to apologize for this again. It wasn't even your fault. It was mine."

"Bucky..."

"Yes."

"Is my- is my father dead?"

"Yes, this asshole is dead and he will not come back."

"And Thomas ... Is he gone?"

"He better be. I'm gonna dig his grave, lock him up in a coffin and burry him alive if he comes back playing his creepy stalker ex- boyfriend again."

"It was just a nightmare then..." She smiled faintly, "You know I love you Bucky. I do. I know I called Steve but-"

"Beside always saying stupid things... Stevie is the help we both need. I do understand why you called him."

Bucky and Rose loved and needed Steve. They have that in common. Rose giggled before kissing his lips. Bucky smiled and sat beside her, leaning against the metal wall. He raised his arm and she put her head on his shoulder then she rested on his left flan. They remained silent for a moment. Bucky gave her kisses on the forehead from time to time. The fingers of her left hands intertwined with those of his metal right hand. And they stayed there, recovering from their emotions. "Guess I'm a real jerk like he used to say."

"Do not blame yourself too much, Bucky. I blamed Steve for a long time before realizing that it was not his fault and that hate in me was just parting us apart. This is not the answer to a good recovery, I accepted what happened. I accepted my past ... You're the only family I have left. Some nightmare from time to time, it's not that bad. I'll survive. "

"You were no longer having nightmares, Babydoll."

"Maybe it's the last one."

"Did you see someone ..."

"Don't start because I'm not gonna see someone. Never."

Bucky nodded. He was not going to insist. The important thing is that she was better now. He also did not want to go see a psychologist before but he had to do it when Rose came back from Lagos by being pregnant. He was too afraid of having a crisis in a house full of babies. And since then he was better. When she'll be comfortable with that idea, she goes see someone by herself. She did not know, but as soon as she entered his life, something in him changed.

He looked at their fingers intertwined. A mixture of light brown and metallic gray. He admired them.

"You mean everything to me. You mean everything to us. I hope you aware of that."

"I am. I know how lucky I am."

"No babydoll. That's us who are lucky to have you."

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror? I'm having a triad relationship with the hottest men of the universe and I have babies with them. I married one and the other can't live without me." Bucky laughted," I have a big house where I live with them and my babies and currently I'm going to my honeymoon in a private island in a wonderful paradise with this two men I never dared to dream to date one day. I'm with the two hottest men of the universe and I'm the mother of their babies. I'm fucking lucky, Bucky."

"The hottest men of the universe hun." He kept laughing. "When I lived in Brooklyn in the 1940s, I would never have imagined that more than 100 years later I would fall in love with the princess of the Ayu tribe of Nigeria."

"Oh my God, I'm not a Princess."

Bucky turned his head towards her with a smirk, "Then you must be queen because there's no explanation to the shining royal beauty of yours."

"Oh!" She blushed timidly.

"I have something for you." He gave her a kiss on the hollow of her neck before rummaging in the back pocket of his Jeans. He pulled out a orange and white brochure a little wrinkled and gave it to her.

"What's that?" She asked curiously by unfolding the brochure in her hands. "The Midtown School of Science and Technology in Forest Hills ... Woah it looks amazing like a high school."

"Actually I did not take this thinking about the twins." Rose looked up, a little confused, "I took this thinking about you. It looks like a good place to teach. And there's Peter Parker is in there so if something have to happens, you just have to tell him. In 4 months, you are going to give birth to Luke, you can already apply for a position of teacher to begin the classes in winter ... Or it matters when you want. It's up to you."

"But ... I will not have time with the babies and the twins. And the house... I have to keep the house good for you and Stevie."

"Even if I like to see you dust with this sexy apron, you don't have to do that. You can hire a maid and a babysitter. The Twins are mature enough to take care of Stevenson and in a few months they will be as old as teen girls. They'll take care of baby Luke when you're not there. On the top of that, you have two vigourous men if you need help."

"Seriously?"

"You're my babydoll, Rose. My babydoll gets whatever she likes." He said seductively. "Say something, it's a chance for you."

"And Steve?"

"Remember when he recorded this ridiculous video for teens with this old ridiculous suit of Captain America when he tells them not to do drugs or this kind of things?"

Rose smiled, "You've made fun of him for a whole week."

"I'm sure he would feel more reassured if you work there knowing that Spiderman is learning there. And he wants the girls to go there, too. And I want my son to go there too. It's a good high school. "

"Bucky ... I've never taught a class. I don't know if I'll be up to it. I was still a student when I met Steve. I had to pass my final exams when the explosion destroyed my university. I'm gonna need more learning to teach."

"Okay. Then you can take evening classes or something. So you can graduate here. I want you to do what you're passionate about. I know you can do it. You'll be the most interesting and sexiest teacher ever. "

"Oh... Evening classes. It's a good idea. Oh-yes! I can start when we'll come back to New-York so I could be graduated after the birth of our baby."

Bucky rolled his eyes," I was talking about begining the classes after the birth."

"I want to start as soon as possible now." Rose squirming in his arms smiling loudly. This woman was so stubborn.

"Promise me if you tired, you'll sleep. I see you as the nerdy girl working every night to get her grade good. It's admirable. But you're pregnant, you have to take a lot of rest."

"You just told me to work my ass to be graduated and now you want me to sleep at night?" She pouted.

"No." He laughed," I want you to be graduated at time full stop. And I want you to take a lot of nap too. You can excell by doing both, Honey."

"Oh this is so romantic." She smiled before kissing him lovingly. "Thank you, Bucky, I think ... I've never been too excited to go in classes and talk about molecules in my life. Don't be mistaken, I love being a mom but I also want to be a teacher. Teaching physics and chemistry is my dream since I started my studies and I- I want to succeed so much in this area of my life as Tasha would like me to do. "

"You're a great mom and you'll be a great teacher."

Rose laughed with the tears that were wetting her eyes."My mother was right then. I'm your Ada." She whispered on his lips before kissing him.

"Of course you are. I'm going to feed lucky Luke with the bibber by myself if necessary."

"You? Make bibbers and feed the baby?"

"You'll teach me, don't you? "She nodded with a shy smile on her lips," we'll be happy together. "

"We're already happy together."

"Let me taste this lips to know how much you're thankful to me." He bent over her face so she smiled adorably and kissed him tenderly. He broke the kiss to lick his bottom lips and kiss her again. She answered the kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This dangerous sweet lips give me life."

"Steve is my oxygen. You. You are my helium."

"Is the helium good?"

"The Helium is literally a perfect gas. Do you know the song titled 'helium' of the singer Sia?"

"Who's Sia?"

Rose rolled her eyes," I have forget keep forgetting I'm dating old soldiers. She's a good singer. I love this song. It's something like: 'Help me out of this hell. Your love lifts me up like helium. Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down. When I've hit the ground. You're all I need. Cause your love lifts me up like helium. Your love lifts me up like helium." She sang for him. Bucky looked surprised and delighted to hear her sing. When she ended up singing, he gave her a kiss to thank her .

"So... My love lifts you up like helium?"

Bucky made his charming smile that always melt her ovaries.

"You know what? Shut up." She blushed.

"Down, Down, Down, Down." He sang by imitating her voice and she bursted of out laughing.

This nightmare did not ruin everything after all.


	41. Wakanda-central palace

They had arrived at Wakanda. The futuristic country in western Africa. There were no words to describe the architecture of the central city. There was no word to describe the beauty and elegance of each building. It was unusual and special. Everything was a sophisticated mix of nature and technology. A true paradise for any architect or scientist. The city was full of light and flying tricks in all directions. Rose wondered if she was still in Africa in 2015 because it looked like 2034 for her. Lagos was nothing like it. She had not seen anything like that anywhere else. Everything was unique.

Rose's eyes shone literally when Bucky began the descent into the city of light. It was crazy that it was 7pm and the sun was still as high in the sky. At what time was night falling here? She had so many questions. Bucky did not really share her enthusiasm. Not that he didn't want to but he was hyper-focused on the task at hand as usual. To speak through his headphones and follow the instructions of the control tower. There were even two little ships escorting them to the central Wakanda landing zone. It was incredible. Bucky had landed the ship on the airstrip of the Wakanda-central palace. Rose felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest because of all this excitement. She was so excited to be there. It was like a dream come true. All the teenage girls at her high school have dreamed of entering this palace and today she was there, in a ship of the SHIELD, with the brother of Captain America, ready to say hello to none other than the king himself in person. Rose was excited beyond words.

No sooner had the ship landed than the African woman jumped in all directions to arrange their stuff. Theirs bags were a complete mess. Minutes ago, Bucky rummaged through them up to get clean clothes after his shower then after that, Rose went through them up again to get some toiletries to help her cool off which consisted of brushing her teeth and doing a quick facial scrub. Just for that, their two travel bag was a real big mess. Only the one that was intact was Steve's. Rose was laughing at herself when she folded their clothes.

She was so excited that she barely grimaced when Luke gave her foot shots inside her belly from time to time. She had too much adrenaline running through her blood to really pay attention to the pain.

After the traveling bag was closed, Rose ran to put on her white-heeled sandals. Bucky giggled at seeing her so excited. Obviously, Wakanda was the perfect honeymoon place for Rose. He could see that she loved being here. She shone like never before.

"Pfuu," she sighed then smiled, "I am finally ready to roll the extraordinary lands of Wakanda. How do I look?"

Bucky took a look and muttered "damn" under his breath. "You look sexy."

"Oh. Wonderful." She laughed then giggled. "It's good being sexy when you're very very pregnant like I'm very very pregnant actually." Bucky could hear her accent rise. He noticed that her accent was heavier when she's angry or excited. It was quite sexy thought. This woman was sexy as fuck. How Steve did manage to marry her, Bucky still didn't know. "I am Rose Rogers and I will walk the ground of the Wakanda palace... OH, dear goddess." She giggled while arranging her long curly honey-colored hair.

"You're gonna meet T'challa, how do you feel about it?" Bucky was already in front of the airlock of the ship waiting for her.

"Honestly?" She walked towards him as the airlock opened. "I want to vomit." Bucky burst out laughing, "but I'm gonna hold on, I do not want to ruin my beautiful dress. No vomiting today. Today I'm going to meet King T'challa and me ..." as the airlock opened completely, Rose's heart beat faster and faster. Her smile disappeared. "Bucky, I think I'll be sick." She struck a hand on her lips. Bucky dropped the bags and went to her side. Rose was trying to breathe slowly to calm down to prevent bile from getting into her throat.

"Breath slowly babydoll, It's your honeymoon. Don't you get sick while the party has not started yet, okay? We need you to be in good health for what we reserve for you." Rose nodded and swallowed hard. "Are you okay now, you need something? I'm sure I can find a bucket or something."

"No. No. I'm okay, we can go. And I'm not gonna throw up in a bucket. I'm going to be fine." She said with her ecstatic look again. Bucky smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before going to lift their traveling bags. He stood near her just at the entrance to the lock. They were side by side, close to getting out of their ship.

"Ready thick thighs?" He smirked at her.

"I don't have- argh yes. Yes, I'm ready Winter Soldier."

So they began to walk out of the ship. Then on the asphalt of the airstrip. Bucky had landed on the roof of the gigantic building which was the palace of Wakanda-central. There were still other palaces in the city just as immense as this one. But this one was the one just for the king. Where all the royalty lived. She had counted 5 huge palaces like this in the city. How rich was this country? She had no idea. The two of them were certainly marching towards the guards of T'challa, who were waiting for them several yards away. Behind them, there was a completely glazed space, which looked like a waiting room or something. Like the VIP square in an airport except they were in a fucking huge palace.

"Fuck me!"

"With pleasure, Babydoll."

"Why do they look so serious, it's like they're gonna shoot us. They made me more nervous that I am already." Rose blew. The guards who awaited them were predominantly women. What Rose would have liked if they did not look like formidable hired killers.

"They're cool, don't worry."

"Why I think this one can easily put you down?" Rose nodded toward the tall woman with ebony skin and shaved head. "She looks like a person who could put a cat in a blender."

"Good deduction, Rogers." Bucky laughed, "It's Dora. I've done Krav maga fights with her once and she's really strong, much stronger than many men I've fought with. Yet not as strong as Natasha."

Rose's head turned so fast that she got dizzy. The African woman certainly didn't like the lost gaze Bucky had at this moment.

"Buchanan!" She grunted an accent so noticeable that he burst out of laugh.

"You tried to hide this gold accent all this time? A damn shame. You, pretty Nigerian woman."

"Shut up, Buchanan."

"You're sexy when you're jealous." Bucky cooed and she rolled her eyes. "I wonder how Steve will react when I'm going to tell him everything you've done this day." Rose gasped. "You know, the big drama you made earlier that include some handcuffs and guns."

"Don't tell him, Bucky." She pleaded, "please?"

"We said no lies."

"But it's not a lie if you don't tell him."

She gave him her puppy sad eyes and he laughed. He was going to tell Steve everything and savor it. Steve would hear about that soon or later, so it's better if he heard that with his fellow brother. Bucky smiled darkly to Rose. He didn't doubt she regretted a bit but after Steve will know, she will regret it deeply.

"Uhm that's weird because I thought that when you hide the truth it's still a lie. Guess I was wrong."

"Dickhead." She breathed.

"Chicken thighs."

Rose opened her mouth with a silent cry of indignation. Bucky blinked seductively in one eye.

"You gonna pay for that."

Bucky couldn't help but smile at her. So that's the accent Stevie heard for the first time? No surprise, he ended up pursuing her. Her accent is fucking sexy and terribly hilarious. Not that she didn't have an accent in America, but here it's like she was getting herself again and Bucky liked that.

"I can't wait to see that, honey." He laughed, but Rose stopped walking. Bucky wanted to laugh loudly when he saw her angry head. "It's a joke. You don't have chicken tights." She definitely had. "You know I crave for your body every fuckin day. You owe every inch of me. I only eyes for you, Babydoll. " He gave her a kiss on the cheek but she continued to sulk. "I belong to you, Babydoll."

"To me alone?"

"To you all alone." He gave her another kiss on the cheek and she walked back to him with a shining smile. Gosh, this pregnant woman was the moodiest he never saw. Yet he didn't saw enough pregnant women to compare. In any case, there was only one Rose Ayotunde and she bared his son. She was the only pregnant woman in the universe that mattered for him.

The wind blew on her hair as they made their way toward the guards of T'challa. It was a rather large airstrip. The kind that could accommodate an airliner. A huge landing strip on the roof of an immense palace in the middle of the Wakanda Central. Rose could not be more ecstatic. She felt as if she was a member of the royal family and that she was going to see the greatest of the kings of Africa. In fact, she was going to see the greatest of the kings of Africa but she was not one of the royal family. Just Rose Rogers, the wife of Captain America, who came as a crazy tourist to live completely her honeymoon. But did it matter? By her entourage, she was as important as any high society bourgeoisie. With the stone of infinity encrusted on her neck, she was even more important, perhaps even important for the survival of the mankind.

Rose did not want to think about Thor and the news he could bring with him. It was a problem that could be studied after, after the honeymoon, after their hiatus. After they had had their moment of happiness away from all this extraterrestrial problem. Far from all responsibilities. Just for a couple of days. They deserved it.

Rose and Bucky were now laughing at what they were going to do tomorrow and the days after. Bucky wanted to do jet ski, he had already done it on his missions but had never taken the fun of it. He also wanted to swim in a river or on a beach, even in a pool, as long as he was swimming it would be nice. He brought swimsuits just for that. Rose, she was eager to eat tasty fruit, the exotic fruits she had so much missed and which was more expensive than an arm in America. Here she could get glutted with fruits as delicious as good for her health and Luke's health. She also planned to do a dance for Steve, to remember their first date. Maybe dance by wearing a loincloth or raffia and waistbands. Something like that, just to make him even crazier in love than the blue-eyed blond guy was already. Thinking of Steve, she can not help but start talking about him.

Bucky listened to her talking about Steve and all she wanted to show him. All the landscapes he would surely love to draw. Everything he could love to eat. Bucky was not jealous at all. Well, a little bit but it's human after all. He was a little amused to hear some anecdotes about a restaurant and a spicy fish sauce. And then he liked to watch her brown eyes shine with happiness.

He knew that by now, everything Steve was doing to do with Rose, he was going to be a part of it. In fact, they were no longer two in this relationship but three. Everything they'll do, they do it together. And tonight will be the concretization of their marginal decision. Apparently, Steve had accepted this mode of operation and Bucky too. It wasn't a bad thing. At all. Falling asleep in each other's arms, kissing the soft lips of Rose in their turn and sleeping in a comforting warmth. Every day, laughing at their arguments and participating in their make-out. Eat together as a family, with kids making noise with the loud sound of the television in the background. Bucky laughing over and over again, Steve telling stupid stories and Rose who keeps eating. Laughs and heated make outs. Comfort and warmth. What better way to recover from a horrible life of being a bloodthirsty killer? what better way to help a hero decompress of his duties? What better way to receive twice as much love?

To tell the truth, the two men were ready to do anything to keep Rose in their lives. The greatest gift was that the beautiful African loved them both and that both could receive her love and her infinite tenderness.

The winter soldier licked his lips thinking of all the things he would do to his beloved. In a corner of his mind, he was eager to see what Steve is able to do to Rose sexually. Watching them make love and then joining them afterward, a little sick idea but a fucking good one. The last time he joined them when they almost had sex, she masturbated them as if they were two horses. He had almost seen the gates of paradise. And Steve too.

"What makes you smile like that?" Rose asked curiously. Seeing Bucky smile for no reason was rather rare. "Bucky?" She asked softly, then when he looked down at her, she smiled softly at him.

"Uhm ..." He scratched his thin beard, "I was just thinking about you and Stevie." Rose's insistent gaze on him made him understand that her curiosity was not yet satisfied. "I'm thinking about what sex will be with you two and... Something I'm sure is that we'll scream your name tonight. The sex with you guys is bloody hot."

Rose looked away with warmth in her cheeks, her right hand grasping Bucky's left arm. She began to chew on her lower lip thoughtfully. Bucky moaned almost at that moment.

"But-" Rose hesitated, "But- we have not done it yet. How could you be so sure about- how good the- uhm- you know. "

"Maybe I have to remind you but what happened in the kitchen of yours two days ago was definitely sex and you handled things like a pro. I'm proud to say I got you." He lowered his head to whisper into her ear, "I did not know you like our dicks that much."

"Oh- but- Uhm- I- Oh my God."

Rose felt hotter and hotter especially in the center of her inner part. Bucky's ember glance was so bottomless as though he were thinking about things she could not even imagine. It destabilized her a little. Bucky represented temptation, interdict, endless pleasure. The fact that she had absolutely no control over him was really exciting. Bucky licked his lips again in impatience to feel the tightness of her pussy. She did not know how to answer him at the moment. He confused the crap out of her.

"You are... The woman that has always haunted my wet teenage dream."

Rose stammered before laughing. "I think Stevie has told me something like that too. Sometimes you're so alike you two."

"Really? What did he tell you exactly?"

"Um something like..." she tried to remember what he told her exactly, but in the immense sweet words Steve was telling her every day, she did not remember the exact words. Steve could be gentle with her. A true poet. Thinking about this," Bucky! It's late for him to come now, don't you think? what hour is it in New York? Can I call him from my phone? Oh, I should buy a new phone too- but I will give a try first and then- I should-" She searched her cell phone in her bag, "text him." She completely forgot the question. She wanted to talk to him right now. Bucky smirked. He said nothing. He really could not get into their love, just hope she loves him with the same urgency she loves Steve. It was his deepest desire.

They were just a few yards from the entrance when Rose was sending a text message to Steve. Being taller than the little African woman, Bucky could easily read over her shoulder.

_I'm getting mad, Captain Rogers. Where the fuck your round ass is?_

_Ps: your sexy ass have to be in Wakanda right now or you dead. I have a professional assassin here ready to kill you._

Bucky got into a wild laugh when he read what she had just written. Dora Milaje, one of the close guards of T'challa was more than surprised to see the white man of her memories being so happy. Happy to the point of a wild laugh. The three close guard of T'challa among the others female guards who were waiting for them looked at each other as if they had just seen a solar eclipse. James Buchanan Barnes laughing like was special for her. Especially knowing that they had never seen him smile during his stay here before entering the T'challa freezer. Dora did not bother herself with useless curiosity and she gave them greetings as brief as they were abrupt.

"Welcome to Wakanda!"

"Oh, uhm thank you," Rose threw her phone into her handbag and sat straight in front of the imposing and majestic guards. Dora was in a red and gray armor with spikes of steel on her shoulders and she held a spear that looked very sharp. She looked at Rose from top to bottom and looked at Bucky in the same way. She was the only one who looked at them in this way. The woman next to her, who has almost the same height as Rose, had a slightly nicer look. Rose smiled at her and the woman responded with an equal smile. "Hi."

"Good evening, Madame Rogers." The woman said. Rose couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Bucky nodded to Dora as a greeting. Dora nodded too. A silent conversation was going on between them and Rose understood absolutely nothing. Her jealousy was beginning to take over. Dora did not look at Bucky in a seductive way, but still Rose did not like. Rose cleared her throat and tried to discipline her long hair that flew in all directions at the whim of the wind. How annoying?

"I'm Rose by the way. This is Bucky."

"I know who this man is." Dora said.

Rose grimaced. She wanted to say that Bucky was her's. But how? Dora already knew her as Steve's wife. Was it worth the trouble to hide their special relationship when they were all going to share the same room under their surveillance? Surely not. In addition, Steve told her that T'challa was the master of confidentiality. That was also why he trusted him to come with Bucky and her without asking any questions. But was she feeling ready to bear disapproving glances regarding their relationship? She had not even told Laura, whom she considered as her best friend. Not even to her other best friend who lives in Lagos.

Rose jumped when she heard Bucky calling her. She shook her head and smiled at him. She should not ask herself so many questions. It was not the time. She should not spoil their moment with her fear of being judged. She wanted better for herself and for Bucky. He certainly deserved a woman who recognized him as a man and a lover. And maybe a little possessiveness wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Bucky is my boyfriend."

Bucky was very surprised, to say the least.

"I don't understand." Dora squinted in a dubious manner.

Bucky wanted to tell Rose that it was not necessary. It was good if she said nothing to anyone about their relationship for now. They have the time for this. He would always be with her and he will be Luke's father. It was enough for him. He was not looking for a sort of proclamation for that. He would have liked to marry her, he could not deny it. But living with her the rest of his life, was enough for him.

What he did not know was that he was lying to himself. He wanted her to recognize him. He aspired to take more place in her life. Maybe even to the detriment of Steve. It was a horrible thought that he could not bear to accept. He could not betray his brother that way. If Steve loved Rose as Bucky loved her then there was no way in hell that Bucky was going to oust him out of the picture. Would Bucky do that? To have Rose just for himself? Impossible. He would not and could not. Steve had made Rose his wife and there is nothing in the world that could hinder it. Their union was justified by their unfailing love for each other. Steve and Rose were, in fact, a couple who knew how to love and bicker, surely the kind of couple that would never separate each other. But Bucky desperately wanted more.

Rose had just understood it, "I am with Steve and Bucky. I love Bucky as I love Steve. Bucky is my boyfriend and the father of my baby... He's mine."

Bucky slapped the most beautiful smile ever. Bucky felt like he was on a cloud. Yes, she did recognize him. She did love him. They were going to live old with lots of little children running around. He was going to age with Rose. This beautiful image of the future gave him hope. Bucky felt light. No fear. No distrust. No negativity. Just peace. He could get used to it. Rose and Bucky exchanged a loving look.

"Thank you..." Bucky said with a small blush on his cheeks and Rose realized she said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You're not gonna rid of me that easily. We're stuck together, Winter Soldier."

"You're so cute, honey." Bucky whispered in a low voice. If she was not so close to him. She would not have heard anything.

Dora frowned but she just nodded at the revelation. This is the king who will be surprised to hear that. Thinking about the king...

"The king is waiting for you."

Suddenly, the ten guards who stood in straight lines turned around and tapped their right foot at the same time. Dora did not turn and did not move an inch. The fighter had that dark and dangerous look that could put any sensible soul on the defensive. But the two lovebirds were wrapped in a thick mist of love that nothing could pierce.

"Follow me." Dora ordered. But before she turned Bucky spoke to her.

"It's been a long time no see, warrior."

Dora paused before responding.

"The last time I saw you, you were missing an arm."

"It grew back." Bucky replied with humor. Rose rolled her eyes before laughing at his joke. Dora raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"It's a good thing you have one again. Now you're strong enough to fight me."

"You have no idea." He said with a smirk.

Rose cleared her throat and their head hurtle towards her. Rose was still struggling with her long curly hair to keep it behind her ears but the curls refused to cooperate. She could better understand why the guards here had no hair.

"Before we go, do you know if Steve is here? Is he with the king? Do you know when he'll be there? Oh, do I need to change my phone? I don't know if I can use the network."

"What question do you want me to answer first?" Dora replied to Rose.

Rose bit her lower lip, a little embarrassed.

"Is Steve there?"

"Not yet. But he's coming."

The tall, bald woman raised her head to the sky. The armor on her body raised rattled at every gesture she made. Rose did not understand Dora's answer. Bucky's attention was suddenly attracted by the engine noises in the sky. He put the travel bags on the floor and turned around. Rose did the same and stumbled a little. Bucky and Dora seemed to be looking at something on the horizon. Even if Rose squinted, she could not see anything that was so special to attract their attention.

"What the hell are you looking at? What's going on?"

"Stevie."

"What about Stevie?"

"He's here, babydoll."

"WHAT?- but- I don't see anything" Rose looked confused.

The cloaking device gradually dissipated as the helicopter became noisier. There was no explanation. Rose was incredibly surprised. Her eyes were like saucers. Tony's helicopter made no fucking sound while flying. It was an invention of genius. What impressed Rose the most was that Bucky had not heard anything when they were talking. If Dora had not drawn his attention to the invisible helicopter, he would have heard nothing. He, who is always on the alert, he had released his defenses. And all because he knew he was in the most protected place he knew. And also because he was with Rose in that place and she made him laugh like a kid. Her thoughts disappeared on why and how this machine that cost billions of dollars to the philanthropist arrived there were quickly displaced when the door of the artificial intelligence machine opened.

"Talking about the hero, he shows his shield." Bucky said.

Steve Rogers, came out of Tony's helicopter, proudly. He wore the same outfit he wore this morning with his shield hanging behind his back. He was far from them but he could clearly see each of them. Especially his wife that he missed so much.

"Steve?" She choked the words as her heart jumped a beat. Her feet were moving on her own as she walked slowly at first, the smile widened on her face as he began to walk slowly toward her. "STEVE!" Rose shouted happily.

"MY ROUND ASS IS HERE AS YOU WANTED. COME TO GET IT, BARBIE." Steve shouted back.

Rose giggled happily before bending to remove her heeled sandals. When the white sandals were no longer at her feet, she quickly turned back to give them to Bucky and then walk towards her husband. Then Rose was thinking about something. She stopped to fold her flowery summer dress on her full thighs. Rose now felt ready to run a marathon. She was ready to run towards the love of her life. The little woman took her swing and began to run barefoot before Bucky could give any objections.

"Rose ..." Steve smiled as he saw his wife running towards him. Then he too began to run. As fast as he could.

Steve Rogers was like a bolide. He had already run half of the distance that Rose continued to run towards him, towards the man she loved to madness. She runs so fast for such a small woman. So fast that when Steve was a few meters away, he slowed down enough to receive her jump. Because everybody knows Rose liked jumped on the blond guy. Steve saw her scrambling like an antelope toward him and his chest swelled with love and pride. Her long curly hair bounced at times she ran. She was a vision of beauty, Steve thought. Rose was getting closer and closer. He was ready. Steve opened his arms, his back a little bent and in an instant, she jumped on him.

When Rose jumped into Steve's arms, when he lifted her and laughed with her, when her hair fell on his face as she buried her face in the hollow of his neck, he knew he was back at home.

Rose wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and squeezed him hard. The two laughed and breathed hard on their efforts. Steve hold her tight and she did the same. Neither of them wanted to let go. Then Rose covered his face with fast kisses. Steve had his eyes closed with a blissful smile on his lips while receiving a bunch of kisses. Then she stopped to look at his blue eyes and laughed before kissing his lips. After that, Steve took the time to erase her curls from her face to have a perfect vision of her pretty face before kissing her again.

Steve did not know he missed his wife that way before now. Certainly, when he was in the helicopter, he only wanted to see her but now that she was there, tightly gripped in his sturdy hug, it was as if he had taken a weight off his back. It was as if he was where he was supposed to be. As if in the whole universe, the only place where he could feel well was in Rose's arms. At that moment, he was a man filled with satisfaction.

He left early in the morning, so it should be just 10 or 11 hours that they didn't see each other but for him, it was like an eternity. He needed her in a way she could not imagine. His love for her was too big to be quantified. Only the love for his children and Bucky could be comparable. And he, the Brooklyn guy who was madly in love with this woman, was lucky that she, the girl from Lagos, was madly in love with him in the same way.

His hands tightened her back tightly on his body. Restraining her from going away. He did not want to let her go. He did not want her to leave. Because the heat he felt inside him right now was exactly what he needed. She was exactly what he needed.

"Barbie!" He was crumbling under all the kisses she gave him. "Give me one minute. Give me one minute to look at you." He laughed as she stopped kissing his face. "Look at you... Breathtaking."

"Gosh, where have you been? We're waiting for you like I don't fucking know."

"I missed you too, Barbie." He laughed at her vulgar use of the language. Then they exchanged a kiss, laughed in the kiss and then kiss back again.

Their kisses were sloppy with the eager to feel each other. Steve still had his eyes shut and tried to ignore the warm body of his wife pressed against him. Then he opened his eyes. The blue of his eyes meet the chestnuts of hers and she smiled lovingly.

"Blue blue eyes ..." Rose muttered.

He stroked her face, removing the strands of curly hair that framed her face with every whip of wind blowing and even if the wind pulled her hair down every time. He was happy to do it again and again. He missed her so much. It was just a separation of one only day for the love of God. Yet he was counting the hours waiting to see her beautiful brown doll face again.

"How was your day? Are our babies okay? Did you have enough of rest during the flight? Tell me everything because I want to know everything."

"Everything? Sure. About our babies, they are good with their uncle Clint and untie Laura. No worry about them. About me, well I couldn't sleep. I was afraid since you threatened me to death if I don't come to you faster."

Rose rolled her eyes, "you took too much time."

"I know but I'm here now." She nodded and then gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "And you? Did you sleep a little?"

"I tried but... I had a nightmare ... but it's mean nothing. I slept well. Tell me more about our babies. Arrg I missed them so much that's awful."

He smiled, "the children are well arrived in the upstate New York very well escorted. By what I saw, there are going to make Clint and Laura crazy."

"We have turbulent babies." She chuckled.

"Yeah, we do." Steve began to walk with his wife in his arms. Still in the same position, Rose was firmly clinging to him. She wiped the thin sweat that ran down his forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You look tired. It's hot there, I know that. My poor American husband, you'll burn under the sun."

"I'm Captain America. I don't burn under the sun."

"Okaay buut I came with sunscreen in case." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and watched with admiration his blue eyes as clear as the ocean. He licked his lips. Taking the taste of her lips on his before speaking slowly trying to repress his desires to feel her sweet lips slipping on another accurate place. Rose was absolutely not aware that the two soldiers were already fantasizing about the night they will have. The deprivation of sex was finally going to end.

"What?" Rose laughed. Steve seemed to be lost in his thoughts and the look he gave her was the look he had before they made love for the first time in her bedroom in Lagos. Exactly before getting her pregnant. "You. pervert." She giggled.

"What did you do today again?" He said quickly. Steve did not want to wake his soldier down there at the right time. There was still a lot to do before being comfortably lying in a bed.

"Oh, Uhm uh-" Rose looked away. Steve raised his eyebrows with a smirk. When his wife began to stutter to answer simple questions it was that she wanted to lie but he could read her as if she was a book. She was his wife after all. They had not lived long as a married couple but for over two years they knew each other, Steve knew how she used to badly lie. He could not help but find her cute at those moments even if he found the lie reprehensible.

Often he looked at Rose and wondered how far this woman would take him to grow. Rose was something. She was a good wife for him. The right partner.

Steve stopped walking and she patted on his shoulders to continue, "keep walking, the king is waiting for us." She said quickly.

"You're avoiding my question, Rose."

"You know what happened. I made something irresponsible again. You know, I always go crazy when you're not around." Rose laughed a little nervously, still gripping his muscular arms as he made his way to Bucky and the guards.

"Wifey?" Steve said in an authoritative tone.

She looked at him shyly before caressing the lobes of his ears.

"Husband." She answered in a small voice, "If I admit I did a tiny drama ... will you get mad at me?"

"No. Not today."

The smile illuminated her face like a sun when she heard that and she hastened to kiss him to thank him. If Steve heard of the scene she had made on the Helicarrier, he would be furious. Rose was glad that her madness would not have any consequences on their idyllic vacation.

She liked this trip more than anything. Here at Wakanda, in Africa, the land of her ancestors. Even though she was not in Nigeria, being in Africa already gave her a sense of belonging that she did not feel anywhere else even when she was in America. She wished that being here would give a new start to their couple. They went through so much in a short time, that she felt the need to rediscover the flame that had consumed them in Nigeria.

"I'm so happy to be here, Steve. Thank you." She pecked at his lips. Suddenly Steve swallowed her delicious lips during the kiss. Rose gasped in the kiss as he introduced his tongue into her mouth. He continued to walk straight while kissing her as if he was a damn compass.

The feeling of pride that overwhelmed him was so exhilarating. Steve liked to know that he was making Rose happy. It was his duty to support his family and make his wife happy. Maybe a little old school dream but for a man over 100 years old, it was not surprising.

"It's my pride to see you happy like that."

Neither of the two lovers paid any attention to Bucky, who was waiting for them impatiently. Steve carried Rose in his arms with one hand on her juicy butt while Rose held him firmly with her arms around her neck. Bucky could see her tell him something and he answered with a smile. Bucky smiled softly as he saw them. For once in his life, he did not feel alone. The two people who mattered most to him were just a few feet away from him and nothing in the world could separate them. He would kill anyone who dared to try.

"I can not wait to eat some of the spicy dishes from my country... remembering our date at this restaurant next to my university, do you remember how you got red when you ate the braised spicy chicken?"

"I remember very well. It was a beautiful week. I have good memories. I'm glad that I met the woman of my life on this mission. " Steve passed a hand on the back of her neck and crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. "I do love you, Rose Ayotunde."

"Cuddle bear ..." She blushed.

"You're gonna choke her with your tongue, you Punk!"

Rose giggled before squirming in Steve's arms to get off. He should have walked more slowly. It would not have displeased him to stay with her in this position a little longer. But the best was yet to come. He was lucky enough to be married to a woman who is generous with hugs.

"Jerk." Steve welcomed Bucky. And he said a brief salute to the guards T'challa. Dora just slightly tilted her head to answer his salute.

"Punk." Bucky greeted Steve.

Rose reached out to Bucky to implicitly ask him to return her shoes. Bucky was going to give her before Steve tore them out of the winter soldier's hands. Steve crouched down with a knee on the floor in front of Rose with her shoes in hands and then raised her head towards the beautiful woman.

"Would you mind madam Rogers?" The blond politely asked and Rose blushed before lifting one of her foot. "I'll do it for you." Steve took one of her small feet to place her in the elegant object of female torture on it.

"You're such a gentleman, Mister Rogers."

He was literally at her feet and she did not suspect for a second that Bucky was dreaming of being at her feet as well.

"Asshole!" Buck grunted.

"Language." Steve chuckled. He took careful care of her beautiful feet. Rose was watching Steve put her on her shoes as Bucky came closer to stroking her cheek. She raised her head to look at the tall dark haired man.

"You should not have run like that babydoll. You're pregnant." Bucky said softly. His blazing blue eyes flashing between her eyes and her lips.

"I'm fine, Bucky." She sulked and Bucky sighed.

"And they said you're pregnant of 5 months? I've never seen a pregnant woman run as you did."

"She had a good reason to run for." Steve stood up now that Rose had her heels again. Even though he doubted she was comfortable in this kind of high heel shoes. "And before I forget ... I bought you some food." Steve rummaged in his backpack he had hung on one shoulder.

"I'm not hungry." Rose replied with an offended tone.

"You're always hungry." Bucky retorted.

"I'm on a diet." She said still offended. "And it's because of you. It's all your fault I'm counting all the pounds I get every day." The African woman dazzled Bucky from her frustration. But frankly, he already knew this phase and it was the funniest thing to watch ever seen. Everything that came to his mind was: "cute babydoll overreacting stage one."

"A diet? Where's this idea come from?" Steve frowned by rummaging his backpack, then he found it. The box of candy he had bought in a vintage candy shop.

"Dunno Pal. The woman got herself a smokin' body, I don't know what to tell her to reassure her anymore. She's stubborn."

"You sure are carefree about it." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't fucking care." Bucky smirked.

She wanted to have a gun on her to shoot him. Shooting right into his beautiful jawline badly shaved who called her to kiss on. Rose and Bucky exchanged a fighting look, a little the same that Steve and Rose had every time the other wanted to complain about the other. Gosh! Did their triad relationship become so equivocal?

"Is something happened between you two when I was not here?" Steve asked the question but when he saw Rose's saucer eyes he knew he was right. Bucky was always the calm one of the three unlike the appearances, Steve was often more passionate about things than Bucky who always took everything quietly except extreme cases.

"Nothing. You said you bring me food?" Rose was trying to hide her anxiety under a quick smile. Bucky laughed under his beard. Was every day with her going to be like that?If yes, he was ready to roll up for it.

"We'll talk about it later." Steve handed her a pretty colored box. "I bring you some candy ..."

Rose put the palms of her hands on her cheeks with sparkling eyes full of greed. Steve opened the little box of a thousand colors for her and she screamed in surprise.

"Cuddle bear... you're fucking me up."

It was a pretty box with the face of a white woman with curly blond hair shaped in hair curlers with big breasts and slim waist thanks to her corset. The typical beautiful white woman of the 40's smiling with her red lips. Rose thought it had to be a beauty standard at that time but she did not dwell on the image. The inside of the box was much more interesting. There were all kinds of old-school candy: Wax Lips, Zagnuts, BB Bats, Wax Bottles, Sky Bars, Candy Cigarettes, Taffy Kits, Jawbreakers, Mary Janes and Sugar Daddy Candies. She knew none. She had never tasted any. It was a total discovery for her. Rose was dragging the tip of her fingers on the various sweet beauties.

"They look so tasty."

She smiled dreamily as she watched dozens of sweets of different flavor and color.

"Are you aware that we are in the 21st century now grandpa?" Bucky teased Steve by looking at the candies too.

"Shut up Buck. I'm old and you too. Don't deny it."

"I don't deny it. But I live with my time. I bet you don't know what's an MM's?"

Steve looked at Rose. She mouthed 'chocolate'.

"It's some chocolate stuff, right?"

"Babydoll." Bucky scolded.

"What?" She laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes. It must be said that the romantic side and everything went perfectly for Steven Rogers. He would never think of taking such things to his girl. If Steve had the body he now has in 1940's, he would have had a woman in his bed every night with this kind of techniques.

"Old Grandpa."

"No one has asked for your opinion, Buck. And in my memories, you used to buy cotton candy to get girls on your bed."

"I'm not gonna listen to that because I'm too hungry to get mad again about the hundred woman Bucky had slept with."

"Damn it."

Steve laughed, he was in a hurry to hear what had happened between them.

"What's this one?"

"It's a peanut butter type candy."

"Oh ... It looks sweet."

Steve looked at Bucky with a smirk of a winner on his lips. He obviously taunted him. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked at him with the eyes of killers. He too could offer sweets to Rose. There was nothing special about it. Except that it came from Steve and that Rose was madly in love with Steve. Bucky still wondered how she could still have enough place in her heart to love them in the same way. It looks like Rose had a lot of love to give. What was admirable after all that she endured in life.

The two men were fighting a silent battle with their blue eyes without noticing that Rose was starting to sniff while stripping a candy Mary Jane off its packaging.

"Why in the bloody hell ?! Babydoll!" Bucky exclaimed. He suddenly took her hands in his but she did not lift her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rose ... You were not supposed to cry." Steve said softly. Rose shook her head, biting her lower lip. Steve placed the box under one arm and placed a hand on the back of her neck. He looked into her eyes but she kept her head down. "Now stop this, Barbie. I do not allow you to cry today."

Rose quickly raised her head, crying tears at the corner of her large brown eyes with almond reflections.

"No no I'm just happy, I'm really happy, I'm sorry."

Steve was reassured that she felt no sadness. Steve wondered if it was a good idea to tell her about Thor and Thanos. He wiped her tears and gave her a slow and soft kiss on her lips. Bucky still had her hands in his. When Steve and Rose stopped kissing. Bucky rushed his lips on hers too in a feverish kiss. Instinctively Steve was sitting at his side to lick the delicious hollow of her neck. Her breathing became jerky. Bucky squeezed her hands as if to hold her from moving as he attacked her lips. The rough kiss of Bucky and the damned slowness of Steve's tongue on her neck made her in a state of excitement that had no name.

"Captain."

The three separated as if they had been caught in flagrante delicto.

Dora allowed herself a furtive smile. Some of the fighters were not shocked by their display but rather amused.

"The king is here, waiting for you in the great hall to escort you to your yacht that will take you to the king's private island."

"A- a yacht?" Rose smiled.

Steve held her right hand while Bucky held her left hand with their fingers intertwined.

"Time to adore this body of yours." Rose looked up at Bucky and then at Steve. They looked at her with the same wild eyes. Rose was in real trouble.

"Mmkay." She sniffled.

"You got an attitude this morning. Bad point." Bucky whispered on the hollow of her ear "I'll not go easy on you babydoll. When Stevie here will make love to you like a princess, I'll fuck you like a whore."

"Mfyahm." Rose nervously laughed and then began to speak loudly without realizing. The two men were laughing under their breaths. "NO MORE TALKING. LET'S GO!"

The Nigerian woman walked straight as fast as possible without turning around. The Wakandese warriors were surprised, to say the least. Dora had her eyes saying, 'what the fuck?'. She really thought so. Dora looked at the two Americans with the most confused look of the universe.

"Hormones."

Bucky and Steve said at the same time shrugging their shoulders before following the lead of their lover.


End file.
